Last Call
by AlePattz
Summary: El pasado que ella está luchando por recordar, es el tiempo que él preferiría olvidar. ¿Pueden dejar atrás las cicatrices y forjar juntos un nuevo comienzo? ¿O han perdido su última oportunidad? Historia Escrita por Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Hello there! If you're reading my translations you'll know it's time for a new one :) This story is beautiful and funny and I hope you enjoying it as I did. Thank you to the author, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy, for give her permission for this translation!**

 **¡Hola! Si estás leyendo mis traducciones sabrás que es hora de una nueva :) Esta historia es hermosa y divertida y espero que la disfrutes como yo lo hice. ¡Gracias a la autora, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy, por dar su permiso para esta traducción!**

* * *

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Prólogo~**

"Qué noche, ¿eh?"

"Sí… podría decirse."

"No puedo imaginar lo que va a pasar esa pobre chica. El día más feliz de tu vida y al final de la noche tu mamá y tu esposo están muertos. Ugh. ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Vamos a tener que vigilarla muy de cerca. En este momento, es una situación de pronta atención y esperar a que reaccione. Estaba en siete de la escala Glasgow y su tomografía indicó que tenía una profunda inflamación. Se ordenó una resonancia magnética y eso determinará qué pasa ahora, pero perdió la consciencia. No pinta bien, eso es seguro."

"¿El papá ya salió de cirugía?"

"No que yo sepa. Apenas logró llegar arriba; perdimos el pulso dos veces mientras tratábamos de estabilizarlo."

"La policía seguía interrogando al conductor de la limusina, la última vez que lo vi. Lo escuché decir que solo recuerda perder el control en la capa de hielo cuando tomó la 95 Norte después de salir de Chester. Después de eso, los medicamentos comenzaron a hacer efecto y él estaba por desmayarse, así que los policías lo dejaron en paz."

"Con el alcance de las heridas que acabamos de ver, no puedo imaginar que alguien responda pronto a sus preguntas. Y eso es si alguno de ellos sobrevive para contarlo."

"Eso es horrible. Bueno, voy por una taza de café al otro lado de la calle… ¿puedo traerte algo de allá?"

"No, me estoy preparando para irme; anhelando poder despertar mañana por la mañana junto a mi esposa y mi hombrecito."

"Por supuesto. Bueno, conduce con cuidado. Si hay una noche para evitar esos caminos cubiertos de hielo es esta noche. Cuídate, Jasper, y si no te veo antes de que te vayas, disfruta de tus vacaciones con Alice y Tristan."

"Tú también, Jess. Feliz Navidad."

* * *

 _ ***Saluda con la mano* Hola de nuevo :) Estuvo cortito, pero por lo general así son los prólogos. Quería presentarles la historia y por supuesto, si les agradó lo que han leído hasta ahora, las invito a seguir la historia para que reciban notificación cuando actualice. ¿Cada cuándo? Bueno, muchas veces preguntan eso, y por supuesto que entiendo por qué, quieren que sean actualizaciones prontas, y las que leen mis traducciones saben que me esfuerzo porque sea así, pero más que nada, el lapso de tiempo entre una actualización y otra depende de ustedes. Así que, por favor, tómense unos minutitos de su tiempo y dejen un review, nada les cuesta y si nos da ánimos para continuar traduciendo, buscando más permisos y ser constantes con las actualizaciones, no lo olviden. Estaré esperando para saber qué les pareció la historia ;)**_


	2. Fin de semana del Día de los Caídos

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo uno~**

 **BPOV**

"Entonces, ¿te veré mañana, Bells?"

"Sí, solo avísame cuando entres a la ciudad y me dirigiré hacia allá. De todos modos, es muy deprimente estar aquí." El silencio es ensordecedor. Tengo suficiente silencio en mi cabeza con el que lidiar y no necesito más.

"Muy bien. Bueno, en teoría el viaje toma unos 35 minutos, pero es el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos **(*)** , que Dios nos ayude… así que, con el tráfico, con suerte estaremos ahí a las 7 pm. El nombre del bar es Last Call. Está anexo al Hotel Surf City; te veremos ahí."

"Suena bien. Te veré mañana en la noche, Em. Dale a Roe un abrazo por mí."

"Lo haré. Buenas noches, chica."

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama de tía Didi, bueno mía. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Después de todo lo que ocurrió en estos últimos tres años… Ella era todo lo que tenía y ahora se ha ido.

 _Acostúmbrate, niña, nunca has estado más sola de lo que estás ahora._

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡Bells! ¡Oye Bella, por aquí!"

Los brazos de Rose se sacuden por encima de su cabeza cuando me alcanza a ver. Asiento en su dirección y sonrío mientras me abro paso cortésmente con codazos a través de la insoportable multitud. Es viernes por la noche frente a la costa. Déjame decirlo de otro modo, es viernes por la noche del fin de semana del Día de los Caídos en un bar en Long Beach Island, Nueva Jersey. Si hay un momento para dar de codazos, es esta noche.

"¡Hola cariño! Te hemos extrañado. ¿Cómo estás?" Recibo el gran abrazo apretado y luego su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado. Ya sabes, ¿ese movimiento que ocurre cuando alguien está preocupado y quiere saber si tienes alguna idea de cómo funcionar a estas alturas? Soy un caso digno de compasión, eso lo sé. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo para salir de la cama todas las mañanas y recuperar algo de mi existencia.

Mi tía hubiera querido eso. Estoy segura que toda mi familia también hubiera querido eso, pero no están aquí para ayudarme, como tampoco lo está mi tía Didi.

"Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien, supongo. No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?"

Rose cuida sus palabras. "No, supongo que no. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, recuerda eso. Todo el verano estaremos justo en la misma calle. Te ayudaremos a encontrar tu camino, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo sé, Roe. Sé que lo harán… y gracias." Momento de cambiar de tema. No estoy de humor para una fiesta de autocompasión esta noche, eso puedo hacerlo mañana cuando el sol salga de nuevo, algo que estoy segura hará, maldita sea. Ha salido todos los días, solo para fastidiarme. Dios sabe que no va a detenerse ahora.

"¿Dónde está Em, y qué está bueno aquí?" Pregunto, cogiendo el menú.

"El vecino lo detuvo en la entrada cuando nos íbamos, así que me envió a que me reuniera contigo. Estará aquí en poco tiempo. En cuanto a este lugar, no tengo idea… el hotel cambió de dueños hace unos años, creo. Solía venir aquí, a Ship Bottom, cada verano con mis padres al crecer. Mis amigas y yo nos reuníamos en este bar cuando tuvimos la edad para hacerlo. Siempre tenían a los bármanes más lindos. Estoy segura que era obligatorio ser un bombón a fin de trabajar aquí. Y, ¡ooooh, veo que eso no ha cambiado mucho! ¡Delicioso!"

Los ojos de Rose se abren como platos y menea sus cejas perfectamente moldeadas. Echo un vistazo a mi izquierda cuando un camarero se acerca a tomar nuestra orden.

"Hola señoritas. ¿Qué puedo servirles?"

Rose empieza a decir. "Solo quiero un Martini sucio con dos aceitunas. Bells, ¿tú qué quieres?"

"Um. Creo que voy a dejar la bebida para otra ocasión para poder volver a casa en una pieza. ¿Podría traerme—?"

"¿Un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extra?" Dice el camarero, como si nada.

Mi frente se arruga en confusión y me quedo muda por un minuto por el asombro.

 _¿Huh? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?_

Mi boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces antes de que realmente salga un sonido.

"¿Cómo… cómo supiste que iba a ordenar eso?"

"Tengo una memoria fotográfica. Te reconocí tan pronto como entraste," dice, dando golpecitos en su sien con su dedo.

Titubeo, pero la curiosidad gana.

"Sí, pero… ¿n-nos conocemos? Lo siento, no recuerdo tu rostro."

"Eso no me sorprende para nada," lo escucho murmurar.

 _Huy. Muy bien._

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada en absoluto. Lo siento. Entonces, ¿un Martini sucio y un Shirley Temple?"

"Sí, por favor," responde Rose con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, y luego se me queda mirando inquisitivamente.

"Muy bien. Vuelvo en un minuto." El bombón, como Rose lo llamó, se da vuelta sobre sus talones y hábilmente se abre paso entre la multitud de vuelta a la barra.

"Mierda, Bells, ¿lo conoces?" Lo señala con su pulgar.

"¡Jesús, Roe, si lo conociera no le hubiese preguntado si nos conocíamos! Pero ni siquiera se me hace remotamente familiar, así que supongo que no."

"Bueno, maldición, deberías DEJAR que se familiarice contigo, chica. Y evidentemente te conoce," suelta un resoplido.

"Sí, pero no estoy ciega. Definitivamente no estaba muy entusiasmado con nuestra pequeña reunión. No tengo idea. Solo otra maldita incógnita en mi existencia ya desconcertante." **¡Pasen y vean a Isabella King, el enigma envuelto en misterio! ¡Descubran sus secretos y ganarán un premio!** Pongo los ojos en blanco por mi actitud. "Debería ser la atracción secundaria en el maldito circo, lo juro."

"Bells, basta. La vida aquí es nueva para ti. Siento mucho que Didyme haya muerto. Estaba aquí para ti y ahora se ha ido y estás sola, tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco y descifrarlo todo tú sola. De verdad que apesta, lo entiendo. Pero estoy aquí para ayudar. También Emmett. Lo resolveremos, lo prometo, ¿está bien?"

Levanto mis cejas, resignada a que no ganaré esta batalla con ella. "Está bien, si tú lo dices. Voy a ir al tocador de damas." No puedo bajarme del banco lo suficientemente rápido.

 _Dios, sácame de aquí._ He estado aquí por diez minutos y ya estoy ansiosa por escaparme.

Como dije… soy un caso digno de compasión.

 **EPOV**

"Aquí tienes. ¿Algo más que pueda traerte ahora?"

"Umm, ¿de hecho? Solo quiero hacer una pregunta rápida. Mi amiga está en el tocador en este momento, pero me preguntaba, ¿la conocías? ¿Convivieron? ¿Salieron juntos?"

"¿A quién? ¿Isabella? ¡Demonios no! Tengo una lista de requisitos muy liberal para aquellos con quienes paso mi tiempo, pero la amabilidad hacia otros seres humanos forma parte de esos estándares. Ella fue una rabiosa perra egoísta desde el instante en que la conocí hasta el afortunado momento que ya no tuve que volver a ver su rostro. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

 _Buen Dios._ No puedo creer que acabo de decir todo eso. Removió viejos sentimientos, supongo.

¿A qué fuerza cósmica encabroné esta vez que posiblemente justifique su reaparición en mi vida?

Su amiga rubia se ve atónita después de escucharme escupir odio por la bruja de su amiga. No dice nada en respuesta para sofocar mi amarga diatriba, así que continúo.

"Mira, soy tu barman aquí y felizmente me encargaré esta noche de sus bebidas. Pero honestamente, no hay ni un poco de decencia en tu pequeña amiga allá atrás. Al menos no la había cuando la conocí. Y en realidad no me interesa recordar esos días, ¿de acuerdo? La vida es demasiado corta, ya sabes. Mi nombre es Edward. Avísame si necesitas algo más."

Y con eso, me alejo. Que se joda la propina. Con algo de suerte, jamás tendré que ver a Isabella Swan volver a poner un pie en este bar.

* * *

 **(*) El Día de los caídos en guerra o Memorial Day es una fecha conmemorativa de carácter federal que tiene lugar en los Estados Unidos de América el último lunes de mayo de cada año, con el objetivo de recordar a los soldados estadounidenses que murieron en combate.**

* * *

 _ **Pues bien, recibieron tan bien el nuevo fic que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como verán nuestros protagonistas no se llevan muy bien, o al menos Edward no quiere saber nada de Bella. ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué le habrá hecho que siente tanto resentimiento hacia ella? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Bella no lo recuerda? No quiero decir más porque quiero que ustedes lo vayan descubriendo al leer la historia, y ya aclararemos algunas dudas en el camino. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saberlo. Recuerden que el ritmo de actualización depende de ustedes, no les cuesta nada dejar un mensajito, un saludo, un gracias y hasta una carita feliz. Si me dicen que les pareció y que esperan de la historia, mucho mejor :) Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, lagie, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Caty Bells, Niny96, valery1, jupy, Brillo de las Estrellas, Tecupi, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, kaamilitta, Liz Vidal, Cary, JessMel, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, covaric, BereB, somas, injoa, rosy canul, ELIZABETH, Debbi, patymdn, Amy Lee, glow0718, melany, krisr0405, fcgonzalez, Danny CullenMa, Cecy, Vania, villachica, calvialexa, torrespera172, Pam Malfoy Black, Merce, debynoe12, Techu, carolaap, bbluelilas, Pachuu, Gabriela Cullen, Claudia hdz, Mafer, Conni Stew, saraipineda44, freedom2604, dushakis, Leahdecall, Maryluna, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	3. Pasos de bebé

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Dos~**

 **BPOV**

" _Oh Dios mío, oh, oh, está despertando. ¡Alguien que llame al doctor!"_

" _Bee… Dulce Bee… ¿puedes escuchar mi voz, amor?"_

" _Dulce Bee, ¿puedes apretar mi mano? Aprieta mi mano si puedes escuchar mi voz, Bee."_

 _ **Puedo escucharte. Puedo sentir mi mano en la tuya. Estoy apretando. Espera, ¿estoy apretando? No sé si es—**_

" _¡Doctor! ¡Isabella está despierta y está siguiendo mis instrucciones… más o menos! Sus párpados se mueven y está moviendo sus dedos en mi mano después que le pedí que apretara. Es una buena señal, ¿verdad? ¡Usted dijo que podría no ser capaz de hacer nada cuando despertara! ¡Pero está haciendo cosas! ¿Nos son excelentes noticias? Es genial, ¿verdad?"_

 _ **Espera, ¿más o menos? Por supuesto que puedo apretar tu mano, ¿por qué no podría hacer eso?**_

El penetrante pitido de la alarma me despierta sobresaltada de otro sueño confuso que no ofrece nuevas respuestas. Tres Shirley Temples, en cama a la medianoche, y todavía me siento como si hubiera sido golpeada por una aplanadora.

No tengo una razón legítima para estar cansada salvo por lo que supongo es depresión. Algo que recuerdo claramente de mi infancia. Siempre queriendo cubrirme hasta la cabeza con las mantas y dormir si las cosas no salían como quería. Y seamos francos… casi siempre salían como quería. No recuerdo que se me negara nada de niña. Mi papá trabajó muy duro para darnos a mi mamá y a mí la vida que teníamos. Lo extraño. Extraño mucho a mi papá. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi mamá. Es difícil para mí recordarla. Sé que estuvo ahí en mi infancia, pero recuerdo pasar más tiempo con el ama de llaves que con mi mamá. Ella siempre tenía planeados viajes de compras y fines de semana de _spa_. Naturalmente, nunca me incluyeron. Ella tenía su círculo de amigas y eso era suficiente para ella. Creo que amaba a mi papá. Sé que él la amaba. Pero él era mi héroe, eso definitivamente lo puedo recordar.

Es más difícil recordar cosas de mis años de adolescencia; se vuelve confuso después de la secundaria. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí ahora. Tía Didi quería que viniera a casa en la costa. Que viniera a su casa donde pasé muchos veranos de mi infancia; ella vivió aquí todo el año hasta que se le necesitó en Moorestown por mí. Habló conmigo sobre mudarme de nuevo a Loveladies cuando finalmente ella no estuviera. Tuvimos tiempo para determinar algunos de esos detalles, al menos. No hay razón para que una persona tenga dos casas inmensas. ¿Quién soy yo, Rockefeller? Ya estoy lo suficientemente sola. No necesito unos 6000 metros cuadrados extras para recordarme la situación.

 _Ugh_ , no hay razón para autocompadecerme tan temprano. Rose y Emmett estarán aquí pronto para ayudarme a organizar un poco y empezar a convertir más esta casa en un lugar para vivir y menos en un museo. Sin ánimos de ofender a tía Didi, pero no podría vivir así. Ella era toda una dama esnob de las artes y tenía las cosas inmaculadamente limpias. Si el piso no tenía una alfombra blanca, la habitación estaba equipada con muebles blancos. A mí ni siquiera se me puede confiar un cepillo de dientes porque inevitablemente salpico burbujas de saliva sobre toda mi blusa. ¿Cómo podría estar bien en una casa como esta? A menos que sobreviva bebiendo solo agua y comiendo pan blanco de pie en el fregadero de la cocina, estoy condenada.

Soy descuidada. Derramo y salpico, me caigo y tropiezo, y no tengo gracia o percepción de la profundidad en absoluto. De ahí que las alfombras y los muebles van a ser lo primero que se irán.

Pero me estoy adelantando. A estas alturas, solo necesito ayuda para quitar todas las sábanas que cubren cada uno de los muebles grandes y las obras de arte en los tres pisos de esta increíble casa.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡Ey, chica! ¡Llegó la caballería! ¡Buena morada, por cierto!"

Tengo que reírme. Emmett está de pie en el porche delantero viéndose como Tim "el hombre herramienta" Taylor **(*)**. Con el cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y Rose rodando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza detrás de él, entran y se ponen cómodos en lo que ahora es mi nuevo hogar.

"Gracias chicos. Estoy segura que es todo lo que me escucharán decir por un rato, así que espero que no pierda su encanto para ustedes. Pero de verdad estaría con el agua hasta el cuello si no los tuviera a ustedes para ayudarme."

"Bells, está bien. Para eso estamos aquí. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia. Lo que sea que necesites, ¿está bien?"

Suspiro con una sonrisa, siempre aliviada de escucharlo decir eso. "De acuerdo. Gracias."

"No hay problema. Ahora, ¿cómo es la cosa? ¿Dónde comenzamos?"

"Bueno, déjenme darles la gira guiada para que conozcan la distribución de la casa. Dejen un camino de migajas si tienen que hacerlo, lo entenderé. Está un poco extravagante," bromeo, pero honestamente, esta casa de verdad podría beneficiarse de uno de esos quioscos de información que tienen en los centros comerciales con el plano de piso de la construcción y el punto rojo diciendo, 'Usted está aquí.'

Mientras llevo a Emmett y a Rose de habitación en habitación, se quedan callados; solo se escuchan jadeos entrecortados de vez en cuando y por supuesto, yo sé por qué. Es esta casa. Una persona nunca necesitaría todo este espacio. Ni siquiera sé por qué tía Didi se quedó aquí después que murió tío Marcus. Mentalidad de los de alta sociedad, supongo. Siempre estuvieron rodeados por la flor y nata. Ella continuó siendo anfitriona de eventos y galas que financiaban las organizaciones benéficas y causas que amaba tanto. En realidad, nunca le importó la riqueza para sí, pero le importaba poder ayudar a otros con ella, de modo que eso fue lo que hizo. Así era ella. Desearía haber podido tener más tiempo con ella.

"Pues sí, como sea, sé que es mucho, pero una vez que—"

Emmett me interrumpió. "Bella. Este lugar es colosal. No sé qué vas a hacer con todo, pero hasta que lo decidas, ¡tendremos un verano tremendo divirtiéndonos como P-Diddy en los Hamptons, legal!"

Miré a Rose que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Emmett? ¿Quién demonios dice 'legal'?" Él empieza a decirle pero ella levanta sus manos. "¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Solo pido que ya no lo digas cerca de mí… suenas como un loco, bebé."

 _Ahhh Rose_. Siempre la dama correcta y formal. Nadie dice "legal" cerca de ella y se sale con la suya.

Emmett solo se parte de la risa en silencio, siempre está haciendo enojar a su esposa.

"En fin, supongo que solo quiero que quitemos todas las sábanas y hacer que la casa se vea como que viven en ella, a estas alturas. También me encantaría que todas las ventanas estuvieran abiertas para dejar que entre algo de aire fresco y saque el aire viciado. El siguiente paso es llamar a un servicio de limpieza porque de ninguna manera voy a limpiar este lugar de arriba abajo yo sola."

Diez minutos después, volvimos en una pieza y entramos a la cocina para trazar un plan de juego.

"Entonces, ¿vas a redecorar antes o después del funeral?" Rose pregunta mientras saca tres botellas de agua y nos arroja una a cada uno.

"Después, definitivamente después. Quiero planear y cumplir con este funeral para poder empezar de cero una vez que termine. ¿Suena eso irrespetuoso?"

"Nop, para nada. Tiene sentido darle vida a la casa, tener el funeral y luego empezar a convertir este lugar en tu hogar, no solo el lugar que alguien más te heredó."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Noventa minutos más tarde estamos sentados alrededor de la isla de la cocina comiendo el almuerzo que ordené del restaurante más cercano que hace entregas a Loveladies temprano a esta hora del día.

"Ugh. Esta pizza sabe a mierda." Emmett arroja su rebanada a medio comer en su plato. "Sin ofender, Bells. Qué desperdicio de calorías."

"Oh basta, Em, no es cierto. Solo estás alterado porque es verano y nos has comido Mack and Manco," Rose lo regaña.

"¿Se supone que sepa que significa Mack and Manco?" Pregunto.

Emmett se toca su corazón como si mis palabras le causaran palpitaciones.

"Bells. Mack and Manco es la mejor, LA MEJOR pizza de por aquí. Es cierto que está en Ocean City que está como a una hora de distancia, pero es verano y es tradición."

"Bueno, esta parecía lo suficientemente comestible," me defiendo, consciente que estoy pisando en suelo resbaladizo al debatir con Emmett sobre la calidad de la comida y, más específicamente, de los estándares en pizza.

"Comestible, pero apenas. Bells, en serio, Mack and Manco cambiará tu vida. _Mmmm_. Corteza delgada, mucha salsa que sale disparada de un tubo con el mejor queso. Es un alimento básico de verano. Eso y el helado de Korh Brother's. No te preocupes… iremos un día pronto… tú, Rosie y yo. Podemos ir ahí una tarde y en la noche al mini-golf y caminar por el paseo marítimo. Rosie y yo lo hacemos al menos unas cuantas veces al mes durante el verano. Comemos mientras recorremos de un extremo del paseo al otro. No hay nada como eso, nada."

"Salsa que sale disparada de un tubo, ¿eh? ¡Se escucha con clase!"

"Créeme, Bella. Cambiará tu vida. De hecho… definitivamente vamos a ir la próxima semana. ¿Cuándo estás disponible?"

 _¿Habla en serio?_ Vivo sola en una mansión en la playa. La única gente con la que apenas tengo contacto está en esta habitación o en un hospital y centro de rehabilitación en Camden. Mi carnet de baile está cruelmente vacía estos días.

"Emmett, qué te parece si me dices cuándo vamos a ir. Tengo que reunirme con el proveedor del _catering_ para comenzar a planear el funeral. Oh, y tengo que devolver dos llamadas telefónicas a la casa de los Sthebys y los Christie… esos son mis planes. PARA. LA. SEMANA. Bastante agitada, como puedes ver." Enfatizo mi sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que provoca que salte al otro lado de la mesa y me asfixie con un abrazo.

"¡ _Aww_ , Bells… todo estará bien! Ocean City hace que todo el mundo se sienta mejor… mucho mejor que pasar tu semana hablando con subastadores estirados, ¡eso es seguro!"

Me echo a reír. "No es con los subastadores reales con los que tengo que hablar, solo con las asistentes de su especialista, creo. Tan pronto como el obituario de tía Didi se publicó en el New York Times, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar sin parar." De hecho, estoy deseando adelantar una subasta. Sin duda, no estoy en ello por el dinero, bueno, al menos no para mí. Estoy ansiosa por continuar ayudando a las organizaciones de caridad por las que tía Didyme abogaba y darles las ganancias por lo que sea que su arte, muebles y joyería gane en la subasta. Solo eso, me ayudará a sentir que he logrado algo después de sentirme estancada por los pasados más de tres años.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Así que, ¿dónde escuchaste de este lugar?"

"Alice le dio el nombre a Emmett. Le pertenece y lo dirige el compañero de cuarto de Jasper en la universidad. No pueden verse muy a menudo por los locos horarios de Jasper en el hospital, pero son algo así como mejores amigos, creo," Rose explica.

"De acuerdo, suena bien para mí. Definitivamente es una ayuda cuando gente conoce gente… considerando que no conozco a nadie. E incluso si los conociera, no podría recordarlos, ¡Ja!" Le di mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica y enseñando todos los dientes.

"Bella—"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Basta de humor autocrítico."

"Puedo soportar el humor autocrítico. Es el hecho de que no tienes consideración por ti misma en absoluto. No te permites ningún margen de error, ninguna libertad. ¿Cómo vas a adaptarte y progresar si todo el maldito tiempo eres tan dura contigo misma?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Voy a relajarme. Roma no se construyó en un día, ¿cierto? Ese es el dicho, ¿verdad? No lo puedo recordar."

Ahora se está riendo. "Sí, ese el dicho, tonta."

Vaya forma de evadir, Bella. Un punto para ti.

"Bueno, es un nombre ingenioso de todas formas, The Four Seas. _Cuisine_ Cullenario, Confecciones y Catering. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Lo entendiste? En español es los cuatro mares, pero también podría ser, ¿las cuatro letras C? ¡Oh, y su apellido es Cullen! ¡Y escribió culinario con su apellido en vez de como se escribe en realidad! ¡Ja! ¡Este tipo es divertido!"

Rose se rio entre dientes, "Sí, lo entiendo. Es complicado, pero tienes que tener un gancho, ¿cierto?"

"¿Y vamos a encontrarnos con el dueño?"

"Sip. Cita al mediodía con Edward Cullen… ¡yyyy aquí estamos! ¡Eso fue muy fácil!" Rose canta bajando la velocidad hasta detenernos.

Nos estacionamos frente a una hermosa casa Victoriana en una esquina de una propiedad en la bahía en Ship Bottom. Tres pisos, color amarillo pálido con contraventanas blancas y un fantástico porche blanco que parece rodear toda la casa. Con jardineras llenas de color bajo cada ventana. Macetas con exuberantes geranios rojos cuelgan a cada metro del techo del porche. Hay un par de mecedoras a la izquierda de la puerta principal y un columpio de porche a la derecha. Me encanta como se ve un columpio de porche. Simplemente parece tan acogedor y emite la vibra de una familia cariñosa.

Me hace soñar en algún día en el futuro; un futuro con un hombre a mi lado empujándonos mientras estamos sentados, usando su pie como nuestro motor. Bebiendo una taza de té al terminar la el día, al final de la semana cuando acabamos de tener la visita de nuestros hijos y nietos. Esto es lo que sueño entre el silencio y un gran abismo de nada. Intento soñar con eso lo mejor que puedo. Sin lugar a dudas, eclipsa los recuerdos de despertar con el pitido de máquinas y gritos de confusión y entusiasmo de las enfermeras y mi tía.

Esos sueños, sin embargo, vienen con un costo. Una espada de dos filos, en realidad. Sueños de felicidad con un hombre y nuestro futuro, sin embargo, aquí estoy, sin familia con la que hablar en lo absoluto. Ninguna mamá con quien compartir secretos después de una primera cita. Sin un papá que vea con desaprobación por detrás de mí en la puerta principal cuando mi cita venga a recogerme. Están muertos. Lo han estado por tres años. Mi tía Didi era mi conexión, pero ahora que la he perdido, no tendré a nadie que haga esos papeles, que llene esos zapatos.

Me entristece. De verdad que sí. De nuevo con la fiesta de autocompasión.

 _Suficiente_. Suficiente por ahora. Vamos a elegir unos _hors d'oeuvres_ y _petit fours_.

Rosalie rodea el coche, agarra mi mano y le da un apretón mientras nos preparamos a planear el último adiós a Didyme Swan Harrington.

Rose toca con fervor en la puerta principal, pero no recibimos respuesta. Va a golpear una segunda vez con la aldaba, y la puerta se abre al mismo tiempo que ambas pintamos sonrisas cursis en nuestros rostros.

Un tipo muy bien parecido está ahí de pie con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro. Tiene cabello castaño claro, muy corto, ojos azul claro, y un bronceado fenomenal. Claramente, este tipo disfruta de su tiempo en la playa.

"Hola, tenemos una cita al mediodía con el señor Edward Cullen." Rose dice.

"Lo siento damas, el hombre de la casa no está aquí ahora. Soy el hermano de Edward, James, copropietario de Four Seas. Es un placer conocerlas." Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande. "¿Quién de ustedes es la encantadora señorita King?"

Doy un paso al frente con mi mano derecha extendida.

"Hola James, también es un placer conocerte, por favor, llámame Bella; ella es mi amiga, Rose."

Rose le ofrece una genuina sonrisa y su mano.

"Por favor, entren y podemos empezar. Lamento que Edward no esté aquí en este momento. Se supone que él se encargaría de su cita, pero hubo una emergencia en el restaurante y necesitaban un gerente ahí, pronto. A él le tocó la pajilla más corta, así que él está ahí arreglando la fuga de un inodoro y yo estoy aquí con estás dos preciosas chicas."

Me rio entre dientes, avergonzada por los halagos de este hombre. Parece estar exagerando un poco, pero por otro lado, no tengo con qué hacerme un juicio. Por lo que en vez de eso, solo siento que el calor se eleva a mis mejillas y bajo la vista al suelo, fascinada de repente con mis sandalias de punta abierta.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Bueno, Bella, creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que estás buscando. Revisaré el menú con Edward cuando lo vea y deberíamos estar listos para la prueba que fijaremos para la próxima semana. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"Nop, nada en lo que pueda pensar. Rose, ¿crees que hemos cubierto todo lo relacionado con la comida y el servicio?"

"Sí, creo que estamos bien. Gracias por tu tiempo, James."

Nos ponemos de pie para salir y James da la vuelta y rápidamente saca mi silla. Miro hacia un lado y veo que Rose sonríe para sí misma, lo que por supuesto me hacer rodar los ojos.

"No, gracias a ustedes señoritas. Ha sido un placer. Me aseguraré de hacer lo necesario una vez que hable con Edward."

Salimos por la puerta principal mientras James continúa.

"Que pasen una buena tarde, Rosalie… Bella." James ofrece un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa que se ve genuina y sincera, haciendo emerger una vez más mi sonrojo. Claramente necesito pasar más tiempo con miembros solteros del sexo opuesto. Me sonrojo por nada.

Esto no puede ser normal. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con Emmett que está casado con Rose. Antes de eso, era con doctores, enfermeras, y terapeutas de cada especialidad. Definitivamente nunca pensé en ellos como pretendientes potenciales. Ahora me estoy sonrojando por un hombre que me da una simple sonrisa.

 _Relájate, Bella, todavía no te ha pedido que te cases con él. Tal vez quieras frenarte sooooolo un poquito._

Cuando Rosalie se mete al coche y se estira para abrirme la puerta, echo un vistazo por sobre el techo del porche donde James está parado y mirándome con una expresión amable y reflexiva en su rostro y sinceridad en sus ojos. Me despido por última vez con la mano y él devuelve el gesto.

"Bueno, él fue muy dulce y también es MUY lindo."

 _Y aquí vamos._

"Sí, Rose, fue muy dulce y también es muy lindo. No digas más, por favor."

"¡Belllllaaaaa! ¡Dale una oportunidad! Alguna vez tendrás que arriesgarte, ¿sabes?"

"Rose, por favor. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente. Solo déjame pasar lo del funeral y las subastas y entonces puedes empezar a cantar 'Summer lovin' de "Vaselina", en serio, no tengo tiempo."

No quiero admitirlo en voz alta, pero James es lindo. Guapo, en realidad. Es más alto que yo, no un gigante pero un poco más de 1.80, supongo. También noté que tiene unos brazos que se ven fantásticos. Muy bien tonificados, probablemente por todas las bandejas de _catering_ que carga y por cortar constantemente carnes y vegetales.

 _Sí Bella, porque cortar carne y vegetales con un cuchillo es un buen ejercicio… Dios, soy una boba total._

Sí, es atractivo y mi estómago empieza revolotear un poco cuando pienso en él de esa forma. ¿Pero a quién estoy engañando? No he estado con nadie en tres años y ni siquiera recuerdo con quién estaba o incluso lo que hice antes. Probablemente soy virgen por lo que sé. Me pregunto si tienen una prueba para eso. ¿Una prueba de virginidad? Debería preguntarle a Alice cuando venga la próxima semana. Incluso si no soy virgen. Estoy casi segura que tengo algunas telarañas allá abajo. Es como la tierra que el tiempo olvidó. ¿Quién me habría dado la hora del día en ese entonces? A mí y mis huesudas rodillas con cicatrices y mi constante tendencia a caerme en tierra firme al tratar de caminar de aquí a allá. _Ugh_. No lo sé. Odio no saber. Me siento impotente sin los recuerdos de los años antes del accidente.

"¿Bella? ¡Tierra a Bella! ¿Todavía estás conmigo?" Rose está tronando sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

Los alejo con mi mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Sí, te escuché. Siento haberme perdido por un momento."

"No hay problema. Así que, escucha, ¡deberías de invitar a James a salir!"

"¿Qué? No. ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo hacer eso!" _¿O sí?_

Rose deja escapar un suspiro exasperado. "Sí, Bella, puedes hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Qué puede pasar? Lo llamas. Le pides salir contigo un día por un café o almorzar. De verdad, creo que deberías de hacerlo. Claramente estaba coqueteando contigo. Es el momento de saltar del nido, cariño."

Sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro al mirar por la ventanilla a todas las tiendas a lo largo del Boulevard Long Beach. Con las llegadas de este fin de semana, la temporada de verano ha iniciado oficialmente. Hay familias por todas partes caminando arriba y abajo por la calle principal. Los papás cargando hieleras y sombrillas de playa. Las mamás con bolsas de playa tomando las manos de sus pequeños que están cubiertos de arena de la cabeza a los pies y luciendo como si acabaran de pasar el momento más feliz de su vida ese día en la playa.

Quiero eso. Quiero una oportunidad para tener eso. Lo merezco, ¿no es así?

Suspiro una vez más y frunzo mis labios sabiendo qué tengo que hacer para poner mi vida en marcha.

"De acuerdo, Rose. Tú ganas. Voy a llamar a James para una cita cuando llegue a casa."

* * *

 **(*) Es un personaje de un programa de tv llamado "Mejorando la casa"**

* * *

 _ **¡Ooooh! ¡Problemas a la vista! Por poco y se vuelve a encontrar con Edward, no se encontraron, pero ahora está considerando salir con su hermano James. ¿Será que él acepte la invitación? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Edward cuando se dé cuenta? No creo que esté muy contento. Y como vieron, y algunas de ustedes ya se habían imaginado. Sí, Bella fue la del accidente y ha perdido a toda su familia, la única que le quedaba era su tía Didi que ahora también ya murió. Triste, ¿verdad? Y después de tres años empieza a recuperar su vida, veremos qué tal le va. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías. Algunas muy interesantes, veremos quién va por buen camino ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jade HSos, erizo ikki, Maryluna, eliananayara, Nadiia16, cary, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, JessMel, miop, ConiLizzy, somas, Kabum, carolaap, freedom2604, calvialexa, Vrigny, sandy56, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, AnnieOR, Tecupi, saraipineda44, Melany, E-Chan Cullen, Sully YM, LicetSalvatore, kaja0507, EriCastelo, jupy, larosaderosas, Raquel, Liz Vidal, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, angryc, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Techu, Leahdecall, Vanina Iliana, Brillo de las Estrellas, glow0718, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, cavendano13, rosy canul, patymdn, Mafer, Lili Cullen-Swan, Amy Lee, debynoe12, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, dushakis, injoa, krisr0405, Debbi y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo muy pronto ;)**_


	4. Estoy bien

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Tres~**

 **EPOV**

"También te extraño."

"Sí, las cosas están repuntando por aquí desde que la gente se dejó caer en la ciudad el fin de semana."

"Todo el hotel está reservado durante el día del trabajo y tenemos varias fiestas en el calendario en las qué hacer _catering_ durante el verano."

"Sip."

"En su mayoría bodas… oh y también una reservación para un funeral de dos días."

"No sé, algún pez gordo que murió que conocía más gente que Dios, al parecer."

"Ummm, ¿creo que el apellido es Harrington? Estoy casi seguro que ese era."

"Oh, y un gran festín el fin de semana del 4 de julio para una fiesta de compromiso."

"No sé… un bastardo afortunado que se consiguió una chica encantadora…"

"Sí, tal vez los conozcas."

"Jajajaja. Lo sé, pero soy tu tonto y me amas."

"Oye, dijiste que sí. Ahora eres mía."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… dile al director que cuide donde pone esas sucias manos."

"Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando. También te extraño. Hablaremos otra vez en unos días cuando vuelvas a la ciudad donde hay servicio móvil."

"También te amo. Adiós amor."

Tori.

 _Mi prometida_.

Estoy ansioso porque vuelva a Nueva Jersey y a mis brazos. Odio cuando tiene que ir de gira por todo el globo en busca de sitios para filmar. Pero sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando empecé a salir con la estilista de "la prometedora" actriz Lauren Mallory. Una chica agradable, muy atractiva, una actriz decente, pero tristemente es más tonta que una piedra. Si no tiene un guion frente a ella, en serio no puede sostener una conversación inteligente. Supongo que es algo bueno que prácticamente es la que está de moda y que sea la mejor en Hollywood estos días. Los estudios demandan que firme diferentes contratos para películas. Sin duda eso mantiene a mi chica empleada, pero eso se traduce a una relación a larga distancia de más de un año para nosotros. Apesta.

Una vez que nos casemos, de verdad espero que ella considere abrir su propio negocio en la isla. Originalmente ella me abordó con la idea y yo estaba emocionado. Odio cuando está tan lejos por largos periodos de tiempo. Básicamente, toda nuestra relación la hemos pasado por teléfono con ocasionales visitas mensuales aquí y allá. Tengo la esperanza que una vez que estemos juntos de nuevo, la conexión siga allí… algunas veces me pregunto si lo está. Es muy difícil de saber por teléfono.

Sin embargo, ahora que el verano está nuevamente aquí, estaremos juntos para el fin de semana festivo entorno al 4 de Julio y luego de nuevo, una vez que se termine la filmación después del día del trabajo. No sé cómo o cuándo vamos a planear todos los detalles para la boda, pero esa es la responsabilidad de la mamá de Tori. Solo dame mi esmoquin y dime dónde estar el 17 de diciembre. Los detalles no importan mucho para mí; solo quiero el resultado final.

Yo estaba dispuesto a subirme a un avión y escaparnos a Las Vegas, pero a la mamá de Tori le dio un ataque al escuchar la idea, así que aquí estamos. Nosotros vamos a hacer el _catering_ para la fiesta de compromiso en cinco semanas y luego algo de Jack y Jill en octubre—no tengo idea qué demonios es. Tori dijo algo sobre una lluvia de regalos para la novia, pero para hombres y mujeres… no sé.

Como sea.

Como dije, solo dime dónde estar y ahí estaré. Entre Four Seas, el hotel y Last Call, mi plato está rebosante.

No muchos pueden decir que pueden vivir su sueño, pero eso es lo que hago todos los días. Desde el momento en que comencé ese horrible trabajo de verano en Ocean City cuando tenía quince años, sabía que quería manejar mi propio restaurante. El hecho que el trabajo también me dio entrenamiento en operaciones de hotel, tampoco me cayó mal ahora que soy copropietario del Hotel Surf City y el Bar & Grill Last Call y el negocio de _catering_ con mi hermanito, James.

Al hotel le ha ido muy bien desde que compramos el edificio hace dieciocho meses, pero es un proyecto enorme. Es cierto que son solo doce habitaciones, pero incluye el restaurante y el bar, y James y yo somos los únicos involucrados en las operaciones diarias de ambas instalaciones. Solo empleamos un personal de unas veinticinco personas, y eso es durante el verano, que es nuestra temporada alta. Es un gran desafío que nos mantiene increíblemente ocupados desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta, las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana por tres meses seguidos… pero vivo para eso. He querido hacer esto desde que puedo recordar. En temporada baja desde el día del trabajo hasta el día de los caídos, recortamos el personal a una docena, pero tanto el hotel así como el restaurante y el bar están abiertos todo el año.

Es una lástima que el Hotel Flanders, como lo recuerdo, actualmente está en desuso. Escuché que la administración lo convirtió en departamentos. Pasé cinco veranos en Ocean City apresurando mi trasero por mi jefe, pero aún más por los clientes. Comencé como un trabajador eventual; medio tiempo como ayudante de camarero y medio tiempo como asistente en la piscina. Sin embargo, eso solo tuve que hacerlo por un verano, pero el siguiente año se me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en las cabañas y la aproveché.

Las cabañas en el Hotel Flanders era donde pasaban su tiempo las familias más adineradas. Había quince cabañas disponibles para rentar y solo tres de nosotros recibíamos el trabajo. Casi siempre estaban ocupadas, de modo que eso significaba que los tres teníamos cinco cabañas cada uno y hacíamos una fortuna. Las rentaban por el fin de semana, la semana completa, o en algunos casos, todo el verano. Como los chicos de las cabañas, nuestro trabajo era literalmente hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer felices las vidas de nuestros clientes.

Ocean City era y todavía es una ciudad donde está prohibido el alcohol, así que no teníamos un bar al que correr de ida y vuelta, pero eso no impedía que algunas familias nos dieran grandes cantidades de efectivo para poder prepararles bebidas de la reserva oculta que ellos mismos proporcionaban. Demonios, ahí es donde conseguí todo mi entrenamiento como barman; aprendiendo a preparar el Manhattan o el Mojito perfecto a la avanzada edad de dieciséis años.

Mike, Tyler, y yo fuimos los chicos de las cabañas por los restantes cuatro años que trabajé ahí, simplemente porque era un negocio demasiado bueno para dejarlo. La alta sociedad de Philly, Cherry Hill, Moorestown, y algunas veces desde la ciudad de Nueva York pasaban sus vacaciones de verano en el Flanders y, la mayoría de las veces, eran las mismas familias las que rentaban las cabañas. Habitaciones exteriores de 18' x 18' equipadas con una cocina parcial, una pequeña mesa _bistro_ y sillas, un sofá modular, una televisión, dos ventiladores de cielo para circular el aire caliente y húmedo del verano, y un baño privado adjunto con lavabo, inodoro y una ducha. Había un espacio cerrado permanente de tres paredes y el frente de la cabaña podía atarse a cada lado como la cortina de la ducha o podía estar cerrada con una puerta principal real. Nueve veces de diez, las personas la mantenían abiertas para disfrutar del clima, nuestra piscina de tamaño Olímpico, el paseo marítimo y por supuesto, la playa. Era una vista realmente fantástica y la gente en las cabañas era privilegiada.

Era una lástima que algunos de ellos fueran tan jodidamente estirados que hacía prácticamente imposible trabajar con ellos… prácticamente imposible, aunque no totalmente. Como dije antes, se ofrecía una gran, GRAN cantidad de dinero por estar a su entera disposición. Y algunas veces, simplemente no puedes decir que no.

Todavía no puedo creer que Swan se presentara en el pub el viernes por la noche. No la había visto en, qué, ¿cinco años quizás?

 _¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo mezclándose con los pobres de Surf City?_ Es cierto que Ocean City nunca fue la base principal de la flor y nata de la alta sociedad, pero hubiese pensado que ahora que el Flanders estaba fuera de servicio, llevarían sus altivos traseros a Cape May, Stone Harbol, Avalon, demonios incluso a… ho-, oh Dios mío, ¿y si su familia descubrió esta isla?

Que. Me. Jodan.

¿O sea aquí pero, un poco más al norte como en Harvey Cedarse o Loveladies? _Mierda_.

 _Ugh_. Por favor, Dios NO me obligues a tener que lidiar más con ella este verano. Un encuentro inesperado este pasado fin de semana fue suficiente para mí. Demonios, los cuatro años que pasé como el chico de la cabaña de su familia fue lo suficiente para durarme hasta el próximo siglo.

La familia Swan. Su papá Charles estaba bien, eso es lo que recuerdo. Pero su madre, Renee, y ella eran horribles. Unas perras esnob y berrinchudas… era vergonzoso verlas. Isabella era deslumbrante a la vista, pero eso perdió su encanto casi al instante después que abrió su boca para hablarme de una forma tan vil, a sus amigos, a su madre y a todo el mundo. Nació en una puta cuna de oro y lo sabía. La observé. La observé durante toda las vacaciones de cuatro larguísimos veranos. _Ugh_. Tan solo recordar ese tiempo me saca de quicio.

" _¡Ehhhhhhdwaaaaard! Ehhdwaaard, ¿dónde estás? ¡Necesito más toallas! ¿Hooooolaaaaa?"_

 _Buen Dios, puedo escucharla hasta las putas escaleras. Mátame ahora, ¿quieres? Este verano ha estado peor, y no creí que fuera humanamente posible desde el último verano, creí que su maldita cabeza demoníaca iba a girar por encima de su cuerpo y luego escupiría un vómito verde sobre mis bañadores blancos. No puedo creer que solo estemos a mediados de julio. No creo que pueda sobrevivir otras seis semanas. A la mierda. No creo que ELLA vaya a sobrevivir otras seis semanas porque voy a estrangular su perfecto cuello de princesita en su perfecto cuerpo de princesita._

" _¡Jesús! ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde demonios has estado?"_

" _Lo siento, tuve que entrar corriendo a reabastecer el pabellón. Me tomó unos minutos subir corriendo las escaleras al servicio de limpieza y luego volver a bajar," bufé mi explicación entre respiraciones jadeantes._

" _Está bien, como sea. No te pedí una disertación, solo necesitaba una maldita toalla. Van a quedarle marcas de agua permanentes a mi traje de baño de ante."_

 _¡JA! Marcas de agua permanentes. Lo que carajos digas. Si sigue paseándose por aquí viéndose así va a tener manchas de semen permanentes en todo su cuerpo. Hoy todos; y me refiero a TODOS los hombres se tropiezan con el aire por echarle un vistazo en la cabaña. Y sé que si sus padres estuvieran aquí este fin de semana, a su padre la habría dado un puto ataque al ver lo revelador que es su traje de baño. Definitivamente ella se lo está buscando._

 _O sea, sí, ella es jodidamente ardiente. Cabello marrón chocolate que cae a sus omóplatos, una piel inmaculada que ha sido bronceada a la perfección en las últimas seis semanas del verano tomando el sol. Un cuello largo y delicado, brazos gráciles, tetas impecablemente esculpidas, vientre delgado y tonificado con las curvas femeninas más esbeltas y piernas delgadas y largas sin puto FIN. Es doloroso ver lo espectacular que es… pero saber que su personalidad destruye toda la belleza para mí._

 _A algunos tipos no podría importarles menos su personalidad. Los he escuchado hablar. Si pueden acercarse lo suficiente a ella para una follada, lo que ella dice les importa una mierda. Pero yo no puedo ser así. Nunca he podido, y no creo que alguna vez pueda pasar por alto una personalidad agresiva. Aún si es a cambio de un cuerpo fantástico que grita la habilidad de dar orgasmos que te vuelven loco y que duran por días hasta que no puedes recordar tu nombre._

 _Supongo que sueno amargado. No puedo evitarlo. El rechazo le puede hacer eso a un hombre. ¡Ni siquiera rechazo… más bien algo como ingrata irritabilidad que te deja alucinado!_

"¡ARGH!" Grito a todo pulmón.

 _¿Por qué estoy pensando en esta chica?_ Esa mierda pasó hace años y juré que nunca me permitiría volver a pensar en ella. Dejó abundantemente claro ese último verano, que yo no era nada más que un peón para ella.

Incluso después de ayudarla, _Cristo_ , SALVÁNDOLA esa noche… la mirada que me dio fue vacía, completamente indiferente. Como si mi existencia en realidad no fuera de importancia para ella en lo absoluto.

Creí haber olvidado esto hace años, pero verla de nuevo la otra noche ha traído de vuelta esos ridículos recuerdos. Estoy tratando como el demonio de deshacerme de ellos, pero su rostro el viernes por la noche se veía tan confundido. El hecho de que no me recordara encaja con la personalidad que siempre tuvo entonces. Era tan ensimismada que nunca, NUNCA se tomaba la molestia de mirar más allá de su perfecto mundo de princesa. Interactuaba con sus padres, sus amigos del día y eso era todo. Cualquier miembro del personal del hotel, incluyéndome a mí, éramos seres superfluos en los que no se interesaba a menos que sirvieran un propósito para ella.

Pero esta vez, esta vez la mirada en sus ojos era diferente. Completamente atípico a cómo era ella hace todos esos años atrás. En ese entonces, ni siquiera habría levantado la vista de su menú o de su conversación para hacer su orden. Sin embargo, el viernes, había algo en sus ojos que exudaba una naturaleza tranquila, una actitud cohibida y una inocencia que ni siquiera podía asociar con la chica que había conocido hace años. Era casi como si detectara algo de esperanza en su confusión. Como si estuviera desesperada porque explicara cómo la conocía y por qué sabía que cuando no bebía alcohol, su bebida de elección era un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extra. Decir que se quedó pasmada, es poco. Una vez más, la vieja Isabella nunca se habría quedado callada. Se habría hecho escuchar con una comentario sarcástico y quejumbroso sobre cómo probablemente estaba acechándola o consumiéndome por ella y por eso sabía su orden de bebida.

"¡ARGHHH!"

 _¿Por qué DEMONIOS me importa?_

¡No me importa!

No me importa que básicamente fui su sirviente por cuatro años.

No me importa que la salvé esa noche y ella me rechazó como si fuera a estar bien sin mí.

No me importa que se presentara en mi _pub_ de repente este viernes por la noche viéndose mejor que el día que la vi por última vez.

No me importa que no me recordara otra vez y definitivamente no me importa que mi enamoramiento no correspondido por ella de cuatro años de duración que había desaparecido por casi cinco años, de pronto se siente como si acabara de terminar hace solo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Y definitivamente no me importa que cuando estaba hablando con mi prometida al teléfono hace unos minutos, cierta morena en cierto traje de baño de ante cruzó inesperadamente por mi mente más de una vez.

De verdad, joder, realmente no me importa.

 _Pero creo que de alguna forma si lo hago._

"¡ARGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que ahora queda claro de dónde se conocen Bella y Edward. Como él mismo lo dijo, fue prácticamente su esclavo por cuatro años en la temporada de verano y tal parece que sentía algo por ella y lo rechazó, ¿pero habrá algo más en esa historia? Evidentemente Bella no lo recuerda, pero Edward no lo sabe y si vuelven a verse…Y como ya vimos también Edward tiene una prometida, pero por como describió esa relación, no es tan fuerte como debería serlo si se van a casar. ¿Se verá afectada por la aparición de Bella? Sin duda nos espera algo de drama por ahí ;) Algunas de ustedes tienes algunas dudas pero no se las he respondido porque me gustaría que ustedes lo vieran por sí mismas al leer la historia, no tardará mucho para que las vean respondidas, ya verán, si no es así, yo se las responderé con mucho gusto. Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para ver que tienen que decir de este capítulo, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización, así que tómense unos minutitos y dejen su review, por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, Antonia, jupy, Tecupi, YessyVL13, Jade HSos, Vrigny, JessMel, cary, somas, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Nanny Swan, calvialexa, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, Adriu, natuchis2011b, LicetSalvatore, aliceforever85, Cavendano13, torrespera172, Melany, Vanina Iliana, kaja0507, freedom2604, Danny CullenMa, Techu, Karina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, erizo ikki, debynoe12, Brillo de las Estrellas, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, injoa, lagie, Anna, GraceVronsky, larosaderosas, Pam Malfoy Black, Eliza Macas, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Mafer, Sully YM, Yoliki, tulgarita y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos, depende de ustedes cuando ;)**_

 _ **PD. aliceforever85, me preguntabas si esta historia ya había sido traducido o al menos parte de ella y la verdad no lo sé, la autora no me dijo nada sobre algún permiso que ya hubiera dado. Y en cuanto a si la basó en alguna película, tampoco sé decirte, pero voy a tratar de preguntarle para sacarte de la duda ;)**_


	5. Esa sensación molesta

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Cuatro~**

 **EPOV**

 _Ugh_. Ha sido un día larguísimo y estoy exhausto. Un camión de entregas al amanecer y el inventario, reunir las facturas del fin de semana para el depósito, una fuga de inodoro inesperada en el baño de los hombres y pensamientos de Isabella Swan entrando y saliendo de mi mente todo el maldito día.

Esto tiene que parar.

Necesito algo para despejar mi mente.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Necesito un polvo, eso es lo que necesito… pero sin Tori aquí, mi suerte se fue a la mierda en ese aspecto. Es hora de una ducha y algo de tiempo a solas con mi mano otra vez, supongo. Esta mierda de larga distancia es de necios.

Creo que se me están haciendo callos.

Si tuviera el coraje de aprovechar las habilidades de mi olvidado _playboy_ interior, fácilmente podría llamar a cualquiera de la docena de chicas que me _pasó_ su teléfono este pasado fin de semana mientras atendía el bar. Pero ese no soy yo, al menos ya no. He visto a mis padres tener un largo y feliz matrimonio como el amor verdadero del otro y quiero eso para mí. No me mal entiendan, definitivamente disfruté de mi tiempo como soltero, el Señor sabe que adquirí experiencia a temprana edad trabajando en las cabañas, pero ahora que tengo a Tori, estoy fuera del mercado y estoy bien con eso. Así debería de ser.

Me refiero a que, vamos… Tori es genial. Como pareja somos ardientes y las actividades en nuestra recámara son excelentes… y más importante, somos buenos amigos. Nos equilibramos el uno al otro. Es excelente. En serio, es excelente. Estoy feliz. Estoy a gusto. Es excelente. Es cómodo.

 _Wow_ , vaya que me escuché redundante. _Dios Edward, encuentra un puto tesauro_ _ **(1)**_ _._

Y de pronto, me quedo atónito.

¿De verdad acabo de describir la relación con mi prometida como excelente, que estoy a gusto y es cómoda?

Quiero decir, en conjunto, esas cualidades son un buen fundamento… pero tal vez debería añadir una que otra palabra por ahí como apasionada, insaciable y espectacular. O sea, ni siquiera estamos casados aún.

 _Ugh_.

Necesito apagar mi cerebro de una maldita vez. Empiezo a sentir una presión en mi pecho y me está dando un puto dolor de cabeza. Puedo sentir que mi cuello se tensa y estoy ansioso por solo pararme bajo la ducha caliente para que el agua pueda golpear mis músculos y deshacerme de toda esa maldita tensión acumulada.

¿Por qué de repente toda esta mierda está dando vueltas por mi cabeza? No dudaba de nada en mi vida hasta hace tres días.

Eso es todo. Es el momento de salir de aquí. Voy a ir a casa, a ducharme, abrir una cerveza y dejar caer mi trasero en el sofá. Con suerte, me quedaré despierto el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a ver el juego de los Phillies **(2)**.

¿A quién estoy engañando? El juego va a verme a mí para la tercera entrada, sin duda.

"Jesús, te ves hecho una mierda. Deber ser el primer lunes de la temporada," James se ríe mientras llena los tazones de cacahuates después de verme salir de nuestra oficina. "¿Hubo buenos números este fin de semana?"

"Sí. Excelentes, en realidad. Si es alguna indicación de cómo será nuestro verano, estaremos en buenas condiciones. Definitivamente, lo suficiente para comenzar a renovar las habitaciones del hotel, basándonos en ese presupuesto del contratista. Y aún mejor, podremos comenzar a comprar nuestros suministros para la monstruosa remodelación del Four Seas."

"Genial. Dios sabe que vamos a necesitar una buena reserva para salir adelante con todos esos proyectos que tienes para nosotros," James gimió.

"Hombre, mira… sé que nos va a costar mucho tiempo y dinero, pero al final _**de verdad**_ valdrá la pena. Reconstruimos totalmente el exterior victoriano para atraer clientes para el _catering_ , y evidentemente está funcionando, ¿cierto? Ahora solo tenemos que restaurar el interior para convertirla en una posada de lujo. Esto es lo que hemos estado planeando. Nadie dijo que sería pan comido. Así que, nos romperemos el trasero trabajando este verano y ahorraremos tanto como sea posible. Luego, una vez que termine la temporada aquí, podemos empezar a remodelar y con suerte, estará listo para funcionar el próximo verano."

"Sí, lo sé. Simplemente no entiendo por qué no podemos usar al mismo contratista del hotel para hacer todo el proyecto del Four Seas."

"Qué te parece, porque no estamos hechos de dinero, amigo. Sí, podemos ganar buen dinero durante el verano aquí, en el hotel y esos ocasionales trabajos de _catering_ ; ¿pero con todo el esfuerzo que costará conseguir que alguien más lo haga? ¿A sabiendas que tenemos la destreza y sabemos cómo hacerlo? Preferiría hacerlo yo mismo y poder alardear que es totalmente nuestro bebé. Ya lo verás, confía en mí."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, el sermón para el hermano menor termina aquí, gracias. Oh, me reuní con las personas del servicio de funeral Harrington. Un menú bastante sencillo. Tres estaciones calientes, dos camareros para servir los _hors d'oeuvres_ y un barman. Nada fuera de lo ordinario salvo que esta gente necesita dos días para despedirse de esa señora. Aunque no me estoy quejando, me da dos días para comerme con los ojos a esa cosita linda que nos contrató." James me muestra su sonrisa que mata a las mujeres y menea sus cejas.

Oh cielos, esa pobre chica, quienquiera que sea, no tiene oportunidad.

El encanto Cullen es conocido por encender muchos fuegos incontrolables. Está probado. Créanme. Si lo sabré yo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar el informe de James.

"Bueno, solo hazme un favor y no apliques el 'ámalas y déjalas' antes de cobrar el cheque. Un evento de dos días como ese nos dará muchos billetes."

"Amigo. Lo sé. No soy un completo idiota," se burla. "Quiero decir, ella parece dulce, tal vez incluso alguien con quien salir. Ya veremos. Ya me llamó para tomar un café," añade con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿El pequeño Cullen está listo para salir con una chica y solo estamos en la primera semana del verano? Te mueves rápido, príncipe encantador. Está bien, como sea… confío en ti. Este también es tu sustento. Escucha, me voy. Estoy muerto de cansancio. Que pases buenas noches y te veré en la mañana."

James se ríe y asiente mientras me dirijo hacia la salida. Una vez que abro la puerta del _pub_ , el muro de humedad prácticamente me derriba. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Todavía es mayo, por amor de Dios!

"¡Maldita sea!" Grito a nadie en particular después de prácticamente chamuscar mi piel. Algunas veces aún olvido que conduzco un nuevo coche con asiento negros de piel que hierven bajo abrasador sol del verano. Han pasado los días de mi chatarra Honda Accord 90 con su desgastado tapizado color gris. Ese bebé era una antigüedad cuando lo compré a los diecisiete años, pero me duró los siguientes ocho años, llevándome a mi nuevo amor, mi Volvo C70. Es espectacular a la vista y malditamente fenomenal para conducir. Elegante en color negro con un techo convertible para disfrutar el aire del océano y un verano en Jersey; el perfecto coche de costa. Fue un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para mí preparándome para esta temporada. Planeo disfrutarlo conduciéndolo tanto como sea posible.

El viaje de quince minutos hacia el norte por el boulevard Long Beach lo hice en nueve minutos. A pesar de que extraoficialmente el verano ha comenzado, las localidades al norte de Surf City aún son tranquilas. Loveladies y Harvey Cedars, donde mis padres tienen una casa de playa (y donde James y yo nos estamos quedando este verano mientras continuamos trabajando en la posada), son definitivamente más tranquilas; lejos del constante bullicio de los turistas y tiendas de artículos diversos. Por lo general, era en estas dos localidades que los más ricos optaban por establecerse… al menos en Long Beach Island. No había hoteles o moteles por aquí, solo increíblemente extravagantes casas de playa y casa de renta donde reside la "otra mitad".

Me doy cuenta que eso me hace sonar como un esnob y posiblemente hipócrita, pero solo voy a quedarme hasta que el trabajo de remodelación esté terminado. Nunca le envidiaría a mis padres su dinero. Han trabajado jodidamente duro para llegar a donde están y tienen todo el derecho para disfrutarlo. Pero como socios en su propio despacho legal, pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar aquí. Si mi hermano y yo no nos estuviéramos quedando aquí desde que decidimos dejar de gastar dinero en renta en Ship Bottom, solo estaría empolvándose. La compraron hace muchos años cuando James y yo éramos solo unos niños. Aunque en ese entonces, dos adolescentes no estaban interesados en pasar su tiempo en esta boba isla, y la casa de tía Liz en Ocean City fue justo el antídoto que necesitábamos.

"¡MIERDA!" ¡No puedo creer que la dirección de mis putos pensamientos volviera a Ocean City y ahora una vez más estoy pensando en la maldita Swan! Mi cabeza está jodida. En serio.

Me meto en la cochera abierta, troto a la terraza trasera e inmediatamente arrojo mis llaves, móvil y cartera en una tumbona. Me quito la camiseta del bar y me sumerjo en la parte profunda de nuestra brillante piscina.

El éxtasis.

La temperatura del agua es una sacudida a mi cuerpo eso es seguro. El sol de los últimos días de primavera no puede hacer completamente el trabajo de calentar la piscina a una sensación menos ártica. Mi letárgica mente que sentía tan confundida hace unos momentos prácticamente ha recibido un electroshock de vuelta a la coherencia por lo helado de la temperatura. Nado hacia el filtro donde tenemos un termómetro y marca sesenta y nueve grados **(*)**. Uf, esta mierda está fría. Sesenta y nueve grados.

Sesenta y nueve.

Y de pronto el agua fría no sirvió de nada, pensar en Isabella y el número sesenta y nueve hace que me ponga todo excitado. Añade a eso los fan-putá-sticos retazos de ante (pero mísera excusa de traje de baño que estaba recordando antes) y me siento como un maldito volcán a punto de explotar.

Oh Dios mío, lo que podría haberle hecho en ese entonces… lo que ella podría haberme hecho a mí… bueno, nunca entenderé su comportamiento, sobre todo en ese incidente cuando tenía dieciséis años. Porque al llegar la mañana después de esa noche de locura, ella era una vez más la maldita bruja malvada del oeste y yo era un cero a la izquierda. El resto de nuestra historia no es para nada importante. Sin duda nunca importó para ella, y se aseguró de que yo lo supiera.

Termino lo que parecen ser un millón de vueltas en la piscina para apagar ese loco infierno allá abajo, me salgo y encuentro una toalla.

Después de una ducha y unos pantalones de chándal limpios, abro una Yuengling Lager, le doy dos tragos y me reclino en el sillón. El juego de los Phillies debe empezar dentro de poco, pero ESPN hace que me distraiga mientras recitan estadísticas y agendas.

Me quedo mirando al vacío, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que sé en este momento.

Realidad: la vi el viernes en la noche y parecía no recordarme en lo absoluto.

Realidad: aunque parecía dulce esa noche y totalmente inofensiva, tengo que recordar lo que la historia me ha enseñado. Ella era una niña egoísta y mimada que en serio no merecía que pensara en ella. No lo merecía entonces y no lo merece ahora, casi cinco años después.

Realidad: tengo una prometida que amo y con la que estoy planeando mi futuro, y ella NO estaría feliz con esta pequeña distracción.

Realidad: no hay forma de saber si alguna vez volveré a ver a Isabella. Estaba con una chica que no reconocí y puede que haya estado en mi _pub_ en una noche cualquiera de diversión. Era el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos. La gente va a la costa. La gente va a los bares. Sucede.

Creo que es esa última idea lo que me da un poco de paz, porque termino mi botella de cerveza, la dejo en la mesita auxiliar y de pronto siento que mis ojos se ponen pesados. Puedo escuchar a Scott Franzke empezar a narrar el juego, pero no voy a aguantar.

Estoy listo para que termine este día.

Estoy listo para dejar de pensar en una belleza de cabello color chocolate que no hizo nada más que herir mi orgullo hace años y está destinada a repetir esa acción, si le doy la más mínima oportunidad.

Ella no es de importancia. Hasta aquí. Sin preocupaciones. Fin de la historia.

* * *

 **(1) Tesauro – Diccionario de sinónimos**

 **(2) Phillies – Philadelphia Phillies es un equipo de béisbol de Grandes Ligas con sede en Filadelfia, Pensilvania**

* * *

 _ **Para no importarle Bella, vaya que piensa en ella jajajaja y parece que algunas de ustedes tenían razón con respecto a la relación de Edward con Tori, no parece tan fuerte como él cree, al menos no de su parte, ¿qué será de la de ella? Falta todavía un poco para que conozcamos a Tori. Pero sin duda se acerca un momento crucial, la cita de James y Bella, ¿cómo creen que desarrolle? ¿Creen que llegue a haber algo entre ellos? ¡Y cuando se entere Edward! Ufff… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por favor, no olviden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews, si te gusta leer esta historia, no te cuesta decir hola, gracias o incluso poner una carita feliz. Sé agradecido ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, Antonia, glow0718, JessMel, Nadiia16, Marie Sellory, jupy, angryc, YessyVL13, PRISOL, cary, Jade HSos, Danny CullenMa, Yoliki, Kabum, alejandra1987, torrespera172, freedom2604, rjnavajas, Sully YM, piligm, Nanny Swan, Nancy, ConiLizzy, bbluelilas, tulgarita, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, Antonia, larosaderosas, Vanina Iliana, Brillo de las Estrellas, cavendano13, Maryluna, debynoe12, patymdn, Lili Cullen-Swan, Liz Vidal, dushakis, erizo ikki, BereB, Melany, injoa, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Techu, Mafer, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes?**_


	6. Primeras citas

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Cinco~**

 **BPOV**

"Rose, siento revuelto el estómago. No he salido en una cita en no sé hace cuánto tiempo." Estoy agarrando el teléfono con tanta fuerza en mis manos que mis palmas están sudando.

"Escucha chica, todo lo que vas a hacer es tomar una taza de jodido café… aunque con este calor tal vez quieras optar por café helado. Nunca entenderé a la gente que toma café caliente o se come un tazón de sopa cuando estamos a treinta y tantos grados abrasadores afuera. Eso simplemente está mal en todo sentido."

"¡ROSE! ¡Concéntrate, por favor! ¿Realmente importa qué demonios voy a tomar? ¡Te estoy diciendo que me estoy muriendo de los nervios por salir con James! ¿Podrías ayudar a tranquilizarme?"

"Está bien, está bien, relájate. Solo estoy tratando de desviar tus pensamientos en este momento. Vas a estar bien. Vas a encontrarte con él ahí, así que no hay presión en lo absoluto. Estoy segura que te ves adorable. Ese vestido de verano es fantástico, por cierto. Tengo un gusto increíble. Como sea, ¡vas, te sientas, charlas de la vida y vuelves a casa! ¡No hay problema, lo prometo!"

No lo entiende. Rose está tratando de ayudar; puedo verlo, pero aun así. Soy una posible virgen de veintidós años y, para todos los efectos, esto se siente como mi primera cita. Lo que hice antes del accidente, no es de importancia. No puedo recordarlo. De modo que básicamente, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Estoy un poco nerviosa, así que demándame.

"Bells, en serio. Creo que James parece un tipo con algunos kilómetros recorridos o muchos, por lo que estoy segura que él ayudará a manejar las cosas si te sientes ansiosa. Solo diviértete. Definitivamente estaba coqueteando contigo cuando nos encontramos con él el lunes. Tú lo llamaste; y estaba emocionado por saber de ti, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, supongo. Se escuchó alegre en el teléfono." Estoy tirando de mis cutículas sueltas e intentando arrancarlas con mis dientes.

"¡Exactamente! Así que deja de preocuparte tanto. ¡Y DEJA de morderte los dedos! ¡Puedo escucharte por teléfono! Vas. A. Estar. Bien. Realmente creo que te divertirás. ¡Y quién sabe, tal vez sea digno de una segunda cita!"

"De acuerdo. Gracias por la charla motivacional. Tengo que irme si quiero estar ahí a tiempo. Te llamaré más tarde y te diré cómo me fue."

"Genial. Así que recuerda, diviértete, coquetea y más que nada, ¡NO TE CRITIQUES A TI MISMA! Él no te conoce lo suficiente para entender que es tu sentido del humor. Creerá que eres esquizofrénica, siempre hablando mal de ti. No necesitamos que tu potencial pretendiente piense que estás loca, ¿entendido?"

Exasperada, suspiro, "Sí, Rose. No me criticaré como loca o peor, a él. Lo entendí. ¿Alguna otra gema de consejo para citas?"

"No, solo que te la pases bien. ¡OH! Y lleva Altoids. A nadie le gusta besar a alguien con aliento a café."

"Entendido, Altoids- **¡ESPERA!** ¿Crees que ya debería besarlo?"

"Voy a colgar, Bella. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Déjate llevar y haz lo que sientas que es correcto. Tengo que irme, Em me está llamando desde la clínica."

"De acuerdo, te llamaré más tarde, gracias otra vez."

"Tenlo por seguro. Te amo, chica. Diviértete."

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

Hoy es un día gloriosamente soleado. Estoy ansiosa por dar un paseo por la playa esta tarde. Al menos ahí siento que tengo algo de tranquilidad en mi vida. El océano es tan relajante. Las estruendosas olas estrellándose repetitivamente en la costa. Tan fiables, sin tener que adivinar. Sabes que vendrán a la orilla una y otra y otra vez. Tal vez es por eso que transmiten una sensación de serenidad en mi interior. Una paz que espero en mi vida… cuando ya no tenga que adivinar nada.

Algún día. Quizás algún día.

Por ahora, voy a disfrutar de pasar algo de tiempo con este chico realmente atractivo y dulce.

"¡Hola! ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?" Cuando me ve, una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos cruza su rostro. James se ve casualmente _sexy_ con _jeans_ desteñidos, una camiseta Ron Jon azul marino y sandalias.

"No, acabo de llegar aquí. Me preocupaba haber llegado tarde para encontrarte. El tráfico congestionado en el boulevard, al parecer puede ser despiadado."

"Oh sí. Día y noche desde ahora hasta el día del trabajo es una faena llegar rápidamente a cualquier parte de esta isla. ¿Esta es tu primera vez en LBI **(1)**?" Me pregunta, sentándose junto a mí.

Respiro hondo y decido ser tan honesta como sea posible sin revelar mi amplia y extraordinariamente patética historia de vida.

"Bueno, es mi primera vez aquí como adulto. Recuerdo venir durante el verano cuando era una jovencita. Mis padres y yo nos quedábamos en Loveladies con la tía en cuyo servicio de funeral vas a hacer _catering_ en un par de semanas."

"Oh, _wow_. Sé que te lo dije el lunes, pero de nuevo, lamento mucho tu pérdida." Me ofrece una sonrisa compasiva. "¿Eras muy cercana a ella?"

"En años recientes, sí. Ella me ayudó a recuperarme después de un accidente grave que tuve hace varios años. Estuve viviendo con ella en Moorestown durante los últimos. El año pasado fue diagnosticada con cáncer cerebral y de pronto me convertí en su cuidadora cuando se puso cada vez más débil.

"Dios, eso debe haber sido horrible; verla debilitarse. ¿No tenías más familia que te ayudara?" De verdad parece sincero con sus preguntas. Siento que me invade una sensación de paz al sentirme un poco más cómoda al contar mi historia de infortunio.

"Umm, no, solo yo. Y ella tampoco tenía a nadie más. Quiero decir, por supuesto que quería ayudarla. Ella estuvo por años exhaustivamente a mi lado, por lo que estaba feliz de hacerlo yo por ella. Bueno, no feliz… _ugh_ … estoy como divagando, lo siento."

"¡No, por favor! No te disculpes. Yo pregunté. Quería saber. Solo lamento escuchar que estabas sola, cuidando de ella y ahora que murió, básicamente estás sola."

 _Oh, Señor_. Lo sabía, **SABÍA** que esto se iba a poner incómodo. No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya traemos puestos nuestros sombreros para la fiesta de autocompasión, revolcándonos en el fango y lodazal que es mi vida.

Excelente tema de conversación para citas. ¡Va a llamarme de nuevo, seguro!

"Bueno, como sea. Decidí vender la casa en Moorestown y mudarme aquí a la playa. Creí que necesitaba un cambio de escenario. Y Rosalie y su esposo Emmett estarán aquí, en Ship Bottom, durante el verano, así que no estoy completamente sola."

"¡Y ahora también me conoces! Además de café y cosas de _catering_ … puede ser divertido pasar tiempo conmigo. Realmente me alegra que me llamaras."

Sonreí, avergonzada, sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

De acuerdo, tal vez me llame.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Tres horas y tres café helados después, caminamos por la playa entre Surf City y Ship Bottom. Desde el momento que nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, nuestra conversación fluyó sin problemas, justo como Rose supuso que lo haría. James me contó sobre sus padres abogados y sobre su hermano mayor que es copropietario del negocio de _catering_ con él, así como de un pequeño hotel local y un _pub_.

Cuando terminamos nuestras bebidas, empezamos a caminar por la cuadra y nos encontramos frente a un Ben & Jerry's donde nos compró un helado. Más tarde compartimos unas piezas de dulce de mantequilla de maní de Lucielle. Estallé en un ataque de risa histérica cuando me señaló la tienda rosa de dulces, porque tenía un enorme letrero encima del edificio que decía "OH FUDGE" **(2)** como dice Ralphie en esa película, "Una historia de Navidad". Él disfrutó escucharme recordar sobre prepararme para Navidad y cómo mi papá y yo siempre poníamos esa película mientras decorábamos nuestro árbol y colgábamos nuestras medias.

No me presionó por mucha información sobre mi familia, lo que aprecié. De verdad no quería meterme en todo ese melodrama en nuestra primera cita.

Sí preguntó sobre Rosalie. Admití que Emmett había sido mi terapeuta físico en rehabilitación donde aprendí a caminar de nuevo después de mi accidente de coche. Rosalie también trabaja como terapeuta profesional en el centro de rehabilitación, pero solo cuando es necesario. En realidad, ella es su propio jefe y trabaja de forma independiente para unos cuantos distritos escolares en South Jersey. Sus contratos terminaron la semana pasada al acercarse el final del año escolar, y es por eso que me sentí cómoda de estar aquí en LBI, a sabiendas que básicamente ella tenía todo su verano libre y estaría en la misma calle. No estaba entre sus pacientes como terapeuta profesional, pero fue al estar ahí con la frecuencia suficiente, recogiendo a Emmett y haciendo su propio trabajo, que nos hicimos grandes amigas.

"Entonces, después que pase el funeral, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el verano?" James pregunta mientras damos un paseo a la largo de la playa; con la arena húmeda bajo nuestros pies. Hoy la temperatura está mucho menos caliente y húmeda, y con el brillante sol de la tarde ocultándose a nuestra izquierda, la brisa del mar provoca un escalofrío en mis hombros de vez en cuando.

"Bueno, hablé con un par de casas de subasta en Nueva York esta semana y Sotheby's vendrá el miércoles a echarle un vistazo a las obras de arte, los muebles y la joyería de mi tía… cosas como esas. Planeo subastarlo todo y dar las ganancias a sus organizaciones benéficas favoritas. Ella era una gran altruista."

" _Wow_. Si Sotheby's viene a revisar tus cosas, ¿por qué no te quedas con algo de ese dinero? ¡No te haría falta nada por mucho tiempo!"

Me rio entre dientes y sacudo mi cabeza. "Sí… en realidad no es necesario cuando eres económicamente independiente. Me familia era muy adinerada, así que realmente no necesito dinero. Porque no dárselo a la que gente que sí lo necesita, ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto. Tienes un espíritu muy generoso, Bella. De verdad me gusta eso," James me felicita, provocando que me sonroje.

"Bueno, gracias. Solo me parece que es lo correcto. En fin… después que termine la subasta, voy a redecorar un poco la casa. Moderar el estilo museo antiguo y hacerla más una casa de playa. La hermana de Emmett es diseñadora de interiores y planea ayudarme con mi 'estilo y feng shui', lo que sea que es eso."

"Suena como un verano verdaderamente relajante, si me preguntas. Bueno, con suerte podrás mantenerte entretenida cuando no estés encerrada en tu casa determinando la ubicación de los muebles y esquema de colores. Tú y tus amigos deberían venir a mi _pub_ alguna ocasión. Es un pequeño lugar genial. Estamos verdaderamente ocupados todo el verano, pero te daré un trato de cinco estrellas si te veo."

Sonrío y bajo la vista con timidez mientras la sensación de algo retorciéndose empieza a carcomerme. _Relájate, Bella_. Al pasar junto a la duna de césped acercándonos a la calle donde está la cafetería, nos preparamos para despedirnos.

"De hecho, creo que posiblemente también trate de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. No puedo estar metida en la casa todo el día con muestras de pintura y catálogos de muebles. Emmett tiene que trabajar cada tres días durante el verano y Rose va a hacer su terapia de vez en cuando con clientes privados… así que me gustaría mantenerme ocupada. Estoy segura que algún lugar buscará algo de ayuda adicional de verano."

"Oh, definitivamente. Te elegirán pronto," James asegura, ayudando al brindarme apoyo en mis planes.

"Bueno, llegamos." Señalo mi flamante coche nuevo al cruzar la calle.

"Maldición. Este Mercedes es espectacular… un hermoso coche para una hermosa chica," James habla, alcanzando mi mano y rozando mis nudillos con su pulgar. "De verdad me la pasé muy bien contigo esta tarde. Me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo si quieres." Está de pie a menos de medio metro de mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos que muevo rápidamente por todas partes porque no puedo recordar un momento en el que un hombre me mirara de esa forma.

"Sí, definitivamente. Me encantaría, también me divertí. Muchas gracias por un momento agradable y fácil. Estoy segura que te diste cuenta que no he hecho esto por un tiempo."

"Bueno, nunca dije que yo era fácil," dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia y guiñándome un ojo.

En seguida, siento que el calor sube a mis mejillas al comenzar a tartamudear.

"Uhhh, no, no, no me refería a eso… yo… solo me refiero-"

"Bella, jaja… te estoy tomando el pelo. Te has estado sonrojando toda la tarde y solo quería ver tus mejillas rosadas una vez más antes que nos vayamos por separado."

"Oh, ja… de acuerdo. Lo siento. Soy muy mala para esto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en una cita." _¿Esa era una mentira?_ Definitivamente no. Había pasado mucho tiempo… pero en serio, no sabía si alguna vez había estado en una cita.

"Bueno, escucha… me encantaría llamarte otra vez… ¿puedo?"

"Sí, me gustaría eso."

"Genial." Se acerca y presiona gentilmente sus labios en los míos. Se siente suave y caliente y tiene un ligero sabor a dulce de mantequilla de maní. Es divino. Me ofrece dos rápidos y castos besos justo después del más prolongado y se aparta con una intensa sonrisa que me haces sonreír alegremente.

"Gracias por un momento divertido, Bella."

Sonrío al presionar el botón para abrir las puertas del coche. "Gracias, James."

"Es un placer. Te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sip… suena bien!"

Se despide agitando su mano y guiñándome un ojo y se da la vuelta para alejarse. No trae su coche, por lo que asumo que se dirige a la casa del _catering_ , que me doy cuenta está a la vuelta de la cuadra de donde estoy estacionada.

Abriendo la puerta, dejo que fluya el aire para sacar algo del calor acumulado. Tocó mis labios con mis dedos y sonrío.

Dulce. Muy dulce en todo sentido de la palabra. Y completamente sincero.

Nunca me presionó a hablar cuando no quería hacerlo. No se puso muy físico o tocón, lo que me habría hecho sentir realmente incómoda y luego, al final, unos cuantos besos encantadores para agradecerme por un buen rato.

 _Wow_.

Aunque no tengo base para comparación, creo que esta fue una cita realmente buena.

También creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? He perdido dos camareras y un barman en un día. Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de la temporada, maldita sea. Es el momento de revisar esas aplicaciones una vez más y ver si hay alguien más aún disponible que estuviera lo suficientemente interesado como para aplicar hace unos meses.

"¿Qué pasó, E?" James entra como si nada a la oficina y veo la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Mucho de hecho. He tenido una tarde mierda y la noche ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía… ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Acabo de tener una cita con mi lindura del _catering_ ," James ofrece.

"Oh, te refieres a la cliente encantadora que vas a tratar con el máximo respeto al menos hasta que se cobre su cheque, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, vete a la mierda, Edward. Ella es realmente agradable. Acabo de pasar las últimas horas con ella. Incluso la pasé bien. Es genial. Te agradaría."

" _Ugh_. De acuerdo, lo siento… estoy siendo un pendejo. Me alegra que pasaras un buen rato, pero estoy a punto de arruinarlo, ¿estás listo?"

"Ohhhh… ¿ahora qué?" James suspira exasperado y se deja caer en la silla justo frente al escritorio de la oficina, molesto porque tuve éxito en arruinar su buen humor en menos de tres minutos.

Creo que eso es un récord incluso para mí.

"Erin, Caitlin y Colin recibieron esta mañana la noticia que sus padres estuvieron en un accidente de coche. Todos van a volar a Irlanda mañana y no van a volver este verano. De modo que nos faltan dos camareras y un barman. Lindo, ¿eh? Quiero decir, de verdad apesta que sus padres salieran lastimados, pero ahora estamos realmente jodidos. Al menos hasta que pueda encontrar remplazos decentes."

La sonrisa de James normalmente con hoyuelos se transforma en una de satisfacción. ¿Me escuchó correctamente?

"¿Por qué demonios estás sonriendo? ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Estamos jodidos hasta nuevo aviso!"

"Oh, te escuché, E. Pero no te preocupes. Ya te tengo una chica."

"¿Cómo lograste eso? ¿No estuviste en una cita esta tarde? Acabo de enterarme que los Dalton volverán a Irlanda esta mañana."

"¡Estoy hablando de mi cita! Ella sería perfecta e incluso mencionó que iba a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en las siguientes semanas."

"¿En serio? NO voy a contratar tu sabor de la semana para que una vez que la botes, esté deprimida y/o de un humor de perros por el resto del verano. Estamos tratando de mantener un ambiente de trabajo sano y seguro. ¿No aprendiste nada del incidente con Tanya en el 2005?"

Mi hermano consume drogas. Es la única explicación lógica por su falta de juicio.

 _Nota personal: buscar marcas de aguja más tarde._

"Ja. Ja. Ja," responde de forma sarcástica. "Edward, en serio. Ella será genial. Es graciosa, inteligente, atractiva… ¡todas esas cosas la hacen excelente para el negocio! Y por cierto, Tanya no estaba en su sano juicio el verano que ella y yo trabajamos de camareros en Chatterbox. De haber sabido que empezaría a lanzar palitos de mozzarella y dedos de pollo a la mesa de chicas a las que estaba sirviendo, y luego perseguirlas arrojándoles sus galletas y batidos de crema sobre sus cabezas, nunca le habría dicho al jefe que la contratara ese verano."

"¡James, estabas durmiendo con Tanya mientras coqueteabas consistente y abiertamente con tus clientes femeninas y escribiendo tu número de teléfono en la parte de atrás de sus recibos! ¡Se supone que solo escribirías 'gracias' en la parte de atrás del maldito recibo, tonto!" La ingenuidad de mi hermano comienza a darme un intenso dolor de cabeza porque le estoy sacudiendo mucho la cabeza.

"Semántica, Edward. Además, he madurado. Nunca haría eso estos días; ¡sobre todo porque soy dueño de la mitad de este maldito bar! Estoy hablando en serio, hombre. Está chica es genial y encajará muy bien aquí. Estoy seguro que aprenderá rápido para ayudarnos durante el verano. ¿Y quién sabe? Si trabaja bien, tal vez podemos quedarnos con ella más allá del verano… ahora vive de forma permanente en Loveladies."

" _Ugh_ … ¿y definitivamente es a la que vamos a hacerle el _catering_ en un par de semanas? ¿El funeral Harrigton?" En serio, no puedo creer que estoy considerando esto.

"Sí, te lo dije. Sí. Vamooooos… ¡deja de mirarme como si tuviera un tercer ojo! ¡Acabo de resolver tu problema! ¡He estado aquí menos de diez minutos y acabo de apagar un gran fuego! ¿Qué más tienes para mí?" Arroja sus brazos para todos lados, tratando de enfatizar su punto.

"James. En serio. Realmente quiero algo de continuidad. No puedo contratar a esta chica y tenerte perdiendo el tiempo. Tienes que prometerme que te comportarás. Y de ninguna jodida manera voy a programarlos a los dos juntos. SI ella toma el trabajo y SI funciona en las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento, ustedes no estarán trabajando al mismo tiempo. Lo último que quiero o necesito es entrar a la oficina y verte inclinándola sobre el escritorio."

"Sutil, E, realmente sutil. Ya te lo dije. Ella parece dulce y no del tipo que se inclinaría sobre un escritorio en su trabajo. Y disculpa, pero, ¿por qué me estoy defendiendo contigo? Te dije que ya no soy así. ¡Joder! Salí con Charlotte por más de seis meses el año pasado. Puedo tener una relación. Me estoy haciendo viejo. No puedo seguir como solía hacerlo en otras épocas." Puedo ver que James se está desesperando si está usando lo de "me estoy haciendo viejo".

¿Tal vez de verdad ella le agrada?

"Tienes veintitrés, pendejo. Tienes mucha vida por delante. Pero, como sea, si crees que podrías salir con ella, entonces estoy feliz por ti. Aun así, no voy a programarlos juntos. Si realmente te gusta, entonces tendrás que esforzarte más por verse en sus días y noches libres. Podrías intercambiar un par de horas aquí y allá, pero eso es todo, mi amigo."

"Hecho. Puedo vivir con eso. Voy a llamarla. ¿Quieres hablar con ella para hacerlo oficial?"

"Nop. Voy a confiar en ti como me pediste. Tú manejas este lugar tanto como yo. Sabes cómo lidiar con una nueva contratación. Solo infórmame lo que dice ella y cuándo puede empezar si decide tomarlo."

"Oh, lo tomará. Puedo ser muy convincente," dice James con una chispa en sus ojos azul cielo.

"Mmmm. Eso es lo que temo."

* * *

 **(1) Long Beach Island**

 **(2) Este fue un juego de palabras imposible de traducir, los dulces que James y Bella comían en inglés se llaman "fudge" por eso el nombre de la tienda era "Oh Fudge" pero lo gracioso es la película en que se basaron para ponerle ese nombre. El niño llamado Ralphie está cuidado unas tuercas que un hombre le está dando mientras arregla un coche y se le caen, en ese momento se escucha que dice "Oh fudge" cuando en realidad él usa la palabra con F, fuck y al final trata de disfrazarla con fudge. Voy a poner el video de esa parte de la película en el grupo para que la vean.**

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, peligro a la vista, ¿será que Bella acepté trabajar en Last Call? ¿Se imaginan cómo reaccionará Edward al tenerla como empleada? Pero bueno, hay que recordar que Edward todavía no sabe quién es la mujer con la que está saliendo su hermano, no se preocupen, ya nos acercamos a eso y complicará bastante las cosas. Y bueno, creo que se respondieron algunas de sus preguntas, querían saber si Emmett y Rose la conocían de antes de que perdiera la memoria y ya vieron que no, y no tiene familia y al parecer tampoco amigos. Así que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla a recobrar su pasado. Frustrante, ¿verdad? Pero al menos su cita con James salió bien, y él ya sabe un poco de su vida, veremos ahora hasta dónde llega su relación. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saberlo, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización. Si lees y nunca has dejado un review, ¡anímate! Solo se requiere de unos minutos y puedes contribuir para leer pronto el próximo capi ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lagie, aliceforever85, JessMel, Say's, Smedina, Manligrez, Cathaysa, Tata XOXO, Daniela CullenMa, eliananayara, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, larosaderosas, Sully YM, tulgarita, cary, PRISOL, YessyVL13, Maryluna, calvialexia, Vrigny, Yoliki, injoa, saraipineda44, glow0718, freedom2604, alejandra1987, patymdn, torrespera172, E-Chan Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, carolaap, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Pili, Mafer, Melany, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	7. Los rincones de mi mente

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Seis~**

 **BPOV**

" _Se le llama amnesia retrógrada, Bella. Es la razón por la que no puedes recordar algunas porciones de tu vida, pero no todas ellas. En la mayoría de los casos, son los recuerdos más recientes los que desafortunadamente se borran. Creo que explica por qué no puedes recordar el accidente o cualquier cosa en los años que le antecedieron. Sin duda, recuerdas a tu tía Didyme, y no significa que no podamos continuar ejercitando tu cerebro para tratar de extraer algunos recuerdos más… sacarlos, por decirlo así, de su cautiverio. El trabajo de un patólogo del habla es también evaluar y tratar trastornos del habla, lo que incluye terapia cognitiva. Trabajaré contigo en todo tipo de actividades de la memoria, juegos, ejercicios y cosas como esas. Vamos a ver si podemos localizar algunos de esos recuerdos que en este momento estás teniendo problemas para acceder. Sin embargo, necesito que te mantengas positiva. Sé que esto es atemorizante y sé que estás totalmente abrumada. Por favor, ten presente que puedes hablar conmigo, con tus doctores, con las enfermeras y con tu tía. Todos queremos que tengas éxito y te sientas más como tú misma otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?"_

"¿Bells? ¿Estás ahí? Oh— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Emmett me saca abruptamente de mi ensoñación. Encontré algunos de los papeles e información médica de cuando fui dada de alta del hospital… o al menos de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y enviada a la sección de rehabilitación del hospital donde tenía que aprender a caminar otra vez. Y aunque él declara que estuvo trabajando conmigo desde que entré en coma, no fue sino hasta que llegué a la unidad de rehabilitación que recuerdo conocer a mi héroe… a mi Emmett.

"Hola. Sí, acabo de encontrar unos papeles viejos del hospital. Creo que son de antes que me enviaran a tu ala." Lo miré con una sonrisa tímida y me respondió con un guiño.

"El mejor día de tu vida, ¿cierto? Todas las mujeres aman al Em-man," canturrea, curveando sus dos brazos y procediendo a besar sus bíceps. Este hombre es un completo desastre. Luego, me da esa sonrisa de millón de dólares y tengo que sacudir mi cabeza y rodar los ojos. No hay una gota de egoísmo en el cuerpo de este hombre. Haría lo que sea para cuidar de aquellos cercanos a él. Y aunque nuestra relación comenzó como paciente-terapeuta, rápidamente se convirtió en mi amigo y confidente más fiable.

Por supuesto, tenía a tía Didi en ese tiempo, y aunque era una mujer generosa y cariñosa, era un poco atolondrada y poco convencional…definitivamente única. No alguien a quien pudiera confesar mis más profundos secretos (si los tuviera) o mis más profundos deseos (no que tuviera alguno de esos tampoco). Como sea… Emmett fue a quien necesité y en quien me apoyé casi en todo por un largo tiempo.

"Sí, mi vida cambió irrevocablemente el día que entraste por la puerta de mi habitación de hospital, Em. Fue el comienzo de Bella Biónica… o Bella 2.0 como me llamaste ese primer día."

"¡Nueva y mejorada, cariño! En fin, Rosie me envió por ti. Vamos a ponernos en camino a Ocean City cuando ella vuelva de su visita a domicilio. Habrá terminado en una hora. ¿Estás lista para irnos?"

"Sí, solo deja que me ponga mis tenis y que agarre mi maleta. Te encontraré abajo."

"De acuerdo… voy a calentar el coche."

"Em, está a más de treinta grados afuera… sabes que no necesitas calentar el coche."

"Sí, cuando digo 'calentar el coche' me refiero escuchar mi radio a un sorprendente nivel de decibeles."

Sonrío y me echo a reír, "De acuerdo, saldré en un momento."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Aunque apenas pasa del mediodía, ya hay bastantes embotellamientos de tráfico en el boulevard Long Beach. Sin embargo, no importa; Rose no regresará a la casa hasta al menos la una. Ocean City está como a una hora al sur de LBI, y probablemente terminaremos lidiando con el tráfico de fin de semana de la costa ya sea que tomemos calles alternativas o la autopista Garden State, sin duda. Nuestro objetivo es estar ahí al final de la tarde para disfrutar de una cena temprana y solo divertirnos saliendo y entrando en las tiendas en el paseo marítimo.

"Bueeeeeno, ¿te importaría compartir los excitantes detalles?" _¡Ja! Solo le tomó 35 segundos_. Y empieza la caza de Emmett por más información de mi gran primera cita.

"Bueno, Em, estoy segura que tu esposa ya te dio la versión resumida de mi cita con James, ¿qué más te gustaría saber?"

"No lo sé. ¿Te trató bien? ¿Es material para una segunda cita? ¿Has hablado con él desde ayer en la tarde?"

 _Buen Señor._

Es peor que una preadolescente perdiendo tiempo en el baño en un baile de escuela. Después de todo, ahí es donde todo el verdadero drama de 'quién ama a quién' y 'debería invitarlo al baile o esperar a que él me busque' tiene lugar. Los tratos más importantes se cierran en el baño de las chicas… eso es lo que recuerdo de la secundaria. Era como la Convención de Ginebra algunas veces. Tal vez todos los líderes del mundo deberían tratar de resolver sus problemas reunidos frente a lavabos al nivel de la cintura y dispensadores goteando con jabón líquido rosa y sin nombre. Parecía funcionar para nosotras en ese entonces.

"Sí, he hablado con él desde ayer y sí, voy a salir con él otra vez. Y sí, hasta ahora parece ser material para más de una cita y sí, fue un perfecto caballero y me dejó esperando ansiosa por nuestro próximo encuentro. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, creo que él es genial. Veremos qué pasa después, ¿verdad?"

"Demonios sí, pequeña. Estoy emocionado por ti. ¡Buena forma de aventurarte y familiarizarte!" Emmett está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo miro de soslayo esperando que no me vea sonreír con suficiencia. Si las cosas continúan bien, esperaba hacer más que familiarizarme. Sacudo mi cabeza por mi audacia. No quiero parecer una salida… pero estoy más que lista para explorar ese beso con el que iniciamos ayer.

"¡Sí, y que te parece esto! No tuve oportunidad de mencionárselo a Rose porque estaba muy absorta en los detalles de nuestra cita y luego nos desviamos del tema hablando de la venida de Alice, Jasper y los niños, pero… ¡James me pidió que fuera mesera en su bar!"

"¡En serio! Eso es increíble. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas interesada en trabajar!"

"Bueno, le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza por un par de semanas. Contigo trabajando tres días y descansando otros tres; y Rose visitando clientes privados unas cuantas veces a la semana, pensé que me gustaría concentrarme en algo más que los planes para redecorar. El representante de Sotheby's dijo que tenían una fecha disponible para la subasta a principios de agosto. Por lo que tengo que esperar para hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con cambiar el interior de la casa… podría matar algo de tiempo y conocer gente, ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto. Me encanta tu actitud. Puede ser lo que necesitas para salir de ese bajón. Sé que ha sido difícil perder a Didi… y Rosie y yo somos una compañía espectacular… pero incluso nosotros nos volvemos aburridos después de un tiempo," se ríe entre dientes. "Es posible que mantenerte ocupada durante el verano sea lo que el doctor te ordenó… ¡el doctor del aaaaamoooor!"

Le doy un manotazo al bíceps de Emmett y se encoje y se ríe.

"Dije que voy a empezar a servir mesas, no a sumergirme en un romance en vivo de Harlequín **(1)** , bobo." No que me quejé de algún romance.

Realmente estoy deseando otra cita con James. No quiero hacerme muchas esperanzas, pero después de nuestra cita y posterior llamada de dos horas anoche, estoy pensando que también está interesado en acercarse más.

¡Solo espero que su versión de acercarse sea similar a la mía!

"Así que, bueno, quiere que pasemos esta noche al bar por una bebida cuando volvamos de Ocean City… ¿si ustedes quieren?"

"¡Claro! ¡Tengo que echarle un ojo a tu nuevo territorio si vas a ser una chica de bar de ahora en adelante!"

"Em, voy a ser camarera no una mujer de la calle. Pero gracias, será divertido. Con suerte, Rose no estará tan agotada por trabajar durante el almuerzo y divertirse en Ocean City toda la tarde."

"Oh por favor, ella es una fiestera total. Estaba tumbada en la playa justo después del desayuno hasta diez minutos antes que tuviera que conducir a la casa de su cliente. No está ni de cerca agotada, estará dispuesta, créeme. ¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre del bar?"

"Umm, no lo dije," me eché a reír al darme cuenta de mi metida de pata, "Supongo que debería averiguar el nombre del lugar donde podría trabajar. Eso podría ser de ayuda. Al menos James me envió la dirección en un mensaje de texto anoche, para que sepamos a dónde vamos."

"Muy bien, suena excelente para mí. ¿Me pregunto si es Joe Pops? Ese lugar es una locura. Mierda… ¡podrías estar saliendo con el dueño de Joe Pops!"

"Copropietario… ¿y supongo que has estado antes en Joe Pops?"

"Demonios sí… es un bar excelente. Se presentan bandas increíbles. Una pista de baile genial. Unas papas fritas con queso BUENÍSIMAS."

"Oh Emmett, tú y tu panza. Eres un pozo sin fondo, lo juro."

"Bueno, prepárate para esta noche, Pequeña Bell, porque estás a punto de ver algo realmente especial. ¿Creíste que comí mucho el Día de Acción de Gracias el año pasado? Oh, no has visto nada hasta que no me veas en el paseo marítimo de Ocean City, chica delicada. Va a ser épico."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡Ves, Bells! Es la noche genial que te prometimos, ¿o qué?" Emmett me susurró con fuerza, completamente emocionado y actuando como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

No, en serio, de verdad es como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Hemos estado en un compás de espera en Shriver's en el paseo marítimo, donde Emmett se estacionó frente a los contenedores de caramelo masticable de agua salada. Cuenta meticulosamente diez caramelos de cada color y sabor. Después de eso, va el contenedor de Swedish Fish **(2)**. Pero no cualquier Swedish Fish… los MINI Swedish Fish porque al parecer los grandes son para 'pretenciosos'.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_

También se me informó que los mini son más dulces y más adecuados para transportar. Y él no tiene tiempo para el despliegue de colores que viene en el tamaño más grande… quiere que dos tercios de la bolsa sea de minis sabor cereza roja y que el último tercio sea sabor uva morada. También es muy tacaño con esos.

Nunca supe eso de él. Durante todos los meses de verano que fui paciente de él, siempre fue muy generoso con sus deliciosos dulcecitos. Volvía después de un fin de semana y me contaba del fantástico clima en la costa y luego compartía sus caramelos de agua salada. No me imaginaba, que también tenía Swedish Fish, pero al parecer no eran para compartir.

Ni siquiera puedo mirar a este festín azucarado que nos rodea ahora, porque acabamos de atiborrarnos con dos pies grandes de Mack and Manco. Y Em tenía toda la razón, la pizza que comimos el sábado pasado sabía a mierda comparada con esta.

Al esperar que nos sentaran en una apretada cabina, Emmett era como un padre orgulloso alentándome a observar de cerca cómo la salsa salía disparada del tubo para aterrizar en la masa circular cruda de cuarenta y cinco centímetros. Creo que en algún momento lo escuché lloriquear. Una vez que estuvimos sentados y con nuestros dos pizzas sobre la mesa calientes y recién hechas, Rose y yo vimos boquiabiertas a Emmett haciéndole el amor a sus rebanadas de pizza. En un momento dado, felicité a Rose después de observar las habilidades orales de Emmett. Claramente sabe cómo manejar sus labios, lengua y dientes. Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó a reírse mientras yo la acompañaba por hilaridad de todo. Era como ver una película porno con un fetiche, "Peter se lo hace a la Pizza." De verdad, era algo digno de ver.

Con todo y eso, nuestras pizzas estuvieron exquisitas. Rose y yo hicimos un trabajo decente y solo tuvimos que envolver tres de las ocho rebanadas de la que compartimos. Emmett consiguió comerse seis de sus ocho, para finalmente palmear su barriga declarando "Me rindo" y darlo por terminado; pero de alguna forma aquí estamos todos mirando a la peor pesadilla diabética ni diez minutos después de dejar el concurrido local de pizza.

 _¿Qué puedo decir?_ Hombres.

Una vez que la compra de dos kilos de dulces de Emmett está completa, continuamos paseándonos y decidimos jugar una ronda de golf en miniatura. Rosalie nos está ganando a Em y a mí, pero nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Minutos después de entregar nuestros palos de golf y lápices, Emmett insiste en que compremos pastel de embudo. Ahora me encuentro compartiéndolo una vez más con Rosalie hasta que simplemente ya no podemos verlo. Mientras estamos comiendo la delicia espolvoreada de azúcar, Em tiene las agallas de decir que es hora del helado… y ahí es donde pinto mi raya. De NINGUNA manera iba a comer más. Esto es una locura. Cuando Emmett me dijo la semana pasada que comían de una punta del paseo marítimo a la otra, no estaba exagerando, ni siquiera un poco.

Al regresar caminando por el paseo hacia donde estacionamos temprano en la tarde, me paro en seco cuando nos topamos con un gigantesco hotel. Al menos, se ve como un hotel. Tía Didi dijo que pasé los veranos de la mayoría de mis años de adolescencia aquí en Ocean City, pero nunca fue específica en cuanto a dónde nos quedamos. Por lo que sé, mi papá nos rentaba una casa todos los veranos. Si embargo, simplemente no podía ignorar la sensación de familiaridad de esta estructura. Es enorme, ocupando una cuadra completa de la ciudad y extendiéndose hacia atrás casi hasta el paseo. Sin duda se ve lujoso.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?" Escucho la preocupación viniendo de las palabras de Rosalie.

"Sí… estoy bien. Es solo que… este edificio, este centro turístico me parece muy familiar. Siento como que debería conocer este lugar… tal vez he estado aquí antes."

"¿En serio? Bueno, entremos y demos una vuelta. Es un hotel, tal vez te quedaste aquí con tus padres mientras crecías. ¡Emmett… oye, Em!"

Emmett se ha adelantado un poco a nosotros y está echando un vistazo a los cangrejos ermitaños, afirmando que quiere una mascota de verano. Se da la vuelta, buscando a Rosalie cuando la escucha gritándole y trota de vuelta hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no te agrada la idea de un pequeño cangrejito para el verano, Rosie." Emmett le está dando sus mejores ojos de cachorro e intentando envolver su delgada cintura con sus brazos.

"No, bobo. Te hablo porque Bella siente que reconoce este edificio. ¿Sabes algo de él?" Rose pregunta.

"Por supuesto. Es el Flanders. Todos conocen el Flanders."

De repente, el remordimiento se apodera del rostro de Emmett y las intensas punzadas de culpa provocan que sus ojos miren hacia abajo, incapaces de mirarme.

"Jesús. Bells, no quise decirlo así. Lo siento. Yo-"

"¡Em, basta! En serio, está bien… solo dime lo que sabes de él. No heriste mis sentimientos; solo quiero saber por qué presiento que debería recordar este lugar."

"Bueno, es un hotel realmente famoso aquí en Ocean City. Siempre lo ha sido. Súper elegante comparado con todo lo demás en la isla. Aunque no creo que siga funcionando como hotel. Escuché que estaba clausurado… pero tal vez alguien más lo compró. Definitivamente, se ve que ahora está prosperando. ¡Vamos a echarle un vistazo!"

Emmett agarró mi mano y yo agarré la de Rosalie y tomados de las manos nos abrimos paso por el paseo en este momento lleno de gente hasta acercarnos a la entrada.

Al entrar al vestíbulo principal, en seguida me abruma una sensación de _Déjà vu_. Tal vez Rosalie tenía razón. Quizás vine aquí con mis padres hace años. Emmett se excusa para hablar con el empleado de recepción mientras Rosalie y yo solo admiramos nuestro entorno.

Es opulento. Es la única palabra que viene a mi mente por el momento. Un esquema de colores malva, verde oscuro y dorado con estampados florales en el papel pintado y tapizado. Piezas de arte ornamentado y muebles que aunque sin duda todos son bonitos, sin duda pertenecen a un museo y no necesariamente a una ciudad costera familiar. También hay enormes arreglos florales en bases en toda superficie crucial del vestíbulo. Casi se siente como un estilo que va de acuerdo con el gusto de tía Didi. Prácticamente podríamos estar parados en su casa. Aunque sin duda siento que he estado aquí antes, me da una sensación de ansiedad.

"El empleado en la recepción dijo que somos bienvenidos a echar un vistazo. El agente de ventas y renta se fue, pero estamos invitados a explorar el vestíbulo, los salones de baile y de conferencias, y la terraza trasera con la piscina y las cabañas." Emmett está emocionado de que haya una pista en mi radar y va tras ella con determinación. "Vamos, Bells… vamos a pasear por un rato. No tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo si no quieres."

Asiento de acuerdo. He visto suficiente del vestíbulo, así que deambulamos por un largo pasillo y le echamos un vistazo a los salones de baile y de conferencias. No hay mucho que ver ahí. El salón de baile está básicamente vacío, pero hay tres filas de carritos apilados en una esquina al fondo del salón, muy probablemente en preparación para un evento este fin de semana. El salón de conferencia se ve muy de negocios. Largas mesas de cedro con sillas de piel con ruedas a cada lado. Sencillo y elegante.

Rosalie y Emmett me observan de cerca, esperando que jadeé, para ver si tengo un _flashback_ o algo así, supongo. Pero nada se registra. Se los dejo saber al encogerme de hombros y sacudir mi cabeza diciendo que solo es falsa alarma. Tal vez todo esto es una casualidad. Deberíamos solo salir nuevamente al paseo y dirigirnos a casa en Long Beach Island. De todos modos, James está esperando que vayamos por un trago.

"Oh mira, la puerta a la terraza trasera. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el perímetro y entonces podemos irnos, si todavía crees que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Bells." Rosalie intenta permanecer animada para no desmoralizarme.

Trato de salir del estado de ánimo melancólico que me invadió en los últimos diez minutos. "Estoy bien. Sí, vamos a echar un vistazo a lo que tienen atrás y luego nos vamos. Por más divertido que haya sido atiborrarnos de comida... ¡esta noche estoy lista para una verdadera bebida! ¡Tal vez hasta que me ponga ebria! ¡Lo merezco! ¡Y ya que me voy a quedar en su casa esta noche, puedo hacerlo!"

Emmett grita y empieza a hacer escándalo. "¡Awww, SNAP! ERRRY'BODY IN DA CLUB GETTIN' TIPS… errry'body in da club getting' tipsy **(3)**. ¡Estoy contigo, Bells!"

Una media docena de personas gira su cabeza de golpe para ver si Chingy está de pronto en concierto en el vestíbulo del Flanders. Tristemente, descubren que es solo nuestro Emmett, que siente la necesidad de canalizar raperos intensos periódicamente durante su día para su diversión y la molestia de su esposa.

"Muy bien, vamos LL Cool Em, no nos avergüences más. Está gente se ven como si les gustaría comernos y escupirnos. Nos rodea la alta sociedad. Siento que debería llevar guantes blancos y el diamante corazón del océano." _Pobre Rosalie_ , las bobadas de Emmett siempre la ponen nerviosa cuando está en un entorno desconocido. Ella nunca, jamás quiere ser el centro de la atención. Y cuando Emmett está de tu brazo, si su apariencia física y estatura no hace que extraños se acomoden en su asiento y presten atención, sus inesperadas ovaciones de éxitos efímeros definitivamente hacen el trabajo, para su mortificación.

" _Wow_. No está mal. ¡Mira esta piscina!" Los ojos de Emmett se amplían. "¡Maldita sea, me pregunto cuánto cuesta rentar una! ¡Esas cabañas son LINDAS!" Emmett y Rose se susurran el uno al otro de lo lujoso de la terraza trasera del Flanders.

Mis ojos continúan divagando, pero de pronto estoy obsesionada con las cabañas. Más específicamente, la cabaña al centro frente a la parte principal de la piscina. Parece ser el foco de toda la atención. Camino en silencio con Emmett y Rose, aun mirando fijamente el entorno detrás de mí y me detengo justo afuera de la cabaña. Hay algunos nadadores nocturnos, pero las cabañas parecen estar desocupadas. No puedo evitar echar un vistazo al interior. Aunque no reconozco nada en específico, hay un ambiente de familiaridad. Miro por la esquina de mi ojo a un adolescente que tiene una pila de toallas usadas en su mano al dirigirse hacia la entrada trasera al vestíbulo. Lleva puestos unos bañadores blancos, una camiseta polo azul claro y sandalias marrones. Intento con desesperación de aferrarme a algo. Alguna pista que pudiera decirme que voy por buen camino con relación a algo de mi historia… pero igual de rápido que llegaron los sentimientos, parecen desvanecerse nuevamente. Es más que frustrante. Realmente quiero creer que me sentí atraída a este edificio porque he estado aquí antes, pero no tengo evidencia sólida y ciertamente ningún recuerdo sólido.

"¡Maldita sea!" Si solo UNA persona de mi pasado pudiera decirme qué pensar, cómo actuar o al menos, darme una pista de quién soy, lo que hice, a dónde fui, cualquier cosa. Pero no tengo a nadie. Todo continúa siendo un puto misterio.

"Vamos, chicos," digo encogiéndome de hombros. "Creo que fue una falsa alarma. Nada sobresale como un claro recuerdo… apenas si tengo uno borroso. Quiero creer que estuve aquí. ¿Pero saben qué? En este momento, no vale la pena mi tiempo y exasperación. Me he estado divirtiendo tanto hoy, no quiero comenzar a pensar en todo lo que me entristece y me hace sentir sola otra vez. Salgamos de aquí y vamos a tomar una copa."

"De acuerdo cariño, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero oye, es genial que tuvieras un 'presentimiento'. Tal vez llevará a algo en el futuro, ¿no crees?" Rose es mi animadora. Se esfuerza tanto; que decido darle algo.

"Sí. Incluso si solo es una corazonada, es más de lo que tenía cuando inició este día. De modo que tal vez, si seguimos haciendo esto durante el verano, despierte algunos recuerdos. Espero que lo haga."

Ni siquiera yo creo esa mierda que estoy escupiendo. Pero Emmett y Rose solo sonríen y asienten de acuerdo. Si se dan cuenta o no que estoy mintiendo, no importa. Sello el trato en esta visita. Si tengo que recordar cosas… supongo que lo haré. Creo que este no es mi día de suerte.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Es el número 800 del boulevard North Long Beach, Em," le grito desde el asiento trasero de su coche. Por supuesto, no puede oírme porque estamos escuchando una mezcla de 'homenaje a Bella' que aparentemente acaba de sacar de su colección después que dejamos Ocean City. La canción de Chingy que estaba cantando antes a voz en cuello está retumbando en su coche mientras cruzamos la calzada, volviendo a entrar a la isla.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Dijiste el número 800 del boulevard? Entonces Joe Pops no es a donde vamos, ¡creo que va a ser Last Call! ¡Eso es genial!" Puedo ver que Emmett es todo sonrisas por su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

"Last Call… ¿no fue ese el bar al que fuimos el viernes pasado?" Pregunto.

"¡Sí… qué gracioso! ¡Ahora estás saliendo con el dueño y convirtiéndote en una camarera ahí! Oh, qué cambios pueden ocurrir en una semana, ¿eh?"

Frunzo mis labios, sumida en mis pensamientos. A ese camarero no parecía agradarle mucho. Fue cortés por el resto de la noche, pero no me gusta la idea de lidiar con un tipo no muy agradable. Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia. Podría haber estado teniendo una mala noche. No puedo permitir que una sola persona impida que avance y dicte los cambios que quiero hacer en mi vida.

Tengo que comenzar en alguna parte. ¿Por qué no en Last Call?

Rose está muy callada mientras encontramos estacionamiento como a una media cuadra del bar. James tenía razón… solo desde afuera el lugar se ve abarrotado esta noche. Le echo un vistazo y rápidamente pinta una sonrisa en su rostro y agarra la mano de Emmett mientras atravesamos el lote.

Una vez dentro, en seguida veo a James detrás de la barra, poniendo dinero en la caja registradora. Se da la vuelta, me localiza y una bonita sonrisa adorna su rostro. _Wow_. Es un bombón. Creo que pueda estar sintiendo algo por este chico.

Nos abrimos paso a través de la multitud, que está abarrotada aquí como sardinas enlatadas. Al acercarme a la barra, James se inclina y me da un beso directamente en los labios.

"Hola, encantadora dama. Me alegra que pudieras venir. ¿Puedo darte una bebida?"

 _Me desmayo_. De acuerdo… concéntrate, Bella.

"¡Umm, sí! Me gustaría un Amaretto Sour. ¿Rose? ¿Em? ¿Qué van a tomar?"

Emmett dice, "Solo voy a querer una botella de Rolling Rock y un Martini Sucio con tres aceitunas para Rosie."

Comienzo con las formalidades antes de ir más allá. "Emmett, te presento a James Cullen. James, Emmett McCarty y te acuerdas de su esposa, Rose."

"¡Sí! Un gusto verte de nuevo, Rose. Un placer conocerte, hombre." Intercambiaron una sonrisa asintiendo y lo que parece un firme apretón de manos.

"¿Van a comer algo? Puedo sentarlos en la sección del restaurante para que realmente puedan hablar sin gritar. ¿Les gustaría?" Agarra algunos menús y nos conduce a una mesa un poco retirada del área llena de gente que rodea la barra.

James se ve tan cariñoso, que no puedo soportarlo. Puede que tenga que besarlo otra vez antes que termine esta noche.

"Podría comer. ¿Qué nos recomiendas?" Rose y yo miramos con la boca abierta a Emmett al escuchar su declaración. No puede hablar en serio.

"¡Emmett Matthew McCarty, TIENES que estar bromeando! ¿Vas a comer más después de tu gira maratón de comida en el paseo marítimo? Voy a vomitar. Esto es ridículo cariño, incluso para ti. Vas a dormir en la habitación para huéspedes si te enfermas… NO voy a lidiar con tu trasero ebrio y atiborrado, amor."

"Pero, cariiiiiñooo… me amas atiborrado. Me gustaría atiborrarte," Emmett añade astutamente, acariciando su cuello con su nariz y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella provocando que Rosalie ponga los ojos en blanco y suelte una risita por las payasadas de su esposo.

"Jajajaja. Bueno, los dejo tortolitos para que lo resuelvan. Bella, siempre podrías echarle un vistazo al menú y empezar a familiarizarte con lo que servimos de cena, si quieres." James sugiere, agarrando algunos cubiertos cercanos envueltos y deslizándolos frente a cada uno de nosotros.

"Claro, eso suena perfecto. Muchas gracias."

"¡Oh, es un placer! Tú nos estás salvando… entre más pronto puedas comenzar aquí, más pronto mi hermano dejará esa actitud molesta. Se ha estado estresando desde que perdimos ayer tres miembros de nuestro personal."

"Tengo que conocerlo pronto. ¿Estás seguro que está de acuerdo con que me contrates sin que lo conozca primero?"

"Demonios, sí… ayer me dijo que confía totalmente en mí… estás bien. No te preocupes. Estuvo aquí más temprano, pero oye, si no se alcanzan a ver esta noche, él estará ahí en la degustación de comida el lunes, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Suena bien para mí!"

"Muy bien, tengo que regresar a la barra, nos están dando con todo… pero veré cómo estás de vez en cuando. Carly está sirviendo las mesas de esta sección… se las enviaré." James me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

"Gracias." Añado con una sonrisa y luego me atrevo. "Trata de no extrañarme por ahí," coqueteo descaradamente.

Otro guiño y una sonrisa de él, y rápidamente vuelve a la barra. Oh, sí. Definitivamente necesito otro beso antes de que termine la noche.

 **EPOV**

Una vez que termino mi cerveza con el papá de Tori, entro a la oficina para continuar hojeando las aplicaciones. Necesito hacer unas llamadas más mañana por la mañana para ver si alguien más está disponible para servir mesas o atender el bar este verano. Incluso si James termina contratando a su nueva amante, todavía necesito un par de cuerpos más.

Agarro mi pila de papeles, mis llaves y mi teléfono y apago la luz. Cuando abro la puerta de mi oficina y me preparo a hacerme camino a través de la locura del viernes por la noche, mis ojos en seguida se desvían a la derecha.

¡No puedo creerlo!

Reconozco a la rubia de la semana pasada hablando animadamente con un tipo sentado a su mesa. No puedo ver su rostro, pero estoy seguro que es el mismo tipo que se presentó la noche del viernes pasado y se sentó con ellas toda la noche. Tiene su brazo rodeando el respaldo de su silla, así que supongo que es su pareja. Miro para ver si Isabella está con ellos otra vez, pero están solos.

De repente, me siento medio aliviado y medio decepcionado. Durante toda la semana he estado luchando, tratando de impedir que Isabella se filtre en mi mente… pero con solo el ver a su amiga aquí esta noche sin ella, mis emociones están en conflicto. Me hace pensar que tal vez la semana pasada fue algo de una sola vez. Quizás ella solo pasó por la ciudad y se encontró con una vieja amiga. Ni siquiera sé si realmente son tan cercanas. ¿Y saben qué? Ni siquiera debería importarme. No quiero seguir haciendo esto. Definitivamente, no quiero volverme loco pensando constantemente en ella.

 _¿Hola? ¡Pendejo! ¡Estás JODIDAMENTE COMPROMETIDO!_

Es en ese momento de determinación, choco con un cuerpo saliendo del tocador de damas. Soy cerca de treinta centímetros más alto que esta chica y cuando miro hacia abajo para asegurarme que no le he sangrado la nariz o algo, me recibe mi actual distracción y la ruina de mi existencia; nada menos que Isabella maldita Swan.

Y los golpes solo siguen llegando.

A. La. Mierda. Con. Mi. Vida.

* * *

 **(1) Harlequin Enterprises Limited es una compañía con sede en Toronto que publica novelas románticas y ficción femenina.**

 **(2) Es un dulce gomoso con forma de pescado elaborado originalmente por la productora de dulces sueca Malaco a finales de los años cincuenta para el mercado de Estados Unidos. La envoltura los llama un "alimento libre de grasa" y se venden en diferentes colores y sabores.**

 **(3) Es una canción del rapero Chingy llamada "Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy" en pocas palabras dice que todos en el club se están poniendo ebrios ;)**

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Edward! De por sí no puede dejar de pensar en ella y se la topa por todos lados, ¿le estará diciendo algo el destino? En fin, todavía tenemos que saber qué pasó entre estos dos y nos vamos acercando a unos de los momentos cruciales ;) Mientras tanto, ¿qué creen que pase en este encuentro? Y aunque no se resuelva mucho ahora, vaya que lo hará en esa degustación del lunes, ¿no creen? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, disculpen el retraso, aunque no fue solo mi culpa, recuerden que ustedes tienen que ver mucho en el ritmo de actualización, no lo olviden. Vamos a ponernos en marcha otra vez, pero no olviden dejar su huellita, no cuesta nada, solo un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Y si me cuentan cuáles son sus teorías y lo que les parece la historia, mucho mejor. Si sigo haciendo esto es por ustedes, las que se toman unos minutos para saludar y hacerme sentir que el tiempo dedicado a esto, vale la pena ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliananayara, Nadiia16, torrespera172, glow0718, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, JessMel, carolaap, Techu, YessyVL13, BereB, Anna, Sully YM, lagie, Lily, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, Smedina, Melany, Danny CullenMa, E-Chan Cullen, Jade HSos, Pam Malfoy Black, cary, kaja0507, Maryluna, dushakis, Adriu, jupy, aliceforever85, Vrigny, Tecupi, EriCastelo, Vanina Iliana, larosaderosas, rjnavajas, cavendano13, tulgarita, patymdn, Mafer, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	8. Una horrible verdad

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Siete~**

 **BPOV**

¡Ooooph!

" _Wow_. Disculpe, no prestaba atención por dónde iba," le balbuceo a la pared de ladrillo con la que acabo de chocar al salir del tocador de damas.

Levanto la vista y veo al señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable del viernes pasado. Me está mirando como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer, nunca alguien ha chocado con él en su mundo. Parece que su campo de fuerza de sensualidad junto con su actitud ha sido penetrado. Oh, bueno. Avanza…

Al dar un paso a la izquierda él lo da a la derecha, luego hacemos lo mismo del otro lado. Durante la tercera ronda de bailar de un lado a otro, agarra mis dos brazos y me detiene.

"Lamento eso. Tampoco estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estás bien? Nos golpeamos bastante fuerte." Sus ojos empiezan a suavizarse mientras habla.

"No. Quiero decir, sí. Quiero decir, estoy bien. Lo siento. Es solo que me tomaste desprevenida. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?" Le respondo sonando como la completa y total torpe que soy.

"He estado mejor." Murmura, pero estamos tan cerca que lo escucho claramente. Y de repente, no creo que se refiera a que está adolorido físicamente. O tal vez lo está. Este tipo es simplemente… extraño.

"Oh. Bueno, una vez más, lo siento. Prometo mantener los ojos abiertos de ahora en adelante siempre que salga del tocador." Estoy teniendo problemas para disculparme con este tipo. También me doy cuenta que este hombre es increíblemente atractivo, ahora que lo estoy viendo de cerca. Sus ojos esmeralda están fijos en los míos. Bajo su mirada intensa, me siento hipnotizada. ¿Qué más quiere de mí? Dije que lo lamento. Incluso dije que me aseguraría de siempre prestar atención cuando deje la escena de este crimen aparentemente horrible. ¿Cuál es el protocolo aquí? ¿Necesitamos intercambiar números de licencia y pólizas de seguro? ¿Cuál es la sanción por caminar bajo la influencia de alcohol?"

"Isabella."

"¿Sí?" _Bieeen, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre este tipo?_ Supo mi bastante específica orden de bebida no alcohólica y ahora, ¿de la nada sabe mi nombre? Tiene qué haber algo más aquí que simplemente no entiendo. "Lo siento, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Eres Isabella Swan."

"No. Bueno, sí, me refiero a que… lo fui hace tiempo. Pero todos me llaman Bella. Y es King. Mi apellido es King." Le ofrezco un atisbo de sonrisa para ver si puedo persuadir al señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable a que deje esa expresión apenas disimulada de animosidad.

"King." Repite.

"Sí."

"Isabella King."

"Sí, _**Bella**_ King." _¿Holaaaa? ¿Hay eco aquí?_

"¿Algo qué ver con Royce y Gianna?"

"Sí."

"¿Y Alec King?" Casi empieza a escupir los nombres al final. Me encuentro retrocediendo un poco y entrecerrando mis ojos para tratar de determinar cómo este tipo está sacando nombres de la nada y lanzándomelos. El problema es… que está en lo correcto. Y joder, me está asustando, para ser perfectamente honesta.

"Sí. Alec King. Royce y Gianna son sus padres… errr, eran sus padres… espera, ¿puedes decirme cómo sabes mi nombre y de dónde me conoces? Estoy tratando de recordar de dónde te conozco, pero tengo algo de problemas recordando cosas." Supongo que eso suena mucho mejor y definitivamente menos bobo que decir 'Sufro de amnesia retrógrada y perdí aproximadamente seis años de recuerdos… ¿de casualidad TÚ sabes si soy virgen?'.

"Sí. Lo mencionaste la semana pasada. Olvídalo. Lamento haber chocado contigo." Y pasa rozando junto a mí y se va. SE VA. Bueno, sale disparado es más específico; como si no pudiera alejarse lo bastante rápido de mí.

¿Qué demonios? Y TODAVÍA no responde mi pregunta.

Tal vez debería decirle a James sobre él. Es extraño que este tipo parece conocerme y las dos veces que he intentado discutir cómo me conoce, me ignora y sale disparado.

Maldita sea. Ahora no puedo recordar su nombre. Creo que nos dijo la semana pasada. Tal vez Rose lo recordará. O al menos puedo describírselo a James y él podría decirme quién es.

 _Ugh_. ¿Mi vida no es lo bastante frustrante?

Hay un hombre misterioso; un ardiente hombre misterioso arrojando pistas aquí y allá de que claramente me conoce del pasado. Voy a asumir que es de antes de mi accidente, pero no sé si alguna vez voy a estar segura, a menos que consiga que hable conmigo más que una oración de tres o cuatro palabras que expresa en juicio y acertijos.

Rose y Emmett están inmersos en una conversación en la mesa cuando me acerco. "Oye, Rose. ¿Recuerdas el nombre de ese camarero que nos sirvió el viernes pasado? Era lindo y automáticamente supo mi orden de bebida… ¿alguna idea?"

"Bella, ese hombre es más que lindo. Es fenomenal. Pero… ummm, ¿Eric? Creo que era Eric. ¿Te suena correcto?"

"Eric. No sé… supongo. Creo que era un nombre con E. Como sea, acabo de toparme con él. Y me refiero a que, literalmente me topé con él. Nos estrellamos el uno con el otro afuera del tocador de damas. Seguía llamándome Isabella y se sorprendió un poco cuando lo corregí y le dije mi nombre de casada."

"Eh. Bueno, obviamente te conoce de tu pasado, Bells. No quise decirte nada la semana pasada porque pensé que podría ser su único encuentro, pero creo que tienes que saber algo."

"¿Qué, qué es?" Una sensación de terror se apodera de mí al sentarme lentamente en mi silla.

"Bueno, la noche del viernes pasado antes de que llegara Emmett; cuando fuiste al baño y el bombón trajo nuestras bebidas, lo presioné un poco para saber cómo te conocía, cómo sabía tu orden de bebida… de hecho, le pregunté si salieron."

"¿Tú QUÉ? Oh, Rose… estás bromeando… _ugh_ , qué humillante," respondo rodando mis ojos y enterrando mi rostro en mis manos.

"Bells, relájate. No lo dije frente a ti, porque sabía que te avergonzaría… ¡pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Me emocionó tanto que él parecía saber quién eras! Tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad, así que le pregunté."

"Mmmhmmmph." Con mi rostro todavía enterrado, esa fue toda la respuesta que pude dar por el momento.

"Bueno, como sea, él dijo que… _ugh_ , no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero si vas a trabajar aquí, creo que necesitas estar preparada."

Separo mis dedos sobre mis ojos, despejando un espacio para poder ver. Esto va a ser terrible. Aquí vamos.

"Bien, así que él dijo, y cito, 'Ella fue una rabiosa perra egoísta desde el instante en que la conocí hasta el afortunado momento que ya no tuve que volver a ver su rostro'," añade en un susurro, sin poder ya mirarme a los ojos.

Mis manos caen de mi rostro a mi regazo. Siento que brota un sudor frío y mi boca se abre. Veo que el color desaparece del rostro de mis dos mejores amigos, y sé que es tan malo como debo verme yo.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quería decirte… no sabía cómo decírtelo. Tal vez solo tuviste un altercado con él en algún momento antes de tu accidente y ustedes simplemente no se llevaban bien en ese entonces. De verdad, odié que dijera esas cosas de ti la semana pasada, luego cuando nos detuvimos aquí esta noche, comencé a preocuparme, al saber que podrías trabajar con él… yo… yo… simplemente no supe qué hacer… o decir… lo siento mucho, Bells."

Rose está ahora en lágrimas, con Emmett frotando su espalda. Mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas; en parte por mis sentimientos heridos y en parte debido a la simple mortificación de enterarme que alguna vez pude haber sido tan horrible.

¿Qué pude haberle hecho a este tipo que justifique que diga tales cosas de mí? ¿Y además de eso, que mis mejores amigos presencien una escena como esa? ¿Decirle a Rose que yo era una persona terrible?

Simplemente, ni siquiera puedo entender qué está pasado.

Siento que mi boca empieza a salivar cuando la bilis sube por mi garganta y corro como loca de regreso al baño, por temor a que mi Mack y Manco haga una desagradable reaparición en nuestra mesa.

Llego a la caseta justo a tiempo para vaciar mi estómago. Tengo mocos escurriendo por mi rostro y lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos. Estoy atónita. Me siento humillada. ¿Cómo podía alguien decir esas cosas de mí? ¿Quién era yo antes del accidente?

Varios minutos más tarde, después de salpicar agua en mi rostro, enjuagar mi boca y limpiar mi nariz, volví con Em y Rose para anunciar mi partida. De pronto ya no estoy interesada en pasar un buen rato. Cuando me acerco a su mesa, James está sentado con ellos, pero se levanta con un rostro preocupado y se acerca a dónde está mi silla.

"Oye, mira. Rosalie y Emmett acaban de explicarme lo que ocurrió. Lamento tu desacuerdo con Eric. Me aseguraré que mi hermano trate de nunca programarlos a trabajar juntos, ¿está bien? Lo siento mucho."

Mis ojos comienzan nuevamente a llenarse de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que asiento en agradecimiento y agarro mi bolso. Mi noche terminó.

"Bells, cariño, por favor, no te vayas. No puedes irte, yo te traje aquí. Si quieres volver a nuestra casa está bien… pero por favor, no nos excluyas, ¿de acuerdo?" Emmett tiene una expresión muy triste y derrotada en su rostro. Yo puse esa expresión en el rostro de mi mejor amigo. Mi comportamiento, lo que sea que haya hecho, o quien sea que haya sido en el pasado, tiene a mi amiga más cercana en lágrimas y a mi mejor amigo viéndose como si le acabaran de dar un diagnóstico médico fatal.

"Bella. Odio dejarte tan triste. No quiero verte así. ¿Quieres que hable con Eric esta noche y le diga que te deje en paz?" James ofrece.

"¡NO! Por favor, no le digas nada. Nunca fue malo conmigo. Nunca me dijo o hizo nada que me lastimara. Es lo que le dijo la semana pasada a Rose sobre mí. Yo solo… solo quiero olvidarlo. No sé si puedo trabajar aquí, James. Mi estómago está hecho un nudo. Ni siquiera he comenzado a entrenar todavía."

"Bella, no, por favor. Prometo que mejorará. Llamaré a mi hermano a primeras horas de la mañana y le diré que tú y Eric nunca deben estar programados para trabajar el mismo turno a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Eric es un camarero y tú serás una camarera… se resuelve pronto. Sería más difícil si él fuera un barman… ¡pero no lo es! Así que no debería de haber ningún problema al tratar de programarlos en turnos diferentes. En serio. Podemos hacer que esto funcione. Es solo que no quiero verte triste. Por favor, no estés triste."

"De acuerdo, James. Lo pensaré."

Suspira en frustración. "Muy bien. Déjame volver a la barra. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana, ¿está bien?"

"Sí. Podemos hablar más entonces. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡No has hecho nada malo! Por favor, no te disculpes. Esto se puede resolver. Solo quiero que te relajes. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Está bien. Solo… por favor, ¿puedes disculparme con tu hermano? ¿Qué tipo de empleada hace demandas sobre su horario cuando ni siquiera ha comenzado a entrenar?" Hablando de señales de alarma.

"Basta. No estás haciendo demandas. Yo le estoy solicitando a mi hermano que esté al tanto del horario de un empleado en específico. Somos dueños de este lugar mitad y mitad. Sucede que él es el que hace el programa, esa es la única razón por la que necesito hablar con él al respecto. Yo soy el que está haciendo la decisión ejecutiva, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Susurra una última despedida, acercándose y dándome un suave beso y un abrazo. Me aparto primero, todavía avergonzada y para nada interesada en abrazarme con nadie. Y eso que quería disfrutar de otro divertido beso esta noche.

"Lo siento, no vamos a quedarnos, James. Definitivamente lo haremos otra noche pronto, hombre." Emmett se estira hacia el otro lado de la mesa para estrechar la mano de James.

"Por supuesto. Fue bueno conocerte. Los veré después, chicos." Se da la vuelta, me da otro apretón y una sonrisa, y se aleja.

"Lo lamento, chicos. Solo necesito meterme a la cama." He perdido mi lucha interior. Claramente, es hora de terminar el día.

"Bells, por favor, perdóname. Lo siento mucho. Es solo que no quería que este tipo arremetiera contra ti unos de estos días. Supongo que quería que estuvieras preparada para que te mantengas alejada de él si vas a estar trabajando aquí." Rose es un desastre. Odio que sea la portadora de una historia tan incómoda, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. No quería que me tomara por sorpresa.

"Rose, está bien. Sé que no intentabas lastimarme." Puedo sentir que mi labio inferior empieza a temblar otra vez y mi voz se está cortando. "Me siento como si acabaran de darme un puñetazo en el estómago. Me hace preguntarme qué demonios hay en mi pasado. No puedo entender cómo pude haber dejado tal impresión en ese tipo. ¿Cómo me comportaba? ¿Era terrible con todos? ¿O solo con él? Es lo suficientemente malo si solo una persona piensa de esa forma… ¿qué pasa si hay otros? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera ver a la gente a la cara otra vez? ¿Qué hay si me topo con más personas de mi pasado que no recuerdo, pero ellos me conocen por ser una infrahumana?" Voy a vomitar de nuevo… puedo sentir que se acumula.

Emmett interrumpe mi diatriba. "Bella, detente. En este momento no sabemos nada más sobre tu pasado. Sabemos que Didyme te amaba. Sabemos que tus padres te amaban. Sabemos que Alec te amaba… ¡ustedes dos se casaron esa noche!"

"Sí. Eso lo sé. Lo sé porque mi TÍA me lo dijo. No porque lo sienta. No porque lo recuerde, porque no es así. No recuerdo nada. No recuerdo nada de quién era como Isabella Swan, Isabella King… sea quien sea. Solo quiero conocerme a mí misma por una vez. Por una vez, no quiero tener que conjeturar o suponer algo. Si hay UNA cosa de la que esté segura, puede que me sienta mejor. Todo lo que recuerdo es que mi papá me amaba. Y solo recuerdo eso basándome en los recuerdos de mi niñez. Por lo que sé, también pude haberme convertido en una terrible persona ante sus ojos."

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme pero Emmett agarra mi muñeca, evitando que me vaya.

"Bella. Cálmate. Vámonos juntos. Podemos hablar más si quieres, o podemos dejarlo pasar por esta noche, pero quiero que me escuches bien. No me importa QUÉ hiciste o QUIÉN fuiste antes de tu accidente. Tú vida quedó totalmente de cabeza el 24 de diciembre hace tres años. Fue trágico y horrible y nadie en el mundo merece que le ocurra eso. Desde entonces, no te he conocido por ser nada más que dulce, compasiva y genuina. Harías lo que fuera por aquellos cercanos a ti y SÍ… me doy cuenta que no son muchas personas. Pero estás viviendo con la mano que el destino te dio. No estás sola. Y sin importar qué ocurrió años atrás, no define quién eres ahora; la Bella que hemos conocido por los últimos tres años y medio. Lo que sea que ese tipo Eric dijo la semana pasada, es irrelevante. Tal vez te conocía de pasada o quizás te conocía muy bien… y si dice que eras una persona despreciable… bueno, él no conoce a la Bella que yo conozco. Si se toma el tiempo para conocerte AHORA, entonces eso mostrará el tipo de persona que es. Por ahora… no importa. Vamos a llevarte a casa y hablar de esto cuando te sientas mejor. Entre el vistazo al Flanders y la revelación de Rosalie, has tenido una larga noche… y sé que estás emocionalmente exhausta. Vámonos."

Y con eso, mi héroe me rescata otra vez; poniendo mis pies en la tierra cuando empiezo a perder el control. Tiene razón. No puedo resolver lo que puede haber ocurrido en el pasado con este tipo, pero puedo tratar de cambiar el futuro… solo tengo que encontrar una forma de disculparme por hacer más que toparme con él afuera del baño. Sin embargo, temo, que si continúo indagando más profundo, tal vez no me guste lo que encuentre.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella :( Sin duda fue un shock para ella averiguar que alguien tiene una opinión tan baja de ella, y sin recordar nada, es fácil llegar a la conclusión que era una persona horrible. Y la verdad es que hasta ahora es lo único que hemos descubierto por el lado de Edward, que como una lectora muy bien dijo, él es el único nexo que queda de Bella con su pasado. Pero, no hay que apresurarnos, todavía nos queda más por saber y qué creen, el próximo capítulo es el que esperábamos. ¡Una gran revelación! Y como incentivo, (porque la verdad viendo las estadísticas de la historia, si todas las que leen dejaran tan solo un hola, ¿saben cuántos review serían en un capítulo? Más de 300, ya lo he dicho antes, es increíble y triste a la vez cuantos leen y no son para dar siquiera un gracias. Así es que aunque suene como un disco rayado. Muchas gracias a las que dejan su review y a los que no, en serio, no les cuesta nada, hagan un esfuerzo por ser agradecidos con las autoras y traductoras que dedican su tiempo para ustedes. Salgan de las sombras, empiecen a dejar su review y salven el fandom, porque la verdad son cada vez menos autoras y traductoras las que siguen aquí, y ya sabemos la razón. Yo lo he pensado, y sé que llegará el momento, pero espero que hagan un esfuerzo y dejen su huellita, para incentivarnos a continuar) En fin, decía que como incentivo aquí les dejo este pequeño adelanto:**_

"Lo sé. Olvídalo. Déjame sentarme y comenzar a organizar este horario. ¿Dijiste que tu chica va a entrenar conmigo esta noche?" Respondo, agotado.

"Sí, Bella dijo que está disponible cualquier noche esta semana."

"De acuerdo." Sacudo mi cabeza en confusión por no escuchar correctamente a James. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Dije que Bella está disponible," James me repite con su cabeza dentro del horno.

"¿TÚ dijiste 'Bella'?"

"Sí, dije 'Bella'. He estado hablando de Bella desde que llegué aquí, E."

"¿Eh? Espera, ¿cómo sabes TÚ que Bella está disponible?" Respondo, a estas alturas exudando confusión por cada poro.

"Ella me lo dijo."

"¿Ella te dijo que estaban DISPONIBLE? Ella me dijo a _**mí**_ que estaba casada."

 _ **Oh oh, se avecinan problemas jejeje. Así que, quieren leer pronto, ya saben qué tienen que hacer. No les cuesta nada y si pone una sonrisa en mi rostro y me anima a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliananayara, freedom2604, PRISOL, kaja0507, cary, JessMel, Say's, YessyVL13, dushakis, Techu, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Smedina, calvialexa, Maryluna, Tecupi, aliceforever85, Danny CullenMa, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, lagie, Melany, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, Jade HSos, Amy Lee, cavendano13, injoa, Lady Grigori, piligm, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Mafer, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	9. Espera, ¿qué?

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Ocho~**

 **EPOV**

Me abro paso a través del resto de la multitud y salgo por la puerta del _pub_ hacia el aire húmedo de la noche. Me es difícil respirar porque un yunque acaba de caer en mi pecho.

Casada.

 _Joder, ¿está casada?_ ¿Y se casó con ese llorón cretino de Alec?

Si alguna vez existiera un lugar llamado Isla de la Porquería y tuviera la suprema autoridad sobre a quién desterrar ahí por la eternidad, el primero en recibir la invitación obligatoria sería Alec King… seguido de cerca, por supuesto, de Karl Rove y la mayoría de la Administración de Bush, pero eso no viene al caso.

El jodido Alec King. Nunca hubo un mocoso más engreído y quejumbroso en el mundo… bueno, además de Isabella, supongo. Sacudo mi cabeza, indignado. ¡Se merecen el uno al otro! Son la idiota pareja perfecta.

 _¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

¿Cómo es posible que su padre pudiera permitir que eso ocurriera? Se lo dije, maldita sea, le DIJE al señor Swan lo que descubrí esa noche… lo que Royce, Alec y sus amigos estaban diciendo y planeando hacerle a Bella… ¿y aun así dejó que se casara con esa víbora?

Bastardos. Cada uno de ellos.

Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no tengo que preocuparme por esta mierda. Es cosa del pasado, obviamente. A ellos no pareció importarles lo suficiente para impedir un matrimonio, así que no tiene sentido seguir pensando en ello.

¡Pero vamos! No lo entiendo.

Supongo que estoy destinado a no entenderlo nunca. Ellos eran de una clase social diferente y yo no podía comprenderlos. Su codicia, sus actitudes de santurronería, su arrogancia… todo era demasiado.

Fue por eso que dejé Flanders después de ese verano. Ya no podía estar cerca de ellos. Ya no podía estar cerca de ELLA. Había tenido suficiente para la mitad del verano de ese año que, cuando anuncié que no volvería, mi supervisor no iba a discutir. Él sabía el grupo tan difícil de manejar que eran los Swan y los King. Estaba molesto de verme partir, pero también sabía que tenía planes más grandes y mejores para mi futuro.

Ya había terminado mi segundo año en Wharton en comercio, mientras James acababa de enrolarse en el Instituto Culinario. Sabíamos los sueños a los que estábamos aspirando y era importante aplicarnos y empezar a realizarlos. Aunque podría haberme aguantado y pasar otro verano o dos en Flanders antes de terminar con mi MAE **(1)** , no podía soportar otro año de ver a Isabela renegar, quejarse y mangonearme lo que, aunque repulsivo, aun así no hacía nada por reducir la atracción gravitacional que tenía sobre mí. Era una puta tortura. Era como si me ofreciera voluntariamente a ser fileteado cada año. Mi corazón ya no podía soportarlo.

Saber ahora que finalmente se casó con ese pendejo, me doy cuenta que nunca estuvimos en el mismo nivel; independientemente de las frivolidades por los estilos de vida u otras cosas. Nunca podría estar con alguien tan insensible; insensible con otros pero más importante, alguien con tan poco consideración por sí misma.

Ya pasó. Nada con lo que obsesionarse. Ella está casada. Y yo _voy_ a casarme en siete meses. Ya no puedo permitir que ella sea parte de mis pensamientos.

Maldito juego terminado.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

" _¿Qué estás haciendo_ _ **tú**_ _aquí?"_

" _Me quedé a dormir para asegurarme que tu cretino novio y sus gorilas no volvieran por ti. Estaba preocupado por ti."_

" _¿Preocupado por mí? Por favor. Yo te importo una mierda, así que no empieces a actuar como si de pronto te importara. Y me estaba divirtiendo anoche… no necesitaba tu maldito rescate."_

" _Oh lo que jodidos digas, princesa. Aunque hiciste un maldito berrinche, si no te hubiera traído aquí arrastrando, habrías pataleado y gritado más, pero con alguien a quién le importas una mierda, tu seguridad o tus sentimientos."_

" _¿Qué? ¿Y dices que te preocupas por mí y mis sentimientos? ¡Qué jodida mentira! Apenas si me hablas, Edward. No te necesitaba anoche y no te necesito ahora. ¡ADIÓS!"_

 **BYE BYE. Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie baby, bye, bye, bye…** **(2)**

 _Ugh_. Aprieto la almohada con más fuerza sobre mi cabeza y me niego a permitir que la luz me convenza de salir de la cama. Esta mañana llegó demasiado pronto… ¿y qué demonios estoy escuchando?

… **It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, baby, bye, bye, bye (2).**

Le doy un manotazo al reloj alarma. Me gusta escuchar estaciones de radio con mezclas de mi infancia, pero esa maldita canción toca una fibra sensible, después de tener esa maldita pesadilla de _flashback_.

Este fin de semana fue una locura total. Turnos desde que abrimos hasta que cerramos los dos días, con solo unas horas de descanso entre ellos. Estoy hecho polvo. Afortunadamente ese chico con el que estaba hablando ayer vendrá hoy para una entrevista rápida. Necesito pronto otro cuerpo detrás de esa barra. Además de la implacable multitud, sentí que todo el tiempo miraba por encima de mi hombro esperando que Swan, borra eso, KING apareciera y jodiera con mi mente una y otra vez.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Le grito al universo y quito la almohada de mi cabeza. Tengo que levantarme y comenzar a hacer fluir la cafeína. No hay descanso para el cansado. Mi hermano probablemente está tan molido como yo y tuvo que ir hoy a Last Call para recibir la entrega a primeras horas del amanecer. Espero que esas bodas seguidas este fin de semana hayan salido bien. No he sabido nada de él… hablando de eso, necesito encontrar mi teléfono. Lo arrojé dentro del coche el viernes por la noche después de escapar del _pub_ y no lo he visto desde entonces. Probablemente se metió bajo el asiento o en la abertura junto a la consola central. Miro el reloj para ver que son casi las diez.

 _Ugh_ , hora de levantarme. El primer paso siempre es el más duro.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Al disfrutar de mi tercera taza de café mientras intento no pensar en mi sueño sobre Swan, me recuesto en una tumbona en la terraza trasera para tomar algo de aire fresco. Unos minutos después, escucho que mi hermano sube fatigosamente las escaleras y sin demora se deja caer en la tumbona junto a mí.

"Maldición, J. Te ves tan bien como me siento. ¿Un fin de semana agitado?"

Su respuesta amortiguada por el cojín me hace reír. Intenta repetir lo que dijo, "No puedo hablar contigo hasta tome algo de lo que estás tomando. ¿Queda algo?"

"Sip, acabo de hacer una jarra. Sírvete."

James se baja de la tumbona y entra tambaleándose a la cocina y vuelve a salir otra vez con una humeante taza de café. Una vez que la cafeína empieza a fluir en sus venas se espabila lo suficiente para iniciar una conversación.

"¿Estás casi listo para irte a Four Seas?"

"Sí… un chico universitario va a ir para una entrevista. Espero que él sirva, me siento muerto después de este fin de semana. Mierda, no voy a poder mantener este ritmo."

"¿Y me lo dices a MÍ? Me maté este fin de semana en esas dos bodas. Se llevaron a cabo sin problemas, por cierto, y gracias por preguntar." Sonríe con suficiencia en mi dirección y le respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Tranquilo. Eso iba a hacer. Entonces— ¿cómo te fue con las bodas este fin de semana?" Lo adorno con una ancha sonrisa odiosa, con lo que consigo un dedo medio en respuesta.

"Sobrevivimos, pero no fue fácil. Montar y desmantelar siempre es un fastidio. Estuve detrás de la barra en los dos eventos. El bar estuvo cerrado durante la cena en ambas fiestas, por lo que pude tomar un descanso de servir bebidas, pero luego también tuve que cortar el costillar de alta calidad las dos noches. Las chicas y Justin trabajaron rompiéndose el trasero más de lo acostumbrado por la pérdida de Erin. Les debemos mucho."

Esa es una regla cardinal Cullen que nuestros padres nos enseñaron, que siempre han cuidado muy bien de sus empleados. James vive de acuerdo a ella. Es extremadamente generoso con nuestro personal. Todo el tiempo, nos esforzamos por respetar y valorar a la gente que trabaja para nosotros. Es un valor importante que ha sido grabado en nuestra forma de pensar desde que éramos muy jóvenes.

"Oye, traté de llamarte un par de veces este fin de semana. ¿Volviste a perder tu teléfono?" James pregunta después dejar a un lado su taza. Ya es hora de rellenarla… esa es totalmente una característica Cullen.

Debemos. Tomar. Cantidades. Masivas. De. Cafeína.

" _Ugh_ , no tengo idea. Salí corriendo del bar rápidamente el viernes por la noche y arrojé mi teléfono al coche por la ventana. Debe haberse rodado bajo el asiento o algo así."

"Sí, quería comunicarme contigo para presentarte a tu nueva camarera pero estuve muy ocupado. Un minuto, estás con el papá de Tori; y lo siguiente que sé, es que las luces en la oficina están apagadas y la puerta está cerrada con llave. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" James va a servirse su segunda taza.

"¿Te refieres además del hecho que sabía que tenía que abrir y cerrar por los próximos dos días?" Me encojo de hombros, en realidad, sin deseos de hablar de ello. Si le doy oxígeno, el fuego se extenderá. "Hombre… no sé. Fue solo que vi a una chica que solía conocer. Malos recuerdos, eso es todo."

"Bueno, ¿quién era? ¿Alguien que conozca?" James se vuelve a poner cómodo en la tumbona.

"No. Una de las chicas de la cabaña familiar de mis días en Flanders. Mocosa mimada. Sin duda, nadie con quién me interese toparme de nuevo, eso es seguro."

" _Wow_. Todos están teniendo encuentros desagradables este fin de semana. Hablando de eso, necesito que te asegures que Eric no esté trabajando cuando Bella lo esté."

Continúe sin siquiera escuchar a mi hermano. "Quiero decir, era toda una niña rica en ese entonces, y en serio, nunca me dio ni la hora. ¿Y ahora se presenta de pronto actuando muy amigable? Joder, no lo entiendo. Actúa como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros hace años."

"¿Me escuchaste, E? La nueva camarera tiene problemas con Eric. Tenemos que tratar de programarlos en horarios opuestos siempre que sea posible."

"Oh Dios, ¿Eric rompió otro corazón? Lo juro, puede que no sea bueno para el negocio tenerlo. Es como verte en tus días en Chatterbox."

"Oh, como sea. No es tan malo. Y no sé lo que él le dijo, pero ella estaba bastante turbada el viernes por la noche. Quería conocerte, pero no pude encontrarte y luego, cuando fui a verla, estaba en lágrimas y saliendo por la puerta." James se encoje de hombros.

"Entonces, espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijo Eric?"

"Aguanta. No tenemos tiempo para esta conversación en este momento. Si no nos ponemos en marcha, no vamos a llegar a nuestras citas. Hablemos en Four Seas." Nos levantamos de las tumbonas, dejamos nuestras tazas en el fregadero y cerramos la puerta con llave.

Quince minutos después, los dos estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la posada mientras la comida se calentaba en el horno para nuestra degustación de las 12:30. Seguía revisando mi reloj, sabiendo que el chico Dave también debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Dijo que pasaría justo después del mediodía. Con suerte, los dos llegarían aquí pronto, podemos hacer negocios, y luego puedo tantear el terreno para el personal de servicio.

"De acuerdo, entonces continúa dónde te quedaste en la casa. ¿Decías que Eric tuvo un desacuerdo con un cliente o algo así? No escuché exactamente lo que estabas diciendo. ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Eric puede ser algo cretino.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza deseando que dolor de cabeza se mantenga a raya. _¡DIOS, por favor, de verdad no quiero tener que despedir a alguien cuando el verano solo está comenzando!_

"Hombre, no tengo idea. ¡Al parecer el fin de semana pasado, él estaba hablando mal de ella con nada más y nada menos que su amiga! Como sea, su amiga le contó; ella se alteró y quería renunciar incluso antes de comenzar. Me sentí mal por ella, así que me ofrecí a organizarles diferentes horarios," James explica.

"Bueno, no nos facilita las cosas, eso es seguro. Ahora tengo que programarla en horarios opuestos a los tuyos Y a los de Eric. No nos conseguiste alguna exigente chica loca, ¿o sí? No voy a permitir que una empleada novata me dé órdenes."

" _Ugh_ , no se trata de eso en lo absoluto. Soy un barman, ella es una camarera, Eric es un camarero… si vas a quejarte, déjame a mí hacer el maldito programa, ¡no hace falta ser un genio para hacerlo, por amor de Dios!"

"No, tienes razón. Y oye, a estas alturas, no puedo hacerme el difícil. Como sea. Funcionará. Así que, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a esta chica, de todos modos?"

James me mira como si me estuviera volviendo loco y empieza a hablar muy lentamente como para asegurarse que su mensaje es recibido claramente.

"Bueno, ella va estar aquí para la degustación de comida en unos veinte minutos. ¿No has estado escuchando a nada de lo que he dicho? Estás muy distraído. Tal vez quieras concentrarte en lo que estamos. Como dije, ella quería conocerte el viernes pero tú saliste como alma que lleva el diablo. Así que, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto sobre esta chica que mencionaste? Tienes a Tori. Las chicas del pasado están donde pertenecen, al pasado. Pero tú y yo sabemos que pueden comenzar problemas ahora. Nadie debería perturbarte a estas alturas del juego."

"Lo sé. Ella siempre fue una perra superficial con un novio imbécil… eran solo un grupo de gente realmente horrible."

"De acuerdo, entonces de nuevo, ¿por qué siquiera le prestas atención?" Pregunta James.

"No lo sé. Estaba feliz de deshacerme de ellos una vez que terminé ahí," hago una mueca, a sabiendas que esa no era toda la verdad, pero continuo. "Pero ella siempre fue algo hermoso qué mirar. Sentí algo por ella casi todo el tiempo que trabajé para su familia en el Flanders. Y todavía se ve muy bien, así que claro, de nuevo va a llamar mi atención… ¡pero AHORA está actuando toda inocente y amable! ¡Joder, me está volviendo loco!" Mi voz se eleva a su punto más álgido.

 _Contrólate._

Los ojos de James se abren. "¡Bueno, entonces deja que sea amable contigo! Pero espera— ¿por qué siquiera es eso importante? Dijiste que era solo un cliente en el bar el viernes. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera la vuelvas a ver! ¿Por qué te preocupa?" James está tratando de entenderme. Me doy cuenta que en este momento sueno como un jodido tonto.

"Sí, también pensé eso, ¡pero ya la vi dos viernes seguidos! ¿Qué pasa si vive aquí? ¡No puedo permitir que alguien juegue con mi mente! ¡Ya de por sí Tori se ausenta por putos meses! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es solo ignorar educadamente las ofertas que recibo en el bar? ¡Sabes cuántas chicas ardientes atraviesan esas puertas! ¡Tú también recibes números de teléfono todo el tiempo! ¡Solo que **tú** puedes hacer algo con ellos, yo **NO**! ¡Maldición, necesito una intervención sexual, muy pronto!"

Mi hermano concluye, "Bueno, a menos que planees andar con otras a espaldas de Tori, lo que tú no eres, por cierto, será mejor que encuentres algo de porno y hagas algo. No permitas que una chica del pasado se meta con tu futuro. Te odiarías por eso." James se levanta y abre la puerta del horno para echarle un vistazo al pollo en salsa de vino.

"Lo sé. Olvídalo. Déjame sentarme y comenzar a organizar este horario. ¿Dijiste que tu chica va a entrenar conmigo esta noche?" Respondo, agotado.

"Sí, Bella dijo que está disponible cualquier noche esta semana."

"De acuerdo." Sacudo mi cabeza en confusión por no escuchar correctamente a James. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Dije que Bella está disponible," James me repite con su cabeza dentro del horno.

"¿TÚ dijiste 'Bella'?"

"Sí, dije 'Bella'. He estado hablando de Bella desde que llegué aquí, E."

"¿Eh? Espera, ¿cómo sabes TÚ que Bella está disponible?" Respondo, a estas alturas exudando confusión por cada poro.

"Ella me lo dijo."

"¿Ella te dijo que estaban DISPONIBLE? Ella me dijo a _**mí**_ que estaba casada."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" James se endereza y revuelve la salsa que está en la estufa.

"¡Tú dijiste que Bella está disponible y te digo que a mí me dijo la otra noche que estaba casada!"

James me pregunta por encima de su hombro, "¿Cuándo hablaste con Bella?"

"¡El viernes en la noche! ¡En el bar!" Una vez más… ¡siempre que hablo de esta chica, empiezo a gritar! _Necesito calmarme y bajar el volumen._

"Oh, espera— ¿ya la conociste? Ella no me lo dijo cuando hablamos por teléfono."

"Espera un minuto, ¿por qué hablarías tú por teléfono con Bella?" Pregunto tan tranquilamente como es posible.

"¿Para poder decirnos 'hola', '¿cómo has estado?'? ¿Por qué hablas tú por teléfono?" James se está riendo entre dientes confundido mientras me mira como si me estuviera brotando un tercer ojo en la frente.

"Yo no hablo con ella por teléfono." _¿Acabo de sonar amargado? Quizás._

"Muy bien, pero, ¿por qué me estás preguntando por qué hablo por teléfono con la chica con la que estoy saliendo?"

"No estoy hablando de la chica con la que estás saliendo, ¡estoy hablando de Bella!" _Me está empezando a encabronar._

"¡Bueno, yo también estoy hablando de Bella! ¿Qué demonios es esto, Abbott y Costello **(3)**?" James arroja los guantes para el horno sobre la mesa.

 _Respira profundo, Edward… yyyyy, adelante_. "Entonces, déjame entender esto. ¿Estás hablando con Bella por teléfono?"

"Sí."

"¿Y dices que estás saliendo con ella?"

"Sí, JESÚS, te lo dije, Edward. O sea, supongo que 'saliendo' es mucho decir, solo fue una vez, pero sí, salimos y hemos hablado por teléfono varias veces. Voy a salir de nuevo con ella esta noche. ¿Por qué es esto importante para ti?"

"Vas a salir con Bella, Isabella Swan." Hablo claramente para que no haya ninguna confusión.

"No. Voy a salir con Bella, Bella King. No tengo idea quién es Isabella Swan."

"¡Cristo! ¡Swan es la chica del Flanders!" A estas alturas, estoy arrojando mis manos al aire y gritando como una maldita caricatura.

"De acuerdo, tranquilo. Entonces, ¿te topaste con Isabella Swan del Flanders… la mocosa mimada?"

"Sí. Pero tú la estás llamando Bella y ahora me estoy poniendo realmente nervioso porque tú llamaste a tu chica Bella y mi chica siempre fue Isabella, pero la otra noche también se hizo llamar Bella." _¿Quién es primero? ¿Qué es después?_

James empieza a frotarse el rostro bruscamente y empieza otra vez. "Bien, entonces, puede haber más de una Bella en el planeta, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí, pero, ¿cuántas Bellas estuvieron en nuestro _pub_ el viernes en la noche?" _Dios, dame fuerza._

"Entonces, espera, dijiste que viste a tu Isabella, ¿y ella se hizo llamar Bella, el viernes en Last Call?"

"Sí. La vi la primera noche del fin de semana del Día de los Caídos con su amiga y luego me topé con ella nuevamente este viernes por la noche. Ninguna de las dos noches me reconoció como yo, Edward Cullen, sino como alguien que podría ser vagamente familiar. ¡Y aunque sé que es lo bastante frívola por lo que es posible no me recuerde en lo absoluto, estaba actuando muy amable! ¡ESO ES lo que me tiene todo jodido!"

En el punto álgido, mis amigos. En. El. Punto. Álgido.

"Calmado. Entonces, ¿tu Bella también estaba con una amiga el fin de semana? ¿De casualidad su amiga era rubia?"

"Sí. Y tenía del brazo a un tipo que parecía un gorila la semana pasada y de nuevo el viernes por la noche." _Hola dolor de cabeza, nos encontramos de nuevo._

"Entonces, a ver, ¿viste a Eric hablar con ella?" James sigue indagando, con las cejas fruncidas. Sherlock está en escena, ahora.

"No, pero eso no significa que no lo hizo. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, de todos modos?"

"Su amiga, Rose, dijo que fue un verdadero cretino y dijo que ella solía ser una 'perra rabiosa'… o algo así. Lo que haya sido, no fue lindo."

"Entonces, ¿Eric también la conocía? Y mi Isabella definitivamente era una perra rabiosa. **Eso** puedo atestiguarlo." Escucha nada más, 'mi Isabella', ¡JA! No tengo puta vergüenza. Pero espera… yo también la llamé una perra rabiosa. ¿Qué carajos? Supongo que si le queda el saco…

 _ ****DING-DONG****_

Me levanto rascándome la cabeza. Mis pensamientos están confusos, tratando de entender con quién está saliendo James y a quién vio el viernes.

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que estemos hablando de la misma chica?

¿La misma chica extremadamente hermosa, hinchapelotas que me tenía cautivado? No puedo creerlo. No puede ser. De ninguna jodida manera.

"Así que espera, ¿tu Bella se hizo llamar Bella King?" James se levanta y empieza a seguirme fuera de la cocina.

"Bueno, al principio aceptó el 'Isabella Swan', pero entonces me corrigió y dijo que su nombre era Bella King."

"Edward." James agarra mi hombro para llamar mi atención y nos detenemos en el pasillo. "¿Te das cuenta que voy a salir con una chica de nombre Bella King? ¿Cómo es tu Isabella?"

"Pssshh. Dejemos algo claro, ella NUNCA fue mi Isabella. Pero es bajita, de cabello largo castaño, labios rosados y rellenos y piernas muy largas." Espero no estar babeando con la mirada perdida recordando; imágenes de un traje de baño de ante chiquitito danzando en mi cabeza. El timbre suena por segunda vez, sacándome de mis recuerdos. James me detiene otra vez cuando me doy la vuelta para caminar hacia el recibidor.

"E, mi Bella, con la que estoy hablando por teléfono Y con la que he salido, también tiene cabello largo castaño, tiene una figura pequeña como dijiste y tiene piernas realmente largas y delgadas. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica?" James frota su frente casi con incredulidad.

"Espera… resolveremos esto más tarde. No puede ser. Tengo que hablar con este chico sobre el trabajo de barman."

Escucho a James todavía llamándome cuando estiro mi brazo para abrir la puerta principal. "Solo ten en cuenta… que esta cita para el funeral Harrignton es con—"

Y al mismo tiempo que escucho a mi hermano pronunciar su nombre, la veo con mis propios ojos de pie en el porche en toda su manipuladora gloria.

TIENES que estar bromeando. Esto no puede estar de verdad pasando.

"— mi Bella," James termina de decir. "Isabella," suspiro.

¿Qué fue lo que dije la otra noche? Oh, sí.

A.

La.

Mierda.

Con.

Mi.

Vida.

¡Que EMPIECE el puto juego!

* * *

 **(1) Maestría en Administración de Empresas**

 **(2) Canción de NSYNC "Bye, Bye, Bye"**

 **ADIÓS ADIÓS. No quiero ser tu tonto, solo otro jugador en tu juego de dos. Tal vez me odies pero no es una mentira, nena, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós…**

 **… Puede que suene como una locura, pero no es una mentira, nena, adiós, adiós, adiós.**

 **(3) Abbott y Costello fue un dúo de comedia estadounidense compuesto por Bud Abbott y Lou Costello, cuyo trabajo en el teatro, la radio, el cine y la televisión los hizo el equipo de comedia más popular durante la década de 1940. Con su emblemática e influyente rutina cómica "¿Quién está en primera?" marcaron las pautas de muchos "gags" semejantes en los años siguientes.**

* * *

 _ **Esto es un completo lío jajajaja Está escena final me encantó cuando leí la historia. A algunas les pasó como a mí y desconfiaron de James desde el principio, pero, ¿qué les parece ahora? ¿Creen que vaya a causar problemas? Pero bueno, llegó el encuentro esperado. Ahora Edward ya sabe que su Isabella es la Bella de James, y por lo que hemos estado viendo, aunque intenta convencerse de que ella no significa nada para él, ¿creen que sea así? Teorías, teorías… me encantaría saber qué piensan, porque eso me dice que está disfrutando de la historia, y si no saben qué decir, me conformo con un saludo, un gracias, o hasta una carita feliz. Solo déjenme saber que están ahí, que leen y que agradecen el tiempo dedicado para ustedes. Además de que como ya les he dicho, el ritmo de actualización DEPENDE de ustedes ;) Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: torrespera172, Vrigny, eliananayara, cary, Danny CullenMa, JessMel, krisr0405, Cathaysa, Nadiia16, Sully YM, tulgarita, PRISOL, LeidaJim, Maryluna, Nina Duciel, Jade HSos, YessyVL13, calvialexa, Melany, Gabs Frape, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Eliza Macas, patymdn, lagie, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, EriCastelo, cary, OLY02, Gabriela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Pili, Say's Tata XOXO, cavendano13, rosy canul, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee, lunaweasleycullen14, injoa, Mafer, Kimm, Tecupi, carolaap, Techu, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Si no leen su nombre aquí y dejaron review, me disculpo pero FF no está poniendo algunos nombres aunque dejen review con su cuenta. Eso le pasó a mi beta Eri. Así que si ponen su nombre escrito en el review sería mucho mejor. Gracias por su comprensión ;)**_


	10. Cuando chocan los mundos

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Nueve~**

 **BPOV**

… _Bella…_

… _Abre tus ojos, Bella…_

… _Solo somos tú y yo…_

… _Nadie más importa ahora…_

… _Sueño contigo, Bella…_

… _Sueño contigo justo como tú estás soñando conmigo en este momento…_

… _Quiero que me veas…_

… _Quiero que me veas mientras te hago temblar…_

… _Tengo que probarte…_

… _¿Me dejarías probarte, Bella?..._

Mis ojos se abren para disfrutar de la voz tersa como la seda que susurra sobre mí, pero estoy envuelta en la oscuridad de mi recámara.

Y estoy sola, completamente sola.

Las cortinas blancas transparentes sobre las puertas francesas corredizas se ondean a mi izquierda con la brisa nocturna. No está lo bastante caliente por la noche para que justifique el aire acondicionado y disfruto de la idea que el mundo está justo afuera de mi puerta.

Puedo escucharlo, verlo, olerlo y puedo sentirlo. Esta noche es luna nueva, por lo que el cielo no ofrece luz. Oigo el sonido tranquilizador de las olas estrellándose en la orilla al tratar de aferrarme a la realidad.

Incorporándome, coloco la mano en mi pecho y siento el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón.

Soy un sudoroso desastre pegajoso con mis piernas enredadas en las sábanas de la cama y mi camisón amontonado alrededor de mi cintura.

Jesús.

No puedo creer que acabo de soñar con el señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable. Y, ¿hola? ¡Un sueño erótico, además! No recuerdo haber tenido **jamás** un sueño tan intenso. ¿Y él estaba—? ¿Se dirigía allá… _abajo_?

Mierda. Lo que no haría para hacer de ESO una realidad.

Pero de todas las personas con las que debería estar soñando. No se supone que él sea el primero de la lista. James. A James es a quién he besado; el que ha tomado mi mano en la suya.

 _Buen Dios, Bella. No deberías estar deseando al hombre que te desprecia. Eso solo puede terminar en tragedia para ti. Relájate y olvídalo._

Inhala el aire bueno… exhala el aire malo. ¡Ahora que entre el sueño de James, por favor! ¿Dios? ¿Me estás escuchando? Si estás a cargo de eso de los sueños, ¿podrías hacerle a una chica un favor?

Esponjo mi almohada, me vuelvo de costado y subo el edredón hasta mi barbilla.

James. Estoy pensando en James.

Mi reloj alarma marca las 3:12 am y eso es lo último que recuerdo ver, hasta que la luz matutina me despierta de mi sueño.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Reviso mis dientes por una mancha de lápiz labial o semillas de fresa escondidas una vez más antes de volver a ponerme las gafas de sol y salir de mi coche. Echando un vistazo a mi reloj, veo que son las 12: 30 y estoy justo a tiempo para la prueba de degustación para el servicio de funeral de tía Didi. Todavía me siento un poco insegura sobre trabajar para James en el bar, sobre todo después ese encuentro desagradable con Eric y al saber ahora lo mucho que me odia.

Y luego ese sueño de anoche. _Que el cielo me ayude; eso fue caliente como el infierno._ No voy a poder concentrarme mucho hoy. Tengo que despejar mi mente, porque voy a entrenar con el hermano de James en el _pub_ esta noche.

James me dio tres diferentes charlas motivacionales este fin de semana, para asegurarme que trabajar en Last Call sería perfecto y que no había razón para no hacerlo, cuando los horarios no son un problema. Dijo que se puede arreglar fácil, me pidió que confiara en él, así que lo hago. ¿Qué opción tengo? No puedo seguir teniendo solo cuatro amigos adultos en mi vida.

Amo a Rosalie y Emmett, son mi cuerda salvavidas. Sin Jasper, no **estaría** con vida. Incluso después que dejó de ser mi doctor, Jasper me mantuvo como una prioridad en su vida y no puedo imaginar enfrentar algunos de los problemas médicos más difíciles sin él a mi lado. Su esposa, Alice, que también se ha convertido en una querida amiga para mí, me hace reír incluso cuando quiero regodearme en la autocompasión. Su niño de cinco años, Tristan, es un pequeño muy dulce y capturó mi corazón hace años. Ahora, su bebita de seis meses, mi dulce ahijada Emerson, me levanta el ánimo cuando no creo tener fuerzas para hacer nada más que dejarme caer al suelo. Amo a cada uno de ellos. Haría lo que fuera por ellos, pero me encantaría saber que tengo el coraje suficiente para salir y ganar un amigo o dos.

James no ha sido nada más que sincero y cariñoso conmigo. De verdad creo que es un buen hombre. Quiero ver si podemos continuar la floreciente amistad que hemos descubierto y ver a dónde nos lleva. Aunque, paso a paso. Este fin de semana ha sido difícil, tratando de olvidar el rostro frustrado de Eric.

Sé que puedo hacer esto. Simplemente tengo que hacerlo.

Dejando a un lado el sueño erótico, si quiero seguir luchando lo mejor que pueda por ser la Bella 2.0, actuar como un adulto y tener una difícil conversación con él, es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Y si por casualidad el sueño erótico se convierte algún día en realidad, bueno, ¡por mí, genial!

Subo los escalones de la posada victoriana, asegurándome que los tirantes de mi sujetador estén apropiadamente ocultos por las mangas caídas de mi vestido veraniego y toco el timbre. Estoy abrumada por el aroma a lilas que el viento trae hasta donde estoy. Cubren la base del porche que rodea la casa en coloridos tonos morados claros y oscuros. Me encanta el aroma de las lilas. Me recuerdan a mi abuela Swan. Cuando era una niñita, ella siempre me dejaba coger ramos de flores de los arbustos de lilas que rodeaban su propiedad en Cherry Hill.

No puedo escuchar nada dentro, así que toco el timbre otra vez. Es entonces que empiezo a escuchar voces masculinas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tal vez al fin voy a conocer hoy al hermano mayor de James. Él me dijo que estaría aquí para presentarse y luego tendría que irse al bar.

Se supone que mi entrenamiento de esta noche empieza a las 7, pero no antes de que James me lleve temprano a una cena casual a Pizza Bay Village. Al parecer, es un puesto de autoservicio donde podemos ordenar en un mostrador y luego nos la comeremos en la playa porque solo tienen una zona de asientos al aire libre limitada. Él jura que sus enormes rebanadas son deliciosas, así que esos son nuestros planes antes de que tenga que trabajar.

¡JA! 'Trabajar'… esa es una frase que estoy muy segura nunca he pronunciado en toda mi vida. Algunas veces me pregunto si fui una niñera, o una caminadora de perros… o algo, LO QUE SEA mientras estaba en la secundaria. Pero esas son preguntas que no tienen respuesta.

Tía Didi me dijo que nunca tuve un trabajo de medio tiempo en preparatoria que ella supiera. Además de eso, en realidad ella no tenía mucha información que ofrecerme sobre mi vida como joven adulta. Dijo que en realidad, solo pasamos tiempo juntas en los días festivos importantes.

Este simple hecho me pone realmente triste. Ella era una mujer muy dulce. Pasó mucho tiempo conmigo, preocupándose por mí, amándome y cuidando de mí hasta que recuperé la salud. Saber que mis padres y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo con ella cuando pudimos y debimos hacerlo, me hace sentir muy culpable. Evidentemente, siempre fue una mujer generosa; dando voluntariamente de su tiempo, energía, dinero y amor cuándo y dónde le fuera posible.

Sin embargo, ¿solo la veíamos unas cuantas veces al año? ¿Qué tipo de personas éramos? Otra pieza faltante del rompecabezas de mi vida. Si intento encajarla con lo que Eric dijo sobre mí. Me pregunto si mi familia y yo ÉRAMOS demasiado egocéntricos para pasar tiempo con otros… o siquiera preocuparnos por ellos.

Agarro mi estómago; siento que se forma un nudo.

 _No puedes hacer esto ahora, Bella. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora para cambiarlo. Le hemos dado vuelta a la página. Bella 2.0, ¿recuerdas?_ Sigo repitiendo lo que Emmett me metió en la cabeza durante el fin de semana.

Puedo hacer esto. Yo…Puedo. Hacer. Esto.

La puerta se abre al mismo tiempo que le ofrezco una sonrisa a… _¿Eric?_

 _Mierda. ¿Por qué carajos está él aquí?_

Lo oigo susurrar algo así como mi nombre y esa misma voz sensacional de mi sueño dispara una corriente eléctrica directamente a mi centro.

 _Unngh, esa voz._ Enderezo mi espalda y decido ser la persona madura. A estas alturas tengo que serlo… claramente, él no ha estado muy impresionado conmigo en el pasado.

 _Paso número nueve, 'hacer las paces'… aquí vamos._

"Hola," empiezo a decir titubeante… _buen comienzo, Bella. Muy impresionante. Él casi es macilla en tus manos_. Ruedo mis ojos por mi sarcástico monólogo interior y continúo.

"No sabía que también te vería hoy aquí." Sigo sonriendo como si estuviera haciendo una audición para un comercial de pasta dental.

"Bueno, sí. Trabajo aquí. ¡Y **al parecer** tú también!" Eric suelta la puerta, se da la vuelta y camina de nuevo al recibidor y al interior de la casa, mientras James da un salto al frente con una enorme sonrisa y se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, me da gusto verte. Me alegra que hayas podido venir. ¿Estás lista para comer?" Está hablando a un kilómetro por minuto.

 _Qué extraño_.

Cuando me ofrece su mano, me lleva al recibidor y cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Sonrió por su amabilidad. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor y trato de continuar la conversación.

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Te sorprenderá que siempre aprovecho la oportunidad de comer algo bueno. ¡Haz sonar la campanilla y soy la primera ahí!"

 **¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Oigo una fuerte carcajada y un algo estrellándose más allá del recibidor. Sin saber qué exactamente acababa de pasar, mantengo la sonrisa en mi rostro y le susurro a James, "No sabía que lo vería de nuevo tan pronto. Espero que no le moleste que esté aquí."

Veo a James rodar los ojos al escuchar el alboroto al mismo tiempo que se vuelve de nuevo para mirarme.

"Oh, psssh, Edward está bien. Creo que solo se golpeó un dedo antes de abrir la puerta. Eso explicaría la expresión estreñida y su incapacidad para mantener una conversación."

"¿Edward?" Pregunto, confundida. Oh bueno, tal vez AL FIN voy a conocer al hermano.

"Sí, aquí estoy. Y no estoy estreñido, pero gracias, hermanito. Espero que no hables con todos nuestros clientes sobre nuestras funciones digestivas y excretorias."

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Eric entrar una vez más al comedor y vuelvo a pintar una sonrisa en mi rostro. _Mátalo con amabilidad, Bells._ Escucho a Emmett nuevamente en mi cabeza.

James deja escapar lo que creo es una risa nerviosa. "¿Estás bien, E? Te golpeaste el dedo muy fuerte. ¿Puedes soportar estar aquí?" Los ojos de James se abren como platos como si presenciara un choque de trenes.

Veo a Eric y a James intercambiar una extraña comunicación silenciosa y no tan silenciosa. Sé que debe ser sobre mí y **eso es** más que humillante.

Me pregunto si es demasiado tarde para llamar a Subway **(1)** y pedirles que provean un servicio de _catering_ para el funeral de dos días de una gran filántropa.

"Estoy bien. Muy bien. Estoy increíble. Nunca he estado mejor."

Deeee acuerdo. Es bueno saberlo. Al parecer Eric está bien, muy bien e increíble. Es un comienzo, supongo.

"¡ENTONCES!" James comienza con un fuerte aplauso que me hace saltar y a Eric sacudir su cabeza. "¡Son necesarias las presentaciones! Bella King, este es mi hermano, copropietario y socio de Four Seas y Last Call."

Mi boca se abre como una lobina y de repente me siento demasiado estúpida para saber qué decir.

"Impactante, ¿no es así? Hoy está ocurriendo mucho de eso." Eric enfatiza su declaración rodando de nuevo los ojos al mismo tiempo que se deja caer en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa y adorna la habitación con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Con los ojos amplios, me vuelvo hacia James, pensando que esto es algún tipo de broma.

"¿Tu… _hermano_? Creí que dijiste que el nombre de tu hermano era Edward." Estoy susurrando, pero no lo bastante bajo. El señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable se está riendo entre dientes y moviendo algunos papeles sobre la mesa. Levanta su cabeza con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

"Sí. Mi nombre es Edward. Un placer conocerte… **de nuevo**. Toma asiento. ¡Te traeremos la comida en seguida, ya que aseguras tener muchas ganas de comer!" Me levanta sus pulgares, con una sonrisa exageradamente cursi y me guiña un ojo, pero parece más como si tratara de deshacerse de un inoportuno mosquito que se metió en su ojo.

Mis ojos se movían rápidamente por toda la habitación. Este hombre NO está feliz con mi presencia. No soy tonta. Claramente, está incómodo conmigo aquí y de pronto daría lo que fuera porque una ola gigante se estrellara sobre LBI y nos arrastrara a todos al mar.

James habla. "Bella, ¿nos disculparías un momento? E, ¿puedes venir? Necesito que vuelvas a revisar un platillo para asegurarte que se vea bien o determinar si necesita unos minutos más en el horno."

Siento mi piel como si estuviera en llamas. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Creía que el señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable era Eric, no Edward… y peor aún, es el hermano de James, ¡MI JEFE!

¿Cómo demonios puedo trabajar para ellos ahora? ¡Él me odia! Estoy tiene toda la pinta de ser un desastre. No es posible que pueda hacer esto.

 _¡Aborten! ¡Aborten! ¡Peligro, Will Robinson, peligro_ _ **(2)**_ _!_

Tal vez, si corro como loca, puedo escapar antes de que vuelvan.

Voy a hacer lo que pensé y llamar a Subway, ordenaré cientos de sándwiches italianos, y contrataré a Emmett para que se ponga detrás de la isla de la cocina preparando bebidas para todos. No es un barman, pero aprende rápido. ¡Definitivamente puede hacerlo!

A Rosalie probablemente no le gustaría tener que servir mini sándwiches italianos a cientos de dolientes, pero oye, te sacrificas por los amigos, ¿cierto?

Luego, por supuesto, solo me quedaré escondida en mi casa por el resto de mi vida y nunca saldré otra vez.

Mientras miro mis zapatos con tiritas preguntándome si aguantarán mi loca carrera. James y Eri—um, Edward vuelven a la mesa balanceando precariamente bandejas en sus dos manos.

James es todo sonrisas al acercarse. "¡Aquí estamos! Pollo en salsa de vino, escalopes envueltos en tocino, melón envuelto en _prosciutto_ , _bruschetta_ de pollo con ensalada de manzana, _spanakopita_ , y pimiento cereza relleno de salchicha y eso es solo lo que yo tengo en mi bandeja! ¡El banquete de Edward es aún más exquisito!"

Bajo la vista, sintiéndome sonrojar un poco. Mi boca empieza a hacerse agua y no estoy segura si tiene que ver con los deliciosos _hors d'oeuvres_ o que de hecho, los de Edward son más exquisitos que los de James.

Realmente debería ser colgada, destripada y descuartizada.

¿Qué tipo de persona compara a dos hermanos? Quiero decir, hasta hace unos diez minutos, no tenía idea de que eran hermanos, ¿pero honestamente? Tal vez Edward me conoce mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco. Tal vez soy una persona horrible.

James y Edward colocan las bandejas al otro extremo de la mesa, acercando unos cuantos platos para comenzar la degustación y toman asiento frente a mí. Eh. ¿Supongo que me van a acompañar en la degustación? Pudiera parecer una práctica poco convencional, pero son chicos en crecimiento, tienen que comer y ahora que los conozco a los dos, esto parece más un almuerzo amistoso que una reunión de negocios.

Edward toma un trago de su Yuengling y James me ofrece un vaso de agua fría que acepto gentilmente. Decido arriesgarme e iniciar una conversación con No-Muy-Amable.

"Así que, Edward, James presume que puedes ofrecerme bocadillos más deliciosos. ¿Cuáles de tus delicias apetecibles puede probar?"

Los siguientes segundos pasan volando junto con la cerveza que Edward escupe de su boca sobre mí. Tiene la decencia de verse horrorizado, con James imitando su expresión, mientras me quedo ahí con una expresión atónita en mi rostro.

Le toma un minuto a mi mente registrar lo que dije para causar una reacción tan visceral de parte de Edward. De repente siento mi rostro calentarse y en seguida le pregunto a James dónde puedo encontrar el tocador.

"Claro. Aquí, está justo al otro lado del pasillo. Lamento mucho eso. Creo que Edward se golpeó la cabeza, no sé qué pasa con él hoy," James intenta explicar.

" _Wow_. Se golpeó el dedo **y** la cabeza, ¿eh? Puntería perfecta hoy, ¿no?" No sé de dónde viene esa respuesta malintencionada y en cierto modo le sorprende a James cuando veo la expresión en su rostro. Tan pronto como trata de entenderlo, comienza a reírse junto conmigo y no le da importancia al comentario como si su propósito no fuera ofender.

Pero lo era… quería ofenderlo.

Edward necesita algo de eso. Él no ha hecho nada hoy para hacerme sentir bienvenida. No puedo creer que esta es lo forma en que trata a todos sus clientes. Sé que no le agradaba hace años, pero vamos, dale a una chica una oportunidad, ¿quieres? Tenemos que encontrar una posición civilizada para funcionar si realmente voy a tratar de trabajar para ellos. Aunque, en esta etapa inicial del juego, parece prácticamente imposible.

 _Houston, tenemos un problema._

 **EPOV**

Maldición, es increíble.

¿Ves? Es por eso que mi mamá me dijo que no huyera de mis problemas hace años.

Ella sabía sobre Isabella. Bueno, sabía que tenía sentimientos no correspondidos por una chica en el trabajo y pensó que era una equivocación renunciar a mi trabajo en el Flanders después de un periodo exitoso. También sabía que mi jefe directo me amaba y mis otros clientes siempre eran muy apreciativos tanto de forma verbal como monetaria. Aunque tenía todas esas cosas, era el momento de alejarme de una puta vez de Isabella y sus juegos mentales.

Así que, aquí estoy ahora. Salí huyendo de ella hace tantos años… y ahora está de pie en mi comedor, al haberme contratado para encargarme del _catering_ en una fiesta y, oh, por cierto, ¡acabo de contratarla como mi nueva camarera! Te diré algo, amigo… el karma, **es** una despiadada y taimada perra.

Puedo escuchar a James intentando tener una agradable conversación con ella en el comedor y de hecho, la escucho decir, "¡Haz sonar la campanilla y soy la primera ahí!"

"¡JAJAJAJA!" No puedo contenerme. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sobre un revistero después de escuchar posiblemente la cosa más ridícula que ha salido de su boca. ¿Comer? ¿Se refiere a _comida_? ¿Lo dice en serio? Apenas si la tocaba hace años cuando yo la observaba mientras trabajaba.

 _Tal vez_ la veía comer una fruta o un puñado de frutos secos mixtos de vez en cuando. Siempre estuvo aterrada de subir un gramo. Recuerdo que era una de las cosas que más se quejaba. Era más que ridículo. Ella tenía una figura fantástica e, incluso si hubiese subido cuatro o hasta nueve kilos, todavía se habría visto despampanante. Curvilínea, como una mujer debería ser. Y ahora, se ve que ha subido un poco de peso desde la última vez que la vi. Y como lo predije en ese entonces, todavía se ve jodidamente fenomenal.

 _Dios, estoy muy, pero muy jodido._

Y espera, ¿de qué demonios está hablando James? ¿Qué estoy estreñido? Oh, demonios no. Esto termina en este momento.

Cuando doy la vuelta y entro al comedor, la escucho susurrar mi nombre. _Unng, gloriosa_. Justo como sospeché que sería, maldita sea. De pronto siento mis _jeans_ un poco más apretados de lo que estaban hace un minuto.

Me uno a la conversación, pero no antes de reprender a James por su comentario de mal gusto sobre mi tracto digestivo.

Genial James, simplemente genial. Puedo ver que su actitud normalmente relajada está un poco agitada en este momento. Se ve como si estuviera en parte nervioso y en parte aterrado. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y le sacudo mi cabeza para tratar de calmarlo.

 _Relájate, sé cómo comportarme._

"¿Estás bien, E? Te golpeaste el dedo muy fuerte. ¿Puedes soportar estar aquí?" Pobre James, se está ahogando. Siento algo de lástima por él. Esta chica que, seamos sinceros, puede convertir a un hombre inteligente y con buen juicio en un imbécil que balbucea, está empezando a clavar sus garras en mi hermanito y él está desesperado porque yo no la joda.

No te preocupes, hombre, todo está bien. Si quieres intentar salir con esta chica, es tu funeral.

¡Oh, y vas a querer clarificar todo eso de que está casada!

Voy a extrañarte, chico. Ella es una devorahombres. Escucho cantar a _Hall & Oates_ **(3)** en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Le arrojo un hueso. "Estoy bien. Muy bien. Estoy increíble. Nunca he estado mejor." De acuerdo, tal vez exagero. Pero tengo que mantenerme alerta. Me arriesgo a echarle un vistazo a Bella, cuyo sonrojo ha comenzado en su pecho y se extiende hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Mmmmm, su pecho. Desearía saber dónde más se estaba sonrojando.

"¡ENTONCES! ¡Son necesarias las presentaciones! Bella King, este es mi hermano, copropietario y socio de Four Seas y Last Call." James está tratando de cincelar el iceberg que de pronto flotó hasta el Boulevard Long Beach y se estacionó en la sala de nuestra posada en proceso de remodelación. Sacudo la cabeza al ver sus intentos.

Pobre, pobre James. Si no hubiese estado a punto de pasar antes, ahora Isabella parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas. Escucho que le susurra con fuerza a James, "¿Tu… hermano? Creí que dijiste que el nombre de tu hermano era Edward."

Increíble, ¿en serio no tiene maldita idea? ¿O está jugando como siempre lo hizo?

No puedo contener mi comentario sarcástico. "Sí. Mi nombre es Edward. Un placer conocerte… de nuevo. Toma asiento. ¡Te traeremos la comida en seguida, ya que aseguras tener muchas ganas de comer!" Le guiño un ojo y le doy una sonrisa pero estoy seguro que se ve como si tratara de ser un contorsionista de rostro para el _Cirque du Solei_.

¿Siquiera existe eso? Definitivamente debería. Podría hacerles ganar una fortuna.

Tengo que controlarme.

Isabella parece querer morirse y para mí James es como un libro abierto. Mentalmente está tratando de encontrar una forma de contener el desastre Edward. A este paso, puede que necesite llamar a FEMA **(4)**.

"Bella, ¿nos disculparías un momento? E, ¿puedes venir? Necesito que vuelvas a revisar un platillo para asegurarte que se vea bien o determinar si necesita unos minutos más en el horno."

 _Aquí vamos. Es hora de disciplinar al hermano mayor. Oh bueno, fue divertido mientras duró._ Me levanto y sigo a James a la cocina, donde empiezo a sacar la comida del horno y la coloco en los platos calentadores.

"¡HOMBRE! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Tienes que calmarte, estás actuando como un loco allá afuera!" James me está prácticamente escupiendo en la cara tratando de hacerme entender.

Entendido. Él continúa, "Voy a arriesgarme asumiendo que la chica esperando en nuestro comedor es tu Isabella."

Sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro exasperado. "Sí, es la Isabella que conocía. Ya no la conozco. En realidad, no me interesa conocerla de nuevo. Es toda tuya."

 _Bien jugado, Edward._ Puedo escuchar a ese ángel o diablo en mi hombro tratando de atormentarme. _Si de verdad crees esa mierda que acabas de escupir, entonces yo tengo un puente en Brooklyn que está en venta, ¿te interesa?_

"Mira, no sé qué decir. Me alejaré de ella. No voy a permitir que una chica se interponga entre nosotros. Nunca antes ha ocurrido y me niego a empezar ahora. Dime qué hacer, por favor."

Mi hermano parece estar en conflicto. No le haré eso. No voy a interferir en algo que hasta ahora parece ir muy bien para él. ¡Maldición, estoy comprometido por amor de Dios! ¡No puedo actuar de forma posesiva con Bella!"

 _Unos cuantos datos interesantes que puede que quieras saber es que, el puente de Brooklyn es uno de los puentes colgantes más antiguos del país. Fue terminado en 1883, y conecta los distritos de Manhattan y Brooklyn de la Ciudad de Nueva York cruzando el ENCANTADOR Río Este._

"James, no es nada. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Si has pasado buenos momentos con ella, entonces sigan saliendo. No permitas que mis sentimientos de hace años interfieran. Me voy a casar con Tori al final del año. Solo me perturbó ver a Bella. Fue una sorpresa verla atravesar la puerta de nuestro bar. Y es una sorpresa aún más grande darme cuenta que la contraté como nuestra nueva camarera y que seré yo el que trabajaré con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en serio, estoy bien. Sé que me comporté como un idiota. Lo tengo bajo control. De verdad, no te preocupes.

 _Se extiende a casi 500 metros y tiene una vista espectacular del puerto de South Street. ¡Justo después de eso está Wall Street! Hacia la otra dirección está Brooklyn, donde viven ahora todos los chicos populares._

"De acuerdo. Bueno, por lo menos tenemos que actuar con profesionalismo porque como mínimo, ella es un cliente y nos está pagando para ayudarle a despedir a su tía el próximo fin de semana. Le debemos hacer el trabajo estelar que hacemos para todos nuestros clientes, ¿cierto?" James, siempre la voz de la razón.

"Sí, tienes toda la razón. Vamos a servir estas muestras y llevárselas. Se merece nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por patearme el trasero."

James sacude la cabeza. "Qué día. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Pero sí, vamos a poner en orden este menú y seguir a partir de ahí."

Sigo a James de vuelta al comedor mientras él empieza a recitar de un tirón los diferentes _hors d'oeuvres_ que tiene en su bandeja. Lo escucho decir algo sobre mi bandeja pero no estoy prestando mucha atención.

Solo necesito que termine esta reunión, para poder salir de aquí y decidir qué demonios voy a hacer ahora.

Qué puta pesadilla.

Después de colocar mi bandeja sobre la mesa, camino al otro extremo y tomo asiento.

Cerveza. Necesito cerveza. Al tomar un largo trago, escucho que Bella empieza hablarme.

"Así que, Edward, James presume que puedes ofrecerme bocadillos más deliciosos. ¿Cuáles de tus delicias apetecibles puedo probar?"

Empiezo a ahogarme y entonces salpico un trago de cerveza sobre Bella. Trato de recuperar el aliento y veo a James viéndose igual de impresionado que yo.

 _Bien hecho, genio._

" _Wow, aquí viene, cuidado muchacho, ella te comerá vivo…"_

 _Houston, tenemos un problema._

* * *

 **(1) Subway IP Inc. es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida especializada en la elaboración de sándwich submarino y bocadillos, ensaladas y pizza por ración.**

 **(2) Frase pronunciada por el robot de Will Robinson, personaje de la serie de televisión 'Perdidos en el espacio' transmitida en 1965 y de la que se han hecho algunas películas.**

 **(3) Hall & Oates es un dúo estadounidense de blue eyed soul formado en 1970 en Filadelfia, Pensilvania, por Daryl Hall y John Oates. Edward los menciona porque uno de sus sencillos se llama precisamente 'maneater' o devorahombres. **

**(4) Agencia Federal para el Manejo de Emergencias es la agencia del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos que da respuesta a huracanes, terremotos, inundaciones y otros desastres naturales.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos Bella ya sabe que no se llama Eric jejeje como verán todavía hay mucho que aclarar, pero van por buen camino. Edward ya sabe que la chica con la que sale James es Isabella y viceversa, James sabe que es la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado su hermano años atrás. ¿Qué creen que haga James ahora que lo sabe? ¿Será que se aleje de Bella como le dijo a Edward? Recordemos que Edward le quiso hacer creer que no había problema, que él ya no sentía nada por ella. Pero como dejó muy claro el diablito, eso nadie se lo cree ;) El problema es que ahora se complicarán más las cosas porque si Bella acepta el trabajo en Last Call, con quién pasará más tiempo es con Edward. ¡Pobre! En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que recuerde esta es la única vez que la autora repite la escena con los dos POV, por si creyeron que iba a ser repetitivo, no es así. De aquí en adelante, veremos cómo se va a desenmarañando este enredo y como muy bien dijo una lectora, benditos son los flashbacks, porque esos aclaran mucho de la historia y nos ayudan a comprender un poco más a Edward que hasta ahora, creo que tal vez les parezca un poco irracional en su actitud para con Bella. Así que presten atención a esos también. Ahora, teorías, teorías… ¿Qué creen que decida James? ¿Aceptará Bella trabajar en Last Call? Por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, y si no saben qué decir, con un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz me conformo ;) Solo recuerden que son sus reviews son importantes para nosotros y nos animan a continuar haciendo esto para su diversión.**_

 _ **Y parece que se acostumbraron a los adelantos así que, aquí les va una probadita del próximo capítulo:**_

 _Después de una incómoda pausa lo bastante prolongada que pareciera que un viaje a través del Canal de Panamá podría llenarla, ella habla de nuevo. "Entonces… ¿planeas decirme alguna vez de dónde me conoces?" ¡JA! Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se estuvo aguantando eso. Es como si una presa acabara de romperse y se ve más que aliviada de haberlo soltado._

" _No es importante. Fue hace mucho tiempo." Escucho gritar a un cliente al otro extremo de la barra, de modo que me alejo antes de que pueda presionarme por más información. De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso con ella._

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriu, Lily, Nadiia16, somas, glow0718, BereB, Adriana Molina, PRISOL, Eliza Macas, Vrigny, jupy, Jade HSos, Tecupi, freedom2604, Smedina, Amparo, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, patymdn, YessyVL13, krisr0405, lagie, calvialexa, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, eliananayara, Say's, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Crucitaegr, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, Amy Lee, Melany, Lady Grigori, carolaap, larosaderosas, Techu, nath89, Danny CullenMa, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, cary, Kimm, piligm, dushakis, Maryluna, saraipineda44, injoa, tulgarita, Gabs Frape, kaja0507, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos vamos a leer muy pronto, espero ;)**_


	11. La novata del personal

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Diez~**

 **EPOV**

Después de limpiarse, Bella vuelve a la mesa con una simple disculpa. No sé si se está disculpando por tardarse diez minutos en el baño, o por su comentario. Seamos honestos, todos sabemos que ella no quiso decir _¡eso!_ Pero con mi cerebro en alerta máxima por interpretar todo lo relacionado con Bella de manera sexual estos días, por supuesto que imaginé su boca en mis oídos, en mis dedos, en mi pecho, en mi… _Jesús, ustedes elijan._

Pasamos los siguientes cuarenta minutos comiendo y viendo a Bella degustando los diferentes _hors d'oeuvres_ que creamos para su menú. Una y otra vez, la veo abrir la boca mordisquear, chupar y manipular los diferentes alimentos. Mi polla está presionando desesperadamente contra mis _jeans_ , creo que podría aparecer de repente entre la tela como el rostro de Jack Nicholson por detrás de la destrozada puerta blanca en 'El resplandor'.

Después de probar la _bruschetta_ de pollo con ensalada de manzana, le queda una pizca de mayonesa en la esquina de sus labios. Veo que su lengua sale furtivamente y limpia el lado izquierdo de su boca y creo que podría darme una apoplejía.

Después de una mordida a una pieza de pollo particularmente humedecida con salsa de vino y limón, deja escapar un seductor gemido y veo un poco de salsa escaparse de sus labios y escurrir por su barbilla, y me caigo de la silla. Lo cubro astutamente al asegurar que me estaba agachando para atar los lazos de mi zapato, pero me doy cuenta que mi argumento no tiene validez alguna porque estoy descalzo. De repente, mi 'zapato desatado' se convierte en una picadura de insecto que me daba comezón. Esos molestos mosquitos no pueden resistir mi dulce sangre, supongo.

Me escucho como un maldito lunático. Los hombres con batas blancas probablemente se están deteniendo en la acera en este momento.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que suena el timbre y encuentro a Dave esperando para nuestra entrevista. Me excuso de la mesa en voz baja, pidiéndole a James que concluya la reunión con Bella. Dave es un chico entusiasta con varios meses de experiencia detrás de una barra. Parece tener la cabeza en su sitio y está listo y dispuesto a empezar a entrenar tan pronto como sea posible. Le digo que espere durante una semana y que venga el próximo lunes, porque entrenar un barman Y a una camarera al mismo tiempo es tan divertido como tener una endodoncia.

El funeral de dos días para la tía de Bella es el próximo fin de semana y, POR SUPUESTO, estoy programado a trabajar en el evento, después que James cubrió las dos bodas este fin de semana. Dos días completos con Bella justo a mi lado. No hay escape en absoluto.

Siento como si el universo me hubiese saboteado por enésima vez en las últimas dos semanas. Bella también estará conmigo prácticamente todos los días esta semana, entrenando en el bar por horas y horas sin fin.

Y, ¿por qué los uniformes requeridos para las chicas en Last Call consisten en una minifalda de mezclilla y una camiseta negra sin mangas? Tal vez podría cambiar la política esta semana a un saco de yute o algo similar. La gente todavía compraría bebidas, ¿cierto? Porque si tengo que seguir viendo a Bella usando el vestido que trae ahora puesto—o incluso peor, el uniforme del trabajo—voy a perder la puta cabeza.

Y OH DIOS MÍO, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Esta chica va a enterrar a su tía, ¿y en todo lo que puedo pensar es cómo se va a ver trabajando para mí en Last Call? _Tal vez debería recibir una invitación a la Isla de los Cretinos._

Tengo que llamar a Tori. Esto está mal. Esto está muy, pero muy mal. Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj para ver la fecha. Quince días más… eso es todo lo que tengo que aguantar hasta que finalmente pueda recibir un poco de alivio. Tori volverá a LBI por unas semanas hasta el fin de semana del 4 de Julio cuando tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Después de eso, en seguida se marcha de nuevo a Utah, para la secuela de la película de Lauren Mallory. Esta va a ser de una chica que busca la paz interior al pasar su verano en el racho de un tipo. O sea, ¿qué demonios es todo eso? ¿Cómo encuentra alguien su paz interior rodeada de estiércol de caballo y vaca?

No tengo una jodida idea, pero ahora mismo puedo decirles, que yo encuentro la paz interior en la playa con una cerveza helada sudando en mi mano. Dame los sonidos del océano. Dame el aroma de coco de la loción para broncearse. Dame un día que esté a más de treinta grados con la brisa del mar para refrescarme. Dame un jodidamente increíble cielo azul con solo unas cuantas nubes dispersas de paso. Ni siquiera necesito estar con alguien. Yo solo, con una hielera junto a mí en la arena, reclinado en mi silla con mis Ray-Bans puestos. Eso, mis amigos, es paz interior, al estilo Edward Cullen.

"E, ¿ya te tienes que ir?" Escucho a James sacarme de mi 'pacífico lugar feliz interior'.

"¿Eh, qué—?" _Muy elocuente. En serio; bien hecho, Eddie-mah-man._ Estoy a punto de darle a esa voz en mi subconsciente la paliza de su vida.

"Bueno, te vi echándole un vistazo a tu reloj. No sabía si ya tenías que irte."

"Umm, sí. Terminé con nuestro nuevo barman y tengo que ir al bar para encargarme de los recibos de este fin de semana. Así que, yo… ahh… supongo que te veré más tarde entonces, Isa—,"cierro mis ojos con fuerza para intentar decirlo bien, "… ¿Bella?" Dije evasivo, con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella haya conseguido un trabajo en los últimos días y no le hubiera dicho a James al respecto.

"Uhhh, sí. Si eso es lo que quieres," responde en voz baja desde la mesa.

¿Si eso es lo que quiero? _Jesús, hablando de preguntas capciosas…_

"Bueno, ¿no sería más bien si es lo que tú quieres? Estás aceptando un trabajo de ritmo rápido que puede ser realmente estresante algunas veces. ¿Estás segura que estás a la altura?"

"Lo estoy… si todavía me quieres."

Oigo que James empieza a toser al mismo tiempo que siento que toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se precipita hacia mi entrepierna como novias a la venta anual de vestidos de novia de Filene's Basement. Sé de eso porque mi prometida me hizo verlo en YouTube unas cuantas veces y entonces, como el resto de las dementes, ella también hizo la carrera de los toros, err—, _novias_ el año pasado y milagrosamente logró sobrevivir. Realmente espero que haya salido con el vestido que le gustaba, nunca se molestó en decirme si lo hizo o no. Pero sé una cosa, las mujeres en ese video parecían psicóticas y completamente despiadadas.

"Sí. Si te quiero… err—te queremos, te necesitamos. Te necesitamos en el personal. Nos ayudaría mucho. Así que umm, sí, ese es un sí. Entonces, ¿te veré esta noche a las 7?"

"Sí, ahí estaré. ¡Oh! Y me dijo lo que debo usar, de modo que estoy lista."

Por supuesto que lo hizo. _Jodidamente maravilloso._

"De acuerdo, excelente. Te veo entonces. J, hablaré contigo después." Me acerco a James y chocamos puños de forma fraternal y a Bella le doy un gesto con mi cabeza.

Agarro mi montón de papeles y me encamino hacia el recibidor rezando una silenciosa oración. _"Dios, los dos sabemos que no escuchas de mí muy a menudo, y me disculpo por eso, pero si pudieras solo asegurarte de que no siga siendo un idiota torpe que balbucea en lo que respecta a ella, realmente lo apreciaría."_

Justo cuando termino mi solicitud por una intervención divina, choco con uno de las vigas que separan el recibidor del comedor.

" _Estupendo. Gracias por responder a esa oración, grandote."_

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¿Puedo traerles algo más, señoritas?" Uso mi encanto para hacer que las chicas se queden un poco más de tiempo. Porque entre más tiempo se queden, es más probable que quieran beber un poco más. Me gusta lo que hago. Me gusta ver a la gente pasar un buen rato y disfrutar de buena comida que ayudé a crear mientras disfrutan de su verano. Los clientes que regresan y las recomendaciones boca a boca son nuestro sustento por aquí. Y al final del día, entre más clientela atraigamos, será más fácil alcanzar nuestras metas. Me parece que es algo en lo que todos ganan.

Tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer en el hotel y la posada… y de verdad quiero intentar terminarlo todo en este año. El contratista se encargará de las renovaciones del hotel, pero James y yo vamos a remodelar la posada. Si podemos hacer todo el trabajo durante la temporada baja, todo lo que ganemos al iniciar el próximo verano será dinero fácil. En serio, no puedo esperar. Es un gran monstruo el que vamos a enfrentar, pero estoy listo para ello.

Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj y veo que casi son las siete. Bella debería estar aquí pronto. Todo lo que puedo decir es que espero que esté lista para trabajar. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Nunca levantó un dedo durante los cuatro años que la observé en el Flanders. _¿Estás bromeando?_ ¡Se habría manchado su manicura! ¡Empezaría a sudar y eso haría que se encrespara su cabello! _¿Ven a qué me refiero?_ Lo escuché una y otra vez de ella. Entre más pienso en todo esto, más loca me ha parecido la idea de que ella realmente va a trabajar para mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué accedí a esto sin entrevistarla yo mismo primero? Oh es cierto, porque dije que confiaría en el juicio de mi hermano.

¡UGH! Esto es como un agujero negro cósmico de mierda; un efecto dominó de locura. Una cosa ocurrió, luego otra, luego otra. Solo estoy esperando a que todo se derrumbe. Aunque temo que seré yo el que quede debajo de la pila de escombros.

Más vale que me resigne, porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, y oh mierda, aquí viene con James por delante.

Mi hermano la lleva a nuestra oficina donde supongo va a dejar su bolsa. Desaparecen de mi vista y de pronto me preocupa que tal vez él le esté dando un beso de despedida. O tal vez la esté besando Y deseándole buena suerte en su primera noche, también. _¿Dos besos? ¿En serio, James? ¿Es eso necesario? ¡Ya déjala en paz, no me la voy a comer!_

Mi amargado monólogo interno me lleva a aguas turbias, pensando en comer y Bella. Comer cosas con Bella… comer cosas en Bella… comer… ugh, _mierda_ , tengo que parar. Yyyy ahora intento acomodarme discretamente bajo mis _jeans_ después de pensar en comerme a Bella.

Estoy rellenando la cerveza de un tipo y sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejarla de todas las cosas sexuales que tienen que ver con Bella, cuando escucho a James acercarse detrás de mí.

"Oye amigo. Dejo a la nueva camarera en tus capaces manos. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

 _¡JA! No tienes idea lo difícil que va a ser, hermanito._

Bella, cuyas mejillas se sonrojan una vez más, le da a James una débil sonrisa y se vuelve para mirarme.

"Muy bien, tengo que volver para planear la comida que se necesita y la compra de licor para el funeral. ¡Que se diviertan chicos! ¡Buena suerte, Bella, vas a estar genial!" James se acerca, toma delicadamente su barbilla en su mano y la besa directamente en la boca. Siento una leve presión en mi pecho. No es como si le estuviera metiendo la lengua o algo así, pero no es algo fácil de ver, eso es seguro. Intento parecer ocupado y cuando lo veo alejarse en mi visión periférica, levanto la vista para despedirme con un gesto de cabeza.

Dios, eso fue extraño. Una sensación demasiado incómoda para alguien que no debería interesarle en ABSOLUTO la chica que su hermano está besando o el hecho de que dicha chica es la misma por la que él solía tener sentimientos no correspondidos. _¿Hola? Victoria Elaine Braswell… ya sabes, ¿tu prometida? ¿Con la que planeas casarte en seis meses? Quizás deberías estar pensando un poco más en ella y menos en Bella._

De acuerdo, es momento de comportarse como un adulto. Eres su jefe, tienes que hacer a un lado cualquier sentimiento. La ira, la atracción, la confusión, todo ello… es el momento de olvidarlo. Solo maneja tu bar y entrena a la nueva empleada. Le informo a Justin, el otro barman, que voy a dejar la barra por unos minutos para mostrarle a Bella un poco el lugar.

"Muy bien. Así que James te mostró donde puedes dejar tus cosas personales cuando inicies tu turno. Después de eso, vas a acercarte a la computadora en mi escritorio y fichar. Es muy fácil, ya ingresé tu nombre y alguna otra información personal en tu solicitud. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es elegir un pin y dar clic en este botón. Uhh, toma… te dejaré elegir tu pin ahora."

Le doy la espalda a la computadora y me ocupo con algunos papeles que necesito que llene.

"Listo," dice con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Ya fichaste. Vas a hacer lo mismo al terminar tu turno cuando estés lista para marcharte. También necesito que le eches un vistazo a estos papeles y los llenes. Pólizas para empleados, información de OSHA **(1)** sobre procedimientos seguros, estándares de seguridad en el lugar de trabajo, etc… oh, y esta tarjeta de contacto de emergencia. En caso de que algo te pase, necesitamos saber a quién podemos llamar. Tal vez puedes poner el nombre de tu esposo… o… lo que sea."

"¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Quedar en medio de una pelea de borrachos? Espero que no me necesites también como portera. Puede que tenga que solicitar un incremento de paga," añade con una carcajada. ¡Y ME ENCANTA que no aborda para nada el asunto de su 'esposo'¡ La miro con los ojos entrecerrados. _Mmmm, ¿qué estás ocultando, princesa? Te tengo en la mira._

Le respondo con una débil sonrisa, "Nah, nada de eso. Si hubiera un verdadero problema, no te acerques. Solo infórmale a uno de los bármanes, y nos encargaremos de eso. Todo está en el libro de políticas y procedimientos. No nos gustaría que te rompieras una uña," le dije riéndome entre dientes.

Ella parpadea un par de veces y su semisonrisa desaparece de su rostro. _¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?_

Después de dejar la oficina, la llevo de nuevo a la cocina para presentarla con los cocineros y mostrarle cómo son las cosas tras bastidores.

"Los cocineros se encargarán de la mayoría del trabajo de preparación para la comida, pero de vez en cuando pedirán ayuda preparando algo de la fruta o cosas para ensaladas. Rebanar tomates, pepinos, aguacates, limones, cosas como esas. Te puedo mostrar cómo nos gusta que se vea la comida otro día. Solo quería darte un pequeño resumen de lo que se hace aquí atrás."

Sigo caminando y hablando al mismo tiempo. Si me detengo a ver su reacción, puede abrir una oportunidad para una conversación… y no estoy interesado en absoluto en hablar con ella nada más que de trabajo.

"Oh, y este es el cuarto frío donde mantenemos todo lo refrigerado. Frutas, vegetales, huevos, lácteos—cosas como esas. También tenemos diferentes cuartos fríos para las carnes, uno para el pescado y otro para las cosas congeladas," añado en seguida.

Bella está básicamente callada mientras la llevo por el lugar y le muestro qué es qué. Parecía bastante amigable cuando llegó, pero ahora está muy silenciosa. Solo asintiendo de vez en cuando y sonriendo a los cocineros cuando se los presento. Probablemente es mucho que asimilar, supongo.

Caminamos de vuelta al área de asientos del restaurante y agarro el brazo de una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. "Kate, ella es Bella. Es nuestra nueva camarera. Esperaba que pudiera acompañarte durante esta noche y el resto de la semana."

Kate sonríe alegremente y rodea a Bella con sus brazos. "¡Sí, por supuesto! Un placer conocerte, Bella. Te encantará aquí. Es difícil no enamorarse de Edward… es el mejor. Déjame llevar esta comida a la mesa cuatro y volveré en seguida por ti. Te encuentro en el bar."

Con lo mucho que había notado a Bella sonrojarse recientemente, en este momento probablemente podrías freír un huevo en **mi** mejilla. _Sí, por favor… enamórate de mí, Bella. Eso no complicaría mi vida para nada a estas alturas._

Esa paliza con la que hoy amenacé a la vocecita mental se está acercando cada vez más a ocurrir. Siento que estoy a punto de un brote sicótico.

Kate es estupenda. Siempre con energía y prácticamente es el ser humano más amable en el mundo en lo que a mí respecta. Trabaja con ganas para James y para mí, le encanta ayudar en el _catering_ de eventos y cuando alguien avisa que está enfermo, casi siempre está disponible para cubrirlo. Ha estado con nosotros desde que compramos Last Call hace un año y medio.

Katie creció aquí en LBI, de modo que sabe de este lugar más que cualquiera de nosotros. Está comprometida con un buen tipo con el nombre de Jake, pero su prometido es un artillero del cuerpo de marines y en este momento está asignado en Afganistán. De hecho, acaba de irse hace un par de meses y es un periodo de servicio de doce meses. Por lo que la mayoría de las veces, es nuestra chica indicada siempre necesitamos que cubran a alguien. Ella ya lo sabe y está más que feliz de hacerlo. Gracias a Dios por Kate.

Me vuelvo hacia Bella mientras caminamos juntos hacia el bar. "En fin, supuse que esta noche te introduciríamos poco a poco y puedes ver a Katie tomar órdenes y servir a los clientes. Mañana podemos entrenar en las registradoras donde puedes marcar las órdenes de comida y bebidas. Te traje expresamente esta noche después de la hora pico de la cena, para que no te abrumaras por completo.

El comedor está abierto hasta las diez. Después de eso, cualquier comida que los clientes quieran ordenar se sirve en la barra o en una de las mesas del _pub_ , donde están sentados los clientes. Puedes observar a Katie y a Meredith, ella está por allá. Te la presentaré en un minuto. Como sea, una vez que el comedor esté cerrado, Mere se irá a casa y Kate vendrá aquí al bar donde servirá en las mesas del _pub_ por el resto de la noche. Sé que todo parece confuso y un poco complicado en este momento, pero una vez que lo veas fluir un par de veces, te será más fácil entenderlo."

Bella finalmente abre la boca. "Está bien. En este momento parece tener bastante sentido, pero sí, empezaré a sentirme mejor una vez que lo haya visto en la práctica varias veces."

"Muy bien. Entonces, escúchame, toma este menú de bebidas que puedes llevarte a casa para que te familiarices con lo que ofrecemos aquí y los diferentes brebajes que intentamos promocionar. Ofrecemos una bebida especial todas las noches. Esta noche es el Malibu Baybreeze. Con ron Malibu, y jugo de arándano y piña… a las chicas les encanta. Creo que es repugnante, pero oye, soy del tipo al que le gusta la cerveza."

Nada, ni un sonido de ella. _Un público difícil. ¡Esos son los chistes, amigos!_

"En fin, solo siéntate aquí en la barra y cuando Katie consiga clientes, vendrá por ti. Prácticamente ella ha entrenado a todos aquí, así que estás en buenas manos."

Al alejarme de ella, juro por el buen Señor que la escuché refunfuñar algo bajo su aliento.

Me vuelvo otra vez, "¿Dijiste algo? No te escuché."

"Nop, nada… pero, umm, ¿puedo beber algo?" Bella pregunta con una sonrisa.

Oh, joder, aquí vamos. Sabía que intentaría algo. _¡Demonios, no, no puedes beber mientras estás trabajando!_ Sabía que la Isabella que conocía finalmente aparecería. La que piensa que ninguna regla o norma debería aplicarse a ella jamás.

"Bueno, no puedes beber alcohol, si eso es lo que estás pidiendo." Respondo en un tono de reproche.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, responde en seguida, "¡NO! ¡Por supuesto, que no! Solo esperaba que—"

"¿Un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extra?"

"Sí, eso." Me da una semisonrisa y rápidamente, baja la vista a su regazo.

Después de una incómoda pausa lo bastante prolongada que pareciera que un viaje a través del Canal de Panamá podría llenarla, ella habla de nuevo. "Entonces… ¿planeas decirme alguna vez de dónde me conoces?" ¡JA! Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se estuvo aguantando eso. Es como si una presa acabara de romperse y se ve más que aliviada de haberlo soltado.

"No es importante. Fue hace mucho tiempo." Escucho a un cliente llamarme al otro extremo de la barra, de modo que me alejo antes de que pueda presionarme por más información. De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso con ella.

Está requiriendo de todo mi control el ser lo bastante civil para funcionar esta noche. Si empiezo a hablar de lo que sucedió en ese entonces, garantizo que una de dos cosas sucederá. Lo primero que podría pasar es que me ponga muy nervioso tratando de explicar cómo la conozco, lo que inevitablemente me llevará a decir algunas cosas bastante desagradables. Recordaré su terrible comportamiento, cómo me trató y trató a otros cerca de ella y entonces, concluiré explotando sobre la infame noche que en que el infierno se desató. Y eso, por supuesto, nos llevará a lo que sucedió al final de mi último verano aquí… y déjenme decirles, si llegamos tan lejos, voy a comenzar a gritar como un demente. Nada bueno.

La segunda opción es explicarle cómo la conozco pero hablando del pasado tan tranquila y gentilmente como sea posible para no herir sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué demonios voy a decirle? Todo estuvo muy jodido. De principio a fin y mucho más. Nunca supe cómo era ella en realidad porque su mal comportamiento sobrepasó lo bueno. Ya no necesito esta mierda. Lo dejé hace mucho tiempo… pero con su resurgimiento, todo está emergiendo nuevamente a la superficie, ¡y aquí estoy hablando solo!

De cualquier manera, termina con ella sintiéndose como la mierda y yo necesitando una prueba de estrés porque mi presión sanguínea está por los cielos.

Y disculpen, pero el hecho de que no pueda recordar **nada** de eso, ¡hace que su maldito ser me encabrone como nunca! ¿Qué tan egocéntrica puede ser? ¿Realmente no recuerda nada EN ABSOLUTO?

Ya no puedo ser ese tipo. Estuve muy obsesionado durante mucho tiempo. Ella no se merece mi tiempo. Ya no. James puede quedarse con ella. No me importa lo diferente que se vea ahora. Chicas como ella no cambian. Solo estoy esperando a que suceda lo inevitable. Y sé que lo hará. Ya viene.

Y cuando lo haga, yo voy a estar perfectamente bien porque no habré permitido que Isabella… Swan… King… LO QUE SEA—me afecte en lo más mínimo. No esta vez.

 **BPOV**

No pude contenerme, ya no más. Ha estado exudando indiferencia desde el momento en que James me trajo.

" _En fin, solo siéntate aquí en la barra y cuando Katie consiga clientes, vendrá por ti. Prácticamente ella ha entrenado a todos aquí, así que estás en buenas manos."_

Antes de poder cerrar la boca, las palabras se me escaparon, _"¡Perfecto! Como si fuera a permitir que_ _ **tus**_ _manos me tocaran, cretino."_

¡Caray! Necesito calmarme y rápido. _Es la primera noche entrenando con el jefe; trata de conseguir que no despidan tu arrogante trasero, Bells._ ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

Ha sido un completo estúpido desde que entré por la puerta esta noche. Estaba totalmente preparada para este día. Entre mis charlas motivacionales con Emmett y James este fin de semana y James animándome durante nuestra cita comiendo pizza, estaba preparada para lidiar con él. Una vez que Eric resultó ser Edward, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Pero la realidad es un infierno de diferencia a que mis aliados me digan cómo pensar, sentir y actuar, todo el tiempo asegurándome que todo va a estar genial.

Edward es un idiota, simple y sencillo. Por atractivo que sea, es frío, antipático y definitivamente hostil. No puedo creer que él esté en el negocio de atención a clientes. ¿Me pregunto cómo sigue abierto si así es como trata a la gente? No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.

¿Y qué demonios fue ese comentario sobre no romperme una uña? ¡Si mis uñas estuvieran más cortas, serían unas protuberancias sangrientas! ¡No soy femenina y esnob! _O sea, ¿hola?_ ¡Estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente y hacer una broma! ¡Por supuesto que sé que yo no podría interrumpir una pelea en un bar! ¡No soy la tonta del pueblo! Y él me da una respuesta directa y añade su comentario sarcástico sobre romperse una uña.

Luego la camarera, Kate, añade lo suyo diciendo lo fácil que sería enamorarse de Edward. _Sí, malditamente improbable, chica._ Hay una pequeña facción de la población que podría enamorarse de él: robots, zombis, vampiros… esos que no necesitan un corazón a fin de funcionar. No seré yo, eso es malditamente seguro.

No me importa lo ardiente que es. Esa mata de pelo diseñada para lucir como un caos organizado… o sea, ni siquiera el color puede ser clasificado. Es como una combinación de siena tostada, ocre oscuro y rayos dorados… probablemente por pasar su tiempo libre en el sol. _Buen Señor, claramente he estado pasando demasiado de MI tiempo libre con Tristan y su caja jumbo de crayolas._

Y esos ojos… una mezcla de verde jungla y espárrago. _Suspiro. Más extensa evidencia de mi lavado de cerebro, al estilo crayola._

Me sorprendo mirándolo mezclando bebidas para asegurarme que estoy detallando los colores con exactitud. Supongo que también podría culpar a Alice y su intervención en mi vida con muestras de pintura. Mi pobre sobrino de cinco años no se merece toda la culpa.

¿Y saben qué? Maldita sea, esa mandíbula y su jodida manzana de Adán, simplemente, ¡maldición! ¿Tiene que ser perfectamente angular y cubierta por una ligera barba? Quiero decir, ¡vamos, compra una máquina de afeitar! _Espera, no. No quise decir eso. No antes de que pueda lamerla… o… algo._

¿Y su físico? Bueno, sin duda no es corpulento como Emmett… pero eso está perfectamente bien para mí. No creo que me gustaría que me partieran a la mitad como una rama. Puedo ver que está fabulosamente bronceado y con brazos bien tonificados como James. Una vez más, muy probablemente por cargar muchas cajas pesadas de licor, por mezclar y servir bebidas, acarrear materiales de _catering_ , preparar la comida como mencionó antes. _Mmmm, un hombre en la cocina._ Pocas cosas son más _sexy_ que eso, solo digo.

¿Y su trasero en esos _jeans_? Bueno… no voy a insultarlo al tratar de compararlo con algo más que exista en este cosmos. Estoy casi segura que es de la mejor calidad que he visto en mi vida. _Excepto, tal vez, por su trasero sin dichos_ jeans _…_

 **¡PERO! ¡DE! ¡CUALQUIER! ¡MANERA!**

NADA de eso importa porque A) él es mi jefe; B) Estoy saliendo con su hermano (también mi jefe… oh, la fabulosa ironía) y C) su belleza externa está siendo totalmente eclipsada por lo bastardo que parece ser en el interior. _Deja de pensar, Bella._ Al final del día, está actuando como una gallina de mierda que no parece tener las agallas de decirme nada sobre cómo nos conocimos, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo.

Qué empiece el juego, amigo. No me importa lo que ocurrió en el pasado. ¡Voy a averiguar qué fue y ENTONCES voy a ver qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo! ¡Y TÚ no puedes impedirlo!

* * *

 **(1) OSHA—La Administración de Seguridad y Salud Ocupacional (Occupational Safety and Health Administration, OSHA) es una agencia del Departamento de Trabajo de los Estados Unidos. El congreso estableció la agencia bajo la Ley de la seguridad y salud ocupacional, firmada por el presidente Richard M. Nixon el 29 de diciembre de 1970. La misión de OSHA es "asegurar condiciones de trabajo seguras y saludables para los hombres y mujeres trabajadores mediante el establecimiento y aplicación de normas, y mediante la capacitación, divulgación, educación y asistencia".**

* * *

 _ **Uyyy, pues como dijo Edward esto parece un sabotaje del destino. No solo le toca trabajar en el funeral de la tía de Bella, sino que estará con ella todos los días en el trabajo. Y aparte de eso, Bella está resuelta a averiguar cómo se conocieron y resolver el problema que hubo entre ellos, que por la actitud de Edward es mucho más que una simple disputa. Y no se preocupen, ya empezaremos a saber un poco más de la historia de estos dos. Por lo pronto, es obvio que Edward sufre de verla con su hermano, y aunque a algunas de ustedes les agradó que esté con James, otras quieren que termine con Edward. Me encantaría saber qué opinan, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review con su opinión. Les recuerdo, una vez más, que el ritmo de actualización DEPENDE de ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: MariePrewettMellark, Danny CullenMa, cary, freedom2604, Brillo de las Estrellas, BereB, Nadiia16, krisr0405, JessMel, kaja0507, Vrigny, YessyVL13, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, larosaderosas, PRISOL, Maryluna, rjnavajas, Eliza Macas, torrespera172, Adriu, Smedina, Tecupi, Sully YM, patymdn, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, Yoliki, somas, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, carolaap, Say's, Liz Vidal, lagie, piligm, Jade HSos, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, Mafer, cavendano13, Amy Lee, Lady Grigori, Techu, EriCastelo, injoa, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espera sea pronto.**_


	12. Aprendiendo lo básico

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Once~**

 **BPOV**

El resto de la noche del lunes continúa bien, a pesar que Edward me está evitando a toda costa. Al menos concuerdo en algo con él, Kate es realmente fantástica. Es graciosa, afable y se desvive por atender a los clientes; estoy segura que es la razón por la que Edward la respeta mucho y le confía mi entrenamiento.

Me siento junto a ella mientras toma nota de las órdenes de comida y bebida y luego la sigo como un cachorrito. Ella se toma su tiempo conmigo, al darse cuenta que no tengo experiencia alguna. Kate me explica los procedimientos con mucho cuidado, ayudándome a sentir muy segura cuando estoy con clientes por mi cuenta.

La escucho describir ciertos platillos a los clientes con tan increíble detalle que provoca que mi boca se haga agua con la esperanza de tener una probada. Ya me dijo que es importante que diga a los cocineros que me preparen una prueba de cada platillo del menú. En cada turno, debo probar unas cuantas cosas nuevas para que pueda añadir mi opinión a la descripción a fin de ayudar a los comensales a que hagan las mejores elecciones posibles.

Last Call es un establecimiento bullicioso y vivaz. Todo el mundo, desde trabajadores a clientes, simplemente parece estar de buen humor… es contagioso. La mayor parte de la gente que atraviesa las puertas está de vacaciones. No están aquí porque esperen un servicio de guante blanco, están aquí para ponerse cómodos y relajarse. Las personas simplemente parecer ser menos estiradas y caprichosas en su enfoque de la vida por el momento. Me encanta. Es divertido y amigable, y me siento más ligera que el viento rodeada por un espíritu tan cordial.

Kate me presenta a cada mesa a la que nos acercamos juntas y las reacciones de los clientes regulares son siempre, "¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eres nueva en Last Call? ¡Bueno, te encantará!" Emmett tenía razón. Incluso después de una noche de trabajo, veo cómo esta experiencia me ayudará a salir de mi bajón de tristeza después de perder a mi tía Didi.

A medianoche, Edward se me acerca por primera vez en unas tres horas.

"Bella, está muy tranquilo por aquí. Creo que ya te hemos entretenido lo suficiente para ser tu primera noche. Puedes fichar tu salida."

 _Oh, te gustaría eso, ¿no es cierto, amigo? ¡Debería quedarme aquí pegada contigo solo para cabrearte!_

De acuerdo, tal vez eso es un poco extremo, pero aun así… tengo que averiguar cómo atravesar ese exterior de tipo duro que tiene conmigo.

"Oh, está bien. Estaría feliz de quedarme un poco más por si tú y Kate me necesitan."

"Na, estaremos bien. Vuelve mañana a las 4 de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

No va a ceder. Y siendo mi primera noche de trabajo, realmente no debería presionar. Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, descansar bien esta noche, y volver con todo mañana para matarlo con más amabilidad.

Asiento con una sonrisa resignada y guardo mi bandeja detrás de la barra en el estante superior. Siento a Edward observándome todo el tiempo, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de aceptar su atención. Me quito el delantal de la cintura y lo arrojo en el bote de las toallas un poco más allá de la entrada a la cocina y me dirijo a la oficina para fichar mi salida, despidiéndome en voz alta de Kate por el camino.

Alcanzo a ver a Edward al salir y su voz me detiene a medio paso.

"Oye Bella… gracias por tu ayuda…

… te viste bien esta noche."

Mi corazón explota como ese aparatito que mide el corazón del Grinch. Esas palabras me hacen sentir que tal vez esta noche derretí un poco su frío corazón.

Actuando tan tranquila como es posible, le doy una pequeña sonrisa, y un saludo aún más pequeño y me doy la vuelta para irme. No puedo evitar notar que meneo un poco más mis caderas al dirigirme hacia la puerta.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

James y yo trabajamos turnos opuestos las siguientes dos noches. Él está aquí durante el día y se marcha a las 5:30, mientras que yo empiezo mi turno a las 4 pm y trabajo hasta la una. Me encanta verlo detrás de la barra interactuando con los clientes. Es amigable y sociable. Cada cliente que se acerca a la barra y agarra un banco le da un amistoso apretón de manos y empieza a conversar con él. Escucho a James hacer preguntas personales sobre esposos, esposas, hijos y trabajos. Es evidente que James le agrada a todo el mundo y lo respetan. Es como una escena de "Cheers", salvo que en vez de ser 'Norm' al que todos conocen, aman y le gritan cuando entra, es a James. Honestamente, lo hace mucho más adorable.

De verdad que me desmayo por este tipo.

Sin mencionar los besos furtivos que me doblan las rodillas que nos damos de vez en cuando. Hoy, al entrar a mi turno, James salta por encima de la barra al estilo 'Starsky y Hutch', me sigue a la oficina y me pega al librero con sus caderas. Su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia, estoy cautivada por sus ojos azul cielo que están fijos en mí. Sus brazos encierran mi cabeza y se pone a saciar seductoramente con sus labios, mi boca, los lóbulos de mis orejas, mi cuello y mi clavícula y las caricias de sus dedos trazan la línea de mi mandíbula y mis hombros.

"Nnngh. He estado esperando hacerte esto todo… _(beso)_ … el… _(beso)_ … día. Mi hermano es todo un aguafiestas que no nos programa para trabajar juntos." Lo silencio con mis labios. No desperdiciemos un tiempo precioso con parloteo… _¡bésame, tonto!_ Enredo mis dedos en su corto cabello rubio y momentáneamente me permito ahogarme en el deseo que provoca dentro de mí.

Nuestras lenguas empiezan una danza que es más que injusta. Claramente estamos empezando algo que no podemos terminar en este momento. Pero por ahora… _mmmmph_. Me está volviendo loca.

De repente, escuchamos un carraspeo y una risita de Kate, alertándonos que ya no estamos solos.

"No me presten atención, tortolitos, solo tengo que fichar mi entrada y me iré." James y yo comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo que él me da unos besitos más y me libera de su fantástico agarre. Una vez que ficho mi entrada, agarra mi mano y pasamos por la puerta de la oficina, de nuevo hacia el piso del bar.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, ustedes dos?"

 _Edward._

 _Justo ahí._

 _Maldita sea, esa deliciosa barba suya._

Lo veo echar un vistazo a mi mano unida a la de James. Luego, lo veo mirarme fijamente, tal vez notando mi piel sonrojada, mis labios hinchados y mis intentos por recuperar el aliento por la risa y mi alegría. Su rostro se torna inexplicablemente afligido.

Mmmm. _Eso me parece extraño._

"Nada, E, solo me topé con Bella en la oficina." Lo veo chocar caderas con Edward para enfatizar lo que dice a continuación. "Haciendo que se sienta bienvenida; ya sabes cómo es eso," añade con un guiño. "¡Oye! Tori estará aquí pronto… ¡será mejor que te prepares para la tan esperada reunión!" James enfatiza su respuesta a su hermano con una palmada en el hombro mientras se vuelve sonriendo hacia mí. Deja otro gentil beso bajo mi oreja y sale del bar.

Normalmente, se me habría erizado la piel de forma espectacular por ese beso en el cuello debajo de mi oreja… pero en este momento… estoy casi congelada en mi lugar. Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos diez segundos cuando de repente pasa rozando junto a mí y entra a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un poco más de entusiasmo.

 _¿Tori? ¿Quién es Tori? No recibí ningún memo diciendo que había una Tori._

Supongo que tal vez es una camarera que ha estado ausente por un tiempo. Tiene que serlo, ¿verdad? Me acerco a la barra para encontrar a James reponiendo los vasos recién lavados de todas formas y tamaños.

"Oye James, ¿quién es Tori?" Le suelto. Sé que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero… solo necesito saberlo. No cambia nada, solo necesito saberlo. _Tengo que saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

"¡Oh! Tori es la prometida de Edward. Es una estilista que viaja mucho."

El alma se me cae a los pies al escuchar la palabra prometida. ¿Y qué demonios es una estilista que viaja? ¿Es como los vendedores viajeros de antes? ¿Va por el mundo llevando lindos cortes de cabello para todos los niños y niñas buenas?

La voz de James me trae abruptamente de vuelta a la conversación en curso. "De hecho, está trabajando en una película. Es la estilista personal de Lauren Mallory."

"¿LA ACTRIZ?" Grito, sin darme cuenta lo fuerte que se escucha mi voz hasta que veo a James dar un respingo y sonreír.

"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿La conoces?"

"Um. ¡Bueno, sin duda sé quién es! No la _conozco_ , de conocer, por supuesto. ¡Es una gran actriz de Hollywood! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"Sí, bueno… la mamá de Tori es prima de la agente de Lauren. Conectaron a Tori con Lauren hace unos años cuando ella comenzaba a actuar en comerciales y unos cuantos _spots_ publicitarios para la televisión. Ella y Lauren se volvieron amigas al instante. Luego, cuando Lauren tuvo mucho éxito, le rogó a Tori que viajara con ella a locaciones de películas. Tori aprovechó la oportunidad y básicamente ya ha estado de viaje por un poco más de un año."

"¡ _Wow_! ¿Y dices que ella está… ummm… comprometida con tu hermano?"

"¡Sip! Se van a casar en diciembre. El Cuatro de Julio van a festejar a lo grande en casa de sus padres en Harvey Cedarse celebrando sus próximas nupcias. De hecho, iba a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo." Me muestra su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

"Uhh, sí. ¡Sí, por supuesto! El 4 de Julio es mi día festivo favorito. Me encantan los fuegos artificiales." Tengo grandes recuerdos de mi infancia viendo despliegues fantásticos de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo sobre el museo de arte en Philly. Otro hermoso recuerdo que tengo de papá y yo juntos; pero me entristece, que son contados.

"¡Genial, entonces! ¡Una victoria doble para mí! Una chica hermosa a mi lado y mi mamá no tendrá la necesidad de hostigarme por ser soltero."

En seguida, James es bombardeado por un grupo de trabajadores de la construcción que acaban de entrar, así que me guiña un ojo y lo tomo como mi señal para iniciar oficialmente mi turno.

Al alejarme, siento que se forma un nudo en mi estómago.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

Edward tiene una prometida.

Pero en serio, ¿por qué me importa? ¡Estoy saliendo con su hermano, por amor de Dios! No tiene por qué preocuparme lo que Edward esté haciendo… o con **quién** lo esté haciendo Edward.

Uf, el nudo acaba de hacerse un poco más grande.

Pongo la mano en mi estómago y salgo disparada al baño para salpicar algo de agua en mi rostro.

¿Por qué el pensar en Edward con alguien, realmente me molesta? Mi mente empieza a dar vueltas con todas las posibles respuestas.

 _¿Tal vez porque Edward es la primera persona en más de tres años que no te está consintiendo?_

 _¿Tal vez porque no está queriendo cumplir todos tus deseos porque se siente mal por ti?_

 _Porque sabes que si fuera así, igual que con todos los demás, entonces haría lo que sea por ti para que no te dé un ataque de histeria._

 _¿Tal vez es por eso que estás tan intrigada por él?_

 _Esta anti-relación que ha surgido entre ustedes dos es lo primero que te hace sentir que realmente estás con vida y luchando por algo. ¿Podría ser eso?_

Todas son buenas teorías, y posiblemente correctas.

Pero **¡UGH!** ¿Por qué me ignora CADA vez que le pregunto de dónde me conoce? O sea, ¿no se da cuenta que SOLO ÉL, es la ÚNICA persona que tiene una clave de mi pasado? ¡La pieza de un rompecabezas que puede encajar y darme una respuesta o dos!

Mi voz interior me recuerda que él no lee la mente. No le he contado nada de lo que me sucedió.

Hasta ahora, él solo ha sido Edward. Mi estúpido jefe, estirado y guarda secretos, señor Bombón No-Muy-Amable… con ese desastre, de alguna forma puedo lidiar.

Pero ahora… es Edward con una _prometida_.

No se vale.

Veo mi reflejo con los ojos entrecerrados en el espejo de baño. De acuerdo, tú. _Es momento de una charla._

En primer lugar, estás saliendo con James y estás feliz por ello.

Tienes que desechar tus pensamientos errantes sobre su hermano jodidamente _sexy_ y fuera de control y centrarte en el hombre allá afuera que **ha** estado haciendo que se enrosquen los dedos de tus pies en la VIDA REAL… NO en tus sueños.

Luego, Edward te conoce del pasado y VAS a averiguar cómo y por qué parece tan ardientemente desapasionado por ti. Muy bien, Bella, es el momento de que te comportes como una adulta y pongas en acción la Operación: Derretir el Icebergward.

Tori no es un problema. Él puede quedarse con su prometida… siempre y cuando consiga respuestas sobre mi vida.

 _¿Cuándo me volví tan jodidamente despiadada?_ Me escucho como una de las reinas malvadas de Disney jurando vengarse de la dulce e inocente princesa.

 _No que Edward sea una princesa. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Es más parecido al extraño guapo y taciturno que llega y salva el día, enamorando a la chica solitaria y perdida y…_

Hice una nota mental de quitar los crayones **y** las películas de Disney de mi dieta Tristan.

Edward puede quedarse con Tori. Yo puedo quedarme con James Y, después que finalmente haga que Edward suelte lo que sabe de mí, ¡recuperaré una pieza de mi memoria!

AHORA sí estamos hablando. Este es un plan sólido. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Porque es una noche entre semana, Kate puede tomarse un tiempo conmigo y mostrarme cómo marcar las órdenes en la computadora. Primero ingreso mi pin, luego introduzco el número de la mesa; simplemente toco los nombres de los platillos que ordenaron los clientes, ¡y presiono terminar! No podía ser más fácil.

En realidad, me estoy divirtiendo al regresar corriendo a las computadoras siempre que tengo una nueva orden que procesar. Solo una vez presioné el botón equivocado, pero afortunadamente ese cliente había ordenado un aperitivo con su comida el que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Cuando me doy cuenta de mi equivocación, les informo a los cocineros de mi error y ellos son capaces de crear rápidamente el sándwich correcto que el hombre estaba esperando en un momento.

Preparan el BLT **(1)** a la perfección, y se lo llevo al cliente que no se da cuenta. También funciona para mí, porque la 'equivocación' termina siendo un refrigerio que Kate y yo compartimos durante nuestros respectivos descansos que se nos permiten durante los turnos largos.

Y déjenme decirles que: ese club sándwich BLT está tan jugoso y lleno de sabor que me deja muda. Kate me da un abrazo de oso cuando escucha que ingresé su sándwich favorito por error. Creí que los cocineros se molestarían conmigo por el error que cometí, pero dijeron que no era 'nada' en comparación con algunos de los más significativos que han visto con el tiempo. Me siento agradecida por su amabilidad y me como cada exquisito bocado de mi porción.

Aunque las órdenes de comida se imprimen en la cocina para que los cocineros las vean por sí mismos, las órdenes de bebidas aún necesitan ser colocadas en la encimera con los bármanes. Me ofrezco a ser la que corra al bar para que Kate pueda simplemente lidiar con los cocineros y la comida. Al iniciar la próxima semana, voy a estar por mi cuenta y voy a tener que poder manejarlo todo yo sola, pero durante esta semana de entrenamiento, Edward y Kate pensaron que era mejor para mí permanecer concentrada en una tarea a la vez.

Cada vez que me acerco a Edward por una orden de bebida, me aseguro de tener una sonrisa en mi rostro y un tono alegre en mi voz. Él estuvo muy callado las primeras horas, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, se ha relajado un poco, diciéndome una cuantas cosas cada vez que vuelvo con él.

"Otro Royal Manhattan y una copa de vino blanco Zinfandel para la mesa doce, por favor."

Edward me mira a los ojos por un momento y luego sacude su cabeza como si se deshiciera de un recuerdo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miraste así?" Pregunto, mis dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, con la esperanza de iniciar algo de conversación agradable.

"Umm, nada. Solo una orden familiar, supongo. Y escucharla de ti lo hizo… surrealista… eso es todo."

Me reí nerviosa, sin entender muy bien la perspectiva de Edward. "¿Por qué es surrealista? ¿Porque soy la novata y todavía no me sé toda la jerga?"

"No. Porque eso es lo que a tus padres les gusta beber, ¿no es así?"

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeo y me tenso.

"Tus padres, Bella. La bebida de elección de tu padre es el Manhattan preparado con Crown Royal y tu madre nunca bebe nada más que Zinfandel blanco. Al menos así solía ser cuando yo—."

"¡Espera, detente! ¿Tú sabes qué les gustaba beber a mis padres? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Él bufa y estira su mano para tomar otra copa de vino. "Nada Bella, solo olvídalo."

Mis ojos se abren como platos y empiezo a susurrarle con fuerza, "¡No! ¡No me digas que lo olvide! Si tienes algo—"

"Oye Bells, ¿tienes esas bebidas? Los borrachos de la doce están entrando en pánico porque acaban de tomar sus últimos sorbos," ella se ríe.

Kate interrumpe lo que podría haber sido los inicios de una misión de autodescubrimiento. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo ahora. Claramente, no es el momento ni el lugar para indagar en lo que Edward sabe y no sabe sobre mí. Son casi las 7:30 y aunque el gentío de la cena empieza a irse, el bar está empezando a llenarse con fans de los Phillies preparándose para ver el juego que comienza a las 8.

"Sí, Edward estaba terminando la orden, en un momento estaré ahí, Kate."

"De acuerdo, voy a la mesa nueve y la diez a ver que necesitan; te veo en un minuto." Kate se da la vuelta y entra al comedor y vuelvo a mirar a Edward que bruscamente mete una cereza marrasquino en el Manhattan.

"Lamento haberme exaltado, pero de verdad necesito que hables conmigo," le confieso, apelando a su comprensión.

Él suspira, claramente ejerciendo paciencia y decoro.

"Bella… no hay nada de importancia que compartir. Te reconocí cuando entraste al bar el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos. En mi trabajo, ayuda recordar los nombres y los rostros. Te recordé brevemente de otra fiesta en la que trabajé hace varios años cuando apenas empezaba en este negocio. Estabas ahí con tus padres y eso fue lo que ellos bebieron. Solo estaba alardeando contigo; memoria fotográfica, ¿recuerdas? Olvida que dije algo. No quise alterarte. No soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo." Rueda los ojos y coloca las bebidas en mi bandeja.

"Nunca dije _o siquiera pensé_ que fueras un acosador, Edward. Yo solo… yo…" Suspiro y cierro mis ojos sintiendo que amenazan lágrimas de frustración. Tomo otra respiración profunda y los abro para ver a Edward mirándome, incluso a través de mí, con lo que parece ser una visión de rayos x.

"Si no te importa, necesito hablar contigo en privado cuando tengas oportunidad. Es muy importante." Hablo con claridad y sinceridad con la esperanza que sienta piedad de mí y lo vea como una forma de buscar su ayuda en vez de buscar una pelea.

Después de lo que parece la pausa más larga de la historia de las pausas, él habla.

"De acuerdo. Sabes dónde encontrarme."

 _¡Lanzo un puño al aire en mi interior!_ Es un progreso, ¿cierto? Me está diciendo que está dispuesto a escuchar. Supongo que si quiero indagar un poco, voy a tener que darle el mismo tipo de resumen que le di a James con respecto a mi familia. Por supuesto, ahora que lo pienso, apenas si abordé la historia de forma superficial con James.

Sonrío y me vuelvo hacia el comedor concentrándome en caminar para no derramar una gota.

Oh cielos. Voy a **tener** que darle a James algo de información si quiero poder hablar de ello con Edward. Es lo justo. Como el tipo con el que estoy saliendo, James tiene el derecho de saber la historia de mi vida antes que su hermano.

Ahora solo tengo que decidir qué revelar y cuándo, a fin de no ganarme la lástima o mimos constantes de ninguno de los hermanos Cullen.

Misión: _casi imposible._

 **EPOV**

Le mentí. Abrí mi boca y le mentí a la cara. Si en serio está actuando como si no pudiera recordar verme todos los santos días durante cuatro largos veranos, entonces, ¿por qué voy a avergonzarme al intentar recordarle una y otra vez como DEBERÍA conocerme? ¡Tengo ALGO de dignidad, al parecer no mucha, pero la suficiente para saber cuándo decir qué!

Y para ser honestos, esto sería mucho más fácil de hacer si ella no actuara tan malditamente amigable todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, vamos, si luce como un pato y camina como un pato… lo más probable es que sea un maldito pato. Pero, en este caso, ella no está actuando como el patito feo interior que siempre conocí… en realidad se parece más a un cisne.

¡JA! La ironía de su apellido, ya saben Swan, cisne en español. Es una lástima que no fue un cisne cuando realmente **era** una Swan. Tal vez casarse con esa víbora la cambió para bien.

Sin embargo, no puedo llegar a comprender cómo. Él era un **completo** bastardo. Ni de broma Alec se reformaría lo suficiente para convertirlos a ambos en seres humanos decentes. ¡Solo han pasado cinco años, por amor de Dios! Sería un gran desafío para la Madre Teresa si tuviera **cincuenta y cinco** años para cambiar a Swan, ¡y ESA mujer fue prácticamente una santa!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

" _¿Dónde demonios está ese tipo? Necesito otro trago. Ey, ¿Alec? ¿Dónde está tu sirviente?"_

" _Jajajaja, no lo sé. Está por aquí en algún lado. ¿Jeeves_ _ **(2)**_ _? ¿Holaaa? ¡Jeeves, apúrate viejo! ¡Al frente y al centro! ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _Incluso desde el otro lado de la piscina, en el pabellón, escucho a esos ebrios tontos gritándome, tratando de aplaudir y tronar sus dedos para llamar mi atención. Están tan borrachos ahora, que tendré suerte de no limpiar un charco de orina y vómito en un rato. Jesús. Algunos días, no hay suficiente dinero en el mundo para esta mierda._

" _¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo chicos?" Pinto una semisonrisa, a sabiendas que estoy en servicio por otros veinte minutos._

" _Oh Jeeves, ahí estás. Mis amigos y yo necesitamos más tragos. Muchos, de hecho. Ve a reabastecer nuestra reserva, ¿quieres?"_

" _No tenemos licor en el hotel, ustedes lo saben. El alcohol que traen aquí es de la colección de tu familia."_

" _¡Son pendejadas, que no tienes! ¡Todo el tiempo te veo caminar por ahí sirviendo a otros clientes! ¡Ahora, ve por otra botella de Jack!"_

" _Escucha Alec, tú y tus amigos han tomado bastante. Sabes muy bien que aquí no vendemos alcohol o en ninguna parte de esta isla, para esto. Lo que ves que sirvo alrededor de la piscina pertenece al dueño de cada cabaña. Mantenemos su reserva en un lugar seguro, como lo hacemos con la de ustedes, y traemos lo que necesitan cuando lo necesitan."_

" _¡Bueno, también quiero que me traigas lo que necesito, cuando lo necesito! Eso significa que mis amigos y yo nos quedamos sin Jack y necesitamos un par de botellas más. Ahora, ¡lleva tu larguirucho trasero de vuelta al hotel y haz lo que mi padre te paga por hacer!"_

 _Sé que estoy luchando una batalla perdida, así que solo me doy la vuelta y salgo de la cabaña. No lo bastante rápido, porque lo siguiente que sé, es que me empujan por detrás y aterrizo sobre mis manos y rodillas, desparramando mis toallas recién dobladas. El implacable concreto desgarra mi piel, dejándome como un niño de 6 años aprendiendo a montar una bicicleta. Puedo escuchar a Alec y su grupo de imbéciles partiéndose de la risa detrás de mí._

 _Cuando me pongo de pie, me encuentro cara a cara con Isabella. No me dice nada; solo tiene una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro, muy probablemente tratando de descubrir que ocurrió en la cabaña que llevó a que me empujaran. Si detecto cualquier indicio de simpatía de su parte, desaparece cuando una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro en el preciso momento que siento otro par de manos en mi espalda, lanzándome a la piscina. Al estar sumergido, escucho a Alec gritándome, "Quita tus asquerosos ojos de mi novia, Jeeves."_

 _Una vez que salgo a la superficie y nado hacia un lado, salgo de la piscina y agarro una toalla de la pila que había estado cargando. Hay un silencio sepulcral en la terraza, excepto por las carcajadas, que se escuchan dentro de la cabaña de los Swan. Me agacho para recoger el resto de la pila y, cuando me enderezo, veo a Isabella en la entrada. No decimos nada. Ella solo rueda los ojos y sacude su cabeza como si dijera, "Qué perdedor."_

Desecho ese recuerdo y miro al otro lado del comedor para ver a Bella riendo con algunos clientes; una sonrisa adornando su rostro como si fuera la más inocente y virtuosa chica en el mundo.

Sin embargo, son los _flashbacks_ de mierda como ese, los que refuerzan mi decisión. Ella era una perra. Estaba mimada. Era intocable en todo sentido de la palabra. No me interesa ser su amigo ahora. Si puede hacer el trabajo aquí lo bastante bien, entonces perfecto. Servirá con un propósito para mí. Y ahí es donde termina la relación.

Aunque por el bien de mi hermanito, mis instintos arácnidos están alertas. La semana pasada, ella mencionó que estaba casada. Luego, ignoró por completo mi comentario del lunes sobre su esposo. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando. Quiero asegurarme que no esté jugando con James. Si quiere hablar conmigo, soy todo oídos. Pero será mejor que también esté dispuesta a responder unas cuantas preguntas mías. Los sentimientos de mi hermano y nuestro medio de sustento son demasiado importantes para permitir que vuelva a entrar en mi vida y los joda por completo.

 _De ninguna manera voy a permitirlo, princesa. ¡Ni en tus jodidos sueños!_

* * *

 **(1) El sándwich BLT es una variedad de sándwich que contiene una mezcla proporcionada de tocino, lechuga y tomate. Este sándwich tiene tradicionalmente tres tiras de tocino frito o asado a la parrilla, unas hojas de lechuga y unas rebanadas de tomate.**

 **(2** ) **Reginald Jeeves es un personaje de ficción protagonista en una serie de relatos y novelas escritas por P. G. Wodehouse. Jeeves es el altamente competente y servicial valet de un joven londinense rico y ocioso llamado Bertie Wooster.**

* * *

 _ **Pues hasta ahora esos flashbacks no pintan para nada bien a Bella. Pobre Edward :( Con razón le es tan difícil creer la fachada de niña buena que presenta Bella, la que nosotros sabes no es una fachada, pero él todavía no lo sabe. Al menos Bella ya se dio cuenta que tiene que contarle primero lo que le pasó para que él pueda contarle algo de su pasado, esperemos que no sea contraproducente, sobre todo porque lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no es nada bueno. Pero, hay más por saber, y también Bella tiene que hablar antes con James. Pero la pregunta sigue en pie, ¿realmente podrá haber algo entre estos dos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Ahora parece muy difícil, por la aversión de Edward a Bella y por supuesto, la presencia de Tori y James. Todavía hay mucha tela que cortar ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión. No cuesta nada ser agradecido, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras de su parte, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: caresgar26, glow0718, Vrigny, jupy, Niny96, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Nadiia16, PRISOL, BereB, JessMel, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, YessyVL13, Danny CullenMa, lagie, kaja0507, desiblack, Sully YM, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Nelly McCarthy, Smedina, Manligrez, torrespera172, Jade HSos, somas, Tecupi, cary, lunaweasleycullen14, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, carolaap, injoa, patymdn, Lady Grigori, dushakis, Gabriela Cullen, piligm, twilight-love1694, Eliza Macas, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Mafer, cavendano13, Amy Lee, Vanina Iliana, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	13. Enfrentando la realidad

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Doce~**

 **BPOV**

Salvo por un intercambio de unos cuantos mensajes de texto en los últimos días, James y yo no nos hemos visto desde nuestro turno el miércoles, cuando me contó sobre Tori y Edward. Yo tuve el jueves libre y él el viernes, de modo que para celebrar una noche en la que ambos estamos libres de responsabilidades, James se ofreció a cocinar para mí esta noche en su casa.

Para aclarar, en realidad es la casa de sus padres, pero es donde él y Edward están viviendo por el momento hasta que terminen la construcción de la posada Four Seas.

La casa Cullen está en Harvey Cedars que es un pequeño pueblo a solo un minuto o dos hacia el sur por el Boulevard Long Beach desde mi casa en Loveladies. Las casas ahí son igual de extravagantes, si no es que más. Tenía el presentimiento que su casa sería impresionante.

Sé que ya no puedo posponer el contarle a James sobre mi accidente. Sobre todo porque he entendido, que a fin de extraer información de Edward sobre nuestra historia, tengo que ceder un poco y ponerlo al tanto de por qué necesito tanta ayuda para recordar ciertas cosas. Es importante que primero James escuche los detalles. Así que, esta noche es la noche. Ruego por no acobardarme.

Edward me dijo que me reconoció de un evento donde atendió el bar hace años. Dice que estuvo ahí con mi mamá y mi papa como invitados a la fiesta. No veo razón para no creerle, pero cielos, entonces, ¿por qué tan hostil? Quiero decir, ¿qué tanta información de mi vida pudo adquirir de verme desde lejos por una noche? Debo haber ordenado muchos Shirley Temples con cerezas extra, sin mencionar los Manhattan Royal y el Zinfandels blanco de mis padres. Imagino que ellos tendrían que haber estado borrachos, ordenando docenas de bebidas para que recuerde esas órdenes específicas.

¿De verdad sobresalimos TANTO, para recordarme tan fácilmente? ¿Fui una chica TAN terrible que en UNA sola noche pudo formarse la sólida opinión que soy una perra como le dijo a Rose?

Me parece que, si su memoria fotográfica es tan malditamente impresionante, y recuerda con tanta claridad a mis padres y a mí con solo una noche de interacción, evidentemente está desperdiciando sus dones aquí en Long Beach Island… de hecho, debería trabajar para la NASA o algo así. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar?

Repaso nuestra corta conversación una y otra vez en mi mente, y aunque no tengo forma de saber si me está diciendo la verdad, estoy dudando seriamente que haya sido tan comunicativo como yo esperaría que lo fuera. Estoy muy desesperada por respuestas.

Sé que debería vivir en el presente. Estar agradecida por lo que tengo en mi vida. Tengo un hogar, tengo dinero más que suficiente. Tengo un nuevo trabajo que estoy disfrutando. Tengo un grupo de amigos que removerían cielo y tierra por mí y yo haría lo mismo por ellos.

Pero.

Al final del día, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba esperando respuestas de mi pasado.

Al estacionar el coche en la entrada de James, me recuerdo ser valiente y simplemente dar los hechos como los sé. Y si no me pongo emotiva, entonces existe la posibilidad de que James también se mantenga calmado. Seguirá mi ejemplo. No hay razón para que esto se convierta en un baño de lágrimas.

Vamos, Bella. Hazlo.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"James, esa ternera estuvo estupenda. ¿Siempre quisiste ser chef?" Lo sigo al interior de un gran salón con grandes ventanales con vista al océano. Aunque estamos a mediados de junio, acciona un interruptor y enciende la chimenea para algo de ambiente. Nos ponemos cómodos en el esponjoso sofá color crema con nuestras copas de vino y continuamos platicando.

"Oh, sí. Al menos, desde que era un adolescente. Fui camarero unos cuantos veranos en un lugar genial de Ocean City llamado The Chatterbox, ¿alguna vez escuchaste de él?"

Sacudo mi cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que no sé nada de Ocean City, salvo que era donde estaba con Emmett y Rose cuando vi el hotel que me pareció familiar.

"Bueno, como sea, ha pasado por varios dueños, pero siempre ha mantenido su nombre y su interior rosado. Tienen un menú divertido, ¿sabes? Sopa, sándwiches, hamburguesas, pollo… cosas como esas. Y aunque me gustó ser ayudante de mozo y camarero ahí, me gustaba más pasar tiempo en la cocina y ver trabajar a los cocineros. El jefe solía enojarse conmigo porque arreglaba ciertos platos con especias adicionales o salsas que preparaba en el último minuto. Los comensales alababan el sabor. Cuando mi jefe me preguntaba qué es lo que hice, nunca pude repetirlo porque siempre era algo así como improvisado. No es que la comida terminara con mal sabor, es solo que cuando un cliente volvía y pedía el mismo platillo, no sabía igual, el jefe se frustraba y luego yo me metía en problemas por meterme con su menú y sus clientes 'regulares'."

"Finalmente me prohibió la entrada a la cocina porque estaba mejorando algunos platillos y otros no y simplemente se estaba haciendo muy confuso. Fue entonces que supe que tenía que meterme a mi propia cocina, empezar a elaborar platillos Y escribir lo que estaba haciendo con ellos. Decidí inscribirme en el Instituto Culinario de América en Nueva York. Edward ya iba en la mitad del programa intensivo en Wharton para su maestría en administración. También había reunido una gran cantidad de conocimiento y experiencia trabajando en el hotel Flanders, y reconoció su vocación."

"Una vez que ambos terminamos nuestras carreras, aportamos nuestro dinero, mis padres nos apoyaron con el resto que se necesitaba para la compra del hotel y el restaurante y el resto, como dicen, ¡es historia!"

Mis oídos se agudizaron al escuchar a James mencionar el Flanders.

"¿Dijiste que tu hermano trabajó en el Flanders?" Pregunto tratando que no se escuche la emoción en mi voz.

Veo que el rostro de James palidece. Sus siguientes palabras son balbuceadas, pero las dice a mil por hora.

"Umm, sí. Edward trabajó ahí por varios veranos durante el instituto y al entrar a la universidad. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tenías algún sueño sobre lo que querías hacer cuando fueras grande? Estoy seguro que servir mesas no estaba en tu lista… aunque nos encanta tenerte y Kate dice que lo has estado haciendo muy bien."

Se acerca, dándome un besito como un gesto de orgullo, supongo. Yo, sin embargo, me quedo en la parte de Edward trabajando en el Flanders y ahora James me ha dado la perfecta 'entrada' para comenzar a hablar sobre mi historia.

¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

 _Suspiro._

¡Aquí vamos!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

James me escucha con atención mientras le explico lo que sé de mi historia y cómo el accidente de coche ha dado forma a mi vida desde entonces. Nunca me interrumpe. Solo asiente, jadea y sacude su cabeza en frustración en el momento adecuado. En algún momento, agarra mi mano y la sujeta con fuerza.

Narrando los hechos como los sé, consigo no llorar. Mis ojos se humedecen solo una vez, cuando menciono que mi papá no sobrevivió la segunda cirugía de emergencia esa noche. Hasta este día me atormenta que nunca pude despedirme de él. En lo que a mí respecta, esa fue la parte más horrible de esa noche. El único verdadero dolor que sentí alguna vez fue por la pérdida de mi padre. No tuve la mejor relación con mi madre, por lo poco que recuerdo, ¿y cómo podía echar de menos un esposo que nunca recordé conocer en primer lugar?

Luego, explico lo que se me dijo sobre mi condición y mi diagnóstico. Necesito que James comprenda por qué no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que ocurrió… solo lo que mi tía Didyme compartió conmigo. Ella estuvo conmigo durante mi estado comatoso y durante mi recuperación. Ella fue quién llenó los espacios en blanco para mí lo mejor que pudo.

Finalmente, le recuerdo de la porción de la historia concerniente al deterioro de la salud de mi tía. Había sido dada de alta por casi diez meses cuando a ella le diagnosticaron cáncer. Tuvimos mucho tiempo para prepararnos para ello. Saber el diagnóstico era bueno en cierta forma y malo en otras. Intercambiamos los papeles de cuidadora y paciente y, catorce meses después, nos despedimos. Ella murió hoy hace siete semanas.

"Dios, Bella. Tu historia es increíble… Yo… ni siquiera sé qué decir." James tiene una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

"No tienes que decir nada. Solo aprecio que me hayas escuchado. Necesitaba que supieras lo que ocurrió porque—"

"¿Porque…? "

"Bueno, porque creo que tu hermano me conoce. De hecho, estoy segura de ello… solo que no sé hasta qué grado. Me doy cuenta que apenas tratamos lo que sucedió el lunes. Pero toda esa confusión Eric/Edward, de verdad me perturbó. Tu hermano expresó opiniones realmente horribles de mí cuando habló con Rose en el bar el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos. Si éramos conocidos, amigos, enemigos mortales o alguna combinación de lo antes mencionado, su comportamiento me dice que me conoció en algún momento y no fue una experiencia placentera o memorable."

James sigue escuchando y no ofrece reacción alguna mientras continúo hablando.

"Como sea, realmente apreciaría si me permites contarle a él esta historia por mi cuenta y en el momento que elija. Planeo hacerlo lo más pronto posible, porque con cada día que pasa, siento que él tiene algo que quiere decirme… pero simplemente pierde el valor de hacerlo. Realmente debo haberle desagradado si está tan reacio a discutir nuestro pasado."

"Lamento tanto la confusión de identidades en el bar. Pobre Eric, que bueno que no perdí los estribos con él, ¿eh?" James se ríe aligerando el ánimo.

"Sí… que loco que tuvieras a un Eric trabajando para ti junto con tu hermano. Como sea, lo lamento por la parte que me toca de la locura."

"Oh, basta, no tienes por qué disculparte por eso. Y en lo que respecta a mi hermano… no sé mucho sobre su historia juntos, pero después de escuchar tu historia esta noche sobre tu accidente y la pérdida de memoria, tendrá sentido que él te recuerde de un tiempo que tú no puedes recordar. Estoy seguro que él podrá explicar lo que sabe."

"Eso espero. Siento como si siguiera ahuyentándolo, como si no supiera cómo actuar cerca de mí. ¡Me pone mucho más nerviosa y tensa de lo que ya estoy, aprendiendo lo básico como una nueva camarera! Considero un gran logro que no me haya caído de bruces esta semana cargando una bandeja de comida o derramado una bebida sobre una mesa de clientes. ¡ **Así** soy de torpe!"

"Oh, lo eres, ¿no es así? ¿No podrías haberme dicho eso antes de contratarte? Tal vez debería reconsiderar esto." James me arquea jugando una ceja en desafío.

"¡Oye! ¡Cierra la boca! He estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo… incluso me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí de las pocas veces que me has visto en acción."

"Lo estoy. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! No puedo mentir." James levanta dos dedos como si me diera su "Palabra de honor."

"De acuerdo, George Washington. Entonces, ¿qué otras verdades vas a compartir conmigo?" Decido seguirle la corriente.

Me agrada que nos hemos desviado de lo pesado a lo divertido. No hay nada peor que afligirse por el miserable acertijo que es mi vida anterior.

"Bueno… primero, tu historia no saldrá esta noche de esta habitación. Prometo quedarme callado por el tiempo que necesites, pero te animo a que hables con Edward tan pronto como sea posible. Creo que les haría bien a ambos despejar un poco el ambiente."

"¿Y segundo?"

"Solo que creo que eres mujer increíblemente fuerte. Me eras fascinante antes de escuchar tu historia. Pero ahora que sé por lo que has pasado… eres muy espectacular, Bella. Como que me gustas."

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Sí. Ven aquí." Agarra la presilla de la minifalda caqui que traigo puesta y me acerca, inclinándose para un ardiente beso. Giro mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, decido arriesgarme y ponerme a horcajadas en su regazo. Por varios minutos nos perdemos en el otro.

Labios, lenguas y manos, agarrando y tirando, con respiraciones pesadas y suaves gemidos.

James inesperadamente se aleja por un segundo, pero vuelve y apoya su frente contra la mía.

"Bella, si no nos detenemos aquí, puedo perder todo vestigio de autocontrol y convertirme en algo menos que un caballero, y todavía no quiero que eso pase. Mi mamá me educó bien." Confesó con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si le doliera dar ese mensaje.

"Maldita sea tu madre." Suspiro derrotada.

Él estalla en carcajadas. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. De verdad estoy disfrutando el conocerte y me gustaría mantener un buen ritmo y no apresurarnos. Hay algo muy genuino en ti. Siento que esto podría conducirnos a algo más, pero no quiero poner el carro delante de los caballos, por así decirlo. ¿Tiene eso sentido?"

"Bueno, respeto eso. Pero para que lo sepas, sí disfruto de esos besos… ya sabes, para referencias futuras."

"Entendido, querida. Te garantizo que habrá más de esos. Y más, _muchos más_ con el tiempo. Es solo que no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí a mi casa para embaucarte en algo para lo que no estás preparada."

"No, lo entiendo. Y de verdad, lo aprecio. He pasado una gran noche. Muchas gracias por escucharme y no asustarte con mi sórdido relato."

"De nada. Estoy aquí para ti… siempre que quieras hablar. De verdad, lo digo en serio." Añade asintiendo.

Me acerco para otro beso pero lo mantengo casto. No quiero tentar a ninguno de los dos cuando las cosas parecen ir tan bien, y acabamos de hablar sobre no apresurarnos a algo súper intenso.

"Me voy, tengo turno más temprano empezando a partir de mañana por la mañana para entrenar un poco en la cocina."

"De acuerdo, déjame acompañarte a la salida." Me bajo de su regazo y me pongo de pie para acomodar mi falda. James toma mi mano durante todo el camino hacia la entrada mientras abre la puerta del coche y la cierra después de que subo.

 _¿Hola? ¿Existe un tipo más encantador?_

Tengo un severo, pero muy SEVERO caso de mariposas en el estómago.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Me pongo cómoda en mi cama y repaso los eventos de la noche en mi mente. James sigue asombrándome con su sinceridad y su genuina amabilidad. No puedo entender cómo él y Edward pueden ser hermanos. Hay una vasta diferencia en su actitud. Porque por más amable y amigable que es James, Edward me demuestra que es exactamente lo contrario. Es cierto, comprendo que la forma en que actúa hacia mí pudiera ser por nuestra historia pasada, pero por ahora puedo decir con seguridad que son polos opuestos. Edward, aunque increíblemente hermoso, no se acerca ni un poco a la liga de James.

Las olas estrellándose afuera de la puerta de mi recámara proporcionan un sonido relajante cuando poco a poco me quedo dormida y permito que el sueño se apodere de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

 _Nnnng. Una vez más estoy atrapada contra el librero de la oficina en Last Call. Está oscuro y no puedo enfocar muy bien todos los detalles de la escena. Puedo ver el suave resplandor de la computadora sobre el escritorio, el contorno del sofá en la pared de enfrente y siento los mismos bordes duros de los estantes enterrándose en mi espalda baja, justo como lo hicieron hace unos días cuando estaba en esta oficina con James._

 _Siento su aliento caliente debajo de mi oreja cuando deja sensuales y delicados besos a lo largo de mi cuello y baja hacia mi clavícula. Siento el tirante de mi camiseta deslizarse hacia un lado. Su lengua traza un patrón sobre mi hombro y me siento mareada._

 _Mis dedos se entierran en sus hombros ahora que he rodeado su pecho con mis brazos hacia su espalda. Estoy arañando su camiseta, él deja escapar un pequeño gemido, obviamente disfrutando de mis uñas arañando en sus omóplatos._

 _Siento que aprieta su agarre en mis caderas cuando simplemente me levanta y mis piernas envuelven su cintura involuntariamente. Su boca ha dejado mi hombro derecho y mordisquea por la base de mi cuello en su camino al lado izquierdo._

 _Me lleva al otro lado de la habitación y se sienta en el sofá conmigo a horcajadas en sus piernas. Llevo mis manos de su espalda a su cuello y agarro su mandíbula. Puedo sentir la ligera barba en su barbilla picando las yemas de mis dedos. Me acerca a su oreja y comienzo a dejar mis propios besos húmedos en su lóbulo, el que simplemente tengo que mordisquear. Lo escucho reír entre dientes y suspirar cuando me desplazo hacia su boca. Nuestros labios uniéndose y moviéndose a un ritmo lento._

 _Lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo suavemente al otro… prolongando el placer tanto como sea posible._

 _Sus manos también han deambulado. Puedo sentir una en la línea de mi cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, mientras la otra masajea mi trasero, colocado perfectamente en su regazo._

 _Tengo que apartarme. Sé que tengo que hacerlo. James no quiere que apresuremos esto y nuevamente lo estoy tentando demasiado._

 _Puedo sentir empezar a tensarse los músculos en mi vientre cuando él sigue respirando caliente y pesadamente mientras lame mi mandíbula y mi cuello._

 _Siento su mano bajar de mi cuello y moverse por mi pecho donde roza mi pezón, que al instante se pone firme bajo mi camiseta. Sé que estoy a unos momentos de caer libremente al precipicio del éxtasis orgásmico, pero no es justo continuar._

 _Justo cuando mi consciencia toma el control y decido ser yo la que se aparte, una luz brillante se enciende y mis ojos tienen que ajustarse a la escena._

" _¿Qué es esto?" Escucho chillar a una mujer al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Mis ojos continúan parpadeando, observando lo que está pasando en torno a mí. Miro hacia abajo y, en lugar de encontrar el cabello rubio que esperaba, encuentro los mechones apuntando aquí y allá de la mezcla color Crayola pardusco y la pesada respiración del mismísimo Edward._

 _No sé si son mis ojos aun tratando de ajustarse, posiblemente como lo intentan los de él, pero me mira con una leve sonrisa al lamer sus labios, claramente complacido con lo que acaba de pasar._

 _Intento retroceder y bajarme de su regazo, pero sus dedos aprietan mi cintura a medida que la voz de la mujer se hace más ruidosa, demandando saber qué está pasando._

 _Edward no dice nada. Solo me sostiene la mirada._

" _Nosotros—no podemos hacer esto. Tienes que soltarme." Balbuceo y forcejeo tratando de liberarme de su mirada hipnótica._

 _Me echo hacia atrás, y lo siguiente que sé es que he caído al suelo, ¡justo en mi trasero!_

 **¡AUUUUCH!**

Trato de orientarme y me doy cuenta que estoy en mi recámara tirada descuidadamente en el suelo. ¡Debo haberme caído de la maldita cama!

 _¡Mierda! No puedo creer que acabo de soñar con Edward de esa forma… ¡OTRA VEZ!_

¡Vamos! ¡JAMES fue el que me atrapó en el librero hace días! ¡JAMES fue el que me tenía en un sofá anoche, a horcajadas en su regazo, mientras nos besábamos como dos adolescentes calenturientos a punto de ser atrapados!

 _¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?_

Esto no está bien. ¡No puedo seguir deseando a un hermano mientras salgo con el otro!

¿Quién hace eso? ¡Esto no es Wysteria Lane **(1)**!

Edward es más ardiente que un petardo encendido por ambos lados. Pero no está disponible. ¡Y no solo no está disponible, está _comprometido_! Eso es serio.

Incluso si no estuviera con James. No puedo competir con alguien que lleva su anillo. Claramente alguien más tiene la llave de su corazón. Tengo que dejar de torturarme con estas escandalosas fantasías.

No pueden ni deben ocurrir jamás.

Si lo digo lo suficiente, con suerte mi subconsciente lo aceptará y también lo olvidará.

Echo un vistazo al buró y veo que son las 8:26 am.

" **¡HIJODELAGUAYABA!"**

No hay nada que odie más que despertar JUSTO antes de que suene mi alarma. ¿Mi cuerpo no podía aguantar otros cuatro minutos?

Ugh.

 _¿Por qué no levantarme? De todos modos, tengo que estar en el trabajo en una hora._

Intento ya no pensar en mi sueño. Claramente mi cuerpo está evocando todos los fantásticos recuerdos físicos que he tenido con James en la última semana y mi mente está enfocada en la inminente conversación con Edward.

¡Eso tiene sentido! No significa más que eso. Sacudo mi cabeza y entro a la ducha. Una ducha caliente, una taza de café y un hermoso domingo soleado de junio. Eso es todo lo que necesito para aclarar mi mente.

Debo encontrar al jefe y tener una conversación franca. Es tiempo de algunas respuestas.

* * *

 **(1) Wisteria Lane es una referencia al programa de televisión 'Desperated Housewifes' en español 'Amas de casa desesperadas' y obvio Bella se está refiriendo a los dramas diarios que ocurrían ahí.**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Bueno, al menos ya lo sabe James y por supuesto, él entiende ahora por qué Edward ve a Bella tan diferente y por qué no lo recuerda, por eso la alienta a hablar pronto con él. Pero por supuesto, aún falta ver la reacción de Edward. ¿Será que reaccione igual de comprensivo? Ya lo veremos, pero como lo razonó Bella, su reacción a ella es demasiado extrema para conocerla de una sola noche, sabe que hay mucho más ahí. Pero también es comprensible por qué James no dijo nada, él entiende que es algo que ellos tienen que resolver entre ellos, y que Edward tiene que contarle lo que él quiera contarle. Veremos si es honesto, porque hasta ahora no lo ha sido. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Le dirá toda la verdad, tal cual? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció ese momento con James y qué esperan del encuentro con Edward. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos mantienen aquí, dedicando este tiempo para ustedes y buscando más historias para seguir compartiendo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, Karla Gro, Danny CullenMa, Nadiia16, somas, caresgar26, freedom2604, jupy, PRISOL, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, nydiac10, MariePrewettMellark, Vrigny, JessMel, Say's, YessyVL13, dushakis, Lizdayanna, EmmaBe, Tecupi, BereB, Smedina, Maryluna, calvialexa, glow0718, injoa, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, cary, Techu, torrespera172, Yoliki, kaja0507, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, carolaap, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, patymdn, tulgarita, piligm, Amy Lee, Liz Vidal, lagie, Vanina Iliana, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de las historias.**_


	14. A solas con mis pensamientos

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Trece~**

 **EPOV**

"Hola Jazz, soy Edward devolviéndote la llamada. Lo siento, seguimos sin coincidir. Uhh, estoy deseando verte cuando vengas para el Cuatro de Julio. Sé que dijiste que vas a quedarte en casa de tu cuñado en Ship Bottom, pero sabes mi número por si quieres escapar e ir al bar o tal vez sacar el bote a pescar o lo que sea. Sé que valoras tu semana de vacaciones, doctor Ocupadotodoeltiempo. Así que… llámame y podemos revisar el horario para apartar un día en el agua o una ronda de golf, incluso… lo que tú quieras. Bien, hombre, luego hablamos."

Estoy muy entusiasmado por ver a Jasper y su familia cuando vengan aquí en un par de semanas. No nos hemos visto desde la celebración de Navidad en la casa de mis padres. Su vida es increíblemente agitada con su residencia y las tremendas horas que cubre entre el hospital y la investigación que tiene que completar para seguir siendo competitivo. Dios lo bendiga, se merece una medalla por todo lo que ha hecho y visto.

Trabajar en el Centro de Trauma Cooper en Camden difícilmente es Shangri-La **(1)**. En ocasiones intenta ahorrarnos los sangrientos detalles, pero caray… incluso mi peor día no se compara ni de cerca a la tragedia y dolor con las que él tiene que lidiar algunas veces.

Se divertiría mucho con mi miseria actual, eso es seguro. Cuando volvíamos a la escuela cada otoño, lo entretenía con la loca mierda con la que tenía que lidiar en el hotel mientras él me contaba las historias algunas veces hilarantes y otras veces horribles que lo mantenían ocupado como estudiante de medicina.

El hecho de que Isabe—maldita sea, tengo que dejar de hacer eso; el hecho que **BE-LLA** se ha aparecido de la nada le dará un ataque de risa, conociendo nuestra historia y lo loco que estuve por ella por muchos años.

Hablando del diablo. No estoy evitando hablar con ella a propósito, simplemente no la busco urgentemente, ni me hago disponible en todo momento. Entre un par de turnos opuestos y nunca tener un momento libre, incluso cuando estamos en la misma habitación, la oportunidad de hablar nunca se ha presentado y eso está bien para mí. Este es su asunto, no el mío. No soy un cobarde. Demonios, no tengo nada que ocultar. Ella es quien tiene que explicarse y decir lo que piensa. Mi corazón la persiguió por cuatro años y ya no voy a hacerlo; ese barco ya zarpó.

Esta noche trabajaremos juntos y luego ella tiene los próximos días libres en preparación para el funeral de su tía este fin de semana. Incluso si escapo de ella esta noche, sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me acorrale. Quiero decir, vamos a estar juntos por horas y horas entre el sábado y domingo. En todas las preparaciones que la he escuchado coordinar, no la he escuchado mencionar a sus padres o incluso a su tonto esposo, ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo es que ella sola está a cargo de todo este fin de semana? ¿No deberían sus padres ofrecer su ayuda con estos planes? Mi instinto me dice que algo no está bien.

"Oye, Edward." Me doy la vuelta cuando escucho una voz suave llamándome.

"Hola… ¿ _ **Charlotte**_? Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estás **haciendo** aquí?" Salté sobre la barra para saludar al primer verdadero amor de mi hermano con un abrazo de oso.

"¡Volví! Terminé mi programa en Polimoda hace unas semanas. Había estado considerando quedarme en Italia para conseguir un trabajo en una de las casas de moda, pero cuando mi papá se enfermó, supe que quería y necesitaba volver a los Estados Unidos. Así que… ¡aquí estoy!"

 _Oh cielos_. James se va a VOLVER. LOCO.

"Lamento escuchar que tu papá esté enfermo, ¿va a estar bien?"

"Bueno, no lo sé. Pasó años creyendo que era genial fumar como chimenea y ahora su EPOC **(2)** y enfisema lo están ayudando a ver que tal vez no fue una buena idea. Entra y sale del hospital todo el tiempo. Aunque, en este momento está en casa. No sé cuánto durará eso. Pero una vez que lo ayudé a instalarse de nuevo en la casa de mis padres en la ciudad, vine a aquí a saludar… - ¿Está umm, está James por aquí?"

"Uhhh, sí. Quiero decir, hoy no está aquí. En realidad, está en la posada. Podrías ir allá si quieres, ¿o te gustaría llamarlo primero?" Cojo el teléfono del bar y lo sostengo en el aire como si ella no supiera cómo es un jodido teléfono. _Idiota_.

"No… preferiría sorprenderlo."

"Claro. O sea, está ahí preparándose para el _catering_ de un evento este fin de semana, pero debería estar disponible. _Wow_ … realmente es genial verte, Char."

De verdad, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

 _La ex de mi hermano volvió._

 _Quizás Bella termine siendo noticia vieja._

 _Simplemente…_ wow.

"Bueno, espero que James se sienta de la misma forma. Oye, ¿cómo está Tori?"

"Oh, ella está bien. Estará en casa la próxima semana en preparación para la fiesta de compromiso el Cuatro de julio."

"Eso es fantástico. Felicitaciones, por cierto. Mi mamá me llamó en Navidad y me dijo que le propusiste matrimonio; bien por ti. Tori es un encanto."

"Sí, lo es. Soy un tipo con suerte. Solo desearía que no viajara tanto. Extraño tenerla aquí, ¿sabes? Tengo la esperanza de convencerla de abrir un negocio en la isla una vez que su próximo contrato de película termine. Dijo que lo ha estado pensando. De modo que… ya veremos."

"Eso es increíble. Espero que venga a casa y se quede. Cuando te das cuenta de lo que es importante en la vida, es crucial aferrarse al que amas y nunca dejar ir a esa persona." Veo que su humor se torna sombrío y me pregunto si tiene que ver con mi hermano.

"Bueno, escucha… no voy a entretenerte. Sé que pronto llegará más gente. Solo quería pasar a saludar. Esperaba verte hoy."

"Me alegra mucho que lo hicieras. Definitivamente ve a la posada, James va a querer ponerse al día."

Ella bufa lo que se escucha como una risita nerviosa y retuerce sus manos.

"Sí, eso espero. Lo he echado de menos… muchísimo."

Asiento con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Él también te echó de menos, Char."

"Está bien," sacude su cabeza alejando recuerdos que deben haberla abrumado. "Me voy. Gracias por indicarme la dirección correcta. Estoy segura que nos veremos pronto de nuevo."

"Eso espero. ¡Nos vemos!" Le doy otro gesto amistoso con la cabeza y en mi interior empiezo a hacer el "baile de Carlton" **(3)**.

 _¿Charlotte volvió? ¡Ella volvió-VOLVIÓ!_

 _Jodidamente increíble._

 _¿Qué podría significar esto?_

 _¿Volverá ella con James?_

 _Seguro que él la aceptará._

 _¿A quién le importa que haya estado viendo a Bella?_

 _¡No han estado juntos ni tres semanas!_

 _Mierda, lo que daría por ser una mosca en la pared de Four Seas en unos minutos._

 _James va a reventar._

Al instante me doy cuenta que mi monólogo interno se ha vuelto el de una hiperactiva chica de doce años con esos pensamientos y preguntas frenéticas.

Pero, aparte de esa ligeramente perturbadora realización, siento que la confusión se despeja un poco. ¡He estado tan obsesionado en la resurrección de Bella en mi mundo que apenas tuve tiempo para recuperarme cuando me enteré que estaba tratando de enterrar sus garras en mi HERMANO!

 _Supongo que tendrás que volver con tu esposo rico, Bella King. Con suerte él ya regresó de Los Hamptons donde tiene a su otra familia._

De acuerdo, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco con eso, pero Alec era una puta víbora, no me extrañaría de él. Sin duda practicaba el arte de manipular a las mujeres durante sus veranos en Ocean City hace años. Solo se preocupaba por sí mismo.

Oh, y su _whisky_. Él **y** su viejo, Royce. Esos dos probablemente compraron una isla en alguna parte del Pacífico Sur específicamente para alojar a sus amantes y sus botellas de licor de gran categoría.

 _Hijo de perra._

Al parecer solo se necesita un rápido recuerdo de su pomposa arrogancia y me pongo furioso recordando esa noche y lo preocupado que estaba por Bella.

" _Edwaaaard, Edwaaard, te necesiiiito. ¿Por qué no te agradoooo? Le agrado a todos los chicoooos. ¿No quieres que te agradeeee tambiiiién?" Desde donde entro a su cabaña, veo sus largas piernas colgando del borde del sofá de dos plazas antes de que el resto de su cuerpo mayormente desnudo quede a la vista._

" _Isabella, ¿qué demonios te hicieron y qué llevas puesto? ¡Cabrones! Ven, levántate… tienes que subir a tu penthouse."_

" _¡Nooooo, ellos van a volver! Tenemos una fiesta, ¿no quieres quedarte a la fiiiesta conmigoooo? Nunca quieres quedarte conmigo, Edward. Solo entras corriendo, haces tu trabajo y sales corriendo. Eres un aguaaafiestas, Edward. No seas así… queeedate conmigooo." Está agitando sus brazos frente a ella como una loca._

" _Isabella, tienes que ponerte algo de jodida ropa y dejar que te lleve arriba, porque van a volver pronto. En este momento puedo escucharlos caminando por el paseo marítimo."_

" _¡No voy a dejar mi fiiiesta, organizaron una fiesta para míííí! Solo fueron por algo de pizza y otras golosinas. Volverán en cuaaaaalquier minuto." Empieza a reírse incontrolablemente._

 _Esto es irreal._

 _Me pongo de cuclillas frente a donde ella está despatarrada en el sofá._

" _Isabella. ¡Maldita sea, escúchame!" Sacudo sus hombros y ella intenta controlar su cabeza y centrarse en mi rostro._

" _Tu novio pendejo y su enfermizo padre estaban jugando un juego retorcido con sus amigos. Los escuché, Isabella. Estaba en su cabaña limpiando cuando los escuché apostarte a_ _ **ti**_ _en un juego._

" _Royce te APOSTÓ y el jodido enfermo de tu novio permitió que pasara en nombre de una botella de_ whisky _. Una botella rara de_ whisky _es más importante que tu seguridad, por no decir, que tu felicidad._

" _¡Él_ _ **perdió**_ _, Bella! Él perdió y cuando vuelvan, el idiota de tu novio planea dejarte en otro hotel esta noche para que el ganador del juego pueda reclamar su premio." Puedo sentir la furia en mi interior._

 _¿Cómo se atreven a hacerlo esto a otra persona? Malcriada o no, ella no se lo merece. Nadie se merece esto. ¿Qué? ¿Estoy en medio de una puta subasta de esclavos?_

 _Despierto de mi demente monólogo interior y canalizo mi furia hacia sacar a salvo a Isabella de aquí._

" _Ahora, levántate y lleva tu trasero arriba conmigo. ¡No puedo ayudarte si no te levantas del sofá!"_

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar el espantoso recuerdo de esa noche y la mañana siguiente de hace casi cinco años.

Yo mismo me estoy provocando tremendos mareos por mis cambios de humor.

Un minuto, no siento nada más que disgusto hacia Bella y los feos y odiosos recuerdos que continúo asociando con ella y los veranos que pasé en su compañía trabajando para su familia.

Luego, momentos más tarde, me encuentro preocupado por sus sentimientos, distraído por su deslumbrante rostro y sus espectaculares ojos brillantes, recordando esos pocos e infrecuentes dulces momentos que compartimos durante esos cuatro años que me tenían volviendo por más; estoy escandalosa e inapropiadamente atraído a ella, sabiendo muy bien que ahora está saliendo con mi hermano.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me ocupo revisando las hieleras para asegurarme que estamos bien abastecidos para la avalancha de bebedores de cerveza en botella. Sumergirme en el trabajo siempre me ayudó a superar los locos pensamientos en ese entonces, tendría que ser mi cura de nuevo en este momento.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

La noche pasa volando. Empezamos a tener mucho trabajo diez minutos después que Bella entra por la puerta y no paramos hasta como las 12:30 am. Ella ha hecho un gran trabajo esta noche manteniendo el ritmo rápido y volumen del restaurante y el bar, así como manejando las necesidades específicas de sus clientes.

Por más que me duela admitirlo, realmente da la impresión de ser una camarera estupenda y está aprendiendo rápidamente considerando su falta de experiencia, y en lo que a mí respecta, su falta de personalidad y amabilidad en general hacia la raza humana en el pasado.

Tal vez _ha_ cambiado. El cómo y por qué son las preguntas de los sesenta y cuatro mil dólares. ¡Ciento veintiocho mil dólares en total por ambas respuestas!

Decido tragarme mi orgullo y darle un cumplido bien merecido.

"Oye Bella, gracias otra vez por ofrecerte a trabajar esta noche. Sé que fue una locura, pero… lo hiciste bien," le ofrezco sinceramente.

"Gracias." Se sonroja un poco y muerde ese regordete y sonriente labio inferior suyo provocando que algo se remueva en mí allá abajo.

 _Tranquilo, tigre._

"Así que, supongo que te veré el sábado por la mañana. Estaré ahí como a las 10 o 10:30 para organizar y luego Eric y Meredith llegarán como al mediodía para empezar. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?"

Titubea como si tuviera algo en la punta de su lengua, pero un grupo de chicas de edad universitaria entran tambaleándose por la puerta y olvida lo que iba a decir con el alboroto.

"Umm, no. Creo que estoy lista para el sábado. Supongo que solo… te veré entonces."

Camina hacia donde estoy parado detrás de la barra y se acerca para no revelar públicamente sus sentimientos.

"Aprecio tu ayuda, Edward. Gracias nuevamente por todo lo que tú y James han hecho hasta ahora. Me facilitará mucho las cosas este fin de semana el saber que ustedes dos—"

El grupo de chicas se pone ruidoso y empieza a demandar bebidas, provocando que Bella retroceda y sujete con fuerza la correa de su bolso contra su hombro.

Asiento pensativamente, con lo que espero es un atisbo de sonrisa, aceptando el cumplido que me estaba dando antes de ser interrumpida por las mujeres carcajeándose.

Se da la vuelta para salir por la puerta y me pongo a trabajar comenzando a llenar las órdenes de bebidas. Este fin de semana muy bien puede terminar siendo una de las experiencias más extrañas de mi vida adulta. La idea de estar rodeado por la familia de Bella una vez más no me da tranquilidad.

Pero tengo un trabajo que hacer, de modo que se hará.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **1:03 am**

 _Ahhhh_. Al fin puedo meterme a la cama. La van está llena y todo el licor y los suministros necesarios están listos para el servicio de funeral de mañana en la casa de Bella. Necesito irme a Four Seas a las 9 para que James y yo podamos cargar la van con la comida. Si me duermo en los próximos quince minutos, todavía puedo conseguir unas siete horas de sueño. Solo tengo que desconectar mi cerebro, que ha estado dando vueltas a la velocidad de la luz por razones en las que ni siquiera quiero preocuparme.

.

.

.

 **1:46 am**

 _Relájate, E. Todo estará bien._

.

.

.

 **2:22 am**

 _Vamos, ¿en serio?_ ¡Necesito dormir! Esto es tonto.

.

.

.

 **2:57 am**

 _Amigo._

.

.

.

 **3:34 am**

 _Esto es una locura_. Resoplo, golpeando la maldita almohada y dándole la vuelta número 483 desde que me fui a la cama con toda la intención de dormir siete horas.

 _¡Ya está bien!_ Voy a tomarme una jodida Tylenol PM… ¿a quién le importa si tengo que levantarme en cuatro horas? Está mierda apesta.

.

.

.

 **4:08 am.**

El sueño se burla de mí y el agotamiento me ha convertido en su perra. Estoy nervioso y estresado y no puedo creer que no he dormido ni un poco.

 _¿Cómo demonios voy a funcionar mañana?_

 _¡JA! ¿Mañana? ¡Mejor di en cinco horas, tonto!_

¡Tengo un evento de _catering_ para algo así entre doscientas y trecientas personas! Voy a estar de pie, básicamente inmóvil, mezclando y sirviendo bebidas durante cinco horas. ¡Y luego voy a hacerlo todo de nuevo el SIGUIENTE día!

 _Tienes que estar_ _ **BROMEANDO**_ _._

Sin mencionar que tengo que enfrentar no solo a Bella, sino a sus padres. Ugh, ¿a su madre? ¿Y a los King?

Y esperen un jodido minuto, ¿cómo va a hacer esto Bella? Claramente ella sabe que yo sé que está saliendo con mi hermano, pero recuerdo tan claro como el día cuando me dijo que está casada, por lo que tengo que asumir que su esposo y su familia estarán presentes en el funeral de su tía.

 _Esto será entretenido._

No me sorprende que no pueda relajarme lo suficiente para dormir.

ADEMÁS, no me he cruzado o siquiera escuchado de mi hermano desde que envié a Charlotte a verlo.

Me pregunto en qué resultó esa pequeña reunión.

Él solía ser un conquistador hace unos años, pero sé que ese ya no es su estilo. No puedo imaginar que dé falsas esperanzas a una chica si otra llamó su atención. Él haría lo correcto y terminaría la relación antes de iniciar con alguien más. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Charlotte. Ella fue la única chica que verdaderamente capturó el corazón de James.

¿Qué pasa si no quiere terminar las cosas con Bella?

¿Qué pasa si Charlotte llegó demasiado tarde y James se está enamorando perdidamente de la chica que ocupó todos _mis_ pensamientos durante cuatro largos años?

¿Qué pasa si ella abandona a Alec y se casa con mi hermano?

¿Cómo voy a estar con James frente al altar como su padrino y ver a Bella prometer amarlo por siempre?

¿Cómo voy a sentarme frente a ella en las cenas de Acción de Gracias año tras año?

¡Todo lo que voy a hacer es imaginar cómo se ve debajo de su ropa! Y cómo se siente su lengua cuando—…

 **¡SANTO!**

 **¡CIELO!**

 _¡Desconecta tu maldito cerebro, Edward! Si antes no te escuchaste como una estresada chica hiperactiva, es jodidamente seguro que ahora sí._

Necesito terminar con esto.

 _¿Y tengo que recordarte, de nuevo, que en la_ _ **misma**_ _cena de Acción de Gracias por la que te estás preocupando, tu esposa_ _ **TORI**_ _va a estar a tu lado?_

Al pensar eso, me levanto de un salto de la cama y corro al baño para vomitar en el excusado y solo termino dando arcadas.

 _¿Qué DEMONIOS estoy haciendo?_

Necesito hablar con James. Necesito saber qué piensa sobre las dos chicas que ahora, muy probablemente, se estén arrojando a sus pies.

No puedo seguir viviendo así. Anoche encontré una maldita cana cerca de mi sien. El que Bella volviera a mi vida ha comenzado a envejecerme a toda velocidad.

Si sigo así, voy a arrugarme y usar dentadura postiza para el final del verano.

Salpico un poco de agua en mi rostro y enjuago mi boca.

Son las 4:19 am cuando me desplomo de nuevo en la cama.

No recuerdo ver 4:20.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Amigo, tenemos que hablar." Ni siquiera he sacado las llaves del encendido cuando me dirijo a James en la entrada de Four Seas.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres una taza de café? No te ves muy bien." Lo sigo subiendo la escalera hacia el porche trasero y entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Eso crees? Dormí unas cuatro horas y eso es SOLO porque me tomé una pastilla para dormir a las 3:30. En este momento soy como un muerto viviente. Será un milagro si sobrevivo el día, recuerda lo que te digo."

"Jesús. De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Agarra una taza limpia, me sirve y me la pasa. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, para acabarla, lo veo agarrar su taza.

"Bueno, primero, ¿cómo te fue con Charlotte el otro día?"

"¡JA! Bueno, estuvo bien. Demasiado bien, en realidad. No puedo creer que volviera permanentemente. Nunca creí que la vería de nuevo, E. Quiero decir, hace un año me arroja la bomba sobre estudiar en Italia y quedarse después de la graduación para trabajar en sus casas de moda de calidad superior, dejando muy claro que sus sueños y aspiraciones son mucho más importantes que perseguir un capricho de la infancia. Sin embargo, está aquí." Sacude su cabeza en resignada confusión.

Resoplo de forma sarcástica, conociendo muy bien el sentimiento de pensar que nunca volverás a ver a alguien y de pronto aparece de la nada, solo para crear un caos total, ya sea que sepa que lo está haciendo o no.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas hacer? Sé que ves a Bella de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?" Estoy tratando de ser lo más casual posible, pero mi hermano no es tonto. En este momento me arquea una ceja, viendo a través de mí.

"Edward. ¿Qué me estás preguntando?"

"Solo quiero saber cómo estuvo tu reunión con Charlotte y lo que básicamente, eso significa para ti y Bella. O sea, **estás** saliendo con ella, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, estoy saliendo con ella. Y me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Bella es fantástica. Sé que tú no lo crees, pero hay cosas que no sabes y una vez que lo hagas, puede que seas capaz de verla por quién es."

Mi espalda se tensa.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cosas que no sé? Solo quiero asegurarme que te esté tratando bien. No tengo dudas sobre la clase de persona que es ella y me preocupa que mi hermanito se involucre con una chica que claramente me dijo hace menos de dos semanas que está casada."

"E, déjalo así, hombre. Estoy bien."

"No, espera. Si te estás involucrando con una mujer casada, algo no está bien. ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué dirán papá y mamá?"

"Edward, ella no está casada. No soy un completo cretino. Solo déjalo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, entonces tal vez quieras preguntarle a ella para estar seguro. Quiero decir, hace dos semanas ella me dijo que estaba casada. Y oye, quizás solo quería deshacerse de mí porque ya te había echado el ojo y eso de alguna forma está jodido, pero como sea. Solo estoy preocupado por ti. La conozco hace mucho tiempo antes que tú y era una persona bastante horrible. Es solo que no quiero verte lastimado."

Sacude su cabeza vehementemente de un lado al otro. "No va a lastimarme. Ella no es una persona horrible y no está casada. Solo… habla con ella, hombre. No puedo decir nada más. Solo habla con ella. Quiere despejar el ambiente contigo."

"No hay nada que necesite despejarse. Estoy bien," le digo de golpe, esperando que el rayo que Dios está a punto de lanzarme por mentir me mate y termine mi sufrimiento.

James empieza a perder la paciencia, su voz elevándose. "¡Pendejadas, que estás bien! Estás actuando como un puto lunático y has estado así las últimas tres semanas, desde que ella entró por nuestras puertas. ¡Tienes que controlarte! Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos tiene que resolverse, para que los dos puedan seguir adelante con su vida."

"Así que, ¿tú vas a seguir adelante con ella, entonces? ¿Charlotte no va a ser un problema?"

James se ríe entre dientes y me mira directamente a los ojos.

"No tengo idea. Charlotte se apareció en este porche hace tres días diciéndome que todavía me ama y que volvió a Nueva York. No va a volver a Italia y ya ha organizado unas cuantas entrevistas con algunas prestigiosas marcas comerciales buscando sangre joven. Pero, no estoy listo para terminar las cosas con Bella. Me gusta la dirección que estamos llevando, y aunque Charlotte es la primera chica que realmente he amado, no sé si estoy preparado para volver a eso. Me dolió cuando se fue."

"Entonces, umm, ¿lo tuyo con Bella es serio? ¿Hasta ahí han llegado?"

"Edward, no voy a hablar contigo de sexo con Bella. Sé lo que estás buscando y no te lo voy a dar. Si tienes algo que decirme sobre mi relación con Bella, entonces dilo. Soy tu hermano y te amo. Te dije la semana pasada que me alejaría si crees que sería demasiado extraño. Tú dijiste '¡adelante!' así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

"Ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Quieres cambiar tu respuesta? Porque lo haría por ti, Edward. De verdad. No solo eres mi hermano, sino que joder, también eres mi mejor amigo y esta mierda no va a funcionar. Dime lo que quieres que haga." La voz de James es clara, sus pensamientos concisos, y una vez más, me quedo sin palabras.

"¿Honestamente? Yo—ni siquiera sé qué quiero, J. No he dormido y SÉ que estoy actuando como un paciente que se escapó de un manicomio. Solo déjame pensarlo bien y hablaré contigo después de este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, hombre. Pero, ¿puedo decirte solo una cosa más antes de cargar la van?"

"Sí, adelante."

"Estás consciente que tu prometida viene a casa la próxima semana, ¿verdad? ¿Has pensado que tal vez solo estás confundido y más que frustrado sexualmente y ES POR ESO que te estás volviendo loco?"

"Créeme, es lo primero que pienso cuando despierto y lo último antes de quedarme dormido. Solo necesito que vuelva Tori. Una vez que regrese, creo que podré funcionar de nuevo."

"¿Lo crees?" James pregunta.

"Sí, lo creo."

"Está bien. Solo… por favor, habla conmigo cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo? No has sido tú mismo en las últimas semanas y eso me está preocupado."

"Naa, no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien. Solo tengo que despejar el ambiente con Bella, supongo."

"Sí, tienes que hacerlo. Y en lo que respecta a Charlotte, es muy pronto para saberlo. Quiero decir, es genial que haya regresado. Y no voy a mentir y pretender que no he pensado en ella este último año. Pero no sé si debería retroceder. Podría ser la dirección equivocada para mí, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Solo haz lo que te parezca correcto. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta," añado asintiendo con seguridad.

"De acuerdo… ¿terminamos nuestro pequeño 'Afterschool Special' **(4)**? ¿Ya podemos cargar la van?" James sonríe con suficiencia, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Ja ja ja, sí, listillo. Hemos terminado. Vamos a ponernos en acción."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

La casa de Bella es enorme, pero temprano en el día me enteré que es suya recientemente. Esta era la casa de su tía, lo que explica la decoración y el estilo parecido al de un museo por los muebles y las obras de arte en todo el nivel principal.

Son casi las siete y la gente finalmente se ha dispersado un poco. Fuera de que estoy exhausto y he estado viendo doble la mayor parte del día, puedo decir con certeza que nunca he visto nada como lo que ocurrió aquí hoy. Hubo **cientos** de personas que entraron por la puerta para presentar sus respetos a esta mujer. ¡Y tenemos otro día de esto mañana! ¡Ella podría yacer en capilla ardiente **(5)** , por toda la atención que esta mujer consiguió en sus 73 años!

Los escuché elogiándola toda la tarde. Las causas que defendió, las organizaciones benéficas que apoyó con su amor, tiempo y dinero. El respeto ganado era bastante evidente. Ella era una verdadera filántropa.

Bella estuvo inundada por dolientes de todo el mundo. Múltiples miembros del congreso, los gobernadores de Nueva Jersey, Pensilvania y Nueva York también estaban aquí así como varios senadores de Nueva Jersey y estados circuncidantes. Los líderes de muchas organizaciones internacionales para las que la señora Harrington trabajó incansablemente, sin mencionar sus muchos amigos, el clero y algunos familiares lejanos del lado de su esposo llegaron hoy para llorar su muerte con Bella.

De hecho, de la gente importante solo faltaba la familia de Bella. Desde luego nunca vi a Alec y sus padres. Ni vi a Charles o Renee. No podía explicarlo en absoluto. Debe haber habido algún tipo de distanciamiento en el pasado reciente. ¿Qué otra razón tendría toda esa gente para estar ausente en un evento familiar, dando la impresión que Bella era el único familiar vivo de esta mujer, cuando sé malditamente bien que ella tiene padres y familia política?

Nada de esto tiene sentido, pero solo lo añadiré a la larga lista de cosas que casi no tiene sentido en lo que a Bella concierne estos días.

Eric, Meredith y yo estamos empacando la comida que queda de hoy y guardándola en el refrigerador de Bella. Lo que no quepa aquí volverá conmigo a Four Seas y lo traeré de vuelta mañana por la mañana. Necesito tomar inventario del licor, pero dejaré eso para mañana y en vez de eso solo haré una lista de todo lo que se me acabó hoy.

Le agradezco a Eric y a Meredith por su ayuda hoy y todos concordamos en volver a reunirnos aquí mañana al mediodía para otra ronda de preparación y asegurarnos que las cosas estén adecuadamente calientes antes de que lleguen los invitados. No he visto a Bella por más de una hora. No sé dónde ha desaparecido.

Al observarla durante la tarde, mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro y pareció tener conversaciones agradables con los que la abordaron. Se acercó a mí solo dos veces con una mirada reflexiva en sus ojos.

" _Hola."_

" _Hola. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas una bebida?"_

" _Lo acostumbrado, si no te importa."_

" _Para nada."_

Y eso fue todo. Le di su Shirley Temple y ella solo me sonrió y se marchó solemnemente. Me hizo sentir un gran pesar en mi corazón.

Con todo lo que he gruñido y me he quejado en las últimas tres semanas, solo ahora caigo en cuenta que esta chica se está despidiendo de su tía. Alguien a quien Bella claramente le tenía cariño. Al parecer nadie más en la familia de Bella creyó necesario estar en este funeral.

Después de llenar el lavavajillas por última vez y ver que son las 8:45, decido que es hora de irme a casa. Aún no veo a Bella por ninguna parte, así que trato de buscarla para despedirme.

Sabiendo muy bien que no está en la planta baja porque acaba de ser inspeccionada por Eric, Meredith y yo, decido subir por las escaleras afuera de la cocina hacia el segundo piso. En la cima de las escaleras, doy vuelta a la derecha y camino hasta el final del pasillo donde veo una puerta entre abierta, en contraste con todas las otras puertas que están abiertas.

Me acerco sin hacer ruido, en caso de Bella se haya quedado dormida por el agotamiento, porque seamos sinceros, definitivamente la entiendo. Toco en la puerta después de echar un vistazo y verla a un lado de la cama, de frente a las puertas francesas.

La brisa nocturna empuja las cortinas blancas para todos lados como si danzaran para la audiencia.

"¿Bella?"

No hay respuesta.

"Umm, Bella. Está todo listo abajo. Envié a casa a Eric y Meredith y yo también iba a marcharme a casa."

Todavía nada.

Ruedo los ojos a sabiendas que no puede verme y simplemente añado, "Volveré mañana por la mañana a la misma hora. Buenas noches."

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo.

En la cima de las escaleras, mi ángel interno (¿o será el diablo? El jurado aún no delibera qué estoy escuchando en realidad) me envía de vuelta a la recámara.

 _Oye, imbécil. Vuelve y ve cómo está. Sabes que está viva, pero claramente no la viste con ningún familiar cercano o amigos que pudiera haberla consolado hoy. Al menos ve a preguntar si está bien._

Maldita sea.

Mi consciencia me traiciona y toco en la puerta de la recámara por segunda vez en cinco minutos.

Al no recibir respuesta, decido entrar a la habitación y acercarme a donde está sentada. Cuando me acerco, veo su rostro manchado por las lágrimas, con más humedad salada acumulándose en la esquina de sus ojos, lista para derramarse.

Haciendo un lado todo mal pensamiento y recuerdo de lo que ocurrió hace años, me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella, con la intención de hacer una tregua temporal con esta chica evidentemente destrozada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Me mira directamente a los ojos y las lágrimas que amenazaban se derraman.

"Bella. ¿Dónde está tu familia?"

"Se han ido." Le escucho decir con voz ronca y sin emoción, salvo por las lágrimas que caen repetidamente.

"¡Oh! No los vi. ¿Al menos podrán quedarse un poco más de tiempo mañana?" Pregunto, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

"No, Edward. Nadie viene mañana. Rose y Emmett volverán de su viaje de emergencia a Maryland. Y creo que Alice y Jasper consiguieron una niñera, así que también estarán aquí, pero nadie de mi familia."

"Espera, ¿Alice y Jasper? ¿Y por qué nadie de tu familia? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nadie está aquí para ayudarte… para llorar contigo?"

Me vuelve a mirar con nuevas lágrimas cayendo en silencio.

Lo tomo como una señal para levantarme y sentarme junto a ella en la cama.

"Habla conmigo, Bella. ¿Dónde están todos?"

Ella sigue mi movimiento en la cama, haciendo contacto visual conmigo al escuchar mi pregunta y luego desvía la mirada hacia su puerta a la terraza y al océano más allá.

"Están muertos, Edward. Todos están muertos."

* * *

 **(1) Shangri-La es el topónimo de un lugar ficticio descrito en la novela Horizontes perdidos (Lost Horizon), publicada en 1933 por el autor británico James Hilton; el nombre trata de evocar el imaginario exótico de Oriente. Por extensión, el término se aplica para describir cualquier paraíso terrenal, pero sobre todo a una utopía mítica del Himalaya: una tierra de felicidad permanente, aislada del mundo exterior.**

 **(2)** **EPOC - Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica.**

 **(3) Carlton es el primo de Will Smith en la serie El príncipe del rap y las escenas donde baile son muy recordadas.**

 **(4) Una serie de películas hechas para televisión, que normalmente trataban temas polémicos o de relevancia social, que generalmente se emitían a última hora de la tarde y la intención era que fueran vistos por niños en edad escolar, en particular los adolescentes. Los especiales generalmente se transmitían de cuatro a seis veces durante el año escolar, adelantándose a la programación local que normalmente seguiría el horario de la red en las últimas horas de la tarde.**

 **(5) Se llama capilla ardiente o también ardente, a aquella en que se mantiene alumbrado permanente por razón del sacramento, o a causa de conservarse o hallarse expuesto en ellas a la veneración o religiosa atención de los fieles, el cuerpo o reliquias de algún santo o el sarcófago de un príncipe u otro personaje. En la actualidad, las capillas ardientes se montan tras la muerte de un personaje popular del mundo de la cultura, la política u otros para la veneración de sus admiradores o fieles.**

* * *

 _ **Como dijo Eri: ¡Por fin! Al fin Edward sabrá qué pasó con la familia de Bella, al menos eso parece jejejeje. No sí, al fin lo sabrá, y veremos cuál es su reacción. Algunas de ustedes que leyeron el adelanto en el grupo Elite sobre cómo se alegró Edward de la llegada de Charlotte pensaron que era muy bajo de su parte y lo es, pero recuerden que seguimos sin saber qué pasó entre ellos y aunque Edward no lo reconozca, él sigue sintiendo algo por Bella, ¿no lo creen? Lo demostró de nuevo cuando habló con James, y eso fue cuando no sabía lo que había pasado Bella. ¿Qué será ahora que se entere? Sin duda nos esperan capítulos muy interesantes, y como muy bien me recordó Eri, sé que me van a pedir el siguiente. Pero recuerden, como se los he dicho antes, el ritmo de actualización depende de ustedes, ya saben qué tienen qué hacer. Sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión, así que no lo piensen mucho, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz. Y si me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo, mucho mejor. Me hace feliz el leerlos, créanme :) Así que esperaré ansiosa para saber qué les pareció este capi.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, jupy, caresgar26, PRISOL, nydiac10, aliceforever85, Nadiia16, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, Tecupi, cary, Melany, lagie, kaja0507, EmmaBe, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, Jade HSos, JessMel, Smedina, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, Maryluna, Sully YM, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, MariePrewettMellark, injoa, Mafer, glow0718, BereB, patymdn, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, carolaap, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, piligm, Kriss21, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Yoliki y algunos anónimos.**_


	15. La historia de Bella

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Catorce~**

 _"Habla conmigo, Bella. ¿Dónde están todos?"_

 _Ella sigue mi movimiento en la cama, haciendo contacto visual conmigo al escuchar mi pregunta y luego desvía la mirada hacia su puerta a la terraza y al océano más allá._

 _"Están muertos, Edward. Todos están muertos."_

 **EPOV**

La escucho. Sé que la estoy escuchando… pero… cómo… cuándo… qu—?

"No me queda familia. Didyme era mi tía abuela del lado de mi padre y cuando murió en abril, eso fue todo. Ya no tengo a nadie."

"Pero Bella, yo… yo…," hago una pausa, completamente atónito y boquiabierto… ¿cómo es que toda su familia murió?

"Murieron en un accidente de coche." Responde, casi anticipando lo que estoy pensando. "Era hija única. ¿Soy hija única? Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo correctamente. ¿Se puede ser huérfano a los 22 años?" Se vuelve para mirarme, pasando sus dedos de un lado al otro de su frente.

Mi boca se abre y se cierra, una y otra vez, sin decir nada. Estoy casi seguro que me veo como un demente.

"Bueno… como sea, si lo soy o no, estoy completamente sola."

"Bella," me detengo otra vez, aún sin tener idea de cómo continuar esta conversación. "Yo—… lamento que hayas perdido a tus padres. Yo—lamento no haberme enterado mucho antes."

"No necesitas disculparte. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No es la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación, 'Hola, soy Bella. No tengo familia de quién hablar ya que murieron en un accidente de coche la noche de mi boda, ¿y tú eres?"

Mis ojos se ven tres veces más grandes. Ella me mira inquisitivamente.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te quedaste mudo y has hablado conmigo por unas, tres semanas. Bueno, en realidad no; de hecho, me evitaste como a una leprosa, pero como sea. Entiendes de lo que hablo." Se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se vuelve nuevamente hacia la puerta.

"Bella. Quieres decir que la noche de tu boda con…"

"Alec King."

 _Dios, odio ese nombre._

"Claro, Alec King. ¿Dices que tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche?"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y levanta las cejas para enfatizar las noticias que está a punto de dar.

"Oh, no solo mis padres, también mi nuevo esposo." Dice como si nada, como si acabara de decirme la talla de su zapato.

"Espera… ¿dó… dónde estabas tú? ¿No estabas con ellos?"

"Oh, al parecer, estaba con ellos. Al menos, me han dicho que estaba con ellos," una vez más se encoje de hombros.

"Te han dicho. ¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas?"

Deja escapar un suspiro de frustración y entierra su rostro en sus manos. Sus dedos empiezan a apretar sus ojos y cuando levanta la vista, su rímel ha machado la parte superior de su rostro. Entre su piel manchada por las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, Bella luce como si acabara de tener nueve _rounds_ con Mike Tyson.

"No, Edward. No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada. No solo no recuerdo el accidente, sino que ni siquiera recuerdo conocer a Alec. No recuerdo salir con Alec. No recuerdo cuándo me propuso matrimonio o dónde estábamos o lo que él dijo, o si lloré o algo así. No recuerdo planear mi boda con mis padres…" Comienza a decir jadeando entrecortadamente, con frescas lágrimas fluyendo de nuevo.

"No re—recuerdo a mi padre acompañándome al altar. No recuerdo bailar en mi recepción y no recuerdo cuando mi mundo… se—se oscureció y alteró mi vida para siempre."

Levanto mi mano derecha, muy vacilante, y la pongo en su hombro izquierdo. Comienzo a acariciarla ahí y luego la muevo a su espalda, deslizándola lentamente de un omóplato al otro.

En cámara lenta, ella inclina su cuerpo hacia mí y coloca su cuerpo a un costado de mi pecho. Me congelo, pero solo por un segundo. Esta chica solo necesita que alguien esté ahí para ella. Yo soy ese alguien. Podría ser cualquiera. No voy a interpretar esto de otra forma. No voy a permitir que mi imaginación vuele… simplemente voy a estar aquí… para ella.

Pasan minutos. Después que calma sus sollozos, se endereza otra vez, pero no levanta su cabeza para mirarme.

Necesito más información. Necesito escuchar su historia. Pienso en cómo la he evadido durante toda la semana. _¡Qué cretino fui!_ ¡Ella necesita tantos amigos como pueda encontrar y todo lo que hice fue ignorarla y criticar todo lo que decía y hacía!

 _ **¿Quién hace eso?**_

De repente, la más horrible idea aparece inesperadamente en mi mente.

¿Qué haría si alguna vez perdiera a mamá, a papá, a James y a Tori? ¿Todos al mismo tiempo?

Siento que mi corazón empieza a acelerarse. Me inclino hacia adelante, poniendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras empiezo a pasar las manos por mi cabello, tratando de borrar todas las cosas jodidas que pensé de ella en las últimas semanas. _Buen Dios_. Las cosas horribles de las que la he acusado en mi mente.

 _No._

 _ **Basta.**_

Puedo reprocharme todo lo que quiera por ser un cretino egoísta después que me haya ido. Por ahora, necesito controlar mi mierda, sacar la cabeza de mi trasero y comenzar a actuar como un tipo decente. Ser un puto hombro en el que llorar. Lo que ocurrió hace años no importa en este momento. Ella está completamente sola.

Es momento de dar ayuda.

La miro después de un minuto y me doy cuenta que ella me está mirando. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención perder el control. ¿Estás bien?" Me susurra.

"Sí. Estoy bien. Es solo que… de verdad, no esperaba que me dijeras eso de tu familia. Es algo impactante."

"Bueno, mira, de verdad lamento haberme desahogado contigo. ¿Creo que decías que ya te ibas?" Se levanta y se vuelve hacia la puerta que da al pasillo.

"¿Qué? ¡Bella, no! Estoy aquí ahora. No podría solo irme después de escuchar lo que me contaste. Yo… sé que no he sido amable contigo, y lamento eso. Pero me gustaría escuchar tu historia. Sé que me dijiste la semana pasada que querías hablar. Si quieres hablar ahora, estoy más que dispuesto a quedarme y escuchar."

Se ve un poco sorprendida por mi confesión, pero una ligera sonrisa cruza su rostro y asiente.

"¿Te importa si nos sentamos en la terraza?" Me pide, esperanzada. "Me vendría bien el aire fresco."

"No, hagámoslo. ¡También me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco!"

La sigo por las puertas corredizas y tomamos asiento en las dos tumbonas en la esquina. Las luces de movimiento se encienden tan pronto como salimos, pero ella se vuelve hacia la casa y apaga el interruptor. Es mejor así de todos modos, ninguno de los dos quiere lidiar con insectos voladores nocturnos arremolinándose en los reflectores.

Suspiro y la sigo de cerca con los ojos mientras se sienta.

"Entonces, supongo que debería empezar al informarte que toda esta historia es información de segunda mano. Mi tía me contó todo lo que sabía, y los reportes policiacos del conductor de la limusina y los testigos llenaron el resto de los espacios en blanco. Como dije, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió… pero… llegaré a esa parte después."

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos y asiento en silencio.

 ****** "El accidente ocurrió la noche de mi boda, el 24 de diciembre del 2007. Tía Didi me contó que la ceremonia y la recepción fueron en Wilmington, Delaware en el Hotel du Pont. Me mostró las fotos; fue deslumbrante… muy extravagante. Me pareció un poco desmesurada, supongo," añade encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero si recuerdo correctamente la personalidad de mi papá, debe haber dicho, 'Nada es demasiado bueno para mi pequeña' y simplemente escribió el cheque," se ríe bajito.

Le doy una media sonrisa y asiento. Algo que recuerdo de Charles Swan; es que estaba loco de felicidad por su Bella. Su cita respecto al dinero era correcta; de hecho, lo había escuchado decir esas precisas palabras en muchas ocasiones a través de los años.

"Cuando el evento terminó, Didi dijo que, aunque los invitados se iban a quedar en el hotel esa noche, mis padres, Alec y yo íbamos a volver a nuestra casa. Al parecer Alec tenía una sorpresa para mí. Pasar tu noche de bodas con tus padres me parece un poco extraño, pero aparentemente, yo tenía mi propia _suite_ en la propiedad y ahí es donde nosotros… ya sabes…"

Interrumpió el relato y gracias a Dios que lo hizo; no sé si pudiera soportar que me detallara su celebración nocturna planeada para la boda.

"Subimos a la limusina de mis padres y nos dirigimos a casa. Había nevado el 23 y el 24, pero la mayor parte de la nieve acumulada se había derretido. El problema fue, que una vez que anocheció, la temperatura se desplomó nuevamente y toda la humedad que quedó se convirtió en hielo.

"Nuestro conductor perdió el control en una capa de hielo en la carretera; giramos bruscamente de un lado a otro. El conductor, que admitió conducía a exceso de velocidad a unos 120 kilómetros por hora, le dijo a la policía que aparentemente los frenos fallaron. Y como viajábamos a tan alta velocidad, cuando golpeamos el muro junto al arcén de la carretera, rebotamos cruzando los cuatro carriles y topamos con la valla de protección a nuestra izquierda. Entre la alta velocidad y los movimientos abruptos y repentinos del enorme coche, la valla central sirvió como trampolín cuando la limusina se volteó varias veces, hasta que se estrelló en el muro del arcén de la 95 Sur."

Me relata la historia como si le hubiese sucedido a alguien más. Ha tenido tanto tiempo para procesarlo, que lo cuenta como si fuera un cuento para dormir que tiene memorizado. Mi estómago está hecho un nudo por cómo debe ser su mundo en este momento.

"Al parecer fui la única con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Estoy segura que mis padres y Alec fueron arrojados de un lado al otro como muñecos de trapo."

Sacudo mi cabeza para librarla de las espantosas imágenes que evocaron sus últimas palabras. No puedo siquiera imaginar su dolor y su pérdida.

"El reporte forense dice que Alec y mi madre murieron al instante. La parte superior del cuerpo de Alec quedó prensada entre el asiento y el techo del coche; de hecho, múltiples costillas rotas perforaron sus pulmones y la aorta. El cráneo de mi mamá fue aplastado, resultando en una lesión cerebral masiva. Mi papá tenía múltiples lesiones internas, así como sus dos piernas rotas. Los reportes dicen que seguía vivo cuando llegó al hospital. Sin embargo, tenía una seria hemorragia interna. Aunque lo llevaron a cirugía esa noche, las heridas eran demasiado extensas e irreparables. Murió en la mesa de operaciones en el quirófano.

"De alguna forma, yo salí con solo un brazo fracturado y numerosas laceraciones por todos los vidrios rotos. Pero debido al trauma por la contusión en mi cabeza, estaba inconsciente y caí en estado de coma varias horas después del accidente."

Me inclino hacia adelante en la tumbona con mis manos juntas frente a mi boca y mis ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que veo machitas blancas intermitentes. No puedo siquiera imaginar el horror de cómo debe haberse visto ese choque. Me doy cuenta que estoy agradecido que la herida en la cabeza de Bella causara que estuviera totalmente inconsciente del caos y la histeria que se desató en la escena. ******

Mi cabeza se sacude de un lado al otro porque simplemente no puedo comprender ese nivel de devastación. Haber pasado por tan horrible sufrimiento, perder a la gente más cercana a ti en un periodo de unas cuantas horas. Ni siquiera darte cuenta de que ocurrió porque tu cuerpo se desconecta y no te despierta por unos—

"Ochenta y ocho días. Estuve en coma por ochenta y ocho días. Doce semanas y cuatro días, si estás tratando de hacer las cuentas en tu mente. Desperté el 21 de marzo del 2008. Mis padres estaban muertos. Mi esposo, a quien no reconocía tener, estaba muerto. El único miembro de la familia que quedaba para cuidar de mí era tía Didi."

Bella es la que ha estado hablando hasta ahora y siento que he reunido suficientes pensamientos inteligentes para participar en la conversación. "Pero, ¿qué pasó con los padres de Alec? ¿No estaban ellos preocupados por ti? ¿Fueron a ver cómo estabas? ¿El hospital los contactó cuando despertaste?" ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa gente? Siento mi ira hervir en mi interior.

"En realidad, no sé qué ocurrió. Por lo que me dijeron, el accidente devastó a los King. Alec era su único hijo. Volvieron a la ciudad de Nueva York después que murió y ahí fueron sus servicios funerarios. Me dijeron que Gianna, mi suegra a todos los efectos, estaba tan abrumada por la pena que tomó una cantidad excesiva de Valium en el que hubiera sido el cumpleaños número 23 de Alec, el 12 de febrero.

"Aunque, mi tía Didi nunca me contó nada de eso. Rose había investigado su paradero por mí meses después que despertara. Al parecer, Didi creía que los Kings debieron haber sido más atentos conmigo, ya que de hecho, era su nuera y seguía con vida. Supongo que no pudieron con toda la desolación y simplemente tuvieron que dejarme ir."

 _Jesús_. Esto suena como el puto argumento de una película ganadora de un premio de la academia.

"De acuerdo. Entiendo que estuvieran consumidos por la tristeza después del accidente. Pero después que despertaste y te recuperaste, ¿no tuviste deseos de reconectar con ellos… bueno, con él, Royce, quiero decir?" Me equivoco, todavía asqueado por la existencia de ese hombre, después de lo que intentó hacerle a Bella todos esos años atrás, pero estoy intentando ser compasivo por un breve momento.

"No lo recordaba, Edward. No recordaba nada. La herida en mi cabeza me dejó en estado de coma y cuando desperté, me diagnosticaron amnesia."

 _¿Qué cosa?_

"Es un tipo específico, llamada amnesia retrógrada. Básicamente, significa que no puedo recordar una porción de mi vida previa al accidente, pero aún tengo la capacidad de recuperar memorias a largo plazo… como cuando era una niña. Así es como puedo recordar a mi papá y a mi mamá e incluso a tía Didi, pero tal parece que los años que antecedieron al accidente han sido borrados de mi mente.

"Y eso me lleva a ti. Supongo que me conoces de justo antes del accidente, lo que explica por qué tú me reconoces, pero yo no te puedo recordar. Y lamento no poder recordar, no fue mi intención insultarte. Solo necesito que sepas que hay una cantidad considerable de tiempo que no puedo recordar, sin importar lo mucho que lo intente."

"Cuando mis padres murieron, tía Didi contrató a un bufete de abogados para acelerar la venta de nuestra casa, ya sabes, la casa de mis padres. Las cosas personales fueron empacadas y enviadas aquí. Los muebles, las obras de arte, chucherías, ropa y otras cosas fueron donadas a organizaciones benéficas en necesidad. Mi tía conservó los anillos de bodas de mis padres, el Rolex de mi padre y algunas otras piezas de la colección de joyas de mi mamá para que yo pudiera tenerlas cuando despertara. Me dijo que había cajas de fotos y álbumes almacenados aquí. Muy probablemente en el sótano; ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de echar un vistazo. Tengo la esperanza que una vez que revise algunas de esas fotos, tal vez seré capaz de acomodar algunas piezas más del rompecabezas."

"Entonces, ¿qué te dijeron los doctores de tu condición? ¿Alguna vez mejorará? ¿Recuperarás por completo la memoria?"

Toma otra respiración profunda y empieza otra vez. "Dijeron que cada caso es único. Algunas veces las personas tienen una recuperación espontánea y recuperan todos sus recuerdos. Para otros, tal vez algunos recuerdos recurrentes salen a la luz, se develan algunas respuestas, pero nada se recupera totalmente. Y luego están aquellos que nunca recuperan sus recuerdos, los pierden para siempre y tienen que comenzar de nuevo con lo que saben. El problema conmigo es que no tengo a nadie que me ayude a comenzar de nuevo.

Bella deja caer la cabeza nuevamente y se quita las sandalias. Unos segundos más tarde, levanta su cabeza de golpe y me pregunta.

"Antes, reaccionaste cuando mencioné los nombres de Jasper y Alice, ¿los conoces?" Pregunta con un tono menos serio, como si no acabáramos de hablar de las horribles muertes de los miembros de su familia más cercanos.

"Sí, por supuesto. Jazz es mi mejor amigo, fuimos compañeros de cuarto en Penn. Se casó con Alice antes de que nos graduáramos. Fui su padrino, y su pequeño Tristan es mi ahijado."

Bella levanta su brazo como si se le acabara de encender el foco. "¡Oh Dios mío, es cierto! Rose dijo que el dueño de la compañía de _catering_ era un excompañero de Jasper. No puedo creer que no atara los cabos hasta ahora. _Wow_ , el mundo es pequeño.

"Bueno… como sea, Jasper fue el doctor de emergencias de servicio esa víspera de Navidad. Al parecer me atendió a mí y a mi padre. Estar en emergencias fue solo una rotación de su residencia, pero nunca dejó mi caso. Siempre revisaba cómo estaba. Tía Didi confiaba en él tanto que lo anotó como contacto de emergencia para mí si algo sucedía y ella no podía estar ahí.

"Así que estuvo ahí conmigo cuando salí de coma. Consultó con los doctores a cargo de mi caso en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Luego, una vez que estuve lista para comer por mi cuenta e intentar moverme de nuevo, llamaron a todos los especialistas; a los patólogos del habla, terapeutas físicos, terapeutas profesionales; un interdisciplinario equipo de expertos que me ayudaría a recuperarme. Así fue como conocí a Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie. Fue mi fisioterapeuta, me ayudó a caminar de nuevo. Él era el jefe de mi equipo, lo llamó el inicio de Bella 2.0," dice con una sonrisa tímida que no llega a sus ojos.

"De modo que, durante un año completo hospitalizada y otros ocho meses como paciente ambulatorio, pasé miles de horas aprendiendo cómo caminar nuevamente, masticar y tragar mi comida sin problemas, y ejercitar mi cerebro a fin de recuperar tantos recuerdos como fueran posibles.

Le di una media sonrisa y asiento para dejarle saber que todavía la escucho. Demonios, para dejarle saber lo asombrado que estoy por lo que ha compartido conmigo sobre su terapia y recuperación. Suena como que luchó como el infierno para recuperar todo lo que perdió como resultado de sus catastróficas heridas.

"En fin, fue un largo camino hacia la recuperación. Como puedes ver, he recuperado todas las habilidades que perdí, con la excepción de mi memoria. El último recuerdo que tengo es de mi graduación del octavo grado y el baile formal. Me había quebrado el brazo unas dos semanas antes del baile y estaba devastada. En realidad, es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que puedo asociar con mi mamá. Ella se sintió mal por mí y cosió un par de guantes de encaje hasta el codo para ocultar mi yeso y que combinaban con el vestido Gunne Saw que mi papá me había comprado. Dios, amaba ese vestido. Todo satín blanco, _strapless_ revestido de encaje de arriba abajo. Me hacía sentir como una princesa. Pretendía ser una novia usándolo, lástima que el siguiente vestido en el que hice el papel de novia terminó empapado en sangre y tuvieron que cortarlo de mi cuerpo." Sacude su cabeza al levantarse y apoyarse en el balcón.

"Así que, esa es mi historia." Se encoje de hombros con un suspiro. Me mira y la miro fijamente. Hacemos contacto visual y me da una suave media sonrisa, agradeciéndome sin palabras por escuchar su relato.

"Tres meses después, tía Didi fue diagnosticada con cáncer cerebral. Luchó con valor. Soportó la quimio y la radiación… pero finalmente, sucumbió. Fue pacífico. Quedó en coma al final. Irónico, ¿cierto? Murió hoy hace ocho semanas." La veo limpiar una sola lágrima debajo de su ojo derecho.

Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro que no me doy cuenta que estoy conteniendo. Estoy asombrado que esta chica siquiera tenga la energía física o emocional para salir de la cama todas las mañanas después del desgarrador sufrimiento que inició una noche, su noche de bodas, y terminó todos estos años después. Y por encima de todo, continúa andando por ahí con un enorme agujero negro de oscuridad donde solían estar sus recuerdos. Simplemente, ni siquiera sé que decirle.

"Así que, bueno, sé que dijiste que conociste a mis padres y a mí hace un tiempo. ¿Fue entre los últimos cuatro a ocho años?" Pregunta.

Asiento, inexpresivo.

Ella asiente en respuesta y se vuelve otra vez hacia la inmensidad del estrellado cielo nocturno por encima del oscuro océano. No creo que esté preparada para adentrarse en lo bien que la conocía. Y para ser perfectamente honesto, yo tampoco estoy preparado. Necesito tiempo para decidir qué voy a decir y cómo voy a decirlo. En este periodo inicial de mi razonamiento, sin importar lo que le diga sobre nuestra conexión en el pasado, quedará destrozada. Y no estoy preparado para hacerle eso. No ahora, sabiendo lo sola que está y por lo que ha pasado.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dice, echando un vistazo a su reloj. "Santo cielo. Es tarde y tenemos un día completo de esto mañana. Lamento haberte entretenido por tanto tiempo, pero de verdad aprecio el hecho de que te quedaras conmigo y me escucharas. ¿Puedo acompañarte afuera?"

Asiento y me levanto, aún sin decir absolutamente nada. Mi mente está completamente en blanco y con cada minuto que pasa me siento aún más como un gran cretino que el minuto anterior.

Cuando se da la vuelta para volver a entrar a la recámara, estiro mi mano y agarro su muñeca. La escucho jadear y mi corazón se acelera. No puedo permitir que la noche termine así. Tengo que darle algo. Algo que he mantenido sepultado incluso de mí mismo desde que ella volvió a mi vida. Incluso si es solo un minuto de un recuerdo. Ella se merece eso después del día que tuvo; demonios, después de los últimos cuatro años que ha tenido.

"Bella, escucha… por si sirve de algo, me siento horrible por la pesadilla que has tenido que vivir. Solo puedo imaginar lo que estos últimos tres años y medio han sido para ti. Por favor, ten presente que si quieres y cuándo quieras hablar un poco más, estaré ahí para escuchar. Y si puedo darte un poco de paz… puedo decirte que recuerdo que eras una bailarina sorprendente."

"¿Qué?" Se echa a reír por su nariz, totalmente confundida por mi revelación. Solo quiero hacerla sonreír. Ella se merece al menos eso.

"En esa fiesta… te vi bailar. Debes haber tomado lecciones en algún momento, pero bailaste con tu papá y bailaste con amigos. Parecías una profesional. Fue fantástico verlo. Los invitados despejaron la pista solo para verte. No sé quién era tu compañero de danza, pero parecías estar pasando un momento maravilloso. Tenías una sonrisa enorme en tu rostro mientras él te hacia girar en la pista del salón. Apuesto a que si ves esos viejos álbumes de fotos que mencionaste, encontrarás unas cuantas de ti bailando."

Sus ojos se han puesto completamente vidriosos a medida que las lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas.

Inesperadamente, se lanza hacia adelante y arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mis reflejos responden y la rodeo con mis brazos en respuesta. Su rostro está enterrado en mi cuello y solo la escucho susurrar, "Gracias, gracias, gracias," una y otra vez. La sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío es inimaginable. No ha estado ahí en años. Nunca creí que la volvería a sentir en mis brazos. Lo echaba de menos, incluso después de toda su mala actitud, de toda la fealdad, toda la mierda exterior que existía entre nosotros… sé… en el fondo… que la he echado de menos.

La escucho sorberse la nariz una vez más y me suelta, comenzando a retroceder al mismo tiempo que dejo caer mis brazos de su pequeña cintura.

Una vez más, con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas, susurra, "Gracias, Edward… de verdad."

Le sonrío con timidez, "De nada."

Caminamos en silencio al bajar las escaleras y hacia la puerta principal.

"Te veré en la mañana, ¿está bien?"

"Sip, aquí estaré. Gracias de nuevo por escuchar, y por ese recuerdo. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que había necesitado solo el más pequeño indicio de lo que me faltaba. Siento que se me ha quitado un peso de encima después de contarte mi historia."

Le doy una media sonrisa, pensativo, "Gracias por confiar lo suficiente en mí para contarme. Lamento tu pérdida… pérdidas. Yo solo… de verdad lo lamento."

"Siento haberte mantenido aquí tan tarde después del largo día que has tenido… pero aprecio que te quedaras. Espero que descanses algo esta noche."

"Estaré bien, gracias. ¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?"

"Sí. Estoy completamente agotada. Creo que me quedaré dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza toque la almohada."

Me rio con un resoplido, asintiendo de acuerdo. "Yo también."

"Buenas noches." Sonríe suavemente y me derrito un poco más.

"Buenas noches."

Esto es mucho más de lo que había imaginado. De verdad, estoy entrando a un territorio como el de Whiskey Tango Foxtrot **(1)**. Necesito consultar esto con la almohada y pensarlo bien, antes de que siquiera intente abrir la boca para contarle a Bella nuestra historia. Hablar sin pensar solo va a conducir al desastre.

Estoy caminando por una línea delgada. Odiaba sentirme tan confundido cuando se trataba de ella. Siento cosas que un hombre comprometido con otra mujer no debería sentir. Cosas que no debería sentir por la mujer que está saliendo con mi hermano. Necesito ser cuidadoso. Y entre Tori volviendo a la ciudad esta semana, James saliendo con Bella, Charlotte presentándose en su puerta hace unos días, la falta de memoria de Bella y mi habilidad de llenar algunos vacíos por ella… estamos a capacidad máxima para desastre y drama.

¿Por qué de pronto me siento el protagonista de una película para mujeres de Lifetime **(2)**? Sip… ¡eso prácticamente lo resume! Todo drama, todo el tiempo.

Conduzco de regreso a Four Seas, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Descargo la comida metiéndola a los refrigeradores para que se mantenga fresca para mañana. Una vez que termino, cierro con llave y subo al piso de arriba para desplomarme en la única recámara funcional que tenemos aquí. Todas las demás habitaciones aún carecen de servicios, pero James y yo queríamos asegurarnos específicamente de que tuviéramos un lugar para quedarnos para cuando uno de nosotros tenga una muy larga noche ya sea en el _catering_ o manejando el _pub_.

Al desvestirme hasta quedar en bóxer y arrastrarme bajo las mantas, antes de que el sueño se apodere de mi cuerpo, mis últimos pensamientos son de Bella. Su historia, su tristeza, su valentía… y ella en mis brazos antes de despedirnos. Y de repente, temo que mi relación con ella, que ha sido más que complicada hasta ahora, está a punto de volverse imposiblemente más problemática.

Creo que vamos a necesitar un bote más grande **(3)**.

* * *

 **(1) "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot", que es la traducción al alfabeto militar estadounidense del término "What The Fuck" (¡Qué demonios!) es una película que en español se llamó 'Reporteras en guerra' protagonizada por Tina Fey. Esta convierte el drama de la guerra en una comedia para contar "historias humanas" dentro de un paraje "hostil".**

 **(2) Lifetime – es un canal de televisión estadounidense de paga subsidiaria de la Compañía Walt Disney. Lifetime Movies transmite películas y programas exclusivos dirigidos a la mujer.**

 **(3) Según dice la experta cinéfila Erica :P Es una cita de la película tiburón refiriéndose a que el problema que se presenta es muy grande ;)**

* * *

 _ **Por fin se lo dijo, y por lo que vimos Edward reaccionó muy bien, ¿será que, demasiado bien? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Sin duda ese abrazo final sí que removió sentimientos ahí, y como el mismo dijo, hay mucho material ahí para drama potencial. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollarán las cosas ahora. Por lo pronto, la actitud de él hacia Bella va a cambiar, y si ella ya se sentía atraída hacia él cuando era un cretino, ¿se imaginan ahora? Y no esperaban que Edward le contara todo en ese momento, ¿o sí? Creo que la reacción de él, de esperar y pensarse bien, qué va a decir, es lo más sensato considerando que ambos están en una relación con otras personas. Lo interesante será ver cuándo se decida a contarle y qué le va a contar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muchas gracias por su respuesta, me alegra saber que realmente agradecen el tiempo dedicado a esto, y las que hasta ahora siguen en las sombras, anímense a dejar review, díganme que les parece la historia. Me encantará conocerlas :) Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por divertirlas, y son los que marcan el ritmo de actualización.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kiztiapotter, Amy Lee, JessMel, PRISOL, jupy, lunaweasleycullen14, Esal, Vrigny, Vanina Iliana, calvialexa, SharOn, Say's kaja0507, Manligrez, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, YessyVL13, nydiac10, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Techu, desiblack, lagie, dushakis, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Tecupi, Smedina, Gabriela Cullen, Melany, patymdn, Sully YM, Mary de cullen, Liz Vidal, cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, BereB, Lady Grigori, glow0718, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, EmmaBe, angryc, Yoliki, Jade HSos, Danny CullenMa, carolaap, saraipineda44, injoa, Pili, cavendano13, freedom2604, EriCastelo, ConiLizzy, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	16. Los vientos de cambio

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Quince~**

 **EPOV**

El domingo pasa de la misma forma en que lo hizo el sábado. Hay un flujo constante de dolientes que vienen a presentar sus respetos a la tía de Bella. No tantos como hubo ayer, pero más de cien personas de nuevo. Me alegró de ver a sus amigos Rosalie y Emmett con ella desde el inicio del día, no que ellos me facilitaran las cosas.

" _Te tengo en la mira; lo sabes, ¿cierto?"_

" _¿Disculpa?"_

" _No estoy segura si realmente eres un cretino o no. Hiciste llorar a Bella como una niña y ni siquiera la conoces. Tal vez crees que sí, pero no es así. Pero aquí estás, ayudándola."_

" _Mira, Rose, yo—…"_

 _Me interrumpe. "Rosalie. Solo mis amigos me llaman Rose y tú no te lo has ganado, ¿cierto?"_

" _Cierto, lo siento, Rosalie. Mira, sé que dije algunas cosas jodidas sobre Bella cuando tú y yo nos conocimos. Me disculpo por eso. Ella me contó lo que le pasó. De verdad, me arrepiento de lo que dije ahora."_

" _¿Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste porque sientes pena por ella? ¿O te arrepientes de lo que dijiste porque no es cierto? Porque si solo sientes pena por ella, créeme, ella no necesita o quiere tu lástima. Huye de ella como la puta plaga bubónica. No sientas lástima por ella, jamás."_

" _No, no siento lástima… bueno, tal vez sí…_ ugh _, no lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que NO sienta lástima por ella? ¡No le queda nadie!" Le susurro con fuerza a Rosalie._

" _No. En eso te equivocas. Puede que no le quede familia de sangre, pero ella me tiene a mí. Y tiene a mi esposo, Emmett. Y a su hermana, Alice, y a su esposo, Jasper y a sus niños. Tal vez no tiene personas que la conozcan desde que nació, pero nosotros la conocemos desde que despertó en 2008. Somos su familia y la protegemos de idiotas como tú."_

" _Comprendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero no creo que este sea el momento o el lugar para hablar de esto. Mi historia con Bella es… extremadamente complicada."_

" _Oigan, ¿qué pasa chicos?" El tipo grande se acerca a nosotros con una expresión feliz pero perpleja en su rostro._

" _El empleado me estaba contando sobre su complicada historia con Bella."_

" _Cariño, no hagas esto hoy. No es lo que Bella necesita. Lo que necesita es a su amiga, y acaba de preguntar por ti arriba."_

" _Bien." Se vuelve hacia mí con hielo en los ojos. "No hemos terminado."_

 _Asiento solemnemente. Solo está tratando de proteger a su amiga. Yo también lo haría._

 _Rosalie besa a su esposo en la mejilla y sube las escaleras afuera de la cocina._

" _Emmett McCarty," dice, extendiendo su mano para que la estreche, la que acepto con gusto. "Lamento lo de mi esposa. Realmente se enciende cuando está en modalidad de mamá osa."_

" _Está bien, me lo merezco, hasta cierto grado. Me refiero a que, sin duda no estoy buscando que me griten, pero comprendo que lo que le dije cuando ella y Bella entraron a Last Call por primera vez hace unas semanas fue muy abrupto e hiriente."_

" _Sí, bueno, no lo sabías," se encoge de hombros y continúa, "pero Bella nos contó lo decente que has sido desde que la contrataste, así que sabía que todo quedaría en el olvido. Nuestra Bells es muy irresistible, ¿no es así?"_

" _Uh, sí. Quiero decir…" Froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello con mi mano._ _ **Irresistible**_ _, ¡no tiene idea!_

" _Solo digo que no es difícil enamorarse de ella ahora… en realidad, no sé cómo era en ese entonces. Supongo que no eras su mayor fan."_

" _¡Ja! Sí, algo así."_

" _Bueno, Jazz dijo que eres un realmente eres un tipo decente y le creo a mi cuñado. Lo que hayas dicho, solo debe haber sido una reacción instintiva de ver a Bella otra vez. Puedo ver que ya no te sientes así, de modo que para mí estás bien. Y, en cuanto a Rose, ella va a querer presionarte por más información, pero no te preocupes. Es solo que siempre está cuidando de Bella. Ella nos contó que tu hermano se portó realmente decente con ella cuando le contó sobre el accidente, supongo que también te contó a ti."_

" _Sí, lo hizo. Anoche, de hecho."_

"Wow _. Entonces, tu cabeza está dando vueltas, ¿eh?"_

" _No tienes idea."_

 _Me sonríe y me mira por la esquina de su ojo. "Bueno, escucha, voy a ir a hacer mi papel de esposo y mejor amigo, pero oye, sin resentimientos. Tú y tu personal han cuidado de Bella desde que la contrataste y aprecio eso más de lo que imaginas. Eres un buen hombre, Charlie Brown."_

 _Suspiro en mi interior y murmullo para mí mismo, "Si eso crees. Porque en este momento, no estoy tan seguro."_

"Escocés y soda, por favor."

"Sí, señor." Termino de servir y deslizo el vaso al otro lado de la barra.

"Gracias."

Mientras sirvo los dos vasos de vino blanco para la mujer que acaba de acercarse a la barra, una figura conocida aparece a la vista desde la parte de atrás de la multitud que se mueve lentamente en el vestíbulo. De pronto, el familiar cabello castaño oscuro en puntas lo confirma. Benitín y Eneas **(1)** se dirigen hacia mí, o con más exactitud, Jasper y Alice.

"¡Hola guapo! ¡ _Wow_ , te ves bien!"

"Gracias, Alice," pongo mis ojos en blanco, devolviéndole el abrazo y besando su rosada mejilla.

"Qué pasó, hombre… me alegra verte, hermano," Jazz me ofrece su mano y me atrae en un fuerte abrazo.

"Oye, voy a buscar a Bella. ¿Te veré pronto?" Dice Alice, dándole un besito a Jasper en los labios antes de irse rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿me decías? ¿Cómo están las cosas?" Jazz pregunta.

"Estoy bien. Triste por Bella, pero estoy bien… y la temporada despegó como un cohete en Last Call, así que las cosas están bien."

"Genial. Entonces, ella está trabajando para ti, ¿eh? Me alegra que no esté sola en casa sin hacer nada."

"Uhh, sí, sobre ella. Tú y yo necesitamos tener una larga y genial charla, mi amigo," le susurro a Jazz al mismo tiempo que él se acerca para escucharme claramente.

"De acuerdo… ¿todo está bien?" Sus cejas se arrugan con preocupación.

"Bueno, este no es el momento adecuado, y definitivamente podemos hablar la próxima semana cuando vengas de vacaciones, pero al menos déjame plantar la semilla de la duda… Bella… es _Isabella_."

"¿Eh? Oh, bueno… sí, quiero decir, no la llamamos así, no desde que despertó, aunque no sé cómo solía llamarla su familia."

"Sí. Pero yo sí, y solían llamarla Isabella. Isabella Swan. Jazz… ¿me entiendes?"

Los ojos de Jasper se abren como platos y su boca se abre.

"No," sacude su cabeza en total incredulidad, "Joder, estás bromeando."

"Desearía que así fuera, amigo, pero nunca he hablado más en serio. Bella King es Isabella Swan de la cabaña de Ocean City."

"¿Tú Isabella es **mi** Bella?" Jazz está más que incrédulo.

"Jajaja, ¿me creerías si te dijera que eres el **tercer** hombre en decirme esa precisa oración en menos de dos semanas?" Ruedo mis ojos recordando la locura de la última semana con mi hermano y descubriendo que estábamos hablando de la misma chica… la misma… pero totalmente diferente. _Ugh_. Siento apretarse mi corazón al mismo tiempo que el nudo se forma nuevamente en mi estómago.

"Una copa de champán y un vodka Absolut en las rocas, por favor," Un caballero mayor me pide.

"Por supuesto, señor." Le echo un vistazo a Jazz que se quedó mudo. El pobre tipo, solo ha tenido 30 segundos para asimilar las noticias; yo tuve tres semanas. Le voy a dar otro minuto.

El hombre coge sus bebidas y vuelve a caminar a través de la multitud. Jazz no se ha movido. Si no supiera por qué está así, podría asumir que vio directamente a Medusa.

"¿Necesitas un trago, Jazz?" Arqueando una ceja, no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

Le quito la tapa a una Yuengling y se la doy a mi mejor amigo con una mano en su hombro. "Despierta, hombre. ¡Todavía estoy con vida y milagrosamente, ella también!"

Entre lo helado de la botella en su mano y mis palabras, Jazz parpadea un par de veces y sacude su cabeza otra vez.

"De acuerdo, definitivamente tenemos que hablar de esto la semana próxima, pero al menos puedo preguntarte, ¿cómo demonios terminaste contratándola para trabajar para ti **durante todo el verano**?"

"Ni siquiera lo menciones. No sabía a quién estaba contratando cuando dije que sí. En realidad, fue James el que la encontró. Como dije, necesitamos un día completo en el campo de golf o en el agua pescando para lidiar con los pormenores de lo que ha estado ocurriendo por las últimas tres semanas. Si no fuera tan jodido, sería gracioso."

"Jesús. Esto será algo para la posteridad. ¿Supongo, ya que estás aquí, que al menos se llevan bien entre ustedes?"

"Bueno, no ha sido un viaje muy fácil, pero lo estamos logrando," medio sonrío pensando en el abrazo que Bella y yo compartimos anoche. _Me pregunto si alguna vez realmente lo lograremos._

"Muy bien, déjame ir a pasar algo de tiempo con Bella y la familia. Volveré en un rato. No quiero que te despidan por mi culpa," se echa a reír.

"¡JA! Sí, ni lo digas. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, ¿quieres? Hablaremos más tarde."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Varias horas después, he terminado de cargar en la van los últimos suministros, y me dirijo de vuelta hacia la casa para una última revisión y despedirme de Bella. Jasper y Alice se fueron hace como una hora, y Emmett y Rosalie se están despidiendo al acercarme.

Rosalie me ignora cuando pasó junto a ella pero Emmett extiende su mano, deseándome buenas noches. Se las devuelvo.

En la cocina, siento la presencia de Bella detrás de mí.

"¿Cómo estás esta noche?" Pregunto dándome la vuelta.

"Mejor. Mejor de lo que estaba anoche, eso es seguro. Ayer solo estaba más que abrumada. Creo que estar sola sin muchos rostros amistosos en la casa hizo infinitamente más difícil soportar el día." Asiento de acuerdo, mientras continúo guardando la vajilla, pretendiendo que no me siento herido por el comentario sobre no tener rostros amistosos en la multitud de ayer. Lo merezco, lo sé. Apenas si nos hemos tolerado el uno al otro hasta anoche, ¿de qué otra forma se supone que se sienta sobre mí?

El silencio empieza a envolvernos. Bajo la mano para agarrar la puerta del lavavajillas para cerrarla cuando la suave voz de Bella empieza a decir, "Edward, yo solo—…"

Es interrumpida cuando nuestra atención se centra en el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza.

"¡Oigan, ahí están!" La voz jovial de James hace eco en el lugar enorme.

Me doy la vuelta al escuchar la voz de mi hermano pero me encuentro con la imagen de Bella y mi hermano en un fiero beso. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta y mi columna se tensa… tengo que desviar la mirada.

"¿Cómo estuvo hoy? ¿Estás bien? Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude," James le pregunta bajito, su voz sincera y genuina. Mi hermano es un buen hombre, que resulta está saliendo con la chica que retorció mi mente y corazón como un maldito _pretzel_. La deseé y detesté al mismo tiempo por cuatro largos veranos.

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar todo esto en el pasado y seguir con mi vida?

¿Por qué aún me siento muy atraído a ella después de todos estos años, sin mencionar nuestra complicada historia?

Antes de que Bella tenga oportunidad de responder, interrumpo.

"Oigan, chicos, tengo que irme. Bella, espero que hayamos podido hacer todo lo que necesitabas este fin de semana."

"Sí, por supuesto. Salió tan bien como podría haber esperado. Estoy en deuda contigo, Edward. Gracias… de verdad."

"De nada. ¿Supongo que te veré mañana en el bar?"

"Sip, estaré ahí a las 4."

"Nos vemos, hermano," James choca puños conmigo cuando le sonrío y le doy un gesto de cabeza a Bella.

Salgo de la cocina con los sonidos húmedos de sus besos como banda sonora.

 _Creo que voy a vomitar._

Una hora más tarde, entro por la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Ni siquiera me molesto en apagar las luces de abajo; James lo hará cuando llegue a casa… si llega a casa.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza subiendo pesadamente los escalones mientras intento borrar todas las imágenes que mi mente evoca, y todos los diferentes escenarios por lo que James podría no volver a casa esta noche.

Enciendo la luz de la recámara y me sorprende encontrar a mi sonriente prometida, recién duchada y envuelta en una toalla.

"Hola bebé… ¿me echaste de menos?"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Veo los faros echarse en reversa por el camino de entrada cuando James sale a la oscuridad. Quería pasar la noche conmigo. Estoy segura que no estaba insinuando que tuviéramos sexo, sino que dijo que solo quería abrazarme mientras dormíamos. Decliné respetuosamente, diciendo que no sería ninguna clase de compañía decente porque estoy completamente exhausta.

Si hubiese estado pensando claramente, hubiera solicitado también mañana libre. De hecho, Edward había sugerido que un día libre adicional sería inteligente, pero insistí en que estaría bien y querría volver a trabajar.

Así que, no era la decisión más acertada, pero me las arreglaría. Hice un compromiso, y voy a apegarme a él.

Durante todo el día, seguí repasando el recuerdo de que Edward compartió anoche una y otra vez en mi mente.

 _Una bailarina._

Él me vio bailando.

Dijo que era asombrosa.

Dijo que sonreí, y baile con mi papá, mis amigos y luego con un compañero bailarín.

¿Quién era el compañero? ¿Alec? ¿Otro amigo de hace tiempo?

Tendría que presionarlo más.

Pero el saber ese pequeño recuerdo hace que mi corazón salte de gozo. Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, tenía mis brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello. Estoy segura que él no puede empezar a entender lo mucho que había esperado a que alguien me diera una pista, un detalle que no me haya encontrado al revisar sin parar los reportes policiales o las notas de las enfermeras en el historial médico del hospital

No sé cuánto tiempo me aferré a él, pero fue lo suficiente para que las lágrimas dejaran de correr y para que pudiera controlar mis emociones. Estar metida en su cuello por unos momentos me dio acceso al tenue aroma de la colonia de Edward. Solo un toque de ella fue embriagador. No quería apartarme.

Pero entonces recordé que estaba saliendo con su hermano.

Y que él tiene una prometida.

El pensamiento racional ganó, y retrocedí.

Ver a Edward irse esa noche desencadenó algo en mí, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No es correcto seguir saliendo con James si estoy teniendo estos pensamientos y sentimientos por Edward. Ellos son hermanos y no quisiera nunca interponerme entre ellos.

Me siento en el último escalón y evalúo mi vida.

Estos sueños que he estado teniendo. Pensando en el cabello de Edward y sus ojos, o su lenguaje corporal cuando creo que algo lo molesta. He notado todas esas pequeñas cosas.

La forma en que brillan sus ojos cuando lo escucho contarle a un cliente emocionado sobre los planes para la posada o las renovaciones en el hotel.

Viéndolo ayudando a los cocineros al servir una comida para un cliente, su lengua asomándose por un lado de su boca en concentración para lograr la perfección.

La forma en que sonríe cuando una de sus canciones favoritas sale en la rocola. Comienza a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y a articular las palabras… me encuentro mirándolo, cada vez que sucede.

Suspirando, susurro para mí misma, "No puedo hacer esto."

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Edward está comprometido con Tori… tratar de tener intimidad con un hermano, mientras estás pensando en el otro es tan incorrecto como dos zapatos izquierdos.

No quiero que terminemos en Maury **(2)**.

Simplemente, no es correcto. Y necesita terminar.

Esa es la razón principal por la que envié a casa a James esta noche. Aunque, aún no fui específica. Preferiría poder poner en orden mis pensamientos y hablar con él con una mente despejada, no después de pasar las últimas 48 horas inmersa en un mar de virtuales extraños, todos ellos lamentando la muerte de mi último familiar vivo.

Hay un momento y lugar para todo… y esta noche después del funeral de Didi no lo era.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Al entrar al estacionamiento detrás de Last Call, noto que el coche de Edward no está ahí. El coche de James sí, pero eso no es inusual, porque él dijo que iba a trabajar el primer turno recibiendo el camión de entregas. Edward ya debería estar aquí.

 _Mmmm._

"Hola, encantadora dama. ¿Cómo estás?" James se acerca para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla después que fiché.

"Mmm, estoy bien. Dormí bien, y no me moví hasta casi las 11 de la mañana. Creo que mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando. Me siento bien ahora."

James sonríe, "Estupendo."

"Así que uhh, ¿dónde está Edward? ¿No debería ya de estar aquí ya?"

"Jaja. Bueno, E llamó esta mañana como a las 9. Al parecer la señorita Tori le hizo una visita sorpresa unos días antes y apenas si han salido de la recámara… son unos pequeños tortolitos calenturientos."

Al instante me arrepiento del sándwich de ensalada de huevo que comí de almuerzo. Puedo sentirlo subir por mi garganta.

"Aunque no puedo decir que los culpe, han estado separados por más de cuatro meses. Y el sexo por teléfono y Skype solo ayuda un poco," se ríe entre dientes, cobrando la cuenta de un cliente.

Sip. Ensalada de huevo definitivamente no fue la mejor opción, pero después de escuchar a James bromear sobre lo que Edward y Tori hacen y han estado haciendo por las últimas 18 horas, creo que me darían náuseas incluso con el estómago vacío.

"Le dije que no se preocupara por venir hoy o mañana. Con suerte, emergerán de su nidito de amor para el miércoles, para que yo pueda ir a Four Seas y comenzar la preparación del _catering_ para la reunión de este fin de semana y las órdenes de comida para la fiesta de compromiso el próximo fin de semana. Todavía vas a ir, ¿cierto?"

"Umm, sí." Ugh, Edward está en brazos de Tori en este momento. Pero no puedo posponer la plática con James… no creo que sea correcto. Y sería incorrecto de mi parte aferrarme a James solo porque Tori y Edward estén teniendo una correría sexual en los siguientes días.

"¿James, puedo hablar contigo en la oficina?"

"Sí, espera. Dave, ¿puedes encargarte por unos minutos?"

Vuelvo a entrar a la oficina y me siento en el sofá de piel, mis manos entrelazadas frente a mis rodillas.

 _Por favor, Dios, ayúdame a elegir las palabras adecuadas y no lastimar mucho los sentimientos de James._

"Así que, ¿qué pasa?" James se deja caer justo a mi lado, pero no antes de lanzarse a mi cuello y dejar un rápido beso. Debí haberme apartado, pero me sorprendió.

Suspiro en mi interior… _uno para el camino, supongo_.

"Escucha. Has sido más que increíble conmigo. Invitándome a salir, mostrándome la isla, demonios, contratándome incluso aunque pareciera inútil para trabajar. Me escuchaste cuando te abrí mi corazón la semana pasada y te conté la historia de mi accidente y mi familia. Quiero agradecerte. Tú has hecho mi introducción a LBI mucho más fácil de lo que creía posible."

"¡Aww, no te preocupes! Ha sido un placer. Me encantó mostrarte el lugar… y presumirte," menea sus cejas. "¡Estoy deseando que conozcas a mi padres el próximo fin de semana! Van a amarte."

 _Ugh… mátame con tu amabilidad, ¿quieres?_

"Claramente, soy mala en esto, así que, por favor, no me odies. No creo poder soportarlo si lo hicieras… pero es solo que yo… ya no creo que debamos vernos de esa forma."

Él inclina su cabeza a un lado y ve cómo retuerzo mis manos con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué? ¿No crees que hagamos una buena pareja? ¿Hice o dije algo que te molestó?"

"No, DIOS no. Has sido más que maravilloso conmigo, y no quiero lastimarte, de verdad que no. Pero mi cabeza y mi corazón no están en ello y tú no te mereces eso de mí. No te mereces eso de nadie. Tal vez, salir mientras estaba en medio de la planeación del funeral de mi tía fue un error. Y apesto, porque no dije algo antes."

James se recarga con su cabeza descansando en la parte de arriba del sofá, sus ojos mirando al cielo. Después de un minuto de silencio donde deseo que el suelo me trague completa, habla otra vez.

"¿Edward te dijo algo sobre Charlotte?"

"No… ¿quién es Charlotte?"

Sacude su cabeza y suspira. "Ella es mi ex, de pronto se presentó en mi puerta hace casi una semana. Me dijo que todavía me ama. La rechacé. Fue demasiado y muy inesperado. Además, quería darnos a t mí una oportunidad."

" _Wow_. ¿Dónde ha estado ella que sentiste que era inesperado?"

"Estuvo estudiando moda en Italia el último año. No voy aburrirte con la pena, pero vino a casa, a los Estados Unidos porque su papá está enfermo… y supuestamente, por mí. Aunque puede que eso se le haya ocurrido después. No sé qué creer, ella de verdad me lastimó el año pasado. Hice lo mejor que pude para sacarla de mi mente una vez que se fue, pero no siempre fue fácil. Básicamente crecimos juntos."

"Cielos. O sea, tal vez no soy la mejor dando consejo en cuanto a relaciones, ¿pero alguna vez has pensado que todo pasa por una razón? Tal vez ustedes necesitaban ese tiempo de separación para darse cuenta de lo que tuvieron todo ese tiempo." Sugiero esperanzada, con solo una pizca de celos en un rincón de mi mente.

Suspira y me mira. "No lo sé. Nunca creí mucho en el destino… pero tal vez debería. Tú has vuelto a la vida de Edward… ¡lo sacaste de quicio!"

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

"No debí haber dicho eso… ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Como sea—comprendo lo de querer detenerlo antes de que realmente lo empecemos. El regreso de Charlotte la semana pasada me sorprendió muchísimo, eso es seguro. Tal vez tú y yo estaríamos mejor como amigos. ¿Aún puedo ser tu amigo?" Gira su cabeza hacia mí, ofreciéndome una dulce sonrisa que casi llega a sus cristalinos ojos azules.

No lo merezco. También soy una gallina por no contarle la verdadera razón por la que no puedo seguir saliendo con él. El problema es, que la verdadera razón está teniendo sexo con su prometida mientras hablamos.

"Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos. Solo necesito ordenar mi mente. Y oye, tal vez tú deberías pensar más en Charlotte. Ella no te hubiese buscado si no le importaras, ¿sabes?"

Me sonríe con tristeza. "Gracias. Tal vez tienes razón. Prométeme que las cosas no se pondrán raras entre nosotros."

"Oh Dios mío, para nada. Tú has sido increíble conmigo. Me encantaría que las cosas fueran exactamente como han sido… tal vez solo sin los besos." Termino mi oración, arrugando mi rostro… _nnnngh_ , los besos eran mi parte favorita… pero no tengo derecho a ellos cuando mis pensamientos están en otra parte.

"Entiendo, sin besos, pero aún buenos amigos." Me tiende su mano derecha para estrecharla, "¡Trato hecho!"

Sonrió y estrecho su mano y él me levanta del sofá. Nos quedamos ahí abrazados por un minuto y él se aparta aún con sus manos en mis caderas.

"Estamos bien," añade asintiendo y guiñándome un ojo. Le respondo con una sonrisa y articulo un "gracias".

Él sonríe y me deja en la oficina.

Sorprendentemente, lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

No sé si es porque acabo de romper con James y lo lastimé un poco.

Supongo que podría ser porque Charlotte volvió; y el que vuelva entrar en la escena lo ha confundido todavía más de lo que yo acabo de hacerlo… un hombre que, muy probablemente, no podría ser más amable y generoso de corazón… y me siento responsable y un poco protectora de ese corazón.

Imaginar todas las cosas que Edward está haciendo con Tori no es de ayuda… en absoluto.

Sin embargo, lo más probable es que mis ojos están húmedos porque me siento sola otra vez.

Pero esta vez es por mi propia mano.

Necesito mejorar antes de involucrarme con alguien más.

Necesito entrar al sótano y revisar los álbumes de fotos.

Necesito hablar con Edward y escuchar qué más tiene que decirme.

Tengo que encontrar el rayo de luz que traspasa la nube ha descendido sobre mí.

Tiene que estar ahí en alguna parte.

Tengo que creer que lo que Edward puede compartir será la llave para desbloquear lo que ha faltado todos estos años.

* * *

 **(1) Mutt y Jeff (traducida en algunos países hispanohablantes como Benitín y Eneas) fue una tira diaria estadounidense, la primera en lograr el éxito tras el intento fallido de Clare Briggs para el "Chicago American" en 1904. Uno de los personajes era alto y el otro bajito, razón por la que Edward llama así a Jasper y Alice ;)**

 **(2) Programa conocido por mostrar historias de personas reales pero extrañas, historias semejantes a las que se ven en las telenovelas: infidelidad, engaños y, a veces, violencia.**

* * *

 _ **A algunas les preocupaba que siguiera con James después de tener esos sueños con Edward, y obviamente sintiendo algo por él. Pues bueno, ya pueden estar tranquilas, ella también consideró que no era justo y terminó las cosas con James, antes de que fueran demasiado lejos, y de seguro Charlotte va a aprovechar muy bien esa oportunidad, pero… ¡Llegó Tori! Ya salió uno de la ecuación pero aún queda otra, y una grande, considerando que es su prometida. Pero ya hemos cuestionado en otras ocasiones la relación de Edward con Tori, ¿será tan fuerte como él cree? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y me encantaría como siempre saber qué les pareció y qué esperan ahora que suceda con la llegada de Tori. Recuerden por favor que sus reviews diciéndome lo que opinan de la historia, es el aliciente que nos mantiene haciendo esto por ustedes, dedicar este tiempo a su diversión. No les cuesta nada decir gracias, mandar un saludo o al menos dejar una carita feliz, lo importante es saber de ustedes. ¡Anímense a saludar! De ustedes depende que el fandom siga vivo y son ustedes, con sus reviews, las que marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, freedom2604, calvialexa, Nadiia16, Esal, tulgarita, Tecupi, JessMel, bbluelilas, Amy Lee, Vrigny, Maryluna, alejandra1987, Antonia, kaja0507, YessyVL13, SharOn, Manligrez, larosaderosas, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, jupy, Mary de Cullen, Sully YM, patymdn, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nydiac10, Adriana Molina, glow0718, Melany, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, carolaap, Adriu, Techu, lagie, Say's, cavendano13, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, piligm, Liz Vidal, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	17. Revelaciones

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Dieciséis~**

 **EPOV**

Giro mi adolorido cuello de un lado al otro en mi baño mientras el vapor empieza a salir de la casilla de la ducha. Cuando el espejo se empaña, alcanzo a ver algo y agarro un paño para limpiar la humedad que me impide ver claramente.

 _¿Qué dem…? ¿Eso es un chupetón?_

¡MIERDA! Ya me puedo olvidar de la afeitada. Soy el dueño de un negocio por Dios santo. ¡No puedo ir al bar y trabajar con un moretón en mi cuello saludando a todo el mundo! ¡Sí, eso es tener clase!

Sacudo mi cabeza, todavía mirando y…

¡NO! ¿DOS malditos chupetones?

Dios, Tori… ¿cuántos años tenemos, dieciséis?

"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Había permitido que la barba creciera en los últimos dos días, sobre todo porque sabía que no iba a ir a ninguna parte una vez que Tori estuvo desnuda y ofreciéndose a mí cuando llegué a casa el domingo por la noche. Pero anoche, me dijo que empezaba a arder e irritar su piel, y siempre me ha preferido bien afeitado, ¿pero ahora?

¡A la mierda! Llámame montañés por el resto de la semana, porque esta mierda se va a quedar oculta.

"¿Cielo? ¿Qué pasa?"

La puerta del baño se abre y mi prometida se acerca completamente desnuda a mí por detrás y rodea mi pecho con sus brazos, besando mis omóplatos.

"Nena, me hiciste un chupetón… DOS, de hecho. Tengo veinticinco años, Tor. No puedo caminar por el bar y el hotel luciendo como si acabara de follar en el asiento trasero del viejo coche de mi padre."

"Pero sí acabas de follar… repetidamente, de hecho." Suelta una risita y empieza a arrastrar suavemente sus uñas por mi pecho. No requiere de mucha atención despertar a la bestia. Aunque es osado, si me preguntas. Básicamente hemos estado teniendo sexo día y noche por las últimas sesenta horas. No sé cómo no se me ha caído la polla. Ella ha estado insaciable, y para ser honestos, yo también. Ponerse al día por el tiempo perdido en la recámara y tratar de ahuyentar los fantasmas de cabañas pasadas sería el eufemismo del siglo.

Asqueado por las imágenes de lo que sea que James y Bella puedan haber estado haciendo en privado con su tiempo, y por lo que los dejé haciendo el domingo por la noche después del funeral, había usado el sexo con Tori como mi blanqueador mental por los últimos dos días.

Sí, ella es mi prometida. Y sí, la he echado de menos desde que se fue, pero tal parece que no importa lo que haga, Bella está en mi mente, **todo** el maldito tiempo.

Más de un par de veces desde el domingo por la noche, he cerrado mis ojos deseando estar en la cama con Bella, haciendo estas cosas con Bella, a Bella, pero ella está con mi hermano y yo estoy aquí con Tori. Si solo pudiera conseguir que mi mente y mi corazón obedecieran y comprendieran eso, podría avanzar con una sensación de paz.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, vuelvo al presente y detengo la mano de Tori que ha comenzado a dirigirse hacia el sur. Aunque mi cuerpo está protestando, mi mente necesita ganar esta batalla por una vez. "Tor, no puedo… tengo que estar en el trabajo antes de la hora pico del almuerzo; se lo prometí a J."

"Aww, no eres divertido. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola por el resto del día?"

"¡Ve a ver a tus padres! ¡Viven por la misma calle, tontita! Revisa los planes para la fiesta. Asegúrate que todo está a tu gusto."

"Bah, mi mamá se está encargando de todo… no me necesita." Continúa con los besitos en mi espalda y hombros. "Pero tal vez vaya a pasar el día con James… fastidiarlo mientras cocina en la posada. Tal vez le venga bien algo de compañía. ¿Tienen una boda este fin de semana?"

"No, una reunión familiar en Philly. Aunque estoy seguro que le vendría bien una mano. Tal vez te ponga a trabajar pelando veintitrés kilos de papa," me echo a reír.

"Uhh," suelta una risita, "Creo que los dos sabemos que no voy a agarrar un pelador de papas, eso es seguro, pero será divertido ponerme al día con él." Ruedo mis ojos al escuchar su forma no tan sutil de decirme que no está interesada en trabajar duro. "Llévame al bar contigo y entonces me iré con él, ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué siquiera preguntas? ¡Muy pronto, también será tu bar!"

Me responde con una sonrisa que no llega de lleno a sus ojos y sigue besándome otra vez. "¿Te duchas conmigo?" Me susurra.

Me giro en sus brazos y le doy un rápido besito. "No puedo. Me distraes mucho y tengo que ponerme en acción."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Tori y yo entramos al estacionamiento a las 11: 15, justo antes de que los clientes del almuerzo empiecen a llenar el lugar.

Salimos del coche, entrelazando nuestros dedos al caminar hacia la entrada. Abro la puerta para ambos, y al instante nos reciben gritos, vítores y estridentes silbidos… debe haberse corrido la voz que Tori estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y me mantuvo muy ocupado por los últimos dos días.

Tori se pone de un vivo color rojo y yo ruedo los ojos y me rio entre dientes por toda la atención, cuando mis ojos se posan en Bella, que está parada afuera de la cocina frente a la estación de computadoras, mirándonos.

Mi estómago se revuelve por el excesivo alarde que están haciendo mis amigos y algunos clientes. De alguna forma, parece muy mal dejar que Bella sepa lo que he estado haciendo por los últimos dos días.

Sus manos están aún sobre las teclas y puedo verla cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abre, se gira y nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. Me ofrece una media sonrisa y yo levanto la mano como si chocara los cinco con ella desde el otro lado de la barra.

"Bueno, hola a los dos. Qué amable de su parte unirse a la tierra de los vivos," James se está riendo al rodear la barra y saludar a Tori.

Ella le da un manotazo en el pecho y él finge estar herido mientras ríe y se acerca para un abrazo.

Escucho a Tori y James charlando al dirigirme a la parte de atrás a la oficina para dejar las llaves y mis gafas, recibiendo numerosas palmadas en la espalda y gestos de cabeza de los clientes regulares que saben que he estado indispuesto con mi prometida.

Salgo de la oficina, tomo mi lugar detrás de la barra y escucho el resto de su conversación.

"Te eché de menos, hermanita. ¿Cómo te trata la costa oeste?"

"¡De forma espectacular, muchas gracias! No hay nada parecido… nada." La miro, dándome cuenta del entusiasmo con el que está hablando.

"¡Oye! Aquí hay representantes de la costa nordeste; ¡habla por ti! ¿A qué te refieres con que 'no hay nada parecido'?" Le digo en broma y se sonroja, bajando la vista.

"Bueno, solo digamos que he encontrado mi área de comodidad y estoy emocionada. A Lauren le está yendo muy bien y cada día es una aventura, ya sea que estemos libres en Los Angeles, o en una locación en medio de la nada."

"Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad lo estoy. Es solo que extrañamos tenerte por aquí, ¿sabes? No te olvides de la gente común, ¿de acuerdo?" James bromea.

"Entonces, ¿quieres algo de compañía hoy en el Four Seas?" Tori interrumpe, cambiando de tema, "¡No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ustedes están trabajando!"

"¡Demonios, sí! Claro. Déjame agarrar mis llaves y nos vamos. ¿Ya almorzaste?"

"No, tu hermano seguía insistiendo en que no necesitábamos dejar la recámara," suelta unas risitas. "Tengo suerte de que ayer hayamos comido comida china, al menos… ¡Vaya anfitrión!" La escucho decir eso último para fastidiarme.

Me inclino sobre la barra, tratando de callarla. "Uh, tú fuiste la que aseguró que no necesitaba comer, y por cierto, no recuerdo escuchar que te quejaras," susurro.

"Ninguna queja de mi parte, querido."

"¡De acuerdo, suficiente! ¡No necesito escuchar todos los detalles! Anda, besa a tu prometida en despedida, voy a llevarla a que tenga un verdadero almuerzo."

Choco puños con mi hermano y le doy a Tori un rápido besito. "Llegaré tarde a casa, ¿estarás ahí?" Pregunto, como que ya deseando una noche libre.

"¿Dónde más estaría?"

De mala gana le guiño un ojo y la veo dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero no antes de ver a James agarrar la mano de Bella y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia donde está Tori.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver desarrollarse la escena en cámara lenta frente a mí. Y esa mierda sí que es surreal.

"Espera, antes de irnos, solo quiero que conozcas a Bella. Tori, ella es nuestra nueva camarera y mi muy buena amiga, Bella."

 _¿Buena amiga? ¿Así es cómo le dicen ahora?_

Bella extiende su mano y sonríe, "Es un gusto conocerte… bienvenida… oh, y felicitaciones, por cierto."

"Aww, eres muy dulce. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que mis chicos te hayan estado tratando bien por aquí!"

Bella se sonroja con otra sonrisa, "Han sido más que amables."

"De acuerdo, deberíamos irnos," dice James, ofreciéndole a Bella un guiño.

"Disfruten de su almuerzo. Fue lindo conocerte, Tori."

"A ti también, Becca," le sonríe a Bella mientras yo ruedo los ojos después de escuchar a Tori usar el nombre incorrecto. "¡Adiós cielo!" Me sopla un beso y me despido de ella con la mano. Mientras estoy surtiendo mi orden de bebida detrás de la barra, noto que Bella y James no se besan para despedirse.

Bella camina de regreso a donde yo estoy parado, "Hola."

"Hola… ¿cómo has estado? Lamento eso del nombre," ofrezco con una sonrisa y me ocupo sacando los vasos del lavavajillas.

"Oh," encoje un hombro, "no hay problema."… _Inserta la más larga y dolorosa de las pausas en la historia_ … "Hemos tenido un par de días ocupados por aquí mientras estuviste… en casa."

 _Mátame_. Solo mátame ahora. ¿Cómo puedo llevar una conversación con Bella como si nada, después de pasar los últimos dos días teniendo sexo de locura y sin parar con mi prometida, todo mientras tengo todos estos poderosos sentimientos por ella recientemente?

"Uh, sí… gracias por cubrir mientras les faltaba un par de manos, lo aprecio."

¡JESÚS! ¿Por qué siento que le estoy siendo infiel?

¿Y a **Bella** , ni más ni menos?

Ella asiente, moviendo su cabeza.

"Tori parece agradable."

Sonrío y ruego que termine esta extraña e incómoda conversación parecido a un juego de ping-pong.

"Sí, ella es genial."

Me arriesgo y trato de actuar como un tonto, aunque tengo que prepararme para su respuesta, "Bueno, espero que James no haya sido demasiado mano larga, ya sabes… mientras trabajaban lado a lado. ¿Supongo que mantuvo las cosas profesionales?"

"Oh… no. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Nosotros, uh, ya no estamos saliendo."

El tarro de cerveza que estoy secando se resbala de mi mano, y antes de que pueda sujetarlo, se hace añicos en el suelo, "¿Qué?" Susurro, bueno, un poco más alto que un susurro, supongo, como lo evidencian los clientes que giran sus cabezas en mi dirección.

Bella se acerca rápidamente y agarra el recogedor y la escoba al mismo tiempo que ambos nos ponemos de cuclillas para recoger los vidrios rotos.

Cuando está así de cerca de mí, puedo detectar el suave aroma de su champú de coco. El movimiento que siento en mi parte baja justo ahora, indica que mis sentidos todavía se ven MUY afectados por ese aroma tropical como lo hacían cuando… _ugh_ … solo llámame puto perro de Pavlov **(1)**.

"¿Acaban de romper? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?"

"Uh, el lunes. Yo solo… es solo que creí que él y yo estaríamos mejor como amigos, eso es todo."

 _¿Ahora es soltera? El universo está empecinado en joder conmigo._

"¿Rompiste con él? _Wow_ … parecían ser una… " Trago la bilis que sube por mi garganta, renuente a admitir lo obvio, "una buena pareja, lo siento."

"Oh… todo está bien," se encoge de hombros. "Lo hablamos… creo que necesito tiempo para mí. Descubrir más de mí misma, si es eso posible. Tal vez buscar en todos esos álbumes… fotos, como mencionaste."

" _Huh_. Está bien, sí… quiero decir, yo—estoy seguro que James podría haberte ayudado a hacer eso." _¿Por qué le estoy dando razones para que considere quedarse con James?_

O soy un idiota o un masoquista. Probablemente ambos.

"No imaginaba que nos favorecieras tanto a James y a mí… como pareja, quiero decir," añade, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

"Oh no, no es así. Quiero decir, lo estaba… lo estoy. Solo… supongo que lamento que las cosas no funcionaran." _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no tenemos terremotos en Jersey? Una lluvia de meteoros podría servir, también… ¡solo ALGO para cerrarme la boca de una maldita vez!_

"Oye Bella," Meredith asoma su cabeza por encima de la barra, encontrándonos agachados juntos, limpiando mi desastre, "… tu orden para la mesa tres está lista."

¡Gracias a Dios, por la mesa tres! Quien sea que esté cocinando en este momento va a recibir un aumento.

"Gracias, Mere. Uh… tengo que irme," señala con su pulgar por encima de su hombro y se pone de pie, dándome la escoba y el recogedor.

De pronto estoy frente a unas largas y atractivas piernas… a menos de un metro de mí. Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo, desesperado por controlarme de una puta vez.

"Sí, gracias." Los tomo de sus manos asintiendo y tiro los pedazos de vidrio roto en el bote de la basura.

La veo entrar a la cocina; mi mente dando vueltas con las últimas noticias.

Rompieron.

 **Ella** rompió con él.

En realidad nunca dijo por qué, salvo por querer tiempo para ver viejas fotos. No necesitas terminar una relación nueva porque estás ocupado revisando cajas de fotos.

Hay más en esa historia.

Justo en ese momento, un mensaje de texto vibra en mi bolsillo trasero.

 **Ya te extraño, amante. ~T**

Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro.

Cuando estoy en compañía de Bella, es como si olvidara que Tori siquiera existe.

Pero existe. Y está aquí. Está aquí para nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás y bufo un gemido de frustración.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Con los siguientes dos días libres, decido que puedo hacer algo de introspección y búsqueda en el sótano.

Paso el jueves sola en la playa, tratando de refrenar mis sentimientos por Edward, no obstante, sin tener éxito. James fue realmente fantástico conmigo, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la voz sedosa de Edward o su imagen jodidamente ardiente. O cómo se sintió el que me abrazara. Fue un consuelo que no he experimentado en más años de los que puedo contar.

Conocer ayer a Tori fue como si una alarma sonara bruscamente en mi oído despertándome de un maravilloso sueño.

No puedo seguir así. Edward está comprometido. Tengo que encontrar una nueva distracción, antes que mi corazón se involucre demasiado y subsecuentemente, termine mutilado.

Llamé a Rose anoche, y le pedí que pasara el viernes en la tarde conmigo, revisando cuidadosamente algunas cajas para ver si podemos conseguir algo de valor.

"Entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar?" Rose pregunta mientras miramos la pila interminable de cajas de cartón.

"Del frente hacia atrás, supongo."

Este sótano es enorme, casi de la envergadura de toda la planta baja. Estoy segura que podría convertirlo en algún tipo de sala de recreación para la familia. Lástima que no tengo a la familia para llenarla. Por ahora, todo lo que sé es que hay unas treinta cajas frente a mí. Simplemente están etiquetadas con "Bella", como si aludiera a que las respuestas a todas mis preguntas interminables están ocultas dentro.

No puedo evitar sentirme entusiasmada.

Pasamos horas rebuscando entre viejas boletas de calificaciones, proyectos de arte y tarjetas de cumpleaños. Mis fotos de boda están en las primeras dos cajas, pero ya las he visto… numerosas veces. Otras cajas están llenas con los diplomas de mis padres y los míos de la secundaria, sus títulos universitarios, certificados, premios y cosas que ganaron durante sus carreras. Bueno, en realidad, más de la carrera de papá, pero mi mamá siempre estaba colgando de su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro en los eventos donde se le hacía entrega de dichos logros. ¡Si había una oportunidad de que mamá fuera el centro de la atención, ella estaba ahí! ¡Al menos, tenemos evidencia fotográfica de ello!

Desearía que mis recuerdos de ella no fueran tan insensibles. Desearía tener recuerdos más afectuosos a los que aferrarme además de ella cosiendo un par de guantes formales para mí cuando tenía catorce años. Oh, y no olvidemos los fines de semana que me "permitió" tener pijamadas en la casa de la ama de llaves porque ella tenía una nieta de mi edad que le encantaba pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Esas eran las veces que mi mamá se escapaba con sus otras amigas y se iba al _spa_ o la ciudad de Nueva York por el fin de semana… sin detenerse nunca a preguntarse si su constante ausencia durante mi infancia me molestaba o me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Mi padre viajaba mucho por su trabajo, también. Eso sí lo recuerdo. De algún modo, mi madre nunca sintió la necesidad de compensar la ausencia de él poniendo más esfuerzo y pasando tiempo de calidad conmigo. Solo supuso que nuestra ama de llaves llenaría el vacío de mi carecía en estabilidad parental. ¿Me pregunto qué le ocurrió a Anna? Tal vez esa respuesta surgirá también en estas cajas.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bells, mira esto!" Escucho el chillido de Rose desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Qué has encontrado, Roe?"

"¡Eres tú en bikini con algunas amigas! ¡Ven aquí, tal vez sepas quienes son!"

Me pongo de cuclillas junto a ella y agarro la 5X7 de su mano. Llevo puesto un traje de baño azul marino de dos piezas y estoy rodeada por tres chicas. Todas estamos sentadas en tumbonas. Una chica tiene largo cabello lacio y oscuro con gafas; otra es rubia con cabello que le llega al hombro. La otra chica, que está mucho más bronceada que el resto de nosotros, lleva puesta una gorra de béisbol, por lo que no puedo ver el largo de su cabello, pero puedo ver que es de un color más oscuro, casi negro.

Detrás de nosotros, veo la esquina de una piscina y algunas otras tumbonas y mesas esparcidas.

Además de las chicas que están conmigo en la foto, cuyos nombres no sé y cuyos rostros no reconozco en lo absoluto, mis ojos se enfocan en la estructura parecida a una tienda detrás de nosotros.

De pronto me doy cuenta que la tienda me parece increíblemente similar a las cabañas que vi con Rose y Emmett hace unas semanas en Ocean City, en el gigantesco hotel que me era conocido.

"¿Roe, es mi imaginación o esa parece una de esas cabañas que vimos en ese hotel en Ocean City… el Flanders?"

"¡Mierda! ¡Sí! ¡Creo que eso es lo que es! Es cierto, no parecen tener el mismo color, pero eso no significa que las cosas no pudieron haber sido pintadas o cambiadas de lugar… debes tener unos dieciséis en esta foto… ¡Eso fue hace más de seis años! ¿Reconoces a esas chicas?"

Me les quedo viendo otra vez, con gran concentración, a sus rostros seguros y nada viene a mi mente. Trato de asimilar cada detalle que veo en la foto.

Es un día soleado y se proyectan sombras por todas partes. Todas estamos en traje de baño, envueltas en toallas. Puedo distinguir un charco debajo de la tumbona de la chica con la gorra de los Phillies, por lo que debe haber salido recientemente del agua.

No hay nada más significativo, salvo que estoy tendiendo mi bebida hacia la persona de la cámara, como si dijera, "¡Salud!"

Miro el líquido rosado, y detecto las burbujas y unas cuantas cerezas flotando encima.

Un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extras.

Esa es mi bebida no alcohólica, lo que tiene sentido ya que definitivamente soy menor de edad.

Edward tenía razón. Esa **era** mi bebida preferida.

"¿Hay más fotos como esta, Rose? ¿En qué caja conseguiste esta?"

Rose agarra la caja de zapatos en la que estaba hurgando, que está decorada con calcomanías de flores, y me da un montón de fotos para empezar a ojear. Veo una combinación de las tres chicas y yo, en docenas de fotos. Lo único que parece variar de foto a foto son los trajes de baño y la hora del día cuando fueron tomadas.

En una foto, una toma nocturna, hay dos chicos con nosotras. Los dos vestidos de forma similar, con camisetas polo color azul y pantalones cargo cortos. No los reconozco, pero eso tampoco me sorprende. Uno de los chicos tiene sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y prácticamente está mirando mi escote, por patético que pueda haber sido en ese entonces.

Estamos sentados en una mesa redonda, pero todos estamos reunidos en un extremo para posar. Botellas de cerveza y vasos decoran la mesa, así como una baraja de cartas esparcida frente a nosotros.

Claramente, era amiga muy cercana de estas personas, como lo demuestra este montón de fotos.

Lo que entonces plantea la pregunta, ¿por qué estás personas no están en mi vida ahora?

¿No supieron de mi accidente?

¿Estuvieron en mi boda?

¿Por qué no tengo a nadie de mi pasado en mi vida?

Sí, mi familia era pequeña para empezar. Mis dos padres eran hijos únicos. Todos mis abuelos había muerto en diferentes épocas de mi infancia y el padre de mi papá murió incluso antes de que mis padres se casaran. Puedo entender por qué ya no tengo familia a mi lado.

 _¿Pero ya no me quedan amigos?_

Rose, para su consternación, me recuerda la opinión inicial de Edward de mí de hace varias semanas. Puedo ver que le duele escucharlo, pero de todos modos expreso lo que pienso al respecto.

"Tal vez era una mega perra," me encojo de hombros, comenzando a sentir lástima de mí misma y náuseas. "De verdad, nunca tuve un amigo cuidando de mí después de mi accidente."

"Bells, tal vez perdiste contacto con todos ellos por una razón u otra… no puedes simplemente asumir que tiene que ver con lo que Edward estuvo diciendo."

Sacudo mi cabeza, sin saber realmente qué pensar. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Eso es todo lo que tengo.

Después de la comida china para cenar y otra hora o algo así de hurgar en los recuerdos hace mucho olvidados, me siento mal de entretener a Rose por más tiempo y la obligo a subir a su coche como a las 11 pm y la envío a casa a cuidar de su esposo. Emmett llamó más temprano diciendo que no se sentía bien, y se iba a la cama. Hemos estado en esto por horas, y ella ha sido muy útil. Es momento de terminar el día.

Tomando un descanso de las actividades en el sótano, vi unos cuantos episodios de "Friends". Son repeticiones para el resto del mundo, pero para mí, cuando la amnesia no te permite recordar la fecha original en que salió al aire, ¡son nuevos!

Una vez que me canso de ser una teleadicta, decido revisar una caja más antes de irme a la cama.

Sorprendentemente, me encuentro una foto que me para en seco.

Es Edward. Edward y yo.

Me veo muy joven, quizás con solo unos catorce o quince años. Él definitivamente estaba mucho más joven que ahora. Si pudiera adivinar, se ve de unos dieciséis a lo máximo.

Estoy sentada en su regazo en un sofá en lo que parece una cabaña del hotel. Él tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, con dos dedos enganchados en mis presillas. Estoy acurrucada en su costado, mi cabeza descansando en su hombro y mis piernas estiradas en su regazo. Tengo una sonrisa de verdad brillante. Desde que desperté después de mi accidente, nunca me he visto en una foto con una sonrisa como esta. Edward también está mirando directamente a la cámara, pero su sonrisa no es tan brillante y ancha como la mía… casi como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos cuando fue tomada.

¿Qué significa esto?

¡Definitivamente no me veo como si estuviera vestida para un baile formal en esta foto, Edward!

De hecho, traigo puestos unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla con el _top_ de un bikini rojo para completar mi conjunto bastante casual.

Edward me conoce MUCHO mejor de lo que ha insinuado, y sostengo el arma humeante en mi mano.

" _Una noche te vi bailando en una fiesta."_

¡Sí, lo que tú digas mentiroso!

Es evidente que me conoce mucho más íntimamente, si fuimos captados juntos muy cómodos en un sofá, hace años.

Oh, **DEMONIOS** no.

Más rápido de lo que mi cerebro puede procesar lo que mi cuerpo está haciendo, tengo mis sandalias puestas, las llaves están en mi mano y salgo por la puerta a toda velocidad por el boulevard hacia Last Call.

Es momento de una muy esperada charla con Edward Cullen.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

TGIFF **(2)**. Gracias a Dios es jodido viernes.

Me siento como si esta haya sido la semana más larga de mi vida… y eso es decir algo, porque he tenido algunas muy malas en las últimas semanas. Termino la planilla de horarios para la nómina en la computadora, voy a agarrar mi portapapeles y mi pluma pero en vez de eso estrello dramáticamente mi cabeza en el escritorio.

Definitivamente no quiero hacer esto a las dos y algo de la mañana, pero no puedo llegar al fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio sin hacer un inventario preciso de cerveza, licor y vino. No tengo opción. Sacrificar una noche de sueño no me matará. Lo he hecho antes, lo haré de nuevo. Es parte del paquete que viene con ser el jefe. Además, no tengo que trabajar mañana, así que me aguantaré esta noche y solo dormiré la mitad del sábado si es necesario.

Esta será la segunda noche consecutiva sin dormir prácticamente nada. No había oportunidad de que descansara algo después de la bomba que Tori me lanzó anoche en la cena.

" _Así que, he estado esperando hablar contigo sobre California."_

" _¿Oh, sí? ¿Sobre qué?"_

" _Bueno, he estado pensando mucho, y Lauren me respalda totalmente en esto, así que creo que quiero abrir un negocio allá," dice como si nada antes de morder la punta de un espárrago._

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso, cuándo vas a mudarte aquí al final del año?"_

 _Tori se me queda mirando. De pronto, las piezas empiezan a tomar su lugar._

" _¿No quieres volver a aquí para estar conmigo?" Siento que un agujero empieza a formarse en la boca de mi estómago._

" _¡Claro que quiero estar contigo, cielo, solo creo que nos iría mucho mejor en el oeste! ¡Podrías abrir un Last Call ahí! ¡Podrías convertirte en una franquicia!"_

 _Está tratando de escucharse alegre, pero suena, no sé, ¿condescendiente?_

" _¡Tor, toda mi vida está aquí! He invertido_ _ **todo**_ _en este bar y en el hotel, sin mencionar la posada que J y yo estamos listos para empezar a remodelar… ¡y no olvides la manera en que ha despegado el servicio de_ catering _! ¿Cómo me pides que deje todo esto?"_

" _¡James es un niño grande, solo dile que te lo compre!" Está agitando su mano en el aire como si lo que está diciendo no fuera gran cosa, en lo absoluto, "¡Incluso papi dijo que él te prestaría cualquier dinero adicional que necesites para comenzar el mismo negocio en L.A! ¡Sería fantástico! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?"_

" _Tori, mi hermano tiene veintitrés años, él no tiene esa cantidad de dinero. Pero más allá de todo eso, ¡este es nuestro sueño! ¡Mi sueño con él! ¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡No lo haré! ¿Por qué estás actuando como si no supieras lo horrible y egoísta que suena todo esto?"_

" _¿Estoy siendo egoísta? ¡Lo siento, si quiero algo para mí! ¡Quiero poder abrir un negocio propio!" Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza, sabiendo que estoy en lo correcto en esto._

" _¡Sí, pero dijiste que planeabas hacer eso aquí, en la costa! ¿Cuándo decidiste mandar al infierno nuestro plan y establecer tu futuro negocio casi a cinco mil kilómetros al oeste?"_

" _¡Nada de importancia pasa en Jersey, cielo! ¿No puedes ver eso? ¡Sé que dije que abriría un negocio aquí, pero realmente necesito estar allá para ser parte de la acción! ¡Vamos! ¡Definitivamente podemos hacerlo!"_

" _¡No!" Me levanto rápidamente de mi silla. "¡Simplemente, es injusto que me tomes por sorpresa de esta forma, Tori! ¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí por diez días y esperamos que vuelvas a casa, pero en vez de eso, le pones trabas a cada uno de los planes que hemos hecho y pensaste que estaría de acuerdo con ello? ¿Qué lo aceptaría sin más?"_

" _Jersey no es mi casa, Edward. No lo ha sido en más de un año."_

" _Jesús, Tori. Esta mierda es tan inesperada que ni siquiera sé qué decir."_

" _Di que lo harás. Por favor. Al menos piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?"_

" _¿Pero qué hay que pensar? Me estás diciendo que LBI no es tu casa, que solo puedes verte estableciéndote en California. ¿Dónde me deja eso? ¿Dónde nos deja a ambos? Joder, suena bastante definitivo para mí."_

El teléfono sonando en el bar me sobresalta sacándome del aturdimiento. Sin embargo, pasa de la hora de cierre, así que dejamos que se vaya a buzón. Me levanto muy apenas de la silla y me dirijo a las escaleras. La noche no se está haciendo más joven.

"Kate, solo grítame cuando cierres, ¿está bien?"

"Lo haré, E. Espero que no te quedes aquí para siempre. ¿Cuándo vas a trabajar otra vez?"

"Uhhh, el domingo por la mañana… ¿tú?"

"Mañana, querido, soy Katie, ¿recuerdas? ¡No tengo nada mejor que hacer!" Añade con una carcajada.

"Muy bien chica, te veré luego."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Diez minutos más tarde, escucho pies arrastrándose al bajar los escalones detrás de mí. Asumiendo que es Kate despidiéndose, me doy la vuelta con una sonrisa y me encuentro con una Bella muy confundida y casi viéndose enojada.

"Hola… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Necesitaba verte."

"¿A esta hora? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, no creo que esté bien. Creo que estoy profundamente confundida y necesito algunas respuestas… y sé que tú las tienes. Kate se fue, por cierto. Toqué en la puerta trasera y me dejó entrar."

"De acuerdo… quiero decir, son las 2:30 de la mañana, Bella… ¿no preferirías esperar a que salga el sol o algo? ¿Hablar cuando podamos pensar más claramente?"

"No, Edward. Ya no quiero esperar. Obviamente, me has estado ocultando cosas, y ahora me siento extraña abordándote porque Tori está en la ciudad, pero necesito saber qué sucedió hace años."

"Bella, yo—"

"No, por favor, no me interrumpas de nuevo y me digas que no puedes ayudar. **Sé** que puedes. ¡Mira esta foto!"

Ni siquiera tengo que estudiarla para recordar cuándo y dónde estábamos cuando fue tomada. Yo tenía una copia de la misma foto hasta hace algunos años.

"¿Quieres decirme por qué estoy sentada encima de ti, para empezar? Sin duda, esta no fue la noche que me viste en el salón de fiestas bailando con algún extraño. Me conociste mucho más que una noche, contrario a lo que insinuaste originalmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esta foto, Edward?"

Maldición. De todas las fotos que podía encontrar, me aborda con esa. Esa noche supe que nuestros sentimientos, y la relación que esperábamos tener, ambos iban a terminar en desastre. Y lo hicieron… justo como lo predije. Joder, algunas veces odio cuando tengo razón.

"Me refiero a que, debimos tener algo lo bastante especial para ser fotografiados y conservarla como un recuerdo. ¿Qué ocurrió en ese entonces que provocó que fueras tan distante y frío conmigo desde que me presenté con Rose el mes pasado?"

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y dejo caer mis hombros. ¿Cómo voy a manejar esto? No está preparada para escuchar todas las mierdas que sé sobre ella. La actitud pomposa y la descarada indiferencia por la decencia que ella y su madre y sus compinches acogieron todos esos años atrás. No estoy preparado para lastimar a Bella de esa forma.

Pero si suelto todo sobre lo que sentí por ella todos esos años, y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro en esa foto, va a abrir las compuertas. No me siento lo bastante fuerte esta noche para mantener a raya mis sentimientos por ella. El bombazo de anoche de Tori arrojó grandes dudas en lo que siento sobre nuestra boda y nuestro futuro. No estoy hecho de acero, gente. Mi corazón y mi cabeza son un lío… un movimiento equivocado y literalmente estoy coqueteando con una aventura.

"¿Cuándo se tomó esta foto? Me veo muy joven," insiste.

"Tenías catorce años, yo acababa de cumplir diecisiete… esta la tomaron en mi cumpleaños, de hecho."

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"Fue hace varios días, el 20."

"¿Hace varios días? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?" Se ve conmocionada y suena lastimada.

"James sabía, mis padres sabían, Tori—mira, no me gusta darle mucha importancia. Además, estábamos en medio del funeral de tu tía… no iba a usar un sombrero de fiesta y esperar que la gente me cantara 'Feliz Cumpleaños'."

"Bueno, desearía haberlo sabido. **Yo** te hubiera deseado un feliz día. Todo el mundo merece tener un feliz cumpleaños… un pastel, y una pequeña fiesta…"

"No he tenido una en muchos años, Bella," la interrumpo, provocando que me mire mientras su rostro se retuerce en horrorizada confusión. "Una fiesta, quiero decir… no he tenido una fiesta desde que cumplí 17."

Sus cejas se arrugaron cuando se dio cuenta de la bomba que acababa de lanzar. Cierro mis ojos esperando el diluvio de gusanos cayendo como artillería después que la proverbial lata explota al abrirse.

"¿Me estás diciendo que la última vez que tuviste una fiesta de cumpleaños fue ESTA noche? ¿La noche en que tú y yo estuvimos juntos en esta foto? ¿Luciendo como la maldita pareja del año de la revista People?"

Cuando Bella da un paso al frente con su mano levantada para enfatizar su frustración, se tropieza con el tope de la puerta.

Los hidráulicos de la puerta están descompuestos y he estado manteniéndola abierta para asegurarme que no se cierre y me deje, y a cualquier persona incauta, encerrado dentro.

Le grito a Bella que se quite del camino, preocupado porque la pesada puerta golpee su pequeña figura, mi preocupación por ella sobrepasando mi miedo de quedarnos atrapados sin medios para escapar, hasta que alguien abra la puerta desde afuera.

Pero con un fuerte y determinante ruido, la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Sin una manija en el interior, ni salidas de emergencia.

Estamos atrapados.

Bella y yo.

En la cava de vinos.

Solos.

Hasta que Dave abra el bar mañana por la mañana.

Reviso mi bolsillo trasero y recuerdo que mi teléfono está arriba en el escritorio de la oficina.

Miro a Bella que tiene sus llaves en una mano y la foto en la otra.

"¿Supongo que no tienes tu teléfono guardado en tu bolsillo trasero?"

Sacude su cabeza, el color dejando su rostro.

No existe la posibilidad de que James pase por aquí de casualidad; está en Cherry Hill esta noche, preparándose para esa reunión familiar a la que vamos a darle servicio de _catering_ mañana.

Tori salió a la ciudad esta noche con sus amigas. E incluso si aún estuviera en LBI, lo último que haría es presentarse en el bar a las 2 am cuando apenas si nos hablamos después de nuestra pelea de anoche.

Sí, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de castigo kármico. Debo haber pisoteado hámsteres bebés en una vida anterior.

Supongo que Bella ata los cabos, porque se da la vuelta y se desliza por la puerta hacia el frío piso de cemento, sus piernas delgadas y ligeramente bronceadas extendidas frente a ella.

"Estamos atrapados aquí, ¿cierto?" Pregunta, mirándome.

Arrojo mi portapapeles y pluma en una caja cercana y camino hacia la puerta. Imitando sus acciones, también me deslizo por la puerta, sentándome junto a ella con mis rodillas levantadas y mis brazos descansando sobre ellas.

"Sí, a menos que seas un superhéroe mutante que puede atravesar las paredes, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche."

Tímidamente, responde con voz baja, "Estaba tan abrumada por la necesidad de verte, que salí corriendo sin siquiera pensar en mi teléfono. Bastante estúpido, ¿eh?"

Se gira para mirarme cuando termina de hablar.

Me giro para verla y me doy cuenta que estamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Mi único instinto es susurrar, "¿Qué es estúpido? ¿Dejar la casa sin tu teléfono? ¿O estar abrumada por la necesidad de verme?"

"Estaba pensando en el teléfono… pero para ser honesta, tal vez sea ambas."

"¿Por qué ambas, Bella?" Mi voz se escucha más baja.

"Porque nunca imaginé que me quedaría encerrada en una cava esta noche… nada más y nada menos que contigo. Mi jefe comprometido."

"Imaginaste estar encerrada con alguien más, ¿verdad?"

"No… pero estar aquí contigo… bueno, supongo que solo pienso que estás deseando que alguien más estuviera encerrado aquí en este momento… en vez de mí, quiero decir."

"No, Bella… por cómo me he estado sintiendo recientemente, no creo que quiera estar encerrado en esta cava con alguien más."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué fuimos el uno para el otro? ¿Cuál es nuestra historia?" Habla en apenas un susurro, a centímetros de mi rostro.

"Es complicado, Bella. No sé si estás preparada para escucharla."

Nuestros ojos se miran fijamente, sin parpadear.

"Estoy preparada si tú lo estás," susurra.

Muy lentamente me acerco, viendo a Bella hacer lo mismo.

Su aliento se transforma en el mío. Siento el calor de sus labios antes de que los míos siquiera rocen los suyos.

Cierro mis ojos y permito que nuestra atracción magnética tome el control. Mis labios capturan gentilmente su labio superior.

Nos quedamos ahí congelados en ese lugar por un momento. Con los ojos cerrados, los pensamientos dando vueltas y el corazón acelerado.

La siento empezar a apartarse pero un segundo después, vuelve con una respuesta húmeda. Le abro mi boca y nuestros labios empiezan a danzar.

Y por más incorrecto que sea, no puedo detenerme.

Los hidráulicos descompuestos pueden habernos puesto aquí esta noche, pero algo mucho más grande que eso hizo que ella atravesara mi puerta el mes pasado y entrara nuevamente a mi vida.

Es momento de descubrir qué significa todo esto.

* * *

 **(1) Pávlov observó que la salivación de los perros que utilizaban en sus experimentos se producía ante la presencia de comida o de los propios experimentadores, y luego determinó que podía ser resultado de una actividad psicológica, a la que llamó «reflejo condicional».**

 **(2) TGIFF – lo dejé así porque aunque son siglas en inglés para 'Thank God It's Fucking Friday' o Gracias a Dios es jodido viernes en español, se usa más en las redes sociales con sus siglas en inglés.**

* * *

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Se besaron! Pues sí, es evidente que la relación con Tori no es más que sexo, y tal parece que Edward ya ha empezado a darse cuenta de ello, ¿y cómo no, después de esa escenita que le hizo, dando por hecho que la seguirá dejando todo lo que ha luchado tanto por construir junto con su hermano? Sin duda ese encuentro contribuyó mucho a lo que ocurrió ahora con Bella. Aunque sin duda no es excusa :/ En fin, ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora después de ese beso? ¿Y qué opinan ahora de Tori? Oh, me encantará leer eso jejeje Así que estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión y sobre todo, para alentarnos a seguir haciendo esto, porque saber qué ustedes leen y disfrutan de la historia es el único pago que recibimos y uno que siempre nos alegra. Además, recuerden que ustedes marcan con ellos el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MariePrewettMellark, Adriu, SharOn, Esal, Mel. ACS, Sully YM, bbluelilas, freedom2604, lunaweasleycullen14, Nadiia16, Gabriela Cullen, Melany, alejandra1987, Danny CullenMa, Pam Malfoy Black, Smedina, Antonia, PRISOL, Lizdayanna, JessMel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, dushakis, tulgarita, rjnavajas, AnnieOR, BereB, desiblack, glow0718, Manligrez, kaja0507, EmmaBe, Cary, nydiac10, patymdn, YessyVL13, Maryluna, Jade HSos, Techu, calvialexa, injoa, somas, carolaap, aliceforever85, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, lagie, piligm, Yolanda Lorenzo, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Say's, Amy Lee, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos.**_


	18. Momentos de honestidad

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Diecisiete~**

 **BPOV**

Los segundos se convierten en minutos.

Mi mente está confundida y mi corazón acelerado.

Estoy siendo besada con mucha lentitud, con mucha ternura. Me siento como la Bella Durmiente, el beso del verdadero amor de su príncipe despertándola de su hechizo.

Él coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi mandíbula, sus dedos posándose y relajando la piel de mi cuello bajo mis orejas, sus pulgares rozando la parte superior de mis mejillas de un lado al otro.

Nuestros cuerpos cierran la distancia intermedia mientras nos erguimos más en nuestro abrazo, sin estar ya recargados contra la pared.

Es muy intenso. Me estoy derritiendo en este momento. Siento como si se impregnara en mí en todas las direcciones.

Nuestras bocas se mueven juntas, como si hubiéramos practicado esto antes, como si supiéramos exactamente cuándo tirar, cuándo mordisquear, cuándo chupar.

Es hermoso. Es reconfortante. Se siente como estar en casa.

 _Perfección._

Estoy besando a Edward y él me está devolviendo el beso. Ninguno de los dos se está poniendo brusco. No es solo lengua, dientes y agresión apasionada.

Simplemente… compaginamos.

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a eso.

Todo lo que recuerdo es preguntarle sobre una foto de nuestro pasado y cuando me doy cuenta, estamos sentados en el suelo con nuestra espalda apoyada en la puerta, susurrando y mirando profundamente a los ojos del otro… y condujo a esto.

Me dejo llevar en el momento y pretendo que este hombre en verdad es mío.

Sus suaves labios convencen a los míos de salir a jugar con los suyos.

El sabor a menta y canela en su lengua y aliento.

Sus dedos continúan deslizándose por mi rostro y cuello, comunicando la sinceridad del momento.

Estoy besando a Edward.

Edward.

El prometido _de alguien más_.

La realidad se arraiga y me recuerda dónde estoy y más que nada, quién soy.

No soy _esa_ chica. Simplemente no lo seré.

Este hombre no es mío y tengo que dejar de pretenderlo.

Me aparto de su suave agarre en mi cabeza y abro mis ojos, deseando no tener que terminar el momento, pero sabiendo que debo hacerlo.

"Eso definitivamente no es por lo que vine aquí," susurro, "además de que es completamente inapropiado, lo lamento." Avergonzada le doy la espalda.

"Yo no."

 _¿Qué?_

Giro mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, sintiéndome totalmente perpleja.

"Sí, tal vez no el que yo, Edward, el jefe, te besara a ti, Bella, mi empleada. Pero nunca lamentaré que nos hayamos besado."

"Sí, pero más allá del jefe/empleada, tú estás comprometido… ¿o lo olvidaste?" Pregunto, con las cejas levantadas, completamente desconcertada por su respuesta.

"No lo olvidé," suspira y es su turno de desviar la mirada.

"Bueno, yo tampoco. No debimos hacer eso." Llevo mis piernas debajo de mí para ponerme de pie y empiezo a pasearme de un lado al otro del lugar, tratando de no entrar en pánico… pero los espacios cerrados no me hacen sentir cómoda y a gusto, creo que despierta en mi interior algo de la ansiedad residual que tengo desde el accidente de coche. No estaba coherente en ese momento, pero saber que estuve atrapada por un tiempo esa noche… simplemente me siento un poco inquieta en este momento.

"Bella—, mira, de verdad es muy tarde. Tuve un día jodido y al parecer tú también has tenido un día bastante agitado. No voy a hacerte responsable por lo que acaba de pasar. Me perdí en el momento y permití que ocurriera."

Miro a Edward todavía sentado en el suelo. Largas piernas estiradas frente a él mientras hunde y frota sus dedos en sus ojos, su frustración evidente.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunto, con las manos en mis caderas. Necesito enfocarme nuevamente. Vine aquí buscando respuestas. Parece ser que ya he conseguido más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Hacer sobre qué? Esa es una pregunta capciosa. Para empezar, estamos atrapados aquí. Sin manijas en la puerta, sin teléfonos, sin nadie arriba o alguien que vuelva por al menos cinco horas. Vamos a tener que esperar."

"De acuerdo. Definitivamente no es la forma en que planeaba pasar el resto de esta noche, pero supongo que sobreviviremos. Quiero decir, vamos a sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Hay suficiente oxígeno aquí, ¿no es así?"

Él se echa a reír con un resoplido al escuchar mi pregunta, al parecer, absurda. "Sí, vamos a sobrevivir. Este no es un episodio de 'Alias'. La cava no está sellada al vacío donde se extrae el oxígeno cada vez que se cierra la puerta. Hay unidades de refrigeración que mantiene la temperatura regulada, sobre todo con la humedad del verano de Jersey que ya comienza a caernos a plomo. Necesitamos mantenerla a 13 grados. Si acaso, nos va a dar mucho frío. ¡Pero—¡"

Se detiene a mitad de la oración y sus ojos se amplían al mismo tiempo que se levanta de un salto de su lugar en el suelo como un hombre con una misión. Lo veo cruzar la habitación y buscar un poco. Lo siguiente que sé, es que saca un contenedor grande que encuentra metido detrás de uno de los muchos estantes de vino.

"¡Ajá! Sabía que amaba a Katie por una razón. ¡Tenemos suerte! ¡Piensa rápido!"

Me arroja lo que parece una manta nueva color verde oscuro que atrapo con las dos manos. La saco de su envoltura y cubro mis hombros, definitivamente sintiendo el aire frío. Llevando puesta solo una camiseta acanalada sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, estoy vestida de forma totalmente inapropiada para esta baja temperatura.

"La última vez que hice un gran inventario fue justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Kate se quedó conmigo hasta las cuatro de la mañana para ayudar y seguía quejándose del frío que tenía. En su siguiente turno, entró con esta manta y me dijo que iba a guardarla aquí abajo para la siguiente ocasión que la forzara a 'congelar su pequeño trasero', sus palabras, no las mías." Enfatiza su historia con una sonrisa torcida y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Bueno, gracias. Y me aseguraré de darle las gracias a Kate la próxima vez que la vea."

"¡De nada, pero espera, se pone mejor! ¡Echa un vistazo!" Del contenedor, saca una gran sudadera negra que dice Last Call Bar & Grill con la dirección y una imagen impresa de una jarra de cerveza y una copa de Martini.

"¡Estás bromeando! ¡Esas están fantásticas!"

"Sí, James pensó que sería buena idea venderlas para ayudar con la publicidad, así que mandó a hacer un montón de camisetas y sudaderas el año pasado para nuestro primer verano. Las has visto en la pared de arriba, pero te daré el descuento de empleado considerando nuestras circunstancias esta noche," añade con una sonrisa. "Mmm, aunque solo tenemos tallas grandes."

"No me importa. Cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro y nadie quiere una sudadera apretada de todos modos. El objetivo es soltura y comodidad. Una grande está bien para mí."

Él me arroja la sudadera y saca también una para él, y se la pone.

Yo hago lo mismo y me vuelvo a poner cómoda en mi posición original en el suelo, con mi espalda recargada en la pared.

"Entonces, ahora que sé que no nos vamos a convertir en paletas de Edward y Bella debido a las temperaturas glaciales, ni vamos a morir por asfixia… ¿podemos hablar?" Pregunto esperanzada, y luego añado, "Comenzando con por qué mentiste."

Edward mantiene el contacto visual conmigo y deja escapar un suspiro profundo.

Se sienta en un par de cajas apiladas y pasa los dedos por su cabello, un hábito nervioso suyo que noté casi inmediatamente después que empecé a trabajar aquí.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Honestamente? Quiero saberlo todo, Edward. Todo lo que puedas decirme sobre lo que sabes de mí, quién era, quiénes eran mis amigos, qué hice, cómo actué. Pero más que nada, esta foto me dice mucho en este momento. Me mentiste." La sostengo en el aire para dar énfasis. "Me refiero a que, ¿estábamos juntos? ¿Cómo novio y novia?"

Él eleva sus cejas en respuesta. "Sí y no."

"Oh, bueno, eso es bastante útil. ¿Te importaría decodificar eso para mí, oh poderosa Bola Mágica 8?" Le respondo sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cruzando la habitación de vuelta a donde estoy acurrucada bajo la caliente manta, se ríe al escuchar mi intento de ligereza. Toma asiento junto a mí, exactamente como estábamos unos momentos antes, pero la atmósfera ha cambiado y ya no me preocupa que uno o los dos crucemos la línea.

Aunque con todo todavía estoy enojada porque Edward no fue muy honesto sobre cómo me conocía cuando abordamos este tema por primera vez hace semanas, mi actitud se ha suavizado y por ahora estoy ansiosa por dejarlo pasar. Estar atrapados juntos en una habitación durante la noche ha cambiado la dinámica entre nosotros a una mucho más familiar. Hemos establecido esta charla semi divertida entre nosotros y he dejado a un lado ese espectacular beso para lidiar luego con él. Fue fenomenal pero si me obsesiono con él ahora, no podré enfocarme en los detalles que Edward podría estar listo para compartir conmigo.

Él empieza a hablar hacia la habitación, sin mirarme, sino haciéndolo parecer más como un anuncio. No voy a ser exigente. Está hablando… eso es todo lo que importa ahora. "Si preguntaras si eras mi novia la noche en que esa foto fue tomada, te habría dicho que 'sí'. Pero acabábamos de hacerlo oficial un par de semanas antes, y no estuvimos juntos por mucho más tiempo, solo una semana o dos."

 _Caramba_. Al parecer soy la reina de los romances efímeros. Ruego por que no sea un patrón que vaya a continuar.

" _Wow_. Bien, ¿quieres decirme por qué terminamos tan abruptamente? O mejor aún, empieza explicando cómo llegamos a estar juntos en primer lugar."

"¿Hay una puerta número tres que pueda elegir, Monty?" Pregunta con una esperanzada media sonrisa, todavía sin mirarme a la cara.

Empujé sus hombros con los míos. "Cierra la boca," añado con una pequeña risita, "Ninguna puerta número tres. Responde la pregunta… y por favor, empieza por el principio y NO omitas nada de lo bueno." Levanto mis cejas para enfatizar mi opinión.

Este tipo tiene una pieza, en realidad, suena más bien como un puñado de piezas, del rompecabezas. Estoy lista para jugar. He estado lista por años.

Una tonta idea cruza por mi mente; desearía tener palomitas para comer mientras escucho a Edward revelar nuestra historia. ¡Si ha evitado hacerlo durante todo este tiempo, debe ser excitante!

"Tienes razón. Nos conocemos mucho más que por solo una noche en una fiesta donde te vi bailar, aunque eso ocurrió. Exactamente como te dije, y… realmente estuviste espectacular. Por favor, ten presento eso." Me mira directamente a los ojos para que pueda ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Te creo." Ofrezco, con honestidad.

"Bien," asiente en respuesta. "Entonces, uh, supongo que debo empezara diciendo que todo esto tomó lugar en Ocean City. ¿Recuerdas vacacionar alguna vez ahí? ¿Tal vez cuando eras niña… durante el tiempo que puedes recordar?"

"No. En realidad no recuerdo Ocean City en lo absoluto. Todo lo que recuerdo es venir aquí a Loveladies cuando era niña. Mi tía y mi tío tenían su casa desde que mi papá era niño. ¿Pero supongo que fui a Ocean City siendo adolescente?"

Se siente muy extraño hacerle preguntas a alguien más que a tía Didi. Y alguien que no solo va a teorizar o dar su mejor conjetura. Edward tiene respuestas. Muchas respuestas. Este es un sueño hecho realidad… un ruego ferviente, a punto de ser contestado.

"Sí. Nos conocimos en, uhhh, dos mil… tres, creo. Sí, el verano del dos mil tres. Había pasado el verano previo trabajando como ayudante de camarero en el restaurante del Flanders y como el chico de la piscina durante unos turnos a la semana. Luego, al siguiente verano fui promovido a trabajar en las cabañas. Yo era tu chico de la cabaña."

¿Era _qué_? No puedo evitar estallar en risitas.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunta, viéndose sorprendido.

"¿Tú fuiste mi chico de la cabaña? ¿Tenía un chico de la cabaña? ¿Qué? ¿Era la protagonista de Amas de Casa Desesperadas de Ocean City?"

Edward empieza a reírse conmigo. Sus ojos tienen esas patas de gallo alrededor cuando se ríe y sonríe… de alguna forma me encantan esas arruguitas.

"Bella, tú tenías catorce años, no eras un ama de casa. Pero sí, tu familia rentaba una cabaña cada verano desde el Día de los Caídos hasta el Día del Trabajo. Y también se quedan en una de las _suites_ en el _penthouse_ del hotel."

"Cielos. Mis padres sí que sabían cómo tirar el dinero. El _penthouse_ , ¿eh?"

"El _penthouse_." Repite con finalidad.

"¿De acuerdo, qué más, chico de la cabaña? Entonces, nos conocimos cuando tenía catorce años y tú tenías diecisiete."

"Bueno, técnicamente tenía dieciséis cuando te conocí, y unas semanas después cumplí los diecisiete."

"Así que, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me viste a través de la piscina llena de gente, te zambulliste, nadaste al otro extremo y juraste tu eterno amor por mí?" Añado con sujetando mis manos cerca de mi corazón de forma melodramática.

Sonríe y desvía la mirada. "No, no del todo. Tuve que actuar como si nada." Pretende alzar su cuello imaginario de forma encantadora. "¡Tenía una reputación que proteger! ¡Al principio, no podía permitir que te dieras cuenta de lo interesado que estaba!"

Desgraciado engreído. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan lindo justo ahora?_

"Ahhh, entonces, te hiciste 'el difícil', ¿eh? Muy bien, ahora suéltalo… ¿cuánto tiempo resististe antes de que decidieras que era irresistible?"

"Unas cuatro horas," me dice con rostro serio.

Me eché a reír ante su franqueza.

"Cuatro horas, ¿eh? ¡Para entonces, yo también debo haber estado salivando! ¿Cómo me mantuve ocupada mientras tú me torturabas con tus astutos trucos de chico de la cabaña?"

"¿Torturándote a TI? ¡Estás delirando! Tú estabas recostada en una de las tumbonas con aceite bronceador en todo tu cuerpo cubierto con un bikini, que por cierto era uno de los trozos de tela más pequeños que he visto en mi vida. Cada vez que pasaba por ahí, me llegaba el aroma a coco. ¡Me estabas **matando** con tu aroma tropical y tu sonrisa tentadora!"

"¿Tentadora, Edward? ¿En serio? ¿A los catorce años?" Me echo a reír.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no eras una tentadora en ese momento de nuestra historia, pero de todos modos sabía que estaba en problemas," me dice sonriendo, resoplando por la nariz.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y bajo la vista. Me alegra que estemos bromeando sobre esto y comportándonos como unos tontos. Probablemente es algo bueno que no recuerde lo que sucedió. Con mis recientes vistazos a la gran persona que es él, estoy segura que en ese entonces tenía el corazón roto. Probablemente a él ni le afectó. Suspiro y lo vuelvo a mirar.

"¿A dónde acabas de irte? Nos estábamos divirtiendo y entonces te quedaste callada," está susurrando otra vez.

"Solo estaba pensando que tal vez es mejor que no recuerde nuestra relación exprés. Por lo que sé de ti, imagino que debo haber estado hecha pedazos después que terminamos," me encojo de hombros.

Se me queda mirando, sin saber cómo proceder, al parecer. De nuevo, trato de no darle importancia.

"Así que, cuéntame nuestra historia… sin importar lo breve que pueda ser."

"Bueno, tu familia se mudó al hotel ese viernes por la mañana del fin de semana del Día de los Caídos. Tú bajaste a la piscina mientras tus padres estaban desempacando arriba y preguntaste cuál cabaña era de ustedes… mi gerente me encontró al mismo tiempo, y me pidió que te acompañara y te mostrar un poco el lugar.

"Conversamos un poco, y reímos. Eras algo tímida pero divertida. Te dije todo sobre la cabaña, cómo manejar la televisión y el lavabo poco convencional. Ya traías puesto tu traje de baño y estabas ansiosa por recostarte junto a la piscina.

"Así que, te llevé a la orilla de la piscina para ayudarte a instalarte para el día y te pregunté si querías una bebida. Recuerdo que pediste una Sprite. Entré al bar del hotel para traértelo, pero entonces decidí arriesgarme y prepararte algo diferente, algo que me recordaba a ti, por decirlo así. Así que le puse algo más a tu orden y te llevé un—"

"¿Un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extra?"

"Sí," me sonríe, mirándome nuevamente.

 _Dios, esas pestañas suyas sin fin… van a causar mi muerte._

"¿Qué de mí te recordaba esa bebida?"

Hace una pausa reflexiva y sonríe nuevamente, "El refresco claro me hizo pensar en tu piel pura y cremosa. Y luego, el rojo rosado de la granadina fluyendo en la clara efervescencia se ve como la transición cuando te sonrojas, el tono de tu piel se torna rosada y roja. Tus mejillas se ponen extremadamente rosadas, así que representan las dos cerezas."

"¿Y la tercera?" Pregunto dejándome llevar por el dulce momento.

"Para la buena suerte," añade con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. "Mis padres siempre han creído en la buena suerte del número tres. Solo se me ocurrió en ese momento y lo hice."

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos, con un atisbo de sonrisa jugando en los labios de ambos, pero estoy determinada a no acercarme para un beso. La falta de antes, fue un error inapropiado. No puedo permitir que ocurra de nuevo.

"Entonces **TÚ ERES** la razón por la que me gustan los Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extra, ¿eh?"

"Sí, supongo que sí," asiente, jugando con el cordón de su tenis.

"Bueno, como sea, te encantaba la bebida. ¡Personalmente, creo que te enganché con mi genialidad!" Me mira con una sonrisa y se la devuelvo con un tonto gesto de cabeza. "Y al final de tu día de relajación junto a la piscina, me preguntaste si quería pasar tiempo contigo esa noche en el paseo marítimo."

Mi boca se abre por el asombro.

"¿Le pedí una cita a un _sexy_ chico de casi diecisiete años? ¡ _Wow_! Era de armas tomar, ¿cierto?" Tengo que reírme al escuchar esas noticias… no me puedo imaginar ser así de atrevida actualmente.

Se ríe entre dientes, "Na, no de armas tomar, segura de ti misma. Como debías serlo, Bella." Su voz se enternece y me mira directamente a los ojos. "Aunque finalmente las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, siempre fuiste una chica increíble."

Miro hacia abajo, mirándome las uñas y distrayéndome de su adulación momentánea. Bufó por mi nariz al escucharlo decir. "Fuiste," repito en voz alta.

Me arriesgo a echarle un vistazo y me encuentro directamente con su mirada.

"Eres."

Cambio de tema para volver a lo que estamos. Estos momentos significativos se presentan por momentos en nuestra conversación. Es una fina línea por la que caminamos con cuidado en este momento. "Así que, aceptaste mi oferta, ¿eh?"

"Sip. Y tuvimos una gran noche. Nos subimos a las atracciones de Wonderland, jugamos skee ball **(1)** tantas veces que gané suficientes boletos para darte un enorme oso de felpa irritantemente rosado en la sala de juegos. Compartimos unas palomitas de caramelo Johnson… la pasamos muy bien," recuerda con una sonrisa reflexiva.

"¿Y para el final de la noche?"

"Estaba bajo tu hechizo, Bella." Baja la vista, se pone tímido por un minuto y continúa. "Encontramos un puesto salvavidas cerca de la calle ocho, subimos al asiento y nos besamos por un rato, antes de dar la noche por terminada." Añade asintiendo de forma engreída.

Jadeo, fingiendo sorpresa y asombro.

"¿Fui **así** de fácil? ¿Te dejé llegar a primera base así como así? Debería darme vergüenza," se me ocurre añadir chasqueando mi lengua de forma crítica mientras sacudo la cabeza.

Él sonríe con suficiencia y desvía la mirada para que no pueda ver su rostro… puedo ver el conflicto en su interior, ocultando algo.

"¿Qué? ¡Dilo! ¿Qué me estás ocultando?" Le pido.

Sacude su cabeza y se echa a reír, soltándolo. "¡Yo fui el que tuve que refrenarte a TI! ¡Estabas tratando de manosearme!"

Jadeo. "No… estás mintiendo." No puede hablar en serio.

"De acuerdo," se encoje de hombros, "Si tú lo dices."

Bufo y cruzo los brazos con incredulidad. Incluso si Edward está diciendo la verdad sobre mí actuando toda fogosa en ese entonces, aún siento que en este momento estamos flirteando con un tema peligroso. Creo que es mejor hablar de otra cosa.

"Bueno, como sea, pasamos las siguientes semanas así. Todo el día entraba y salía de la cabaña, atendiendo a tu familia, haciendo lo mío… y luego tú y yo salíamos en las noches cuando terminaba mi turno. Nos divertimos, tú y yo."

"Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

Se queda callado. Sé que tiene mucho más que decir, pero puedo ver que se está conteniendo. Solo puedo imaginar por qué, tal vez no quiere lastimarme. Sobre todo si eso fue el principio del fin para "nosotros". Aún más si en lo que terminamos convirtiéndonos para el otro fue lo bastante desagradable para provocar que estuviera tan molesto de verme entrar a Last Call hace semanas.

Sí, tal vez esto va a ser difícil de asimilar. Protejo mi corazón y me preparo para lo que sea que decida decir.

"Básicamente, yo no le agradaba a tu mamá. No creía que fuera lo bastante bueno para ti. No quería que su única hija pasara tiempo con el empleado."

"¿Y yo simplemente acepté lo que dijo?"

"Tenías catorce años, Bella. No tenías mucha opción."

"Entonces, eso fue todo. ¿Tuve que romper contigo porque eras un empleado y mi mamá no lo aprobaba?"

"En esencia, sí."

"Esa mierda apesta."

"Sí… seguro que sí," añade con un gesto firme de su cabeza.

"Así que, ¿cómo terminó todo? ¿Qué te dije? ¿Cómo quedamos—?"

Edward me interrumpe. "Oye… son más de las 3… se ve que tienes mucho sueño y yo estoy hecho polvo. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco? Podemos hablar mañana, si quieres."

Sé que acaba de eludir lo que supongo fue un momento realmente horrible de nuestra historia, pero sé que tiene razón sobre la hora. Me estiro y bostezo de acuerdo. "Sí, bien. Así que… supongo tendrá que ser en el concreto, ¿eh?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí. Lamento que estemos atrapados."

"Oye… no fue tu culpa. Soy una patosa… fin de la historia. Si tuviera algo de gracia, probablemente ya estaría de vuelta en casa en mi cómoda cama y tú habrías terminado con tu inventario y estarías acurrucado en la cama con…" Me detengo antes de tocar un tema que hemos evitado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. "Bueno, como sea, lo siento."

"¿Quieres compartir la manta conmigo?" Pregunto, "Se está poniendo bastante helado. Probablemente, el calor corporal es nuestra mejor oportunidad de permanecer lo suficientemente calientes por las próximas horas."

Él concuerda, "Sí, dame… déjame acomodarla."

Edward se levanta después de que le doy la manta. Es king size, así que la dobla para un poco de colchón debajo de nosotros mientras aún nos queda algo extra para cubrirnos. Luego agarra unas sudaderas adicionales y las hace bolita para darnos a cada uno una almohada provisional.

"¿Qué te parece?" Pregunta orgulloso.

"Es genial. Gracias."

Apaga la luz, se acuesta de costado y yo me acuesto, también de costado dándole la espalda. Si me doy la vuelta, podría verme tentada a perderme en él otra vez, puedo sentir su calor corporal irradiando detrás de mí, calentándome… reconfortándome. Si estuviéramos unos quince centímetros más cerca, estaríamos de lleno en posición de cuchara. Pero ninguno de nosotros parece hacer ese movimiento. Es más seguro de esta forma.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias. Gracias por todo esta noche. La historia, las risas, esta cama. Me has dado algo de esperanza."

"¿Esperanza para qué?"

Continúo hablando bajito en la oscuridad. "Para el futuro, supongo. Que tal vez, conseguiré poco a poco algunas respuestas más. Que tal vez pueda averiguar quién era en ese entonces y ver si concuerda con la persona que soy hoy."

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sin importar lo que averigües… ten presente que siempre fuiste realmente fantástica," susurra en mi cabello. Apenas puedo detectar su aliento caliente en mi cuello. Me da escalofríos.

"Fuiste," repito de nuevo en un susurro.

"Eres."

* * *

 **(1) Es uno de los primeros juegos de canje. Se juega haciendo rodar una bola por un carril inclinado y sobre una joroba que hace saltar la bola hacia los anillos que son el objetivo cada uno con diferente puntuación. El objetivo es acumular tantos puntos como sea posible al hacer que la bola caiga en los agujeros dentro de los anillos que progresivamente incrementan la puntuación.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos ya sabemos algo de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, y qué fue lo que contribuyó a su separación. Es claro hasta ahora que Renee era una snob hasta decir basta. ¿Pero no les parece que la reacción de Edward indica que hay mucho más detrás? Todavía falta más por saber, de lo que muy bien se dio cuenta Bella cuando Edward sugirió que ya era tarde y que durmieran, nuevamente eludió el tema, pero bueno, ya se va descubriendo todo. Y en cuanto al beso, Edward dejó claro que no se arrepentía, tal parece que comienza a resolverse el conflicto de sentimientos en él. Pero Bella no sabe que hay problemas en la relación de Edward y Tori, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría saber qué les pareció y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y háganmelo saber, y si no saben que escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo quiero saber que están leyendo, disfrutando de la historia y que agradecen el tiempo dedicado. Además, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ELIZABETH, Nadiia16, somas, Sully YM, kiztiapotter, Tecupi, PRISOL, Maryluna, jupy, nydiac10, Mel. ACS, Cinti, Danny CullenMa, Vrigny, crucitaegr, Smedina, saraipineda44, lagie, YessyVL13, MariePrewettMellark, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Cary, desiblack, persephonne, carolaap, debynoe12, Rosy Canul, Pachuu, Esal, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, alejandra1987, angryc, calvialexa, JessMel, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, glow0718, Pili, Melany, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, twilight-love1694, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Brillo de las Estrellas, torrespera172, Amy Lee, Jade HSos, Mafer, Adriu, Lady Grigori, EriCastelo y algunos anónimos. Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	19. Está más oscuro antes del amanecer

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Dieciocho~**

 **EPOV**

" _¡Maldición, Isabella! ¿Quieres quedarte callada? ¡Van a escucharte!" Le susurro con fuerza y luego asomo mi cabeza afuera de la cabaña para ver si Alec y sus idiotas están cerca. Todavía no los veo, pero es jodidamente seguro que puedo escucharlos. Suena como que están tonteando en el paseo marítimo. Tengo que sacarla de aquí. "¡Ven, vámonos!"_

" _¡Mandón, mandón, señor mandón, cielos! ¡Espera, no puedo irme sin mi bolso!"_

 _Cuando se inclina para agarrarlo, la veo caer de cara en una esquina de la mesa y rebotar sobre la alfombra del área bereber._

 _Acompaña su grácil maniobra con una épica risa amortiguada._

 _La veo comenzar a levantarse, pero se detiene, su cuerpo meciéndose un poco. Por poco y se vuelve a caer hacia atrás. "Mierda. Edwaaaard. Creo que estoy sangraaaandooo," canturrea, levantando unos cuantos dedos que están salpicados de brillante sangre roja._

" _Buen Dios," me apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Ahora se ríe incontrolablemente. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por sacarla de aquí a salvo, por el peligro que corre, probablemente empezaría a reírme con ella. Su risa siempre ha sido contagiosa._

" _¿Voy a estar bien, doctor? Dígame la verdad." Hipa justo en mi cara y se sigue riendo._

 _Es una lástima que no soy yo el que está en la escuela de medicina. Jazz sería de ayuda en un momento como este. Pero está en Texas, presentando a Alice con su familia. Sé que está listo para comprar el anillo._

Ugh _. Aunque ese no es el punto. Justo ahora, creo que esta chica solo necesita algo de hielo para la hinchazón y una cama para dormir hasta que deseche cualquiera que sea la mierda que está en su cuerpo._

" _Parece que te partiste el labio, tal vez por estrellar tu rostro en la mesa. Déjame llevarte arriba y me encargaré de eso." La levanto en mis brazos al mismo tiempo que ella envuelve los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Salgo por la puerta de la cabaña tan rápido como es posible y cruzo la terraza de la piscina hacia las puertas de los ascensores. Está lloviznando un poco esta noche, así que no hay nadie alrededor de la piscina que nos vea. Escucho al escuadrón de imbéciles dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando entro al ascensor que, afortunadamente, no tiene espectadores… pero el viaje es tan lento como melaza goteando en enero._

" _Ooooooh, apuesto a que lo harás." Susurra seductoramente en mi oído. "Por favor, encárgate de mí, Edward." Su aliento dulce y caliente, mezclado con el distintivo aroma del tequila, envía escalofríos por mi cuello. "Me encantaba cuando solías encargarte de mí._ _ ***HIPIDO***_ _¿Recuerdas cuando solías encargarte de mí, Edwaaaaard? Yo también solía encargarme de ti. ¿Recuerdas?"_

 _Sus dedos están en mi cabello._ _ **ALERTA ROJA:**_ _¡SUS DEDOS ESTÁN EN MI CABELLO! Pequeña atrevida. Apuesto a que recuerda que pierdo el maldito control cuando pasa sus dedos suavemente por el cabello de parte de atrás de mi cuello y me roza con sus uñas._

" _Esos eran buenos días, ¿verdad?" Suspira, "Ya no tengo días así. Extraño nuestros días buenos."_

 _Está tratando de matarme en este momento. Joder, he intentado evitarla como la plaga este verano, y aunque he tenido mucho éxito ignorando su irritabilidad y comentarios insidiosos, eso no significa que esté dispuesto esperar y permitir que esos idiotas la lastimen. Nuestro romance de cinco semanas de hace unos años dejó una gran impresión en mi corazón. La he echado de menos de formas que nunca creí posibles._

 _Incluso con las pocas chicas con las que he salido, los ligues descarados y las aventuras de una noche de la universidad que me he permitido desde entonces… nadie le llega a los talones a Isabella._

 _Al estar cerca de ella en estos días, ver su actitud y ser quien reciba sus ojos en blanco, a menudo me pregunto si la chica con la que estuve ese corto verano era la verdadera Isabella. ¿O fue solo un_ show _? ¿O es la mocosa esnob y malcriada en que se convirtió casi inmediatamente después de que rompió conmigo la verdadera? Desearía saber la respuesta. Estoy seguro que mis acciones no ayudaron para nada._

" _No me dieron Shirrrrelly Temmmmples, Edward."_ _ ***HIPIDO***_ _su voz baja a un susurro y de pronto se escucha herida. "Seguía pidiendo mi bebida favorita, pero ellos seguían trayéndome otra cosa. Extraño mi Shirrrrelly Temmmmples. Extraño mis burbujas rosadas y las cerezas extra. ¿Tú extrañas mis cerezas, Edwaaaaard?"_

Ya no huelo su cálido aliento a tequila en mi rostro. En su lugar, estoy rodeado de un familiar aroma a coco.

Y algo le hace cosquillas a mi nariz, una nariz muy fría.

Mi erección mañanera presiona dolorosamente mis _jeans_ … siempre un buen momento.

Espera. _¿Por qué demonios estoy durmiendo en_ jeans _?_

Y **mierda** , mi puta espalda me está MATANDO en este momento.

Otro cosquilleo en mi nariz.

Trato de rascar la molesta comezón y me doy cuenta que es un cabello, muchos cabellos, de hecho.

Huelo una vez más el coco y me doy cuenta dónde estoy y con quién estoy.

Abro mis ojos y noto la oscuridad… y el frío… y me deleito en la sensación del increíble cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

Bella y yo debemos habernos movido un poco en la noche. Estoy seguro que ella se está congelando y tratando de calentarse, sé que yo lo estoy. La veo acurrucada, frente a mí con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y un poco oculta por la manta. Mi brazo izquierdo está extendido y ella se metió en la curva de mi brazo que felizmente la rodea.

Santo Dios, esto se siente fantástico, estar acurrucado con ella en la oscuridad.

Esto se siente natural.

Esto se siente correcto.

Pero… _jooooder._

Me ruedo sobre mi espalda y pienso que dormir sobre concreto con lo mínimo para amortiguarlo puede haber envejecido mi cuerpo unos 30 años. _Ugh_. Esto apesta.

Rodar hacia atrás también permite que una ráfaga de aire frío penetre en la burbuja de calor que Bella y yo habíamos creado en nuestro capullo con la manta.

No escucho ninguna voz o pasos arriba, ni escucho el repiqueteo de las ollas y sartenes de la cocina, que está justo encima de la cava de vino. Aún debe ser antes de la 8:00.

Enfrentando un serio dilema, me doy cuenta que puedo hacer una o dos cosas, aquí. Puedo volverme a rodar sobre mi costado y permitir que Bella se acurruque de nuevo contra mí, de esa manera no solo reconstruyo nuestro nido de calor sino que también continúo soñando en lo que ella y yo solíamos ser, o puedo levantarme y empezar a hacer el inventario que abandoné anoche.

Por supuesto, el inventario requiere que las luces estén encendidas… y en realidad, no quiero despertar a Bella todavía.

No después de quedarnos despiertos conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

 _¿Y ese beso?_

Maldita sea, ese beso fue jodidamente ardiente. He besado a Victoria durante toda la semana, y ni uno solo de esos besos siquiera se ha aproximado al deseo que sentí despertarse dentro de mí anoche mientras besaba a Bella. Es algo bueno que ella se apartara primero, porque juro por el buen Señor que estaba listo para ponerla en mi regazo y mostrarle lo mucho que he echado de menos tenerla en mis brazos todos estos años. Requirió de todo mi control no atacarla una y otra vez durante nuestra conversación y mostrarle lo loco que me siento con su reaparición en mi vida.

Nuestra historia es tan malditamente complicada. Me había estado convenciendo por años de la horrible persona que era Bella. Me ayudó a dormir mejor por la noche después de irme del Flanders. Alivió mi ego herido y el corazón roto por el rechazo que sentí y la mierda que venía con ello.

Siempre quise creer que el destello que me mostró al principio de nuestra relación eventualmente eclipsaría ese mimado exterior, que tal vez se enfrentaría a su madre y a los amigos de sus padres… e incluso a algunas de sus maliciosas amigas con las que se asociaba. El señor Swan parecía indiferente a mí, y a Bella y a mí como pareja, pero fue su mamá y su infernal séquito del _country club_ la fuerza impulsora detrás de nuestro rompimiento. Estoy convencido de ello.

Los dos estuvimos bastante destrozados en las siguientes semanas después de nuestra forzada separación. Joder, realmente dolía verla todos los días y no poder acercarme a ella, solo servirle a ella y a sus padres, trayéndoles bebidas, toallas, etc.

Por eso hice lo que hice. Por equivocado que estuviera, traté de hacerle más fácil a ella alejarse de mí, de nosotros. Me sentí enfermo al hacerlo. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que le hizo sentir verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y por más fuerte que ella sea, al haber soportado lo que le ocurrió en estos últimos años desde el accidente, sé que aún es frágil por dentro. Anoche estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía. Por eso tuve que terminar la conversación donde lo hice. No estaba listo para volverle a romper el corazón, aún no. Todavía tengo que encontrar la forma de navegar esa ruta lo más cautelosamente posible.

Trato de tranquilizar mi mente, que parece haber estado dando vueltas sin parar desde que abrí los ojos. Me decido por el calor, pero en vez de volverme a rodar hacia Bella, y posiblemente empalarla con mi endurecida polla que no parece querer desaparecer. Solo subo la manta hasta mi nariz y cierro de nuevo mis ojos, buscando unos momentos extra de sueño antes de que la realidad del día me bañe con un cubo de agua helada.

"¿Estás despierto?" Su voz se eleva desde la sombras.

"¡Oh! Oh sí, lo estoy. Aunque no me di cuenta que tú lo estabas. Lo siento si te desperté."

"No, técnicamente no me despertaste. La ráfaga de aire frío cuando te alejaste me alertó que ya no estabas soñando. ¿Sabes que hablas dormido?"

Me rio con un resoplido.

"Sí, lo sé. Varias personas me lo han dicho a través de los años." _Por favor, Dios, no permitas que haya soltado todo mientras estaba inconsciente._

"Bueno, sonabas extremadamente exasperado. Murmurando sobre falta de entrenamiento médico y estúpidos ascensores lentos. Fue muy gracioso. Creo que mi risita te despertó, porque fue cuando comenzaste a moverte."

 _Jesús_. Incluso dormido no puedo controlar mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no lo sueltas todo de una vez, imbécil? Las cosas no podrían empeorar, ¿cierto?

 _Olvida eso… sí, sí, probablemente podrían. Dado los eventos del último mes, ya no descarto nada._

"Sí, bueno, tal vez tengo deseos inconscientes sobre estar en el campo de asistencia médica o dedicarme al arte de la reparación de ascensores, no lo sé."

 _Y aquí vienen los épicos ojos en blanco_. Gracias a Dios que todavía estamos en la oscuridad y no puedo ver su reacción a la poca convincente interpretación de mi sueño.

"En este momento mi espalda me está matando. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Tengo la esperanza que mi delicado intento por cambiar de tema nos distraiga de mis divagaciones nocturnas.

"Um, mi cuello está un poco rígido. Terminé tomando una de las sudaderas que diste como almohada y metí mis piernas por las mangas para mantenerlas calientes."

"Oh cielos, lo siento mucho. Debes estar hecha un témpano. Olvidé que llevabas puestos esos pantalones cortos. Toma, ¿tienes suficiente manta?" Estiro mi brazo a través de su pequeño cuerpo, arrastrando la manta para asegurarme que ella esté bien arropada.

"Sí, gracias. Dormir junto a ti fue como dormir junto a un calentador. El calor que emites ayudó mucho."

"Sí, siempre me caliento mucho cuando duermo. Traer puesta la sudadera, la camiseta y los _jeans_ me hizo sentir como si estuviera en un horno. Por lo general, no duermo con na—" Por poco le confieso a Bella que duermo casi sin nada. En bóxer y eso es todo… de otra forma me rostizaría. Aunque Bella no necesita saber eso. Nos llevaría de nuevo a Villa Incómoda.

"¿Es extraño que James no viniera a buscarte anoche? Me estaba preguntando eso mientras me quedaba dormida."

"No, pasó la noche en la casa de nuestros padres, preparándose para el _catering_ de hoy de la gran reunión familiar en el Parque Fairmont en Philly."

"Oh, bueno, estoy segura que Tori está preocupada porque no llegaste anoche a casa. Lo lamento si dormir junto a mí te mete en problemas. Quiero decir, al tenerle que contar a Tori y eso. Estoy segura que no quiere escuchar que dormiste junto a una de tus camareras en el piso de tu cava de vinos anoche."

"Personalmente, no sé si le importe. Tori está un poco… distraída en este momento."

"Oh. ¿Te refieres a la fiesta de compromiso? Estoy segura que está muy ocupada con los planes."

"No, no es eso. Ella solo… ehh, olvídalo." Empiezo a contarle a Bella lo que tengo en la cabeza, pero temo que nos llevará de vuelta a lugares a los que no estamos preparados para aventurarnos.

"¿Qué? Quiero decir… sé que tú y yo no hemos sido cercanos desde que llegué a la ciudad… y solo recientemente comenzamos a hablar con oraciones completas. Pero, puedo ser buena escuchando… quiero decir, si quieres hablar… si necesitas hablar."

Afortunadamente, la oscuridad de la cava ayuda a ocultar la duda que estoy seguro es evidente en mi rostro.

Sé que estamos intentando desechar la extrañeza de ese beso de anoche y seguir adelante. Tal vez debería permitir que sea mi amiga… _ugh_. ¿Podría ponerse esto más complicado? Tori, Bella, Tori, Bella. Siento que estoy en el maldito Tilt-a-Whirl **(1)** en Wonderland. Toda mi vida quedó de cabeza la última semana.

Justo ahora, me vendría bien un oído que me escuche. Si Kate estuviera aquí en este momento, haría lo mismo… buenos, menos el beso.

Contra mi mejor juicio, decido dar un salto de fe y desahogarme con Bella.

"Tori básicamente me dijo que quiere quedarse en la costa oeste. Ha tenido mucho éxito en su trabajo, y estoy feliz por ella, pero está considerando abrir un salón en California… en lugar de aquí en LBI, como habíamos planeado. O sea, no hay nada en concreto… ella solo me tomó desprevenido la otra noche cuando lo mencionó."

"¿Quieres decir que, después de todo el trabajo que has puesto en hacer de tu negocio un éxito aquí, ella quiere que simplemente lo dejes? James me contó todo lo que ustedes han hecho para hacerse a un nombre. Vaya, ¿siquiera vas a considerar el dejar Jersey? O sea, sí, estoy segura que _podrías_ abrir un restaurante y bar en el oeste… pero, caramba."

"Podría, pero ese no es el punto. Teníamos planes para quedarnos aquí, y ella está arruinando mis planes, nuestros planes en realidad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que James y yo invertimos **TODO** nuestro dinero en este _pub_ y el hotel y el _catering_ Y la posada, ¡que todavía no hemos abierto!

"Maldición, él me mataría si lo abandono. Lo siento… no fue mi intención despotricar de esa forma. Yo solo… no siento… yo… no sé. Ignórame. Falta de sueño, la temperatura fría y el dolor de espalda me tienen delirando. Olvida mi monólogo interior."

"Oh—de acuerdo. Quiero decir, tus pensamientos me parecen bastante razonables. Pero, tú y Tori quieren lo mejor para el otro; estoy segura que todo se resolverá."

"Sí. Eso espero."

"Hmmmm… vuvuvuvuvuvuvu." Los dientes de Bella comienzan a castañear al rodarse hacia mí diciendo tonterías, pero en realidad, solo trata de enterrar más su rostro bajo la manta.

Justo entonces, escucho el débil sonido de conversación sobre nosotros y puedo detectar pasos y movimiento en la cocina.

Me levantó del piso y vuelvo a arropar a Bella en la manta. Después de encender la luz, encuentro una escoba parada en una esquina y empiezo a golpear el techo con la punta del palo.

Arriba se quedan en silencio, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para gritarles. "¡Oigan, aquí abajo, chicos!" al mismo tiempo que continúo golpeando el techo con la escoba unas veces más.

"Creo que estamos por ser rescatados, Chilly Willy." Me vuelvo hacia atrás al capullo de Bella en el suelo.

"Grrraaacias a Dioooos," la escucho tartamudear por debajo de la manta.

Un minuto después, escucho movimiento detrás de la puerta, el cerrojo se gira y la puerta se abre.

"Qué demo— ¿…E? Jesús, ¿estás bien?" Craig, mi jefe de cocina, me mira con incredulidad. Atrae su mirada el movimiento debajo de la manta y sus ojos se abren como platos.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Quién es?" Señala, susurrándome, preocupado que hubiese tenido un encuentro secreto, pero sin querer anunciarlo.

"Hola, Craig."

Él y yo miramos el bulto del que brotó una voz y vemos que Bella bajó la manta justo debajo de sus ojos.

"¿Ustedes dos se quedaron aquí encerrados anoche?" Craig pregunta, con sus cejas levantadas en semi acusación.

"Sí, la puerta se cerró, y ninguno de los dos teníamos nuestros teléfonos. Gracias a Dios que encontramos la manta de Katie y las sudaderas que no se vendieron el verano pasado. Hubiéramos estado realmente en problemas si no tuviéramos esas cosas." Respondo con seguridad para disipar cualquier conjetura de un comportamiento menos que honorable.

"Bueno, vamos a sacarlos de aquí," abre la puerta y la atora con el tope. "De verdad, tienes que arreglar esta puerta, E."

"Lo sé, Craig. Gracias por señalar lo obvio. Sin embargo, lo haré en seguida," Me echo a reír con fuerza.

Bella se levanta y se quita la sudadera que trae puesta en sus deliciosas y maravillosamente largas piernas. _Ayúdame, Jesús_. Miro a Craig de soslayo y veo que sus ojos se saltan viendo el involuntario _striptease_ de Bella. Me atrapa viéndolo y cambia su expresión al mismo tiempo que entrecierro mis ojos a su figura retirándose. Después que ella se pone sus sandalias, los tres nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Que se joda el inventario. En este momento, una ducha caliente y una cálida cama son mis principales prioridades.

Estrecho la mano de Craig y de Dave, agradeciéndoles por su galante rescate y asegurándome que sepan que volveré más tarde en la noche para hacer el inventario. Bella me está esperando, manteniendo abierta la puerta trasera y salimos juntos al estacionamiento.

"Mira—,"

"Bella, yo—,"

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y luego nos echamos a reír del otro.

"Lo siento, las damas primero."

Me sonríe y exhala por su nariz. "Primero, solo quería decir 'lo siento' y 'gracias' en segundo. Lo siento, de nuevo, por mi torpeza que nos dejó atrapados anoche." Sacudo mi cabeza con una expresión divertida en mi rostro, a sabiendas que ella no lo hizo a propósito.

"También, solo quería agradecerte otra vez por hablar conmigo… por ser honesto conmigo sobre la foto y cómo nos conocimos. Realmente espero que pronto podamos conversar más. Y ahora qué sé que solíamos ser una pareja, sé que probablemente te haga sentir extraño e incómodo… pero tú eres… mi única fuente," admite con valentía, metiendo algunos mechones de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. "Es importante que sepas, que tú eres mi única esperanza por más información. Yo… yo… solo necesito que sepas lo mucho que los necesito a ti y tu ayuda."

Mi estómago revolotea al escucharla decir lo mucho que me necesita. Sé que solo se refiere a que puedo contarle la historia de su vida como la conozco… pero por unos segundos, me permito creer que ella realmente me necesita también de muchas otras formas.

Intento calmar su desesperación. "Sin disculpas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí cuando me necesites. No voy a ir a ningún lado."

Me da una sonrisa vacilante y asiente.

"Y una cosa más… el um… ¿beso? Estuvo muy mal ponerte en esa posición… prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez. ¿Podemos simplemente… olvidarlo?" Ella dijo las palabras, pero siento que hay un vacío en sus ojos. _¿Las dijo en serio?_

Digo la única cosa apropiada en las circunstancias actuales en las que estamos.

"Oye… está olvidado. Se necesitan dos para el tango y soy un chico grande, que fue un participante dispuesto. No te preocupes. Ahora, ve a casa… duerme un poco. Estoy por hacer lo mismo," digo, abriendo la puerta de mi coche.

 _¿Olvidar ese beso?_ Totalmente improbable. ¿Pero qué más puedo decir? Sigo comprometido.

"Sí. Me parece una gran idea. Que tengas un buen día… sueño… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero," se ríe entre dientes.

"Sí, lo sé. Tú también, Bella."

Mi coche sigue al de Bella por el _boulevard_ hasta que tengo que doblar en la esquina de mi calle. Toco el _claxon_ , y veo su mano saludar por la ventanilla en respuesta.

Mi teléfono vibra y luego pita, indicando la llegada de un mensaje en dos partes:

 **La familia y yo acabamos de llegar a casa de Emmett. ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, amigo! Pon el café, yo llevo las donas. No vamos a esperar hasta estar en el campo de golf. Demasiado en riesgo. Estoy ahí en 20.**

* * *

 **(1) Atracción de feria con coches que giran libremente sobre una plataforma que también gira y tiene subidas y bajadas.**

* * *

 _ **Uy, eso de olvidar el beso, definitivamente no creo que funcione. Esos dos se engañan si creen que pueden seguir como si nada. ¿Y qué habrá hecho Edward para que Bella se olvidará de él? No algo muy bueno si está muy seguro que cuando se lo cuente, le romperá el corazón. Y ahora sí, llegó la hora de la verdad, la inquisición de Jasper. Hay mucho que estos dos amigos tienen qué hablar. Y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Para algunas que decían que se les estaba haciendo largo, bueno, ya se los recordaré más adelante en otra historia, pero para que no desesperen, los siguientes capítulo serán muy reveladores así que… solo recuerden que el ritmo de actualización lo marcan ustedes, por lo tanto no olviden usar el cuadrito de abajo y decirme qué les pareció, y si no saben qué decir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz me conformo. El capítulo siguiente vendrá más rápido porque este es corto, pero, de nuevo, depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Isabelfromnowon, Vrigny, PRISOL, Esal, cary, Maryluna, JessMel, alejandra1987, Jeniferserena, Tecupi, Danny CullenMa, freedom2604, Jade HSos, BereB, Mel ACS, nydiac10, Smedina, Sully YM, Nadiia16, EmmeBe, Marie Sellory, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, MariePrewettMellark, YessyVL13, injoa, somas, Melany, calvialexa, glow0718, SharOn, Adriu, desiblack, Yane, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, Pili, tulgarita, debynoe12, bbluelilas, kaja0507, ELIZABETH, lagie, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, dushakis, Vanina Iliana, Amy Lee, Manligrez, saraipineda44, Cinti, torrespera172, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	20. Pensando en voz alta

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Diecinueve~**

 **EPOV**

Estoy tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, tendido en la terraza trasera, cuando escucho que Jazz se detiene en la entrada. Ni siquiera me molesto en levantarme. Él ha estado en casa de mis padres muchas veces, así que sabe que puede omitir tocar el timbre en la puerta principal. Un minuto después, veo su ondulado cabello rubio subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Buenos días! Caramba, te ves como la mierda. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?"

"No molestes, hombre. No creerías la noche que tuve y la increíble falta de sueño."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Compensando el tiempo perdido en la cama con la futura señora Cullen, supongo?" Jazz sonríe con suficiencia durante su comentario.

Ruedo mis ojos en respuesta. _¿Futura señora Cullen?_ Pssshhh. Declaraciones como esa me hacen desear que nos estemos refiriendo a una belleza de cabello castaño, en vez de a la verdadera futura señora Cullen.

Dios, estoy **realmente** jodido en este momento.

Respondo "Quisiera," y luego me rio en mi interior ante la ironía de esa declaración.

"Bieeeen… ¿te importaría explicar eso?"

"No estuve con Tori anoche."

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿por qué te ves tan agotado ahora?"

"Por irme a dormir hasta muy tarde y despertar también muy temprano, solo que no con Tori… con Bella."

Jasper saca su barbilla y abre su mandíbula, "¿DORMISTE CON BELLA ANOCHE?"

"¡Relájate! Y sí, pero no como tú crees. Dormimos uno junto al otro, no dormimos juntos… ya sabes… no que la idea no haya cruzado por mi mente, porque créeme, lo hizo."

"Espera un minuto, espera un minuto, espera un minuto… retrocede un poco… ¿cómo terminaste en la cama con Bella anoche?"

"Me quedé en el bar después de cerrar para hacer el inventario para el fin de semana feriado. Por lo general me tomo un par de horas, así que me aguanté y empecé después que se fue el último cliente. Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella está en la cava conmigo, sosteniendo una vieja foto de los dos juntos y demandando respuestas sobre nuestra historia. Se tropezó con el maldito tope de la puerta y la puerta de la cava se cerró, dejándonos encerrados por el resto de la noche… bueno, mañana en realidad… hasta hace," hago una pausa para ver mi reloj, "unos treinta y cinco minutos. Así que, para responder tu pregunta original, no terminamos juntos en la cama, terminamos en el duro piso frío de concreto con solo una manta de lana debajo de nosotros… _desearía_ que hubiésemos estado en una suite del Four Seasons."

"Mierda. ¿Y no pudieron llamar a nadie?"

"¡No, cerebrito! Ninguno de los dos traíamos teléfono. Teníamos la ropa que traíamos puesta, que en el caso de Bella era criminalmente escasa si me preguntas, y estuvimos atrapados juntos por las siguientes cinco horas, hasta que los cocineros abrieron el restaurante esta mañana."

"Buen Señor. ¿TODO tiene que ser un circo de tres pistas en estos días en lo que a ustedes concierne?"

"Al parecer, sí. ¿Café?" Le ofrezco, señalando mi taza.

"Sí, por favor… ¿necesitas volverla a llenar?"

"No, estoy bien. Serví mi taza solo un minuto antes de que llegaras. ¿Y qué me trajiste?" Alcanzo la caja de Dunkin Donuts y levanto la tapa, descubriendo la delicia azucarada que está por debajo.

Jazz me grita desde la cocina, "Una dona de jalea, por supuesto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a presentarme aquí sin una de esas? Y gracias a Dios que tenían las de azúcar granulada. Sabía que traerte la versión de azúcar en polvo no era una opción. **¡JA!** Nunca volveré a cometer ese error. Incluso traje tu favorita de respaldo…"

"¿Boston _Crème_?" Le grito en respuesta con los ojos amplios. Puedo escuchar la risita de Jasper desde la otra habitación.

"¡Joder sí, lo hiciste! ¡Mi amigo!" Estiro mi mano y le ofrezco a Jazz mi puño que él choca con el suyo mientras se pone cómodo en una silla en la mesa del patio.

"Que no se diga que no hago nada por mi mejor amigo… incluso si está tan jodido como él solo."

Sonrío terriblemente con un bocado de dulce y suave masa al mismo tiempo que la jalea explota en mi boca.

Mis ojos se ruedan dentro de mi cabeza. Mmmm… _el cielo_.

Decido ignorar su comentario sobre mi jodida vida. Me niego a permitir que la tormenta de mierda que formándose en torno a mí desmerezca el orgasmo donesco que estoy experimentando.

"Entonces…"

"¡Entonches!" Repito con las cejas levantadas y un bocado de azúcar que intento contener desesperadamente.

"Habla conmigo, tonto. ¿Cómo demonios pasó todo esto?"

Tomo un sorbo de mi café para despejar mi boca. "¿La versión resumida?" Pregunto, asumiendo que no estamos por transformarnos en dos chicas que probablemente podrían analizar minuciosamente cada detalle y convertir esto en una sesión de análisis de tres horas.

Jasper toma un trago de café y asiente mientras levanta su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, como mi señal para continuar.

"Bella se apareció en el bar el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos. No me reconoció en lo absoluto. Me encabronó, pero aun así intenté no darle importancia."

"¿Exitosamente?" Interrumpe Jazz. Le respondo su pregunta con una mirada penetrante que tiene "¿qué demonios crees tú?" escrito por todas partes.

"La vi de nuevo una semana después. Una vez más se comportó de forma amigable; yo fui un pendejo… otra vez. E intenté seguir con mi vida." Agarro la dona número dos. "Luego, diez días después, no solo se presenta en Four Seas para contratarnos para hacer el _catering_ en el funeral de su tía, sino que resulta que también era la nueva camarera que James contrató."

Jazz empieza a abrir la boca nuevamente, pero rápidamente lo calle con, "¡Oh espera, se pone mejor!"

Sacude su cabeza en respuesta, dejando escapar un suspiro agotado mientras empiezo de nuevo.

"¡Invit tomar un café y comenzar a salir!" Jazz se golpea la frente con su palma en respuesta a esa pequeña perla.

"Entonces, ella y yo terminamos trabajando lado a lado casi todos los días, con toda esa loca tensión sexual y confusión saliendo de mí. ¡Ella no sabe por qué estoy actuando como un cretino con ella todo el tiempo, mientras yo estoy jodidamente cabreado porque ella no me recuerda! Avanzando hasta el final de la noche después del funeral del sábado, ¡ella lo suelta todo, me cuenta sobre el accidente, su familia, su maldito esposo muerto y su amnesia!"

"Jesús."

"¿Verdad? ¡Así que me siento como una completa mierda por cómo la he tratado Y además, aún estoy decepcionado y confundido de que salga con James!" Hago una pausa y tomo un trago de mi café para tratar de calmarme por un minuto de una puta vez. "Entonces, como si fuera una señal para joder aún más con mi cabeza, Tori se presenta sin avisar cuatro días antes."

"Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no crees?" Jazz dice en un tono 'el vaso está medio lleno' en su voz.

"Sí, supongo… ¡si pudiera sacar a Bella de mi mente por un maldito segundo!" Jazz mira hacia el océano, como si pudiera tener las respuestas y el sabio consejo que quiere ofrecerme.

"Oh, ¿y la mejor parte de todo esto? No solo Bella rompió con James hace unos días, sino que Tori me anunció en la cena el jueves que no quiere volver a Jersey después que termine la película al final del verano. Quiere mudarse permanentemente a Los Ángeles… dice que quiere abrir su propio salón allá y quiere que abra un nuevo restaurante y bar en California con ella."

" **¿QUÉ?"**

"Ni me digas. Joder, me puse como loco con ella. Discutimos y apenas si nos hemos dicho dos palabras desde entonces."

"¿Y ella está en la casa de sus padres ahora?"

"No. Lo último que supe, era que estaba pasando el fin de semana en Philly con sus amigas del club."

"Oh, _el club_ … disculpa." Jazz se ríe con un resoplido.

"Por favor, no me hagas hablar. Al parecer Hollywood se le ha subido a la cabeza y solo quiere pasar su tiempo libre en el _country club_ con unas cuantas de sus antiguas amigas que cumplen con sus requisitos estos días. Creí haber dejado toda esa mierda del puto sistema de clases en el Flanders. Necesito esta mierda como necesito un agujero en la cabeza," escupo, sintiéndome cada vez más enardecido.

"Sí, pero al menos sabes que Bella no es así. Bueno, al menos ya no. Me refiero a que, recuerdo algunas de esas horribles historias que me contabas de ella… creía que estabas enamorado del anticristo hace años. Dios, ni siquiera puedo creer que estamos hablando de la misma chica."

"¡Precisamente mi punto! ¿Por qué siquiera le permito ahora aparecer en mi radar? ¿Cómo puedo ignorar toda esa mierda que me hizo pasar en ese entonces?" Mi frustración es muy clara ahora, evidenciada por el hecho que estoy enterrando la parte inferior de mis palmas en mis ojos.

"Uh, si la memoria no me falla, unas semanas antes de que rompieran, hiciste una maniobra absolutamente ridícula al ligar con—,"

Dejo el asalto a mis ojos el tiempo suficiente para replantear mi insignificante defensa por milésima vez.

"Oye, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. No empieces otra vez con eso, amigo. Estaba usando la lógica estúpida de un chico de diecisiete años. Y para tu información, antes de que siquiera lo menciones, no era una de las amigas de su madre. Siempre lo dijiste como si fuera el juguete sexual de una asaltacunas. Creo que era una amiga de la familia, lo que sea… todo son semánticas. Hice lo que hice para facilitar el rompimiento a ambos después que su madre nos obligara a separarnos."

"Bueno, mucho bien te hizo eso, doctor Phil. ¡Ella era una niña y le rompiste el corazón, pendejo! Por lo que, como resultado, ella te trató como basura los siguientes años… sin mencionar el hecho de que inmediatamente después del 'incidente'," hace comillas con sus dedos porque los dos sabemos lo que en realidad pasó, "terminaste por conducirla directamente a los brazos de la gema que fue su antiguo novio, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí… el mismo maldito novio bastardo que terminó como su esposo… su ahora **fallecido** esposo. Melrose Place. Siento como si fuera el protagonista del jodido Melrose Place, amigo. Mi papá siempre solía burlarse de mamá por ver esa mierda cuando yo era un niño, y aquí estoy, justo en medio de una trama genial. A Aaron Spelling se le estaría haciendo agua la boca si no estuviera dos metros bajo tierra."

Nuestros agitados gritos se detienen de golpe, los dos conscientes que la situación es un maldito desastre y medio.

"Jesús. Necesitamos a las chicas para esto. No sé qué decirte, E. ¿Qué puedo decir?"

"¡JA! No tengo idea. ¿Tienes permitido contarme algo sobre, ya sabes, su accidente?"

"Bueno, no puedo darte los detalles, porque A) fue hace casi cuatro años y no recuerdo todas las lecturas de su presión arterial o la cronología de los procedimientos que ordenamos, pero más importante aún, B) la confidencialidad médico/paciente y las leyes de HIPAA **(1)** me impide decirte algo sin el consentimiento de Bella. Además, no creo que haya algo que pudiera decirte que ella no te haya revelado ya. Yo era su doctor. Su tía confiaba en mí, y seguí de cerca su caso hasta que ya no era un 'caso' sino una amiga que necesitaba ayuda".

"Y solo para que quede claro, la Bella que despertó en 2008 es la única que conozco personalmente. No es que no te crea, es solo que las historias que solías contarme sobre Isabella del Flanders van más allá de lo que la Bella actual haría o diría… es difícil aceptar que son la misma persona."

"¡Y ahora ves por qué la traté tan mal hasta que me contó lo que le ocurrió! ¡Cristo, pensé que estaba casada y tratando de salir con mi hermano al mismo tiempo! **¡UGH!** "

Me inclino hacia adelante en la tumbona y descanso mis codos en mis rodillas, mis dedos masajeando mis sienes, tratando de alejar el aneurisma por el que seguramente estoy a punto de colapsar.

"Necesito ayuda, hombre. Dime qué demonios hago. No puedo hablar con James sobre todo esto… sería muy extraño después de que Bella lo acaba de mandar a volar."

"De acuerdo, respira profundo." Jasper trata de calmarme. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con Bella en este momento?"

"Sí, dispara."

"¿Qué pasa con Tori? Y ten en mente que Bella no debería tener nada que ver con esta discusión. ¿Estás realmente comprometido con Tori? Porque si no, tienes que terminarlo más pronto que tarde. Y por favor, no lo hagas frente a toda la gente en tu fiesta de compromiso… hablando de Melrose Place."

Comienzo a frotar mi rostro furiosamente con mis manos, como si quitar una capa o dos de piel vaya a iluminarme y a darme todas las respuestas que estoy buscando.

"No lo sé, Jazz. No puedo irme de Jersey. Este es mi hogar, mi vida. He construido un fundamento sólido para mí y para James. Él cuenta conmigo como para dejarlo plantado y correr al otro extremo del país. Tori y yo planeamos un futuro juntos hace mucho tiempo… ¡y siempre estuvo destinado a ser aquí en LBI! Estaba preparado para comenzar mi propia familia aquí. Ahora me dice que todavía me quiere, pero con sus **nuevos** términos. Está siendo totalmente egoísta y cambiando nuestro plan de juego sin discutirlo en absoluto. ¡Y a decir verdad, es como si ella ya hubiera tomado su decisión! No voy a abandonar todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro aquí, pero tampoco me sienta bien la idea de perder a Tori."

"De acuerdo, voy a decir algo… algo como hacer el papel del abogado del diablo por un lado luego el otro, así que sé paciente conmigo."

Levanto mis cejas, esperando que Jasper deje caer la guillotina.

"¿No has perdido ya a Tori?"

Abro mi boca para objetarle a Jazz pero levanta su mano, "Escúchame por un segundo. Déjame decir lo que tengo en mente y luego el piso es tuyo para que argumentes."

Asiento en respuesta y me recargo en la tumbona.

"Tú y Tori han estado separados… llevando vidas diferentes por un tiempo ya. Pero, se comprometieron hace seis meses… ¿por qué?"

"Parecía ser el siguiente paso lógico. Hemos estado juntos por más de dos años antes de que recibiera la oportunidad de viajar y mudarse al oeste. Estamos cómodos juntos, es lógico que estemos juntos. La amo, yo… supongo que es difícil imaginar un futuro sin ella en él."

"¿Solo difícil? Quiero decir, dijiste que están cómodos y tiene sentido que estén juntos, pero—,"

"¡De acuerdo, lo entiendo! Me estás haciendo decir todo esto en voz alta para que pueda escuchar lo patético que me escucho. **¡ARGGHHH!** Entonces qué, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Tengo que botarla y quedarme con Bella?"

"Demonios no, no estoy diciendo eso para nada. Quiero que por un minuto des un paso atrás; que trates de ver lo que yo veo. Estoy tratando de exponerte las cosas… y por cierto, te dije que dejaras a Bella fuera de esto."

"Es imposible, Jazz. Ella ya consume todos mis jodidos pensamientos. Soy un maldito desastre y mi fiesta de compromiso con otra chica es en menos de una semana."

"Escucha. No puedo decirte qué hacer respecto a Tori versus Bella, pero voy a compartir esto contigo. Yo me siento cómodo con Allie. Y tiene sentido que estemos juntos, normalmente," añade con una sonrisa, "… pero eso es porque hemos estado casados por casi seis años. Y esos son excelentes aspectos que buscar y tener en mente cuando piensas en la persona que va a estar a tu lado por el resto de tu vida. Pero no te equivoques, también estoy locamente enamorado de ella. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. Reímos, lloramos, peleamos y nos reconciliamos y es lo que siempre quise que fuera mi vida. Y si Allie me dijera alguna vez que quiere mudarse al otro extremo del país para iniciar una compañía para afilar lápices o cualquier otro plan insignificante o monumental que pudiera ocurrírsele en ese astuto cerebro suyo, entregaría mi notificación en Cooper y empezaría a buscar trabajo en la otra ciudad. No lo pensaría dos veces porque simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella."

Es mi turno de mirar al océano, esperando que una respuesta llegue con la marea… o tal vez acaba de hacerlo.

"Lo siento si eso no fue realmente de ayuda… o tal vez debería decir lo siento si lo hizo. Es solo que no quiero que seas miserable, hombre. Y sé lo que LBI y lo que has construido aquí significa para ti. Lamento que Tori no vaya a ser parte de ello, pero no puedes basar esta decisión en Bella. No la hagas responsable de eso, ella tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar en su vida. No la conviertas también en la culpable de romper tu relación."

Paso las manos por mi cabello, dejando que mi mente asimile las palabras de sabiduría de Jasper.

"¿Puedo preguntar una cosa más?" No espera por una respuesta esta vez, "¿Follaste con Bella anoche?"

"La besé. Sé que estuvo mal, pero joder, se sintió muy bien. Sucedió justo después que quedáramos encerrados. Ella se apartó primero y el resto de la noche los dos actuamos como dos 'viejos amigos'. Al menos, yo traté de serlo. Le conté tanto como pude sobre cómo comenzó nuestra relación y lo que solíamos divertirnos. Llevé nuestra historia directamente hasta donde tuvimos que romper oficialmente y las repercusiones. No estaba listo para hablar de todo eso."

"Entonces, ¿cuándo planeas contarle el resto? Lo que tú hiciste, lo que ella hizo, cómo actuaron los dos cerca del otro en los años siguientes. La noche en que esos cabrones casi la vendieron al mejor postor. Mierda, incluso la noche durante el último verano cuando—,"

"Sí, lo sé, Jazz," lo interrumpo porque mi cerebro está a punto de explotar por todo el drama arremolinándose dentro. "Sé que tengo que contarle todo. **¡MALDITA SEA!** " Grito al cielo. "Tal vez ella habría sido menos horrible conmigo durante todos esos años si hubiese sabido antes la verdad."

"¿Tú crees?"

Lo miro furioso por su pulla.

"Y he estado soñando con la noche en que la salvé de esos pendejos. Va a pensar que sus padres eran unos malditos sicópatas por permitir que se casara con ese imbécil. ¿Cómo puedo cagar en la tumba de sus padres de esa forma? ¡Maldición, no le queda familia! ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que la que solía tener ni siquiera se molestaron en cuidar de ella cuando estaban vivos?"

Jasper dejó escapar un bufido exasperado y levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo, probablemente asimilando lo complicada que es toda esta situación.

"Ella va a necesitar apoyo, hombre. No sé si va a quererlo de mí o no. Tú y Allie y Rosalie y Emmett van a tener que estar ahí para ella. Puedo contarle y puedo intentar estar ahí para ella si quiere llorar en mi hombro… pero de ninguna manera puedo ser completamente honesto con ella sin romperle totalmente el corazón. Lo hice una vez hace años… y nunca me sentí más como una mierda en toda mi vida. No quiero rompérselo de nuevo. No quiero tener que volver a recuperarme de eso. Duele como el demonio."

"Estaremos aquí cuando nos necesite. Solo mantenme informado de cómo va todo para ti y cómo vas con lo que tienes que hablar con Bella. Voy a preparar a Alice, Emmett y Rosalie por cualquier efecto colateral que pudiera darse."

Me levanto de mi tumbona, atravieso la terraza y me inclino sobre la baranda, mirando a la playa debajo. " **¡JOOOOODER!** " Grito hacia el Atlántico. "Esto apesta. La maldita vida real de verdad apesta algunas veces, ¿sabes? No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando al mismo tiempo. Siento como si el universo se derrumbara."

"Oye, Lennon sabía de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que 'La vida es lo que pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes', ¿verdad? Se resolverá, mi amigo. Tengo fe. Solo toma un día a la vez." Jazz se levanta y agarra sus llaves. "Tengo que regresar. Le prometí a Tristan un día en la playa con castillos y tenis de playa."

Me acerco para chocar puños con él, lo que hace, pero también me atrae para darme un golpe en la espalda.

"Gracias por escucharme. Lo aprecio, hombre."

"Oye, cuando quieras. Lamento que el hospital me mantenga tan ocupado que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos más a menudo. ¿Pero qué te parece golf esta semana?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Déjame consultar con James sobre nuestros horarios y puedo decirte cuándo estoy libre."

"Genial. Nos vemos, hermano. Aguanta." Palmea mi espalda una vez más y luego se vuelve hacia las escaleras.

"Gracias." Veo a Jazz descender de mi vista y vuelvo a entrar a la casa, subiendo las escaleras para dormir por las siguientes horas.

El sueño no llega tan fácilmente como hubiera esperado.

Mi mente está dando vueltas a un kilómetro por minuto y mi corazón está apesadumbrado, al saber que básicamente tengo el destino de dos mujeres en mis manos, pero por razones diferentes.

No quiero lastimar a ninguna; en serio no soy ese tipo de hombre. Pero mi papá siempre me dice que la verdad no se hace más fácil con el tiempo. Tengo que decir lo que pienso. Hacer toda una revelación y entonces tratar de recoger los pedazos que queden.

Si ese piso de concreto de la cava me envejeció unos treinta años anoche, el actual triángulo amoroso de Tori, Edward y Bella, añadiendo los sentimientos confusos, la tensión sexual y las promesas rotas está matándome a un ritmo alarmante.

* * *

 **(1) La HIPAA es la Ley de Responsabilidad y Transferibilidad de Seguros Médicos (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act) promulgada por el Congreso y decretada en agosto de 1996.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward :( está viviendo un melodrama jejeje. Esa plática de amigos estuvo genial, sin duda algo que le hacía falta a Edward, como dijo, no podía hablar con James sobre Bella, sería muy raro, pero con Jasper es diferente. Y ahora, al menos Jasper ya lo hizo pensar en la clase de relación que tiene con Tori, como dijo, ya la perdió. Pero ahora falta ver la decisión que toma Edward, ¿le hará caso a su amigo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y seguramente captaron algunos datos interesantes en esa conversación, ¿no es así? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi y quizás alguna teoría de lo que ocurrirá ahora. Recuerden que con ellos USTEDES marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: karoSwan, Nadiia16, jupy, SharOn, aliceforever85, JessMel, Say's dushakis, glow0718, kiztiapotter, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Raque, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Smedina, MariePrewettMellark, Yoliki, Cary, Maryluna, Marie Sellory, Vrigny, Tecupi, Manligrez, bbluelilas, somas, nenitaal, tulgarita, patymdn, Sully YM, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, torrespera172, carolaap, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, MaBel95, saraipineda44, desiblack, lagie, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, Pili, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, BereB, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Adriu, Mel. ACS, Amy Lee, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Mafer, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	21. Se acercan nubes de tormenta

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veinte~**

 **BPOV**

Tan pronto como llego a mi casa después de la inesperada noche de viernes encerrada, me voy directamente a tomar una ducha caliente. Después de ponerme una camiseta sin mangas y mis pantalones de chándal, me lanzo de cabeza a mi cama _king size_ y me acurruco bajo las mantas, deseando tener a Edward para acurrucarme con él.

Si tan solo.

Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por el gran control que demostré al no atacarlo durante nuestra charla esta noche. La sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los míos, su lengua, su sabor, sus dedos acariciándome suavemente; combinados, dispararon una llama por mi cuerpo que ni siquiera una manguera industrial de bomberos podría haber tenido oportunidad de sofocar.

Sus susurros, la expresión de sinceridad en su mirada… sé que Edward hablaba en serio cuando me dijo eso, a sus ojos, siempre fui realmente fantástica. Eso debe contar de algo.

Quiero pasar más tiempo con él. DIOS, tengo tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con él. Bromear entre nosotros como lo hicimos anoche. Divertirnos, alivianados, sin presión… pero es prácticamente imposible.

Han pasado muchos años y él ha continuado con su vida. Y heme aquí, sola.

Odio que mi madre se sintiera tan superior que demandara el rompimiento de nuestra floreciente relación. Solo esa pieza del rompecabezas solidifica los horribles recuerdos que tengo de ella y su actitud santurrona hacia otra gente. ¿Edward no era lo suficiente para mí, así que teníamos que romper? ¡Éramos adolescentes, por amor de Dios! Pero, a esa edad, supongo que no actúe en contra de los deseos de mi madre.

¡JA! ¿No se horrorizaría ahora de saber que estoy sirviendo mesas en un bar y restaurante donde hay cáscaras de cacahuate en el suelo y lo más caro en el menú es un filete de 12 onzas a $28.99?

Sin embargo, a estas alturas, mi madre es el menor de mis problemas. Puedo sentir que estoy a punto de enamorarme de un hombre que va a casarse con otra chica. Otra chica que quiere alejarlo de su hermano, sus padres, su negocio, su hogar… de mí.

Pude escuchar la exasperación y el estrés en su voz mientras me explicaba cómo Tori quiere irse de Jersey y establecerse en California. Pude escuchar su aprensión al pensar en coger sus cosas y empezar de nuevo.

Conozco muy bien ese sentimiento. Cuando empiezas de cero y tienes que construir a partir de ahí. No es fácil.

Pero Edward tendría a su esposa junto a él a través de todos los cambios y la ansiedad que acompaña empezar desde el principio.

Empiezo a sentir un vacío en mi estómago. Va a tener una esposa. Él _fue_ mío.

Puede que haya sido solo por poco tiempo, no obstante, él fue mío.

Y sin la intervención de mi madre, ¿él todavía sería mío hasta este día? ¿Seríamos **nosotros** los que estuviéramos preparándonos para celebrar nuestro compromiso este fin de semana?

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en la pérdida de una posibilidad que nunca tuvo oportunidad de desarrollarse, por muchas razones. Limpio la solitaria lágrima que escapa por el puente de mi nariz y trato de dormir.

La última cosa en mi mente al quedarme dormida es la indescriptible sensación de tener el fuerte y protector brazo de Edward a mi alrededor, manteniéndome caliente en la helada y oscura cava de vinos… y lo que daría por tener ahora sus brazos en torno a mí.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

Mierda.

El teléfono se desliza de mi agarre entre mi oído y mi hombro por segunda vez, así que decido simplemente presionar el botón del "altavoz" y ponerlo en la consola. Los policías están muy alertas a lo largo del boulevard el sábado por la noche en verano, de todos modos. No necesito una multa por encima de todo lo demás ocurriendo en este momento.

"Entonces, me voy a quedar en casa de mis padres ahora que Carlisle y Esme vienen a la ciudad el fin de semana, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

 _¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo? ¡Gracias, DIOS! Tiempo para pensar a solas._

"Sí, absolutamente. ¿Necesita tu mamá alguna ayuda con la organización o cualquier cosa para el sábado?"

"No, no lo creo. Dijo que todo está listo con las carpas para la fiesta, las mesas y las sillas; las va a colocar la compañía de alquiler. Y James la llamó y dijo que la comida la entregarían temprano esa mañana con el equipo de _catering_."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, parece que todo va bien."

"Sip."

 _Jesús_. Esta conversación es como hablarle a una pared. Nunca ha sido así entre Tori y yo. ¿Qué nos está pasando?

"Las chicas y yo nos estamos divirtiendo en Philly. Anoche fuimos a un lugar llamado Swanky Bubbles y bebimos champán y comimos _fondue_ hasta que ya no pudimos respirar… estuvo tan fantástico. Definitivamente deberías añadir _fondue_ al menú del nuevo negocio."

"¿Nuevo negocio?"

"Sí, ya sabes… en Cali… el nuevo restaurante."

Aquí vamos.

"Tori, nunca acepté irme a California. Por favor, no empieces a actuar como una de esas chicas."

"¿Cómo una de cuáles chicas?"

Puedo escuchar la ignorancia exudando por el teléfono en este momento.

"El tipo de chica que solo convence a su hombre a tomar todo tipo de decisiones ridículas que él nunca habría tomado por su cuenta. Convirtiéndolo en un pelele, en un maldito esposo Stepford. Conmigo, te equivocaste de persona."

"¿Decisión ridícula? No veo qué tiene de ridícula, Edward," responde ella.

"Tor, en serio, no estoy de humor. Justo ahora estoy pasando por mucho."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo quería plantar la idea. Aunque, ¿has pensado en ello? ¿En venir a California conmigo?"

"Sí. Lo he pensado. También he pensado en cómo James se va a poner como loco si lo dejo y todo lo que hemos construido juntos."

"Oh, no seas dramático, Edward. Te lo dije la semana pasada, la gente hace esto todo el tiempo. Él te compra tu parte, tú tomas el dinero y abres un nuevo lugar en L.A. ¡Incluso todavía puedes ser su socio de negocios! ¡Probablemente te lo agradecería! Vas a hacer mucho más dinero allá de lo que harías aquí en Long Beach Island."

Meto mi coche al estacionamiento de Last Call y freno en seco. Esta mujer me está matando. ¿Qué demonios pasó con mi dulce y comprensiva prometida? Esta tiene que ser alguna especie de ladrona de cuerpo.

"Tori. No voy a hablar contigo de esto por teléfono. Puedo escuchar a tus amigas en el fondo, suena que están ebrias y para ser honesto, también tú. Además de que me estás poniendo en una situación incómoda y no es justo. No me fuerces, Tori. No estoy bromeando."

"Bien. Como sea. Escucha, tengo que irme. Tenemos reservaciones en El Continental a las ocho, volveré a la ciudad mañana muy tarde en la noche. ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente turno?"

"Mañana por la mañana. Estaré ahí durante la cena."

"De acuerdo, pasaré por ahí el lunes, entonces."

Permito que mi cabeza se caiga hacia atrás en el reposacabezas. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza y solo puedo asentir en respuesta a lo que dijo… me siento jodidamente exhausto en este momento y fue solo una llamada de cinco minutos.

"Edward. De verdad, te amo. Por favor, di que vendrás conmigo," susurra.

"También te amo," murmuro en respuesta, "podemos hablar más de ello el lunes."

"Está bien… adiós, cielo."

"Nos vemos."

Presiono el botón para terminar la llamada y trato de controlar mi presión. Necesito quedarme sentado en mi coche por unos minutos más antes de entrar a hacer el inventario. Con cada minuto que pasa de esa conversación, tal parece que mis nervios continuaban alterándose. Creo que me las arreglé para pasar las manos por mi cabello aproximadamente unas cuarenta y tres veces en los últimos diez minutos. Me miro en el espejo retrovisor para evaluar el daño que he hecho antes de que pueda desaparecer en la cava.

 _Ugh._

Me siento como un corderito que llevan al matadero. Puedo escuchar el "tic, tic, tic" de la bomba de tiempo que está al fondo de mi mente.

 _No sé si esto está bien._

 _¿Cómo salgo de esto?_

 _¿Cómo rompo el corazón de Tori?_

Sé que Jasper me dijo esta mañana que no permitiera que Bella fuera un factor en lo que decidiera de mi futuro con Tori, pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

¿Cómo puedo saber siquiera si querría estar conmigo si de pronto me encontrara soltero de nuevo?

¿Sobre todo después de que le cuente toda la mierda que ocurrió entre los dos? Sería un maldito milagro si quiere volver a acercarse a mí. Desde el momento en que rompió conmigo a mitad del primer verano, hasta esa noche del último verano cuatro años después cuando me lo jugué todo con ella y terminé partiendo con las manos vacías; no hubo un día en que uno de nosotros no pareciera estar alterado emocionalmente.

¿De verdad, estoy dispuesto a hacerme esto de nuevo?

¿Con la misma maldita chica?

¿Cómo dice esa frase? "Si me engañas una vez, tuya es la culpa; si me engañas dos, es mía." No me preocupa de quién es la culpa… sino el dolor que no quiero volver a sufrir.

Muy bien, es momento de apagar la mente por el siguiente par de horas. Solo necesito hacer el inventario e ir a casa a conseguir una noche decente de sueño para prepararme para mañana.

Los domingos por la mañana llegan rápidamente, sobre todo con el _buffet_ del desayuno que siempre parece ser muy popular entre los vacacionistas así como con los clientes regulares. A mi mamá le encanta que muchos de los básicos que nos dio al crecer para los grandes desayunos del domingo han terminado en nuestro _buffet_ en Last Call.

 _Maldición_. Otra punzada de culpa o dolor o lo que sea que esté sintiendo cuando pienso en dejar Jersey.

¿Cómo me mudo al otro lado del país sin tener a mi mamá y mi papá ahí? ¿Con los ojos escrutadores de mi padre inspeccionando las nuevas instalaciones e incluso ofreciéndome un palmada en la espalda, mostrándome lo orgulloso que está? ¿Lo orgullosos que están los dos? No importa la edad que tengas; aún se siente bien recibir esa inyección de confianza cuando sabes que tus padres están de tu lado y te apoyan sin falta.

Y **siempre** hemos sido una familia muy unida. _Esme y sus muchachos._ Me rio al recordarlo. Creímos que sonábamos como un grupo musical que podrían hacer gira juntos.

¿Realmente quiero separarme del redil? ¿Qué seamos solo Tori y yo? ¿Quiero mudarme al oeste después de casarme y empezar una familia sin ningún sistema de apoyo cerca?

Y mierda, ¿sin mi madre ahí para cargar a su primer nieto a solo unas horas de su nacimiento? A la mujer le va a dar un ataque de histeria si se le arrebata esa oportunidad.

Y James. La idea de siquiera abordar el tema de dejar el negocio y a mi hermano me hace querer vomitar. Después de toda la sangre, sudor y lágrimas que invertimos en establecer este hotel, el restaurante y el bar, la compañía de _catering_ y la posada en las etapas iniciales de remodelación, ¿cómo podría considerar irme?

No puedo creer que Tori me esté pidiendo esto.

Las cartas siguen amontonándose en contra del concepto de irme. Y aunque sí importa, esta decisión en realidad no es por mi mamá o mi papá o mi hermano y cómo se sentirían si me fuera.

Es por mí.

Y no me quiero ir. Simplemente… no quiero.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

"Oye… parece que va a ser una noche ocupada, ¿eh?" Le digo casualmente a Edward al acercarme por detrás de él y alcanzar más cacahuates para llenar los tazones en el bar.

Me sonríe, mientras mezcla una ronda de cosmos que acabo de ordenar para un grupo de chicas. "Sí, por lo general es una completa locura en la semana que antecede a un importante día festivo, siendo el Cuatro de Julio el que más se celebra aquí. Creo que es porque es a mitad del verano, ¿sabes? La gente apenas ha llegado para el Día de los Caídos y para el Día del Trabajo, la mayoría se ha ido por el verano a prepararse para los compromisos de un nuevo año escolar en casa."

"Sí, eso tiene sentido. Bueno, si esto es solo la clientela de un lunes por la noche, me interesaría ver cómo será este fin de semana," añado con una risita.

Veo que Edward gira su cabeza, volviendo a mirar después de escuchar lo que dije.

"Sin embargo, tú no lo vas a ver. No estás en el programa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, um… sí, se lo mencioné a James pero debe haber olvidado decírtelo. Quería trabajar ya que muchos de ustedes van a estar en tu fiesta este fin de semana. No quería que estuvieras corto de personal."

"Oh," empieza a decir con sus cejas arrugadas en confusión, "¿n—no vas a ir?"

"Bueno, lo hubiera hecho, si siguiera saliendo con James… pero ahora simplemente parece algo… ¿extraño?" Le doy la entonación de una pregunta porque lo estoy viendo por una confirmación, de que sería, de hecho, un poco extraño que estuviera en su fiesta de compromiso.

"Uh, sí. Supongo que sí. O sea, va a ser una gran fiesta, no quiero que te pierdas la diversión. Casi toda la pandilla estará ahí," añade, intentando hacer que me parezca más atractivo, supongo.

Eso no es necesario, Edward.

Con la forma en que me estoy sintiendo por él en este momento, iría a una conferencia de una semana de duración sobre el arte de recolectar pelusas, siempre y cuando él esté ahí.

"Está bien. Creo que será mejor si cuido de las cosas por aquí. Tú mismo dijiste que el fin de semana de vacaciones significará que va a ser un manicomio, y si la mayoría del personal está contigo… solo creo… no sé…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Me pregunta, buscando respuestas que no puedo admitir.

Edward puede ver que estoy tratando de evitar esta conversación. "Ven conmigo," señala con su cabeza hacia un lado para indicarme que lo siga a la oficina.

Y lo hago.

Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, se acerca al escritorio y se apoya en él con sus pies frente a él y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sus bien definidos brazos me están tentando bajo su camiseta negra de "Last Call.

Se está posicionando para una confrontación. ¿Pero por qué pelear? Honestamente.

"Bella, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que estás evitando la fiesta por… nosotros?"

"¿Nosotros?" Mi corazón se agita al escuchar el término, pero lo tranquilizo, mirando detrás de él para ver la foto de Tori y él abrazados frente a un árbol de Navidad.

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me da una mirada que claramente dice, "No seas estúpida."

"Sí. Sabes a qué me refiero. Acudiste a mí en busca de respuestas, te di algunas… y nos llevó a besarnos… un beso del que, egoístamente, aún no puedo arrepentirme. Tenemos una historia juntos de la que tú te acabas de enterar… y yo solo… _ugh_ , no sé lo que estoy diciendo," desvía la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Intento darte espacio. Me refiero a que, ¡es tu fiesta de compromiso! Deberías estar feliz, ¿cierto? No te preocupes por mí. Ese beso… fue solo—,"

Se levanta de su posición inclinada, da una larga zancada hacia adelante y se detiene a uno poco más de medio metro de mí con sus manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de sus _jeans_.

"¿Es solo qué?" Insiste.

Atrapada desprevenida por su atrevimiento, tartamudeo, "Fue… t—tú… ¿qué—?"

"Has estado pensando en él, ¿no es así?" Su voz ronca susurra en mi dirección, buscando la respuesta en mis ojos y en mis palabras. Sus rodillas están dobladas y bajó su cabeza para tratar de estar cara a cara conmigo. Pero no estoy lista para decirlo en voz alta. Es algo de lo que no me puedo retractar.

 ***TOC TOC***

A través de la puerta, escuchamos la voz amortiguada de Alicia hablando, "Oye E, grupos grandes y varias parejas acaban de entrar por la puerta; ¡Dave está saturado!"

Él y yo nos quedamos mirando por al menos veinte segundos, una conversación silenciosa pasando entre nosotros mientras hacemos y respondemos preguntas con nuestros ojos escrutadores.

Bajo la vista sin decir otra palabra y me doy la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta. Alcanzo la manija y me doy cuenta que Edward me alcanzó cuando coloca sus dedos ligeramente sobre mi mano.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar más tarde cuando no esté tan concurrido? De verdad tengo que—"

" **¡EDWARD!** "

"¡YA VOY! ¡Jesús!"

"Lamento haberme quedado muda hace un momento," susurro con toda sinceridad, "Te buscaré más tarde y podemos hablar entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" Ofrezco, antes de marcharme a la estación de servidores.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente, dispuesto a aceptar lo poco que le he dado.

La noche pasa volando y para las 8 pm, cuando inicio las tareas adicionales que terminan mi turno, me doy cuenta que Alicia acaba de sentar a tres mujeres en una mesa de mi sección, así que agarro mi bandeja y me acerco para presentarme y tomar su orden.

"Hola señoritas, ¿cómo están? Puedo traerles—"

"¿Isabella?"

Levanto la vista de mi bandeja donde acabo de escribir el número de la mesa en la orden, para ver quién dijo mi nombre.

"¿Sí?" No estoy segura a cuál de las chicas pertenece la voz, pero los tres pares de ojos están fijos en mi rostro.

"¿Qué—qué estás haciendo aquí?" Veo que la chica con largo cabello oscuro es la que habló.

De pronto me doy cuenta. Es un de las chicas en las fotos que Rose y yo encontramos la semana pasada. Me sonríe de oreja a oreja y parece estar lista para charlar toda la noche.

"Uh, trabajo aquí," empiezo a decir con una tentativa sonrisa. "Lo siento tú—"

"¿ _Trabajas_ aquí? Jajajajajaja, esa estuvo buena; oh Dios mío, eres taaaan graciosa. ¿Trabajas aquí? Sí, claro," añade riéndose con un resoplido y rodando los ojos, "¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo? Dios mío, ¿cómo has estado?"

Mi cabeza está girando con todas las cosas que quiero abordar con su última oración, pero no puedo decir nada porque ella interviene otra vez.

"En serio, Izz. Dios, han pasado, qué, ¿cinco años? ¿Qué te trae a LBI? ¿Estás aquí con Alec?" Mira alrededor como si mi difunto esposo vaya a aparecer detrás de mí, jugando a las escondidillas.

"Umm, no, yo—"

"¡Ven, siéntate!" Chilla y tira de mi mano hacia la última silla vacía de su mesa. "Oh chicas, olvidé por completo mis modales. ¡Ella es una gran amiga mía de hace siglos! Nos conocimos en Ocean City durante nuestros años de secundaria. Nuestras familias tenían cabañas en el Flanders."

Las gemelas Doublemint **(1)** que han estado calladas pero sonriendo hasta ahora, dicen 'ooooh y ahhh' como si esta chica explicara la teoría de la relatividad.

Estoy tan confundida, que me he quedado muda.

Ella señala con su pulgar a una luego a la otra, "Ella es Bree y ella es Tanya… chicas, ella es Isabella… o Izz, como todos la conocemos… ¡FIZZY IZZY!" Se ríe a carcajadas tan alto que mi rostro empieza a contorsionarse por el dolor y la preocupación, preguntándome qué más está a punto de revelar sobre mí.

"¡Fizzy Izzy! ¡JA! Eso es graciosísimo, Ang. ¿Cómo es que te dieron ese apodo?" Bree me pregunta con los ojos entornados.

Le doy una sonrisa de dientes para afuera porque técnicamente la pregunta está dirigida a mí, pero 'Ang' interrumpe para dar la explicación.

"Oh cielos, a Izz le ENCANTABA la bebida Sloe Gin Fizz… era su favorita. Bebió tantas que su novio comenzó a llamarla Fizzy Izzy y simplemente se le quedó. Dios, él era taaaaan caliente… así que, ¿me decías? ¿Dónde está Alec? ¡Dime que todavía estás con él! Porque si no, ¡definitivamente me lanzo por ESO!" Comienza de nuevo con su risa aguda y chillona y de hecho, comienza a chocar las manos con sus amigas.

Claramente, ya han bebido demasiado. Si existía una oportunidad de que sacara algún tipo de información de esta chica, ahora no tengo esperanza, considerando que ya está bastante pasada de copas.

"¡Oh cielos, mi hermana va a volverse LOCA cuando te vea aquí! Está en el tocador de damas ahora. ¿Con quién dijiste que estabas?"

"No lo hice… dije que trabajaba aquí," reafirmo con una sonrisa insegura.

"Jajajaja, Izz, lo que digas. Oh mira, aquí viene. ¡BROOKEY! ¡Oye Brooke!" Empieza a agitar incontrolablemente sus brazos como si tratara de aterrizar un 747 en el Boulevard Long Beach.

Miro a la mujer caminando hacia mí, que solo podría describir como una rubia explosiva. No sabía que las _Barbies_ de la vida real existieran. ¿No leí en alguna parte que si la muñeca Barbie de verdad hubiera sido humana, la talla de su busto comparado con la de su cintura y sus caderas, no le permitiría caminar derecha?

Sí, bueno, esto acabó con el mito.

"Mierda. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Isabella Swan… ¿o es King, ahora? Nunca creí que tendría que verte de nuevo."

Mis ojos se abren al ver la reacción de esta chica hacia mí. No sé qué decir, su opinión de mí parece ser menos que magnánima; si fuera una apostadora, diría que no es mi más grande fan.

"¿Dónde está tu esposo? Un pajarito me dijo que finalmente iba a dar el sí hace algunos años. Aunque no puedo imaginar por qué, sobre todo contigo," añade rodando los ojos de forma ofensiva.

Mi mente da vueltas. Hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo a la vez. Apenas empiezo a aceptar a esta persona, Angela, como una de mis conocidas de hace años, antes de que llegara su hermana y empezara a hablarme despectivamente como si no mereciera lamer sus Jimmy Choos.

"Oh Brookey, no seas una mala perdedora y cuida tus modales," Angela la reprende. Sus dos amigas se han quedado sospechosamente calladas y siguen la conversación como si vieran un partido de tenis.

"¿En serio vamos a jugar este juego, Isabella? ¿No tienes nada qué decir?" Echa su cabello hacia atrás y deja su bolso sobre la mesa. "¿Vas a actuar como si no me conocieras?" Brooke se sienta y chasquea su lengua mientras continúa en un murmullo que estoy segura quiere que yo escuche, "Supongo que todos sabemos de quién heredaste lo de hacerte el tonto… joder, tu padre siempre fue un despistado."

Cuando finalmente abro la boca para encarar esas confusas acusaciones lanzadas hacia mí a gran velocidad, veo y siento a Edward ponerse a mi lado e interviene la conversación.

"Muyyyy bien, damas. Um, Bella va a tomar un descanso ahora, así que Alicia aquí presente, estará más que feliz de atenderlas. Me tomé la libertad de traerles una jarra de café mientras deciden qué cenar."

"Oh Dios mío, mira quién es. Jesús, sí que has rebajado tus estándares, ¿no es así Isabella? ¿El jodido chico de la cabaña? ¿En serio?"

Se vuelve hacia Edward y continúa con su diatriba.

"¿No te jodió ella ya lo suficiente, chico de la cabaña? ¿Con sus caprichosos coqueteos de ahora sí mañana no? Nunca te quiso entonces porque no eras suficientemente bueno, ¿ahora está actuando como si te quisiera? Sufriste por ella verano tras verano, ¿finalmente la sacaste de una follada de tu sistema? Dios sabe que no se lo estaba dando a Alec, tal vez finalmente abrió las piernas para ti."

Veo que Edward abre su boca, con las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose. Está visiblemente alterado. Yo me he desconectado oficialmente… demasiado estúpida y conmocionada para formar alguna palabra. Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, pero entonces la voz de James se escucha entre las acusaciones y crueldad; habla en voz baja pero con firmeza.

"Señoritas. Este es un lugar familiar, voy a pedirles que bajen la voz o van a tener que irse," luego se vuelve hacia Edward y le susurra algo al oído, a lo que Edward asiente en respuesta.

"O sea, honestamente, no eras lo suficientemente buena para Alec, y te atreves a creer que eres demasiado buena para cualquiera… él debió haberte dejado en…"

Estoy atónita escuchando la diatriba de esta chica desaparecer en la distancia cuando siento la fuerte mano de Edward en mi espalda baja guiándome por el restaurante, hacia la puerta trasera y saliendo al estacionamiento.

No es hasta que llegamos a mi coche que recupero el habla.

"¿Qué—qué demonios fue todo eso?" Estoy señalando hacia el bar como si él no supiera exactamente dónde estamos y lo que acaba de ocurrir. "Edward, ¿sabes quiénes son esas mujeres?"

Frotando su rostro bruscamente con sus manos, responde, "Sí, las conozco. Mira, déjame seguirte a casa. Podemos hablar ahí… quiero decir, si estás de acuerdo. Puedo explicarte algunas cosas. Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso. Lamento no haber podido detenerlo a tiempo."

Asiento. No tengo idea qué pensar o qué decir. Edward dijo que me ayudaría, así que voy a esperar.

Pero siento que se forma un enfermizo vacío en mi estómago. Más fealdad revelada.

Si Edward hubiera sido una perra maliciosa, podría haberme dicho lo mismo el mes pasado cuando nos encontramos… de nuevo.

Camino hacia mi coche después que Edward me diera las llaves pero me paro en seco y me doy la vuelta diciendo la única cosa lógica que viene a mi mente.

"¡Pero espera! ¡Ni siquiera terminé mi turno o mis responsabilidades para antes de cerrar!"

Edward bufa, con una media sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sales en unos veinte minutos, Bella. Y yo terminé hace unas dos horas. Vámonos. No nos necesitarán por el resto de la noche… Alicia, Meredith y James pueden manejarlo, estamos bien."

"Oh… de acuerdo."

"Oye, ¿comiste algo durante tu turno?"

¿Qué? ¿Me está preguntando sobre comida? Sacudo mi cabeza para concentrarme. "No. No he comido desde el desayuno."

"De acuerdo, te diré qué, voy por unas cosas y luego voy a tu casa. Te prepararé la cena. Te debo la comida que no tuviste oportunidad de consumir en el restaurante porque nos saturamos durante la hora pico de la cena."

"Edward, no tienes que cocinar para mí. No siempre como aquí durante mi turno."

"Bueno, entonces definitivamente te debo, ¿no es así?" Decide actuar con ligereza en una situación que provoca incomodidad. "Voy justo detrás de ti, solo voy rápidamente al supermercado. Dame diez minutos."

Paso saliva y asiento otra vez. Estoy muy conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar en el restaurante. "Está bien… te veo al rato."

Conduzco de regreso a mi casa, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ocurrió esta noche.

¿Por qué demonios fue esa chica tan cruel y vulgar? ¿Y por qué hizo ese comentario mordaz sobre hacerme la tonta como mi padre?

¿Y qué podría haberle hecho o dicho a Edward hace años, que esta chica sabe y haría que le lanzara esos insultos acusaciones tan horribles y desagradables?

Con Edward de camino a mi casa, supongo que estoy por averiguarlo.

* * *

 **(1) Doublemint es una marca de chicles americana que para sus anuncios usaba unas gemelas rubias.**

* * *

 _ **Tal parece que el pasado está alcanzando a Bella, y poco tiempo le está dejado a Edward para aclarar todo de una vez. Pero que horrible mujer esa Brooke, ¿qué creen que habrá detrás de su reacción a ver a Bella? Erica ya me dio su teoría y me encantaría saber la de ustedes. Y para colmo, Tori no parece querer dejar en paz el tema de la mudanza a California, pero lo que dijo Edward creo que dejó muy clara su posición al respecto. ¿Pero será que Tori lo deje libre tan fácilmente? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me gustaría conocer sus teorías, así que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews, sino saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Solo recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, aliceforever85, Say's, nydiac10, Vrigny, ELIZABETH, alejandra1987, Esal, anybella, Manligrez, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mel. ACS, SharOn, Maryluna, Nadiia16, jupy, Marie Sellory, PRISOL, MariePrewettMellark, Danny CullenMa, freedom2604, Adriu, Lady Grigori, carolaap, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, somas, Tecupi, kiztiapotter, Jade HSos, Isabelfromnowon, YessyVL13, dushakis, Yoliki, desiblack, debynoe12, lagie, cary, JessMel, Melany, Sully YM, Raquel Adorno, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Smedina, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, karoSwan, piligm, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, angryc, injoa, Jeniferserena, Mafer, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, OnlyMe 12, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, tulgarita, Techu y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	22. El efecto dominó

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintiuno~**

 **BPOV**

"Hola."

"Hola. Traigo regalos… bueno, comida en realidad. Será una cena ligera. Ñoquis en salsa a la boloñesa, ensalada y pan de ajo, ¿está bien?"

"¡Sí, suena genial! Entra."

Mantengo la puerta abierta con una sonrisa cuando él pasa rozando junto a mí, dejando las bolsas marrones de compra sobre la isla de la cocina y empieza a abrir y cerrar gabinetes y cajones.

"¿Tienes un abrelatas?"

"Umm, sí," me pongo detrás de él, lo saco del cajón y se lo entrego, "¿Puedo ayudar con algo?"

"Solo sírvenos algo de vino, voy a empezar con la salsa."

Veinte minutos después, se me hace agua la boca. El agua salada está a punto de hervir, la ensalada está preparada, el pan de ajo necesita unos cinco minutos más en el horno, y Edward está junto a la olla de la salsa, revolviendo cada pocos minutos.

O sea, no me malinterpreten, la cena huele fantástico, pero ver a Edward moverse por la habitación como si fuera dueño del lugar me ha dejado toda excitada. Me gusta verlo en mi cocina… me gusta verlo concentrado mientras sazona la carne molida, añade el puré de tomate y luego otros ingredientes esenciales que tiene esparcidos por toda la encimera… hablando de…

"Entonces, ¿supongo que también disfrutas del aspecto de la cocina del negocio? ¿No solo ser el del dinero y los números?"

"Oh sí, quiero decir, James y yo aprendimos un montón de cosas de mi mamá y nuestras abuelas; nuestra familia siempre ha sido muy cercana. Hemos conservado recetas… simplemente es algo natural para nosotros, al crecer rodeados de tantos cocineros talentosos en nuestra familia. James perfeccionó sus habilidades en la CIA **(1)** … el mío es más un talento en bruto, todavía un poco tosco," añade con un maldito guiño, portando su sonrisa torcida.

Paso saliva con fuerza, manteniendo el contacto visual con Edward.

Tiene que saber lo que me está haciendo.

Estoy casi segura que comencé a derretirme después de escucharlo decir las palabras "en bruto y tosco" con unos segundos de separación.

Jesús. ¿Hace calor aquí?

"Entonces, ¿está es tu salsa convencional?" Pregunto, tratando de distraer mi atención de la innegable oleada de calor que siento entre mis piernas.

"¿Salsa convencional?"

"Sí, ya sabes, la que pones en todo tipo de fideos diferentes." Veo que Edward se tensa y visiblemente hace una mueca. "¿Qué?" ¿Qué dije?"

Coloca el cucharón en el posa cucharas, se vuelve hacia mí, pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y dice, "Prométeme que nunca… JAMÁS… te referirás de nuevo a la pasta como 'fideos'… es un pecado cardinal, Bella. En serio, incluso estoy casi seguro que podría ser el onceavo mandamiento."

Me rio entre dientes y luego me detengo, al darme cuenta que está hablando completamente en serio.

"Ohhh, está bien. Tomas muy en serio tu pash-taa, ¿eh?" Le digo bromeando, disfrutando de la charla.

"Bueno, no tienes que decirlo así," se ríe, "Solo te hago saber que los únicos fideos en el planeta son los fideos Ramen, los del _lo mein_ , los fideos chinos y los fideos con huevo. Todo lo demás es pasta, macarrones, o puedes referirte al tipo específico de pasta… como esta noche vamos a comer ñoqui."

"Ñoqui."

"Sí, ñoqui, está hecho de papas y harina y no, esta no es mi 'salsa convencional', simplemente es la clase de salsa que va mejor con este tipo de pasta, en mi opinión. Probablemente hago unos seis tipos diferentes de salsa. Pero para esta salsa, uso ñoqui o _cavatelli_."

"Muy bien, enséñeme, chef Cullen… ¿qué tenemos en esta salsa a la boloñesa?"

"Bueno, tenemos la carne molida sazonada con algo de ajo, puré de tomate, pesto, champiñones, vino y algo de agua."

"Huele fantástico. Supongo que tendrás que hacerme otro tipo diferente de pasta en alguna otra ocasión, para que puedas presumir una nueva salsa."

Me mira pensativo y sonríe, "Tienes un trato."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de la cena y casi dos botellas de vino, salimos a la terraza trasera, con copas llenas en la mano, listos para conversar.

Esto se ha sentido sospechosamente como una cita toda la noche.

Me encantaría creer que es así, pero su fiesta de compromiso es en cinco días.

Tengo que dejar de torturarme.

Esta es solo una visita amistosa para cenar y conversar.

Hemos podido mantener la conversación bastante ligera hasta ahora, pero sé que Edward está listo para abrirse… sobre todo sobre la monstruosa mujer en el bar esta noche.

"Entonces… ¿qué puedes decirme sobre esa chica en el bar esta noche? ¿Brooke algo? Ni siquiera escuché su apellido. ¿Cómo la conozco?"

"Su familia rentaba una cabaña por un periodo de tiempo cada verano. No estaban ahí todo el tiempo, normalmente por un mes, creo. Como sea, a ella uhh, le gustaba tu novio, mucho en realidad. Siempre estuvo muy celosa de ti."

"De acuerdo, pero todas esas cosas odiosas que estaba diciendo me hicieron pensar que es mucho más que celos porque estuviese enamorada en secreto de mi novio," declaro, aún incapaz de unir las piezas.

"Sí, aunque no estoy seguro que tan 'en secreto' fue en realidad."

Levanto mis cejas preguntando en silencio. _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?_

"¿Alec me estaba engañando? ¿Cuándo fue eso?"

Edward sacude su cabeza y suelta la proverbial sopa. "No sé cuándo comenzó, pero de hecho, yo los sorprendí en algún momento. Creo que fue en mi tercer año trabajando en las cabañas."

" _Wow_. Y los sorprendiste…" Agito mi mano en un movimiento circular, asumiendo que puede atar los cabos sin que yo declare lo obvio.

Asiente, levantando sus cejas.

"Excelente. ¿Y ese era mi prometido? ¡Qué joyita!" Ruedo mis ojos, preguntándome que podría haber estado pensado cuando acepté casarme con ese canalla.

"No era tu prometido en ese entonces."

"Pero era mi novio."

"Sí."

"Bueno, ¿cuál fue mi reacción cuando me enteré? ¿Me dijiste cómo los sorprendiste?"

"Lo hice… al menos, lo intenté."

"Lo intentaste. No quise escuchar la verdad, ¿eh?" _Muchacha tonta_. No puedo creer que era una muchacha tonta.

"No, no fue solo eso. En realidad, no estábamos en los mejores términos," la voz de Edward se hace más baja cuando se vuelve hacia otro lado por un momento.

"¿Por qué?"

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí después que veo su pecho subir y bajar, exhalando exageradamente como si esto fuera un problemón que estuviera a punto lanzar. "Uhh, bueno, se puede decir que después de nuestro rompimiento tuvimos algunos altibajos."

"¿Nuestra relación y rompimiento no fue durante tu primer verano trabajando en las cabañas?" Asiente, tomando un trago de su vino. "De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema? ¿Por qué no pudimos dejarlo atrás y llevarnos bien?"

"Nuestro rompimiento no fue precisamente sencillo… para ninguno de nosotros… y luego se volvió inmensamente peor."

Respondo asintiendo pensativa. Si mi madre hizo que nos separáramos, estoy segura que fue muy difícil simplemente alejarnos del otro, sabiendo que aún teníamos fuertes sentimientos… pero…

"¿Peor, cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió?" Digo en voz alta, en vez de pensarlo.

"Preparé un montaje para ti." Me dice, con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"¿Preparaste qué?"

"Preparé un montaje para que me sorprendieras en algo que te lastimaría."

Arrugo mis ojos en confusión. ¿Lastimarme? Pero yo de verdad le gustaba… incluso tal vez más que 'gustarle'. No hemos avanzado tanto en nuestra conversación, así que a este punto solo puedo especular.

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Porque nuestro rompimiento fue una tortura para ambos, Bella," explica con un ligero temblor en su voz. "Tuvimos un tiempo increíble juntos durante esas seis semanas. Fue muy difícil solo alejarnos… sobre todo porque nos veíamos todos los días, durante todo el día. De modo que tomé una decisión. Una mierda de decisión completamente ilógica, que pensé podría ayudarnos a ambos a superar el dolor que estábamos sintiendo." Lo veo tomarse de un trago el resto de su vino y empezar a llenar su copa.

Oh, cielos.

"De acuerdo… eso no suena bien… aunque parece que tenías buenas intenciones," estoy consciente que la entonación de mi voz sugiere que estoy cuestionando su habilidad de decidir… pero tenía diecisiete años… Dios sabe que no disfruto ser juzgada por lo que hice a los diecisiete, o dieciséis, o quince años… o… _ugh._

"Sí, las tenía. Realmente las tenía, pero después que todo me explotara en la cara, me di cuenta fue lo peor que podría haber hecho… para los dos." Edward sacude su cabeza, todavía molesto por esos eventos del pasado.

Me preparo, esperando lo mejor, pero preparándome para lo peor.

"Muy bien, entonces suéltalo… ¿qué hiciste?"

"Hice creyeras que ligué con otra chica."

"¿Qué ligaste? ¿A qué te refieres con ligar?" Pregunto, dudosa.

"Ella estaba desnuda con solo una toalla a su alrededor, y yo tenía desabotonados mis pantalones con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello. Nos sorprendiste en tu cabaña."

"Uy, ¿y tu intención era que te viera así?" Declaro, sintiéndome un poco indignada, aun cuando es una historia que está siendo contada, y no un recuerdo emocional con el que esté luchando.

"Sí. Pensé que si podía conseguir que realmente te enojaras conmigo, me prestarías menos atención y haría nuestro tortuoso rompimiento un poco más tolerable."

"Tortuoso rompimiento, ¿eh?"

"Sí… al menos, eso era lo que creíamos que era en ese entonces. Quiero decir, con toda honestidad, éramos unos niños, Bella. ¿Qué sabíamos realmente del amor y de pérdidas en ese entonces? Era lo más adulto que conocíamos… y nuestros sentimientos eran reales, pero estábamos actuando como Romeo y Julieta… como si nunca podríamos respirar de nuevo si no podíamos estar juntos."

"Vaya, entonces, hiciste que los sorprendiera." Hago una pausa mirando hacia el océano. "¿Y qué hiciste tú en respuesta?"

"Nada."

"¿Nada?" Mi mandíbula se abre. "¿Dejaste que me fuera? ¿No fuiste detrás de mí y trataste de explicarte, en lo absoluto?"

"No."

"Caramba. Eso es muy cruel, jefe. Recuérdame nunca romper contigo de nuevo." Me rio entre dientes por la ironía de todo.

"Sé que de verdad suena como una mierda. Asumí que si te dejaba creer en la mentira, podrías seguir con tu vida. Que me olvidarías sin problema… que nos olvidaríamos uno del otro."

"¿Y sucedió así? Bueno, supongo que debe haber sucedido así, si terminé casada y tú estás aquí comprometido, ¿cierto?"

"Si pudiera volver en el tiempo para cambiar lo que ocurrió, créeme, lo haría, porque lo que ocurrió después comenzó el nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida. En el que tú me torturas todos los días, no solo actuando como una mocosa malcriada, sino también al arrojarme a la cara tu nueva relación."

"¿Mi nueva relación?"

"Sí, con Alec."

"¿Cuándo lo conocí?"

"El mismo maldito fin de semana en que puse mi brillante plan en acción. Creo que lo conociste la noche siguiente," ladra mientras sacude la cabeza.

" _Wow_. Me movía rápido, ¿eh? Debes haber dudado de mis sentimientos por ti si estaba tan dispuesta a entrar en otra relación con alguien más así como así."

"Probablemente tanto como tú dudaste de mis sentimientos por ti después de sorprenderme en el montaje. Pero te juro Bella, juro que nada pasó con ella. Era alguien que conocías… bueno, que tu familia conocía. Llamabas a sus padres 'tía y tío', pero no estaban relacionados contigo. Como sea, tenían una hija que era mayor que tú, también mayor que yo, en realidad, y simplemente… sucedió. Fue algo sin pensar, realmente ni siquiera lo había planeado… solo se me ocurrió y…"

"De acuerdo, puedes ahorrarme los detalles, Edward. Quiero decir, sé que no recuerdo nada de eso, pero ya me siento incómoda pensando en ti ligando con otra chica y permitiendo que te sorprendiera, haciéndome pensar que tuviste sexo con ella, cuando estás diciendo que ni siquiera estuvo cerca." Tomo un gran trago de vino para calmar mis nervios.

"No lo estuvo. Apenas si nos besamos. Ella se me había estado lanzando toda la semana que se quedaron con ustedes. Cuando me percaté que si permitía que nos vieras juntos, probablemente te marcharías, solo lo hice. Fue cruel y estúpido y comenzó un efecto dominó de eventos que nunca esperé que ocurrieran. No sé qué más decir, salvo que lo siento."

Me quedo callada. En realidad, a estas alturas, no sé qué decir. Edward me está diciendo que él tomó una decisión épicamente estúpida después de que fuimos forzados a romper por mi madre. Y esta decisión no solo solidificó nuestro rompimiento, sino que puso en marcha eventos que condujeron a mi relación con Alec, mi novio/prometido infiel y ahora difunto esposo, así como a la actual relación de Edward con Tori. De no ser por la interferencia de mi madre y su tonto montaje… ¿todavía estaríamos juntos?

Mi cerebro está sobrecargado. Sin embargo, esto es lo que pedí… respuestas a mis preguntas que solo él sabía. Es solo que nunca creí que lo que Edward sabía, que lo que Edward hizo, fuera una parte tan grande de mi historia.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Pregunta, sin mirarme, sino a sus dedos, que juegan perezosamente con la base de su copa.

"En muchas cosas, supongo. Principalmente en mi madre y en la mujer tan desgraciada que parece haber sido siempre. Pero me gustaría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿qué estás pensando?"

"De hecho, estoy pensando que estoy un poco ebrio. Necesitaba valor líquido para pasar por toda esa mierda que acabo de volcar en ti. ¿Te importa si preparo algo de café?"

Sonrío al escuchar su sincera respuesta, pero entiendo la evasión. Yo misma me estoy sintiendo bastante pasadita de copas. Agarro su muñeca para echarle un vistazo a su reloj, enfocando poco a poco los borrosos números.

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Son las 12:30! ¡No puedo creer que hemos estado conversando por tanto tiempo! ¿De verdad quieres beber café a esta hora?"

"Naa, en realidad no. Pero tengo que tratar de espabilarme un poco para conducir el resto del camino a casa. Si trato de caminar los más de tres kilómetros, voy a terminar desmayado en las dunas de hierba en alguna parte, con pulgas de arena mordiéndome dondequiera."

Antes de pensarlo, suelto lo que realmente deseo.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¡Incluso puedo ofrecerte un colchón con mantas y almohadas! Mucho mejor que el alojamiento que nos proporcionaste el viernes por la noche." Le doy una sonrisa sarcástica, me levanto de la mesa, agarro nuestras copas de vino y me dirijo hacia la puerta mientras Edward se levanta detrás de mí.

"¡Oye! ¿Esa fue una pulla? ¡Trataba de hacer lo mejor que pude, señorita Patosa McTropiezacontodo! ¡ **TÚ** fuiste la razón por la que nos convertimos en paletas humanas!"

Giro mi cabeza de golpe para darle una respuesta sarcástica y pierdo mi equilibrio con el pequeño borde de la puerta deslizante. Afortunadamente, Edward tiene reflejos de rayo y me agarra por la cintura antes de que caiga de bruces en el piso de la cocina.

"¡ _Wow_! Arriba. ¿Estás segura que estás bien, Patosa?"

Me sostiene con firmeza contra su pecho, mi cuerpo perpendicular al suyo. Levanto la vista para ver que estoy a solos unos centímetros de distancia de su fantástica mandíbula cubierta de ligera barba.

¿No dije una vez que quería lamer esta cosa?

Sip. Estoy segura que lo hice. Lamerla como una paleta.

Dejo de desfallecer por sus espectaculares rasgos masculinos y respondo juguetona, "Me carcajeo. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o no?"

"¿Me estás invitando a tu cama, Bella?" Bromea ebrio, y arquea su ceja jodidamente _sexy_.

"No. Te estoy invitando a **UNA** cama… no a **MI** cama. **TÚ** tienes una prometida que estaría sumamente cabreada de saber que te acurrucaste conmigo dos noches en menos de cuatro días… sobre todo la semana antes de tu fiesta de compromiso, amigo."

Yyyyyyy, silencio.

Es como si un coche frenara de golpe en una calle tranquila y los frenos hicieran ese chirrido "IIIIIIRRR".

 _Vaya manera de mencionar a la prometida, Bella._

¡La aguafiestas… esa soy yo!

Edward intenta enderezarse y abrir más sus ojos para despertarse del estupor de su embriagues.

"Solo estoy bromeando. Pero sí, quiero decir, solo dormiré aquí en el sofá si no te importa."

"¿Estás seguro? O sea, tengo seis recámaras arriba, Edward. Cinco de ellas están acumulando polvo. Creo que deberías subir conmigo y dormir en una cama como una persona normal. Te sentirás reanimado por la mañana y luego podemos hablar más sobre… nosotros."

"¿Nosotros?" Edward repite, con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Sí… oye, ¿no tuvimos hoy temprano esta conversación pero al revés? Bueno, técnicamente, ayer. ¿En tu oficina?" Agarro su mano y empiezo conducirlo por las escaleras a una de las habitaciones extra.

Él no pone mucha resistencia.

"Oh sí, la tuvimos. _Huh._ Supongo que "nosotros" ha estado en la mente de ambos últimamente," murmura.

Me detengo en la recámara junto a la mía y me vuelvo para verlo.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Paso saliva con fuerza tratando de volver a lo que estábamos. "Entonces… umm… te puedes quedar aquí. Si necesitas toallas o algo, todas están colocadas en el baño al otro lado del pasillo. Incluso tengo cepillos y pasta de dientes nuevos. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites."

Se recarga contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos a media asta y susurra, "Gracias, Bella. De haber sabido que volveríamos a tener una pijamada, hubiera empacado mis pijamas."

"Bueno, podría prestarte una de las mías, pero probablemente te verías ridículo en mi camiseta sin mangas del monstruo come galletas y los pantalones cortos para dormir con migajas de galleta a juego. Supongo que tendrás que improvisar. ¡Solo haz lo que normalmente harías!" Añado con un manotazo a su antebrazo al mismo tiempo que me balanceo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Normalmente duermo en bóxer."

"Bien, ahí tienes," digo mientras siento que el rubor sube lentamente por mi cuello.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que Edward está frente a mí, con su cabeza inclinada hacia mi oído, su cálido aliento dulce con vino soplando en mi oído, "Pero verás… el problema es, que no estoy usando uno."

Cierro mis ojos, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás… ebria no solo por el vino, sino también por el hombre frente a mí.

Estoy totalmente bajo su hechizo.

Necesito recuperar la cordura antes de que haga algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos, como saltarle encima como una gata salvaje.

No. No cuando está comprometido.

Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos y levanto la vista, haciendo contacto visual. "Duerme bien."

Asiente y continúa observándome al caminar hacia mi puerta.

"Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

" _¿Tienes tu llave en el bolso?"_

" _Nop, ¡oh bueno!_ _ ***HIPIDO***_ _¡Supongo que podemos volver a la fieeeesta!"_

" _Olvídalo. Solo mete tu mano en mi bolsillo del frente, ahí tengo la llave maestra."_

 _En los noventa segundos que el ascensor se tardó en llegar al_ penthouse _, Isabella consiguió mover y reajustar su cuerpo hasta que rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas sujetan firmemente mi cintura como un bebé koala sujetándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

" _De acuerdo, entonces tengo que soltar tu cuello… no dejes que me caiga."_

" _Te tengo, lo prometo."_

 _Siento que desliza ambas manos en mis bolsillos traseros y aprieta mi trasero mientras busca la llave._

" _No está la llave, Edwaaaaard," susurra seductoramente junto a mi oído, con su aliento a tequila llegando a mi nariz._

" _Dije bolsillo del frente, tontita. Solo estabas tratando de manosearme."_

" _¡Ups! Me descubriste," suelta una risita y tengo que rodar mis ojos. Esta chica va a ser mi muerte, lo sé._

" _ ***HIPIDO***_ _¡Ajá! Aquí está… oh, y holaaaaa," añade, meneando sus cejas y rozando mi polla siempre endureciéndose, que se posa precariamente bajo su trasero ligero de ropa. Maldita sea, puedo sentir el calor que está emanando._

 _Dios, estoy muerto._

" _¡Aquí tienes!_ _ ***HIPIDO***_ _¿Necesitas ayuda para meterla, semental?"_

" _No, puedo meterla muy bien, gracias."_

" _Mmmmm, seguro que puedes." Trata de guiñarme un ojo, pero parece más como si tuviera arena en el ojo._

" _Adentro, princesa. Bienvenida a casa."_

" _Awww, eres muy bueno conmigo," murmura, a centímetros de mis labios. "Acabas de llevarme cargada por el umbral. Eres mi príncipe. ¿Deberíamos comenzar ahora las celebraciones de la noche de bodas?"_

" _Isabella… solo… espera." La dejo caer sobre la cama y suelta unas risitas y comienza a rebotar en el colchón como un pez fuera del agua._

" _Esta es una cama de buena calidad la que tenemos aquí, mi príncipe… los resortes son casi silenciosos. Mis padres no nos escucharán… ¿te importa acompañarme y checar cuánto se sacude, amante?_ _ ***HIPIDO***_ _"_

 _Se pone a gatas y menea su sensacional trasero en mi cara, lo que, a su vez, provoca que deje escapar un gruñido inhumano de frustración sexual. En serio, ni siquiera sé por qué se molesta en usar bikini… está cubriendo una mierda en este momento._

" _Isabella, tus padres no nos escucharán porque están en Atlantic City esta noche. Y por más_ _ **agradable**_ _que sea esa invitación, con el meneo de trasero y todo, voy a tener que declinar. Estás jodidamente ebria, y te garantizo que una vez que recuperes la sobriedad y se haga de día, será de nuevo el Día de la Marmota_ _ **(2)**_ _; y vas a odiarme otra vez. Justo como siempre lo haces. Todos. Los. Días."_

 _Mis palabras parecen asustarla. Se queda callada y se desploma sobre su estómago, metiendo sus brazos bajo su rostro y volviendo su cabeza a un lado hacia mí._

 _Me siento al borde de su cama después de subir el edredón hasta sus omóplatos y con cuidado quitarle la bandita elástica de su cabello en cola de caballo._

" _Nunca podría odiarte, Edward," susurra, escuchándose afligida. "Te echo de menos. Todos. Los. Días."_

 _Veo una lágrima caer de sus preciosos ojos castaños mientras continúa, "… más de lo que nunca sabrás."_

* * *

 **(1) Instituto Culinario de América.**

* * *

 _ **Una noche de revelaciones, Edward se vio forzado a contarle parte de la historia a Bella (porque sin duda se habrán dado cuenta que todavía hay muchas dudas que aclarar) y ahora entendemos por qué Bella se portó tan mal con Edward, pero, ¿será esa la única razón por la que Edward se expresó tan mal de Bella cuando la encontró de nuevo? Porque sin duda Edward reconoce que su actitud tuvo mucho que ver con lo que él hizo, así que, ¿qué más habrá por ahí? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y todavía falta por averiguar lo que sin duda muchas de ustedes se preguntan, ¿por qué sus padres permitieron que se casara con un tipo como Alec, después de lo que intentó hacer con ella? Algunas lo han expresado en sus reviews, así que todavía hay tela de dónde cortar :P Como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y teorías, y si no saben qué escribir, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo. Lo importante es saber de ustedes y que disfrutan de la historia, y recuerden, las autoras originales están al tanto de su respuesta a sus historias, quieren saber si vale la pena arriesgarse a una traducción. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review. Además de que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nancy, jupy, somas, kaja0507, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, PRISOL Nadiia16, Esal, nydiac10, Cary, alejandra1987, Techu, YessyVL13, desiblack, Lizdayanna, Isabelfromnowon, SharOn, MariePrewettMellark, Jade HSos, Marie Sellory, Maryluna, Tecupi, carolaap, EriCastelo, debynoe12, Smedina, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, dushakis, Vrigny, Melany, injoa, patymdn, JessMel, Tata XOXO, Say's, glow0718, torrespera172, cavendano13, aliceforever85, BereB, Vanina Iliana, Sully YM, piligm, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Amy Lee, tulgarita, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos, Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	23. Finales e inicios

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintidós~**

 **EPOV**

Escucho el sonido de mi alarma en alguna parte en la distancia, pero es amortiguado.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Los mismos tonos dobles, una y otra vez.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Oh Dios, haz que se detenga.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Cuando encuentre mi Blackberry, voy a lanzarlo al océano.

Abro un ojo y veo mi entorno.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Tengo el presentimiento que ya no estamos en Kansas **(1)**.

Definitivamente NO estoy en mi habitación

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Entonces lo recuerdo.

Hubo vino.

Mucho vino.

Con Bella.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más alto, más bajo-más bajo***

Mierda, lo solté todo anoche. Bueno, casi todo, de todas formas.

Cuando alcanzo mis _jeans_ para silenciar la molesta alarma, recuerdo todo con claridad.

 ***alto-alto, más alto-más al—*** … ahhh, el silencio es divino.

Me levanto y me estiro, me vuelvo a poner mis _jeans_ y mi camiseta y me dirijo al baño al otro lado del pasillo.

Después de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, abro la puerta y—

 ***GOLPAZO***

"¡Jesús! ¿Estás bien?"

Me agacho para ayudar a Bella a levantarse. Literalmente choqué con ella, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo hacia atrás.

"Sí… estoy bien," responde, frotando el puente de su nariz y parpadeando rápidamente. Puedo ver que sus ojos se ponen rojos a medida que se acumula la humedad, amenazando con derramarse. "Creo que estoy viendo estrellas. Nada como la sensación de una herida en la nariz, _ugh_."

"Dios, lo siento tanto, Bella. ¿Tienes Tylenol o ibuprofeno para el dolor?"

"Sí, iba por un poco para calmar mi loco dolor de cabeza. Siempre me duele la cabeza por la mañana después de una noche bebiendo vino."

"No me caería mal una dosis, muestra el camino."

Sigo a Bella al bajar las escaleras, tratando desesperadamente, pero fallando, de no comérmela con los ojos en su muy reveladora camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de dormir. Llegamos a la cocina, donde agarra para cada uno una botella de agua y me da tres Tylenol de acción rápida.

"Gracias."

"De nada. Con suerte estaremos como nuevos en poco tiempo," añade con una sonrisa y una mueca, frotando su pobre nariz. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí, como una roca, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Mmmm," asiente, tomando un trago de agua. "Creo que estaba dormida antes que mi cabeza tocara la almohada." Hace una pausa por un momento después de mirar alrededor, "Uh, tengo algo de tocino y huevos, ¿puedo prepararte el desayuno? ¿En agradecimiento por la cena de anoche?"

"Claro, suena bien. Tenga una cita para jugar golf con Jasper en unas horas, pero puedo quedarme por un rato."

"¿Oh sí? De hecho, yo tengo un día de salida con Alice y Rosalie mañana." Se pone a trabajar con la cafetera y el filtro.

"Ahh sí, Jazz dijo que tenía que dejar un día libre para un tratamiento de belleza para Allie. Se merece el tiempo libre. Jasper tiene unos locos horarios en el hospital."

"Sí y ella está sola con Tristan y Emerson sin ningún relevo. Ella estaba ansiando las vacaciones de Jasper tanto como él," Bella añade con una carcajada, sacando el tocino y los huevos del refrigerador.

"Lo creo. Tristan puede ser muy travieso y es todo un personaje. Creo que heredó su irresistible encanto y vivaz personalidad de su tío Edward," anuncio, con petulancia.

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¿cuándo planeas sorprenderme con esa personalidad de la que alardeas?" Se mofa.

Bufo y sacudo mi cabeza en reflexión. "Sé que fui pésimo contigo cuando reconectamos. Fue mi corazón herido el que habló. Aunque me fui hace casi unos cinco años, los sentimientos, intensos… sentimientos, que tenía por ti, supongo que en realidad nunca desaparecieron. Actué como un idiota, y tú no tenías idea por qué. No puedo decirte lo mucho que lo lamento," confieso.

"Oye, está bien. Es cierto que no lo sabía. Realmente debo haberte lastimado, así que yo debería disculparme por eso, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero es casi como si te disculparas por las acciones de alguien más. Lo juro, Bella… es muy extraño. Porque eres tú… eres tú y eres igual de inteligente y divertida y… encantadora a como lo eras hace años. Y todas las cosas malas que venían contigo, la tristeza, la actitud, la hostilidad, la—"

"¡Ah! Antes de que digas más, ¿puedes decirme qué te hice… qué te dije que hizo que me catalogaras de una forma tan desagradable? Quiero decir, mi familia debe haber sido muy rica, y si el público de anoche sirve de indicación, me hacía acompañar por algunas personalidades encantadoras," añade poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Era… era realmente así de superficial?"

No sé qué responder, así que solo me le quedo mirando mientras elijo mis palabras con el mayor cuidado.

"Bella, creo que eras un producto de tu entorno. Si no te importa que hable francamente…"

"No, por favor… es… es lo que necesito escuchar, ¿cierto? Tanto como puedas decirme, cualquier duda que puedas aclarar… sabía que tendría que haber algo malo con lo bueno."

Lo pienso por unos segundos y luego me lanzo con una proposición.

"¿Puedo hacer un trato contigo? Te diré tanto como quieras escuchar, pero si te saturas, tienes que decirme que me detenga, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ayudarte, de verdad que sí. Pero… no puedo lastimarte. No de nuevo. No tengo el estómago o el corazón para hacerlo," le suplico.

Asiente, "Sí, está bien. Es un trato."

"Muy bien. Umm, como dije anoche, tan pronto como me sorprendiste con esa chica… y mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo su nombre, era _así_ de insignificante. Bueno, después de ese incidente, tú conociste a Alec en Night in Venice."

"¿Qué es eso?" Sus cejas se arrugan en interés.

"Night in Venice. Es un evento anual en OceanCity, por lo general a finales de julio. Los dueños de botes decoran sus embarcaciones con luces: todo tipo de naves flotantes, de botes de remos hasta yates y catamaranes, todos navegan por la bahía. Algunas veces incluso tienen temas y crean grandes carrozas en sus botes, como las que ves en un desfile de bienvenida o lo que sea. En fin, es un evento muy grande, uno de los desfiles de botes más grandes en el mundo. La gente viene de todas partes para verlo."

Bella está escuchando con atención, así que continúo.

"Así que, era una gran noche en Ocean City y la familia King vino a la ciudad. Tu papá conocía a Royce… de sus trabajos, supongo. Su familia rentó una cabaña por el resto del verano. Principalmente, era Alec y su mamá los que se quedaban. Royce venía de vez en cuando los fines de semana. Pero sí, tan pronto como ustedes dos se conocieron… fueron prácticamente inseparables… al menos, eso fue lo que me mostraste."

"Me pregunto si realmente me gustaba, o si solo estaba tratando de lastimarte," interrumpe, deliberadamente.

Suspiro en respuesta a lo que piensa. "No lo sé. Parecías contenta con él a tu lado. Te aseguraste de mostrarme en cada oportunidad que Alec era exactamente a quién querías. Estabas encima de él… sentada en su regazo, dejando que masajeara tu piel con loción bronceadora, tomándose de la mano, besándose… te aseguraste que lo presenciara todo prácticamente día a día, por el resto del verano y los años siguientes.

"Además de eso, tu actitud fue brutal. Siempre te aseguraste que supiera cuál era mi lugar. Me dejabas muerto todos los días, algunas veces con las solicitudes más ridículas… pero no podía darme el lujo de ignorarte. Mi supervisor era un buen tipo, sabía que tú me dificultabas las cosas, pero su jefe era un verdadero tipo difícil… y tú lo sabías."

"¿Cómo lo sabía?"

"Te conté cuando estuvimos juntos que mi jefe era genial, pero que su supervisor, Sam, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Ya sabes, 'el cliente siempre tiene la razón'. Nuestras cabezas estarían en la guillotina en cualquier momento. Él sabía que el verdadero dinero estaba en las cabañas, y sobre todo con las familias que venían años tras año. La tuya era una de esas familias. Así que después que rompimos, me recordabas constantemente que tenías a Sam en marcación rápida, y que se enteraría si hacía algo menos de lo que me pediste."

"Buen Dios, ¿cómo me aguantaste? ¿Qué me dio el derecho de actuar de esa forma con otra persona, por no decir el chico que había sido mi novio, a quién había profesado tenerle tanto cariño?"

La miro a los ojos y me encojo de hombros. No puedo pretender comprender su motivación en ese entonces. Siempre supe que la lastimé con el montaje, pero después de un tiempo, su constante castigo mental y verbal me hizo cuestionarme si todo el tiempo fue realmente así. Una mocosa mimada y egoísta, a la que le daban todo, y nunca cuestionaron sus motivos o cómo trataba a otros.

"¿Trataba a todos de esa forma? ¿O solo a ti?"

"Bueno, yo era el asignado a tu _penthouse_ y tu cabaña. Tenías una interacción mínima con los otros chicos de las cabañas y el personal, y aunque siempre fuiste bastante dura con todos, creo que fuiste más dura conmigo."

"¿Y tú solo eras un masoquista? ¿No podías pedir que te quitaran de ese asignación en particular?"

"Lo intenté," me eché a reír al recordarlo. Dios, ella me encabronó en ese entonces. "Al final del primer verano, solicité mi transferencia de responsabilidades para el próximo verano. Mi jefe, Billy, dijo que si tu familia volvía, no tendría que trabajar en tu cabaña o tu _suite_ en el hotel."

"Déjame adivinar."

"Sí, haz tres conjeturas y las primeras dos no cuentan," me rio entre dientes en respuesta. "Tan pronto como llegaste el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos de ese segundo verano, Tyler fue a tu cabaña a preguntar si necesitabas algo e hiciste un maldito berrinche, gritando y demandando ver a Billy y a Sam. Fue un desastre."

"¿Todo porque tú no ibas a ser mi chico de la cabaña ese verano?"

"Sip."

"¿Alguna vez consideraste simplemente renunciar?"

Encojo un hombro y soy honesto con ella. "Lo hice, brevemente. Luego decidí que no iba a permitir que me corrieras de la ciudad. Sabía la carrera que quería al terminar el instituto y era importante para mí aprender tanto como pudiera sobre la gestión de hoteles y restaurantes. Y, sin ofender, pero eras solo una chica. No podía permitir que fueras más grande que mis sueños. Si permitía que me afectaras, significaría que te estaba permitiendo ser más importante que yo… y no iba a permitir eso. Me decidí por mí, así que me quedé."

Sacudió su cabeza en frustración. "Bueno, me alegra que tomarás la mejor decisión para ti, aún si no te lo facilité después de nuestro rompimiento. ¿Y por qué hice un berrinche como ese? ¿Había intentado resolver las cosas contigo? ¿Traté de contactarte en la temporada baja o algo así?"

"No, para nada. Te fuiste el día del trabajo, y no te vi de nuevo hasta que volviste el siguiente verano."

"Y todavía estaba con Alec… quiero decir, ¿hasta dónde sabes?"

Asiento, viéndola ponerse roja en su rostro y completamente alterada.

 _Aquí viene._

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué DEMONIOS? ¿Solo hice eso para asegurarme que pudiera torturarte día tras día durante todo el verano siguiente?"

"Los siguientes tres veranos… sí."

Se levanta de un salto de la mesa y empieza a caminar dando pisotones, agitando sus brazos como una persona loca, escupiendo insultos y comentarios venenosos hacia su antiguo yo y su antigua vida.

"¡Muy bien, detente, DETENTE!" Me levanto de mi silla y levanto mis manos. "Bella, es suficiente. ¿Estás listas para terminar con 'Esta es tu vida, Bella Swan… err, King? Porque estoy jodidamente seguro que yo si lo estoy."

Se desploma de nuevo en su asiento y empieza a frotar su sien. "Sí. Sí, por favor. Creo que he tenido suficiente por este día. Creo que mi dolor de cabeza volvió con ganas."

Sacudo mi cabeza en respuesta y me arrodillo frente a su silla para que nuestros ojos estén al mismo nivel. "Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, Bella. Sé que quieres saber qué ocurrió en ese entonces… pero no todo es lindo. Al menos, no las partes que puedo compartir contigo."

"Me estoy dando cuenta de eso, _Jesús_ , ¿cómo puedes siquiera soportar el mirarme en este momento?" Su voz está gorjeando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Es mucho más fácil de lo que podrías pensar, créeme."

"Bueno, vas a tener que explicarme eso otro día. Porque por lo que me dijiste, no podría soportar el verme, mucho menos darme la bienvenida en mi negocio y ayudarme siempre que lo pido," escupe, limpiando las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Oye, terminamos. Terminamos hasta que digas lo contrario. Solo vamos a desayunar algo y comenzar nuestro día, ¿está bien?" La tranquilizo al mismo tiempo que me pongo de pie, esperando que podamos pasar a otra cosa por ahora.

"Sí. Está bien." Se levanta de la mesa y agarra las tazas de café, "Entonces, ¿qué prefieres, revueltos o fritos?"

"Mmmm. ¿Puedes hacer un 'huevo en su nido'?"

"Uhh—"

 _Oh, es tan malditamente linda._ "Hazte a un lado y prepárate para la lección número dos. Anoche fue una cena sencilla, esta mañana, un desayuno sencillo. Toma, tuesta cuatro rebanadas de pan, ¿puedes hacerlo?" Le paso la barra y agarro dos sartenes del gabinete.

"Oh, puedo tostar. ¡Solo mírame, voy a tostar tan bien estas piezas de pan, que no sabrás que te golpeó! LUEGO, uno de estos días voy a dejarte mudo con mi especialidad: perros calientes, macarrones con queso y leche con chocolate. Es muy impresionante."

"Suena como una cocina cinco estrellas, Paula Deen **(2)**. ¿La mezcla de queso en polvo imitación Kraft?"

"Nop, aún mejor, ¡ _Velveeta shells & cheese __**(3)**_!" Añade con su propia sonrisa cursi Velveeta y un tonto gesto de cabeza.

"¡Exceeeeelente!" Me echo a reír al escuchar su humor autocrítico y uso un breve momento para asimilar mi entorno.

Esta chica no tiene idea lo que me hace, el tipo de poder que tiene sobre mí. Incluso ahora, después de toda la mierda que ocurrió hace años, que puede o no se lo revele por completo alguna vez, puedo sentir que me atrapa de nuevo.

De vuelta en su exquisito, confuso y cautivador vórtice.

Simplemente, no es así con Tori. Y si soy honesto conmigo mismo, nunca lo ha sido. Por todos los buenos momentos que he tenido con Bella, entonces y ahora, hasta los más malos, no sé si alguna vez querría cambiar a toda una vida de algo cómodo y seguro con Tori cuando puedo tener el fuego y hielo que tuve y tengo con Bella.

Incluso si termino con Tori, y Bella dice, "Gracias, pero no gracias," aún valdrá la pena. Fue necesario que Bella volviera a entrar en mi vida para mostrarme que no puedo y no debo conformarme con lo que se siente cómodo. Merezco pasión, emoción, los altibajos. No quiero dar vueltas y vueltas en un aburrido carrusel.

Quiero una montaña rusa. Quiero saber que siempre va a haber algo escalofriante, estimulante y nuevo al tomar la curva.

Salí de mis pensamientos internos cuando me da los huevos y el pan tostado. Dejo caer un poco de mantequilla en el sartén, y lanzo dos rebanadas de pan tostado, después de cortar un círculo en el centro de cada una.

Después de romper un huevo en el agujero del centro de cada tostada, le espolvoreo un poco de sal y pimienta en las yemas. Tomando un trago de café, le doy vuelta a los 'nidos' cuando Bella anuncia, "¡Sin ese líquido blanco para mí, por favor!"

Me atraganto y me rio al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, sé a lo que se refiere, pero cualquier tipo normal pensaría que es un poco decepcionante escuchar a una chica en la que está interesado declarar que no quiere de ese líquido blanco.

 _Juro que algunas veces mi cerebro todavía funciona como si tuviera 15 años._

Después de calmarme, miro a Bella que se está tornando de un vivo color rojo.

"Oh, Dios mío… eso sonó jodidamente vulgar… lamento eso." Con su rostro entre sus manos y sus hombros sacudiéndose por su risa nerviosa.

Sonrío con suficiencia y continúo tomándole el pelo, "No te preocupes. Guardaré mi líquido blanco."

"¡Cierra la boca!" Se ríe, golpeándome con su cadera.

Recupero el equilibrio y le devuelvo la sonrisa con un ligero gesto de cabeza, "Sí, señorita."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de mi juego de golf con Jasper y Emmett, llamo a Tori desde los casilleros en el _country club_ y le pido que se encuentre conmigo en la posada como a las cuatro en punto. Sé que James está trabajando en Last Call, y hay un equipo de limpieza en la casa de mis padres preparándola para el fin de semana festivo. No solo van a venir mis padres a la ciudad, sino también mis dos tías y tíos.

Todos esos invitados van a venir a la costa para mi fiesta de compromiso. Una fiesta de compromiso que, en lo que a mí respecta, está a punto de volverse obsoleta.

La gente no va estar contenta, pero no puedo permitir que esto vaya más allá.

Simplemente no es correcto… para nadie… mucho menos, para mí.

Así que, aquí estoy, esperando a que Tori se presente. Con suerte llegará pronto, para poder sacar todo esto de mi pecho. No quiero lastimarla, pero engañarla hasta un minuto más sería totalmente injusto.

"Hola."

"Oh Dios mío, hiciste que me cagara del susto," respondo, poniendo mi mano sobre mi corazón.

"Sí, te veías perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Todo está bien?" Arroja sus llaves sobre la encimera y se sienta conmigo en la mesa de la cocina.

Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro preparándome para una honestidad brutal, pero ella se me adelanta.

"No vienes, ¿verdad?" Puedo escuchar la ira y el dolor en su voz, "has tomado tu decisión sobre California."

La miro a los ojos y asiento. "No puedo hacerlo, Tor. Simplemente no puedo dejar todo lo que he construido aquí. No es justo que me pidas renunciar a todo aquí para empezar de nuevo allá. Y sé lo importante que son para ti las oportunidades que se te han dado. No es justo de mi parte asumir que podrías simplemente hacerlas a un lado para volver a LBI y abrir un tranquilo salón cerca de la playa. Has estado aquí ocho días y puedo ver que estamos a años luz de distancia en nuestra forma de pensar. Quiero que seas feliz… pero también quiero ser feliz. Y sé que no seré feliz si voy a California contigo."

"Podrías intentarlo, Edward. ¿Ni siquiera estás dispuesto a intentarlo? ¡Eres mi prometido, por amor de Dios!"

Trato de mantener la cabeza fría y no dejar que me provoque. No nos hará ningún bien si los dos empezamos a gritarnos.

"Tori, vamos. Además del primer par de días de la semana pasada, cuando apenas salimos de mi recámara, todo lo que has hecho o dicho que harás es pasar tiempo lejos de Ship Bottom." Comienzo a contar cosas con mis dedos. "Has estado en Last Call una vez, pasaste todo el fin de semana en Philly, pasaste dos de los otros tres días en el club en Manahawkin donde no haces nada más que consentirte y festejar con tus amigas. Los **ÚNICOS** momentos que pasamos juntos han sido un par de comidas aquí y allá y un par de noches en la cama, completamente dormidos. Ya no tenemos nada en común, ¿no lo has visto también? _Por favor_ , dime que no estoy imaginando todo."

Rueda sus ojos y cruza sus brazos, claramente sin estar lista para admitir lo obvio.

Así que espero, sin decir una palabra.

Finalmente, se da por vencida. "No. No lo estás imaginando. Solo tenía la esperanza que si podía llevarte a la costa oeste, podrías cambiar de opinión. Creo que estás siendo de mente cerrada solo asumiendo que serás infeliz. Es increíble, Edward. Nueva Jersey ni siquiera se le compara. Este lugar vuelve a la gente complaciente y floja," añade presuntuosamente.

"Hablar mal de Jersey no va hacerte ganar este argumento. Nací en el sur de Jersey, no me avergüenzo de ello. Fui a la universidad y conseguí mi maestría en administración de empresas en Wharton, nada que despreciar. Estoy viviendo mi sueño, soy el propietario y manejo un hotel, un restaurante y bar, una compañía de _catering_ y estoy por abrir una posada de 6 habitaciones… espero que no estés insultando mis elecciones. Tú sabes que difícilmente estoy sentado sin hacer nada."

"No estoy tratando de insultarte, solo creo que podrías hacer mucho más. ¡Podrías ser el dueño de un club que frecuenten las estrellas de Hollywood! ¿Sabes el tipo de reputación que eso te daría? Nadie se presenta aquí. Solo creo que te estás subestimando. Es absolutamente increíble. Sé que te encantaría si mantuvieras la mente abierta al respecto."

"Probablemente lo disfrutaría, si estuviera de visita. Pero no puedo imaginarme empezando allá desde cero. No cuando los cuatro negocios aquí están en auge. Incluso si James consiguiera el dinero, que sé muy bien él no tiene, nunca podría mantenerlos todos en marcha. Nuestro éxito viene de nuestra sociedad. No puedo imaginar que prosperemos, si lo hacemos cada quién por su cuenta. No quiero ser yo quién te lastime, y si te fuerzo a quedarte, me odiarás."

Me sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Siempre has sido un buen hombre, Edward. Supongo que solo tenía la esperanza que aceptaras mi idea y no la cuestionaras. En el fondo, supongo que sabía que nunca podrías dejar todo lo que has construido aquí… incluso si era por mí."

La escucho murmurar un poco bajo su aliento y suspirar, pasando las manos por su cabello. "Entonces, ¿se acabó? ¿Me dejas partir? ¿Hemos terminado?"

"Acabo de decirte que no quiero forzarte a que te quedes, y no voy a ir contigo. No creo que haya mucha oportunidad para negociar."

Ella espera otro minuto más, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos y luego habla otra vez. "¿Sientes como si fuéramos más como hermano y hermana que una pareja comprometida?" Pregunta.

"No sé si hermano y hermana, pero creo que nos sentimos demasiado cómodos con el otro. Si nos extrañáramos tan desesperadamente, de la forma en que siempre lo profesamos, creo que habríamos sido inseparables durante la última semana. Supongo que fue necesario que volviéramos a estar juntos para ver que nos hemos distanciado."

"Sí, creo que sí," lo acepta con un gran suspiro, "Mierda, mis padres se VAN A PONER COMO LOCOS cuando les diga. No puedo creer que esto…terminó."

"¿Quieres que lo haga contigo? Sé que han trabajado duro en coordinar esta fiesta para nosotros. No deberías dejarles caer la bomba tú sola."

"Nah. Déjame hacerlo. Soy su niñita. Mi papá no puede soportar mis ojos de cachorro. Lo entenderán finalmente si se los digo yo sola."

"Nunca me dijiste, ¿están molestos porque no planeas volver a Nueva Jersey para establecerte?"

"Oh, uhhh… no." Muerde el interior de su mejilla y desvía la mirada por un segundo. "Saben que es una gran oportunidad para mí el quedarme en Cali. Casi puedo garantizar que van a estar enojadísimos de saber que tú no quieres ir conmigo," añade rodando los ojos y con un suspiro profundo. "Pero… tú y yo sabemos que tenemos algunos problemas que no pueden ser ignorados a estas alturas. Simplemente tendrán que aceptarlo."

"Desearía saber qué más decir para mejorarlo," añado, con sinceridad.

"¿Qué más hay qué decir? Supongo que esto se veía venir, ¿verdad? Hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo. Algunas veces las relaciones no pueden soportar la larga distancia," dice, resignada.

"Sí. Creo que sí."

Tori se levanta y se acerca a donde estoy sentado.

"¿Al menos puedo recibir un abrazo de despedida?"

Me levanto y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ella me devuelve el abrazo, pero ya se siente distante.

"¿Cuándo vuelves a L.A.?" Murmuro en su hombro cuando ella se separa.

"Bueno, me habría ido el miércoles de todos modos, y como el cuatro es lunes, sería tonto de mi parte cambiar mi boleto a estas alturas. Probablemente me vaya entonces. ¿Te veré de nuevo antes de irme?"

"Sí, me conoces, siempre corriendo. Aquí estaré… solo llámame. Sobre todo si tienes problemas con tus padres. No deberías cargar con toda la responsabilidad."

Asiente solemnemente de acuerdo. "Está bien. Te llamaré después, entonces."

Solo asiento con una sonrisa tensa en respuesta.

Al verla salir por la puerta de la cocina y bajar los escalones de atrás, siento una abrumadora sensación de alivio. No puedo decir que estoy feliz, siento la tristeza de la pérdida, pero hay una sensación de paz… como si un gran peso se levantara de mis hombros. Eso pudo haber sido mucho más desagradable. Pero terminó.

 _Wow_.

Nuevamente soltero.

No lo he sido en unos cuantos años.

Se siente extraño.

Supongo que tengo que hacer una ronda de llamadas. Y mucho qué explicar. _Ugh_. Tal vez esto no sea agradable.

Cojo mi móvil y presiono la 'M' de la marcación rápida con la primera persona que necesita saber las noticias.

"Hola, mamá."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

"¿Se supone que esto sea relajante? Porque solo me siento como un sudoroso desastre apestoso y todo lo que quiero es darme una ducha fría."

"Oh Bella, silencio. Algunas de nosotras necesitamos un humeante sauna para ayudarnos a sudar unos cuantos kilos indeseados. Di a luz a tu ahijada hace varios meses, ¿lo sabías? ¡Y sin importar lo que haga, no puedo deshacerme de estos últimos tres kilos!"

"Alice, basta. Eres hermosa. Debes estar ocultándolos muy bien, porque para mí, te ves exactamente igual al día en que te casaste," Rose trata de calmarla.

"Es muy injusto, ¿sabes? ¡Emerson es una lindura pero regordeta! ¡Nadie la juzga por sus muslos rechonchos o su triple barbilla!" Alice se queja.

"Al, ¿en serio estás hablando de tu hija a sus espaldas? Esto no puede estar bien."

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que me movía para levantarme y salir.

"Muy bien, damas, tengo que llegar a un facial y un masaje de cuero cabelludo pero necesito una ducha antes de ir a algún lado. Esta será mi primera y última experiencia en el sauna… definitivamente no soy una fan de lo sudoroso y pegajoso."

"Oh, eso es porque no has encontrado al tipo correcto… cuando lo hagas, ¡solo pensarás en lo sudoroso y pegajoso!" Rosalie y Alice sueltan unas risitas mientras yo solo sacudo mi cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

Hay un tipo. Dios sabe que es el 'correcto'. Pero pertenece a alguien más.

"Nos reuniremos contigo en el salón para el almuerzo," escucho que Alice me dice.

"Sip, las veré entonces," respondo y me dirijo a los vestidores.

Varias horas después, estoy satisfecha por mi deliciosa ensalada de pollo y nuez que almorcé, y estoy completamente relajada por los muchos masajes y tratamientos de envoltura corporal que he tenido durante todo el día. También me depilaron con cera casi al borde de la muerte.

Mi último tratamiento del día es una manicura y una pedicura así que estoy sentada en una cómoda silla en una sala de espera a media luz, esperando a que digan mi nombre en cualquier segundo. Hay velas ligeramente perfumadas encendidas en las mesitas auxiliares y escucho la inolvidable voz de Enya cantándome sobre cómo el tiempo dirá sobre el amor, la vida y las decisiones de tu corazón.

Siento movimiento detrás de mí. Levanto la vista, asumiendo que una de mis amigas ha llegado antes de tiempo a su último tratamiento como parte de nuestro paquete de _spa_ "Reina por un día", pero en vez de eso me encuentro con la glacial mirada furiosa de nada más y nada menos que Brooke. Está acompañada de una chica diferente, no una de las tres de la otra noche en el bar, pero definitivamente una de las chicas de una de mis fotos de hace años.

"Mierda, tienes que estar bromeando."

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada hacia la revista Cosmo que estaba hojeando, de repente interesada en, _ahh sí_ , el artículo sobre "trucos para garantizar los mejores orgasmos de tu vida". Eso sí que es algo que me gustaría investigar. **¡JA!**

Si tan solo pudiera conseguir al chico…

"Isabella."

Suspiro y levanto la vista, haciendo contacto visual, deseando desesperadamente que la tierra me trague completa. Definitivamente no estoy lista para otra horrible confrontación, sobre todo después de enterarme de lo que Edward reveló hace unas noches.

"Supe lo de Alec. Lo siento."

 _¡Wow!_ No esperaba que ESO saliera de su boca.

"Fui impertinente el fin de semana pasado. Después de verte, contacté con una vieja amiga y ella me contó lo que ocurrió. No tenía idea."

"Está bien, gracias. Supongo." En serio, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que diga? ¿Te estás disculpando por qué, exactamente? ¿Por qué mi esposo está muerto? ¿O por qué actuaste como una miserable perra con tus indignantes insultos?

"Aunque no me arrepiento de las cosas que dije sobre ti. Cada una de ellas es cierta. Pero me entristece que Alec esté muerto. No se lo merecía. Y si no hubiera estado casado contigo, probablemente seguiría vivo y bien en este momento. Dime, ¿cómo se siente añadir asesinato a la lista de tus logros?"

 _¿QUÉ?_

"¡Brooke!" Su amiga la reprende, igual de impactada que yo con lo que esta mujer está escupiendo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Brooke? Si supieras algo de lo que pasó con Alec, sabrías que yo también sufrí en ese accidente. Y afortunadamente, no te recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de quién era, quién eras tú o lo que sucedió hace años."

"Diría que es jodidamente conveniente, ¿no es así?"

Su amiga habla de nuevo. "Brooke, déjala en paz. Eso fue hace años. Se acabó."

"No, no es así, Leah," responde con brusquedad. "Ella tiene que saberlo. Dice que no puede recordar quién era o lo que hizo, con gusto se lo diré. ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que nunca estuviste realmente enamorada de Alec? Solo aceptaste casarte con Alec por el dinero que tu madre te prometió. Lo importante siempre era el dinero para los Swan y los King… y un puto imperio que tu madre y—"

"¡BROOKE! Basta, déjala en paz."

"¿Señorita Kensington?"

"Sí, soy yo." Brooke se levanta y se pasea por el piso de la sala de espera.

"Sígame por aquí para su tratamiento, por favor."

Una vez más, me quedó muda.

Dinero.

Mi vida siempre se centró en el dinero.

"Disculpa eso. No importa lo que hayas hecho hace años, ella no tiene derecho a culparte de asesinato. Es ridículo y cruel."

Hice contacto visual con la chica que parece estar hablándome como si mereciera una conversación respetable.

"Supe hace tiempo que saliste lastimada en tu accidente y perdiste la memoria. Lo siento, por lo de tu familia. Debes haber estado devastada."

Me le quede mirando en silencio. Todavía no tenía nada qué decir.

"Lamento que nunca haya mantenido contacto contigo. Bueno… no, no es cierto. Hay una razón por la que no nos mantuvimos en contacto. Pero… lamento el dolor por el que has pasado."

Finalmente encuentro mi voz quebrada, "Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre."

"Es Leah."

"Bueno, Leah… en realidad, no creo que hoy pueda soportar más paseos por el jardín de los recuerdos, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de marcharme?"

Me mira a los ojos y asiente.

"Si me conocías, o fuiste mi amiga en algún momento, ¿por qué ya no eres parte de mi vida? ¿O por qué no fuiste a visitarme durante mi recuperación? Mejor aún… esta es una buena pregunta; ¿siquiera estuviste en mi boda?"

"No. No estuve en tu boda. No fui invitada, Isabella. No sé si alguno de tus amigos fue invitado. Pero, a decir verdad, no sé si alguna vez realmente tuviste amigos cercanos. Nunca permitiste que alguien se acercara, no tengo idea por qué. Siempre nos mantuviste a distancia, recordándonos que nunca fuimos lo suficientemente buenas. No creo que siempre fueras así, pero a medida que crecías, te escuchabas más y más como tu mamá."

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

"Siento que no tengas a nadie, pero si soy totalmente honesta, es un reflejo de quién eras. Solíamos divertirnos más cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Tú, yo, Angela, Courtney, Kim. Finalmente, ni siquiera nuestros antecedentes significativos o cuentas bancarias estuvieron a la altura para ti o tu madre."

"Espero que seas feliz ahora, y estés creando una mejor vida para ti. Una que esté llena de bondad y verdadera amistad. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Estoy segura de ello."

Limpio las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro sin parar.

"¿Señorita Clearwater?"

"¿Sí?"

"Por aquí, por favor."

"Nos vemos después, Isabella. Buena suerte."

Sale de la sala sin que me despida de ella. Siento la llave del casillero en el bolsillo de mi bata y me dirijo directamente a la pequeña habitación donde están mis pertenencias.

Le escribo un mensaje de texto rápido a Rose y Alice informándoles que surgió una emergencia y tengo que salir de aquí.

No puedo enfrentarlas y explicar mis lágrimas. Simplemente no puedo escuchar más compasión por un lado y la brutal y fea verdad por el otro.

Si antes no fue evidente, es claro para mí ahora que hace años, era una antipática, horrible y desconsiderada perra arrogante.

Esas características demonizadas siempre me seguirán.

Sin importar lo que diga o haga.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

"Last Call, habla Edward."

"¿Edward? Hola, soy Andy de Joe Pop's."

"Hola Andy. ¿Qué pasa? Una temporada genial hasta ahora, ¿eh?"

"Sí, lo es. Mira, quise llamarte porque tengo aquí a una de tus camareras. Está borrachísima y va a necesitar un aventón a su casa. Ha estado hablando sin parar con mi barman por las últimas horas. Le dejé de servir hace poco, pero la reconocí de tu negocio. ¿Quieres venir para llevarla a casa? Ha estado llorando y está en un estado bastante lamentable."

"Jesús. ¿Quién demonios es?"

"Es tu nueva chica. Bella."

El alma se me cae a los pies. _¿Qué ocurrió ahora?_

"Oh Dios mío… estaré ahí en un momento."

"¡Justin! ¡Dave!... tengo una emergencia, ¡tengo que irme!" Ni siquiera me molesto en escuchar su respuesta, agarro mis llaves y el teléfono de mi escritorio y salgo disparado por la puerta trasera.

Conduzco como alma que lleva el diablo por el _boulevard_ hasta Joe Pop's. Me detengo al frente, entro corriendo y alcanzo a ver a Andy. Él se acerca para estrechar mi mano y señala en dirección a Bella.

"Está por allá. Lo siento, si te saqué del trabajo. Sé que estás ocupado como nosotros lo estamos esta semana, pero ella no tenía su teléfono con ella y sabía que era tu nueva chica en el personal esta temporada."

Asiento rápidamente. "No, gracias, Andy. Te agradezco que llamaras, yo puedo llevarla a casa. ¿Cuánto debe?" Pregunto al mismo tiempo que alcanzo mi billetera.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tú también me has hecho favores antes," responde, amablemente.

"Gracias, hombre."

Estrecho la mano de Andy una vez más y me acerco al banco donde veo a Bella sentada, sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano y revolviendo lo que parece un Shirley Temple a medio terminar.

"¿Bella?"

Levanta la vista y nos miramos a los ojos. Los veo llenarse de lágrimas que empiezan a derramarse en silencio.

"Edward," susurra, lastimada.

"Ven aquí. Vamos a casa. Te tengo."

Se desliza del banco mientras la sostengo por la cintura y la saco por la puerta hacia mi coche. Sin que se caiga, consigo colocarla en el asiento del pasajero. Me pongo de cuclillas junto a ella, para ponerle el cinturón.

"Oye," empiezo a decir vacilante, en voz baja, pasando mi pulgar por debajo de su mejilla y metiendo unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha, "¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"

"Vi a las chicas malas otra vez," me dice bajito, "Yo era una de las chicas malas. No puedo creer que fui una de ellas, Edward. Y aún peor, fui _mala_ con las chicas malas. ¿Qué me dio el derecho?" Me mira con agonía y agitación interior.

Esta pobre muchacha. Siento compasión por ella.

Confusión, pena y soledad. ¿Qué podría decir para hacerla sentir mejor?

"Shhhh," la calmo. "Pensaremos en ello mañana, ¿está bien?"

Asiente con sus ojos cerrados, y aún derramando lágrimas.

Entro al coche y conduzco hacia la casa de Bella. La ayudo a salir de mi coche, pero se tropieza y se tambalea en la entrada empedrada. Decido cargarla en mis brazos para evitar la herida innecesaria y abro la puerta principal y la subo a su habitación.

La coloco en la orilla de su cama, le quito sus sandalias y la recuesto en su almohada.

Ella comienza a llorar nuevamente así que me quito los tenis y me subo a la cama detrás de ella, acercándola a mi pecho con fuerza y rodeando su cuerpo con mi brazo izquierdo, los dedos de mi mano derecha pasan delicadamente por su cabello.

"Merezco esto," la escucho lloriquear, "Merezco este dolor y soledad. Morir con mi familia en ese accidente habría sido demasiado fácil… demasiado amable. Vivir en esta confusión, tristeza y dolor es mi penitencia. Ver al hombre por el que me estoy enamorando celebrar su compromiso, sentir envidia por la relación amorosa que Emmett y Rosalie tienen, por la familia que Jasper y Alice han construido juntos… mi castigo es ver todo eso desde afuera."

"Estoy muy sola. Y se hace cada vez más claro, que merezco este dolor y tormento. Merezco estar sola, Edward."

Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarla con mis palabras.

Si lo recordará o no por la mañana todavía está por verse, pero ya no voy a ocultar mis sentimientos.

"Aquí estoy, Bella. Y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Mientras esté aquí, te lo prometo, nunca estarás sola."

* * *

 **(1) Frase de la película del Mago de Oz**

 **(2) Celebridad y Chef estadounidense**

 **(3) Producto alimenticio con conchas y salsa de queso que debutó en los Estados Unidos en 1984. Sus ingredientes, textura y sabor son similares a los macarrones con queso**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, que se puede decir de este capítulo, uno de los que nos ha dado más en esta historia. Pasaron muchas cosas, primero un averiguamos un poco más del pasado de Bella y podemos ver como el descubrir el tipo de persona que era la hace odiarse cada vez un poco más, y para colmo se encuentra de nuevo con la Brooke y ahora la culpa de ASESINATO. Esta loca la tipa esa, como dijo Leah algo ridículo y cruel, es obvio que odia a Bella, pero pareciera que tenían razones para odiarla por lo que le dijo también esta chica Leah. Como ella mismo dijo y poco a poco Bella se estaba transformando en su madre. ¿Pero sería porque así lo quería? ¿Creen que realmente quería ser como su madre, si ella misma ha dicho que no tenía ningún recuerdo agradable de ella? Una pregunta que tiene que ser contestada. Pero, al menos algo bueno ocurrió al fin, le decimos adiós a Tori, al fin Edward se dio cuenta que necesita algo más que comodidad, necesita pasión, y es algo que con Bella tendría a montones, ahora falta ver si Bella lo acepta, pero, ¿realmente creen que podría rechazarlo? El problema es, ¿no les pareció que Tori cedió muy fácilmente? Veremos si realmente deja ir a Edward tan fácil y se quedó en lo mejor, Edward resuelto a ya no esconder sus sentimientos. Así que si quieren leer, como siempre, ya saben qué es lo que tienen que hacer. Un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz en un review, y si dejan su opinión sobre el capítulo y teorías mucho mejor, son la clave para una actualización más pronta. De ustedes depende el ritmo de actualización, no lo olviden :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, Lore, Yani, Esal, nydiac10, Maryluna, Marie Sellory, YessyVL13, MariePrewettMellark, aliceforever85, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Adriu, Smedina, debynoe12, Vero, dushakis, Nadiia16, Sully YM, jsrt, patymdn, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melany, Vrigny, JessMel, Mel. ACS, torrespera172, Say's, Yoliki, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, karoSwan, Vanina Iliana, SharOn, saraipineda44, injoa, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Amy Lee, Manligrez, Pili, alejandra1987, BereB, cary, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, desiblack, kaja0507, Mafer, glow0718, lagie, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	24. La montaña rusa

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintitrés~**

 **EPOV**

Siento que estoy en alerta de crisis, como cuando una persona se da un golpazo en la cabeza y él o ella se supone que no debe dormir por unas horas en caso de una conmoción cerebral. O cuando se quedan dormidos, y tienes que despertarlos cada hora o algo así para asegurarte que todavía respiran.

He estado acostado aquí con Bella toda la noche… y ha sido una noche realmente larga, considerando que la rescaté de una borrachera como a las 8:30 pm. Han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos a casa y la metí en la cama para que tratara de reparar el daño durmiendo.

La he escuchado lloriquear y sollozar y murmurar inquieta. Solo pude entender algunas palabras aquí o allá. La escuché decir "lo siento" varias veces, pero no supe por qué o con quién estaba hablando en sus sueños. La escuché decir "injusto" en algún momento y, hace unos minutos, claramente la escuché murmurar, "Desearía que hubiera sido yo".

Ni siquiera voy a descifrar lo que todo eso significa. Solo creo que es lo mejor que me quede quieto junto a ella, la tranquilice con mi voz cuando escucho que se está alterando, y estar ahí para ella cuando despierte por la mañana.

Y para hacer las cosas agradables y difíciles para mí, ella sigue desplazándose hacia atrás, empujando su delicioso trasero directamente contra mi entrepierna, que está desesperadamente tratando de comportarse.

Mi cuerpo está en guerra con mi mente en este momento.

Soy soltero. No tengo nada por lo que sentirme culpable. Si algo fuera a pasar entre Bella y yo en algún momento en el futuro, demonios sí… lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

" _Nnnnngh_ ," gimo, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y echándome un poco más hacia atrás.

Toco de nuevo el mencionado trasero voluptuoso. Esto es tortura. Pero de verdad estoy tratando de ser bueno.

Sé un amigo. Sé un—

"¿Edward?" Me congelo cuando escucho susurrar a Bella adormilada, al mismo tiempo que mueve su mano a su cadera derecha y la coloca sobre la mía.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo—no sé. Eso creo. Aunque estoy algo sedienta, mi boca se siente seca."

"Voy a traerte una botella de agua. ¿Sientes que vas a vomitar?"

"Umm, no. Creo que estoy bien por ahora. Solo siento que he estado durmiendo por días. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Poco después de la una de la mañana. Has estado dormida por más de cuatro horas."

"¿En serio? Dios. Siento que fue más tiempo."

Se queda callada por varios segundos, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de la cama y bajar las escaleras para conseguirle un poco de agua.

Cuando regreso, está sentada en la cama con la pequeña lámpara de su buró iluminando tenuemente la habitación, y ella tiene sus dedos en sus ojos.

"Oye. Aquí está tu agua." Le doy la botella y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mis _jeans_.

"Oh, gracias." Sonríe y la deja en el buró junto a ella. "Tengo que quitarme los lentes de contacto. Siento que están succionando mis globos oculares. Dormir con ellos tampoco me ayudará con el dolor de cabeza que seguramente tendré por la mañana," se ríe entre dientes, con sarcasmo.

Sonrío y bufo. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?" Digo evasivo, sin saber realmente cómo proceder. _¿Me quedo? ¿Me voy?_ No tengo idea de cuál es el protocolo aquí.

"Vi a Brooke otra vez, ayer."

"¿Qué?"

Levanta sus cejas y asiente. "Sip. Me topé con ella en el _spa_ donde estaba con Alice y Rosalie… ¡OH MIERDA, Alice y Rose!" Busca frenéticamente con sus ojos en la habitación, probablemente buscando su móvil.

"Relájate. Le envíe a Jasper un mensaje de texto después de recogerte en el bar. Dijo que las chicas habían estado preocupadas por ti, pero estaban agradecidas que te encontrara y te trajera a casa a salvo."

" _Wow_. Está bien. Y sí, gracias… muchas gracias. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?" Pregunta, mirándome, sus ojos entornados en confusión.

"El dueño del bar te reconoció como una de mis camareras y me llamó. Dijo que estabas en un estado lamentable y me preguntó si podía ir a recogerte. Puedo llevarte por tu coche por la mañana."

Asiente otra vez. "Así que, sí, Brooke y esa otra chica Leah estaban en el _spa_. Brooke se lamentó por la muerte de Alec pero luego pasó a básicamente acusarme de asesinato," declara.

"¿Ella **QUÉ**? ¿Asesinato? Por favor, dime que no piensas de esa forma, Bella."

"No, sé que no asesiné a Alec. Pero ella se aseguró que supiera que no se arrepiente de las cosas de las que me acusó. Dijo que era avariciosa. Que hice un trato con mi mamá, que nunca amé a Alec y que solo planeé casarme con él por el dinero." Se toma un momento para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Es eso cierto? Quiero decir, ¿sabes tú algo sobre eso?"

Frunzo mis labios y sacudo mi cabeza, regresando a la cama para sentarme junto a sus pies. "No. Para cuando me fui ese último verano, ustedes todavía eran novio y novia. Deben haberse comprometido después de eso."

"Tía Didi me contó que Alec me lo propuso en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y mi cumpleaños es—"

"El trece de septiembre," la interrumpo mientras me mira a los ojos.

"Sí."

"Y yo había trabajado hasta el fin de semana del día del trabajo… que sucede también fue el día en que te ibas."

Asiente, manteniendo los ojos en sus manos en su regazo.

Todavía estoy indeciso sobre qué hacer por Bella a estas alturas. No quiero solo asumir que me quedaré. Me gustaría, pero ella tal vez quiera estar a solas en este momento.

"Muy bien, parece que te sientes un poco mejor de como te sentías cuando te recogí anoche. Me iré y te dejaré que duermas un poco." Hago una pausa, y miro mi reloj, "Aunque no tiene sentido que vuelva al bar, estoy seguro que Justin y Dave se están haciendo cargo de cerrar."

"Lamento que te hayan metido en más de mi drama esta noche y tuvieras que dejar el bar."

"Oye, no son necesarias las disculpas. No lo hubiera hecho si no quisiera. Muy fácilmente podría haber llamado a Jasper para que fuera a rescatarte."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Oh cielos, el momento de la verdad… otro más. ¿Por qué no empezar a ser honesto con mis sentimientos?

"Quise hacerlo. Quería verte de nuevo… y cuando supe que estabas en problemas, todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a ti antes de que salieras lastimada."

Bella deja escapar un suspiro exasperado y sacude su cabeza. "Son solo mis sentimientos los lastimados. Al parecer aplasté a mucha gente en el camino a mi incansable caza de todas las cosas grandiosas y presuntuosamente requiriendo cuentas de banco con tantas columnas como sea posible. No me sorprende que no tuviera verdaderos amigos. Nadie estuvo en mi boda salvo mi familia. Nadie fue a ver cómo estaba mientras me recuperaba del accidente. Hice mi cama egoísta… y ahora estoy acostada en ella… e, irónicamente, ni siquiera estoy cansada en este momento," puntualiza su tristeza con una ligereza sarcástica y sacudiendo su cabeza.

De repente, se me ocurre algo y decido hacerlo.

"Ya no más, vamos." Me bajo de un salto de la cama y me doy la vuelta, jalándole las mantas.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Abajo. Sé lo que necesitas."

"Oh Dios, por favor, no me digas que vas a prepararme una bebida o confeccionar otra receta Cullen… creo que voy a vomitar."

"Naa, no te haría eso a estas horas. Pero… hay algo que definitivamente te hará olvidar tu encuentro con las chicas malas."

"Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso."

Me sigue bajando las escaleras, atravesando la cocina y hacia las puertas corredizas que conducen a su terraza trasera. "¿Vamos afuera?"

Enciendo la luz de la piscina y me detengo cuando llego a las tumbonas. No le respondo; solo agarro la parte de atrás de mi camiseta y la saco por sobre mi cabeza, arrojándola a un lado.

"¿Q—Qué estás—?"

Una vez más no respondo, solo me zambullo en la parte honda de la piscina.

Tan pronto como empezó a ahogarse en sus remordimientos arriba, supe que tenía que hacerla olvidar el drama.

Nada dice "escape" como nadar tarde por la noche.

Después de emerger en el extremo poco profundo, limpio mis ojos con mi pulgar y dedo índice para volver a enfocar. "Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si damos unas vueltas hasta que tu mente esté despejada de toda la fealdad y el drama con el que has sido inundada?"

"Uhh, vamos a nadar hasta octubre."

Me río al escuchar su sarcasmo. "No, no lo haremos. Ven. ¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo!" La provoco.

La veo deliberar por unos segundos. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Solo dame un minuto, tengo que ir por mi traje de baño."

Empieza a caminar de regreso hacia la puerta corrediza.

Arrugo mi rostro en sorpresa. "No, no lo harás, ¿cuál es el problema? Solo quítate el vestido."

"Edward, no voy a desvestirme frente a ti y nadar por ahí con mi ropa interior."

"¿En serio? Bella, los trajes de baño con los que solías pavonearte apenas podían considerársele trozos de tela. Estoy seguro que lo que traes puesto no es mucho más revelador de lo que fueron esos. Si te hace sentir mejor, me voy a dar la vuelta y tú puedes meterte de un salto.

Se muerde el labio inferior por solo un segundo. Lo siguiente que sé es que, en un torbellino que empieza con un vestido volando y termina con un pequeño chapoteo, Bella alcanza mi extremo de la piscina y emerge a unos metros de mí, viéndose sensacional. Su largo cabello castaño cubre perfectamente su cuello, hay enormes gotas de agua en sus pestañas y puedo ver los tirantes de un sujetador de satín color borgoña. Trato de no mirar, pero estoy casi seguro que trae bragas a juego.

Claro que las trae.

"Muy bien, Michael Phelps **(1)** , ¿qué tienes?" Dice bromeando. "Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés."

Le doy una sonrisa tan grande, que puedo sentir que me duelen las mejillas. "¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

Y arrancamos.

Ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta. Le echo un vistazo de vez en cuando y la veo deslizarse por el agua, apenas salpicando, como si fuera una nadadora de nacimiento. Cambia de brazadas cada pocas vueltas: estilo libre, de pecho, de costado, mariposa.

Tuve un _flashback_ de nuestros días en el Flanders donde la veía desde lejos dando vueltas temprano por la mañana antes que la piscina se llenara con otros huéspedes. Siempre lo hacía parecer fácil. Recuerdo que me dijo hace años que tomó lecciones de niña y quería unirse al equipo de natación en el instituto. No sé si alguna vez lo hizo. Para cuando se habría unido al equipo, no nos hablábamos.

Regreso mis pensamientos al presente, al haber pedido la cuenta después de mi vigésima vuelta, con Bella todavía en la delantera. Me detengo en el extremo profundo y nado hacia un lado junto a la escalera para recuperar el aliento.

Bella no se da cuenta que me he detenido por otra vuelta y media.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta, nadando hacia la escalera donde estoy pisando.

"Estoy bien. Me deshice de casi todos mis problemas y despejé mi mente, así que pensé que podía tomar un descanso." Respondo con una risita y una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Todos tus problemas, ¿eh?" Me sonríe, "¿Qué ronda en tu cabeza estos días?" Nada un poco más cerca… interesada… preocupada.

"No verdaderos problemas, tal vez un dilema aquí o allá. Las respuestas vendrán cuando se supone que lo hagan," me encojo de hombros.

Ella asiente deliberadamente. "¿Todavía intentas determinar lo de California?"

Por un segundo estoy impactado. Había olvidado que le conté a Bella sobre lo que Tori quería.

"Oh, uhhh, no. Lo de California, ha sido retirado de la mesa. Permanentemente."

"¿En serio? _Wow_. Estoy feliz de que puedas continuar con todos tus intereses de negocios aquí en Jersey. Aunque estoy segura que Tori está molesta. ¿Aceptó ella apegarse a su plan original y volver aquí después que termine su viaje?"

Sacudo mi cabeza, manteniendo contacto visual con ella.

"No. Puedo decir que Tori se ha convertido en una chica californiana. De verdad es feliz en Cali con todos sus prospectos de trabajo y las oportunidades que se le han ofrecido. Decidió establecerse allá."

Confundida, frunce sus cejas antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

"Entonces, tú te quedas aquí y ella vuelve allá. ¿Q—qué significa eso para ustedes como pareja?"

"Significa que ya no somos pareja. Rompimos el martes."

Su boca se abre. "¡OH DIOS MÍO! Yo—realmente lamento escuchar eso."

Me encojo de hombros, porque aún me siento muy indiferente sobre ello. Tengo una sensación de vacío, pero no es nada comparado con la herida del rompimiento y la pena que sentí hace años por Bella.

"Entonces… ¿tu fiesta de compromiso?"

"Habría sido cancelada, pero ahora sigue en pie más como una fiesta por el Cuatro de Julio. Tori le contó a sus papás sobre nosotros. Esa noche más tarde, me llamó diciendo que sus padres estaban molestos, como, realmente molestos, pero ella los tranquilizó con la idea de tener aún una gran fiesta para toda nuestra familia y amigos que vienen a la ciudad. Acepté porque de todos modos yo iba a asumir el costo de la comida y el licor… y no tiene sentido permitir que todo se desperdicie."

Sus preguntas continuaron. " _Wow._ Entonces, rompieron, ¿pero aún van a tener la fiesta solo por tenerla? ¿Qué piensan tus padres? ¿O James?"

"Hablé anoche con J sobre todo. Sospechaba que algo pasaba con Tori y yo porque en realidad no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Se sintió mal de que las cosas hayan terminado y que estoy soltero nuevamente, pero ya sabes, no hablamos mucho del asunto. Somos hombres. En realidad, no nos sentamos a platicar y analizar nuestras relaciones. Sí le conté que Tori quería que empezara de nuevo en California. Le encabronó que ella simplemente asumiera que él y yo estaríamos perfectamente bien con su plan cuando ella no nos había tenido en cuenta para nada. Pero una vez más, él sabía que su ira era inútil porque yo terminé con eso, y no va a ocurrir. Así que," me encojo de hombros, "estamos bien. No ha pasado nada."

Bella asiente después de escuchar mi explicación.

"Y mis padres… bueno, solo quieren que sea feliz. Saben lo duro que he trabajado para volver mis sueños realidad, y les impactó que Tori asumiera que tiraría todo por la borda. De modo que, supongo que están de acuerdo en que tomé la decisión correcta. Nadie va a hablar mal de Tori. Nuestras familias se conocen de años, y están de acuerdo con solo disfrutar de la fiesta este fin de semana. La mayor preocupación de mi madre es si los invitados a la fiesta pueden regresar sus regalos." Añado con una carcajada.

De pronto, veo una expresión extraña cruzar por el rostro de Bella y se pone en marcha y continúa sus vueltas.

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Nado tras de ella y me pongo justo en su carril después que da su giro bajo el agua, dirigiéndose al extremo profundo.

Evitando por poco una colisión, escupe en la superficie, limpiando agua de su rostro, retrocediendo hasta que sus pies pueden tocar el fondo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La miro como si estuviera loca. "Estábamos hablando y tú solo te alejaste nadando. Pusiste una expresión extraña en tu rostro y te fuiste. Quería saber qué pasó."

Bella toma una inhalación profunda. "No sé qué pasó, tuve un extraño presentimiento. Un tipo de _Déjà vu_ , supongo. Pude vernos a ti y a mí en la misma posición en una piscina en mi mente. Me sentí extraña… no fue mi intención ser grosera. Lo siento."

Le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa y me acerco a ella.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Si tienes otro presentimiento como ese, solo dímelo. Tal vez pueda tratar de ayudarte a recordar."

Me sostiene la mirada y asiente. "De acuerdo… gracias."

Pasaron varios momentos. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Si mis ojos no me están engañando, la veo moverse, solo ligeramente, en mi dirección.

"Edward."

Imito su movimiento hacia adelante y levanto mis cejas, "¿Mmm?"

"Creo que estoy teniendo otro presentimiento."

"¿Sí?"

Asiente de acuerdo y se acerca un poco más.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que hayamos estado juntos en una piscina? ¿Por la noche, así, quiero decir?"

Le doy la más leve de las sonrisas, corroborando su _Déjà vu_ con un paso más cerca y un susurro, "Sí. Hemos estado juntos en una piscina por la noche. Cuando empezamos a salir. Tu mamá nos encontró ahí." Me reí entre dientes, recordando. "Casi consiguió que me despidieran. Le prometí a mi mánager, Billy, que no lo haría de nuevo."

"¿Qué no harías qué de nuevo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Esto." Y el valor se apodera de mí.

Doy el último paso en el agua caliente y capturo los labios de Bella con los míos.

Suaves, maleables… divinos.

Al principio no permito que mis labios se muevan. Solo disfruto del momento.

Estoy besando a Bella.

Otra vez.

Ella mueve sus manos hacia mis hombros, mis brazos rodean su espalda, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Aunque el agua de la piscina sigue tibia por el caliente sol del verano abrasándola todo el día, se enfría ligeramente en la tarde… pero el calor que estoy sintiendo justo ahora lo emite el estómago firme de Bella sobre el mío.

Pronto nuestros labios toman el control, tirando y chupando los del otro, nuestras lenguas probando y arremolinándose entre sí.

Subo mis brazos por su espalda, metiendo mis dedos por su cabello húmedo. Mientras continuamos colmándonos el uno con suaves suspiros, murmullos y sensuales roces de nuestros labios. Bella introduce sus manos en mi cabello, rascando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo, tirando de las puntas de mi cabello. Siempre me vuelve loco; se siente increíble.

Cargo a Bella sin esfuerzo, su cuerpo apenas si se mece en mis brazos mientras nos llevo a través del agua hacia el borde de la piscina. La levanto más alto, y la siento en un lado de la piscina con sus piernas colgando sobre el borde de concreto. Solo quiero adorarla a sus pies… siento que he estado esperando toda una vida para volver a este punto con ella.

Nuestros besos continúan y nuestras lenguas danzan. Alternamos la posición de nuestra cabeza, inclinándonos a la izquierda o a la derecha cuando el otro hace lo opuesto, acercándonos tanto como es posible.

Bella abre sus piernas, una invitación que acepto gustosamente, y me pongo entre ellas… simplemente… no puedo acercarme lo suficiente, puede que mi deseo nunca se satisfaga.

Mis manos caen a su cintura y las subo por los lados de sus costillas y luego de nuevo hacia abajo pasando por sus muslos hasta sus rodillas y de nuevo hacia arriba. Los brazos de Bella y sus manos continúan examinando cuidadosamente mi cabello y bajado por mi nuca. Puedo sentir que los cabellos de mi nuca se levantan cuando su dulce aliento combinado con las acciones de sus dedos me llevan al límite del paraíso.

Estoy tan perdido en el momento, que permito que mi mano derecha se deslice de nuevo hacia arriba por las costillas de Bella y tome su seno izquierdo, con mi pulgar rozando delicadamente su pezón endurecido.

Ella gime en respuesta.

La reacción de mi cuerpo es instintiva. La deseo desesperadamente.

Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para no follar la maldita pared de gunitado **(2)** de la piscina. Sería demasiado doloroso.

Preferiría un destino mucho más suave… dentro de ella. Claramente esa no es una opción en este momento.

Siento que Bella se estremece ligeramente durante nuestro beso y me aparto unos centímetros para asimilar la situación.

"Hola."

Me sonríe tímidamente, con una suave risita en respuesta, "Hola."

"¿Estás bien? Sentí que te estremeciste," susurro, mis pulgares frotando sus mejillas y sus labios.

"Sí, me dio un escalofrío. Creo que fue la combinación de nuestros besos y la brisa que se sintió hace un minuto. Estaba bien en el agua, pero ahora, tengo un poco de frío."

"Oh, está bien. ¿Quieres ir adentro para agarrar algunas toallas y calentarnos?" Pregunto, levantando mis cejas.

Asiente con una sonrisa, saca sus piernas del agua y se pone de pie mientras yo me subo por el costado de la piscina, chorreando en la terraza todo el camino hasta la puerta de la cocina.

"Uhh, espera. Déjame correr al armario de blancos. No tiene sentido que los dos nos congelemos las pompis en el aire acondicionado."

Sonrío al escuchar sus ridículas palabras y agarro mi camiseta de la tumbona.

"Aquí tienes." Me da una enorme toalla azul con la que de inmediato cubro mis hombros y la veo hacer lo mismo con la suya. Sus rodillas rebotan un poco cuando trata de calentarse. Es una noche muy húmeda, pero la brisa que sopla de vez en cuando enfría el agua que ha empapado nuestro cabello y nuestra ropa.

"No puedo creer que saltaras al agua con tus _jeans_ puestos. ¡Y después de protestar por mi vestido! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Te congelarás si entras a la casa."

"¿Te importa si uso tu secadora? No te preocupes, mantendré cubierta mi parte baja." Respondo con un guiño.

"Oye, no te cubras por mí," sonríe con suficiencia, devolviéndome el guiño.

 _Descarada_.

Sigo a Bella a la lavandería. Una vez ahí, desabrocho el botón de mis _jeans_ y sujeto la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Meto la mano por debajo y tiro de la empapada y pesada tela junto con mi bóxer, los saco por mis pies, los recojo y los arrojo a la secadora.

Me doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta que tenía a Bella como audiencia al desvestirme. Su boca está abierta y está sonrojada.

"¿Qué? ¿Ves algo que te gusta?" Me río entre dientes. "¿Te di un _show_?"

"Nop, ningún _show_ gratis para mí. ¡Es solo que no esperaba que te desvistieras así de rápido!"

"Lo siento. Los _jeans_ estaban pesados y mojados, tenía frío… y estoy deseando sentarme frente al fuego contigo para calentarnos." Añado, arqueándole una ceja.

Se sonroja en respuesta a mis reflexiones. "Está bien. Eso tiene sentido."

Bella y yo entramos a la sala y ella acciona el interruptor para encender la chimenea. Tiro de una alfombra y me siento con las piernas estiradas frente a mí recargado en el sofá, justo a un lado del titilante calor.

Ella señala con su pulgar por encima de su hombro, "Solo voy a subir corriendo a ponerme algo de ropa seca."

La miro para confirmar que la había escuchado, "De acuerdo. Estaré aquí calentándome."

Me sonríe y desaparece por las escaleras.

Permito que el fuego caliente el exterior de mi cuerpo, sabiendo muy bien que estoy lo bastante caliente en el interior.

Esa sesión de besos en la piscina fue más que ardiente. Definitivamente necesitamos recrear la intensidad tan pronto como sea posible. Puede hacerse. No necesito una piscina para hacerlo, pero fue el momento perfecto con ella preguntando sobre lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y simplemente se presentó el momento, así que lo aproveché.

"Oye."

Miro para ver a Bella con un camisón verde oscuro que le llega a medio muslo.

Jesús, se ve jodidamente espectacular con la luz del fuego.

Levanto mi brazo, estirando mis dedos para alcanzarla. "Ven aquí. Vamos a hablar."

Camina hacia mí, sus piernas suaves como la seda a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro. Desde este ángulo. Puedo ver sus bragas.

 _Mierda_. Encaje negro.

Soy hombre muerto.

Pero, oh, qué forma de morir.

Bella se sienta cerca de mí, también recargada en el sofá, sus cremosas piernas largas estiradas junto a las mías.

"¿Cómo estás?" Empiezo a decir.

"Estoy bien. Un poco confusa, pero bien, creo."

"¿Por qué confusa?" Esto me preocupa un poco.

"Uhh, supongo que porque han pasado muchas cosas demasiado rápido. Me estoy topando con toda esa gente horrible. Tú me estás contando todo lo que puedes, o al menos en dosis que puedo manejar. Luego me dices que rompiste con Tori… y cuando me doy cuenta, estamos besándonos en mi piscina. Ha sido toda una noche… día… todo ello."

Asiento, la comprensión invadiéndome.

"No quiero abrumarte, Bella. Yo solo…" _Aah, a la mierda._ Ya que recientemente he adoptado eso de la honestidad, por qué no apostarlo todo. "Desde que entraste por la puerta el mes pasado… prácticamente eres todo en lo que pienso. Incluso cuando Tori volvió, solo quería estar cerca de ti. Dios, y cuando estabas saliendo con James…" Sacudo mi cabeza, "me carcomía por dentro." Bajo la vista a mis dedos, jugando nerviosamente con la etiqueta de la toalla.

"Bueno… tampoco puedo decirte que verte con Tori fue la cosa más fácil del mundo para mí," habla en voz baja, "Aunque, sabía que no tenía derecho. Y esa es la razón por la que terminé con tu hermano, antes de que… ya sabes… llegáramos a algo más."

Mi espalda se tensa. Ugh, la idea de Bella y James juntos… por favor, que no hayan llegado nunca _tan_ lejos.

"En fin, sabía que no era correcto seguir saliendo con él cuando mis sentimientos estaban tan confusos. No podía sacarte de mi mente, pero sabía que eras inalcanzable… pero ahora…"

"¿Ahora?"

"Estás aquí," susurra, mirando y encontrando mis ojos.

"Aquí estoy." Susurro en respuesta. Mirándonos a los ojos. "Ya no puedo resistir estos sentimientos, Bella… no quiero hacerlo."

"Entonces, no lo hagas."

Y esta vez estrellamos nuestros labios como si fueran el aire del que se nos había privado.

Sujeto delicadamente su rostro mientras la mordisqueo, la beso, la chupo y la provoco con mis labios y mi lengua.

Ella osadamente se levanta sobre sus rodillas y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi regazo cubierto por la toalla. Y retomamos justo donde lo dejamos en la piscina.

No puedo tener suficiente. Arranco mis labios de los suyos y lentamente dejo besos húmedos por su mandíbula, hacia su cuello y en su clavícula.

Ella araña mi pecho con sus uñas… acercándose peligrosamente a la toalla que en este momento está muy por debajo de mi cintura.

Ahora solo quiero ahogarme en ella. He dejado de lado estos sentimientos por ella durante semanas… años, en realidad. Y estar aquí con ella ahora, de esta forma, es lo más increíble que he experimentado en mi vida. Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho.

Muevo mis manos al botón superior de su camisón, que queda directamente en medio de su esternón. Un botón desabrochado, y tendré acceso a sus fantásticos pechos.

Ella mueve su boca a mi hombro y siento que mordisquea delicadamente ahí. La empujo un poco hacia atrás, sujetándola para que no se caiga, pero inclinándola lo suficientemente hacia atrás para tener acceso a sus pechos.

"Mmmm," no puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido cuando pruebo un bocado de su suave y maleable piel, su erecto pezón perfectamente endurecido, solo esperando que mi lengua lo toque.

"Ahhh," suspira, con fuerza, claramente tan excitada como yo.

Me muevo hacia su pecho izquierdo para darle tanta atención como al derecho, si no es que más. Puedo sentir que Bella se estremece, tensándose mientras la sigo sosteniendo en la misma posición reclinada.

Le doy un pequeño tirón a su pezón con mis dientes y grita mi nombre.

 _Sí._ ¿Cuánto tiempo he esperado… _deseando desesperadamente_ escuchar eso de ella?

La levanto de nuevo de modo que queda pegada a mi pecho. Necesito sus labios, otra vez.

Me dejaron por mucho tiempo. No quiero volver a estar sin ellos de nuevo.

Seguimos sumergiéndonos en la pasión del momento.

Dejo caer mi mano de su rostro a su cintura, donde ella ha estado restregando tanto sus caderas, que mi polla está presionando dolorosamente contra la tela de la toalla que apenas la mantiene confinada.

Levanto la orilla de su camisón y deslizo mi mano derecha alrededor de sus caderas, mis dedos danzando en la banda elástica en sus caderas.

Bella mueve sus labios a mi cuello y empieza a mordisquear y chupar, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, sus dedos tirando de las puntas de mi cabello. Joder, me está volviendo loco.

Ella continúa girando sus caderas en mi regazo mientras mis dedos se abren paso hacia el dulce calor emanando de entre sus piernas.

Paso mi pulgar sobre su clítoris oculto y se sobresalta con un lloriqueo, su boca moviéndose al instante de mi cuello a mis labios nuevamente. Diestramente con una mano, uso un dedo para hacer un lado sus bragas y rozo con mi dedo medio su hendidura, encontrándola mojada y ansiosa por atención; empiezo a jugar con sensible clítoris tentándolo dándole golpecitos

Mi otra mano también ha subido bajo su camisón, tomando su pecho derecho y rozando las yemas de mis dedos una y otra vez por su pezón erecto.

Ella es magnífica en mis brazos.

Todo esto mientras sigo chupando y besando suavemente su cuello debajo de su oído, mi aliento caliente aportando la mezcla _sexy_ del momento.

Vuelvo a subir a su boca, abro mis ojos y meto mi lengua y rodeo la de ella.

Quiero verla derrumbarse. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo en este momento.

Sus ojos se abren, asombrosas piscinas marrones mirando fijamente los míos.

"Vamos, nena," susurro al intercambiar alientos.

"Oh…hhhhohdiosmío…ahhh," Bella está jadeando en mi boca, rindiéndose al éxtasis del momento.

Continúo besando su rostro y su cuello durante su liberación.

Ella es espectacular.

Cuando su respiración recupera un ritmo constante, levanta su cabeza de donde la dejó caer hace unos momentos, en mi hombro.

Me ofrece una sonrisa coqueta.

"Hola, chica hermosa. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Uhh, sí. Eso podría decirse," susurra y desvía la mirada, "¿tú—tú estás bien?" Termina de decir vacilante y baja la vista a donde mi erección continúa creando una gran tienda de campaña en la toalla que la rodea.

Le doy mi media sonrisa. "Estoy más que bien. No te preocupes por mí."

Frunce sus labios, pero luego sonríe con timidez, "Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez, entonces."

"La próxima vez," sonrío y envuelvo su pequeña figura con mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro. "Me gusta cómo suena eso."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

A regañadientes me alejo del calor que provee la curva de su cuello.

Ella no espera por una respuesta, sino que prosigue, "¿Somos…? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? Me refiero a que, esto surgió de pronto… aunque los dos hemos bailado alrededor del otro por varias semanas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?" Decido adherirme a la brutal honestidad. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y te dije antes que eres todo en lo que pienso. ¿Para ser franco? Te deseo. Deseo tanto de ti como estés dispuesta a darme. Quiero salir contigo. Llevarte a citas. Hacerlo bien. Sin interferencia de nadie. Solo tú y yo. ¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita?"

"Considerando que acabas de darme el primer orgasmo que he tenido sin que yo misma me lo haya provocado, creo que mi respuesta es un 'sí'. Sí, definitivamente me gustaría salir algún día, jajajaja."

Bella se relaja junto a mí en el piso, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea.

Rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo y ella se hunde en mi costado. Miramos la titilante hoguera, perdidos en el placer de la inesperada intimidad de esta noche.

Momentos más tarde, el molesto zumbido señala que mi ropa está seca.

Le digo que se quede ahí mientras voy a agarrar mis cosas y me las vuelvo a poner. Entro de nuevo para encontrarla mirándome con ojos soñadores.

"Buen Dios, eres majestuoso."

No puedo evitar que se me escape una carcajada. "¿Qué?"

Se ve avergonzada pero continúa. "Eres maravilloso. O sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No tienes que hacer mucho para verte jodidamente ardiente, pero en este momento, de pie en mi sala en tus _jeans_ , con la cintura de tu bóxer asomándose solo un poco, descalzo, sin camisa, con el cabello un poco desordenado por nuestro pequeño encuentro aquí en la alfombra… te ves simplemente… hermoso."

Suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza, poniéndome de cuclillas para verla a los ojos. Estiro mi mano y meto un mechón de su cabello todavía húmedo detrás de su oreja. "Gracias por los cumplidos, pero estoy muy seguro que tú eres la espléndida aquí… no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza en las últimas cinco semanas, y durante años antes que eso… y aquí estoy contigo. Siento que camino en el aire en este momento."

Ella suspira en respuesta.

"Tienen que ser casi las tres de la mañana. ¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco? Los dos vamos a trabajar mañana en el turno de la noche. Al menos podemos dormir hasta un poco más tarde."

Asiento de acuerdo. "Creí que nunca me lo pedirías."

Bella se levanta y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. "Vamos."

Y lo hago. La seguiría a cualquier parte.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Los siguientes dos días pasan sin darme cuenta. Estoy en la cima del mundo… como si nada pudiera derrumbarme. Bella y yo dormimos hasta casi las diez de la mañana siguiente. Envueltos en el otro durante toda la noche. Sin más cosas sexuales. Quiero esperar y llevarla apropiadamente a una cita. Tomarnos nuestro tiempo y redescubrirnos uno al otro.

No tengo idea qué tanta experiencia ha tenido desde nuestro tiempo juntos en el Flanders. La idea de que alguna vez Alec haya puesto sus manos sobre ella me hace querer vomitar. Me pregunto cuál es la historia, desde que esa chica Brooke dijo que Bella nunca "le abrió sus piernas" a Alec. ¿Logró evitarlo durante toda su relación?

No sé si alguna vez encontraremos la respuesta. Desearía que pudiéramos. ¿Y ha tenido ella alguna relación desde su accidente?

Sé que todavía tenemos mucho qué resolver… de qué hablar. No quiero abrumarla. Vamos a tomarlo con calma. Disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos… y cuando sintamos que es lo correcto, lo será.

Bella y yo trabajamos juntos el jueves por la noche. Intercambiando miradas cómplices, con bromas divertidas y coqueteo inofensivo aquí y allá. Tratamos de moderarlo salvo por los momentos en que estuvimos solos. Con su reciente mini relación con James, y mi RECIENTE rompimiento con Tori… no queremos invitar más feos rumores o insinuaciones, sobre todo después de todo el reciente drama que Bella ha experimentado.

Bella tuvo el viernes libre, pero aceptó ir a la parrillada el sábado. También hicimos planes para encontrarnos después, al final de la noche en su casa… una vez más, sin querer ostentar nuestra nueva unión.

Intercambiamos varios mensajes de texto durante todo el día viernes. Bella estaba diciendo que estaba revisando más cajas en su sótano. Su gran descubrimiento fue una caja de seguridad que no pudo abrir. Espera que haya algo fantástico oculto dentro. Ya lo veremos. Por su bien, espero que siga encontrando respuestas, pero también espero que esas respuestas no continúen lastimándola. Ha soportado demasiado dolor.

Basta ya.

Como sea, Emmett dijo que tenía una cortadora de pernos, y que se la abriría cuando llegara a LBI después del trabajo el viernes por la noche.

El bar se llenó hasta el tope esa noche desde la cena hasta la hora de cerrar, así que nunca tuve oportunidad de volverle a enviar otro mensaje.

Desperté esta mañana con varios mensajes interesantes de Bella. Cuando Emmett abrió la caja de seguridad, en realidad tal parece que ella encontró un diario… su diario de hace años, los años perdidos, como ella los denomina.

 _ **¡Tengo tantas preguntas qué hacerte! Prepárate para algo como la Inquisición Española cuando vengas mañana en la noche, pero no tan violenta. ;)**_

 _ **No puedo esperar a compartir contigo lo que he leído, ¡y solo voy en la página seis!**_

 _ **Mierda. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!**_

 _ **Ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero esto es increíble. Siento como si se respondieran muchas de mis dudas. Me encantaría leerte pronto algunos pasajes. Hablaré contigo más tarde. xo**_

Decir que estoy ansioso por estar a solas con ella es decir lo menos. Me pregunto qué tanto avanzó en sus entradas. Qué tan detallado fue.

Sé que necesito contarle sobre nuestras noches finales juntos antes de que lea sobre ellas. No quiero que se sorprenda. No que fuera algo malo a estas alturas, de hecho, es bastante genial… pero quién sabe lo que puede haber escrito una vez que me fui.

Después de llegar a la casa de los padres de Tori como a las once, me ocupé ayudando a mi personal a disponer la comida y el licor.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a las dos. Es genial ver a mis padres relajados y riendo con amigos y familia. Trabajan muy duro todo el año, merecen cualquier tiempo libre que puedan conseguir.

Los padres de Tori no parecen contentos con mi existencia, pero hay cerca de cien personas en su casa para la mitad de la tarde… no es como si tuviera que estar con ellos todo el tiempo.

Unos cuantos invitados del lado de Tori se acercan a mí y me dan sus felicitaciones. Solo sonrío educadamente y sigo con lo mío. Estoy seguro que tenía que pasar. Rompimos hace solo unos días. Probablemente las noticias no les han llegado a todos. Incluso noto unos cuantos regalos y sobres en la mesa del comedor dentro de la casa.

¡Esperemos que todos hayan guardado sus recibos!

Tori es agradable conmigo, se ve un poco nerviosa a veces, lo que no entiendo, pero como sea. .

Bella se presenta como a las tres, después de ayudar un poco en la cocina en Last Call con algo de trabajo de preparación. Varios de mis chefs estaban invitados a la fiesta de hoy, y ella se había ofrecido a ayudar, así que le dije que podía trabajar en la cocina remplazando a los que faltaban por algunas horas en la mañana durante la hora del almuerzo.

La alcanzo a ver mientras camina por el patio hacia donde estoy cambiando el barril.

Dios, ella es deslumbrante.

Lleva puesto un vestido sin mangas negro entallado que le llega justo por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras a juego.

Se ve simplemente perfecta.

Sin pretensiones. Sin necesidad de ostentar etiquetas o mencionar conocidos.

Esta es la verdadera Bella. La que siempre supe que estaba oculta debajo de ese horrible exterior que exhibió hace años.

Ella es un cambio de ciento ochenta grados de Tori. Nunca he estado más seguro que terminar con Tori fue lo correcto.

"Hola." Bella se acerca y susurra mientras estoy de cuclillas lidiando con el cambio de canilla.

"Hola para ti," susurro en respuesta. "Te ves muy bonita."

Me sonríe en respuesta, "Gracias. ¿Puedo ayudar con algo?"

"Na, eres una invitada. Diviértete. ¿Viniste con Jasper y la familia?"

"Sí. Todos se están tomando su lugar por allá," señala hacia el área sombreada. "Alice quiere intentar mantener a la bebé fuera de la luz directa del sol."

"Está bien, iré a buscarte un poco más tarde." _Y trataré de robarte un beso secreto o dos junto a la van del catering, si es posible._ Intento transmitir mis pensamientos con mi guiño y una sonrisa ladina. Ella me guiña en respuesta.

 _Oh sí, lo entendió._

Casi dos horas más tarde, me estoy sintiendo ansioso. No puedo encontrar a Bella en la multitud. Me jalan en veinte direcciones diferentes entre la extensa familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo y el personal trabajando en la fiesta… después de todo, me estoy divirtiendo… pero solo quiero volver a estar en la sala de Bella.

Solo nosotros dos.

 _¿A dónde demonios se fue?_

En realidad, no puedo preguntar por ahí, la gente sospecharía de eso. Concordamos en que ni siquiera permitiríamos que se enteraran aún nuestros amigos cercanos. Por la misma razón que queríamos mantenerlo entre nosotros en el bar, sabíamos que necesitábamos sobrevivir a la fiesta de este fin de semana, al menos, antes de que empezar a dar indicios a nuestros amigos y familia de nuestros sentimientos por el otro.

"¡Damas! ¡Caballeros! ¡Me gustaría hacer un anuncio!" Escuché el vozarrón de Jack desde el otro lado del patio. Se ve como si estuviera frente a un podio en un mitin político o algo así. Veo a Tori de pie cerca en la terraza e Irina, la mamá de Tori, también toma su lugar a su lado.

"Solo quería agradecer a todos por venir hoy a dar su cariñoso apoyo a nuestra hija Victoria y su prometido, Edward Cullen."

 _¿Eh?_

"Es algo maravilloso celebrar cuando dos personas, que claramente están destinadas a estar juntas, quieren declarar su amor al mundo."

 _Hijo de puta._ ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Me encuentro caminando hacia la terraza a través de la multitud aplaudiendo, tratando de hacer contacto visual con Tori.

Paso junto a mi mamá y ella tira suavemente de mi brazo, susurrándome, "Tesoro, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Jack—?"

"No sé, Ma… espera."

"Sé que es un poco extravagante, pero queríamos sorprender a los muchachos con un regalo de bodas adelantado. Estos papeles que ven aquí," los sostiene en el aire, "¡son las escrituras de un nuevo y moderno salón que nuestra preciosa niña va abrir en Rodeo Drive en Los Angeles!"

Estallan más aplausos de la multitud.

Increíble. Fue a comprarle un puto salón.

 _¿Hace cuánto sabías de esto, Jack?_

 _¿Y MALDITA SEA, hace cuánto me has tenido ignorante, Tori?_

Siento el calor de la ira comenzar a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Ella me mintió.

"Y estos que ven aquí," levanta otro paquete de papeles, "¡son las escrituras de un nuevo y moderno restaurante en Wilshire, a solo unas cuadras del salón, donde mi futuro yerno se ganará la vida!"

Aplausos, silbidos y gritos de felicitaciones vienen hacia mí de todos los ángulos mientras me abro paso poco a poco hacia la terraza. Siento que estoy teniendo una experiencia extracorporal.

 _Maldición, tienes que estar bromeando_. Siento la ira por el engaño de Tori irradiando por mi cuerpo. Estoy seguro que para todos los demás, me veo avergonzado, pero en este momento, me siento tan sorprendido y furioso, que ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente.

"Y finalmente… ¡este sobre contiene los papeles legales y las llaves de un nuevo hogar en Malibu para Victoria y Edward! Mi esposa me asegura que tiene suficientes recámaras para todos los nietos que llegarán en el futuro cercano, ¿verdad, Victoria?"

Ella asiente, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Confío en que puedo dejar esa parte a ustedes dos," se ríe entre dientes y me guiña el ojo.

"Felicitaciones, hijo," susurra. "Creo que solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón. Ya lo verás. Todo saldrá bien." Jack sujetó mi hombro con su mano mientras se tomaban fotos.

Estoy mudo. Miro a la multitud, a los atónitos rostros de mis padres mirándome.

Encuentro a James a unos metros detrás de mi madre, con la decepción y la ira mostrándose en todos sus rasgos. Charlotte está sujetando su mano, susurrando lo que supongo son palabras tranquilizadoras… eso o el camino más rápido a la cocina, donde James puede agarrar un cuchillo de carnicero para sacarme las entrañas.

Estoy congelado en el tiempo. No puedo creer lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Siento como si esto fuera una escena a cámara lenta de una película.

Me giro hacia un lado para ver el rostro de Tori que está al otro lado de Jack. Me mira directamente. Sin arrepentimiento. Sin miedo. Se ve perfectamente contenta y satisfecha con estas revelaciones.

Veo movimiento en el patio detrás de ella cuando Bella sale a la vista.

Aunque está a casi a diez metros de distancia, puedo ver sus ojos rojos, manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y una mirada de angustia.

Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, ella se tambalea un poco hacia atrás y se da la vuelta hacia la carretera.

" **¡BELLA!"**

Le grito por encima del rugido de la multitud, pero es demasiado tarde. Se echó a correr y estoy rodeado por invitados felices que claramente están aquí para una fiesta de compromiso.

Una fiesta que nunca fue cancelada.

Yo solo fui el imbécil al que le hicieron creer que era una parrillada por un día festivo… un favor para que Tori no tuviera que lidiar con la ira de sus padres.

Tori y sus padres, mis padres, James… tengo que hablar con toda esa gente tan pronto como sea humanamente posible para resolver y aclarar este maldito enredo de mierda que acaban de arrojarme.

Sin embargo, la única persona a la que quiero llegar… a la que mi corazón **necesita** buscar _ahora_ , es a Bella.

Pero se fue.

* * *

 **(1) Michael Fred Phelps II** **es un nadador de competici** **ó** **n estadounidense retirado** **y el deportista ol** **í** **mpico m** **á** **s condecorado de todos los tiempos, con un total de 28 medallas.**

 **(2) La técnica del gunitado es un sistema constructivo consistente en proyectar con un "cañón" (en inglés "gun") o manguera a alta presión hormigón, pudiendo construir sobre cualquier tipo de superficie, inclusive la tierra, con el objetivo de conseguir un muro continuo, con mayor resistencia y menor espesor, para soportar y contener la presión ejercida por el terreno, con cualquier tipo de pendiente, ofreciendo una impermeabilización óptima gracias a la baja porosidad.**

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, aquí también se armó la gorda. Las que pensaron que Tori había aceptado de forma muy madura el rompimiento, ella les dice ¡Tomen! *cuernos* Pues resulta que no se lo tomó tan bien. Pero que poca ma*** la de ella y los papás, pensando que podían comprar a Edward. Ahora el pobre tiene mucho que explicar, a sus padres, A JAMES. ¿Se imaginan lo que está pensando James ahora, creyendo que su hermano lo deja abandonado con todos los negocios y lo que implican solo para seguir a su mujer? ¡Y BELLA! Pobrecita :( tantas cosas que ha tenido que sufrir y todas las revelaciones que ha tenido que enfrentar últimamente, y ahora que parecía empezar a ver la luz al final del túnel, de nuevo su vida está de cabeza. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione? ¿Lo perdonará? Y sí, sé que sin duda querrán leer pronto el próximo capítulo y por eso ya empecé a traducirlo. Estos últimos han estado un poco más largos pero espero tenerlo a tiempo, PERO, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Sus reviews son mi gasolina chicas, no lo olviden, me alegra leer que disfrutan de la historia, que viven lo que están viviendo los personajes. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, no les cuesta nada y si pone una sonrisa en nuestro rostro y las ganas de seguir haciendo esto para ustedes. Si no saben que poner, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente, solo queremos saber que leen.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: somas, jupy, kaja0507, Vrigny, MariePrewettMellark, Lore, Esal, Say's, ELIZABETH, glow0718, yenliz, patymdn, katherinehernandez3316, Tecupi, calvialexa, debynoe12, Adriu, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Meri, Cinti, tulgarita, rjnavajas, kiztiapotter, BereB, bbluelilas, MaBel95, Smedina, Techu, EmmaBe, nydiac10, dushakis, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Melany, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, MelACS, Maryluna, melina, saraipineda44, cary, torrespera172, JessMel, freedom2604, Amy Lee, injoa, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, indii93, Lizdayanna, Mafer, lagie, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, desiblack, carolaap, Sully YM, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, aliceforever85, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	25. Confesiones del corazón

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veinticuatro~**

 **EPOV**

"¿Has perdido el maldito juicio?" Demando en voz baja, apretando mis dientes al dirigirme a Jack, con su mano todavía en mi hombro.

Su respuesta es amable, con una mirada melosa en sus ojos. "En lo más mínimo, hijo. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a aceptar las felicitaciones de nuestros invitados?"

Zafo mi brazo de su mano, sin importarme como se vea para cualquiera que esté cerca de nosotros. A la mierda con esto, me voy. El daño ya está hecho. Todo lo que me importa es explicar esta mierda a mi familia y alcanzar a Bella.

"¿Edward?" Escucho a Tori llamarme dócilmente.

"Ahora no, Tori. Lidiaré contigo después," le digo con disgusto y me abro paso a empujones entre la multitud, siguiendo a mis padres y a mi hermano que están rodeando por un costado de la casa.

Los alcanzo en el camino de entrada junto a la van del _catering_. James está visiblemente furioso, mis padres se ven como si trataran de calmarlo mientras Charlotte está frotando su espalda.

"¡J!" Le grito.

Él levanta la vista para verme a los ojos e inclina su cabeza, con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios, E? ¿Fue una maldita broma eso de allá?"

Sacudo mi cabeza y empiezo a escupir veneno.

"Fue una puta mentira, cada palabra de ello. No tenía idea que Jack iba a decir o hacer eso. No sabía que compró esos lugares, ni siquiera me importa. No me voy a ir. Todo eso, allá atrás, fue un acto de circo. No es verdad, ni una sola palabra. Todo el día es una farsa; tienes que creerme."

"Si tú me dices que es una mentira, te creo, ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando Tori? ¿Qué poseyó a los Braswells a comprar todas esas propiedades? ¿Solo están esperando que dejes todo y te vayas a L.A?"

Me encojo de hombros, todavía furioso. "Ve tú a saber. Pero no significa nada. ¡Estoy aquí, voy a quedarme en Jersey… y rompí con Tori el martes! ¡Al parecer, toda la maldita familia está en negación!"

"¡Bueno, voy a volver ahí a decirles lo que pienso! ¡NADIE tiene derecho a intimidar a mi hijo, a mis HIJOS; tratando de derrumbar todos los sueños por los que mis muchachos han trabajado!" Mi mamá empieza a caminar a pisotones de regreso a la fiesta pero mi papá tira de su brazo.

"Esme, no lo hagas. Hacer una gran escena pública en este momento no va a mejorar nada. Los muchachos tienen una reputación que mantener en la comunidad. Se les conoce por ser chicos divertidos, prácticos, con cabezas frías y un espíritu cordial. Ponernos como locos solo causará problemas para ellos y para sus negocios en el futuro. No queremos ningún efecto secundario de esta catástrofe. Deja que Edward lidie con esto por su cuenta. Si quieres hablar con Jack e Irina después que Edward les deje las cosas claras, está bien. Pero por ahora, solo vámonos. Tenemos suficiente comida y bebidas en nuestra casa. Ve a buscar a nuestras hermanas y a sus esposos, diles que nos vamos y solo desapareceremos. Los pocos amigos que invitamos hoy ya vinieron y se fueron. No tenemos que preocuparnos por mantener las apariencias. ¡Estoy tan cabreado como tú, solo vayamos a casa y agradezcamos que no tendremos que lidiar en el futuro con esa maldita familia loca!"

Tenía que ser papá el que trajera la dosis graciosa de alivio cuando los temperamentos están tan alterados.

Me vuelvo hacia James y Charlotte. "Mira, voy a hablar con Eric, Dave y Meredith. Ellos pueden encargarse del resto de la fiesta. La comida ya ha sido servida. Los postres ya están disponibles. Es solo cuestión de servir bebidas y desmontar el servicio de comida por el resto de la noche. ¿Por qué no se van ustedes dos? Vayan a alguna parte donde ya no tengan que estar cerca de esta gente falsa. Disfruten del resto de su sábado, ¿de acuerdo?"

James asiente y me atrae en un abrazo. "Lamentohaber estado tan enojado cuando te acercaste. En el fondo sabía la verdad; solo me tomaron desprevenido."

"No te disculpes. Siento que te hayas visto involucrado. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Socios, ¿verdad?"

"Socios," repite y choca mi puño y me da una sonrisa.

Logro devolverle la sonrisa y trato de minimizar la situación. "Oye Char, haz lo que normalmente haces para hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿quieres?"

"Voy diez pasos por delante de ti, E," me guiña un ojo en respuesta. Y los veo subir al coche de Charlotte y alejarse.

"¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien, tesoro?" Mi mamá me hace olvidar el momento divertido.

"Eso espero, mamá. En este momento, necesito ir a encontrar a Bella."

Veo que mis dos padres tardan en reaccionar, pero mi mamá habla primero. "¿Bella? ¿La exnovia de tu hermano, tu nueva camarera, Bella?"

Veo que papá pone los ojos en blanco y toma la mano de mi mamá, "Vamos Ezz, estoy seguro que pronto sabremos los detalles," se aclara la garganta, deliberadamente.

Asiento. "Sí, les contaré. Solo esperen por mi bien que no sea demasiado tarde, ¿está bien?"

Él me da una palmada en el hombro y mi mamá se acerca para darme un abrazo.

"Llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento mucho, Edward. Qué día ha sido este para ti."

"Lo sé, mamá. Solo traten de disfrutar la noche con la familia."

Después de ver a mis padres partir, encuentro a Jasper, Emmett, y a las chicas. Están confundidos por el anuncio de Jack, pero entienden una vez que les explico la verdadera historia.

En mi desesperada angustia y miedo por el daño que las mentiras de Tori y Jack han hecho, dejo escapar que Bella y yo nos habíamos acercado más y queríamos empezar a salir. Les cuento lo que sentía por ella hace años y que mi único objetivo en este momento es encontrarla y hacerla entender la verdad.

Mi corazón pertenece a Bella. Creo que siempre ha sido así.

Aún como un flacucho chico de diecisiete años, sabía que me estaba enamorando sin remedio de esa belleza de cabello castaño que un minuto me hacía reír y el siguiente me volvía loco de la frustración y la ira.

No les doy los detalles principales de nuestra historia. En última instancia, Jasper puede responder sus dudas si elige hacerlo… y a estas alturas, no me importa. Solo les pido su ayuda por si escuchan de Bella, que me contacten.

"Ves a encontrar a nuestra chica," dice Rose, con sinceridad.

No espero nada más, Bella se marchó hace más de veinte minutos, tengo que ir a encontrarla.

No puedo perderla otra vez.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Me encuentro caminando sin rumbo por el atestado paseo marítimo de Ocean City.

Entrando y saliendo de tiendas.

Viendo parejas besarse y reír y divertirse, celebrando el fin de semana festivo… deseando que fuéramos nosotros.

Edward y yo.

Pensé que estaba a mi alcance. Qué ingenua he sido.

Agarro mi estómago después que suelta un gruñido. No he comido nada desde la hamburguesa que agarré en la fiesta esta tarde. Aunque, hace mucho que la vomité.

He estado caminando por horas, recordando todas las cosas buenas y maravillosas que ocurrieron en los últimos dos días entre Edward y yo, que culminaron con el desastre en la fiesta hace unas horas.

 _El jueves por la mañana, mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi el brillante sol matutino que entraba a través de las ventanas de mi recámara y la puerta de mi balcón._

 _Despertar en los brazos de Edward fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Acurrucada cómodamente en su costado, con mi cabeza descansando en la caída justo debajo de su hombro, con su brazo derecho rodeando mi espalda y mi pierna izquierda sobre la suya. Para apenas haber descubierto en las primeras horas del jueves por la mañana que estábamos oficialmente interesados en salir, estábamos actuando de forma muy familiar… pero no me estaba quejando._

 _Cuando me dijo que había roto con Tori, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentía mi cabeza aturdida por la emoción. Entonces, cuando él confesó que había estado pensando en mí constantemente desde que llegué a LBI y que quería salir conmigo y pasar tiempo conmigo, mi sonrisa se hizo incontenible._

 _Me había estado filtrando en cada uno de sus pensamientos, tanto como él había estado monopolizando los míos. Eso me convenció que estábamos en el camino correcto._

 _Recuerdo pensar en decirle a James lo que estaba pasando, y que esperaba que no se sintiera lastimado. También pensé que Rose podría ser un obstáculo porque es muy protectora conmigo y hasta ahora no ha sido la más grande fan de Edward… pero, si tanto James como Rose pudieran conocer nuestra historia y ver la gran atracción que Edward y yo sentimos hacia el otro, tal vez también reconocerían que tenemos que hacer algo que quizás otros no harían, y en última instancia, ser compresivos con ello._

 _Y aunque momentáneamente me encontré preocupada por esas necesarias conversaciones inminentes, recuerdo dejarlas en segundo plano casi al instante._

 _Solo quería deleitarme de las locas y emocionantes sensaciones llenas de mariposas que corrían por mi cuerpo porque estaba ahí, en los fuertes y seguros brazos de Edward después de nuestros apasionados encuentros en la piscina y junto al fuego._

Me permito una media sonrisa, recordando que me despegué sigilosamente del cálido abrazo de Edward cuando la realidad de la mañana/el aliento de una parcial resaca me golpeó.

 _Después de cepillar mis dientes, bajé las escaleras rápidamente para poner café. Eran cerca de las diez, y afortunadamente Edward y yo no teníamos que estar en el trabajo hasta las cuatro de ese día. No quería asumir que él tenía el tiempo disponible, pero esperaba que pudiera querer pasar el día conmigo hasta el último momento posible._

 _Volví a subir las escaleras a mi habitación con dos tazas de café. Sabía que a Edward le gustaba el suyo negro, con dos de azúcar. Pero yo siempre necesitaba que el mío supiera como una paleta con sabor a café cremoso. Más leche que café y cinco de azúcar._

 _Caminé hacia el balcón, abrí las puertas francesas y pasé a través de las cortinas transparentes que al instante empezaron a danzar con la brisa matutina del mar._

 _Salí y coloqué nuestras tazas humeantes en la mesita bistro, me apoyé en el barandal para encontrar la tranquilidad de respirar el aire salado._

 _Un nuevo día. Era un nuevo día de muchas formas._

No sé cómo estaba tan absurdamente convencida que de pronto las cosas iban por buen camino, pero con los inicios de una nueva relación con Edward al alcance de mis dedos, sentí como si estuviera armada para una batalla.

Ahora sé que no estaba ni remotamente preparada.

 _Fue durante las reflexiones de esa mañana que de repente sentí sus flexibles dedos sujetar mis caderas, masajeando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo._

" _Buenos días." Habló, todavía un poco adormilado._

 _Sonreí por encima de mi hombro y lo vi a los ojos, "Hola." Bajé la vista y miré hacia otro lado, un poco tímida por un momento, "Lo siento si te desperté. Solo me gusta salir aquí a primeras horas de la mañana. Es muy tranquilo." Le dije, volviendo a mirar hacia las olas._

" _Está bien. En realidad, fue que eché de menos el sentirte en mis brazos lo que me despertó. Eso, y el olor a café recién hecho," añadió con su característica sonrisa torcida._

" _¡Oh! Toma." Agarré la taza y se la di, "Negro, con dos de azúcar, ¿verdad?"_

 _Sus ojos se arrugaron y danzaron con la luz del sol, "Sí. Gracias."_

" _De nada. ¿Dormiste bien?"_

" _Sí, aún mejor de lo que dormí hace unas noches cuando me quedé en la otra habitación. Prefiero ser tu compañero de cuarto a ser solo un huésped que pasa la noche en la habitación de invitados." Habló en voz baja al atraerme en un abrazo._

 _Me reí por su ocurrencia, y al sentir su aliento caliente haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello. "Bueno, si continúas jugando bien tus cartas, creo que casi te puedo asegurar que cuando estés aquí, las habitaciones de invitados permanecerán vacías."_

" _¿Eso crees?"_

 _Me aparté y le sonreí. "Lo sé."_

" _Mmm, entonces, voy a jugar con mucho cuidado esas cartas." Y fue entonces que se acercó para un beso ardiente._

 _Me quitó la taza de café de la mano y la dejó ruidosamente sobre la mesa._

 _Respiraciones pesadas, suaves gemidos, labios tirando y lenguas danzando. Sus manos tomaron y acariciaron mi rostro con ternura y se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras las mías deambulaban por todo su sólido pecho y hombros. Nos perdimos en el otro por unos momentos y luego él se apartó, para mi pesar._

" _No quiero presionarte a nada, Bella." Me tranquilizó con voz baja, con su frente pegada a la mía._

 _Retrocedí y miré a su precioso rostro, admirando la mezcla de crayolas en su cabello resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol y sus ojos del color del vidrio marino mirando profundamente en los míos._

" _No me siento presionada, pero tomarme mi tiempo contigo y disfrutarte… disfrutarnos… suena justo como lo que ordenó el doctor."_

 _Me respondió su sonrisa torcida, "En ese caso, ¿puedo verte el sábado por la noche después de la parrillada, señorita King? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas contigo. ¿Ver una película mientras estamos acurrucados en el tu sofá, tal vez?"_

" _Me encantaría. Se ha conseguido una cita, señor Cullen."_

Había sido una mañana perfecta, nuestra primera mañana juntos. La primera de muchas, esperaba.

Un grupo de adolescentes viene corriendo por la calle haciendo ruido, sacándome de mi ensoñación, al mismo tiempo que doblo en _9th Street_ hacia el restaurante del que me habló James hace un tiempo, The Chatterbox.

Decido entrar y tomar un vaso de refresco de jengibre para tratar de calmar mi estómago.

Sentada en la cabina, mi mente piensa en lo que encontré dentro de la caja de seguridad anoche.

 _Había varios boletos de películas, una media docena de fotos de Edward y yo, una rosa marchita y seca (desafortunadamente demasiado vieja para detectar su color original), una bolsa de plástico con cierre hermético de tamaño grande con pétalos de rosa disecados, dos CD, y un diario con cubierta de piel._

 _Le eché un vistazo a los boletos de cine: "Buscando a Nemo", "Hulk", "La estafa maestra" y "Legalmente rubia 2"._

 _Me reí para mis adentros después de ver las fechas descoloridas en los boletos. Cada sello era entre el Día de los Caídos y el Cuatro de Julio. Me pregunté si esas fueron películas que vi con Edward. ¡Definitivamente era una colección ecléctica! Si fuera una apostadora, diría que él eligió dos, y yo elegí dos._

 _Me hizo sonreír, e inexplicablemente me puso triste al mismo tiempo._

 _Apuesto a que nos divertíamos mucho juntos. Tan pronto como nos encontramos, nos separaron._

 _La rosa seca y los pétalos que guardé mi hicieron preguntarme y esperar que fueran regalos de Edward de nuestro corto tiempo juntos._

 _No pude evitar notar que los pétalos secos se habían visto mucho más deteriorados que la rosa intacta de tallo largo._

 _Tal vez la rosa no era tan vieja como los pétalos sueltos. ¿Pudiera ser que la rosa me la hayan dado en una fecha posterior?_

 _Después, seguí examinando los CD. El primero tenía una etiqueta impresa con un rótulo que simplemente decía, "Para ti." El segundo CD estaba sin ninguna marca._

Definitivamente había despertado mi curiosidad anoche su descubrimiento, y recuerdo que escuché con atención el CD "Para ti" en busca de pistas.

 _La primera melodía era "If You're Not the One". Una canción dulce, el hombre cantando claramente expresaba que se había enamorado del objeto de su atención._

 _La siguiente canción era "Miss Independent" de Kelly Clarkson. Era muy adecuada para esos días, supongo. ¿La pequeña Isabella malcriada alias la señorita independiente?_

 _Había sido difícil decir por esas primeras canciones si era un CD que Edward me hizo, o uno que yo había hecho para Edward y posiblemente guardado una copia para mí._

 _Al saber que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta clara sobre el creador del CD tan tarde, no pude contenerme más y cogí el diario rojo con reverencia, esperando… rogando que tuviera algunas respuestas como el Arca de la Alianza._

Volviendo abruptamente al presente, busco en mi bolsa el diario que no he dejado fuera de mi vista desde su descubrimiento.

Retiro la cubierta y vuelvo a leer el título de la página.

 _ **Diario de Isabella Swan**_

 _ **Iniciado: Mayo 20, 2003**_

 _ **¡Si no eres yo, deja de leer!**_

 _ **(¡Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, MAMÁ!)**_

Me rio entre dientes al leer mi joven ira. Claramente mi madre tenía problemas de límites en ese entonces.

Le di vuelta a la página y encuentro mi primera anotación.

 _ **Mayo 20, 2003**_

 _ **Hoy he comenzado mi diario, justo como nos dijo la señora Cope. Todos los chicos recibieron diarios en el baile de graduación como un regalo del personal. Las chicas rojos, los chicos azules. Los colores de la escuela, supongo.**_

 _ **En realidad, no sé qué escribir. No tengo ningún sentimiento que tenga que ordenar. La señora Cope, nuestra orientadora académica, dijo que la secundaria va a ser un loco, emocionante y atemorizante viaje para nosotros. Y es importante que siempre nos tomemos algo de tiempo para reflexionar.**_

 _ **Aquí estoy, reflexionando.**_

 _ **Oh, bueno. Tal vez quiera hacerlo en el futuro.**_

 _ **Nada emocionante que reportar, salvo que papi me dijo hoy que vamos a ir a Ocean City este verano. Normalmente vamos a Loveladies a visitar a mi tía Didi, pero ella está viajando por Europa por los próximos meses, de modo que en vez de adueñarnos de su casa mientras no está, solo vamos a ir a OC.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando ir. Debe ser divertido. Recuerdo la vez que fui con Court y su familia el último verano. El paseo marítimo es bastante genial. Tienen skee ball en la sala de juegos y fenomenales atracciones en Wonderland. ¡Oh! Y unos salvavidas**_ **sexies** _ **, ¿cómo olvidé la parte más importante? Jaja.**_

 _ **Muy bien. Terminé aquí. Te veré pronto. xo**_

Leí un par de anotaciones más y llegué al final de mayo, al fin de semana del Día de los Caídos, específicamente.

 _ **Mayo 25, 2003**_

 _ **De acuerdo, aquí va. Creo que me estoy enamorando.**_

 _ **Puede que sea un poco ridículo considerando que acabo de conocer al chico, pero santo cielo, es tan malditamente ardiente. Estoy aquí en Ocean City, mi madre ignorándome como siempre, y este chico guapo entra a la cabaña que papi nos rentó.**_

 _ **Saluda, y me dice que es nuestro chico de la cabaña.**_

 _ **Así que bato mis pestañas, coqueteo sin parar, ¡y para el final del día le pregunto si quiere ir conmigo a caminar por el paseo esa noche!**_

 _ **¡Una cita! ¡Ahhh!**_

 _ **Pasamos un rato fantástico, él es muy divertido.**_

 _ **Nos compró palomitas de caramelo Johnson's. Incluso ganó para mí un enorme oso de felpa usando sus boletos del skee ball.**_

 _ **¿Y los besos? Oh, Dios mío… los besos fueron increíbles.**_

 _ **Mi primer beso real, salvo por esa única vez que jugué "Un minuto en el armario" en la fiesta de cumpleaños número trece de Sarah Jackson. Randy Gordon no le llega a Edward ni a los talones.**_

 _ **Ese es su nombre, Edward Cullen.**_

 _ **Como dije, creo que ya me estoy enamorando. Esta noche me pidió que fuera su novia oficial. Luego nos besamos como locos debajo del paseo marítimo… ¡justo como en la canción que le gusta a papá!**_

 _ **Este está resultando ser el mejor verano de mi VIDA. ¡Y solo he estado aquí tres días! xo**_

Sonrío al leer mis palabras y rápidamente lo hojeo hasta donde termina el diario. Prácticamente está lleno hasta la última página, pero no quiero leer lo que está escrito. Solo reviso la fecha. 23 de diciembre del 2007.

La noche antes de casarme.

De pronto comprendo lo que debe haber pasado. Escribí, lo encerré con llave… y luego quedó enterrado en el desastre en que se convirtió mi vida veinticuatro horas después y durante los siguientes tres años y medio.

Recuerdo que "Here Without You" de 3 Doors Down fue una de las canciones que se reprodujo más tarde en el CD. Continúe cambiando de opinión sobre quién creó la mezcla. Había en su mayor parte canciones de amor, algunas alegres, algunas de angustia.

Sin embargo, estoy desconcertada. El creador puede haber sido yo _o_ Edward.

 _Huh._ Se me ocurre que incluso pudo haber sido Alec.

Quiero decir, me casé con el tipo. Tal vez sí me amaba, aunque era un bastardo infiel en nuestra relación. Tal vez yo lo amaba porque era una chica tonta que se negaba a aceptar la verdad. O tal vez no me importaba él en lo absoluto y solo ignoré sus indiscreciones, porque sabía la lotería financiera que estaba a punto de ganar una vez que la tinta se secara en mi licencia de matrimonio.

Dios, eso hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Incluso, aún más.

Regreso al principio del diario donde lo dejé y leo cada una de las páginas, donde sueno como una jovencita realmente enamorada.

Noches de películas acurrucados en el sofá de la cabaña. Compartiendo conos de helado de Kohr Brothers en el paseo marítimo. Eligiendo los adornos de Navidad más horribles imaginables en el calor de junio en la Galería Navideña de Mia.

¿Y la intimidad física que compartimos? Por lo que entendí en mis escritos, no pasó más allá de ardientes sesiones de besos y unos cuantos toqueteos sobre y (incluso una vez) bajo la ropa.

Edward sabía que, a los casi quince años, era totalmente inexperta, y al parecer él también lo era. Éramos una buena pareja.

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo cuando llego a las anotaciones del cumpleaños número 17 de Edward. Sé que es su día especial porque hay dibujados corazones por todos lados, con "El Cumpleaños de mi Amor" escrito con un grueso marcador rojo en el margen superior.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me río de mi joven yo y su pobre corazón que pronto se rompería.

 _ **Junio 20, 2003**_

 _ **Hoy fue el cumpleaños de E.**_

 _ **Tuvimos el mejor de los mejores días posibles. Durante todo su turno, inventé situaciones que requerían de la atención de Edward en nuestra cabaña.**_

" _ **Edward, necesito más toallas."**_

" _ **¿Puedes traerme algo de hielo, Edward?"**_

" _ **Uhh, Edward, el ventilador del techo no funciona."**_

 _ **Cada vez que lo llamaba, me daba su media sonrisa torcida y caminaba hacia mí. Fuimos muy escurridizos en nuestra farsa. Una vez que lo metía a la cabaña, nos besábamos y abrazábamos a escondidas. Como dije, ¡el MEJOR día!**_

 _ **Bueno, hoy le preparé unos brownies especiales de cumpleaños en nuestro penthouse. Mi mamá me ha estado insistiendo en que lo deje en paz, pero no le hago caso. A ella no le importa que sea feliz. Apenas si está aquí, siempre escapándose al club a pasar tiempo con sus amigas, o fines de semana en Nueva York. Mi pobre papi trabaja como loco para mantenerla feliz.**_

 _ **Si no fuera por Anna, estaría prácticamente sola todos los días. Anna cree que Edward es dulce. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. ¿A quién le importa que ella sea nuestra ama de llaves? Básicamente ella me ha criado durante los últimos años. Afortunadamente no irá a ninguna parte hasta que cumpla los 18 y pueda estar sola. Siempre volveré a casa por mi papá, pero mi mamá se puede ir a volar. Estaré feliz de ya no estar bajo su control.**_

 _ **En fin, volviendo a mi amor. Le encantaron mis brownies. Utilicé el dinero que me dan mis padres para comprarle la cena en su restaurante favorito, La Spiaggia. Le encanta la comida italiana y me contó que quiere manejar su propio restaurante algún día. Sé que será perfecto en ello, le gusta mucho complacer a la gente.**_

 _ **Algunos de los chicos que trabajan en las otras cabañas pasaron tiempo con nosotros esta noche después de la cena. También Courtney y Kim. Fuimos a nadar de noche, tomamos fotos ridículas y jugamos con cartas. Pensé que mi costado se abriría por reírme tanto. Fue mucha diversión.**_

 _ **Sentí que E estaba un poco distante al final de la noche, pero dijo que no era nada; que solo estaba cansado por un día divertido por cosas de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Como sea, es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Hoy fue el mejor día del año hasta ahora. El siguiente mejor día será en unos cuantos días cuando pueda decir "Feliz primer mes de Aniversario" a Edward.**_

 _ **Este ha sido en verdad el mejor mes de mi vida. Espero que él se sienta de la misma forma. xo**_

Una vez que llego al final de las anotaciones del cumpleaños, cierro el diario y pago por mi refresco. Pasan de las nueve y va a llevarme al menos una hora, si no más, volver a LBI con todo este tráfico.

Solo necesito derrumbarme en mi cama y terminar este miserable día.

Mientras conduzco por la carretera, veo los hermosos juegos pirotécnicos explotando en la distancia.

Llámame boba, pero tenía la esperanza de besar a Edward bajo el brillante despliegue de esta noche.

Y aunque pensé que ya había acabado con las lágrimas por lo de hoy más temprano, otra se desliza por mi mejilla.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado horas, y todavía no he sabido nada.

Nada de nuestros amigos.

Nada de Bella.

Son las diez en punto. La he buscado en toda esta maldita isla. Desde el Faro de Barnegat hasta el Teatro Surflite en Beach Haven. He entrado y salido de restaurantes y bares. Revisé los cines. He entrado y salido de varias tiendas y heladerías. He caminado por diferentes playas, literalmente, he estado en todas partes.

No sé dónde más buscar.

El amortiguado ruido atronador de los juegos pirotécnicos continúa escuchándose en la distancia.

A las 10:03 suena mi teléfono… es Jasper.

"Hola."

"Hola. Escucha, por el tono de tu voz supongo que no has tenido noticias de ella, y nosotros tampoco. Pero estábamos conversando y pensamos en: Ocean City. ¿Y si fue a Ocean City? Sé que la has buscado por todo LBI. ¿Tal vez fue ahí para caminar por el paseo marítimo? ¿Visitar el Flanders? No sé. Solo estamos tratando de darte posibilidades, hombre. Tienes al equipo de tu lado, aquí."

"Gracias, Jazz. Ocean City cruzó por mi mente, pero todavía no había terminado de agotar las posibilidades en esta isla. Tiene que llegar a casa en algún momento, ¿cierto? Estoy sentado en porche delantero esperando ver sus faros dando vuelta en la entrada. Penoso, ¿eh?"

"Na, hombre. Penoso no. Persistente, tal vez, pero no penoso. Todo se resolverá. Ella es una chica lista, es solo que muchas cosas la han lastimado últimamente. Esto pudo haberla llevado al límite. En su corazón, sabe que no le mentiste."

"Eso espero."

"Aguanta, ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame si sabes algo."

"Sí, lo haré. Gracias."

Dejo que mi cabeza caiga contra su puerta.

No puedo creer cómo este día se fue a la mierda.

Desperté esta mañana sintiéndome como un tonto enamorado, ansioso por volver a tener a Bella entre mis brazos. Y aquí estoy ahora, solo rogando que me escuche lo suficiente para que no llame a la policía y se lleve mi supuesto trasero mentiroso e infiel.

Hablando de trasero, el mío me está matando por estar sentado en estos escalones de piedra en la última hora. Tal vez me vaya por atrás a encontrar una tumbona o una de las sillas de su terraza y continuar mi vigilia ahí.

No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo más pasó después de que me fui a la terraza en la parte trasera de la casa de Bella para continuar esperando, pero con mi cabeza en mis manos, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas, me sobresalto cuando de pronto se enciende la luz de la cocina.

Levanto mi cabeza para ver a Bella de pie en la entrada de sus puertas de cristal corredizas.

Se ve tan acongojada como yo me siento.

Incluso con la pena en sus ojos y su conducta, hay una fiereza que proyecta.

Rápidamente me levanto, mientras ella quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre. La mosquitera permanece entre nosotros.

Ella habla primero, su voz sonando baja y herida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

"Yo—te estoy esperando. Te he estado esperando, buscándote por," le echo un vistazo a mi reloj, "Por más de cinco horas. Necesitaba verte."

"¿No deberías estar con tu prometida? Por lo que escuché, tienes muchos detalles que resolver antes de irte a California."

Doy un paso hacia la puerta y ella da un respingo. Sus palabras, combinadas con su movimiento, son como unas tenazas apretando mi corazón.

"Bella, no. No hay planes que resolver. Lo que Jack dijo e hizo hoy… fueron mentiras, puras mentiras. Lo juro."

"Edward, por favor. Vi, todos vimos los papeles que el señor Braswell estaba agitando en el aire esta tarde. ¿Me estás diciendo que él lo está inventando? ¿Qué no se han comprado todos esos edificios y esperan a que tú y Tori se muden y se pongan a trabajar?"

Suspiro, exhausto, pero no demasiado cansado para pelear por Bella… por nosotros. Para pelear hasta que crea la verdad. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que se necesite… hablando hasta que me quede sin aire… pero esta chica va escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

"Bella, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te mentiría de esa forma? Sí, no voy a negar que Jack tiene más dinero que el Papa bendiciones, por lo que estoy seguro que realmente compró todas esas propiedades de las que estaba alardeando. Lo que quiero decirte es que no importa, no se me tomó en cuenta; él e Irina y Tori hicieron toda esa mierda a mis espaldas… y siguieron con la farsa de parrillada cuando, para ellos, todavía era una fiesta de compromiso.

"Creí que al ser una persona decente y aceptar que fuera una fiesta por el día festivo, que sería un poco más fácil para todos seguir siendo cordiales, para que los Braswells mantuvieran las apariencias por unos días, solo para que no se sintieran avergonzados. En vez de eso, me explotó en la cara y tú saliste lastimada. Mis padres salieron lastimados. Mi hermano… _ugh_. Qué puto desastre." Levanto mi cabeza al cielo en frustración y masajeo furiosamente la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Siento lo que viste y escuchaste de Jack. Mi corazón no está con Tori… está contigo. _Por favor_. Tienes que creerme."

Bella ha estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo, espero que escuchando y creyendo mis palabras, pero ciertamente no dispuesta a verme a los ojos para ver realmente mi arrepentimiento y sinceridad.

Todavía mirando al suelo, dice con voz ronca, "No fue solo el anuncio del señor Braswell, Edward. Escuché cosas… justo antes de eso. Estaba en la casa y escuché a Tori y algunas amigas suyas hablar sin parar sobre lo mucho que querías salir de aquí, y cómo odiabas que James sea un holgazán…"

" **¡QUÉ!** " Grito, interrumpiéndola y haciéndola saltar. "¡ **Nunca** he dicho eso sobre mi hermano! ¡Él trabaja tan duro como yo, si no es que más! ¿Quién estaba diciendo eso? ¿Tori?"

Asiente y continúa. "Dijo que te compadecías de la gente y solo los mantenías entre tu personal porque sentías lástima por ellos. Y luego ella…" La veo pasar saliva con fuerza y limpiar su nariz con la manga de su sudadera, "ella dijo que tuvieron sexo anoche. Mucho sexo. Presumía que estás tan caliente por ella que no puedes tener suficiente."

Siento que la bilis sube por mi garganta. No he comido o bebido nada por horas, pero estoy a punto de vomitar lo que sea que esté en mi cuerpo. Doy un paso al frente y abro la puerta mosquitera. Bella no me detiene. En vez de eso, solo retrocede y entra a la gran sala esperando que la siga.

Tori. Qué puta perra mentirosa. No puedo creer que dijera eso… que hiciera esto. Yo—no puedo creer que sea la misma chica con la que me iba a casar.

"¿Sabes cómo fue para mí escuchar eso, Edward? ¿Escuchar que la tenías inclinada sobre el sofá y más tarde la estabas follando en la ducha? ¿Las imágenes que introdujo en mi mente? Sentí como si alguien metiera su mano, agarrara mi corazón y lo arrojara debajo de una cortadora de césped. Porque, ¿sabes? Me di cuenta que anoche no supe nada de ti. Ni una sola respuesta a ninguno de los mensajes que te envié después que encontré la caja de seguridad."

 _¿Está hablando en serio?_

"¿Por qué no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes? O sea, ¿hay algo de cierto en lo que Tori estaba presumiendo? Me tenías medio desnuda en el piso de mi sala hace dos noches; ¿también follaste a tu prometida anoche?"

Mis ojos se abren por el _shock_ y la furia. ¡No puedo creer esas acusaciones! ¿Qué DEMONIOS? Hoy he tratado de mantenerme bajo control, pero finalmente he llegado a mi límite.

"¿Eso… eso es realmente lo que crees, Bella? ¡Estuve en el trabajo hasta casi las tres de la mañana anoche! ¡Tú SABES que apago mi teléfono cuando hay mucha gente en bar! ¡Todos los mensajes que me enviaste me estaban esperando cuando me levanté esta mañana! ¡Una vez que cerré anoche, conduje el par de cuadras a Four Seas y ahí colapsé, sabiendo que tenía que preparar las cosas para la fiesta! Así que, para responder a tu pregunta, ¡no! ¡No estuve follando a mi prometida anoche!"

Me escucho como un completo lunático. "No tengo una prometida. ¡Rompí con ella el martes! ¡Lo que tengo, lo que _creí_ que tenía o esperaba poder tener eran el principio de una relación CONTIGO! ¡Y es tan absurdo, porque contigo, no es como si fuera una primera o segunda cita! Te conozco. Te conozco de años. ¡He estado pensando en ti durante años! Es más como la cita número treinta o algo así. Tenemos una historia. Puede que no toda sea buena y puede que tú no lo recuerdes todo, pero tenemos historia y eso es lo que recuerdo. A lo que me aferro. Lo que me mantiene despierto por la noche y lo que me tiene soñando contigo cuando consigo dormir."

"¡Estás en todos mis pensamientos, todo el maldito día! ¡El que volvieras a entrar en mi vida hace seis semanas fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Me tienes locamente enamorado de ti. ¡Joder, me estoy enamorando de nuevo de ti, Bella! ¡No hay **nadie** con quien quiera estar en este planeta más que contigo!"

Levanto la vista de mi diatriba y veo más lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de Bella. A estas alturas, solo Dios sabe si son lágrimas de tristeza o alegría.

Estoy **tan** cansado de toda esta locura. Solo quiero ser feliz. Quiero que las cosas salgan bien… sin baches en el camino.

"¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Bella? Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Demasiado pronto para decirlo? Probablemente, pero maldita sea, ya no me importa. ¡Tú estás aquí, estás de vuelta en mi vida y no voy a dejarte de nuevo sin una maldita pelea! ¡Tienes que saber que **nunca** te olvidé! No quiero tener que hacerlo… yo solo…"

Cruzo la distancia en tres pasos rápidos y estrello mis labios en los de Bella. Ella gime en respuesta y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. Me echo para atrás solo un minuto para asegurarme que estamos en la misma sintonía.

"Bella. Este es el momento, tú eres la mujer para mí. Estoy aquí y voy a quedarme hasta que tú me digas que te deje en paz. ¿Entiendes?"

Asiente rápidamente, "Sí, sí te creo," chilla y arremete con sus labios estrellándolos con los míos.

La cargo y ella envuelve mi cintura con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que me tambaleo hacia atrás sobre su sofá diván.

Chupo y muerdo y respiro pesadamente cuando ella me devuelve cada uno de mis movimientos.

Bajo la mano a su cintura y tiro de la sudadera que trae sobre su vestido y la arrojo al suelo.

Empujo su cabeza hacia un lado y ataco su cuello con besos hambrientos. Chupando, lamiendo su piel sensible y erizada por nuestra intimidad.

Bella empieza a desabrochar mis botones pero no puede controlar sus dedos lo suficiente para manipular los pequeños obstáculos de plástico. Tomo la iniciativa y abro mi camisa arrancando los botones y ella termina la tarea al bajarla el resto del camino por mis brazos, hasta que mis manos están libres para arrojarla a un lado.

Continuamos besándonos con urgencia. No podemos tener suficiente. Es claro para mí que los dos sabemos lo que queremos y ninguno va a detenerse. Me levanto, todavía sujetándola, y la acuesto sobre su espalda. Vuelvo a sofocarla como mi deseo.

Ella tiene diminutos botones que van desde la parte superior de su vestido, hasta la parte de abajo. Dios sabe que no tengo la paciencia para desabrochar tediosamente cada uno de ellos. Estaríamos aquí una eternidad y simplemente no puedo esperar tanto.

"¿Podemos sacarlo por encima de tu cabeza?" Jadeo, lamiendo su clavícula al mismo tiempo que ella gime en respuesta.

Asiente vehementemente y me echo hacia atrás para pararme, levantándola conmigo.

Se pone de pie frente a mí, jadeando, sonrojada… viéndose abrumada por el deseo.

 _Créeme, nena, sé cómo te sientes._

Me agacho y subo bruscamente su vestido por su cuerpo. Ella levanta sus largos y delicados brazos y sus dedos danzan en el aire mientras termino mi tarea.

Trae puesto un sujetador negro sin tirantes, que rápidamente añado al creciente montón de ropa en el suelo.

Bella agarra el botón y el cierre de mis caquis y tira de ellos hasta mis muslos. La gravedad hace el resto.

Mi polla está estirando mi bóxer. Su mano baja por los pocos vellos de mi pecho, que llevan a la cintura elástica que restringe mi erección.

La vuelvo a girar hacia el diván y la recuesto.

El deseo en sus ojos coincide exactamente con lo que estoy sintiendo. Alcanzo sus bragas y las deslizo suavemente por sus caderas.

Si está algo avergonzada, no me lo demuestra. En vez de eso, la veo inhalar profundamente cuando me pongo de rodillas a los pies del diván y empiezo a besarla al subir por su exquisito cuerpo.

Empiezo en la parte interior de su tobillo, subiendo a su rodilla, a sus muslos, mis manos siguiendo el camino que mis besos húmedos han dejado a su paso. Subo hacia sus caderas, lamiendo y chupando la peca que está encima del hueso de su cadera derecha. Me muevo por su cuerpo, mi lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo. Muevo mi rostro hacia el sur para poder dar homenaje a su increíble coño. Dejo un suave beso en la pequeña mancha de pelo al mismo tiempo que Bella se estremece en respuesta.

Continúo besándola al subir por su cuerpo y me detengo para dar especial atención a sus perfectos pechos. Lamo y arremolino y giro mi lengua en un pezón mientras mi otra mano masajea y tira del otro.

"Edward," la escucho llamarme en voz baja, casi sin aliento.

Pauso en mis besos y miro a mi belleza tendida frente a mí. "¿Sí, chica hermosa?"

"Umm, puede que no sea el momento adecuado para compartir esto, pero antes de que vayamos más allá, supongo que tienes que saber que umm… estoy casi segura que sigo siendo a-uhhh… virgen. Quiero decir, no puedo estar segura… solo… solo creí que te gustaría saber. Porque ya sabes… tal vez tengas que ir algo lento…"

Deja de hablar, avergonzada, pero le sostengo la mirada. Me vuelvo a levantar y me quito el bóxer para quedar desnudo frente a ella. Vuelvo a subir por su cuerpo, abriendo sus rodillas para poder acomodarme entre ellas.

Empiezo con un beso casto en sus labios y hablo en voz baja. "Sea o no esta tu primera vez, no cambiaría el hecho que quiero hacerte el amor en este momento. No quiero esperar otro minuto más. Creí que esperar sería lo correcto, y casi te perdí otra vez esta noche. No quiero esperar. Pero, después de escuchar lo que dijiste, quiero decirte que… no, no lo eres."

Sus ojos se arrugaron en confusión y por la sorpresa.

"¿No lo soy? ¿Pero cómo sabes...?"

"Porque estaba ahí la noche que… dejaste de serlo."

"¿Quieres decir que, tú… tú fuiste mi… primera vez?"

Asiento despacio y me agacho para otro beso, mi mirada fija en sus relucientes ojos castaños. "Sí, lo fui. No tengo idea si acaso algo pasó después de eso, pero puedo decirte que tú y yo estuvimos juntos antes de que dejara Ocean City, y para mí estabas igual de hermosa esa noche como lo estás ahora."

Una lágrima escapa bajando por la sien de Bella. "Fuiste _tú_ ," susurra, su voz gruesa por la emoción.

"Fui yo." Le respondo y la beso tiernamente, tratando de expresarle lo mucho que significó para mí nuestro tiempo juntos… y aún es así."

"No ha habido nadie desde el accidente," confirma.

Una oleada de emoción se extiende por mi cuerpo, con la esperanza de que tal vez ella solo ha estado conmigo. Que incluso a pesar de nuestro dolor hace tantos años, ella solo me ha querido a mí de esa forma.

Llevo mi mano entre sus piernas y siento la capa de excitación que la cubre. Mi mano se mueve hacia el suelo y agarra el paquete de aluminio que tengo guardado en mi cartera. Me enfundo ágilmente, y vuelvo donde estaba momentos antes… cayendo aún más en la dicha con esta chica que ha capturado mi corazón.

Me posiciono en su entrada, el latido de mi corazón tan veloz, que me siento como si corriera una maratón.

La beso otra vez, lamiendo, tentando y saboreando al mismo tiempo que lentamente me introduzco en su calor.

"Ahhh," grita suavemente, sin aliento y hermosa.

Mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza. Estoy tratando de tomarme mi tiempo, pero mi cuerpo está ansioso, no sé si puedo controlarme.

Cuando nuestras caderas están completamente unidas, me levanto sobre mis antebrazos, junto a su precioso rostro. Necesito ver a Bella y capturar esta imagen en mi mente.

Este momento… donde nos unimos de nuevo.

Es el paraíso.

"Edward…" Dice entre su aliento.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estoy… estoy lastimándote?"

"No… yo solo…" Su voz se apaga y se levanta para besarme otra vez; con gusto acepto su beso.

Empiezo a moverme, penetrándola lentamente al principio, pero luego tomo velocidad a medida que nuestros besos se intensifican y nuestra lengua entra y sale de la boca del otro.

Sus piernas rodean mi cintura y gime, mientras mi polla alcanza un ángulo nuevo y más sensible.

La fricción que creamos me está volviendo loco.

Bella lame y muerde mi mandíbula y cuello. Su lengua caliente se siente fantástica y provoca que mis caderas giren, se restrieguen y la lleven a la cima hacia donde me dirijo y ruego que ella pueda seguirme.

Ella entierra sus talones en mi trasero, provocando que lloriquee y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Bella… _nnnngh_."

Vuelvo a capturar sus labios, chupando y mordisqueando, tratando de prolongar el placer de cada movimiento que hacemos.

"Haaaa, ahhh," grita suavemente en mi oído cuando siento que sus paredes se contraen en torno a mi polla… apretando, provocando espasmos a medida que cae libremente en un poderoso orgasmo.

La penetro una, dos, tres veces más y siento que me tenso… y entonces caigo con ella.

Sigo moviéndome lentamente, combinándolo con eróticos besos con la boca abierta y usando la lengua en sincronía con el movimiento de mi pelvis.

Mi frente, cuello y hombros se sienten húmedos por el sudor. Alejo mi rostro del de Bella lo suficiente para ver una capa de humedad similar cubriendo su piel.

Bella levanta su cabeza, introduciendo sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos.

La uña de su pulgar raspa delicadamente mi labio inferior, sobre mi mejilla y mi mandíbula al mismo tiempo que exhala profundamente.

"Eso fue asombroso… se _sintió_ asombroso. Quiero decir… para ser mi primera vez y eso… aunque no fue mi _verdadera_ primera vez… quiero decir, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?" Está tan adorablemente avergonzada en este momento, que mi única respuesta es una sincera sonrisa y un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Continúa, con sus ojos llenándose de más lágrimas. "Siento mucho haber dudado de ti hoy. Mi mente me ha estado jugando trucos todo el día. Y al saber la horrible persona que solía ser, como un primer instinto, fue fácil creer que te estabas vengando de mí a pensar lógicamente en la situación y saber que no me harías algo así… a James."

Respondo a sus súplicas con un beso ardiente que no rompo por al menos unos diez segundos.

"No tienes que disculparte. Has vivido una tragedia, y sigues descubriendo cosas que solo siguen lastimándote. Yo no voy a lastimarte, Bella. Lo prometo. Estoy aquí ahora… y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Confías en mí?"

Ella asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Sí. Confío en ti. Estamos en esto juntos."

Respondo con mi más sincera sonrisa, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. "Juntos."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, estos también me matan jajajaja. Al fin juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo que haya querido lograr Tori con ese circo que armó, no le funcionó. Sé que querían que Edward armara un escándalo, pero es cierto lo que Carlisle le dijo a Esme, tanto Edward como James tienen una reputación que mantener por el bien de sus negocios, pero no crean que se va a quedar así, en el siguiente capi veremos como Edward los enfrenta y les dice sus verdades, dejándoles claro de una vez por todas que todo terminó entre ellos. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció esa revelación de que Edward fue la primera vez de Bella? ¡Ese momento me encantó! Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos impulsan a seguir dedicando este tiempo para su diversión y son los que marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo… ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, nydiac10, Maryluna, miop, Lore, Niny96, torrespera172, Ferchi, MariePrewettMellark, calvialexa, carolaap, Marie Sellory, BereB, aliceforever85, angryc, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, dushakis, carol, desiblack, Cinti, glow0718, Arlette Cullen Swan, patymdn, YessyVL13, tulgarita, MaBel95, Liz Vidal, Melany, freedom2604, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Adriu, injoa, Mel. ACS, JessMel, Vrigny, lagie, alejandra1987, Rosy Canul, Meli, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Sully YM, Manligrez, Tecupi, Amy Lee, piligm, Gabriela Cullen, melina, katherinehernandez3316, Esal, Mafer, Yoliki, cary, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, cavendano13, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	26. Confesándolo todo

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veinticinco~**

 **EPOV**

Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido las más maravillosas y las más horribles de mi vida hasta ahora.

Todavía no puedo entender el desesperado intento de Tori de mantenernos juntos, o la expresión arrogante en el rostro de Jack. ¿Qué podrían haber estado pensando? Debí haber sabido que la reacción de Tori a nuestro rompimiento fue demasiado tranquila. Sí, murmuró unas cosas bajo su aliento que no pude descifrar y luego está la llorosa llamada que me hizo más tarde esa noche, suplicándome que por favor aceptara continuar con la fiesta, incluso si solo se le considerara como una parrillada por el día festivo.

Pero ella sabía… TENÍA que saber lo que su papá tenía planeado.

Tengo que hablar con ella hoy y terminar esto de una vez por todas. Quiero saber que tengo un expediente completamente limpio sin equipaje por ahí esperando aparecer de pronto y lastimarme, a mi familia o en especial a Bella.

La Isabella de hace años, las decisiones y el comportamiento que manifestó ya están volviendo a morderle el trasero; no se merece verse afectada también por mi actual drama.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj en el buró de Bella y veo que son solo las cuatro de la mañana.

Vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras dormimos en cucharita.

Anoche no nos molestamos con volver a vestirnos después de hacer el amor, solo nos metimos a la cama envueltos el uno en el otro. Me aferré a ella lo mejor que pude hasta que el sueño me venció y ella no se quejó en lo absoluto. Creo que ambos sentimos que necesitamos aferrarnos al otro para sobrevivir a estas aguas agitadas que siguen golpeándonos inesperadamente, intentando ahogarnos.

Dejo un beso entre sus omóplatos, dejando mis labios en su piel caliente; provocando que se despierte. En realidad, no tenían intención de despertarla, pero honestamente, me estoy sintiendo deseoso de nuevo y solo quiero enterrarme en sus cariñosos brazos… y…otros lugares.

"Edward," suspira y aprieta aún más mi brazo a su cintura y sube mi mano a sus labios. Deja un suave beso en mis nudillos, y luego menea su cuerpo para darse vuelta de manera que queda frente a mí.

Sin decir una palabra, ella besa lentamente de mi cuello a mi clavícula. Sus manos han subido por mi pecho y sus dedos ahora están rascando ligeramente entre el pelo de mi pecho y hacia mis hombros.

"Hola." Susurro en la oscuridad y paso mi mano por su cadera hasta bajar a su rodilla y la pongo sobre mis piernas. Puedo sentir su húmedo calor irradiando sobre mí. Beso el tope de su cabeza, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella accede e inclina su cabeza hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que yo me agacho y planto un suave beso en sus labios rellenos.

Ella devuelve el gesto, y lo que empieza de forma casta se ha convertido en besos con la boca abierta uniendo nuestros labios y lenguas.

"Mmmm," gime cuando subo mi mano entre nosotros para rozar con mis dedos su pecho. Mi mano vuelve a bajar sobre sus caderas y va más allá para tocar su trasero y darle un pequeño apretón.

Esa acción la envalentona a mover su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus rodillas ahora están plantadas a cada lado de mis caderas, mi polla endurecida y atrapada entre nuestros sinuosos vientres.

Seguimos intercambiando besos ardientes, mientras mis dos manos sujetan su cabeza y su cabello cae, provocando cosquillas en mi frente, mi barbilla y mis hombros.

Sus manos están plantadas firmemente en mi almohada a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Te necesito, Edward." Sus palabras derriten mi corazón… he esperado tanto… demasiado tiempo.

"Mmmm, síííííí," gimo en respuesta y bajo más sus caderas sobre mi cuerpo donde estoy ansioso por ella.

"El condón, cariño." Después de escuchar el recordatorio, ella asiente y estira su cuerpo hacia el buró, saca el empaque necesario y me lo da.

Lo abro e intercambiamos sonrisas soñadoras cuando ella se echa un poco hacia atrás y me ve colocarlo.

Un momento después, nos alineamos perfectamente, ella baja… poco a… poco… hasta que estamos completamente unidos.

 _Éxtasis._

"Mmmmph," grita bajito. Veo con fascinación como sus pechos suben y bajan con su excitada respiración.

Ella se siente tan apretada en torno a mí, que siento que podría correrme al instante solo por su calor palpitante y sus espasmos al expandirse para acomodarse a mi tamaño. Levanto mis dos manos hacia ella y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

Bella empieza con un giro de sus caderas antes de levantarse sobre sus rodillas para empezar a subir y bajar… lentamente al principio… pero pronto, incrementa su ritmo.

Nuestras miradas están fijas. Nuestra boca abierta, respirando pesadamente con suspiros y gruñidos escapando de nosotros.

Unos momentos después, suelta mis manos y empieza a arquearse hacia mis piernas, sus caderas restregándose y girando deliberadamente. Su mano izquierda pasa por su cabello mientras apoya su peso en la derecha al echarse hacia atrás.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para bajar mi mano y comenzar a tentar su clítoris.

Se ve como una maldita diosa montándome.

Mi orgasmo se acerca con cada movimiento que hace. Deja escapar un pequeño grito agudo, "¡Sííííí! ¡OhDiosmío… ahhhh!"

La penetro con más ganas al mismo tiempo que sus paredes se ciñen a mi alrededor. Ella baja el ritmo, inclinándose hacia adelante para colapsar sobre mí, pero se lanza por un beso apasionado antes de quedar completamente flácida en mis brazos.

Bajo mis manos y sujeto firmemente sus caderas, "Espera, cariño," gimo en su oído. Giro mis caderas y continúo penetrándola hasta que mi orgasmo se apodera de mí y me corro con un gruñido bajo.

Siento su aliento caliente en mi hombro y paso mi mano por su cabello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Mmmm," deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y deja besos perezosos en mis labios y mejillas antes de rodarse hacia un lado.

Me mira directamente a los ojos y le devuelvo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándome para volver a capturar su labio inferior entre los míos.

"Esa fue una forma espectacular de despertar," sonríe, feliz y sin aliento.

Me echo a reír con un resoplido, "Sí, lo fue." Me acerco para besar su nariz. "Vuelvo en seguida."

Asiente, y me excuso para encargarme del problema del condón.

Cuando vuelvo a subir a la cama, está de frente a mí con sus manos metidas bajo su mejilla.

No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero tengo que ser honesto con ella.

"Oye. Una vez que amanezca, tengo que ir a la casa de Tori." La veo ponerse rígida con mi declaración.

"Tengo que hablar con ella y sus padres y asegurarme que sepan que no solo no tienen nada de modales, sino también que de ninguna jodida manera voy a botar todo aquí e irme a California. Ayer no hice una escena, pero hoy van a escucharme."

Ella frunce sus labios con una media sonrisa. "Lo entiendo. Necesitas y mereces algunas respuestas. No sé qué les haría creer que ellos, o Tori, podían comprar tu amor y que tú solo abandonarías todo, pero tal vez ellos te ayudarán a entender."

"Bueno, no sé si alguna vez llegue a entenderlo, pero esta mierda termina hoy. Estoy deseando estar contigo," añado con una sonrisa. "Ninguno de los dos va a trabajar hoy, ¿te gustaría ver lo de tu diario más tarde y puedo tratar de responder algunas de esas preguntas que tenías?"

"Sí, eso suena perfecto."

Acerco a Bella a mí de manera que pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho y entrelazamos nuestras piernas. Solo quiero disfrutar unas cuantas horas más de un sueño tranquilo con ella en mis brazos.

Enfrentar a Tori y a sus padres más tarde es un dolor de cabeza en el que no quiero pensar ahora.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Edward, mi muchacho. Entra." Jack, siempre el bastardo engreído e interpretando su papel perfectamente, mantiene la puerta abierta para mí.

"¿Tori está aquí? Necesito hablar con ella… con todos ustedes." No me molesto en esperar por una respuesta, solo empiezo a caminar hacia las voces que escucho viniendo desde el fondo de la casa.

"Sí, ella y Irina están en la cocina revisando la lista de invitados para la boda."

 _¿Lista de invitados para la boda?_ Esta familia está en puta negación.

Tan pronto como entro a la cocina, Tori se endereza en su asiento y pone una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. "Hola, cielo. ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? No pude encontrarte en la fogata."

"Tori, tenemos que hablar."

"Oh, ummm, está bien. ¿Quieres salir a la terraza?"

"Sí, bien, lo que sea." Paso junto a ella sin decir nada más a Jack o Irina. Una vez afuera, me acerco al barandal en la orilla. El mismo lugar donde Jack hizo su gran anuncio ayer por la tarde.

"Entonceeeeess, ¿qué pasa?"

Me doy la vuelta, quitándome las gafas de sol y arremeto contra ella, en voz baja pero con firmeza. "¿Te importaría explicarme qué pasó ayer? ¿El gran _show_ de tu papá?"

"¿No es genial? Todas las propiedades son nuestras. ¡Solo dio el primer paso por nosotros! ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mudarnos!" Dice con una sonrisa.

¡Ella DE VERDAD está sonriendo!

"Tori, maldita sea, ¿estás loca? En serio, ¿no estuviste ahí conmigo el martes cuando ROMPIMOS?" Froto mi rostro con mis manos. Con todas las posibilidades que pasaron por mi cabeza, esta nunca fue una de ellas. "¡NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS! ¡NO voy a ir a California contigo! ¿Qué te poseyó a permitir que tu papá hiciera ese anuncio ayer? Permití que me convencieras que la fiesta de ayer solo iba a ser una fiesta por el día festivo… ¡no una farsa de fiesta de compromiso, cuando nosotros YA NO ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS!"

"Edward… yo—,"

Ella me mira; esto va a estar bueno.

Exhalando profundamente, puedo verla empezar a morderse el interior de su mejilla. Es lo que hace cuando está nerviosa.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?" Me pide, sacando una silla de la mesa de la terraza y poniéndose cómoda.

"Tú puedes sentarte. No voy a quedarme para una visita. ¡Estoy aquí por respuestas a qué DEMONIOS podrías estar pensando ayer, o incluso en los días y semanas que llevaron a lo que ocurrió!"

Puedo ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Aquí vamos, ¡qué venga el melodrama!

"Fue idea de mi papá," dice con voz ronca, retorciendo las manos en su regazo.

"¿Qué? No te escuché claramente, porque sonó como que dijiste que fue idea de tu papá. La Tori que conocía **nunca** habría sido la marioneta de su querido papá."

"Mira, no soy una marioneta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quería estar en California! ¡Y quiero que vengas conmigo! ¡Ahora tenemos todo lo que necesitamos! Ni siquiera tienes que pedirle mucho dinero a James. Solo el suficiente para cubrir los costos iniciales para suministros, el personal y lo que sea que necesitas considerar."

"Considerar, ¿eh? Tori, claramente NO tienes una puta idea de lo que implica iniciar un negocio," la veo abrir la boca para corregirme, así que corrijo en seguida lo que dije, "me refiero a iniciar un _restaurante_. Es mucho más complejo que ir a la tienda de comestibles a comprar muchos ingredientes y contratar unas cuantas personas para cocinar y servir."

Se acomoda de nuevo en su silla después de escuchar mi diatriba.

"Tori, estuviste sentada en la mesa de mi cocina hace varios días y me preguntaste si pensaba que nos estábamos convirtiendo en algo parecido a una relación entre hermanos, en vez de una pareja. ¡Esas fueron **TUS** palabras, no mías! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, querrías cargar con alguien en quién piensas como un hermano?" Grito con indignación.

La veo tragar con fuerza. No tiene nada que decir de eso y lo sabe.

Agarro una silla y me siento en la orilla justo a un lado de ella para poder verla a la cara.

"¿Qué podría hacerte creer que estaba bien dejar que tu papá comprara todos esos lugares para ti, para mí, y luego la casa? ¡O sea, Jesús! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Ya ni siquiera te conozco!"

Sacude su cabeza y limpia una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla. Se aclara la garganta y me responde con calma y en voz baja.

"Sabía que papi me iba a comprar el salón. Hablamos de eso cuando fueron a California en marzo. Fuimos a buscar lugares y encontramos exactamente lo que visualizaba. Mis padres nunca supieron que tú no sabías lo de irnos al oeste. Pensaron que todo el tiempo había estado hablando contigo, desde que nos comprometimos, que estaba interesada en quedarme en California. Cuando no pude convencerte, sabía que estaba en problemas, pero simplemente lo ignoré, con la esperanza de poder convencerte con el tiempo."

Desvío la mirada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Ella nunca, JAMÁS, me dio a entender que quería quedarse en California permanentemente, tal vez una pista aquí o allá sobre lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y la belleza de su entorno, pero _nunca_ que quería trasladarse definitivamente.

No, _esa_ bomba me la arrojaron hace solo diez cortos días.

"Cuando terminamos el martes, vine a casa histérica. Creo que no me puse emocional contigo porque estaba en _shock_. Una vez que llegué a casa, les conté sobre el rompimiento y papá se puso como loco. Porque para entonces no era solo que su pequeña estaba herida; se negaba a ser avergonzado frente a sus socios del bufete y los clientes que invitó para la fiesta." Hizo una pausa para limpiarse de nuevo las lágrimas. "De inmediato hizo algunas llamadas a sus contactos en L.A., puso a mi mamá en un jet privado tarde esa noche y básicamente ella se fue buscar casa durante dos días. Tuvieron llamadas de conferencia con agentes inmobiliarios e hicieron ofertas en los lugares que mi mamá pensó que eran aceptables. Mamá se quedó para firmar todo el papeleo después que el dinero cambió de manos, y volvió con las escrituras de todas las propiedades el viernes por la tarde. Mis padres pasaron días diciéndome que todo lo que necesitabas era un pequeño incentivo y cambiarías de opinión."

La miro sin comprender. Dios mío, el dinero que derrocharon en tan poco tiempo, me deja completamente atónito.

"Traté de decirles que no era una buena idea—"

"¿ **QUÉ NO ERA UNA BUENA IDEA**?" La interrumpo, furioso.

"Por favor, déjame terminar."

Asiento, bruscamente.

"Como dije, no creí que pudieras ser comprado. Pero entonces papi me convenció de que él hace estos negocios todos los días. Dijo que todos tienen un precio, y que una vez que estuviera hecho el trabajo pesado, verías lo fácil que sería establecerte en el oeste."

Me quedo jodidamente mudo del asombro por la absoluta e incomparable audacia.

"Sin embargo, vi por tu reacción que no es tan simple como eso. Y luego, cuando te escuché llamar a Bella y desaparecer el resto de la noche…"

Tori se queda callada y me tenso un poco cuando menciona a Bella. Ella no tiene lugar en esta conversación.

"Como sea, supe que te había perdido para siempre después de eso. Y sé que fue un loco intento para mantenerte cerca, porque tú y yo siempre hemos hecho un gran equipo. Yo… ni siquiera sé qué decir… excepto que lo siento. Realmente lo siento."

Tomo una respiración profunda y la dejo salir antes de continuar. "Tori, tengo una pregunta. ¿Y si hubiese venido hoy aquí a hacer oficiales los planes de traslado a California? ¿Y si decidiera aceptar este plan que tú y tus padres tramaron? ¿Me estás diciendo que realmente serías feliz, si seguimos adelante con los planes de boda? ¿Estás diciendo que te pararías ahí y prometerías amarme para siempre? ¿Te estás escuchando?"

"Lo que hiciste ayer, lo que permitiste que tu papá hiciera… ¡fue COMPLETAMENTE atroz! ¡Y me dejó con un infernal desastre que limpiar! Dijiste cosas… cosas HORRIBLES. Sobre mí. Sobre James… sobre la gente que tengo en mi personal."

Tiene la valentía de verse horrorizada. "Esa fue una conversación privada que estaba teniendo con Alexis! ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"¡No importa cómo me enteré! ¿Vas a negar que dijiste esas pendejadas?"

"No. No estoy negando nada, lo dije," murmura, resignada.

"Bueno, bravo por tu honestidad, pero en realidad plantea la pregunta… ¿De verdad _crees_ esa mierda que estabas escupiendo? ¡Porque eran mentiras! ¡Cada palabra que pronunciaste fue una mentira, Tori! ¡Y peor que eso, si _realmente_ crees la basura de la que estabas hablando, entonces ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Porque ese no soy yo… para nada, nunca lo he sido, nunca lo seré!"

"Mi hermano estaba muy enojado ayer. ¡TÚ le hiciste eso… y él ha sido uno de tus amigos más cercanos! Sin mencionar que me pusiste en un aprieto al dejar que yo apagara todos los incendios que tú y tus padres encendieron ayer. Heriste a J… seriamente. Sin mencionar el daño que le hiciste a mis padres y a… otros."

"Lo siento, Edward. En serio. Sé que fue una mierda hacer eso. En realidad, no fueron en serio todas esas cosas que dije sobre James y…"

La puerta corrediza se abre y Jack sale.

"¿Victoria? ¿Todo está bien aquí?"

 _Yo te responderé eso, cretino._

"No, no está bien, Jack. ¿Y cómo te atreviste ayer a fanfarronear, y estrechar mi mano pensando que puedo ser comprado? ¿Qué tipo de enferma vida querrías para tu hija, al estar atada a un matrimonio donde sus sentimientos no son correspondidos?"

Bufa, sacudiendo su cabeza como si dijera, "Oh, muchachito ingenuo."

"Edward. Nada de lo que dije ayer fue mentira. Solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón. ¿Te das cuenta del futuro tan lucrativo que podrías tener en California? Ya lo verás. Todo se resolverá al final," responde, como si nada.

"¡ **A la mierda con eso**! ¡Este **ES** el final! Aquí y ahora. _Terminó_ el martes, pero al parecer esa vez no contó. Así que vamos a hacer esta la oficial. ¡Hasta aquí! Tori y yo terminamos. Queremos cosas diferentes en la vida. Ella quiere irse a L.A. y está bien… para ella. Yo planeo quedarme aquí y para continuar erigiendo lo que he creado. ¡Todo lo que hiciste ayer fue quedar como un tonto, porque de todos modos vas a tener que decirles a tus amigos que la boda está cancelada!"

"Tu dinero puede haberte comprado muy buenas propiedades, pero es jodidamente seguro que no me compró a mí. Puedes irte a la mierda y encontrar otro bobo que se deje mangonear. ¡Esto terminó!"

Me vuelvo hacia Tori antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras de la terraza. "Tori, de verdad espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Lamento que no haya funcionado lo nuestro. Pero una advertencia, espero que te esfuerces más por ser honesta con el siguiente hombre. Tu papá no puede solucionar todo, ni siquiera con su cuenta de banco. Que tengas una buena vida."

Y con eso, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo al camino de entrada… sin siquiera importarme que de hecho, escuché a Jack diciéndole a Tori que todo se resolvería y que solo necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Será mejor que esperes sentado, ricachón.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Una vez que se va Edward, me dirijo directamente a la piscina y hago unos treinta minutos de vueltas para dejar de pensar en él volviendo a pasar tiempo con esa gente horrible.

Me molesta que fácilmente me convencieron de creer lo peor de Edward, que me había mentido, que había vuelto con Tori… o peor aún, que nunca rompió con ella en primer lugar.

Esa terrible vocecita en el fondo de mi mente llenándome de dudas necesita ser acallada por completo. Supongo que solo el tiempo la borrará para siempre. Ahora, prometo mantener una línea abierta de comunicación con Edward. Y me recuerdo no huir, sino confrontar de frente la situación.

Enterarse de la verdad, incluso si es difícil de escuchar, casi siempre es menos doloroso que permitir que tu mente divague, inventando situaciones que son cien veces peores que la realidad.

Después de mis vueltas, mis brazos y mis piernas se sienten como gelatina. Salgo de la piscina y me dirijo directamente a la ducha. Renovada y relajada, estoy lista para empezar mi día. Agarro mi taza de café caliente y me pongo cómoda en mi sillón favorito en la sala; es momento de leer más anotaciones en mi diario.

A medida que relato los días, puedo darme cuenta por lo que escribo que Edward debe haberse estado alejando de mí hacia finales de junio con julio siguiéndole de cerca. Algo debe haber provocado su actitud distante.

 _Junio 25, 2003_

 _Hoy es mi primer mes de aniversario con mi_ sexy _novio. ¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que tiene preparado para nosotros! Hoy solo tiene que trabajar hasta las cinco. Mi mamá va a salir de la ciudad esta noche y por los siguientes días, gracias a Dios. Siempre me está molestando con que bote a Edward. ¿Solo porque es un empleado? Ummm, ¿hola? ¡No que me importe, pero sus padres son abogados! ¡Estoy segura que su cuenta de banco es bastante cuantiosa! Juro que mi mamá puede ser una perra presumida. Él solo está tratando de ganar experiencia para su futura carrera. Ella solo se rio de mí cuando le dije eso. Como sea, no voy a desperdiciar más espacio con ella, el resto de esta página es para DESPUÉS de mi gran cita de esta noche. ¡No puedo esperar!_

 _12:17 am 6/26_

 _Suspiro. ¡Estoy ENAMORADA! Mi novio es el más dulce que existe. Para nuestro aniversario, me hizo un CD mezclado de nuestras canciones favoritas, llenó una canasta de picnic, nos ordenó pizza de nuestro lugar favorito, Mack & Manco y luego me llevó a la playa. Extendió una enorme manta, comimos pizza, refresco y fresas cubiertas de chocolate… ¡mis favoritas! Él trajo su pequeño reproductor de CD portátil y bailamos en la playa, bajo las estrellas. No creo que hoy pudiera haber sido más perfecto. Esta noche le dije que lo amaba. Al principio, pareció dudar en decírmelo también, pero después de unos besos realmente lindos, me susurró que él también me amaba. ¡Como dije… el mejor novio del mundo… el mejor día de mi vida! xo_

Cierro el diario, sintiendo mi corazón apesadumbrado. Quiero que Edward esté conmigo mientras leemos lo que pasó cuando nuestra relación fracasó.

Tal vez él podrá recordar los días específicos, ciertos eventos que nos llevaron a salirnos de control.

Bajo al sótano para buscar en algunas cajas más.

Fotos, fotos, fotos. Prueba de que vivía y respiraba en ese entonces, pero ninguna verdadera respuesta sobre quién era realmente por dentro, qué podría haber estado pensando para asociarme solo con gente detestable y odiosa.

En la tercera caja, encuentro un álbum de fotos grande color blanco. Los bordes de las páginas están decoradas con ese lamé de oro que normalmente adorna un álbum de bodas. Hay un oval al frente con una foto de mí en un vestido _strapless_ despampanante color rosa pálido. Debajo de la foto las tres líneas de texto dicen, "Isabella Marie Swan, Baile de sus dulces dieciséis, septiembre 18, 2004".

"¿Un… _baile_? ¿Por mis dulces dieciséis? ¿En serio?

¿Y qué pasó con la pizza y el pastel con las amigas y una pijamada donde te quedas despierta riéndote como tonta por los chicos?

 _Cielos._

Empiezo a hojear las páginas.

De verdad está organizado como un álbum de bodas. Hay fotos profesionales mías preparándome. Otra de papá acompañándome al bajar la escalinata con todos los invitados mirándome y aplaudiendo. Una captura de lo que supongo era un baile de padre/hija.

Es en la siguiente página que tres fotos sueltas 4x6 se caen al suelo de entre las tomas profesionales. Me agacho para recogerlas y descubro que Edward está en las tres fotos.

La primera era de unas cuantas amigas, las mismas chicas que reconozco de las fotos del Flanders y Edward está a un lado atendiendo el bar.

Otra toma similar es de mí bailando con un chico, alguien que no conozco, y Edward está a varios metros detrás de mí, mirando a… mí. Creo.

Este debe ser el recuerdo que Edward compartió conmigo hace unas semanas, cuando me vio bailando y me dijo que estuve… increíble.

Tengo curiosidad de saber quién pudo haber tomado estas fotos. Edward nunca está al frente de las fotos, solo a un lado en el fondo.

Alguien debe haber sabido que tomar fotos de Edward todavía era importante para mí, aunque, para cuando se celebró esta fiesta, ya no estábamos juntos.

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre, devolviéndome al aquí y ahora.

¡Edward!

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y subo corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

La abro y… _nnnnngh, hombre_ sexy.

"¡Hola cariño, estoy en casa!" Anuncia y sonríe con su encantadora sonrisa torcida, haciéndome reír por su saludo. De pronto, saca un ramo de botones de rosas rosas apenas abriéndose con unos toques de aliento de bebé por detrás de su espalda.

Jadeo y me lanzo hacia adelante para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

Él ciñe sus brazos a mi alrededor y entierra su rostro en mi cuello, dándome un pequeño beso bajo mi oreja.

"Hola." Su susurro envía escalofríos desde mi oreja bajando por mi cuello.

"Hola." Respondo, frotando con mis manos entre sus omóplatos. "Estaba pensando en ti. ¿Estás bien?"

Se aparta y me mira a los ojos, "Estoy genial. El capítulo está terminado, el libro llegó a su fin y lo arrojé en el contenedor para caridad. Ya no quiero hablar de eso," ofrece con palabras sinceras. "Te extrañé mientras me fui. Toma, estás son para ti."

Me tiende las flores, y a la envoltura de celofán transparente le cuelgan muchos rizados listones rosados.

Las huelo y lo miro con ojos llenos de adoración.

"¿Cómo sabes que las rosas rosas son mis favoritas?"

No dice nada, solo levanta sus cejas e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

Comprendo entonces que tal vez estás han sido mis favoritas por más tiempo del que puedo recordar; y al pensarlo mejor, le hago una pregunta que ha estado rondando en mi mente.

"Ummm, ¿de casualidad me diste rosas antes? Y me refiero a… ¿muchas de ellas?"

Asiente pensativo, mirando al suelo. "Sí, de hecho, lo hice," dice volviendo a mirarme, "cada viernes durante nuestra pequeña relación, te traía un ramo de rosas y aliento de bebé."

"Tenía la esperanza que dirías eso."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré." Agarro su mano y lo llevo a la cocina donde rápidamente lleno un florero de agua, corto las puntas y coloco las rosas en la mesa de la cocina.

Él me sigue a la mesita de café donde la caja sigue abierta. Mi caja de Pandora personal, lista para revelar todo tipo de secretos, buenos y malos. E igual que la caja de Pandora original, también contiene esperanza.

Lo dejo ver la caja con detenimiento por su cuenta. Una sonrisa juega en sus labios, aunque nunca llega de lleno a sus ojos. Revisa los boletos y se ríe entre dientes, levanta la bolsa de pétalos disecados y le da vuelta, examinándola meneando sus cejas.

"¿Estos son…?"

"Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme… ¿crees que son de todas las rosas que me diste?"

"Me gustaría creer que sí," añade.

"Sí… a mí también."

Después, agarra el CD "Para ti". "Hice este para ti en nuestro primer mes de aniversario," declara, seguro de sí mismo. "Recuerdo que fue difícil. Tenía todos estos sentimientos por ti que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna chica con la que hubiera salido. Parecían, no sé, más reales… había una necesidad que no había existido con nadie más. Esa noche intercambiamos 'te amos'," se ríe bajito.

"Lo sé," sonrío, con timidez. "Acabo de leerlo en la anotación de mi diario. Y ahora tiene sentido, debemos haber estado escuchando esa mezcla mientras bailábamos en la playa."

Se vuelve hacia mí sin una palabra y asiente, viéndose pensativo. "Para entonces, sabía que no íbamos a durar mucho más tiempo. No sé si lo mencionas en tu diario, pero tu mamá realmente empezó a acosarte para cuando fue mi cumpleaños. Tú fuiste corriendo al pabellón, donde estaba estacionado cuando no estaba ayudando a los huéspedes, y habías estado llorando. Te consolé y te dije de todos modos lo intentaríamos a escondidas, pero tu mamá tenía todas las cartas."

Sacudo mi cabeza, suspirando. "¿Por qué estaba mi mamá en contra tuya? En mis anotaciones, solo puedo ver que le molestaba el hecho de que trabajabas para nosotros… para el hotel."

"En realidad, eso era todo, Bella. Supongo que ser un chico de la cabaña no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Después de nuestro fin de semana juntos el Cuatro de Julio, se plantó. Tú te enojaste, pero cediste. No tenías opción." Edward se recarga en el sofá, mirando hacia las aspas giratorias del ventilador de techo. Sus puños están en su frente mientras relata los detalles. "Tratamos de escabullirnos durante los siguientes días, pero fue inútil. Mi trabajo estaba en riesgo por la influencia de tu mamá con Sam. Todos los días estabas inquieta, con tu mamá amenazando con enviarte de vuelta a casa… con el tiempo simplemente tuvimos que… dejar de hablarnos por completo."

Las lágrimas se acumulan mientras imagino lo difícil que debe haber sido para mi joven corazón lidiar con un rompimiento que ninguno de los dos quería.

"Oye." Se sienta hacia adelante, toca mi rostro y se acerca para darme un dulce beso. "Sin lágrimas, chica hermosa. Ya pasó. Apesta, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Siéntete feliz por el aquí y ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Limpio mis lágrimas y asiento, devolviéndole el beso. "De acuerdo."

"¿Quieres ir a Four Seas conmigo? Hay un montón de comida que quedó de la fiesta de ayer. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Podría comer."

"Bien, yo también. Agarra el diario y vámonos."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de una deliciosa comida de sobrantes de costilla, ensalada de patata, ensalada de judías verdes, y maíz Sweet Silver Queen de Jersey, ponemos nuestros platos en el lavavajillas y subimos a la única recámara en funcionamiento en la posada.

El sol está empezando a ponerse, así que no está demasiado caliente afuera en la terraza privada y disfrutamos de la brisa que viene de la bahía a esta hora.

Cada uno tomamos una silla y nos sentamos, Edward con una cerveza y yo con un té helado mientras leo en voz alta de mi diario los días que precedieron e incluyen nuestro rompimiento.

 _Julio 11, 2003_

 _Siento como si mi corazón se partiera. Hoy es el primer viernes que Edward no me trae flores. Me evita a toda costa. Ni siquiera me he molestado en recostarme junto a la piscina en los últimos dos días. Duele demasiado ver que NO me presta atención. Prefiero quedarme acostada en mi habitación y olvidarme de salir. Leah y Angela han venido a buscarme. Le dije a Anna que les dijera que no me siento bien._

 _Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo puedo fingir estar enferma. Lo suficiente para que pase el verano y salga de aquí, espero._

 _Creo que lo más duro de todo esto es preguntarme si Edward también está triste. No sé si me haría sentir mejor o peor saber que estaba triste._

Miro a Edward que está arrancando la etiqueta de su Yuengling. No ha dicho una palabra durante las últimas anotaciones que he leído. Creo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga.

"Oye," empiezo a decir, "¿estás bien?"

Se encoje de hombros y se bebe el resto de la cerveza antes de responderme. "Odio escuchar lo que el rompimiento te hizo. Mi corazón dolía en ese entonces, cuando me dijeron que tenía que alejarme de ti. ¡Como si pudiera dejar de importarme! Se me revolvía el estómago cada día que no te veía, de hecho, en algún momento pensé que te habías ido de Ocean City. No saliste de tu habitación por más de una semana."

"Oh. _Wow_. Supongo que todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte, ¿eh?"

"Supongo que no, y para ser perfectamente honesto," hace una pausa y sacude su cabeza, "No sé si pueda soportar el relato de cómo te lastimé con ese montaje. Mis nervios están muy alterados en este momento…"

Su voz se apaga y lleva las manos a su rostro, sus dedos enterrándose despiadadamente en sus ojos.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarme de mi pequeña silla y acercarme a él. Me mira cuando paso mi pierna derecha sobre la suya y la meto en el amplio espacio entre el respaldo y reposabrazos de la silla de playa. Sujetándome de su hombro también paso mi pierna izquierda y me siento en su regazo.

Las manos de Edward se unen en el centro de mi espalda y me mueve hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que agacha su cabeza, con su frente enterrada en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, por unos minutos. Froto su espalda y él sigue sujetándome con fuerza mientras respira pesadamente.

Una vez que levanta su rostro para mirarme, puedo ver que sus ojos están vidriosos.

 _Mierda_. No era mi intención lastimarlo así.

"Bella. Por lo que hice hace años… y por lo que pasaste ayer… lo siento mucho. No quiero volver a ser la razón por la que llores… jamás."

"Lo sé," respondo, asintiendo.

"Nunca podrás entender cuánto me destruyó lo que te hice. Sobre todo al saber que todo era una actuación."

Me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza a lo que yo le correspondo, pero luego echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y él levanta la suya.

Rozo delicadamente mis labios contra los suyos. "Lo sé." Sigo con mis besitos de mariposa.

Edward logra dejar de lado lo suficiente su tristeza como para permitirme profundizar el beso.

Lentamente y con dulzura, nuestros labios se rozan al permitir que nuestra lengua les siga.

Es un contacto tierno y sensual. Es terapéutico después de leer sobre nuestra dura realidad pasada.

Siento que Edward sube su brazo por mi espalda y agarra mi cuello mientras seguimos mezclando nuestros labios y lenguas.

El momento apasionado se intensifica; no puedo controlar los suaves gemidos que se me escapan.

No es hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclarar su garganta y tocar en la puerta corrediza que apartamos nuestros rostros sonrojados del otro y miramos en esa dirección para ver que provocó la interrupción.

James.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, problemas a la vista, si recuerdan, James aún no sabía que estaban juntos. ¿Cómo reaccionará? Eso lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de ese encuentro con la exprometida y el exsuegro jejejeje, al menos saco todo lo que tenía en su ronco pecho, y les dejó muy claro que todo terminó, por si se les vuelve a ocurrir a hacer otro papelito de esos. Y pudimos conocer un poco más de su historia, alguien por ahí comentó en un review que debemos considerar que la aparición del diario de Bella es muy importante, porque Edward siempre puede relatar su lado de la historia, pero, ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía Bella por él? ¿Cómo era ella realmente en ese entonces? De lo que ha leído ella hasta ahora, ¿qué han notado ustedes? Como les he dicho antes, estoy muy atenta a sus reviews no solo porque es un número más en el conteo, sino porque me permite enterarme de si están disfrutando de la historia, si necesitan aclaración en algo, y siempre me alegra saber cuánto disfrutan del tiempo que dedicamos a su diversión. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, si eres una lectora silenciosa, anímate a saludar, no tienes que poner mucho, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente, pero significa mucho para nosotras, porque nos demuestras que estás agradecida :) Además de que sus review marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: choiamberc, alejandra1987, PRISOL, Nadiia16, aliceforever85, cary, bealnum, nenitaal, Lore, lagie, MariePrewettMellark, debynoe12, Jade HSos, torrespera172, kiztiapotter, Vrigny, Adriu, Yoliki, Maryluna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freedom2604, JessMel, Say's, Techu, Meli, Melany, glow0718, YessyVL13, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, katherinehernandez3316, piligm, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, jupy, Manligrez, Sully YM, indii93, miop, monze urie, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Amy Lee, Rosy Canul, carolaap, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, dushakis, Vanina Iliana, Gabriela Cullen, Abigail, saraipineda44, injoa, Yesi-Cullen93, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	27. Aligerando la carga

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintiséis~**

 **EPOV**

Mierda.

¿Cuántas veces puedes disculparte y explicarte con tu hermano pequeño en un periodo de veinticuatro horas?

Un poema, por Edward Cullen.

Siento que Bella se tensa en mis brazos, pero aprieto sus caderas tragando saliva con fuerza, preparándome para salir de otro lío con James.

"Uhh, lo siento. Te estaba llamando abajo. Cuando no respondiste vine a buscarte," explica James, con frialdad.

Bella saca sus piernas de los reposabrazos de la silla, una a la vez, mientras mantengo un firme agarre en sus caderas, asegurándome que no pierda el equilibrio. Una vez que está de pie, agacha su cabeza avergonzada y con lo que también supongo es algo de culpa.

No quiero que se sienta culpable, yo tampoco quiero sentirme culpable, pero si la situación fuera al revés… sí, estaría confundido y ofendido y querría una explicación.

"J, mira, nosotros uhh, íbamos a decirte. Se puede decir que todo ocurrió en la última semana o algo así."

James frunce sus cejas y sacude ligeramente su cabeza. "Oye, como sea. Todos somos adultos, solo quería que supieras que me iba a llevar la van para que la laven por fuera y los interiores. Ayer tuvimos unos cuantos derrames en la fiesta. Te veré después."

Vuelve a atravesar la recámara mientras yo miro de nuevo a Bella.

"Lo siento. Eso fue incómodo. ¿Esperarías aquí mientras voy a hablar con él?"

Bella asiente y toma una respiración profunda, "Yo… lo siento. No quiero que ustedes—"

"No," la interrumpo, "No vamos a pelearnos. Conozco a James. Va a estar bien, solo necesita escucharme. ¿Esperas aquí?"

"Está bien."

Le doy un besito rápido y velozmente atravieso la recámara, bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, alcanzando a James justo cuando abre la parte trasera de la van.

"J, espera. ¿Podemos hablar?" Me siento esperanzado con mi petición. Él ha tenido unos días pésimos como el resto de nosotros. Sorprendernos a Bella y a mí probablemente no le ayuda a su ego.

Levanta sus cejas, "Puedes hablar. Yo no tengo mucho que decir."

"Escucha, debí haber sido claro hace tiempo respecto a mis sentimientos por Bella. Me preguntaste hace varias semanas si iba a ser un problema cuando empezaste a salir con ella. Debí haberte dicho que 'sí' pero en ese entonces sentí que no era correcto porque todavía estaba comprometido con Tori."

"Bueno, me alegro que reconozcas que eso te volvería aún más pendejo de lo que ya lo eres. ¿No acabas de romper con tu prometida como, hace menos de una semana?"

"Sí, lo hice. Lo hicimos. Es solo que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás listo para decirme quién era realmente Bella para ti? Lo que no entiendo es por qué no fuiste simplemente honesto conmigo desde el principio. ¡Quiero decir, sí, me gustaba Bella, pero no lo suficiente para torturarte! Y ahora, supongo que el tiempo que pasé con ella fue precisamente eso, una tortura para ti."

Tenso mi mandíbula y asiento. "¿Quieres escuchar una tremenda historia?"

Bufa, sacudiendo su cabeza, con una sonrisa de suficiencia jugando en sus labios. En ese momento, sé que vamos a estar bien. Él solo necesita escuchar toda la explicación. Se necesita mucho para que James de verdad se enoje y permanezca así. Él es el mejor tipo de persona. Solo desearía que yo pudiera ser igual de generoso.

James no responde a mi pregunta retórica, pero en vez de eso abre la segunda puerta trasera de la van, se sienta y el palmea el piso, "Sube aquí tu trasero."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Mientras Edward está abajo hablando con James, trato de distraerme con mi diario. Solo me quedan un par de anotaciones más después de que rompimos oficialmente. Puede que no me haya sentido muy motivada a poner mis sentimientos en papel mientras estaba deprimida.

Mis ojos se abren cuando doy vuelta a la siguiente página, viendo una entrada llena con prácticamente puras letras mayúsculas, escritas con marcador negro. Me pregunto si esto es lo que creo que es… ya sabes… el gran 'montaje'.

 _Julio 25, 2003_

 _BUENO, RESULTA QUE EDWARD CONTINUÓ CON SU VIDA SIN MIRAR ATRÁS. HOY LO ENCONTRÉ EN LA CABAÑA CON SASHA. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LIGARA CON ELLA! TODO LO QUE SÉ ES QUE ELLA ESTABA EN LA CABAÑA DE BROOKE PARTICIPANDO EN JUEGOS EN LOS QUE BEBEN, BROOKE ESTABA EBRIA Y DERRAMÓ SU CERVEZA EN LA CAMISETA DE SASHA, SASHA SE FUE A TOMAR UNA DUCHA Y CUANDO ENTRÉ A VER CÓMO ESTABA, LA VI A ELLA Y A EDWARD BESÁNDOSE._

Cielos. ¿Alguna duda de que estaba enojada? Me alegra estar leyendo esto yo sola. Edward odiaría ver lo destrozada que estaba.

 _SASHA SE LE HA ESTADO LANZANDO A EDWARD DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA Y ÉL BÁSICAMENTE LA IGNORABA (secretamente me encantaba eso, se lo merece, con lo zorra que es) ¿PERO AHORA ÉL DECIDE QUE ES LO BASTANTE BUENA PARA METERLE LA LENGUA EN LA GARGANTA? ANOCHE ESTABA REALMENTE TRISTE, PERO HOY SOLO ESTOY CABREADA Y PLANEO COQUETEAR CON TANTOS CHICOS COMO PUEDA HASTA QUE ME CONSIGA UNO Y LUEGO PRESUMIRLO DESCARADAMENTE FRENTE A EDWARD._

Ahh, sí. Esa es una decisión madura. Ruedo mis ojos al ver mi lógica a los catorce años.

 _Mañana en la noche es "Nigh in Venice". Estoy segura que muchos chicos estarán paseándose por ahí. La familia de Courtney va a tener una gran fiesta. Un socio de papi del trabajo viene de Nueva York con su familia. Tiene que haber al menos un bombón que pueda elegir de entre la multitud._

 _¡TEN CUIDADO, EDWARD! ¡He llorado por ti las últimas TRES SEMANAS! ¡Se ACABÓ!_

Bueno, al menos me calmé al final de la entrada y empecé a escribir de vez en cuando con minúsculas otra vez.

Le doy vuelta a la página a la siguiente entrada.

 _Julio 26, 2003_

 _Me puse un objetivo, alcancé mi objetivo. Acabo de besarme con Alec King por los últimos veinte minutos antes de volver a subir a mi habitación. ¡Oh, y será mejor que creas que me aseguré de que Edward lo viera! ¡Ni siquiera estaba trabajando, fue clásico! Lo vi en el paseo marítimo una vez que terminó el desfile de botes. Estaba en una banca con unos amigos cerca del muelle musical. Yo estaba del otro lado en Mack & Manco con mis amigas, Alec y dos de sus amigos que vinieron con él por el fin de semana. _

_Habíamos terminado nuestras pizzas y cruzamos para escuchar a los guitarristas que estaban haciendo una sesión acústica improvisada. Alec fue realmente lindo, tomándome la mano y susurrándome al oído. Le susurré en respuesta y de pronto Alec me estaba besando debajo de mi oreja lo que siempre hacía que se me doblaran las rodillas cuando Edward lo hacía. Se sintió bien tener a alguien prestándome atención nuevamente. Y Alec es muy lindo. Simplemente decidí ser atrevida y giré mis labios hacia los suyos y le planté un beso justo en sus labios. Creo que lo sorprendí, pero definitivamente valió la pena. Sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de Edward. Y usaba una colonia diferente a la de él. Pero de todos modos lo hice, lo besé y él me besó y para cuando tomé aire, miré en dirección a Edward que me miró furioso y se dio la vuelta para alejarse._

 _El problema es… que ahora me siento horrible. Besar a Alec fue lindo… pero no fue como besar a Edward. Y aún si esta noche puse a Edward lo bastante celoso como para querer volver conmigo… no cambia el hecho de que mi mamá sigue sin dejarnos salir. Incluso si lo perdonara por ligar con Sasha, ¡lo que NO HE HECHO!_

 _Ugh. Mi cerebro es un revoltijo… y todo en lo que puedo pensar es la expresión en el rostro de Edward después de verme besar a Alec._

 _Estaba herido._

 _Así que, misión cumplida… supongo._

 _Wow_. La venganza no era mi fuerte en ese entonces, supongo.

Me interesaría seguir leyendo y ver si alguna vez me permití enamorarme de Alec.

Después de leer las entradas que quedan de julio y agosto por otra media hora o algo así, escucho cerrarse las puertas de la van. La curiosidad me come viva, por lo que me levanto de un salto de mi silla y me asomo a la vuelta de la esquina a tiempo para ver a James salir del camino de entrada y la puerta mosquitera de la cocina cerrarse.

Tomo mi lugar en mi asiento y vuelvo a abrir el diario donde lo dejé, mi cumpleaños.

 _Septiembre 13, 2003_

 _No he tenido muchas ganas de escribir en mi diario en estos días. Y cuando lo hago, solo termina siendo un desperdicio de energía o algo así… de alguien a quien no puedo tener. Hace una semana que volví a la escuela. Mis clases son fáciles. Hay varios chicos tratando de conocerme, pero los he mandado a volar con mi actitud de perra. No estoy interesada. Mi corazón y mi cabeza en están en otra parte._

 _Dejamos Ocean City el Día del Trabajo después de una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis amigos de la playa y mi novio ese sábado por la noche. Edward estaba trabajando la tarde de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Papi incluso le dio un pago extra por quedarse en nuestra cabaña para preparar bebidas para los adultos mucho después que su turno terminó. Duele tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hablar con él… estar con él. Me deseó feliz cumpleaños en un momento tranquilo cuando entré al área de la cocina. Le agradecí, deseando poder decir más, deseando poder abrazarlo, deseando que él tomara mi mano… pero no lo hizo… y yo no lo hice. Solo le pedí un Shirley Temple… la bebida que le recuerda a mí. Para ser honesta, también me recuerda a él. Me ayuda a sentirme cerca de él cuando la bebo._

 _Dios, soy muy estúpida. ¡De verdad, llorando pensando en un bebida! Necesito olvidarme de esto, necesito olvidarme de él. Estuvimos juntos por unas cuantas semanas, nos divertimos, pero rompimos. A estas alturas, he estado más tiempo con Alec que lo que estuve con Edward._

 _Y luego está Alec. Él es muy dulce conmigo, me consiente todo el tiempo, me compra lo que sea que mencioné que quiero. Me compró un nuevo móvil y un iPod para mi cumpleaños con miles de créditos para comprar las canciones y álbumes que quiera. Me he acostumbrado a sus besos, pero nunca serán como los de Edward._

 _¡Ugh! ¡Aquí voy de nuevo! Esto termina aquí. ¡No más Edward! Tengo novio, un nuevo y maravilloso novio que realmente se interesa por mí. Aunque vive en Manhattan, me llama todo el tiempo y hace planes para viajar a verme cada dos fines de semana. Incluso mis padres dicen que puede quedarse con nosotros en esos fines de semana que viene de visita. Como sea, el punto de esta entrada es que voy a dejar de escribir de Edward. Incluso si no me mantengo al día con mi diario como lo hacía al inicio del verano, está bien. Siempre y cuando no siga torturándome. Estoy segura que él apenas si me recuerda a estas alturas._

"Oye."

Me sobresalto saliendo del trance en el que quedo al leer mi última entrada. Cierro el diario, me levanto y me acerco a Edward, que está recargado en la puerta corrediza.

"Hola. ¿Estás bien?" Siento que mi nariz se arruga al esperar por lo que espero sean decentes noticias con relación a su conversación con James.

"Sí, estoy bien. Estamos bien, James y yo. Creo que vernos besándonos definitivamente lo impactó, pero una vez que escuchó todo el relato de nuestra historia juntos, lo entendió. Sin resentimientos. Además, creo que Charlotte le ha estado haciendo compañía y eso sin duda suaviza el golpe," Edward añade meneando sus cejas y sonriendo.

Bien. Me alegra que tenga a Charlotte. Supuse que estaban destinados a estar juntos, James merecer ser feliz.

"Aunque creo que de todos modos debería hablar con él, ¿cierto? Solo para asegurarme que él y yo estamos bien. ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto, esperando que Edward pueda conducirme en la dirección correcta.

"Claro, creo que él apreciaría eso, pero no te preocupes, él no te hará sufrir. Ya has sufrido mucho, y él lo sabe. Solo quiere que seas feliz; todos lo deseamos."

Aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarme a Edward. Paso mis dedos por las presillas de sus pantalones cargo cortos y atraigo sus caderas a las mías. " _Soy_ feliz," digo bajito mirando a sus ojos soñadores, aun tirando de sus presillas para énfasis.

Me sostiene la mirada con intensidad, como si pudiera ver a través de mi alma. "Me alegra, es todo lo que quiero, Bella."

Mira hacia la bahía por uno segundos y me ve de nuevo. "Para que sepas, hablaba en serio antes. No quiero volver a ser la razón por la que llores. Los dos hemos pasado por mucho, es tiempo de que hagamos algunos recuerdos felices," susurra y se agacha para encontrarme para un beso tierno.

Me aparto de sus labios y subo mis manos delicadamente y rodeo su cuello, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que él me atrae firmemente contra su cuerpo, sus brazos abrazándome de forma segura, su rostro enterrado en mi cabello.

 _Este hombre_. Este hombre ha llegado a significar mucho para mí en muy poco tiempo. Lo he admitido antes; sé que me estoy enamorando de él. En cierto modo él gritó su declaración de amor hacia mí anoche mientras trataba de salvarnos, y confío en sus palabras, lo hago. Pero no sé si estoy lista para decirlas en voz alta. Creo que necesitamos encontrar un momento más tranquilo donde podamos revelar con honestidad nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Le susurro al oído, rascando suavemente en la base de su cuello.

"Lo que sea." Me mira y echa mi cabello detrás de mis hombros.

"Llévame a alguna parte que signifique algo especial para nosotros; un momento entrañable en el tiempo que no se haya estropeado con mi actitud maliciosa o mi terrible comportamiento hacia ti. Quiero que nos hagamos un nuevo recuerdo para combinarlo con uno entrañable del pasado, para que pueda seguir siendo un lugar que es maravilloso y positivo entre nosotros. ¿De casualidad existe un lugar así?" Bufo, rodando mis ojos cuando termino mi petición, al darme cuenta lo mucho que estoy pidiendo.

Edward, aunque aún mantiene el contacto visual, parece viajar lejos por un minuto.

Me hace sonreír saber que realmente está pensando en mi petición.

Una vibrante sonrisa cruza por su bello rostro. "Lo tengo. ¿Estás lista?"

"¿Lista? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! ¡Tenía estilo en ese entonces!" Exclama. "Puede que esté un poco oxidado, pero tengo la sensación de que lo estoy recuperando, nena. ¡Oye! ¡Me ayudaste a recuperar el ritmo!"

Me rio de su broma cursi, pero adecuada y lo golpeo en el pecho.

"Vamos. Te va a encantar," se acerca por otro rápido beso y agarra mi mano, haciéndome bajar las escaleras emocionado. "Tengo que salir rápidamente por un momento, ¿puedes meter algo de comida en esa hielera que está ahí, y unas cuantas botellas de agua?" Está dando instrucciones sin parar mientras busca algo en un armario del pasillo.

"Sí, claro. ¿Algo más que necesitemos?"

"¡Nop! Tú agarras lo comida, yo me haré cargo del resto. Tengo que volver a subir rápidamente. Tal vez quieras usar el baño. Volveré a bajar en cinco minutos," dice por encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo que sube corriendo las escaleras.

No puedo evitar soltar unas risitas al ver su emoción.

 _¿Qué estás planeando, Edward Cullen?_

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Una hora después, Edward nos ha llevado a través del bosque, literalmente, en medio de la nada. La zona llamada Pine Barrens de Nueva Jersey no es un juego. De verdad, espero que sepa cómo salir de aquí.

Personas se han perdido en este bosque por días. Han visto aquí al demonio de Jersey en múltiples ocasiones.

Me estoy sintiendo un poco asustada por el momento. Si no supiera que no es cierto, sospecharía que Edward es un asesino serial llevándome al bosque para asesinarme y luego deshacerse de mi cuerpo.

En vez de eso, confío en mi _sexy_ chofer y solo sigo sonriendo, mucho después que hemos perdido una recepción decente en la radio.

"Umm, ¿Edward?" Digo en una especie de chillido una vez que me doy cuenta que nuestros faros es lo único que ilumina nuestro camino.

Aquí no hay luces en la carretera. Por favor, a estas alturas no hay CARRETERAS. Hemos estado viajando por un camino de tierra lleno de baches por kilómetros.

Él se ríe entre dientes, "¿Shhí?"

Creo que se está burlando de mí.

"Sabes… sí… sabes a dónde vas, ¿cierto? Quiero decir—no hemos visto un coche durante unos veinte minutos. ¿Esta es propiedad privada?"

"Escúchate nada más. ¿Estás nerviosa?"

Mmmm. Definitivamente se está burlando de mí.

"No estoy haciendo nada que no estuvieras dispuesta a hacer conmigo hace años, Bella," me critica.

"No, no, no. En realidad no estoy nerviosa. Es solo que… en serio… ¿dónde estamos? ¿A dónde vamos?"

Edward baja la velocidad hasta detenerse, apaga los faros, saca la llave de la marcha y se acerca a mí, susurrando, "Vamos, Gretel… dejé un rastro de migajas de pan… estaremos bien."

Me guiña un ojo y sale, corriendo hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta.

"Tenemos que caminar desde aquí. Todavía son varios metros hasta la torre más allá de estas barricadas de troncos," me murmura al oído cuando salgo.

"Una torre, ¿eh?"

"Sip. Tú, querida mía, estás en Apple Pie Hill. Sí, estamos en Pine Barrens, en el bosque estatal de Wharton, más específicamente. Y _sí_ , esta es un área protegida… pero no estamos haciendo nada ilegal. Bueno, salvo que técnicamente se supone que no debemos estar aquí después del anochecer. Así que… solo estamos rompiendo un poco las reglas," añade con una _sexy_ media sonrisa

Levanto la vista a la cima de la torre. Maldición, eso es muy alto "¿Vamos a trepar esta cosa?"

"Sí, vamos. ¿Hiciste tu cardio de hoy?"

Me echo a reír cuando empezamos a subir juntos, los escalones de metal haciendo eso sonido como un chirrido bajo el peso de nuestros pasos. "Sí, de hecho, hice media hora de vueltas en la piscina esta mañana mientras no estabas."

"Oh. Bueno, yo no, así queeee… ¿te sacrificarás por el equipo? ¿Por mí?" Dice con un bufido mientras seguimos subiendo cada vez más alto, yo dos escalones por debajo de él.

"¿Por ti? Está bien, puedo hacerlo. Pero solo porque tu trasero se ve muy bien en esos _jeans_ , amigo."

Edward se da la vuelta, sonriendo engreído. "Mi trasero, ¿eh?" Gruñe, imitándome y subiéndome al descanso donde se detuvo. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y acerca sus labios a los míos, apenas rozándolos.

Con cada roce, puedo sentir mi piel erizarse en todo mi cuerpo. Primero en mis brazos, luego en mi cuello, mis piernas… me está seduciendo con sus súper poderes al acariciar con ternura mis mejillas con sus pulgares y permitiendo que me invada su cálido aliento con aroma a canela mentolada.

"¿Q—qué estás haciendo?" Susurro, tensa, bastante segura que si aliento su comportamiento, me correré aquí, ahora.

"Estoy haciendo que te olvides de mi trasero… y te centres en mis labios. ¿Está funcionando?"

"Mmmm… mmm, lo suficiente, sí. Podemos seguir subiendo." Trago saliva. Pierdo todo sentido del control cuando estoy a tres metros de distancia de esta tentación en la forma de mi… bueno, novio.

Mmm, probablemente debería abordar ese asunto, solo para estar seguros que estamos en la misma sintonía.

Se aparta y hace un gesto con su cabeza hacia los escalones que ascienden. "Vamos… no creerás la vista que hay."

Al continuar nuestra aventura, él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y besa mi mano. Una vez que llegamos a la cima de la torre, me coloca frente a él mirando hacia afuera, contra la baranda y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

Aunque la oscuridad nos rodea, la vista que nos permite la luz de la luna es impresionante. Estamos por encima de la línea de los árboles. La inmensidad del bosque se extiende por kilómetros y kilómetros en todas direcciones. Puedo ver miles de luces brillantes en la distancia a mi izquierda y a mi derecha. Espero que podamos volver durante el día. **Esa** vista debe ser sensacional.

"Así que, aquí estamos. Acabas de subir dieciocho metros y estamos a 64 metros por encima del nivel del mar." Estira su brazo derecho hacia la derecha, "Todas esas luces que ves es Atlantic City. Y por allá," señala a nuestra izquierda, "está Philly. Genial, ¿eh?"

Estoy pasmada. La majestuosidad desde aquí arriba… es emocionante.

"Es verdaderamente asombroso. No puedo creer que podamos ver la costa y hasta la ciudad. Entonces, ¿vinimos aquí hace años cuando estábamos juntos?"

Lo puedo sentir asintiendo junto a mi mejilla. "Sí. Vinimos aquí una noche, como esta, a ver las luces de las ciudades."

"¿Y por qué lo llaman Apple Pie Hill?"

Sacude su cabeza. "En realidad, nadie sabe por qué. Algunas personas piensan que es por la forma de la colina en la que está la torre," responde, imitando a un peculiar guía de turistas, haciéndome reír.

"¿Alguna vez hemos estado aquí durante el día?" Pregunto, dándome la vuelta en su abrazo, para poder estar cara a cara.

"Na. Nunca pudimos venir aquí juntos para la vista de día. James y yo la hemos visto antes y es bastante espectacular," dice, haciéndome bajar para sentarnos uno al lado del otro en el descanso enrejado, con nuestras piernas colgando de la orilla. "¿Quieres pasar la noche para que puedas verla a la luz del día?"

Giro mi cabeza para volver a mirarlo, sin estar segura si lo escuché correctamente. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo haríamos eso? ¡NO podemos dormir aquí arriba!"

Me sonríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no podemos dormir aquí arriba, tontita. Pero eché un par de bolsas de dormir y una tienda de campaña en el maletero antes de que salieras al coche. Tú empacaste nuestra hielera. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. ¿Qué dices?" Se acerca a mi cuello y comienza a besarme bajo mi oreja.

Maldita sea. Sabe que ese es mi punto débil. _Nnnngh, joder_.

Nunca antes he acampado… bueno… que yo sepa. Supongo que puedo soportar pasar una noche sin agua corriente. ¿Qué me detiene? No tengo que estar en ningún lado hasta las cuatro de la tarde de mañana.

"¿Supongo…mmmph, supongo que no vas a trabajar ma—ñana?" Digo con un jadeo.

Lamiendo mi cuello, mordisqueando mi oreja, invadiéndome con su aliento… él… él me está matando.

"Bella," gime, "Soy el dueño de un restaurante, _*besa*_ un hotel, _*chupa*_ y una compañía de _catering_. _*lame*_ Yo hago los horarios para los tres negocios _*mordisquea y chupa*_ … estoy muy seguro que me anoté para trabajar mañana desde las cuatro hasta la hora de cerrar." Es implacable con su apasionado asalto y me estoy derritiendo bajo su toque.

Soy un charco de Bella.

No tengo más que decir aquí. _¡Vendida!_

"Estaaa bieeen," lloriqueo, sin aliento.

Se levanta y agarra mis manos levantándome. Su erección dura como una roca está clavándose en mi cadera. Está tan excitado como yo.

Oh, demonios sí. Volvámonos uno con la naturaleza, ¿quieres?

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

De alguna manera logramos bajar al suelo sin que Edward tuviera que cargarme. Juro que mis piernas se tornaron en gelatina después de su despliegue en la cima de la torre de incendios. Tuvimos que viajar más de un kilómetro de regreso hacia la carretera principal hacia el área para acampar.

Sorprendentemente, no había muchos campistas o coches en la cercanía. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente no celebra el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio en medio del bosque… las oportunidades de ver los fuegos artificiales no existen.

Edward trabaja rápidamente en instalar nuestra tienda de campaña. Saco las bolsas de dormir y la almohadilla de la que me habló del maletero y me pongo de cuclillas dentro para extender nuestra cama para esta noche.

"¡Todo listo!" Grito y me asomo a través de la cortina que cuelga, buscando a Edward. Escucho el bip del coche cerrándose y él da la vuelta por detrás de la tienda de campaña con la hielera en su mano.

"¿Sedienta?" Pregunta, agachándose al entrar y dejándose caer de rodillas.

"Sí, podría tomarme una botella de agua. También incluí un par de sándwiches, en caso de que tengas hambre. No sabía qué agarrar… estabas siendo muy críptico en la posada."

Me sonríe, sentándose sobre sus talones. "¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunta, con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Su mirada comunica que parece sentir un tipo muy diferente de hambre.

Estoy muy segura que yo también la estoy sintiendo.

"No de comida," le respondo de forma atrevida, mi voz bajando a un poco más de un susurro.

Me acerco a Edward de rodillas y tomo su mano, tira de mí de forma que nuestros cuerpos están unidos el uno al otro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto con un susurro, levantando lentamente mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

Asiente, sin palabras por un momento. Agacha su cabeza de manera que sus labios húmedos dancen en mi clavícula descubierta. "Sí," es su brusca respuesta.

Con solo una bocanada de su cálido aliento en mi pecho y al instante siento que mi piel se eriza una vez más por todo mi cuerpo. Arrastra la punta de su lengua desde el tirante de mi camiseta subiendo hasta mi mandíbula y termina su camino con un beso con la boca abierta.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento que Edward agarra mis caderas mientras empuja con las suyas hacia adelante, informándome con sus acciones que tan listo está para que empiece nuestro banquete.

Decido que ya no puedo esperar y agarro la orilla de su camiseta y la subo por encima de su cabeza mientras sus manos encuentran ágilmente el botón y el cierre de mis _jeans_. Una vez que los desabrocha, sus manos rodean mis caderas, viajando bajo la tela de mezclilla y hacia atrás a mi trasero donde encuentra mis cacheteros esperándolo. No puede controlar el gruñido que se le escapa cuando aprieta y pasa sus dedos a lo largo de la orilla de encaje, dibujando una línea por mi trasero como si estuviera leyendo una oración en braille.

"Dios mujer, vas a matarme con estas prendas interiores, lo juro."

Empiezo a reír y tengo que alejarme, necesitando una aclaración. "¿De qué estás hablando? No es como si haya andado por ahí en ropa interior el último mes y medio. ¿A qué te estás refiriendo, exactamente?"

"Uhh, ¿qué te parece cuando te quitaste el vestido la otra noche cuando fuimos a nadar? Probablemente me habría ahogado de no haber estado en la parte poco profunda. Debes de advertirle al tipo antes de sacar los conjuntos de satín, ¿de acuerdo?" Levanta sus cejas en exasperación.

Oh Dios mío, es muy gracioso.

"Después te apareciste junto a la chimenea usando encaje negro o algo así. Lo que sea que fueran, los vi por debajo de tu camisón y sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir irregularmente. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Mi abuelo tiene problemas del corazón… ¡Puede ser un problema de familia!"

Tengo que acercarme para abrazarlo. ¿Por qué es tan malditamente adorable? Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le doy una lamida y un mordisco a su oreja.

"¡ _Nnnngh_ , mujer! Luego anoche confieso mis sentimientos por ti y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy bajando ese increíble pequeño bikini rosa por tus piernas. Soy un tipo que le gusta la lencería… en serio. Soy un tonto por ti… pero ponte esos deliciosos modelos del catálogo que sea y soy un puto puré en tus manos, nena. Listo. He confesado. Ahora sabes cómo convencerme para todo."

Me obligo a acallar mis risitas porque simplemente es jodidamente lindo. "Bueno, gracias por tu confesión," murmuro en su oído. "Prometo torturarte con mi armadura interior solo cuando realmente, verdaderamente lo necesite… como si actúas de forma totalmente irrazonable y tengo que seducirte con mi poderosas bragas. ¿Trato?"

Continúo tentándolo alrededor y bajo su oreja, bajo su mandíbula sin afeitar… _gah_. Su ligera barba pica un poco, pero me encanta. Pica, pero es perfecta.

"Oye, mira, si estoy siendo totalmente irrazonable, usa cualesquier medios necesarios, ¿está bien? Pero incluso si soy complaciente y dispuesto, prométeme que aun así me dejarás noqueado con tus… cómo las llamaste… oh, ¿tus bragas poderosas?" Se ríe entre dientes en mi cuello, besándome tiernamente y provocando que su seductora voz baja resuene por todo mi cuerpo.

"Bien, ya que estamos en la oscuridad de la noche, solo te diré que llevo puesto rojo para terminar el fin de semana festivo. Un sujetador rojo, y unos cacheteros de encaje a juego."

"Una chica patriótica, ¿eh?" Ronronea al movernos sobre nuestra cama, recostándome delicadamente mientras sus brazos todavía rodean mis caderas.

"Mmmm."

"Bueno, tendré que creerte por ahora." Se traga mi intento de respuesta al meter su lengua en mi boca. Nuestro beso pasa de cero a sesenta en un instante.

Húmedo y caliente. Labios, alientos, lenguas. Ataques frenéticos y calculados.

Con sus manos aun agarrando mi trasero, baja mis _jeans_ y me los quita. Vuelve a subir sobre mi cuerpo y hace que me siente. Mete sus dedos bajo mi camiseta y deja que las puntas me hagan cosquillas al subir por mis costados, subiendo la camiseta con ellos.

Cuando se agacha de nuevo por un beso, alcanzo su botón y su cierre para que ambos nos quedemos desvestidos por igual. Puedo sentir lo duro que está bajo sus _jeans_. Me muero por sostenerlo en mis manos, masajearlo y probarlo. Me siento un poco tímida cuando se trata de… eso. No tengo nada de experiencia respecto a qué hacer; cómo manejarlo para darle tanto placer como sea posible.

Pero quiero aprender. De verdad quiero aprender por él, por mí… por nosotros.

Las cosas empiezan a moverse rápidamente, nuestro deseo y necesidad apoderándose de los besos lentos y las caricias gentiles de hace unos minutos.

Edward toma el control y escucho movimiento en la oscuridad de nuestra tienda de campaña por lo que asumo se está quitando sus _jeans_ y su bóxer. Aprovecho la misma oportunidad para desabrochar mi sujetador y arrojarlo a un lado a tiempo para que sus labios vuelvan a los míos y nos forcé a caer hacia atrás sobre nuestra cama.

Deja un rastro de besos húmedos bajando de mi cuello hacia mis pechos. Su lengua se mueve rápidamente contra mi pezón mientras sus dedos aprietan y tiran del otro.

Es una dulce tortura agonizante.

Entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello, con mi respiración saliendo en jadeos al sentir la tensión en mi vientre. Estoy nerviosa… sé a dónde va él… y simplemente no sé qué hacer. Es vergonzoso lo inexperta que soy.

Tengo que decir algo. Sé que es ridículo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

 _Ugh_ , confesiones de cama nocturnas, día dos.

"Umm, ¿Edward?" Grazno cuando se desliza más abajo por mi cuerpo. Sus besos húmedos están ahora en mis caderas y mi ombligo.

Él dice "mmm", el indicio de una pregunta en su tono.

"Yo… nunca antes he hecho esto… no me han hecho esto, quiero decir." Sus besos se detienen. En las sombras, puedo distinguir su cabeza levantándose como si pudiera verme a los ojos.

"Está bien," … _pausa incómoda_ … "Quiero decir, ¿quieres que me detenga?"

¿Quiero que se detenga? No sé. No lo creo… pero, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco vulnerable en esta posición, aunque mis bragas todavía están puestas… aunque deben estar empapadas e inservibles.

"No creo… es solo que… me siento un poco aver—avergonzada, es todo."

"Oye." Lo siento volver a subir por mi cuerpo hasta que estamos cara a cara. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Bella. Eres jodidamente hermosa. Tu corazón, tu mente y tu cuerpo… todo de ti. Algunas veces olvido que perdiste muchos años recuperándote. Te veo y al instante me veo transportado con esa increíble chica alucinante que me volvió loco por cuatro años," murmura con ligereza en su voz, sacándome de mi tímida carcasa.

"Te vi rechazar a chicos constantemente, a sabiendas que podías elegir a quién quisieras. Tenías un aire de…"

"Superioridad," interrumpo, con sarcasmo y verdad.

Pellizca mi costado, "¡No! Basta, iba a decir seguridad. Deja de menospreciarte," me regaña.

"Pero oye… nos estamos desviando del punto aquí. Se supone que esta noche sea sobre buenos recuerdos del pasado y hacer nuevos recuerdos especiales para nuestro futuro. Estás aquí conmigo y estás a salvo. Puedes sentirte vulnerable conmigo, Bella. Ya te he entregado mi corazón, sabes cuál es mi posición. Solo quiero hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante. No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que tú me muestres la puerta, ¿recuerdas?" Enfatiza su pequeño discurso con un beso casto en mis labios.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, volví a aventurarme por ese miserable camino. ¿Dónde estábamos?" Gimo cuando baña mi rostro de ligeros besos.

"Bueno, estaba punto de hacer que vieras estrellas… eso, si me lo permites." Su aliento es caliente y pesado en mi oído. Si no estuviera ya acostada, seguramente colapsaría con sus movimientos seductores.

Asiento rápidamente, lloriqueando afirmativamente para que sepa que tiene luz verde para dirigirse al centro.

"Confía en mí, Bella. Quieres que haga esto," son sus últimas palabras antes deslizar su cuerpo hacia el pie de nuestra cama, quitándome las bragas en el camino.

Aun no sé qué estoy haciendo pero hago lo que sea que Edward me diga.

"Ábrete para mí, cariño. Voy a hacerte sentir malditamente bien, chica hermosa." Al subir besa el interior de mi muslo hasta que está ahí… justo ahí. Listo para hacer lo que sea que va a hacer que vea estrellas, de acuerdo a él.

Sus dedos danzan por mis pechos, bajando por mis costillas, jugando todo el camino hasta que envuelve firmemente sus brazos bajo mis muslos, subiéndolos y rodeando sobre mi estómago, tirando bruscamente de mí hacia sus expectantes labios. "Te necesito más cerca, chica hermosa."

Tan pronto como termina de hablar, siento su lengua lamer desde mi abertura hacia arriba a mi clítoris. Mi torso salta por el contacto al mismo tiempo que jadeo un impropio, "¡Mierda!"

Lo escucho reír en respuesta. "Paciencia, cariño. Está a punto de ponerse realmente bueno."

Procede a lamer y arremolinar y lanzar su lengua hacia adentro y alrededor de mi coño hasta que no puedo pensar claramente.

Lame y juguetea con mi clítoris con su lengua y sus fabulosos dedos. Sus ligeras caricias provocan que grite más veces de las que puedo contar, solo para desear sentir más de él.

Un par de veces añade uno y luego dos dedos frotando, tentando… torturándome, entrando y saliendo de mí repetidamente.

Creo que nunca he sentido tanta humedad acumularse y derramarse de mí. Sabe cuándo añadir presión mientras masajea. Sabe cuándo retroceder solo para continuar con la deliciosa agonía.

Ha sido implacable. La estimulación de sus dedos, combinado con su asalto oral me ha dejado gimiendo y lloriqueando.

Sus dedos necesitan ser asegurados. Trabaja con muchos bordes afilados, botellas pesadas y vasos… realmente no quiero que acaben cortados y desgarrados.

Eso me pondría muy, pero muy triste.

Este hombre no estaba bromeando. Estrellas, sistemas solares, universos… todos han pasado frente a mis ojos, y me quedo flotando en el espacio.

De inmediato desciendo a la tierra cuando Edward vuelve a subir por mi cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo duro y listo donde acaba de dejarme empapada.

"¡Por favor!" Lloriqueo bajito, lamiendo su manzana de Adán. "¡Por favor, Edward… ya, por favor!"

Con una satisfactoria estocada entra en mí, provocando que mis ojos rueden dentro de mi cabeza. Gruñimos al unísono cuando marca un ritmo imperturbable.

Mis labios alcanzan los suyos y nuestras lenguas danzan. Puedo sentir su barbilla y su barba todavía húmedas por mi más reciente orgasmo.

Puedo probarme en su boca. Es erótico y me hace sentir incluso más _sexy_ de lo que ya me siento.

Elevo mi pelvis del suelo y encuentro sus estocadas; el sonido de nuestra piel golpeándose llena nuestra tienda.

Me excita de forma exponencial.

"¡Con más… ff—fuerza Edward!"

"¿Oh, sí?" Creo que toma mi instrucción como una invitación y un desafío porque lo siguiente que sé, es que pasa su brazo por debajo de mi rodilla izquierda, elevándola hasta que está pegada a mi pecho mientras sigue bombeando y girando.

Esas galaxias que mencioné antes vuelven a aparecer.

Un minuto después, muevo un poco la rodilla provocando que se aleje de nuestros besos con la boca abierta. Asumo que él piensa que estoy incómoda y quiero volverla a bajarla pero en vez de eso estiro mi pierna de manera que quede derecha, pegada a su pecho, mis dedos apuntando hacia el norte.

"Maldita sea, Bella," gruñe y sus estocadas son más intensas, si es eso posible, volviendo a estrellar sus labios en los míos cuando no estamos intercambiando lloriqueos y gemidos… persiguiendo nuestros orgasmos.

Su mano sube y toca mi rostro y empuja su pulgar dentro de mi boca. Arremolino mi lengua a su alrededor, chupando y gimiendo en respuesta a ese atrevido movimiento. Unos segundos después, retira su mojado dedo y mete su mano entre nuestros sudorosos torsos retorciéndose hasta que llega a mi clítoris y empieza frotar y pellizcar sin piedad.

"Ahhh… hhhhOhDiosmíoEdward… yo… yo—"

Siento que mis piernas se tensan y dejo caer mis labios de los suyos, no puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea dejarme llevar por la corriente hacia ese maravilloso viaje a donde nos lleva.

"Eso es, cariño." Disminuye su ritmo solo un poco, penetrándome con unas cuantas estocadas largas hasta que se congela sobre mí, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

"Mmmm," lo escucho gemir en lo que espero es placer y saciedad.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío solo me da más satisfacción.

Está aquí conmigo.

Es mío.

Soy suya.

Esto es real y está sucediendo y siento que mi corazón podría estallar de felicidad e incredulidad.

Qué diferencia hace un día.

* * *

 _ **¡Ufff hace calor aquí! Se nos pusieron algo calientes estos chicos. Muy buenos recuerdos los que están haciendo ;) y al fin la vida le está permitiendo a Bella ser feliz. Aunque todavía hay cosas que explicar, y como ya muchas de ustedes se han dado cuenta y lo han mencionado, que el diario va ayudar mucho en eso, al menos ellos pueden disfrutar de estar juntos al fin, sin el estorbo de la odiosa de Renee. Y, gracias a Dios que James tampoco fue un problema, algunas de ustedes estaban seguras que no lo haría porque había demostrado ser un buen tipo y sí, lo es. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden sus reviews es nuestro único pago por dedicar tiempo a su diversión ;) y por supuesto, con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: miop, Smedina, calvialexa, Maryluna, ELIZABETH, desiblack, patymnd, Melina, freedom2604, nydiac10, Vrigny, Jade HSos, villachica, Antonia, BereB, Marie Sellory, Nadiia16, Manligrez, kaja0507, torrespera172, LunaS Purple, rjnavajas, dushakis, bealnum, Tecupi, Esal, jupy, bbluelilas, cary, Lizdayanna, Brillo de las Estrellas, Techu, Sully YM, tulgarita, PRISOL, Melany, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Rosy Canul, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, katherinehernandez3316, saraipineda44, Vanina Iliana, J, JessMel, Mel. ACS, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Meli, carolaap, lagie, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, indii93, Mafer, cavendano13, Yoliki, injoa, Pili, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	28. Cuando eres feliz como un tonto

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintisiete~**

 **EPOV**

" _¿Señor Swan? ¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?"_

" _Claro, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Umm, creo que debería saber que durante el fin de semana, bueno, el sábado por la noche, cuidé de Isabella y pasé la noche en su_ penthouse _para asegurarme que estaba bien… ella-"_

" _Oh, está bien. Ella me lo dijo ayer cuando regresamos. Dijo que se había torcido un tobillo y tuviste que cargarla a la habitación y quedarte para ayudarla a arreglárselas. Aprecio que cuidaras de ella. Estaba cojeando bastante ayer."_

 _¿Qué? ¿Cojeando? ¿Un tobillo torcido? ¿Qué tipo de versión con clasificación para toda la familia es esta?_

" _Sí, ella se cayó, señor, y posiblemente se torció en algún momento el tobillo, pero me estaba refiriendo al señor King… los dos King en realidad, y lo que le hicieron… a ella."_

" _¿Royce y Alec? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le hicieron?" Pregunta, preocupado._

 _No hay forma de hacer menos difíciles estas noticias de mierda._

" _Los escuché hacer apuestas durante un partido de póker y ofrecieron a su hija como garantía, señor. Si perdían la mano, lo que hicieron, iban a enviar a Isabella a casa con el ganador."_

" _¿A qué te refieres con, 'enviarla a casa con el ganador'?"_

 _Jesús, esto es muy jodido. Ugh. Solo tengo que ser brutalmente honesto y no medir mis palabras aquí._

" _Señor, creo que el ganador de la mano de póker iba a poder llevarse a casa a Isabella como premio. Para usarla… para sexo. Fue entonces que intervine y la saqué de ahí y la subí a su habitación."_

 _Vi que el señor Swan pierde el color de su rostro mientras sacude la cabeza y la confusión distorsiona sus rasgos. Se me queda mirando por lo que siento es una eternidad, pero luego aclara su garganta._

" _Edward, no sé qué creíste haber escuchado, pero lo tomaré en consideración porque sé que te preocupas por mi hija. Aprecio que hayas cuidado de ella el sábado por la noche mientras estuvimos fuera de la ciudad. Hablaré con Royce y Alec y llegaré al fondo de esto." Su voz, aunque firme, parece un poco temblorosa._

 _Asiento solemnemente, sin tener mucho más que decir en el asunto… solo soy el mensajero soplón._

 _Toma el Royal Manhattan que acabo de darle y se aleja de mí, terminando efectivamente nuestra conversación._

 _No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Espero que me crea, pero presiento que Royce y Alec van a encontrar la salida de esta mierda._

 _Isabella nunca va a estar a salvo cerca de ellos._

Mis ojos se abren.

 _Aww, maldita sea._

Como en cualquier otra experiencia de acampada en mi vida, tan pronto como el sol empieza a salir, mi sueño termina.

Sacudo mi cabeza al pensar en el _flashback_ de un momento realmente jodido en el tiempo. Desearía que las cosas hubiesen cambiado después de esa conversación que tuve con el señor Swan. Me pregunto qué, dijeron Royce y Alec para calmar al papá de Bella al punto de que, de hecho, la llevara al altar para casarse con alguien de esa detestable familia.

No sé si alguna vez lo sabremos… y tal vez, es mejor que no. Se supone que tus padres te protejan, y cuando ella habla de su papá, siempre ha sido con cariño.

Me pregunto si el diario contiene más respuestas. Espero que no rompan su corazón. El descubrimiento me parece cada vez más una espada de doble filo.

Recibirá respuestas, sí. ¿Pero realmente querrá ella saber lo que ocurrió?

Froto mi rostro bruscamente con mis manos para tratar de despejar mi mente. Llevando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza, agarro mi teléfono para revisar la hora: 5:48 am.

 _Buen Dios._

El cuerpo caliente de Bella se siente jodidamente increíble pegado al mío. Mi erección matutina ya se está haciendo presente en su trasero, que está presionado entre mis caderas.

"¿Estás despierta?" Susurro en su cabello.

"No," refunfuña, "no podría estarlo. ¿No acabamos de quedarnos dormidos hace diez minutos?" Murmura y se queja, todo en una sola respuesta, tirando de la manta sobre su hombro.

Pobrecita, aunque tiene razón, no fue la noche más relajante en los libros de récords. Escuchamos crujidos y rasguños de los bichos nocturnos del bosque afuera de la tienda durante la noche. Así como criaturas nocturnas voladoras haciendo todo tipo de escandalosos chillidos.

También hubo una nube de lluvia que consiguió estacionarse sobre nuestra sección del bosque por buena parte de la noche. En mi emoción al pensar en traerla aquí, nunca pensé en revisar el clima para asegurarme que era una noche adecuada para estar al aire libre. La tienda resistió bien; por supuesto, no tuvimos que lidiar con ninguna gotera, pero el "plaf-plaf-plaf" de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre el nylon durante toda la noche se volvió tedioso.

Suponiendo que ella no está acostumbrada a los sonidos de la vida salvaje y la naturaleza en general, esta experiencia sin duda fue una prueba de fuego.

Afortunadamente, la temperatura bajó un poco durante la noche; incluso tuvimos que acurrucarnos para mantenernos calientes. Definitivamente fue un cambio agradable de los viajes de campamento del pasado. He tenido demasiado viajes de verano donde el calor es insoportable. Pocas cosas son más desagradables que tratar de dormir en el calor sofocante y luego despertar sudando en una tienda húmeda y pegajosa rodeada de aire viciado.

Dio vueltas en mis brazos (y algunas veces fuera de ellos) por la mayor parte de la noche. Pacientemente me reí entre dientes mientras ella se cambiada de un lado al otro o de estar boca abajo a estar de espaldas. Hubo momentos que nuestras piernas y brazos se entrelazaron y otros cuando ella se alejó, dejando un solitario espacio abierto entre nosotros.

No sabía dónde acomodarse.

Le dije que podíamos dormir en el coche con los asientos totalmente reclinados; simplemente no le dio importancia a lo que dije diciendo que estaba bien.

Ofrecí llevarnos de vuelta a casa, pero tampoco quería hacer eso.

Cuando sugerí mecerla para que se durmiera de mi propia manera especial, soltó una risita y me abrió sus piernas.

Y soy un hombre de palabra; los dos estábamos inconscientes diez minutos después.

En total, probablemente dormimos unas tres horas, teniendo suerte.

"Oye, tengo una idea. Vamos a ponernos la ropa, desmonto la tienda, volvemos a subir el camino a la torre, vemos la vista a la luz del día y te prometo que te tendré de vuelta en casa en tu cómoda cama para las ocho en punto, ¿te parece bien?"

Se sienta en seguida, como si la hubiera despertado con _electroshocks_. Su delgada espalda me llama, pero al mismo tiempo me provoca al ocultar los _sexies_ encantos que residen al frente de su cuerpo. Entonces, casi leyendo mis necesitados pensamientos, se vuelve hacia mí, con sus ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa sorprendida cruza por su hermoso rostro justo cuando la bolsa para dormir cae de sus fenomenales tetas.

"Pensándolo bien, olvídate de eso… ya sé qué deberíamos hacer primero." Estiro mi mano y tiro de su brazo, forzándola a caer en mi pecho desnudo con un emocionado empujón.

Ella murmura, con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello. Mis dedos empiezan a vagar, tirar y enterrarse por unos momentos, pero luego ella se levanta sobre mi pecho; con una ceja arqueada con mi nombre escrito en ella.

"Oh no, no lo harás, señor. No más polvos para ti hasta que podamos estar **limpios** juntos."

Meneo mis cejas. "Oooooh, esa me parece una tentadora invitación. ¿Tu ducha es lo bastante grande para dos?"

"Es lo bastante grande para diez, Edward. Ahora, deja de tentarme con tus _sexies_ formas. Me prometiste un asombrosa vista a la luz del día… ¡Vamos a hacerlo, _Ranger_ Rick **(1)**!"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de unos diez minutos en la cima de la torre contra incendios, con abundantes "oohs y ahhs" el primer minuto y pasar los siguientes nueve besándonos, Bella y yo nos encontramos bajando de nuevo hacia el coche.

Traerla a Apple Pie Hill fue una increíble idea, si está bien que lo diga yo. No sé por qué no recordé antes que la había traído aquí hace años, divirtiéndonos _casi_ tanto en ese entonces como lo hicimos esta vez.

Mi hombre calenturiento interior sonríe con suficiencia.

Desde que atravesó las puertas de Last Call en mayo hasta hace una semana, solo pensaba obsesivamente en los recuerdos horribles que tenía de nuestras interacciones pasadas. Fue algo así como autopreservación, al saber que no podía tenerla, todo mientras mi deseo por ella se hacía más fuerte cada día. Curiosamente, todo lo que estaba haciendo era luchar contra la corriente.

"Oye, ¿en qué estás pensando?" Me saca de mis reflexiones, agarrando mis dedos que han estado frotando su muslo desde que tomamos la ruta 72.

La miro y sonrío. "Solo estoy asombrado de nuestra situación actual. Cómo cambiaron las cosas tan rápido en tan corto tiempo… para los dos."

Me da una media sonrisa y asiente de acuerdo. Y luego muerde su labio.

La he estado estudiando por las últimas semanas. Es la indicación de que necesita hablar de algo de lo que está insegura.

"Así que, umm."

"Habla conmigo—"

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos del otro cuando nos detenemos, en media oración.

"Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Inicia ella.

"No, por favor. Las damas primero. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, solo me estaba preguntando. Quiero decir… creo que sé la respuesta, pero solo quiero que la digas en voz alta."

Bufo, riendo entre dientes por su nerviosa vacilación.

"Oye. ¿Puedes ser vulnerable, recuerdas?" La aliento, dándole a sus dedos un apretón.

Ella asiente y pasa saliva. "¿Soy tu novia ahora? Me siento algo ridícula preguntando eso cuando para todos los que te conocen, estabas comprometido hasta hace dos días."

Asiento, comprendiendo su inquietud. "Escucha, sé que la semana pasada hablamos sobre esperar para que personas ajenas a nuestra familia y amigos se enteraran de lo nuestro, pero… en vista de lo que ocurrió el fin de semana, sé que a estas alturas la historia del rompimiento se ha propagado como pólvora. Había olvidado decirte que Katie sabía que rompí el compromiso la semana pasada. Se lo confié en una llamada telefónica. Luego, después del despliegue de Jack el sábado, me mandó mensajes de texto y me llamó varias veces mientras te buscaba. Estaba preocupada por mí, y por ti. Es una chica lista. Al parecer, sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos mucho antes que tú y yo lo supiéramos," añado, echándome a reír.

Bella se sonroja y mira por la ventana. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Me atrapó mirándote unas cuantas veces en las últimas semanas. Solo me guiñaba un ojo o me daba un codazo, pero nunca lo mencionó."

"¡JA! ¡Estás bromeando! Esa pequeña canalla. ¡También me atrapó mirándote!"

Los dos empezamos a reírnos de las secretas, sigilosas y subliminales habilidades casamenteras de Kate.

"Cuando no pude encontrarte el sábado, me dijo que solo estaba esperando que lo descubriéramos nosotros mismos. No quería decir nada mientras Tori y yo siguiéramos juntos, pero déjame decirte, dejó claros sus sentimientos después del despliegue de Jack esa tarde," me echo a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza recordando los nombre con los que eligió llamar a Tori y Jack durante nuestras llamadas telefónicas esa noche.

"Oh, Dios mío. Kate es muy graciosa."

"Lo es. Como sea, sé que le dijo al personal que Tori y yo NO estamos juntos y que no creyeran ninguna de las mentiras o la mierda que Jack estaba escupiendo. No me sorprendería si todos en el hotel y el restaurante lo saben ahora. Así que… para no alargar las cosas, ya no creo que necesitemos ocultarnos de nadie."

Una sonrisa juega en sus labios. "¿Sí?"

"Sí," repito, sonriendo. "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Asiente con mucho entusiasmo, "Muy de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, estoy emocionada."

Lamo mis labios, tirando lentamente del inferior con mis dientes. "También estoy emocionado. Quiero contarles a todos que eres mía… gritarlo desde las azoteas. ¡Besarte hasta el cansancio siempre que se me antoje!"

Ella se está riendo y sonrojando y tomando mi mano con más fuerza que cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Y estoy drogado de puto amor y aire fresco.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¿Vienes?" Bella asoma su cabeza desde el baño, preguntando de una forma deliciosa y tentadora, pero tímida… sus ojos de corderito en todo su esplendor.

Tengo que acomodarme. _Tranquilo, muchacho_.

"Sí, estaré ahí en un momento. Tengo que devolverle esta llamada a mi mamá. Ha estado preocupada por mí desde la fiesta y le prometí que la contactaría después de hablar con Tori ayer, pero nunca lo hice."

"Oh, no hay problema. Voy a meterme, pero te guardaré agua caliente," añade guiñándome un ojo y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Salgo a la terraza de su recámara y me siento en una de las sillas Adirondack mientras le marco a mamá.

"Edward Anthony Christopher Cullen."

 _Oh mierda._

¿También el nombre de confirmación? Jesús, estoy en problemas.

"Hola, mami."

"No, no vas a conquistar a esta mujer con tu 'hola, mami'. ¡No nací ayer! No puedes usar ese truco conmigo. ¿Por qué no devolviste ayer mis llamadas, jovencito?"

"Ma, lamento no haberte devuelto la llamada. Estaba ocupado. Fui… de campamento, en realidad. Y ni siquiera recibí los otros dos mensajes de anoche hasta ahora. Pero me hice cargo de Tori… y Jack, para esto. Está hecho."

"De acuerdo. ¿Te importaría ser más específico con tu madre?"

"¡Sabes que vive para los detalles, hijo! ¡Es abogada!" Escucho a mi padre gritando en el fondo, haciéndome reír.

"Solo que Tori sabía que Jack había comprado el salón hace tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que rompimos la semana pasada que Jack compró el restaurante y la casa. Le dijo a Tori que yo entraría en razón. Está en puta negación, ma."

"¡Ese lenguaje, Edward! Pero sí, tienes razón. Está **más que** en puta negación."

No puedo evitar que se me escape una carcajada, escuchando a mi madre maldecir como un marino.

"Excelente, mamá."

"Gracias. Ahora, suelta lo de Bella."

Aquí vamos, no se tomó ni veintisiete segundos.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Edward, deja de ser evasivo. Claramente, esta chica es importante para ti. Le gritaste mientras huía de la parrillada. Dejaste la fiesta de la que también eras anfitrión para buscarla. Trabaja para ti y tú nunca habías salido con alguien que trabajara para ti, ¡Y James salió varias veces con ella, pero eres tú el que la persigue! No actúes como si no haya nada que explicar. Ahora, ¿quién es ella?"

"Está bien, está bien… relájate." Hago una pausa, inseguro de cómo abrirle mi corazón a mi madre sin sonar como un tonto enamorado… bah… si el zapato te queda. "Ella fue de la que te hablé, mamá. La que me volvió loco en el instituto y la universidad… la chica del Flanders."

" **¡NOOO!** " Mi mamá jadea al darse cuenta que se le ha servido el chisme más jugoso del mundo.

No puedo evitar reírme al escuchar su entusiasmo. "Sí. Es ella."

"¡Estás BROMEANDO! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ves? Carlisle, lo SABÍA… hace años. Sabía que estabas huyendo de algo épicamente importante cuando dejaste ese trabajo. Estos muchachos creen que pueden engañarme; ¡no puedes engañar a una madre! ¡Sé cuando llega el flechazo! ¡Sé cuándo es amor verdadero! Estabas prendado de ella desde el primer día, incluso cuando creías que la odiabas, la amabas."

Alejé el teléfono de mi oído sacudiendo la cabeza, burlándome en silencio de mi madre y el discurso que básicamente se dio a sí misma. No se supone que responda, tampoco mi papá. Ella solo necesita regodearse de haber estado en 'lo correcto' hace años.

"¿Hola? ¿Edward?" Los gritos de mi mamá me alertan de que tal vez ignoré su diatriba demasiado tiempo.

"Sí, lo siento mamá, te escucho."

"Oh, ahí estás. Está bien. Bueno, escucha, sabes que papá y yo estaremos en LBI algunos fines de semana durante el resto del verano. Esperamos tenerla muchas veces como invitada para la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que conocer al fin a la chica que capturó el corazón de mi hijo hace años. Pero espera un segundo, también te volvió loco, si recuerdo correctamente. ¿Estás seguro que ha cambiado y no te hará sufrir de nuevo?"

Uh oh, es momento de un control de daños.

"Ha cambiado, mamá. Ha cambiado mucho de ella. En realidad, es una larga historia que definitivamente quiero contarte, pero tengo que irme." Mi novia empapada me espera.

"Bueno, siempre he confiado en tu habilidad de juzgar a las personas y si dices que ella es todo lo que siempre has querido que fuera, entonces estoy emocionada por ti."

" **¡ESTAMOS!** " Mi pobre papá, tratando desesperadamente de ser parte de esta conversación.

"¡Estamos, sí, estamos muy felices de que la encontraras nuevamente!" Suspira, dramáticamente. Puedo imaginarla agarrando su corazón. "Este es el tipo de historia que hace que la gente crea en el amor. Estoy muy emocionada por ti, cielo."

"Gracias, mamá. Y me aseguraré que esté en tus cenas. Solo dame las fechas y la llevaré a tu mesa, lo prometo."

"Bien. Es todo lo que pido. Oh, cariño… estás son las mejores noticias que he recibido. Primero Char vuelve por James y ahora tú y tu hermosa Bella. Solo la vi desde lejos el sábado cuando James la señaló… su nombre realmente le queda, ¿no es así?"

"Oh, mamá… ella es increíble. Todo de ella. Simplemente es… sensacional." Siento que podría empezar a cantar.

Pero no puedo evitarlo; hablar con tu mamá convertiría a cualquier hombre hecho y derecho en un efusivo tonto sentimental.

"Papá y yo ya vamos de camino a la oficina, pero volveremos pronto, así que haz planes para el siguiente sábado para nuestra primera cita a cenar, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo, mamá. Te amo. Conduzcan con cuidado."

"También te amamos, cielo."

"¡Adiós hijo!" Escucho a mi papá gritando otra vez en el fondo.

"También dale mi amor a papá, mamá."

"Adiós."

 _¡UF!_ Sobreviví al pelotón de fusilamiento. Sabía que estaría feliz sabiendo que yo era feliz; solo estaba un poco preocupado de que se transformara en 'mamá osa' una vez que averiguara que la chica que me torturó en el pasado es la que realmente he amado todo el tiempo y no puedo creer que está ahora a mi lado.

 _Hablando de…_

Vuelvo a entrar en la recámara, desvistiéndome en el camino. Entro por la puerta al baño principal justo cuando Bella está saliendo de la ducha.

" **¿QUÉ?"** Grito, señalándola. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Solo estuviste ahí unos, dos minutos! ¡No es POSIBLE que ya estés limpia!" Me estoy poniendo histérico como un niño al que un bravucón le roba su juguete favorito en el patio de juegos. Siento que me han privado de tiempo de calidad con una muy desnuda y mojada Bella.

Empieza a reírse y envuelve una pequeñísima toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Con cantidades masivas de escote expuesto, y la parte de abajo APENAS cubriendo su genial trasero.

 _Maldita sea_. Y aquí estoy yo, más seco que el Sahara.

Ella es demasiado hermosa para estar cubierta. Tal vez pueda convencerla que cuando no estemos en público, simplemente tiene más sentido quedarnos desnudos. Ya sabes, reducir las lavadas de ropa… conservación del agua y todo eso. Me gusta pensar que me estoy volviendo ambientalista.

"¿Volverás a entrar para acompañarme?" Le extiendo mi mano y le doy mi mejor expresión de ojitos de cachorro que puedo conseguir. Mi mamá la llamó "La matadora Cullen" hace años.

Pone sus ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y deja caer la toalla.

 _Sííííííííííííí_

"Vamos, chico sucio. Déjame ayudar a limpiarte."

 **BPOV**

Abro la llave del agua, ajustando la temperatura cuando explota la ducha de lluvia.

Luego los chorros laterales.

El agua golpea su precioso cuerpo. Veo que los ojos de Edward ruedan dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que gime en relajación. Inclinando su cabeza, empapa su cabello y pasa sus dedos por él.

Sus bíceps y tríceps se flexionan con cada movimiento de sus brazos.

No puedo creer que este hombre es mío.

Y me quiere a mí.

Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de volver al principal objetivo aquí. Un Edward, mojado y desnudo.

Está duro como una roca. CADA maravilloso centímetro de él.

Charco de Bella, toma dos.

"¿Quieres enjabonarme, chica hermosa?"

 _Sí, por favor_ , aunque creo que lo que digo sonó más como, "Yummyyummyfóllamehastamorir."

Su legendaria sonrisa aparece en su rostro y me pega a él.

Juntos, desnudos y mojados.

Comienzo a derretirme cuando empieza con sus besitos debajo de mi oreja y bajando hacia mi clavícula, sus manos paseándose de mi estómago a mis caderas y finalmente posándose en mi trasero.

Aunque sé que podría arrepentirme de esto más tarde, simplemente no sé si pueda soportar tener sexo otra vez. Lo hemos hecho cuatro veces en menos de treinta y seis horas. Me siento sensible. Una chica no puede ser amada por Edward y toda su… hombría… y no sentir los efectos por un buen tiempo.

Ha sido el mejor tipo de dolor, pero podría llorar si vuelve ahí en este momento.

 _Nnnnngh_ , sus labios están haciendo su magia vudú y estoy a punto de ceder.

"Por mucho que me gustaría tomarte justo aquí, no puedo creer que no estés adolorida," su voz baja… el jodido sexo personificado.

Lo miro, asintiendo, con una expresión decepcionada en mi rostro.

"Lo siento. Creo que necesitamos esperar un poco… si estás de acuerdo."

Sacude su cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Si estoy de acuerdo? No quiero lastimarte… de NINGUNA manera… y eso incluye el sexo, Bella. Ven aquí."

Me atrae con un fuerte abrazo.

Dios, me siento muy segura en sus brazos. Como si nada pudiera lastimarme.

Tal vez no lo recuerdo del pasado, pero el hecho de que él me recuerda, nos recuerda; me hace sentir como si un miembro de la familia ha vuelto por mí.

Alguien que solo quiere que sea feliz y mantenerme a salvo.

Es la mejor sensación en el mundo, y nunca pensé que lo sentiría de nuevo.

Se siente como estar en casa.

Hago que Edward camine hacia atrás para sentarlo en la banca de baldosas y le echo champú a su cabello, dándole a su cabeza y a su cuero cabelludo un masaje mientras estoy en ello. Me tiene muerta de la risa con sus gemidos y maldiciones porque para él se siente genial.

Estoy parada entre sus rodillas; él está encorvado mientras termino, asegurándome que no queden burbujas.

"¡Bien, estás perfecto!" Anuncio y levanta la cabeza y deja un beso en la parte superior de mi estómago. Luego rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me acerca en un abrazo.

Estoy por dar un paso atrás para permitirle levantarse, pero en vez de eso, pasa su brazo bajo mis rodillas, me carga, y me sienta directamente en su regazo.

"Necesito un beso," demanda en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Sonrió con ternura y me acerco.

Es casto… pero solo por unos segundos.

Momentos después, se convierte en uno con la boca abierta, tirando y chupando de los labios; nuestras lenguas uniéndose a la ecuación.

Este es el momento, sé que lo es.

"Te amo, Edward." Susurro, después de alejarme de su beso.

Sus brazos, que han estado alrededor de mi cintura mientras estábamos sentados, suben a mi rostro. Sus dedos se introducen en mi cabello mientras sus pulgares pasan de un lado al otro por mis mejillas.

Una sonrisa apenas visible, eclipsada más que nada por la intensidad y sinceridad, reside en su rostro.

"Te amo, Bella, y no puedo creer que te haya encontrado otra vez."

Se me escapa un resoplido de felicidad; y siento las lágrimas arder en mis ojos.

"No puedo creer que sea real," mi voz se tensa al tratar de calmarme, mis emociones como una represa a punto de reventarse.

"Bueno, créelo. Esto es tan real como puede serlo. Tienes mi corazón, Bella. Y mantendré el tuyo a salvo en mis manos por el tiempo que me lo permitas." Sus palabras me invaden con un dulce alivio y penetran mi alma.

"¿Qué te parece para siempre?" Respondo, esperanzada.

Solo me sonríe y es como cuando el sol sale detrás de una nube y cambia el estado de ánimo de todo el día.

"Para siempre. Con gusto."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

De camino al trabajo, mi corazón está acelerado.

Voy a entrar con mi novio.

Mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Creo que tal vez reviente algunas venitas en mi rostro, porque mi sonrisa está demasiada forzada.

Después de salir de la ducha esta mañana, caímos en la cama, desnudos. Bueno, Edward estaba desnudo. Yo llevaba puesto un simple bikini color azul pálido.

Edward lloriqueó al ver mi selección a sabiendas que podía ver pero no tocar.

Me perdonó momentos después, cuando le permití rodearme con su brazo izquierdo y agarrar mi teta mientras dormíamos.

No abrimos los ojos de nuevo hasta después de la una.

Nos preparé mi especialidad, mi almuerzo favorito: mantequilla de maní y mermelada (de uva, por supuesto) en pan de patata con un vaso grande de leche de chocolate.

Disfrutamos cada migaja y cada gota como perezosos, en mi cama.

Edward frotó su vientre muy bien tonificado en satisfacción. Los dos disfrutando nuestros estómagos llenos porque estábamos hambrientos, sin haber comido desde nuestro refrigerio de sándwich de pavo de anoche, que devoramos mientras estábamos acurrucados en la tienda.

Él se quejó, viéndome vestir con mi minifalda de mezclilla y mi camiseta sin mangas de Last Call. Una vez que me puse a juego las bragas con su sujetador, Edward estaba acabado.

Se rodó, enterrando su rostro en las almohadas, refunfuñando en frustración al no poder expresar de forma real y física su apreciación por mi elección de ropa interior.

Viajamos a la casa de sus padres para que él pudiera ponerse algo de ropa limpia. No que me estuviera quejando de lo que llevaba puesto antes de cambiarse, para nada.

Dejó mi casa vistiendo sus _jeans_.

Eso es. Solo. Sus. Malditos. _Jeans_. Desteñidos.

Sin bóxer, sin camiseta, sin calcetines, sin zapatos… todos estaban muy sucios para volvérselos a poner, según él. Y ya que no podía exactamente salir de mi casa completamente desnudo, solo se puso sus _jeans_.

Y por segundo día consecutivo, mis ahora empapadas bragas quedaron inservibles.

Es solo cuando Edward apaga la radio y el motor que me doy cuenta que hemos llegado al bar.

"¿Lista, chica hermosa?" Pregunta, estirando su mano.

Asiento, "Lista."

Edward toma mi mano todo el camino hasta la puerta, la abre para mí y roba un beso cuando paso por la entrada.

Varios clientes en la barra asienten, sonríen y levantan sus cervezas reconociendo nuestra llegada. Sonrío y bajo la vista, por supuesto, y Edward saluda a cada uno de ellos, dirigiéndose a ellos por nombre.

Todavía agarrando mi mano, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, nos lleva a su oficina.

Registro mi entrada y él toma asiento y comienza con su papeleo del lunes.

"Te veré allá afuera, ¿está bien?" Digo, dejando mi bolso en el cajón del escritorio y atando el pequeño delantal negro alrededor de mi cintura.

Me giro hacia la puerta y agarra la orilla de mi falda, jalándome hacia atrás antes de que dé otro paso.

"Qué, ¿te vas sin decir adiós?" Sonríe y frunce sus labios.

Qué calenturiento.

"¡Ni imaginarlo!" Me inclino, dándole el besito que solicita y le doy unos más.

"Saldré en unos minutos. Solo quiero revisar estos recibos. Avísale a J, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, claro."

 _Noooo hay problema._

Es momento de afrontar las consecuencias y terminar con esta primera conversación con James.

James levanta la vista en el preciso momento que salgo de la oficina. "¡Bueno, ahí estás!" Sonrío cuando me guiña un ojo. "¡Entonces! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana festivo?" Dice bromeando, con voz tonta y todo.

Decido seguirle la corriente. Si quiere evitar cualquier incomodidad, estoy bien con eso. Lo hace más fácil para ambos.

Una vez más, James demuestra que es un tipo generoso y de buen corazón.

"Bah. Tranquilo. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

Explota en escandalosas carcajadas. "¡No lo creerías si te lo dijera! ¡Ven aquí!"

Camino hacia sus brazos abiertos cuando me atrae para un dulce abrazo.

"Oye. No quiero que te preocupes por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" Dice, frotando mi espalda. "Tú y yo estamos bien; Edward y yo estamos bien. Honestamente, estoy feliz de conocer ahora la historia completa. Los chicos adolescentes no necesariamente confían sus cosas a sus hermanitos. Todos esos años atrás, creo que E y yo apenas conversábamos algo más que 'pásame las papas' y '¿dónde pusiste el control remoto?'. Nunca consideramos abrirnos con el otro, mucho menos buscar consejo sobre chicas."

Sonrío, pensando en Edward y James como una versión joven de sí mismos.

"En serio, no te cierres y pongas tímida conmigo, ¿está bien? Éramos amigos la semana pasada, quiero que seamos amigos de ahora en adelante, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, y gracias… por ser tan comprensivo. Finalmente estoy empezando a volver a unir las piezas de mi vida. Entre las historias que tu hermano ha compartido y los vacíos que he llenado con mi viejo diario, me están siendo de mucho ayuda."

"¿Encontraste un diario? Eso es fantástico."

"Lo es. Hasta ahora, ha sido algo bueno. Espero no arrepentirme si empiezo a encontrar algunas cosas malas, ¿sabes?" Me encojo de hombros, con esa preocupación todavía presente en mi mente.

"Oye, escucha. No puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Todo lo que puedes hacer es ser quién eres ahora. Cualquiera que no esté dispuesto a ver eso, o aceptarte por la persona que eres ahora, definitivamente no vale la pena conservarlo. Tienes muchos amigos rodeándote de amor. No dejes que ninguna de esas personas del pasado te roben la luz del sol. ¿Entendido?"

Asiento al mismo tiempo que él me aprieta una vez más. "Entendido. Gracias."

"De nada. ¡Y gracias también a ti! No creo haber visto o escuchado a mi hermano tan genuinamente feliz. Sé que es gracias a ti."

"James, ¿puedes darme una jarra de MGD **(2)**?"

Nos soltamos y me guiña un ojo, "Por supuesto, Katydid."

Me vuelvo para mirar a Kate. Está apoyada en la barra, con una encantadora sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"¿Un buen fin de semana, Bella?" Pregunta, como si nada.

Me encojo de hombros. "Bahh… aburrido en el mejor de los casos," intento decirlo con un rostro serio.

Las dos estallamos en ruidosas carcajadas.

"Si esa expresión en tu rostro y el movimiento de tus caderas es el resultado de un fin de semana aburrido, ¡no puedo esperar a verte cuando tengas uno genial!"

Rodeo la barra y me acerco a ella. Me empuja con su cadera. "Sabes que estoy feliz por ustedes. Edward solo ha estado viviendo por inercia el último par de años. Actuando lo bastante feliz por el exterior, pero melancólico, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, contigo… tiene nuevos bríos, y sé que en realidad no los he visto 'juntos', pero tu presencia cerca de él ha elevado su espíritu, su personalidad. Es más divertido. Es Edward 2.0."

Mis ojos se abren al escuchar esa expresión.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Edward 2.0? ¡Eso es en lo que Emmett dice que me convertí cuando desperté de coma hace años!"

Me sonríe, pensativa, "Tiene sentido, ¿cierto?... ¡Él también acaba de despertar de un coma!"

Kate me da un guiño y se aleja con su orden justo cuando Edward sale de su oficina, sonriendo como un bobo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hablo bajo mi aliento cuando se me acerca. "Te ves como si tuvieras algo en mente."

"¡Lo tengo! Te tengo a ti en mi mente." Se lanza a mi cuello y me da un veloz beso húmedo.

"¡Oh cielos, aquí vamos!" Escucho gritar y silbar a James desde el otro lado de la barra, un par de clientes riéndose por ahí.

"¿Voy a tener que programarlos a ustedes dos en turnos diferentes?" Pregunta caminando hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Edward refunfuña y rueda los ojos. "Supongo que me lo merezco," dice Edward inexpresivo. "Entonces, ¿te vas a encargar del horario, J?"

"¿Qué? Oh, demonios no. Si mantenerlos separados durante las horas del trabajo requiere que me haga cargo del horario, ¡puedes olvidarlo! ¡Por favor, trabajen juntos! ¡Trabajen juntos todos los turnos si quieren!"

Todos nos reímos por la respuesta de James.

"¡De acuerdo!" Edward empieza a decir, "ya escucharon al hombre, ¡todo el mundo de vuelta al trabajo!"

* * *

 **(1) Ranger Rick's Nature Magazine, es una revista de la naturaleza para niños que es publicada por la Federación Nacional de Vida Silvestre de los Estados Unidos. El personaje que usan es un mapache con el nombre de Ranger Rick.**

 **(2) Miller Genuine Draft – una cerveza estadounidense.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww, ¡este Edward es tan lindo! Que cambiazo, ¿verdad? Después de comportarse tan petulante y odioso con Bella, ahora no deja de demostrarle su amor, y como dijo Bella, para ella, en su situación tan especial. Tener a alguien que la recuerda y la relación que tuvieron juntos, y que ahora esté ahí para ella. Sin duda es algo especial. Y después de esos 'te amo' *suspira* estos van como viento en popa. Ahora, ¿qué les pareció ese flashblack que tuvo Edward? Antes se había mencionado de paso lo que había pasado con los King, pero ahora que se dejó MUY claro, sin duda se están haciendo la misma pregunta que Edward, ¿por qué demonios permitió Charles que se casara con Alec? Se supone que amaba a su hija… algo en qué pensar. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y sus teorías, recuerden que son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión, y la verdad, es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras, sino saben que decir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, freedom2604, Smedina, ELIZABETH, Antonia, Nadiia16, Sully YM, Mss1-cullen-swan, lagie, Vrigny, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Lore, Jade HSos, Melany, Esal, Meli, Mel. ACS, Tecupi, SharOn, nydiac10, JessMel, freckles03, Lady Grigori, Adriu, cary, debynoe12, miop, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, torrespera172, Techu, PRISOL, Yoliki, Day, Maryluna, dushakis, BereB, glow0718, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Rosy Canul, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, desiblack, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Pili, EriCastelo, carolaap, rjnavajas, Amy Lee, injoa, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	29. Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintiocho~**

 **BPOV**

"Adiós, cariño. Te llamaré más tarde."

Escucho la voz de Edward susurrándome, y abro un ojo. Está de cuclillas junto a mí, así que estamos al mismo nivel.

"¿Te vas? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Falta un cuarto para las siete. Necesito ir a mi casa y agarrar ropa limpia. Tengo una reunión con los cocineros. Vamos a probar algunos nuevos platos y tenemos que hacer la evaluación antes de que tengan que empezar las preparaciones para la comida del día. Vuelve a dormir. Hablaremos cuando estés más despierta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bbbbien. Voy a cenar en casa de Rose y Em esta noche. ¿A qué hora te vienes?"

A través de mi borrosa visión matutina, veo su sonrisa de suficiencia y espero lo que yo sola me busqué.

"Unos cinco minutos después que empiezas a hacer eso con tu lengua en mi cuello y tus dedos en mi cabello," se ríe entre dientes.

Gruño por su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre.

Se aclara la garganta y prepara otra respuesta. "A las cinco. Pero no te preocupes, disfruta de tu cena. Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa, si quieres."

 _¿Huh? Ajá. Eso no computa._

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ven conmigo!"

"Bella," se está riendo, "estás dormida. No puedes solo invitarme sin hablar primero con los anfitriones. Está bien. Tienes permitido tener amigos y planes sin mí. Soy un chico grande… solo hablaré contigo después."

"No seas ridículo, solo estoy un poco adormilada… vas a ir. Hablaré con Rose cuando los humanos normales estén despiertos y va a decir que sí. Te quiero conmigo," murmuro en la almohada.

Lo escucho reírse por mi conversación tan coherente como es posible, y lo siento echar un poco de aire en mi rostro.

"De acuerdo, chica hermosa. Lo que tú digas."

Siento su cálido beso en mi sien justo antes de volver a caer en un glorioso sueño.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Isabella King… ¡no lo puedo creer!" ¿Te importaría decirme dónde has estado en los últimos tres días?" Rose está sonriendo con suficiencia, su ceja de perra en posición.

Es hora de empezar con las palabras dulces.

"Me amas. Me perdonas. No puedo darte ningún detalle jugoso a menos que realmente me dejes entrar en la casa, Rosalie."

Da un paso hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta para mí y me acerco para un beso en la mejilla. Ella me devuelve el beso, pero luego me da una nalgada… con fuerza.

"¡Ay! Qué demo –," Hago una pausa, mirando alrededor por los bebés, pero decido equivocarme por precaución, "uhhhostraciones estás haciendo? ¿Eso era realmente necesario?"

"Joder sí, lo era. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?"

Mis ojos se abren al escuchar que usa esa palabra.

"Relájate. Alice y Emmett llevaron a los niños a la playa. Y Jasper está en una conferencia telefónica arriba en la habitación de huéspedes."

"¡Oh! Está bien. Como sea, ay. Eso duele, Rosalie."

"Sí, sí, sí, llora si quieres. ¿No sabes cómo usar un teléfono? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¿Si te digo que todo empezó horriblemente y luego se transformó en un emocionante paseo en la montaña rusa todo en una sola gran aventura, me lo creerías?"

"Te diría que necesito los detalles y entonces sería yo la que juzgue lo horrible y emocionante Y si tu falta de comunicación en las últimas setenta y dos horas ha sido justificada o no. Ahora, empieza a hablar."

"¡NO DIGAS UNA PALABRA! ¡Detén tu historia, NO avancen más sin mí!"

Rosalie y yo nos volvemos para ver a Alice forcejear con la puerta de la cocina al mismo tiempo que tiene problemas para pasar la carriola diagonal limusina por la puerta.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?" Rose dice en voz alta, acercándose rápidamente para ayudar a meter a la bebé.

"Está bañando con la manguera a mi hijo lleno de arena. Después de eso, va a guardar toda nuestra parafernalia playera. Debías habernos visto dejar la playa. Estaba al frente tratando de maniobrar esta bestia de transporte por la imposible arena. Mi hermano parecía una mula de carga porque todo lo que yo pude cargar fue la bolsa de playa, la hielera pequeña y la pañalera de la bebé. Él se quedó con la manta, nuestras dos sillas playeras para adultos además de la mini silla de Tristan, dos tablas de _boogie_ **(1)** y la sombrilla. Y tuvo que quedarse atrás para asegurarse que Tristan seguía con nosotros. Éramos todo un espectáculo."

Intento desesperadamente no reírme mientras Rose está soltando las correas que sujetan a Emerson a su asiento y Alice está empapando su rostro sonrojado con una toalla húmeda de papel. "¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera ido a ayudarte a traer toda la basura de vuelta a la casa," Rose sisea cuando se pone de pie y empieza a mecer a una bebé que se ve bastante soñolienta.

"Por favor, no me hagas decirlo. Jazz nunca volvió a bajar, Emmett no se llevó su teléfono, y el mío de alguna forma perdió la carga. Todos los planetas se alinearon para asegurarse que estuviéramos lo más jodidos posible."

Alice se deja caer en el sofá junto a mí. "¿Jazz sigue en la conferencia telefónica?"

Asiento, "Supongo que sí. Solo he estado aquí cinco minutos y todavía no lo he visto."

"Oye, ¿puedes acostar a la bebé para su siesta, Roe? No te dará ningún problema."

Rose vuelve a entrar a la sala desde la cocina y asiente mientras continúa cantando bajito en el oído de Emerson.

"Entonces, ¿qué me perdí? Vuelve al momento en que ese canalla anunció que Edward se iba a California."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada de lo que pasó desde la fiesta?"

"Todo lo que sabemos es lo que Edward le dijo en un mensaje a Jasper el sábado tarde por la noche. Que volviste a tu casa donde él te había estado esperando, que hablaron, y las cosas estaban mejor."

' _Que las cosas estaban mejor'_ , **¡JA!**... el eufemismo del siglo. Sí, definitivamente podrías decir que las cosas estaban mejor. Estoy segura que Edward solo les dio los mejores momentos, sin querer entrar en los detalles privados de nuestro íntimo encuentro. A lo sumo, solo les envió el mensaje para que supieran que estaba a salvo y de vuelta en casa. Debe haberles mandado el mensaje antes de que se quedara dormido.

"Esperen, aquí estoy. ¡UN MINUTO! Acabo de preparar una jarra de sangría con fruta fresca. ¿Quieren?" Rose atraviesa danzando la sala y se para en la puerta de la cocina.

"Sí, por favor."

"Joder sí, y la mía en tamaño súper, por favor. Esa caminata desde la playa me dejó seca," Alice se lamenta, caminando hacia el tocador.

Cinco minutos después, Rose regresa con una jarra de sangría helada, tres copas y una bandeja llena de queso, galletas, aceitunas y nueces. Oh sí, está lista para una sesión de chismorreo.

Sirve nuestras tres copas y las levantamos al unísono, "¿Bella?"

Supongo que esta vez me toca hacer el brindis.

"Por los nuevos comienzos." Chocamos, bebemos y sonreímos, disfrutando de la fuerza frutal.

"Muy bien, ¡ADELANTE!" De alguna forma las dos exclaman simultáneamente y luego se ríen después de gritar 'lo dije yo primero' entre ellas.

Abro mi boca para empezar y Emmett entra saltando por la puerta tarareando el tema de Superman balanceando a Tristan sobre su hombro; los bracitos y piernas del peque extendidos para imitar a su superhéroe favorito.

Emmett se queda inmóvil por un momento y me entrecierra los ojos. "Oye, peque," empieza a decir, bajando al suelo a Tristan, "ve al baño como te dije y luego nos vamos a Custard Corner, ¿está bien?"

"¡Ajá!" Tristan le da una sonrisa radiante y sale disparado por el pasillo.

"¡TÚ!" Emmett marcha por la sala apuntándome. "Estoy cansado de tus actos de desaparición, jovencita. Dejaste a las chicas en el _spa_ la semana pasada y luego dejaste la fiesta el sábado por la tarde. No contestas tu teléfono y luego no sabemos si estás a salvo hasta que Edward nos contacta… las dos veces. Eso no está bien, Bells," termina de decir, sacudiendo su cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

Trago saliva y asiento, de pronto sintiéndome horrible por la forma en que he tratado a mis amigos. Ellos solo me han apoyado, y durante estos últimos días, me he estado comportando como Steven Tyler actuando solo, sin necesitar de Aerosmith.

Mi nariz empieza a cosquillearme un poco, y puedo sentir las lágrimas amenazando con caer.

"Oye. Detente ahí, porque veo que tus ojos se están poniendo aguados. En realidad, no estoy molesto contigo… ninguno de nosotros lo está… pero no puedes seguir huyendo, dejándonos adivinando qué demonios está pasado, ¿sabes? Sé que algunas cosas que pasaron en la última semana realmente te desconcertaron. Solo no olvides que tienes a personas que te aman y están de tu lado, sin importar lo que haya pasado hace años, ¿entendido? La gente de ese entonces puede que te estén cuestionando, y acusando, y diciéndote todo tipo de mierda sobre quién eras. Nosotros," hace una pausa para enfatizar su punto, haciendo un gesto con su mano a través de la sala, "no somos esas personas. No queremos o merecemos tu silencio. Estamos aquí para ti, sin importar QUÉ. ¿Comprendes?"

Limpio mis lágrimas y me levanto para darle a Emmett un abrazo.

Me toma en un enorme abrazo de hermano, levantando mis pies del suelo por un segundo. Una vez que estoy de nuevo en el suelo, me empuja dos pasos hacia atrás y me mira directamente a los ojos. "Ahora, no quiero detalles, solo quiero saber si eres feliz… si te están tratando bien."

Sonrío, asintiendo, y limpio lo que queda de humedad en las esquinas de mis ojos.

"Sí, soy feliz y he estado a salvo y Edward no ha hecho nada más que tratarme como si fuera de oro. Hablando de," me vuelvo para dirigirme a Rosalie también, "¿les importaría si lo invito a cenar esta noche? Pueden dar su discurso de 'cuáles son tus intenciones' que se han estado guardando para cuando les presente a mi novio formal," bromeo.

"Novio formal, ¿eh?" Emmett sonríe con suficiencia. "Sí, definitivamente. Voy a desempolvar mis notas y ensayar. Yo digo que debería venir… Rose."

"¡Demonios, sí! ¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡Olviden la cena, voy a servir palomitas de maíz!"

Tristan dobla en la curva a toda velocidad y estrella su pequeño cuerpo justo en su tío Emmett, su cabeza golpeando las joyas de la familia de Em.

Todos hacemos una mueca cuando Emmett grita. "¡Hhhhoooooooomph! Uggghhh, pequeño. ¿No quieres primos, amigo?" Está chillando mientras nos reímos por su patética broma, tratando de no darle importancia a su dolor.

"De acuerdo, nos vamos."

"¡ESPERA! ¡ Ya llego!" Escuchamos a Jasper gritar desde la escalera.

"¿Sin mí? Carajos, ¿en qué tipo de conferencia estabas participando allá arriba?" Alice grita en respuesta, ganándose una risa escandalosa del resto de nosotros.

"Ja ja, muy graciosa Mary Alice," dice Jasper, dando vuelta en la esquina, usando sus gafas de sol y echando su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás. "¡Volveremos en un rato; los hombres necesitan ir a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad!"

"Bueno, la cena es a la seis, así que no tarden mucho. Tristan va a necesitar una siesta. Ha estado despierto desde el amanecer."

"Entendido. Las veremos pronto."

En el instante en que los chicos se van, las chicas se vuelven de nuevo hacia mí.

Rose suspira dramáticamente, "Muy bien, creo que ya no tendremos distracciones por un rato. ¡Empieza a hablar, señorita!"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Veinte minutos más tarde, las dos chicas me miran asombradas. Sus bocas abiertas, Rosalie tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y Alice es un desastre lloriqueando.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella… esto es más que increíble! ¿Él te dijo eso? De verdad, te dijo que se estaba enamorando de ti después de esperar por horas a que llegaras a casa de donde sea que estuvieras," suspira dramáticamente Alice. "¿Dónde estabas, por cierto?"

"En Ocean City. Solo andaba por ahí. Terminé en The Chatterbox leyendo mi diario."

"Hombre, ese diario es como el Santo Grial… espero que lo tengas en una caja a prueba de fuego cuando no está en tus manos. ¡No querrás que nada le pase a ese bebé antes de que lo leas de cubierta a cubierta!"

"¡JA! ¡Y que lo digas! Lo llevo conmigo a donde sea que vaya."

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿Quieres decir que lo tienes ahora contigo?"

Las dos me gritan al mismo tiempo, provocando que haga viscos por el volumen.

"Sí, lo tengo conmigo. Tranquilas, por favor."

Alice se recarga en el sofá abanicándose. "¡Esto es tremendo, es increíble! ¡Será mejor que saques ese cabrón y lo leas en voz alta!"

Me acobardo un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" Pregunta cuando ve que me encojo.

"Allie, piénsalo. Ella no sabe qué hay dentro. ¿Te gustaría enterarte de episodios dolorosos o sorprendentes de tu pasado frente a una audiencia… incluso si somos nosotras?"

"Sí, chicas… lo siento. Me mortifico lo suficiente cuando me abordan en público por mi comportamiento del pasado—"

"Umm, basta. Esas chicas eran unas jodidas putillas y no tenían derecho a tratarte de esa forma, sin importar lo que hayas hecho. Sabes que nosotros nunca haríamos eso."

"No, por supuesto que sé que no lo harían, pero de todos modos… yo solo… no tengo problema con permitirles leer lo que ya he visto, pero lo nuevo, creo que necesito hacerlo sola, o con Edward."

"Oh, **definitivamente** con Edward… _tienes_ que seguir haciéndolo con Edward."

"Por alguna razón, creo que eso no será un problema," Alice ronronea, provocando que todas nos disolvamos en un ataque de risitas.

"De acuerdo, volvamos a lo bueno. Sí, dijiste que lo hicieron… pero cuéntalo todo. ¡Queremos algunos detalles jugosos!"

"¡Ahora que sabemos que ya no eres virgen!" Rose añade, bebiéndose lo que queda de su sangría y añadiendo un guiño.

"Sí, el hecho de que la perdiste con Edward hace años, y que te lo dijera justo antes de volverte a hacer el amor… por primera vez… ¿qué tan increíble es eso? ¡Hacen películas con historias de amor como esa, Bella!" Alice desfallece.

"Oh Señor, todavía no llamemos a ningún productor de Hollywood. Con la suerte que Edward y yo tenemos estos días, Tori será la encargada de cabello y maquillaje. No, gracias."

"Entonces, bien… tienes que darnos algo. ¿Lo hicieron mientras acampaban el sábado por la noche?"

Asiento, con una sonrisa avergonzada en mi rostro. "Dos veces."

"¡ **DOS VECES**!" De nuevo con los gritos al unísono.

"Ahhh, amor joven."

"Ohhh, tú, niña traviesa. Recuerdo los días en que Jazz y yo lo hacíamos dos veces en una noche. _Psssshh_. ¡Hoy en día, entre su loco horario de trabajo y los niños, tenemos suerte si lo hacemos dos veces a la semana!"

"Pobre Alice," Rose chasquea su lengua.

"Mehh… no escucharás que me queje mucho; ¡hemos follado todas las noches en estas vacaciones!"

Estallo en carcajadas al escuchar el inesperado candor de Alice y Rose rueda los ojos "Qué bueno que decidí ponerlos a ustedes dos calenturientos en la recámara de la planta baja, no podría soportar escucharlos golpeando la pared todas las noches. Es mucho más tranquilo tener a Tristan y a Emerson en la puerta de al lado."

"Qué bueno que lo hiciste, Roe… anoche me tenía colgando del maldito ventilador de techo."

"Oh Dios mío. Definitivamente no necesito escuchar eso," a Rose le duele el estómago mientras yo continuo riendo esporádicamente. "Volvamos con Bella, por favor…"

"¿Qué quieren que les diga? Estoy aprendiendo a no sentirme avergonzada, eso es seguro. El temor que sentía sale por la ventana cuando él está ahí conmigo. Me tranquiliza en todo lo que hacemos. Me siento segura con él… es… es la relación y la cercanía que he estado soñando encontrar desde el accidente."

Las dos chicas tienen sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

"Yo… le dije ayer en la ducha que lo amaba."

"¿La ducha? ¿Hablas de juntos? ¡Cielos, Emmett y yo no nos duchamos juntos hasta después de un año! ¿Qué hay de ti, Al?"

"Umm, no sé… definitivamente no en los primeros meses. ¡Mírate, haciendo cochinadas, o debería decir limpiándose, juntos en la ducha!"

"¡Bueno, no tuvimos sexo en la ducha! Me refiero a que, le dije que lo amo mientras estábamos ahí. Lavé su cabello y pasé la esponja por todo su cuerpo… fue…" Mi voz se apaga, sin saber cómo encontrar las palabras, así que en vez de eso solo sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad por las circunstancias que me llevaron a encontrar a este hombre. "Y, ¿hola? ¿No es el hecho de que ya intercambiamos los 'te amo' lo más importante en esta discusión?"

"Sí, tienes toda la razón, pero tiene sentido. Ustedes dos encajan. Dos barcos navegando por mares agitados, separados por tormentas, finalmente llegan al mismo puerto. Es perfección." Alice canturrea sus sentimientos.

¡Qué boba! Por eso la amo.

"Muy bien, puedo ver que te avergüenza darnos detalles, y está bien. Pero escucha, si tienes preguntas o necesitas consejo sobre cualquier cosa… relacionado con asuntos de recámara u otra cosa… estamos aquí para ti, solo avísanos, ¿está bien?" Rose ofrece con toda sinceridad.

Las dos se ven como animales enjaulados, salivando mientras sus entrenadores se acercan con el especial de hoy. Tal vez solo les dé una pequeña prueba.

" _Ugh_ , ustedes dos. Bien. ¿Qué quieren saber? No estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas, le daré UNA pregunta a cada una y prometo responderla con honestidad. Disparen." Cierro mis ojos, preparándome cuando les doy la luz verde para un pase libre.

Alice empieza a rebotar descontroladamente en su asiento, aplaudiendo y chillando mientras Rosalie vuelve a llenar su copa, viéndose muy pensativa, sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Está bien, yo, yo, yo, yo voy primero!" Alice proclama. "Mmm, tengo que elegir una buena."

Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente por todas partes mientras considera Dios sabe qué.

"Sabes que solo hemos estado juntos por casi tres días completos, Allie… no hemos tenido TANTO tiempo para ponernos locos… así que no desperdicies tu pregunta en algunos movimientos imaginarios de estrella porno o algo así, ¿está bien? ¡Solo terminarás decepcionada! ¡No soy tan experimentada!"

Me mira parpadeando, "Bueno, eso lo sé, no soy estúpida… bien, la tengo. ¿Cuántas posiciones usaron?"

Lo pienso brevemente para asegurarme que es la respuesta correcta. Sip. "Tres."

Los ojos de Rose y Alice se abren.

"¿Tres?" Grita Rose, "Estoy impresionada. ¡Cuando perdí mi virginidad, estuve de espaldas la primera docena de veces, al menos!"

"Mierda, pensé en hacerte una pregunta fácil para evitar ponerte en aprietos. Pero vas a tener que darme una extra por esa… ¿qué posiciones?"

Oh cielos. "Umm, la primera fue la del misionero, la mañana siguiente fue conmigo encima y la tercera y cuarta fueron en la tienda de campaña y técnicamente fue misionero, pero sujetó mis piernas en el aire en diferentes direcciones."

" **¡QUÉ!** " Estos gritos al unísono se están volviendo ridículos.

" _¿Qué?_ Preguntaron, yo respondí."

"¡Jesús, cariño, para casi poder haber sido una virgen, él definitivamente te dio en todos los lugares indicados! ¿Cómo estuvo?" Rosalie me suplica.

Sacudo mi cabeza; sabía que terminaría por responder más de una pregunta.

"Fue asombroso, cada vez. Me refiero a que… ¡hasta tuve orgasmos! Lo que dicen es algo improbable cuando empiezas a tener sexo a menos que el tipo sepa lo que está buscando y cómo moverse para conseguirlo."

Alice y Rose me miran fijamente. Como, si estuviéramos en la escuela y ellas fueran maestras, estarían mirándome por encima de sus bifocales, preparando el sombrero de burro o algo así.

"¡Oh, definitivamente creemos que él sabe lo que está haciendo! Un hombre no luce así y NO sabe lo que está haciendo, cariño."

"Es una pena que lo desperdiciara en la putilla de Tori los últimos años." Rose gime y todas rodamos los ojos. "Lo siento, no debí mencionar eso. ¡Pero oigan! ¡Él incluso admitió que no podía concentrarse en ella para nada desde que entraste por su puerta!"

Sonrío, recordando que me dijo que yo había sido en todo lo que pensaba desde el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos.

Ese es un importante aniversario para nosotros, ahora que lo pienso. Fue cuando nos conocimos, y luego cuando nos veíamos de nuevo cada año al comenzar la temporada de verano en Ocean City.

 _Wow_. Tal vez algunas cosas _están_ destinadas a suceder.

"Muy bien, muy bien… ¡volviendo a la gozada! ¡Es mi turno de preguntar!" Anuncia Rose.

Oh, cielos. Me preparo.

"Necesito saber esto, ya que te tuvo en más posiciones que un _tilt-a-whirl_ _ **(2)**_ en tan poco tiempo… ¿te ha hecho sexo oral?"

Entierro el rostro en mis manos. No puedo creer que realmente estoy permitiendo esta conversación, mucho menos proporcionando las respuestas a sus invasivas preguntas. Necesito beber más.

"¿No tienes algo más fuerte que sangría?" Pregunto, volviendo a llenar mi copa hasta arriba.

Rose y Alice de verdad están aullando en este momento. Supongo que respondí su pregunta sin expresarlo verbalmente. Le doy gracias a Dios por ello.

"¿Debería tomarlo como un 'sí', querida Bella?"

"Oh, Dios mío… ¿de verdad, van a obligarme a decirlo en voz alta? ¿Cuándo les he preguntado alguna vez de sus vidas sexuales?"

"¡Oh, relájate! ¡Somos como las orgullosas madrinas del sexo! ¡Hemos estado esperando que alguien te conquiste! ¡Y ha llegado! Ahora solo queremos asegurarnos que sus otras partes te están conquistando en los lugares correctos."

Mi boca se abre.

Sus sonoras carcajadas continúan por otros dos minutos. Nunca había visto a estas dos mujeres comportarse de forma más infantil de lo que lo están haciendo ahora. Y para ser honesta, es divertidísimo.

Es algo divertido poder fortalecer nuestra relación al hablar de sexo. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar abiertamente de esto… ahora es mi oportunidad.

Sigo tomando de mi sangría, estoy en mi tercera copa y sintiéndome más feliz de lo normal. Mi bolso vibra junto a mí en el sofá y rápidamente meto la mano para ver quién es.

 _Y aquí viene la enorme sonrisa._

"¡Uhh! ¿Es el conquistador?" Alice grita en un jadeo, agarrándose el estómago, intentando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse.

"Será mejor que ustedes dos se callen; ¡van a despertar a la bebé!" Las regaño en broma y presiono el botón para responder la llamada.

"Hola."

"Hola, chica hermosa. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estoy bien!"

"¡ **Al parecer está más que bien, gracias a ti, Edward Cullen, conquistador extraordinario**!" Rose se está convulsionando de la risa mientras Alice lame sus labios para enfatizar los talentos orales de él.

"Oh Dios mío, podrían ustedes dos—" Me levantó y salgo a la terraza, dejando a las dos hienas dentro. Escucho la risa de Edward desde el otro extremo.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Te estás embriagando sin mí?"

"Ja ja, no lo suficiente. Solo un poco de valor líquido para aguantar una charla con las chicas… bueno, se parece más a la Inquisición Española," explico, rodando los ojos por mi actual predicamento.

"Mmmm... ¿Podría esta inquisición tener algo que ver conmigo?" Intenta sacar.

"¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ¿Soy así de trasparente?"

"Naa, solo supuse que tendrías que dar algunas explicaciones, ya que dejaste la fiesta y no has hablado con ellas desde entonces."

"Bueno, sí. Le diste en el clavo. Rose casi no me deja entrar en la casa, excepto que le prometí los jugosos detalles," añado con timidez.

"Oh, cielos. ¿Ya están en sus pijamas, pintándose las uñas y teniendo una pelea de almohadas?"

"Difícilmente. Jasper y Emmett llevaron a Tristan por helado. La bebé está durmiendo, pero no por mucho tiempo porque la pervertida número uno y la pervertida número dos están gritando como _banshees_ por cosas insignificantes. Las insinuaciones están a la orden del día. Será mejor que te prepares para la cena."

"Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo en que vaya?"

"¡Sí, tontito! ¡Te dije que estaría bien! ¿Cómo va tu día?"

"Algo lento, en realidad. Creo que podría salir un poco temprano una vez que James llegue," responde con un bostezo. "Tal vez tome una siesta antes de ir a la cena."

"Oh, Dios mío. Debes estar exhausto. Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Solo ven como a las 5:30, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, suena bien. ¿Qué puedo llevar?" Pregunta, siempre el caballero, siempre el proveedor.

"Oh, espera, le preguntaré a Rose si necesita algo." Vuelvo a meter la cabeza en la sala y veo a Rose y Alice limpiándose el rímel por debajo de sus ojos. "Roe, Edward pregunta qué puede traer."

"¡Solo a él! ¡Y su apetito, cociné para un regimiento!" Rose responde cuando calma sus risitas.

"Eso puede hacerlo. ¡Él siempre está listo para comer!" Respondo inocentemente hasta que—

" _¿En seeerio?_ Perra suertuda; un hombre que siempre está listo y dispuesto a comer." Alice responde, meneando sus cejas… y solo eso se necesita para que las dos locas se partan de nuevo de la risa.

"Oh cielos, amor. Esa definitivamente te la buscaste," escucho que dice Edward, riéndose entre dientes.

"¡Escúchate nada más! ¡Estás igual que ellas!"

"De algún modo, sinceramente lo dudo. Como sea, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien. ¡Sueña conmigo mientras tomas la siesta!" Cuelgo, sonriendo como una tonta.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

"Gracias de nuevo por la cena, Rosalie. Estuvo deliciosa."

Ella sonríe sinceramente mientras caminamos juntos hacia la puerta, "De nada. Y gracias por cuidar de nuestra chica, nunca le he visto más feliz. Lamento si las bromas se salieron de control en la mesa."

Suelto un resoplido, "Oye, lo entiendo. Tenían que darme la iniciación, ¿cierto? Solo fue diversión."

"Lo fue. No te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sonrío, asintiendo mientras Bella se acerca. "Oye, ¿estás lista?"

"¡Lista!"

"Bien… ¡buenas noches a todos!" Grito agitando mi mano.

"¡BUENAS NOCHES!" Todos gritan su despedida colectiva.

Sigo a Bella por el camino de entrada y me recargo en la puerta del conductor de su coche. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Voy a casa a mi enorme y maravillosa cama. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Sonrío al escuchar su mensaje no tan codificado. "Me encantaría. Durmiendo u otra cosa, quiero estar junto a ti tanto como sea posible… tan sencillo como eso."

"Lamento que te hayan interrogado tanto ahí dentro. No puedo creer que Emmett _de verdad_ te preguntó cuáles eran tus intenciones conmigo, siempre pensé que estaba bromeando sobre hacer eso," rueda sus ojos y golpea su frente en indignación.

"Oh, basta. Fue divertido, pero al mismo tiempo, lo tomé en serio. Esos amigos ahí dentro son todo lo que has tenido desde que murió tu tía; o al menos hasta que entraste por mi puerta hace unos meses. El hecho de que quieran asegurarse que estás en buenas manos es admirable y demuestra lo mucho que te aman. Me habría quedado a responder un centenar de preguntas más," confieso.

Bella se inclina hacia adelante y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, permitiéndome envolverla con mi cuerpo y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello.

"Gracias," susurra, su voz quebrándose por la emoción.

"Vamos, déjame llevarte a casa, ¿está bien?"

Veinte minutos más tarde, estamos listos para acostarnos en la cama cuando Bella saca su diario. "¿Te importa si leo un poco más?"

"No, para nada. ¿Vas a leer en voz alta? ¿O quieres leer a solas?" Pregunto, sin querer presionarla, pero aun tratando de decirle que estoy aquí en la capacidad que ella quiera.

"¿Qué te parece si lo leo para ambos?"

 _Junio 1, 2004_

 _Ver a Edward todos los días sigue siendo tan doloroso como siempre, pero no permito que se entere de ello. Para ser honesta, puede decirse que me convertí en una mega perra, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Court el otro día. Me enojé con ella, pero tal vez tiene razón._

 _No creo que me haya sentido feliz desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando llegamos el fin de semana pasado y me enteré que Edward no estaba asignado a nuestra cabaña este verano, perdí el juicio. Grité como loca hasta que Sam se disculpó profusamente y envió a Edward a nuestro_ penthouse _._

 _Probablemente él solicitó ya no estar cerca, que fue la razón por la que ese otro chico fue asignado a nuestra cabaña, pero eso es una maldita lástima. Tiene que verme todos los días y recordar lo que ya no tiene. Me he asegurado de estar encima de Alec siempre que puedo. Puedo ver que vuelve loco a Edward, su mandíbula se tensa y entrecierra los ojos._

 _Me hace sonar malvada, pero ya ni siquiera me importa. Quiero asegurarme de que sepa lo que se siente ser lastimado._

 _Alec dice todo el tiempo que me ama. En realidad, no sé por qué. No soy muy amable con él. Supongo que le excita la emoción de la persecución. Y eso es todo lo que va a ser._

 _Finalmente, el que quería me fue arrebatado por la perra de mi mamá. Me revuelve el estómago pensar que ligó con esa zorra el verano pasado y probablemente tuvo sexo con ella. Alec quiere que tengamos sexo después de mi cumpleaños este año. Dice que está cansado de esperar. Supongo que lo haré para acabar de una vez. Dudo que mi corazón esté en ello. Siento que el verano pasado estuve muy cerca de sentir el amor. Lo tuve en mis manos por seis cortas semanas, luego desapareció. Así que, ¿para qué molestarme ya en sentir algo por alguien? Es una pérdida de tiempo cuando no puedes estar con el que realmente quieres._

Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza y escuchando sus dolidas palabras de adolescente. No puedo creer que la mierdástica escena de mi montaje causara esos putos estragos en los años que siguieron.

 _Hablando de, estoy convencida que la zorra de mi madre está engañando a mi papá. Vi la forma en que Royce la mira, creo que algo ocurre entre ellos. ¿Cómo voy a decirle algo así a mi papá? Él no se merece ser tratado como basura. Me siento horrible por él. Todo lo que hace es trabajar para nosotras, y todo lo que recibe a cambio es una perra malcriada como hija y una bruja infiel por esposa que siempre anda en busca de alguien con un sueldo más grande._

 _Probablemente es mejor que Edward se mantenga alejado de mí y de mi sicótica familia._

"Yyyyy, hasta ahí le dejamos." Digo, agarrando el diario de sus manos y dejándolo en el buró. "Suficiente por esta noche, ¿está bien?"

Bella solo se recuesta en su almohada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento, Edward… siento mucho todo por lo que te hice pasar."

Me ruedo sobre mi costado y apoyo la cabeza en mi mano, con mi otra mano acariciando su mejilla. "Oye, fue hace mucho tiempo. No quiero que te tortures. Me preocupa que este diario pueda lastimarte más que ayudarte."

Asiente y traga con fuerza, con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus sienes. "Pero, ¿te enojarías conmigo si sigo leyendo? Quiero decir, no está noche, ¿pero en general? No puedo quedarme sin saber, Edward," me suplica, su voz temblando.

Me siento dividido.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡No voy a prohibírselo! Soy su novio, no su padre.

"No me enojaré. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que sea que encuentres, no te cambia O a nosotros. Estamos aquí ahora porque estábamos destinados a encontrarnos de nuevo. Así que no importa lo que diga tu viejo diario, no cambia el simple hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti. También lo estaba en ese entonces, ya sea que lo admitiera o no, Bella. Tus palabras de hace años no pueden y no cambiarán mis sentimientos de ahora… y espero que nunca cambien los tuyos."

Limpia sus lágrimas y susurra, "Está bien."

La estudio observando girar las aspas del ventilador de techo por un minuto o dos hasta que se rueda sobre mí para besarme profundamente.

Es insistente, como si tratara de probar algo, o más probablemente, a sí misma. Le respondo con fervor, sujetando sus hombros bajo sus brazos y acercando su pecho al mío.

Sus rellenos labios son suaves, aunque su beso es brusco, y su lengua demandante. Mi beso también refleja el suyo.

Puedo identificarme con sus miedos, y continúo bañándola con el afecto que está buscando como validación.

Sé lo que ocurrió. No estoy seguro de cuánto de la dolorosa verdad fue capaz de admitir e incluir en su diario, pero sí creo que con cada vuelta a una página, descubrirá más respuestas. Y voy a estar aquí con ella por cada lágrima que pueda caer como resultado.

Nos quitamos la ropa hasta que quedamos desnudos. Nuestros besos son ardientes y húmedos y siento que el latido de mi corazón está por los cielos. Maldición, amo demasiado a esta mujer.

Después que me empuja sobre mi espalda, se aparta de mis labios y empieza a besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello y mi clavícula mientras sus manos bajan más por mi estómago, a través de mis caderas hasta que envuelve sus dedos en mi palpitante polla y empieza a acariciarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero con firmeza.

 _Mierda_.

"¿Me dirías qué te gusta? Deseo tanto hacer esto para ti, pero soy muy inexperta y…"

"Oye, ven aquí." La vuelvo a subir por mi cuerpo de manera que quedamos cara a cara, nuestros labios a centímetros de distancia entre ellos. "Juntos aprenderemos lo que nos gusta, ¿está bien? La experiencia no es lo que importa aquí… nos amamos. Diría que es un lugar bastante perfecto por el que empezar, ¿no crees?"

Bufa, sonriendo. "Somos perfectos… juntos."

Levanto mi cabeza de la almohada y tomo sus labios en los míos. Tiro, chupo y muerdo… toda mi energía concentrada en ayudarla a ver y sentir qué tan enamorado estoy de ella.

Se aparta una vez más y arrastra su lengua por mi cuerpo, creando un sendero de piel erizada por el camino.

Cuando me encuentra duro y firme, lame la parte de debajo de mi polla desde la base hasta la punta, luego me rodea con su caliente y húmeda boca.

"Maldita sea." Mis manos en seguida se van a mi rostro porque la sensación es muy intensa cuando empieza a chupar, lamer y besar mi polla con timidez.

No puedo soportar no verla, me levanto sobre mis codos para tener una mejor vista. La succión que está creando es increíble y lo que no puede meter en su boca lo compensa al bombear hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su mano húmeda y… _¡JODER!_ ¿Acabo de verla pasar la mano por su coño y luego frotar la humedad en mi polla? _Jesús_ …

"¡Mmmmmph!" Me derrumbo de nuevo en mi almohada y vuelvo a gemir por detrás de mis dedos al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se acelera. No voy a durar mucho más, ella está subiendo y bajando rápidamente y tomándome muy profundo en su garganta.

Puedo sentir la tensión en mi estómago al mismo tiempo que mis abdominales se aprietan y mis bolas empiezan a cosquillear. Yo…yo… no tengo pensamientos coherentes en este momento, excepto que tengo que advertirle que estoy a segundos de correrme.

"Beh… Bella," aprieto mis puños en mis ojos, "¡Ahh, me corro!" Tiro de su cabello para alejarla de la inminente explosión, pero ella empieza a succionar con más fuerza, si eso siquiera es posible.

 _¡Miiiieerda!_

"¡Bellaaaa! Tienes que… tú… tú…"

¡MALDITA SEA!

Demasiado tarde. Puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil y me libero mientras Bella está todavía chupando. Siento que da una arcada mientras trata de tragar y luego se retira y continúa bombeando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su mano sujetando firmemente mi polla.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Gruño, corriéndome con tres chorros sobre mi estómago mientras Bella hace su movimiento más lento y yo intento continuar respirando normalmente.

Trato de enfocar mis ojos y me doy cuenta que nunca apagamos las luces.

Oh Dios mío, a Bella no le importa si la luz está prendida o apagada. Otra fantasía que ella me cumple.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que Bella está sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándome, como si esperara una calificación a un proyecto a mitad de trimestre. Tiro de su brazo y cae en el recoveco que el mío crea a su alrededor.

"¿Lo hice bien? Quiero decir, ¿se sintió… bien… para ti? Lamento que no haya podido tragar todo… yo— no pensé en lo rápido que mi boca, ya sabes, se llenaría." La escucho expresar en voz baja, su voz haciendo gorgoritos por los nervios.

"Bella, ¿estás bromeando? Oye…" Agarro su barbilla y la levanto para que mis ojos encuentren los suyos, "¿no me escuchaste gimiendo y maldiciendo como un demente? Lo hiciste más que bien. Si no supiera que ese fue tu primera mamada, tengo que decir, que me preocuparía un poco que fuera tu profesión, cariño."

Estalla en carcajadas.

 _Éxito_. Quiero que se sienta cómoda, y si el humor nos lleva a eso, es bueno para ambos.

"Tengo que confesar que Alice y Rosalie me dieron algunas indicaciones esta tarde. Estaba realmente nerviosa… pero por tu reacción, ¿creo que tal vez no tengo nada de qué preocuparme en el futuro?" Pregunta esperanzada.

Me agacho y la beso una vez más… dos veces… y me quedo ahí en el tercer beso, chupando un poco su labio superior.

"Si en el futuro es tan bueno como esta noche… créeme, nunca, **JAMÁS** , rechazaré una oferta tuya." Sonrío y me acomodo sobre mi costado de manera que estemos cara a cara.

Quito el cabello de su hombro y luego paso mi mano por todo su costado hacia su trasero y hacia su rodilla al mismo tiempo que la pongo sobre su espalda, moviendo mi cuerpo y colocándome entre sus piernas.

"Y ahora, dulce Bella, creo que tengo que mostrarte mi agradecimiento a tu buen gesto con una de mis conquistas," sonrío con suficiencia y le guiño un ojo al tomar uno de sus pezones en mi boca.

"¡Ohhh, Dios mío! ¿Tú… tú escuuuuchaste eso de las conquistas en el teléfono?" Está jadeando mientras mi lengua se arremolina y tira de su pezón, mis dedos ya danzando de camino a tentar su caliente centro entre sus piernas.

"Lo escuché, cariño. Y deberías saber," pauso para dar emoción cuando empiezo a besar y lamer al bajar por su cuerpo mientras mis manos separan sus muslos debajo de mí, "que de verdad, _**SIEMPRE**_ estoy listo y dispuesto a comer."

* * *

 **(1) Las tablas boogie son más cortas y más anchas que las tablas normales de surf**

 **(2) Atracción de feria que da muchas vueltas**

* * *

 _ **Como diría Alice, perra suertuda jajaja. Pobre Bella, esas dos se la comieron viva. Conversaciones de sexo entre mujeres son lo mejor jajaja. En fin, parece que Edward tiene el sello de aprobación, les demostró que realmente se preocupa por ella, y también tuvimos otra sesión de lectura del diario. Ya vimos a Bella transformándose en la perra que todos la acusaban de ser, el que no pudiera estar con quién amaba por la culpa de su madre y la supuesta traición de Edward la fueron transformando, pero al principio no era así, razón por la que Edward se enamoró de ella aún entonces. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, han sido un poco ligeros pero nos acercamos a los que explican los detalles más importantes de la historia, a los que responderán todas sus dudas, así que, no olviden usar el cuadrito de abajo y dejar su review para decirme qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y así poder leer más pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, miop, PRISOL, Lu, SharOn, Mss1-cullen-swan, Vrigny, Adriu, freedom2604, Smedina, Mel. ACS, Bere B, Tecupi, carlita16, katherinehernandez3316, jupy, torrespera172, cary, ELIZABETH, dushakis, JessMel, YessyVL13, bealnum, tulgarita, Esal, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Techu, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, lagie, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, Melany, Vanina Iliana, carol, Maryluna, angryc, injoa, saraipineda44, Rosy Canul, MaBel95, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Meli, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Amy Lee, carolaap, Pili, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, desiblack, Say's cavendano13, Lizdayanna, glow0718, Lady Grigori, Manligrez, Mafer, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	30. Fuera de horario

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Veintinueve~**

 **BPOV**

Los siguientes doce días vienen y se van en una bruma de ensueño. Edward se queda conmigo todas las noches, excepto por las dos noches cuando tiene que recibir el camión de la entrega muy temprano la mañana siguiente en el restaurante.

Cuando está aquí, nunca estamos a más de unos metros de distancia. Simplemente no tenemos suficiente. Espero que sea normal… y también espero que estos sentimientos nunca terminen, sino que solo se intensifiquen con el tiempo.

Una noche, Charlotte y James vinieron a cenar a mi casa. No hubo ninguna incomodidad en absoluto, gracias a Dios. Charlotte es muy dulce y era evidente lo mucho que le importaba James. Algo de lo que sabía Edward estaba agradecido y que James verdaderamente merecía.

Cuando no estoy trabajando, leo mi diario. Es absorbente y frustrante, todo al mismo tiempo. Es muy difícil de entender qué me impulsaba en realidad a seguir con Alec cuando claramente no me importaba… al menos, no se acercaba ni un poco al nivel de apego que tuve con Edward ese primer verano.

Le eché un vistazo a algunas páginas antes de volver a leer a fondo y me di cuenta que solo escribí cada dos semanas en los años que siguieron. Cuando estaba con Edward, escribía en mi diario al menos una vez al día y en ocasiones dos veces. Después que rompimos, al parecer pocas veces lo usaba. El diario era un reflejo de los sentimientos con los que estaba lidiando diariamente. Supongo que cuando estás feliz, te emociona reportar las cosas buenas, las cosas felices, sin importar lo pequeñas o insignificantes que sean. Cuando de verdad te estás enamorando, incluso los detalles más pequeños (lo que comemos, la ropa que usamos, una canción en la radio mientras nos besamos) vale la pena mencionarlo.

Una vez que Edward y yo terminamos, probablemente dolía demasiado hacer frente a ese dolor al escribirlo en el papel. Simplemente era más fácil hacerlo en raras ocasiones, supongo. Me uní al equipo de natación y era bastante buena, al parecer. Siempre ganando medallas y poniendo al Instituto Moorestown en primer lugar. Alec me pidió que le acompañara en su baile de bienvenida ese otoño de su último año y usé un vestido _strapless_ color negro. Me pregunto si tengo fotos en alguna parte que vayan con esos recuerdos. También asistí a su graduación de último año el verano siguiente y luego pasamos el fin de semana en los Hamptons.

¿Qué podrían haber estado pensando mis padres, dejando que su hija de quince años pasara todo un maldito fin de semana con un chico calenturiento de dieciocho años, SIN SUPERVISIÓN? Ninguna otra pareja de nuestra edad, definitivamente sin adultos, solo un montón de alcohol y nada más que tiempo. Que se atreva mi futura hija a pedirme pasar el fin de semana con su novio cuando tenga quince años, ¡me reiré en su cara! Tal vez no sería tan insensible al respecto pero, ¡vamos! ¡Muestren algo de aptitudes parentales!

Seguía sospechando que mi madre tenía una aventura con Royce, aunque nunca tuve ninguna prueba. Incluso al estar muy avanzado nuestro segundo verano. Simplemente era muy conveniente que, en los fines de semana que el papá de Alec no venía a Ocean City, sucedía que mi mamá tenía programado un fin de semana en el _spa_ en Poconos o un viaje de compras a la Ciudad de Nueva York. Mi diario reveló que incluso en una ocasión le pregunté a Alec al respecto y él simplemente me ignoró, respondiendo que estaba loca.

Ese entero verano en Ocean City, creo que solo vi cinco entradas registradas, y cada una de ellas me pintaba como una chica que se endurecía y amargaba cada vez más, definitivamente con una superioridad moral, como si nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada bien. En conclusión: era una perra. Justo como esas chicas dijeron que era. Justo como Edward dijo que era (cuando me volvió a ver). Incluso llegué al grado de ya no mencionar a Edward por su nombre en mis entradas. De hecho, lo llamaba el chico de la cabaña. Una entrada en particular fue muy perturbadora, tuve que cerrar el diario y alejarme de él por el resto del día.

 _Agosto 12, 2004_

 _Mis padres se van a ir durante todo un fin de semana en el bote de los King navegando a Annapolis Harbor. Le pidieron a Anna que se comunicara conmigo todos los días, pero básicamente, estoy sola. Ya casi cumplo dieciséis años, así que no estoy preocupada. Además, Alec estará aquí conmigo. Tal vez podamos hacer algo más que solo sentarnos en nuestros traseros en este patético pueblo._

 _Estos dos meses se me han hecho una eternidad. Estoy realmente harta de estar aquí rodeada por los mismos pendejos todos los días. Ocean City está completamente pasado de moda. El dinero está en Stone Harbor y Avalon. Trato de ir ahí siempre que puedo para no tener que estar rodeada constantemente de la misma gentuza._

 _Courtney me fastidia hasta decir basta. Angela y Brooke apenas si tienen dos neuronas juntas. Solo tolero a las hermanas porque Brooke tiene licencia para conducir y puede llevarnos a las funciones ahí. Son fiestas con lista de invitados de primera, son conexiones que tengo de Moorestown por un par de chicas que considero remotamente aceptables en el entorno escolar, pero al menos saben cómo hacer fiestas con clase con las mejores bebidas y los chicos más ardientes de la zona. No quiero presentarme con invitadas de segunda, pero son mi único medio de llegar hasta que pueda manejar el próximo verano. Así que, seguiré aguantándolas._

 _He llevado a Alec a un par de fiestas, pero es como llevar arena a la playa. ¿Por qué molestarme si hay tantos chicos a los que mirar? No que haga algo con ellos. Coqueteo y ellos me coquetean. Me piden mi teléfono y les ruedo los ojos y les digo que no estoy interesada. No valen la pena de mi tiempo. Me niego a dejar que alguien me retuerza el corazón. Alec está aquí, y por ahora está bien, hasta que esté lista para buscar a alguien más. Él tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerme feliz. Le pido cosas, él me las compra._

 _Ayer hice algo un poco malvado. Llamé al pabellón y le dije al chico de la cabaña que quería condones de la tienda de regalos. Él me dijo que no estaba encargado de los productos para el cuidado de la salud, la pequeña mierda. Cambió de opinión unos minutos después que le hablé a Sam gritando que su sirviente me estaba diciendo lo que haría y lo que no. Unos minutos después, el CC tuvo que llamarme para preguntarme si los quería 'acanalados para el placer de ella', 'piel de cordero' o 'magnum'. Esa mierda fue divertidísima. Podía escuchar lo avergonzado e incómodo que se sentía. Joder, se lo merece por besar y joder a esa mujer el verano pasado. Yo no perdono y es jodidamente seguro que no voy a olvidar._

 _Como sea, le dije que trajera uno de cada uno, porque probablemente los necesitaríamos todos antes de que terminara el fin de semana. Se presentó diez minutos después, parándose en seco en la puerta cuando vio mis tetas en la mano y boca de Alec. Él estaba borracho como una cuba, y ni siquiera sabía que había llamado. No tenía planeado tener sexo, incluso si Alec fuera capaz de hacerlo. Solo quería que CC tuviera que traérmelos. Quería ver su rostro cuando me diera esas cajas, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer. Para que carcomiera su mente e incluso su corazón si había alguna posibilidad de que todavía me quisiera._

 _Sé que sí. Lo he atrapado mirándome, me alegra que lo haga. Me hace sentir mejor saber que todavía piensa en mí, pero sabe que no puede tenerme. Como sea, le di una sonrisa odiosa, le dije que ya era hora de que llegara y que se fuera._

 _Casi me siento aliviada de que mi mamá me obligara a romper con él el año pasado. Finalmente comprendí a lo que ella se refería. Un tipo que planea manejar un bar no vale el lodo en la suela de mi zapato. Necesito a alguien que use trajes de Armani todos los días y haga más dinero en una hora de lo que otra gente solo sueña en ganar en un año._

 _Es lo que quiero, es lo que merezco. Y es lo que planeo conseguir._

Corrí al baño y vomité después de leer esa entrada. En que despreciable adolescente me convertí.

Solo puedo asumir que mi actitud de mierda sobre el dinero y el poder fue cultivada y fomentada por mi madre. Desearía que hoy estuviera viva, para poder confrontarla sobre sus opiniones, defenderme ahora y explicarle que nada de eso importa… para nada. Ella tenía dinero y poder y está muerta. Todo está en el banco a mi nombre. Por todas las mentiras e infidelidades que se supone que hizo, y todo el dinero y poder que pudo haber ganado en su corta vida, estaba muerta a los cuarenta y tres años.

Puedes llevártelo contigo, ¿sabes?

Yo nunca seré así. Comprendo que es fácil que diga eso ahora; mi cuenta de banco llena con el dinero suficiente para pagar una cantidad significativa de la deuda nacional, pero al menos sé que estoy haciendo cosas buenas y honorables con mi dinero, o al menos planeo hacerlo. Una vez que reciba todo ese dinero de la subasta el mes que viene, se va a ir directamente a las organizaciones benéficas que tía Didi amaba. Y aunque todavía no se lo he mencionado a Edward, realmente quiero ayudarlo con las renovaciones de su posada. Sé que se siente muy apasionado sobre hacer todo el trabajo por su propia mano, pero si le doy todo el dinero para los materiales, y le ayudo a contratar al equipo de trabajo, incluso tal vez contratar a otro barman para sustituirlo el tiempo que pase en la remodelación, creo que le ayudaría enormemente.

Él y James se lo merecen. Y estoy más que feliz de poder ayudarles donde puedo, si él lo permite.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Al ver que me acerco, Edward se inclina sobre la barra para escuchar mi orden.

"Esas chicas de la fiesta de despedida de soltera son muy graciosas. Ahora quieren dos jarras de kamikazes azules y la futura novia quiere pedirte si puedes hacer un 'orgasmo con grito' pero múltiple," le pregunto a Edward con una carcajada y sacudo mi cabeza.

"Sube a la barra, levanta tu falda y veremos qué puedo hacer," en respuesta me sonríe con suficiencia.

Mis ojos se ruedan dentro de mi cabeza al inhalar rápidamente, "Eres el diablo; deja de tentarme."

"No es tentación si planeas cumplir, nena," responde sin parpadear, esa maldita manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando tragando en serio.

Me tomo un momento para calmarme, con las bragas mojadas y todo, y suspiro. "Solo prepara mi bebida. Lidiaré contigo más tarde," lo desafío arqueando mi ceja.

Unas horas después, el restaurante está vacío y unos cuantos rezagados estrechan la mano de Edward al levantarse de los bancos que han ocupado la mayor parte de mi turno.

"La última y nos vamos, caballeros… ¿algo más para ustedes esta noche amigos?" Me dirijo a la última mesa de clientes que queda.

"Aww, Bella, eres muy dulce para corrernos." Claramente el señor Eckard ha tenido suficiente.

"Jerry, creo que ya tomaste lo suficiente. Nos vamos, Bells. Dile a E que nos despedimos."

"Lo haré, señor Anton. No voy a trabajar mañana, pero, ¿los veré el domingo?" Le pregunto al dulce viejo.

"Sin duda. Buenas noches, cariño."

Acompaño a los dos hombres a la puerta, les deseo un buen viaje a casa y pongo el seguro y pestillo detrás de ellos. Antes de alejarme, presiono el código de la alarma para saber que estamos seguros dentro tan tarde, mientras hacemos la limpieza final.

Vuelvo a su mesa y recojo las botellas vacías y los restos de sus dedos de pollo y plato de papas fritas. En la cocina, termino de meter los platos en la máquina y empiezo el último ciclo para que esté limpio para los cocineros que abren por la mañana.

Después de lavarme las manos, me tomo el resto de mi botella de agua, vuelvo a salir de la cocina y escucho la rockola cobrar vida. Las cuerdas de una guitarra tocan los familiares acordes de una canción de Bad Company que Edward y yo bailamos hace un par de noches en Joe Pop's, cuando salimos con Rosalie y Emmett.

 _ **Baby, when I think about you, I think about lo-ove.**_

 _ **Darlin', don't live without you, and your lo-ove.**_

Dando vuelta a la esquina, veo que las luces del lugar han sido apagadas y sonrío. Todo lo que queda encendido es la iluminación sobre riel y la de acento para exhibir los estantes con las botellas de licor y copas colgando.

Edward está recargado contra el exterior de la barra, sus brazos extendidos a través de la madera recién pulida, su rodilla derecha doblada porque puso su pie sobre el riel de latón para los pies, con una media sonrisa jodidamente _sexy_ a la vista, rodeaba por su bigote y barba insipiente, los diminutos folículos pilosos extendiéndose hasta su cuello. Su camiseta negra de Last Call estirándose a través de su pecho esculpido, la orilla abultada perfectamente en sus caderas, donde sus _jeans_ deslavados aprietan su trasero (y otras partes) de una forma deliciosa, justo como estoy por hacer en unos segundos.

 _Maldita sea._

Camino lentamente hacia él, empezando mi danza de apareamiento, desatando mi delantal al avanzar. Nos estudiamos el uno al otro mientras me acerco y su lengua se asoma para lamer su labio inferior justo antes que sus dientes muerdan ligeramente el área humedecida.

 _ **Feel like makin'…**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like ma-kin' love to you.**_

Para cuando terminan los primeros coros, estoy en sus brazos y nuestros labios se enredan, haciendo una danza propia. Sus manos encuentran su camino hacia mi trasero y lo aprieta y empujamos nuestras caderas conjuntamente al compás de la guitarra y la batería.

Nuestros besos siguen intensificándose, nuestra respiración se hace más pesada en mis oídos, mientras mis manos suben a la parte de atrás de su cuello donde tiro de las puntas de su cabello.

Un _sexy_ gemido de Edward provoca que muerda y chupe su labio inferior, tratando de mantener el ritmo de su fervor. Sus manos han encontrado el camino al botón y el cierre de mi falda de mezclilla y suelta mi camiseta de sus restricciones, tirando de ella por encima de mi cabeza.

Este arriesgado despliegue de afecto ha sido para mí una idea escandalosa y atroz en el pasado, pero ahora no me está afectando en lo más mínimo. Estamos solos después de cerrar y estoy por dejar que mi novio me folle.

Sí, joder.

 _Con fuerza._

Lo quiero de esa forma.

Hemos estado coqueteando toda la noche y ahora es el momento de que hagamos algo al respecto.

De pronto, baja mi falda y mi tanga más allá de mis caderas y maniobra sus dedos bruscamente entre mis muslos. Se aparta del beso y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos llenos de lujuria. Mi boca está abierta mientras él frota hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi mancha de vello antes de meter dos dedos en mi coño. Nuestras frentes se están tocando y mientras nos miramos, él abre su boca para dejar que su lengua salga y lama mis labios, tentando a mi propia lengua, que también quiere salir a jugar.

Después de arremolinar nuestras lenguas unas cuantas veces, bajamos la vista a donde está moviendo sus dedos. Mis jugos se han escurrido hasta la base de sus dos dedos, y sobre su palma. Pasa su pulgar por la humedad y empieza a masajear mi clítoris.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!" Mis lloriqueos entrecortados pronto podría convertirse en una verdadera canción mientras continúa penetrándome y masajeando mi punto G con la presión necesaria para conseguir el grito de orgasmo que me prometió más temprano esta noche.

Lleva su caliente boca a mi oído y susurra, "Vamos, nena. Dámelo."

Eso, combinado con una lamida húmeda para luego chupar y morder bajo mi oreja, me saca un grito que prácticamente traquetea las copas colgando sobre nosotros en el estante.

Mis manos siguen sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Edward mientras dura mi orgasmo, sintiendo mis piernas temblar un poco mientras trato de mantenerme erguida.

La mirada de Edward vuelve a encontrar la mía al sacar sus dedos de mi interior y meterlos a la fuerza en mi boca para que los lama.

Es una combinación picante, dulce y sudorosa, y algo más de mis jugos escapan porque estoy malditamente excitada de chupar mi propio orgasmo de los talentosos dedos de Edward.

Y gotea más humedad, porque tan pronto como los saca de mi boca, él mete esos mismos dedos empapados en la suya. Veo que sus ojos ruedan dentro de su cabeza y aprovecho la oportunidad para desbrochar su botón y su cierre, lista y dispuesta a devolverle el favor y más.

 _ **Feel like makin…**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love.**_

 _ **Feel like makin' love to you.**_

"Date la vuelta."

No es una petición. Coloca sus manos en mis caderas y me gira para quedar de espaldas a él. Hace mi cabello a un lado y lo empuja hacia el frente de mi hombro, mordiendo donde se unen mi cuello y mi espalda. Todavía chupando y tentando mis hombros, desabrocha mi sujetador. Sin bajarlo por mis brazos para terminar el trabajo, sus manos me rodean para agarrar mis pechos. Está tirando y retorciendo y estoy jadeando por aliento, rodando mi cabeza hacia atrás a sus hombros, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras continúa atacando mis muy sensibles pezones.

Su aliento caliente y besos con la boca abierta y sus mordidas provocan que todo mi cuerpo se erice.

Con los movimientos y empujes de Edward contra mí, indicando lo excitado, tan duro como la piedra y listo que está, mi falda se ha caído por completo al suelo. La pateo para liberar mis piernas, no vaya a caerme por el síndrome de las piernas temblorosas debido a otro orgasmo alucinante.

La canción ha terminado, aunque el silencio solo dura por un momento cuando el inquietante sonido de monjes cantando en una sala de conciertos lo remplaza, "Sadness: Parte Uno" de Enigma ahora inunda los altavoces.

"Pon una rodilla sobre el banco, e inclínate hacia adelante con tus codos sobre la barra," ordena, empezando a tirar de mi muslo para demostrar exactamente dónde me quiere.

Hago lo que me pide, mi cabeza torcida sobre mi hombro para ver qué ha planeado este hombre después y lo veo caer de rodillas.

 _Jodida. Mierda._

"¡Haaaaahhhh!" No puedo controlar mi arrebato cuando su boca se lanza a mi coño. Puedo sentir sus pulgares separando mis labios por detrás mientras se toma su tiempo con su lengua y con un solo movimiento, da una larga lamida de mi clítoris a mi empapada entrada. Está chupando cada parte de mi anatomía allá abajo. Su lengua está realizando algún tipo de ejercicio de cardio por su cuenta, nunca dejando de moverse, solo alternando entre movimientos rápidos y lentos… todo resultando en que me precipite al objetivo final, el "grito por orgasmo múltiple".

 _Que se joda el cóctel; cualquier día me quedaría con el real._

Mis brazos están cruzados sobre la barra, mi cabeza descansando en ellos mientras hago lo que puedo por no desmayarme. Odiaría perderme la culminación de todo su duro trabajo. Mientras una de sus manos sigue tirando y rodando mi pezón en sincronización con cada movimiento rápido de su lengua dentro de mi inundado centro, lo siento deslizar un solo dedo dentro de mí y girarlo alrededor como si estuviera removiendo una maldita bebida.

Mis ojos empiezan a rodar a tiempo con el recorrido que siento que hace dentro de mis paredes resbaladizas.

 _La dulce agonía_. ¡No creo que vaya a aguantar mucho más tiempo!

" **¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!"** Me sujeto a la barra, con mis nudillos blancos, porque la pierna en la que estoy parada está inutilizada y me equilibro precariamente con una rodilla, ahora hecha de gelatina, sobre este banco que se tambalea.

La lengua de Edward no ha descansado, aunque, gracias a Dios ha dejado de masajear mi clítoris.

Mi orgasmo pasa sin más obscenidades y mi novio hace más lentos sus movimientos. En serio, no sé cómo no se ahogó ahí abajo.

Deja un sendero de besos desde mi trasero subiendo por mi espalda hasta que llega a mi cuello. Baja lentamente mi pierna del banco y delicadamente la desdobla, dejándome de pie. Tampoco parece confiar en la estabilidad de mis piernas, porque rodea mi cintura firmemente con sus brazos mientras mi respiración se normaliza.

"¿Más?" Pregunta con voz ronca entre besos mientras los monjes aún cantan en la distancia.

Lloriqueo, sonando bastante patética, pero no lo rechazo al doblar mis brazos por sobre mis hombros para tirar de su cabello. Se ríe entre dientes en mi cuello, dejando un último beso antes de cargarme en sus brazos y tenderme en la maldita barra de caoba.

Estoy desnuda y escurriendo donde servimos bebidas todos los días. Ruego porque el inspector del código de salud nunca escuche de esto.

"Edward… estás seguro—" Me interrumpe con su dedo índice en mis labios y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Sin hablar, Bella," murmura, su rostro cerniéndose sobre el mío. Trago saliva con fuerza cuando quita su dedo y lo remplaza con sus labios.

Mi barbilla, mis mejillas y mis labios verdaderamente están siendo bañados con mi excitación, que empapó su vello facial de dos días de crecimiento, resultando en una ligera barba y bigote. Cada vez que su lengua entra a mi boca, pruebo más de mí que de él y no es suficiente.

Me huelo, me pruebo… no sé por qué creo que es jodidamente _sexy_ , pero definitivamente lo es.

Levanto mi mano y con mi puño agarro el poco pelo que pueda en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y permito que mis dedos se suelten y rasquen su cuero cabelludo sabiendo lo mucho que lo excita. Consigo con éxito un gemido mientras nuestras bocas comparten el aliento y siento su mano bajar por mi estómago y de regreso a mi coño.

 _Jesús_ … no creo que vaya a sobrevivir esta noche.

 **EPOV**

Muy bien, es hora del espectáculo. He hecho un gran trabajo al hacer que mi preciosa chica se corriera dos veces en los últimos diez minutos, pero estoy esperando sacudir su puto mundo en este momento.

He escuchado a los chicos en la cocina hablar de esto, pero en realidad creía que era una leyenda urbana. Así que, en las noches que no pasé con Bella esta semana, fui a casa y lo busqué en Google e incluso encontré un maldito video tutorial.

Veremos si ese tipo de internet sabe de lo que está hablando.

Continúo besando y tentando la boca de Bella. Estoy chupando sus labios, luego me alejo para mirarla a los ojos, mientras mi mano derecha baja a la cima entre sus piernas, frotando la lubricación existente sobre los labios de su coño, tocando gentilmente su clítoris, pasando mi pulgar por la pequeña pista de aterrizaje esculpida de vello.

Cuando creo que está al borde de correrse otra vez, solo por juguetear con su clítoris, deslizo dentro mi dedo medio y anular para encontrar su punto G y empezar a dar golpecitos. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Solo vi el jodido video y nunca he intentado esto en ninguna otra chica, aunque he escuchado los mitos al respecto por años.

Todavía besándola y lamiendo su cuello, siento los escalofríos que continúan apareciendo y dejando todo su cuerpo. Su pesada respiración y lloriqueos me alientan todo el tiempo. Espero ir por un buen camino. Realmente quiero hacer esto por ella Y por mí, para ser totalmente honesto aquí.

Joder sí; quiero ver a mi chica chorrear.

El siguiente paso es frotar. Dentro, mis dedos masajean con un movimiento de pulsaciones durante varias penetraciones más hasta que paso a la etapa tres. Curveo mis dedos dentro de ella, fijos y presiono repetida y rápidamente en esa área esponjosa del punto G.

Maldición, este tipo no estaba bromeando, mi brazo se está cansando. Justo cuando empiezo a perder la esperanza de descubrir este misterio, Bella empieza a gemir incontrolablemente, gritando y casi hiperventilando.

Alejo mis labios de su cuello y me enderezo para ver lo que mi mano está haciendo cuando veo ese pequeño chorro de fluido salir disparado directamente a dónde está mi mano.

¡Uno, dos, TRES pequeños chorros! ¡Es como ver un viejo video de un mini Old Faithful **(1)**! ¡Mi boca se abre y mis ojos se saltan, no puedo creerlo! ¡Joder, lo hice! ¡Ella lo está haciendo! Me pregunto si mi profesor de ciencias de quinto grado, el señor Banner, estaría orgulloso de mí ahora. Nunca conseguí que ese maldito volcán arrojara lava en ese entonces. Me dio una 'B' por intentarlo. ¡JA! ¡Ahora puedes quedarte con tu 'B', amigo! Estoy viendo algo que se asemeja al Kilauea.

"Mierda," gimo, girando mi cabeza de ver su coño con gran atención de vuelta a su rostro. Bella se ve totalmente mortificada y levanta su cabeza para mirar a donde mi mano está haciendo su magia.

"Ahhh…hhhoooooohDiosmío," lloriquea y luego cubre sus ojos, mientras bajo el ritmo de mis movimientos, saco mis dedos y solo continúo masajeando entre sus piernas, pero sin penetrarla.

Me agacho y capturo sus labios con los míos. " _ **Tú**_ eres jodidamente _sexy_ , ¿lo sabías?" Gimo bajito en su oído antes de volver a meter mi lengua en su boca, transmitiendo mi amor. "Ven aquí." Levanto su torso de donde yace frente a mí y la bajo de la barra.

Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me tambaleo los tres metros hacia la puerta de mi oficina. Los labios de Bella se movieron a mi cuello y está chupando y mordisqueando mi barba. Puedo sentir que levanta mi camiseta y mete sus manos por debajo, arañando al subir por mi espalda.

Sus pies también están tratando de meterse en la parte trasera de mis _jeans_ , intentando bajarlos por mis piernas. "Sujétame de mí, cariño," susurro al quitar mis manos de su trasero y bajar mis _jeans_ y mi bóxer hacia mis rodillas.

Alineo mi polla con su empapada entrada y ella vuelve a atacar mis labios.

"Bella—"

"Hazlo. Uso la inyección, solo hazlo… confío en ti," suspira impaciente. No espero por más confirmación y meto mi polla con fuerza en su interior provocando que los dos gimamos por el placer.

Estamos contra la puerta de la oficina, aporreándola con ganas.

Su coño se aferra a mí como una puta ventosa. Ella está mojada y caliente y todavía palpitando por su episodio de eyaculación.

La penetro con ganas, una y otra vez, estableciendo un ritmo más veloz al que usamos normalmente. Nuestros gruñidos de pasión mutua, junto con sus talones enterrándose en mi trasero, solo sirven para animarme a continuar hasta que ya no podamos pensar claramente.

"Joder Bella, te sientes malditamente increíble."

Sonríe y abre su boca, lanzando sus labios para tratar de devorar mi lengua y mis labios, claramente excitada porque hable sucio.

"Sí, cariño…" Está ronroneando, "¡Sí, sí!"

Estocada, estocada, estocada… no puedo acercarme lo suficiente a ella.

"¿Te queda otro, amor? Dime que tienes uno más, porque joder, estoy a punto de correrme con…" La estoy penetrando más rápido y con más fuerza tratando de llevar a mi chica a la misma cima a la que me estoy acercando.

Entierro mi rostro en su cuello con la esperanza de que mi aliento caliente en su piel sonrojada y en su oído la tenga pronto gritando mi nombre.

Y solo así…

"¡Oh mierda! ¡EDWAAAAARRD!" Y ahí está.

"Nnnngh," aprieto mis dientes, todavía sin permitirme bajar el ritmo del bombeo de mi polla hasta que mis muslos se tensan y me corro dentro de ella, rugiendo por el puto éxtasis.

Levanto mi cabeza de su cuello y lamo su labio inferior. Ella sonríe y me devuelve el beso y luego sacude su cabeza.

"Nunca, JÁMAS, creí que podría ser así," dijo con un jadeo. "No puedo creer que puedo quedarme contigo."

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír. _Demonios sí, cielo, quédate conmigo_. Quédate conmigo para siempre. También lo quiero así.

Nos muevo arrastrando hacia mi sofá y caemos sobre él, sus piernas todavía rodeándome. Puedo sentir sus jugos y mi semen, todo saliendo hacia mi pierna pero en realidad no me importa, maldita sea, estoy muy enamorado de esta chica.

Meto mis manos entre su cabello, sujetando su rostro. "Te amo muchísimo, Bella. Muchísimo."

Sonríe y aprieta su abrazo en mi cuello. "También te amo." La escucho murmurar bajito en mi cuello, "Y nunca, JÁMAS dejes que te atrape dándole a otra chica un 'grito por orgasmos múltiples', ¿de acuerdo?" Suelta una risita.

 _Esta chica._

"Sí, querida," respondo de forma engreída y guiñándole un ojo. "Creo que es seguro decir que este _cóctel_ … no se compartirá con nadie."

Bufa y sacude su cabeza pero luego se sienta derecha, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Oye, quería preguntarte… ¿me oriné en ti allá afuera?" Gimotea, volviendo a su misma expresión horrorizada de antes.

Me rio entre dientes y sacudo mi cabeza. "No, cariño. Para nada, eyaculaste. En inglés hay todo un montón de términos para lo mismo, y siempre pensé que era montón de mierda que los chicos trataban de vender… ya sabes, charlas de hombres, 'no creerías lo que logré que mi novia hiciera anoche', ese tipo de pendejadas."

Los ojos de Bella se arrugan, todavía preocupada por mi respuesta.

"Como sea, sabía que quería intentarlo; ver si podía llevarte a ese punto. Así que, hice algo de investigación en línea y de hecho, vi un video," confieso, con timidez. "Luego, viéndote dar vueltas por el lugar trabajando tan duro, con una capa de sudor en tu cuello y pecho toda la noche, batiéndome las pestañas siempre que venías a la barra por una orden, moviendo tus caderas cada vez que te alejabas de mí con una bandeja llena… me volviste loco. Sabía que _tenía_ que cumplirte esta noche. Así que, no, no te orinaste… ¡solo tuviste un tremendo orgasmo!"

"No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. ¡Estaba aterrada que te sintieras asqueado de mí!" Sus miedos expresados de una forma tranquila pero con pánico.

"¿Qué? Dios no, Bella. Hice todas esas cosas diferentes para intentar que eyacularas. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Se… sintió bien?"

Me sonríe y abre sus ojos.

"Bueno, sin duda no soy una _experta en sexo_ , ya que solo he estado en esto un par de semanas, pero sí, fue más que intenso. Y ahora qué sé que te _gustó_ que lo hice, y trataste de _hacer_ que lo hiciera a propósito, no me opondría a añadirlo a nuestro repertorio," añade clínicamente, con una risita sarcástica que me obliga a besarla con intensidad.

"Gracias por la bebida, _sexy_ hombre mío."

"Oh, fue un placer, miladi."

"¡Sííííí, de algún modo, creo que el placer fue todo mío, en realidad!"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Despierto abruptamente con las molestas vibraciones de mi móvil en el buró.

Lo alcanzó para revisar la llamada de quién perdí: mi mamá. Probablemente solo quiere recordarme a qué hora debemos presentarnos esta noche.

Oh cielos, estoy hecho polvo. Bella y yo literalmente nos derrumbamos en su cama después de nuestro ajetreado viernes por la noche y el loco sexo.

Nos quedamos sentados conversando en voz baja en el sofá de la oficina a media luz por un rato, lo que nos llevó a abrazarnos. Y eso nos llevó a intercambiar suaves besos y mordidas en el cuello del otro y con un poco de esfuerzo, conseguí que se parara de nuevo e hice que ella me montara con tantas ganas, que si alguien estaba caminando en el estacionamiento trasero afuera de la oficina, era jodidamente seguro que me escucharían gritar su nombre.

Nos volvimos a vestir y terminamos nuestros procedimientos de cierre por la siguiente media hora. Con nuestros ojos medio cerrados, en serio, no sé cómo logramos llegar a casa en una pieza, dejando el bar a las 3:30 de la mañana.

Qué noche.

Bostezo y me estiro, rodándome hacia mi chica y envolviéndola en mis brazos antes de echar un vistazo rápido a su reloj alarma para ver que son casi las diez.

"Buenos días, chica hermosa. ¿Quieres un poco de café?" Beso su hombro y espero una respuesta.

"Mmmmm."

"¿Quieres que te lo traiga aquí?"

"Mmmmm." Me rio por su respuesta poco entusiasta.

"No tenemos que estar en casa de mis padres para la cena hasta las cinco, ¿quieres ir hoy a nadar y holgazanear en tu piscina?"

"Mmmmm."

Me rio otra vez y le doy un último beso en su cabeza antes de rodarme hacia atrás y quitarme las mantas. Agarro unos pantalones de chándal de mi mochila de lona que he dejado en el rincón de su habitación y bajo a tomar el periódico y poner la cafetera.

Quince minutos después que coloqué una taza humeante de café en su buró, Bella entra a la cocina para encontrarme sentado en su isla. Leyendo el periódico.

"Ella camina en la belleza **(2)**." Digo, sonriendo como un tonto.

"Gracias, Lord Byron **(2)**. ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Me rodea con sus brazos por detrás e intenta ver el periódico alrededor de mi hombro.

"'¡Vaselina!' Se presenta en su última semana en el Teatro Surflight en Beach Haven, ¿quieres ir a verla?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! Siempre me gustó la música de '¡Vaselina!' Recuerdo que una vez mi tía Didi me contó una historia de cuando tenía tres años. Al parecer, yo estaba cantando y mi papá me pidió que cantara un poco más fuerte y yo canturreé, " _Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity_ **(3)** …' jajaja, tía Didi dijo que mi papá pegó el grito en el cielo y tiró a la basura el DVD y la banda sonora," se ríe.

Siento que se forma un nudo en mi garganta por la mención del papá de Bella sonando como un padre que toma una decisión sensata por su hija de tres años. ¿Dónde estuvo ese mismo razonamiento cuando accedió a permitir que se casara con Alec King?

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?"

Debe haberme visto perderme y quedarme sin palabras por un minuto. Solo tengo que contarle esa parte de nuestra historia en este momento. Me encantaría que nos saltáramos directamente a esa parte del diario para ver si las piezas encajan para encontrarle algún sentido.

Inhalo profundamente, preparándome para una difícil conversación.

"Quiero intentar buscar algo en tu diario, cariño. Al inicio del último verano que trabajé en el Flanders, hubo un incidente en el que estuve involucrado, y tal vez me ayudará e incluso a ti a comprender la relación entre tu papá y los King y que fue lo que hizo que te permitiera casarte con alguien de esa familia."

Una arruga se forma entre sus cejas y asiente, "Está bien. ¿Qué fechas estoy buscando? ¿Puedes darme un aproximado?" Pregunta, alcanzando su diario.

"Ummm, a principio de junio del 2006," le respondo, antes de terminar mi taza de café y pararme a volverla a llenar.

"Está bien. Mientras echo un vistazo en busca de las fechas, por qué no me dices lo que sabes y voy a ver si puedo encontrar algunas respuestas."

"En resumen, escuché a Alec y a Royce apostándote, como si te ofrecieran como garantía, durante una noche de póquer mientras tus padres estaban fuera durante el fin de semana. Los hombres dejaron de arrojar dinero a la mesa, y esperaban ganar una puta botella realmente rara de Chivas. Sus oponentes te habían estado viendo toda la noche, probablemente porque te andabas paseando por ahí en un diminuto bikini que debería ser declarado ilegal."

Se ríe al escuchar mi comentario sobreprotector y medio pendejo. "Continúa."

"Creo que deben haberte echado algo en la bebida. Sospecho que GHB, ya sabes, la droga de la violación, porque estabas más que ebria, no tenías idea de lo que pasaba, te caíste, te partiste el labio, no podías pensar claramente, era una locura." Sacudo mi cabeza por la ira, recordando cómo me alteró verla así. La miro y está sentada frente a mí al otro lado de la isla de la cocina, con sus manos cubriendo su taza de café, atenta a cada palabra que digo.

"Como sea, los King perdieron. Y los escuché decir que pasarían a dejarte en uno de los hoteles a unas cuadras de distancia donde se estaba quedando el ganador. Todos salieron a comer algo en el paseo marítimo, pero te saqué de ahí antes de que volvieran y me quedé contigo por el resto de la noche en tu _suite_."

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que mi novio y su padre me **APOSTARON** en un juego, _**PERDIERON**_ , y planeaban pagar entregándome a una noche de esclavitud sexual? ¿Porque perdieron la maldita mano?"

Froto mi rostro con mis manos por un segundo y asiento, todavía frotando mis manos en mis pantalones de chándal.

"Pero dices que me salvaste y te quedaste a cuidarme por el resto de la noche… entonces, nunca sucedió, ¿cierto?"

"Así es, aunque actuábamos como si nos odiáramos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, no podía permitir que te lastimaran de esa forma. Esa noche estaba aterrado por ti." Tomo otra respiración profunda y continúo. "En fin, abordé a tu papá ese lunes por la mañana para decirle lo que sabía. Le dije lo que había escuchado de ellos y que te mantuve a salvo esa noche."

"¡Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, aquí estoy con el apellido de ese cabrón!" Grita con ira y frustración… no hacia mí, sino al universo… lo entiendo.

"Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Tal vez tu diario nos dirá qué pasó ese último verano y explique cómo fue que aceptaste comprometerte. Sobre todo sabiendo que me buscaste al final del verano, suplicándome que te escuchara antes de que dejara definitivamente el Flanders."

"Suena bastante desesperado de mi parte… continúa."

"Una semana, o algo así, antes del Día del Trabajo, me encontraste en el pabellón y me preguntaste si podías hablar conmigo fuera de la propiedad del Flanders, después que terminara mi turno. Te escuchaste seria, así que aunque odiaba pasar tiempo contigo porque dolía mucho, acepté reunirme contigo."

Observé su rostro, casi transformándose con una sonrisa, mostrando esperanza. Pero mi rostro no refleja lo mismo.

Sé lo que finalmente pasó.

Y aunque puede que haya sonreído esa última semana y fin de semana mientras transcurría, mi corazón terminó en un basurero, hecho pedazos en unas pocas semanas.

Aquí viene la parte difícil.

* * *

 **(1) El Old Faithful, traducido al español como Viejo Fiel, es uno de los géiseres más conocidos del Parque nacional de Yellowstone, en Wyoming, Estados Unidos.**

 **(2) "She Walks in Beauty" es un breve poema lírico en tiametro escrito en 1813 por Lord Byron, y es una de sus obras más famosas. Se dice que fue inspirado por un evento en la vida de Byron; mientras estaba en un baile, Byron vio a la señora Anne Beatrix Wilmot, la esposa de su primo, Robert Wilmot.**

 **(3) Mírame, soy Sandra Dee, miserable por mi virginidad.**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, al fin llegó la hora de la verdad, y vaya que lo será no se preocupen. Prácticamente todas las dudas quedan resueltas en el siguiente capítulo, así que un poco de paciencia. Pero al menos si pudimos ver la transformación completa de Bella, en lo que se convirtió como resultado del ambiente que le rodeaba y la falta de atención paternal y ahora entendemos por qué se había quedado sin amigos y la reacción de Edward cuando la volvió a ver, aunque con él todavía falta algo más. Mientras tanto, ¿a alguien se le antoja un orgasmo con grito múltiple? Jajajaja. ¡Sí que hace calor aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros porque nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto, alientan a las autoras (qué también están al tanto de ellos) a seguir dando permisos de traducción y marcan también el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su huellita, con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente solo queremos que están ahí leyendo y que agradecen el tiempo dedicado a su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Jade HSos, patymdn, dushakis, Say's, Esal, Lu, Tata XOXO, Techu, Lizdayanna, BereB, Vrigny, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nadiia16, ELIZABETH, Melany, PRISOL, torrespera172, aliceforever85, EriCastelo, desiblack, Lectora de Fics, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, Yani, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, Meli, JessMel, kaja0507, Adriu, cary, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Tecupi, Pili, lagie, jupy, Lyd Macan, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, Sully YM, miop, tulgarita, Mafer, rjnavajas, Maryluna, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_

 _ **PD. Lyd Macan desde el principio del fic se dijo que era Bella era rica y solo consiguió trabajo para ayudar a su depresión y a su problema de memoria, de hecho, en el capi de hoy ella vuelve a mencionarlo.**_


	31. Y así continúa

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Treinta~**

 **EPOV**

"Muy bien, esto es lo que encontré a principios de junio; de hecho, hay dos entradas, voy a leer las dos." Bella ha estado buscado las páginas en los últimos minutos, tratando de localizar la noche de la apuesta y sus secuelas con la esperanza de haber documentado su versión de los eventos.

 _Junio 4, 2006_

 _No puedo creer cómo desperté esta mañana. Estaba tumbada en la cama, vistiendo el bikini más diminuto que existe con solo una manta cubriéndome. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y mi labio era un desastre hinchado. Y con nada más y nada menos que el chico de la cabaña dormido a unos metros de mí en mi sofá puff para dos. Intercambiamos saludos (jaja, sí como no…) y salió furioso. Dijo que me "salvó" de Alec. No tengo idea de qué está hablando. Me refiero a que, sí, Alec es un cretino. Estoy segura que me engaña y sé a ciencia cierta que bebe demasiado, pero además de ser un malcriado niño rico que actúa como si tuviera el mundo bajo su control, básicamente es inofensivo._

 _¿Salvarme? Lo que diga._

"Maravilloso. Realmente maravilloso, Bella." Está hablando sola cuando se levanta del banco, y luego se vuelve hacia mí. ¿Cómo— **POR QUÉ** seguí adelante con esa farsa de vida que estaba formando al aceptar casarme con él?"

También me levanto del banco y envuelvo a mi furiosa novia con mis brazos. Estamos frente al fregadero, mirando a la playa.

"Oye, escúchame. Vamos a seguir leyendo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que vienen más respuestas. ¿En cuanto a lo que sabías al día siguiente? Como dije, creo que te drogaron, Bella. Si lo hicieron, de ninguna manera podrías haber recordado lo que sucedió, así que no es de extrañar que despertaras cabreada de verme y que volviéramos a odiarnos el uno al otro." Agarro su mano y la llevo de regreso al sofá. "Sigue leyendo."

 _Junio 5, 2006_

 _Hoy papá y yo tuvimos una conversación muy extraña. Él quería estar al tanto de cada momento de lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, sobre todo el sábado por la noche. No me dio los detalles, pero estaba buscando información que en realidad no tenía. No sé por qué no recuerdo lo que ocurrió. Sé que me tomé una bebida de vodka y arándano, pero luego creo que tomé varios Shirley Temples después de eso… no es como si estuviera ebria. Pero con ese dolor de cabeza de ayer por la mañana, el hecho que he estado cojeando y mi rostro se ve aporreado con un labio partido… claramente ocurrieron cosas que no recuerdo._

 _Y Edward dijo que me salvó de Alec y sus amigos. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Papá no me respondió cuando le pregunté qué sabía. Dijo que tenía que hablar con Alec y Royce y que no tenía por qué preocuparme._

 _Secretos. Eso es lo que abunda en estos días… secretos._

"Eso es. Es todo lo que hay. La siguiente entrada es hasta principios de julio," Bella se queja, derrotada.

Suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mierda. Bueno, vas a tener que seguir leyendo. Palabra por palabra, hasta que te comprometiste… demonios, lee cada palabra hasta tu última entrada. Tal vez en algún momento recibirás algunas respuestas."

Me está mirando, así que sé que me está oyendo, pero no sé si me está entendiendo. Unos segundos después, su demorado gesto afirmativo me demuestra que me escuchó, y vuelve a leer en voz alta.

 _Julio 4, 2006_

 _Atrapé a Alec con Brooke anoche. Devolvía un bolso que Angela me había prestado. Ella estaba en la cabaña y me dio la llave de su_ penthouse _. Entré, dejé el bolso en la cama y cuando salía de su habitación me encontré cara a cara con un Alec medio desnudo saliendo de la recámara de Brooke. Solo me le quedé mirando inexpresiva y sacudí mi cabeza. Abrió su boca para darme alguna excusa, pero le dije que se lo ahorrara al salir._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Supongo que todo el mundo es infiel. Edward fue infiel, bueno algo así, y_ _ **él**_ _me dijo que me amaba. Mis padres han estado casados por veinte años y estoy convencida que mi madre engaña a mi padre. Solo quiero salir de aquí. Salir de Ocean City. Tal vez incluso salir de NJ. Anna siempre me está diciendo lo encantadora que es su casa en Nuevo México. Tal vez algún día me vaya ahí, alejándome de esta mierda tanto como sea posible._

"Desearía que aún estuviera cerca… Anna. Hace años le pregunté a tía Didi por ella y dijo que Anna dejó de trabajar con nuestra familia justo antes que Alec y yo nos comprometiéramos." Bella se vuelve hacia mí, todavía hablando, "Me pregunto por qué."

Me encojo de hombros, arrugando mis cejas. "No sé. No la conocí muy bien. Solo unas cuantas charlas aquí y allá." Aprieto su mano y la animo a continuar.

"Bueno, si este es el verano antes de que me comprometiera, tal vez escribí sobre su partida." Bella de verdad suena esperanzada por primera vez hoy. "Muy bien, de vuelta a leer."

 _Julio 19, 2006_

 _Alec y sus amigos son TODOS unos pendejos. No es como si no supiera ya esto, pero esta noche solo me lo confirmó. Volvía a la cabaña desde el_ penthouse _y Alec estaba molestando a Edward-"_

"¿No más chico de la cabaña? Eso es prometedor," me rio con la esperanza de hacerla sonreír.

Bella sonríe con suficiencia y rueda los ojos. Me conformo con eso.

Punto para Cullen.

"Como estaba diciendo…" Aclara su garganta y continúa.

… _Alec estaba molestando a Edward afuera de la cabaña. En realidad, lo empujó haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Solo sacudí mi cabeza. No espero nada mejor de Alec, que sigue siendo un cretino. Me acerqué a Edward despacio mientras se levantaba. Me miró directamente a los ojos, y no pude evitar sonreír. Quería que supiera que él es mejor hombre de lo que Alec podría ser. He estado muy equivocada en cuanto a él. Como sea, justo cuando Edward iba a devolverme la sonrisa (creo… espero), el cabrón de Alec lo empujó otra vez, y Edward cayó en la piscina. Una vez que llegué a la cabaña, me volví para ver a Edward salir de la piscina, empapado y humillado frente a todos los otros clientes del hotel. Me miró rápidamente y todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir mi cabeza, preguntándome qué demonios seguía haciendo con Alec. A estas alturas es toda una farsa. He considerado decirle a papá que quiero romper con él. Sé que Royce es su amigo… que se supone que todos seamos amigos… pero ya no quiero estar con él… ya hace tiempo que no quiero estar con él._

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no fui honesta con mi papá? Solo recuerdo que éramos cercanos. Si hubiera hablando con él, estoy segura que habría comprendido. Solo habría querido mi felicidad." Sacude su cabeza en total confusión. "Esto simplemente no tiene sentido."

En realidad, no sé qué decir, por lo que solo sigo sobando su hombro mientras ella vuelve a poner la nariz en el diario y sigue leyendo en voz alta.

 _Agosto 1, 2006_

 _Escuché a Edward hablando con Mike esta mañana. Se va… Edward deja su trabajo al terminar el verano. Hace años me dijo que este era el mejor trabajo en el planeta para ganar la experiencia que quería y necesitaba para tener éxito en el negocio. He hecho su vida tan miserable, que supongo simplemente ya no puede soportar estar cerca de mí. Sé que he sido horrible con él. Verlo con esa chica un par de semanas después que rompimos me lastimó mucho. No hecho nada más que tratarlo como basura desde ese momento. Por más que he tratado de convencerme que él fue el pendejo que convirtió nuestra relación en una mierda, la instigadora fue mi mamá… y mi comportamiento por los últimos tres años no ha facilitado las cosas. Y sí, me lastimó lo que hizo… pero aun así no justifica que lo trate como a un esclavo y me asegure de hacer que se sienta tan incómodo como sea posible en cada oportunidad._

Una sensación de satisfacción desciende sobre mí por un momento… al menos en ese entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo horrible que fue conmigo, incluso si no lo demostró.

 _Agosto 1, 2006 – 10:15 pm_

 _Anna habló conmigo hoy después que me porté como una perra con Edward sin razón alguna. Ninguna salvo que se marcha. Y me siento como si me dejara otra vez. Ella dijo que estaba harta de que lo tratara tan mal. Le respondí con brusquedad, diciéndole que no se metiera en lo que no le importa y lo siguiente que sé, es que le está dando su notificación de renuncia a mi madre. Me deja. Deja a mi familia. Ha trabajado para nosotros en los últimos ocho años y mi horrible comportamiento la llevó al límite y ya no quiere estar con nosotros… conmigo._

 _Los más importantes con los que debería ser amable y mantener como aliados, los he alejado._

 _Siento que me estoy volviendo loca y las cosas se están saliendo de control._

"¿Recuerdas ese día?" Bella me pregunta, su voz quebrándose.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y pasó mis dedos por mi frente. "Sí. Sí, lo recuerdo."

Se me queda mirando con esos preciosos ojos de _mousse_ de chocolate, suplicándome en silencio que le diga lo que ella teme preguntar.

"Tú umm, fuiste temprano al pabellón buscando una bombilla de repuesto para la lámpara en la cabaña. Te miré como si tuvieras tres cabezas porque en cualquier otra ocasión, habrías tomado el teléfono y llamado para que te ayudara, o simplemente habrías gritado mi nombre hasta que me presentara en tu puerta."

Retuerce sus labios a un lado de su boca, tratando de tragarse el disgusto que está sintiendo inevitablemente, escuchándome contar su típico comportamiento.

"Como sea… tenía la corazonada que me habías escuchado decirle a Mike que me iba. Esa tarde me llamaste para que te llevara una bebida al _penthouse_. No especificaste qué querías, pero eso no era inusual; cuando hacías eso, solo significaba que querías que te llevara un Shirley Temple."

Me arriesgo a echarle un vistazo a Bella, esperando que aún esté aguantando, y asiente bruscamente.

"Así que te llevé la bebida y te volviste completamente loca, gritando a todo pulmón que yo simplemente supuse que sabía lo que querías. Que no te conocía para nada. Que era egoísta de mi parte pensar que querrías beber la bebida especial que te había dedicado años antes. No me molesté en discutir contigo. Había aprendido mi lugar después de todas esas batallas a través de los años. Tú eras la reina y yo solo era una abeja obrera. Esperé a que terminaras y luego te pregunté qué querías en vez de eso," mi voz se va apagando cuando veo a Bella cerrar sus ojos en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo que una gruesa lágrima se derrama y cae por su mejilla.

Tiro de la mano de Bella hasta que entiende el mensaje y sube a mi regazo. La necesito cerca, tan cerca como podamos estar mientras seguimos vestidos.

"No sabía qué pasaba contigo en ese momento, pero ahora que sabemos que empezabas a sentir remordimiento… o me atrevo a decir… a volver a sentir algo por mí… simplemente te dolía que planeara irme y no volver."

Asiente, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que toma de la caja en la mesita de café. "¿Es por eso que te fuiste?" Dice evasiva, "¿… Por mí… por la forma en que te traté?"

Preparo mi respuesta después de encogerme ligeramente de hombros. "Sí y no. Estaba preparado para empezar mi primer año en la universidad y seguir adelante hasta terminar mi maestría en administración de empresas. De modo que esa fue la razón principal," hago una pausa para aclarar mi garganta. "Pero uhhh, para ser completamente honesto, simplemente ya no podía hacerlo. No podía verte con Alec al saber lo que había tratado de hacerte, lo que te estaba haciendo con Brooke… yo solo… estaba harto."

Respira hondo un par de veces y asiente como una respuesta tardía a mis acciones de hace cuatro años. "Voy a seguir leyendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le doy una media sonrisa para alentarla.

 _Agosto 15, 2006_

 _Hoy fue el último día de trabajo de Anna. Me dio un abrazo cuando se iba y me dijo que siempre me iba a amar, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y ver a nuestra familia autodestruirse. Antes de irse, me dio unas cuantas fotos que guardaba desde el baile de mis dulce dieciséis. Eran de mí y mis amigos, pero las tomó porque Edward estaba en ellas. Enfocó la cámara para tomar una foto que muestra cómo Edward no podía apartar sus ojos de mí. Comencé a llorar cuando me las mostró. Dijo que no podía cerrar mi corazón para siempre. Y que tenía que darle otra oportunidad, porque él era el único que tenía la llave. Me dijo que él me encontraría de nuevo cuando estuviera lista para permitir que el amor volviera a entrar a mi corazón._

 _Quiero creerle, pero él me lastimó muchísimo. Pero no más de lo que Alec me ha estado haciendo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo… y NUNCA he querido a Alec de la forma en que amaba… en que amo a Edward._

 _Amo a Edward._

 _La idea me asusta y me emociona al mismo tiempo. Casi cumplo los dieciocho años. Muy pronto, aún si mamá lo desea, no puede forzarme a hacer nada. Tal vez si hablo con Edward puedo intentar reparar el daño que he causado todos estos años._

 _Tengo que conseguir que me escuche. Es tiempo de algunos cambios drásticos._

Sacudo mi cabeza, mirando hacia la terraza trasera. Recuerdo el momento que Bella se acercó a mí y su actitud había cambiado totalmente. Creía que estaba en los putos límites de la realidad. Durante los primeros días, ella fue dulce conmigo, tanto que honestamente pensé que me estaba poniendo una trampa. Su comportamiento no tenía sentido alguno cuando todo lo que sabía… todo lo que me había mostrado durante tres años fue rencor, y una actitud odiosa e intolerante.

"¿Me puedes decir qué pasó después? O al menos tu versión." Se escucha segura. Resuelta. Preparada para enfrentar la verdad de frente. Puedo decirle lo que sé, y luego, con suerte podrá encontrar algo en el diario que explique por qué hizo lo que hizo… o no hizo.

"Esa noche que me pediste que nos viéramos después que terminara mi trabajo, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Desde que te transformaste en esa dulce chica, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Estaba totalmente confundido. **NO** podía negarme a ir. _Tenía_ que ver si era en serio. Sabía que yo aún tenía sentimientos por ti, aunque traté de reprimirlos y salir con otras chicas para mantenerme ocupado."

Asiente, mirándome para que continúe. "En fin, nos encontramos en la playa en el puesto salvavidas cerca de la calle 8. Ya me estabas esperando. Cuando llegué, nos sentamos en una manta y tú solo empezaste a disculparte una y otra vez por tu comportamiento… por todo lo que hiciste, desde la noche que empezaste a salir con Alec y lo besaste a propósito en el paseo marítimo frente a mí. Dijiste que todo fue porque estabas herida y enojada y querías que sintiera el mismo dolor. Solo te escuché. Tú hablaste y lloraste por casi una hora antes de que dijera algo."

"Finalmente, te dije que incluso si creyera tus disculpas, y nos perdonáramos el uno al otro, no cambiaría el hecho de que fue tu mamá las que nos separó al principio, ¿y qué seguridad había que no lo haría de nuevo si intentábamos volver a estar juntos?"

"Entonces, ¿qué hice? ¿Cómo te convencí de darnos otra oportunidad?" Su tono es dulce, esperanzado.

"Dijimos que tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto. Luego, nos encontramos todas las noches por los siguientes diez días en el paseo marítimo Wonderland y caminábamos a la posada Sandaway donde me estaba quedando en ese entonces. Era lo bastante mayor para ya no querer estar bajo el techo de mi tía. Cuando me quedaba en la posada, eran solo cuartos de alquiler con cocinas poco eficientes. Lo suficiente para pasarla, pero me ofrecía la privacidad de no lidiar todos los días con la familia… incluyendo hermanos pequeños," me rio y ella sonríe. "La posada Sandaway ya no existe. Se llama posada The Blue Water; aún está en la calle 8… solo se apoderó del edificio. Actualmente, es más un hotel exclusivo para familias.

"Como sea, en realidad no hicimos nada en público porque no queríamos correr el riesgo de que tu mamá nos atrapara, o Alec o cualquiera de los amigos de los King. Pero, entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me daba cuenta que nunca te olvidé y que era fácil olvidar lo que sabía nunca fue tu intención hacer. Me contaste que nunca dormiste con Alec. Que todo lo que habías hecho en realidad era besarlo, que probablemente era la razón por la que estaba follando a Brooke y quien sabe a quién más.

"Solo nos besamos conforme transcurría la semana, nada más que eso. Pero cuando se acercaba el fin de semana y tus padres y los King estaban fuera de la ciudad el viernes por la noche, me pediste que pasara la noche contigo. No sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones, pero sin duda alguna nunca planeé que tuviéramos sexo."

Bella sonríe con timidez y me da un suave beso en mi cuello. Cuando levanta su cabeza, capturo sus labios con los míos. Tiro y lamo y arremolino suavemente mi lengua con la suya.

"Te amo, Bella," susurro, mi voz gruesa por la emoción.

Sonríe y una vez más me besa castamente. "Lo sé. Dime qué ocurrió después," me suplica.

"Habíamos planeado solo relajarnos y ver televisión juntos. Sin presión. Solo disfrutar de la noche en la _suite_ sin la interrupción de mi trabajo, tu familia o tus amigos… solo nosotros. Te traje una rosa rosa y una pizza esa noche."

"Me llevaste una rosa," suspira contenta, "Esa tiene que ser la rosa seca que encontré en la caja de seguridad con todos mis otros recuerdos."

Asiento, sonriendo.

"Tuvimos juntos una noche maravillosa. Pasamos mucho tiempo conversando. Tú aún tenías que terminar tu último año, pero estabas considerando preguntarle a tu tía Didi si podías quedarte con ella, para seguir asistiendo a tu instituto. Si eso no funcionaba, estabas dispuesta a estudiar en casa. Solo querías estar lejos de tu mamá. Amabas muchísimo a tu papá, pero sabías que su lealtad sería para tu mamá, así que solo querías ver por ti misma y tratar de mejorar tu relación con él antes de hacerlo.

"Te conté sobre mi departamento en la ciudad. Te sentiste emocionada por estar conmigo y anhelabas conocer a Jasper. Sugeriste tomar clases en Penn con el tiempo y tal vez incluso unirte a su equipo de natación. En ese momento, habías estado indecisa sobre dónde asistir a la universidad… además, todavía no sabías qué te interesaba como carrera. Pero una vez que empezamos a hablar y planear, tu rostro se iluminó y de pronto creíste que todo era posible. Fue como si la idea de ir a vivir conmigo en Philly te diera un nuevo aliento de vida."

"Esa noche nos tomamos nuestro tiempo amándonos el uno al otro. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Estaba en la cima del mundo. Súbitamente, pensé que todo empezaba a encajar para nosotros."

Bella respira hondo. "Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

Sacudo mi cabeza, solo conociendo el final de mi historia. "Umm, tus padres llegaron al día siguiente. Yo hace mucho me había ido así que no fue como si nos hubieran atrapado o algo así. Pero… esa noche más tarde cuando te pregunté si podías salir conmigo la tarde siguiente, para poder estar juntos una vez más antes que todos dejáramos Ocean City, tú estuviste hermética y dijiste que era imposible. Traté de no darle demasiadas vueltas. Supuse que tal vez no querías arriesgar nada hasta después de tu cumpleaños. El día siguiente era el Día del Trabajo, mi último día de trabajo y ustedes estaban empacando para irse a la mañana siguiente.

"Me evitaste todo el día. Cada vez que intentaba mirarte a los ojos solo para darte una sonrisa, o darte un guiño… desviabas la mirada. Cuando dieron las cinco y me iba, fui a tu cabaña para despedirme. Esperaba robarme un último beso para poder aguantar el par de semanas hasta que llegaras a Philly. En vez de eso, actuaste de forma distante y fría… incluso grosera. Fue como si la vieja Isabella estuviera resurgiendo otra vez. Traté de no darle importancia, pero apenas si me rodeaste con tus brazos cuando me acerqué para darte un abrazo de despedida. Y cuando intenté robarte un beso, moviste tus labios, así que te lo di en la comisura de tu boca."

Juro que recuerdo nuestra última conversación palabra por palabra.

" _ **Oye, ¿estás bien?"**_

" _ **Sí. Solo estoy cansada. Mis padres me tuvieron empacando toda la tarde. ¿Estás listo?"**_

" _ **Sip. Oficialmente, ya no soy empleado del Flanders. Estoy preparado para ir en busca de sueños más grandes y mejores." Sonreí, ampliamente.**_

 _ **Ella bufó y desvió la mirada.**_

" _ **Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida hasta tu cumpleaños. Pero, umm, llámame después si puedes, ¿está bien?"**_

" _ **Sí. Cuídate, Edward."**_

" _ **¿Cuídate, Edward? Demasiado formal, ¿no crees? ¿Estás segura que todo está bien?"**_

" _ **Está bien. Que regreses con bien a Philadelphia. Yo uhhh… te llamaré."**_

 _ **Me acerqué para darle un último beso y ella se apartó. "No. Alguien puede ver."**_

" _ **Oh." Asentí, "Está bien… hablamos pronto, chica hermosa."**_

Sacudo mi cabeza liberándome del recuerdo de la última vez que abracé a Bella… hasta que entró por mi puerta hace dos meses y puso mi vida de cabeza… otra vez.

"Cuando no tuve noticias de ti por varios días, te llamé pero la llamada se fue directo a buzón. Esperé unos días y te llamé otra vez, pero nunca contestaste. Probablemente llamé cuatro o cinco veces y luego solo pensé que esperaría, creyendo que tal vez estabas tratando de pasar desapercibida hasta después de tu cumpleaños cuando pudieras devolverme la llamada, o incluso algo mejor, simplemente te presentaras en mi puerta. Así que esperé. Tu cumpleaños llegó y te llamé. Te canté 'Feliz Cumpleaños' en tu buzón de voz, te dije que no podía esperar a tener noticias de ti, que no podía esperar a abrazarte y besarte… pero no recibí nada."

Exhalo ruidosamente, recordando mi frustración en ese entonces. "No podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba muy mal, pero seguí tratando de convencerme que no era así. Me aferré a las promesas que nos hicimos, acostados en tu cama después de tener sexo… de hacer el amor… lo que haya sido en ese entonces. Pero cada hora que pasaba después de tu cumpleaños me ponía cada vez más nervioso pensando que te había pasado algo… o que me habías mentido y que todo fue una actuación. Nada tenía sentido.

"Te llamé todos los días durante dos semanas… estaba fuera de mí. Finalmente, me di por vencido y decidí que conduciría a tu casa. Busqué tu dirección en línea y encontré las indicaciones en el Mapquest. Era un viernes por la noche después de que terminaran mis clases. Tenía que verte para averiguar si estabas bien… averiguar qué estaba impidiendo que me devolvieras la llamada. Pensé que Alec te tenía atada en alguna parte."

Bella traga con fuerza, mirándome… esperando el final, supongo.

"Jasper y algunos otros amigos organizaron una intervención y se negaron a permitir que te persiguiera. Estaban realmente preocupados por mí, sabiendo que empezaba a obsesionarme por dónde estabas, así que querían distraerme esa noche. Terminamos en el Denim Lounge en Rittenhouse Square. Por casualidad… te vi sentada en el área VIP, con el brazo de Alec a tu alrededor. Te estabas riendo con él y tus amigos. Te veías realmente feliz. Eso… me destrozó."

Siento que Bella empieza a alejarse pero la sujeto con más fuerza para que no pueda escapar. No quiero que se vuelva a retraer después de escuchar lo que me hizo pasar. Tiene que saberlo… eso fue entonces y esto es ahora… y AHORA, estamos bien.

"Verte fue como un descarrilamiento del que no podía apartar la mirada. Debes haber sentido que alguien te miraba, porque levantaste la vista y me encontraste. Tus ojos brillaron. Probablemente estábamos a unos diecisiete metros de distancia el uno del otro. No dijiste nada, no parpadeaste, ni desviaste la mirada. Solo nos quedamos mirando por al menos unos 20 segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Uno de mis amigos me llamó por mi nombre y salí abruptamente del trance. Desvíe la mirada solo por un segundo, pero cuando volví a mirarte, estabas besando a Alec."

Bella deja caer su barbilla a su pecho y la recargo en mi hombro. Sabía que esto la mataría.

"Dejé el club en seguida y caminé muchas cuadras. No lloro fácilmente, pero tenía lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro hasta que me encontré en la plaza JFK, mirando la escultura y la fuente al amor. Porque soy un masoquista, te llamé nuevamente. Por supuesto, se fue a buzón. No sé si esperaba que contestaras tu teléfono mientras estabas en el club… pero, no lo hiciste. No puedo recordar lo que dije al teléfono; sé que no fue mi mejor momento." Toso para aclarar mi garganta. Puedo sentir las viejas emociones volver a aparecer y formar un nudo en mi garganta.

"Así que, eso fue todo. Esa fue la última llamada que te hice. Después de eso, arrojé mi teléfono a la fuente del AMOR y me fui."

"Oh, Edward," Está empapando mi pecho con sus lágrimas. "¿Por qué estás ahora aquí conmigo?"

"Bella, basta. Mírame." La fuerzo a enderezarse y tomo su rostro entre mis manos. "Ya. Pasó. Ocurrió, y sí, dolió muchísimo, pero ya pasó. Ya no pienso en eso, ¿entendido? Querías que te contara mi versión, y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Por favor, POR FAVOR, no hagas que me arrepienta de ser honesto contigo."

Asiente, con las lágrimas fluyendo sin parar.

"Vamos. Lee un poco más y veamos si escribiste tu versión de cómo terminaron las cosas. Toma…" Agarro el diario y le doy vuelta a la página. "Aquí es dónde nos quedamos."

 _Agosto 28, 2006_

 _Creo que está entrando en razón. Convencí a Edward de que se encontrara conmigo en la playa el viernes por la noche, y lo hizo. Lloré hasta el cansancio, disculpándome hasta quedarme sin palabras. Él no dijo mucho, solo me escuchó y aceptó verme la noche siguiente. Ha estado viviendo en la posada Sandaway, aunque no me dijo cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí. No que importe, solo… es bueno tener un lugar dónde nadie nos vigile. Nos encontramos en el parque Wonderland todas las noches y luego caminamos a su departamento._

 _Pasamos las últimas noches solo conversando. No sé si está haciendo algún bien. Lo he lastimado y humillado repetidamente a través de los años. Las palabras no me llevarán muy lejos… tengo que demostrarle lo que él significa para mí._

Tomo un sorbo de mi café ahora frío mientras ella continúa con la siguiente entrada.

 _Septiembre 2, 2006_

 _¡Ahhhh! ¡Estoy gritando, porque estoy muy emocionada en este momento! ¡Tuve SEXO! Anoche perdí mi virginidad con Edward. Fue… oh Dios mío, fue asombroso. Sus besos fueron tan apasionados, que me abrumaron. Luego, sentir sus dedos allá abajo, oh cielos. Estaba muy resbaladiza y mojada, y él seguía gimiendo por eso. Espero que eso significara que era algo bueno. Y entonces, cuando empujó su, ya sabes, dentro… MIERDA, me sentí tan llena, que sentí estirarme y una sensación de ardor, pero el hecho de que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro hizo que desapareciera cualquier dolor que tenía. No sé si tuve un orgasmo. Ni siquiera sé cómo se siente tener un orgasmo… ¿me daré cuenta si lo siento? Estaba jadeando y haciendo algunos ruidos anoche… pero nunca grité. Brooke dice que ella siempre grita. No sé. Tal vez Edward puede decirme si tuve uno. Y si no… bueno, no puedo imaginar que la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí mejore. Pero si lo hace, estoy ansiando volver a experimentar pronto esas sensaciones._

 _¿Tal vez esta noche? Mamá y papá van a llegar en un par de horas. Tal vez pueda ausentarme por un rato esta noche después que él termine de trabajar._

Deja de leer y se acerca, plantando un suave beso en mis labios. "Eso es por hacer de mi primera vez un sueño hecho realidad. Sé que así me sentía entonces, incluso si no lo dije. Y quiero que ahora lo recuerdes. Te amo. Muchísimo."

Le sonrío en respuesta por sus sentimientos y empiezo a trazar un reconfortante patrón en su muslo. Tengo el presentimiento que las entradas del diario están a punto de ponerse feas.

 _Septiembre 2, 2006 – 7:45 pm_

 _No sé qué hacer. Mi madre es una maldita sicótica. Horrible, terrible, odiosa… no sé cómo puede dormir por las noches. No fue lo bastante malo lo que nos hizo a Edward y a mí hace años, y ahora, ha ido demasiado lejos._

 _Esta noche habló conmigo después de la cena y me dijo que sabe de mí y Edward. Lo negué al principio, pero entonces sacó fotos. ¡DE VERDAD TIENE FOTOS de nosotros teniendo sexo! Dijo que si intentaba hacer una tontería, iba a llevar la evidencia a la policía e iba a hacer que arrestaran a Edward por violación a menores, porque todavía soy menor de edad._

 _No sé qué hacer, me siento aterrada por Edward. Me preocupa que él se salga de sus casillas sabiendo que ya no tiene que responder ante ella, y eso solo lo meterá en más problemas por eso de la violación._

 _No voy a decírselo. Voy a esperar hasta mi cumpleaños y luego continuar con los planes para estar con él. Ella no puede encerrarlo una vez que cumpla los dieciocho, ¿verdad?_

 _Siento asco. Quería poder disfrutar de estos dos últimos días, aún si tengo que verme a escondidas con Edward… pero ahora, me preocupa que nos vigila como un halcón. ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Tiene cámaras siguiéndome! Puede ver todo. Hasta tengo miedo de llamarlo desde mi móvil._

 _Dios, mi cumpleaños no puede llegar lo bastante rápido._

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás al sofá después de escuchar la última entrada. Unas putas fotos de nosotros teniendo sexo. Cargos por violación a menores. Lo que de todos modos habría sido falso porque tenía diecisiete años. Pero la pobre Bella estaba tan asustada, ella no tenía idea que a esas alturas no podía meterme en problemas con la ley.

La señora Swan estaba loca. Enferma y jodidamente retorcida, lo juro. ¿Por qué demonios me odiaba tanto?

"Yo… voy a seguir leyendo… ¿está bien?" Dijo evasiva, claramente perturbada por lo que acababa de leer.

 _Septiembre 5, 2006_

 _Hoy dejamos Ocean City. Despedirme de Edward fue horrible. Tuve que fingir cuando me abrazó y rápidamente volví mi rostro para que no me besara. Él no tiene idea de que nos vigilan y podría meterse en muchos problemas por mi culpa… por culpa de mi mamá. No quiero arruinar su vida. No se merece eso… no se merece ni la mitad de la mierda que le hecho pasar durante todos estos años._

 _No poder demostrarle lo mucho que siento por él casi me mata. Tuve que canalizar mi perra interna y distanciarme. Me hizo preguntas, pero lo dejó pasar. Ahora solo tengo que evitarlo hasta mi cumpleaños y luego me iré de una puta vez de aquí para encontrarlo._

 _Lo juro, creo que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con ese chico._

Sin pausar, continúa leyendo en voz alta.

 _Septiembre 13, 2006_

 _Siento que el mundo se derrumba en torno a mí. He tenido que ignorar las llamadas y mensajes de Edward durante las últimas dos semanas por su propia seguridad… y sé que lo estoy lastimando en el proceso. Me llamó muy temprano esta mañana y me cantó Feliz Cumpleaños… su mensaje me hizo llorar. Solo quiero abrazarlo y huir con él… que me aleje de toda esta locura. Pero es imposible._

 _Hoy mi mamá tuvo otra de sus sicóticas conversaciones francas conmigo. Me dijo que Alec va a proponerme matrimonio esta noche y yo tengo que decirle que sí. Cuando le dije que ni en sueños, me dejó caer una bomba._

 _Como si no fuera lo bastante malo que amenazara con hacer que arrestaran a Edward, ahora está amenazando a papá… y no puedo soportar la idea de que él también salga lastimado._

 _Dijo que el dinero de papá está invertido en fondos y que Royce tiene el poder. Dijo que papá tomó unas horribles decisiones financieras y vamos a quedar arruinados; papá podría acabar en la cárcel por el resto de su vida por actividades ilegales. Dijo que la única forma de garantizar la seguridad de papá, que no acabe en la cárcel y que todavía se nos permita tener acceso al dinero, es unir a nuestras dos familias para siempre, y que yo soy la clave para hacer que ocurra._

 _Dijo cosas horribles sobre papá y cómo era de estúpido y descuidado y que ahora nosotras teníamos que solucionar su lío. También admitió que se acuesta con Royce, pero solo para cuidar del dinero y asegurarse que papá permanezca a salvo. Finalmente, si no le digo que sí a Alec, Royce va a dejar que papá sufra las consecuencias y todo será mi culpa. Mi mamá me está controlando con eso, junto con las fotos de Edward y yo juntos. No puedo decirle nada a mí papá, solo tengo que seguir con esta farsa de relación y casarme con un miembro de la familia King para asegurar el dinero y el poder que ellos tienen y que pueden restaurar a mi familia. Si no acepto, o digo que es injusto, mi mamá me juró que Edward será arrestado._

 _El truco de todo esto es que mi mamá dijo que solo tengo que estar casada por un año antes que el dinero vuelva a estar accesible, y las finanzas de nuestra familia, y más importante papi, estarán fuera de peligro._

 _No sé qué más hacer. No puedo permitir que papá salga lastimado, que vaya a la cárcel… ¡ugh! ¡Y Edward! Mi corazón se está rompiendo porque no puedo ir con él y contarle toda esta mierda que está ocurriendo. No sé si él podría ayudar, pero todo parece tan escandaloso, que siento que estoy viviendo una telenovela._

 _Un año. Un año completo sin Edward. Sin hablarle, abrazarlo, besarlo. Nunca lo entendería. Nunca esperaría. Los tipos como Edward no son de los que solo se quedan sin hacer nada y dejan que el mundo continúe sin ellos. Se levantan y siguen adelante._

 _Mi mamá me tiene vigilada. No puedo contactar a Edward. Yo solo… tengo que dejarlo ir._

 _Nunca voy a poder celebrar de nuevo mi cumpleaños. No sé si alguna vez vuelva a ser feliz. Por años he luchado por descubrir quién soy yo. Siendo una persona horrible con la mayoría de a mi alrededor, tratando de actuar como si estuviera por encima de todo, cuando sé que así no soy yo. Solo quiero el amor que sentí con Edward hace años. Esa era la verdadera yo. Era feliz. No deseaba nada porque mi corazón tenía todo lo que podía._

 _Me siento como si alguien hubiese tomado un cuchillo y abierto mi vena. Pierdo sangre lentamente, imagino que con el tiempo… tiempo en esta vida de falsedad… tiempo lejos de Edward, la sangre seguirá drenándose hasta que no quede nada que mi corazón pueda bombear. Dejará de latir, y seré una carcasa de persona… apenas respirando, ni siquiera sobreviviendo. Solo… existiendo._

 _Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar. Esperar y desear y suplicar por todo lo sagrado que de alguna forma, después de un año de matrimonio con Alec, pueda irme sabiendo que papá está a salvo y esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para encontrar a Edward. Para encontrar la razón por la que late mi corazón._

"Oh, Dios mío. Que mujer tan horrible era. Juro que si no estuviera muerta, probablemente la estrangularía en este momento," Bella lloriquea, limpiando nuevas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Solo me quedo callado aunque estoy gritando por dentro. El dolor y la frustración hacen que sienta arder mis entrañas.

¡Hija. De. PERRA!

Podríamos haber estado juntos. ¡Bella me AMABA! ¡Me DESEABA! Sin embargo, todo este tiempo lo he pasado sin saber lo que realmente ocurrió… pensando que ella era el demonio encarnado por su cruel actitud, y su flagrante desprecio de mis sentimientos, sobre todo la noche que la vi en el club.

Y ahora me entero que solo estaba protegiéndome.

" **¡MALDITA SEA!"** Grito hacia el techo, provocando que Bella se sobresalte en mi regazo por mi arrebato.

Esta mujer iba a tratar de hacer que me arrestaran. Forzó a su hija a un matrimonio sin amor con una víbora que la estaba engañando en ese entonces y probablemente lo haría hasta el día que muriera… y todo fue por dinero y poder.

Y el hecho de que la señora Swan amenazara a Bella diciendo que si le contaba al señor Swan, yo sería el que pagara el precio. Esta mujer estaba demente.

Todo ese tiempo. _Todo_ ese puto tiempo desperdiciado. Siento como si mi corazón se rompiera otra vez.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. Lo que debes estar pensando y sintiendo en este momento. Yo solo…" Arroja sus brazos a mi alrededor y entierra su rostro en mi cuello mientras trata de respirar para calmarse, forzándome a hacer lo mismo. "Ya no puedo seguir leyendo. Hoy no, de todos modos."

Después de un minuto para recuperarme, me encuentro frotando su pierna, pasando mi otra mano por su espalda… tratando de relajarla… y a mí.

"Déjame hacerte olvidar, Edward. Por favor…"

Empieza a besar mi cuello y permito que mi mano en su muslo se deslicé hasta su cadera.

"Ven aquí," digo con voz ronca y acerco sus labios a los míos, mi lengua entrando en su boca.

Bella se aleja de mi abrazo y baja sus diminutos pantalones cortos de dormir por sus largas y delgadas piernas.

"Dime que soy tuya. Muéstrame que no se suponía que estuviera con alguien más," me suplica.

No puedo negar que escuchar los últimos párrafos de su diario fue exasperante. El poder que estaba ejerciendo la mamá de Bella. Era despiadada… no le importó a quién lastimaba, menos a Bella. Obligar a su hija, todo en nombre del poder y el dinero.

La ira que me recorre me hace bajar rápidamente los pantalones de chándal por mis piernas. Vuelvo a caer en el sofá y agarro sus hombros para llevarla conmigo. Está sentada en mi regazo dándome la espalda mientras ataco su cuello con bruscos besos y tocando sus senos a través de su camiseta.

"¡Ahhh!" Grita, "Sí. ¡Muéstrame!" Jadea mientras continúo prodigándola con húmedos besos con la boca abierta y mordiscos mientras tiro de sus pezones y dejo que mis dedos bajen hacia su coño donde los paso para tantear el terreno y descubro que está resbaladiza y lista para mí.

" _Nnngh_ , Bella. Eres mía, ¿me escuchas?" Le quito abruptamente su camiseta, levanto su cuerpo para posicionar mi polla debajo, y ella baja de golpe sobre mí, forzándonos a gruñir al unísono.

"¡Sí! Tuya… solo tuyaaaaa." Estoy viendo el delicioso trasero de Bella elevarse y caer, mi polla desapareciendo dentro de ella y brillar con la mezcla de nuestra humedad cada vez que sube, solo esperando a que la vuelva a penetrar.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella." Me obligo a gruñir las palabras, aunque apenas tengo el suficiente aliento para hacerlo. Sus paredes se ciñen y tiran de mí, creando la fricción más fantástica. Beso su columna… miro a su espalda, en asombro por los sentimientos que ella despierta dentro de mí y llevo mis manos hacia el frente para tirar de nuevo de sus pezones.

Ahora ella rebota y gira cada vez más rápido, con mis manos sujetando firmemente sus caderas una vez más, guiándonos hacia el clímax.

"¡Sí… joder! ¡Edward! ¡Sííííí!" Puedo sentir que empiezan sus espasmos alrededor de mi polla y rápidamente encuentro su clítoris con mis dedos y empiezo a frotar furiosamente, incitando su liberación justo cuando la mía empieza también a acercarse.

"Eso es, Bella. Nena… Dios, te ves jodidamente increíble en mi regazo… tómalo… tómalo todo." Gimo y me derramo dentro de ella, sus exquisitas caderas todavía se balancean y suben y bajan.

Una vez que se detiene, la atraigo a mi pecho, los dos recargándonos en el sofá. Nuestros pechos se elevan y descienden, exhaustos. Beso sus labios, su cuello y su mejilla mientras ronronea, contenta.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto, medio bromeando y medio serio.

Se ríe sin humor. "De hecho, sí. Necesitaba que… no sé… me reclamaras o algo así. Para saber que tú eres el único que ha contado… sin importar quién se interpusiera entre nosotros… ¿tiene eso sentido?"

Asiento, aunque no puede verme. "Lo tiene, y para ser honesto, yo también lo estaba sintiendo. Tenía este loco impulso por probar que eras mía y que yo soy tuyo, y que sin importar que el universo tratara de mantenernos separados… falló. Y aquí estamos." Enfatizo mi comentario cavernícola con un beso en su cuello mientras ella repite, "Aquí estamos."

"Ven a nadar conmigo." Dice, poniéndose de pie. "Solo nosotros… sin trajes, sin diario, solo los dos y mi enorme y maravilloso patio trasero. ¿Qué dices?"

Sonrío al escuchar su demanda.

"Solo nosotros" suena perfecto. No tenemos que estar en las casa de mis padres por varias horas. Necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas después de enterarnos de la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió todos esos años atrás.

Necesito a mi chica y ella me necesita.

Guio mi mano hacia la suya extendida. "Muéstrame el camino, nena."

* * *

 _ **Pues ahí lo tienen, ¡al fin! Y no se peleen por darle su merecido a Renee, hagan una fila, ordenadas, que a todas le tocará su turno. ¡Qué mujer tan horrible! Amenazar de esa forma a su hija y condenarla a un matrimonio sin amor, todo por dinero y poder, y pensar que hay mujeres así, ¡ugh! En fin, al fin sabemos por qué Edward actuó de esa forma cuando la vio, ella le rompió el corazón y no solo fue por lo mal que lo trató después de ese montaje que hizo él, sino porque ella se disculpó, hizo que volviera a creer en ella, hizo el amor con él y después, aparentemente, lo dejó por Alec. Edward tenía razones más que suficientes para actuar como lo hizo, ¿no creen? Aunque ahora, se da de topes porque ya sabe la verdad, que Bella lo hizo solo para protegerlo de la verdadera malvada del cuento, Renee. ¿Pero será cierto todo lo que Renee le contó a Bella? Bueno, supongo que todavía quedan algunas dudas por resolver. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Renee? Como siempre, saben que me gusta saber su opinión, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y por favor, dejen su review. Recuerden que sus reviews nos alientan a continuar haciendo esto para su diversión y anima a más autoras a dar su permiso para traducción. Además de que marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias. Ya pasaron las vacaciones, así que ahora hay que entrar en acción ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jeimmy, Brillo de Estrellas, bbluelilas, paupau1, Laliscg, Mel. ACS, miop, Jade HSos, Smedina, dushakis, Melany, Clau, ludwikacullen, jupy, PRISOL, freedom2604, lagie, kaja0507, YessyVL13, Nadiia16, Adriu, rjnavajas, Esal, indii93, cary, Techu, Tecupi, Vrigny, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, injoa, Rosy Canul, EriCastelo, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, glow0718, Marie Sellory, Maryluna, Mafer, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, JessMel, Pili, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Amy Lee, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, cavendano13, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen, monze urie, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	32. Las luces te guiarán a casa

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Treinta y uno~**

 **BPOV**

"Sabes que no tenías que hacer eso." Edward me regaña bromeando, mirando el fragante y colorido ramo de flores que he traído para su madre.

"Bueno, ella nos dijo tres veces, o a ti, que no había nada con lo que pudiéramos contribuir… y no iba a entrar a la casa de tus padres con las manos vacías. ¡Recuerdo que Anna me enseñó la etiqueta del invitado cuando era una jovencita!" Me rio y él sonríe, pellizcando mi costado mientras subimos los escalones del porche delantero de la hermosa casa de playa de sus padres.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegamos!" Edward grita, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Sostiene mi mano desde que dejamos mi casa, soltándola solo para entrar y salir del coche. Él es como mi mantita a la que no quiero renunciar. Algo de lo que me encariñé cuando me lo presentaron por primera vez, y ahora no puedo imaginar que alguna vez lo quiera fuera de mi vista, mucho menos de mi alcance.

Hemos estado como siameses todo el día desde esta mañana que el diario reveló toda la mierda y cosas fuera de control. Pasamos tiempo en la piscina, conmigo envuelta en torno a él como un tití enano aferrándose a su padre. Nos besamos, nos abrazamos, nos recostamos juntos en mi tumbona doble con solo una toalla cubriendo nuestras caderas, en caso de que un visitante inesperado se presentara y nos encontrara haciendo nuestra mejor personificación de Adán y Eva. De hecho, pasamos todo el tiempo desnudos, hasta hace unos veinte minutos cuando tomamos una ducha rápida y nos vestimos para venir a cenar.

"¡Aquí, cielo!"

Escuchamos a su mamá gritar en respuesta cuando damos vuelta en la esquina para entrar a la cocina donde sacaba un asado londinense del horno.

"Mmmmm, vaca muerta," Edward ronronea, olisqueando el platillo horneado.

Suelto unas risitas y él me menea sus cejas, complacido que me gustara su ridículo comentario.

Su madre se endereza y sonríe, con sus ojos brillantes.

"¡Hola, hijo!" El señor Cullen entra desde la terraza y atrae a Edward en un cariñoso abrazo paternal al mismo tiempo que intercambian palmadas en la espalda.

"Papá, mamá… ella es Bella, Isabella King." Edward anuncia orgulloso, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi cintura y besándome en la sien.

"Bella… mis padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen."

"¡Hola!" Su mamá le da un beso en la mejilla a Edward alegremente y luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Bella. Es maravilloso conocerte finalmente. Bienvenida." Se acerca y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, que estoy más que dispuesta a aceptar y devolver. "Estamos emocionados de que estés aquí con nosotros," susurra y me guiña un ojo al apartarse de mí, con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bienvenida, Bella. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir esta noche." Carlisle besa mi mejilla y aprieta mi hombro.

Esme empieza a decir. "Bien, ustedes chicos, tomen todo esto y colóquenlo en la mesa de la terraza." Señala un montón de platos, vasos, servilletas de lino, cubiertos y una canasta de pan. "La cena está casi lista. Tengo que dejar reposar la carne por unos minutos antes de rebanarla."

"¿Puedo ayudarla con algo, señora Cullen?" Me ofrezco, dando un paso al frente.

"Oh, qué dulce," dice mirando alrededor, "pero en realidad, no hay nada que hacer. Además, eres una invitada esta noche. Ahora, la próxima vez que vengas, ¡te pondré a trabajar!" Añade guiñándome un ojo y meneando un dedo. "Pero _puedes_ hacerme compañía."

Sonrío al escuchar su petición. Por alguna razón, no estoy para nada nerviosa. Me siento cómoda aquí. Ella y el señor Cullen hicieron que me relajara en los primeros dos minutos de estar en su casa. Veo de dónde heredaron Edward y James su encanto. Es evidente por la conducta de sus padres.

"Aunque si voy a pedirte que me llames Esme. Señora Cullen suena muy formal, y tengo el presentimiento que vamos a ser buenas amigas, al menos." Otro guiño, otra sonrisa y felizmente podría caer en un coma diabético. Ella es muy dulce. No sé si lo merezco.

Espero que sí. Espero tener la oportunidad de probar que lo merezco.

"Bella, quiero ser honesta contigo y decirte que Edward me dijo quién eres," habla con voz suave mientras arroja los coloridos ingredientes en el tazón de la ensalada de pasta. "Hace años no sabía mucho, solo que había una chica que tenía el corazón de mi hijo en sus manos y que no funcionó muy bien. Por supuesto, como mamá, me entristeció y frustró que alguien lastimara a mi hijo. Pero… las cosas pasan, muchachos son muchachos y el amor joven no siempre encuentra su camino. En ese entonces él no lo habló abiertamente, por lo que su padre y yo nunca lo mencionamos. No fue sino hasta solo hace unas semanas que Edward nos confió que tú eras la misma chica. Espero que no te moleste, pero él nos explicó lo que le pasó a tu familia… y cariño, lamento mucho que hayas experimentado una pérdida tan trágica."

Asiento con una sonrisa reflexiva, agradeciendo sus palabras cuidadosamente elegidas.

"Sé que acabamos de conocernos, y disculpa si estoy siendo muy atrevida y presuntuosa pero como mamá, estoy aquí… y puedo estar aquí para ti… de una forma maternal… si alguna vez me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería decir eso, para que sepas qué pienso. Carlisle y yo estamos completamente de acuerdo. Lo que ocurrió hace años fue entonces, esto es ahora. Esto es lo que cuenta, ¿está bien?"

Las lágrimas arden en mis ojos mientras intento mantener mis emociones a raya. Edward y su papá eligen ese momento para entrar y tomar la siguiente ronda de comida para llevar a la mesa. Él cruza el suelo inmediatamente hacia mí cuando ve que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

"Oye, oye, oye… ¿qué está pasando?" Sus manos están en mis antebrazos y dobla sus rodillas para quedar al nivel de mis ojos.

Sacudo mi cabeza con una suave sonrisa y limpió mis ojos antes de empezar a llorar.

"¡ **Maa-maá**! ¿Qué le dijiste?" Grita por encima de mi hombro.

"Esme…"

"Nada." Agito mis manos en el aire, defendiéndola. "Está bien… ella me dijo cosas hermosas y perfectas. Solo soy un desastre. No se requiere de mucho estos días para llevarme al límite, lo sabes," respondo cuando me atrae a su pecho, envolviendo firmemente mi espalda baja con sus brazos.

Mmmm, él huele divino. A confort y la colonia 'Romance' de Ralph Lauren; provocando que de verdad se me doblen las rodillas. Su aroma me ha embriagado desde que empecé a trabajar con él. En ese entonces, no podía hacer nada con mi lujuria no correspondida… ¡ahora puedo arrojarlo contra la pared y chupar su labio inferior siempre que lo desee! Me gusta mucho mejor de esa forma.

Sin embargo, ahora me controlaré, con eso de que desde hace solo diez minutos conozco a sus padres.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" El padre de Edward pregunta.

"Estoy bien, gracias, señor Cullen. Solo un poco más llorona de lo normal."

"Ah, ah, ah… por favor, llámame Carlisle. Estoy seguro que Esme ya te pidió lo mismo," añade con una sonrisa que le devuelvo.

"Sí, entendido."

"¿Qué más, amor? ¿Puedo sacar los elotes?" Carlisle le pregunta a su esposa que está ocupada cortando el asado londinense en delgadas rebanadas anguladas.

"¡Oh, sí! Y Edward, saca la ensalada de tomate del refrigerador, ¿quieres?"

Finjo sorpresa cuando mi boca se abre. "¿Qué? Pensé que dijiste que no había nada que hacer," chillo, esperando la risa que recibo de los tres.

"Oye, como dije, hoy eres una invitada. ¡De aquí en adelante, te servirás tú misma!" Añade Esme con una risita.

Edward me guiña un ojo mientras cierra el refrigerador con su hombro. Me articula un "te amo" y vuelve a seguir a su papá afuera a la terraza.

Se me escapa un suspiro tembloroso. Del tipo que sueltas después de llorar con ganas y te das cuenta que, sin importar qué, todo va estar bien.

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

Casi ha pasado un mes desde nuestra primera cena en casa de los padres de Edward. Él y yo los vimos de nuevo hace dos semanas, cuando Carlisle nos invitó a todos a cenar en Plantation. Fue una encantadora comida, y aún mejor porque todos pudimos sentarnos y conversar sin tener que preocuparnos por preparar, recoger o limpiar. Es divertido que te atiendan para variar, cuando todo lo que haces todo el día, es atender a las personas.

De hecho, nos esperan nuevamente en su casa mañana por la noche para una comida familiar, esta vez incluyendo a James y Charlotte. Estoy deseando otra noche en compañía de Esme y Carlisle.

Estar con ellos simplemente es fácil. Nuestras cenas juntos no podían haber salido mejor. Ellos son unos padres amables, divertidos y sinceros… Incluso antes de que dejáramos su casa esa primera noche, sentí que los padres de Edward estaban llenando un vacío en mi corazón que nunca creí que alguna vez pudiera ser sanado.

Las miradas, las sonrisas, los abrazos en la puerta… es una amabilidad profundamente arraigada, que ya era evidente por tratar con Edward y James los últimos meses. Eso es lo que son, sin pretensiones. Solo gente buena, cariñosa y generosa.

Cuento mis bendiciones más y más cada día.

Después de leer los detalles escabrosos de cómo y por qué se disolvió nuestra relación, dejamos mi diario en un segundo plano y solo tratamos de ignorarlo por un tiempo. Los horarios ocupados en Last Call al acercarse el final del verano y orquestar la subasta con Sotheby's ocupaba casi la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre.

Honestamente, realmente estábamos agradecidos por las distracciones.

Hablando de bendiciones, estoy inundada de ellas aún más ahora que la subasta finalmente pasó. De alguna forma, el valor de todo el arte, joyería y muebles que estaban en el lote aumentaron a más de cuarenta millones de dólares.

Estaba estupefacta. No podía creer cómo los números se elevaban cada vez más. Fue fascinante y emocionante. Y la mejor parte es que las cuatro organizaciones benéficas por las que tía Didi trabajaba sin descanso: Coalición para las personas sin hogar, la Fundación William J. Clinton, El Proyecto hambruna y Primero los derechos humanos recibirían todas más de diez millones de dólares cada una como resultado.

Mi único problema ahora es que estoy viviendo en esta casa descomunal prácticamente sin ningún mueble o decoración de la que hablar. Solo le tomó a Alice un par de horas reunir cada muestra de pintura y folleto de diseño a los que pudo ponerles las manos encima antes de sentarme y ayudarme a elegir la nueva imagen de mi hogar en los días que siguieron a la subasta. Fue emocionante, pero también un poco abrumador. Cuando Alice pudo ver que me estaba cansando, me enviaba a la playa con Tristan a construir castillos de arena y ella se encargaba de las decisiones que quedaban. Confío en ella, su estilo es impecable. Sé que no tomaría una mala decisión.

"¡Uf! ¡Gastar tu dinero es un trabajo agotador!" Alice se lamenta una tarde, sentada junto a mí en la piscina. Temprano, me había eximido del arduo trabajo de elegir uno de siete diferentes tonos de color gris pardo para los zócalos de la encimera de la cocina. Necesitaba tiempo con mi sobrino; su vida no era tan complicada; así que llevé a Tristan afuera a chapotear en la parte menos profunda de la piscina, con fideos de juguete de espuma de poliestireno de color rosa neón y verde lima en sus manos.

Me rio entre dientes, "Estoy segura que sí. Confío en que no estás acondicionando mi casa con lamé de oro o pinturas escalofriantes, ¿verdad?"

"Me pasé por alto los perritos que juegan cartas, pero deberías de ver el Elvis que te compré… ¡de tamaño natural!" Añade, meneando sus cejas. Visiones de la pervertida fantasía de Alice con el Rey cruzan por mi mente.

"¡Ay de mí! Lamento haber preguntado. Solo… hazme un favor y asegúrate que la habitación con temática de jungla sea donde dormirás cuando estés de visita."

"Va a quedar perfecta, querida mía. Solo ten presente que tu casa va a ser como una puerta giratoria de repartidores con enormes paquetes llegando a todas horas de día y de noche."

"Hubo demasiadas insinuaciones sexuales en esa última declaración, Alice, tantas que podría desmayarme."

Suelta una risita al escuchar mi observación. "Lo siento, Jazz volvió al trabajo de tiempo completo… tengo que acceder a mis pensamientos _sexies_ siempre que puedo."

"¡Mami! ¡Tía Bella! ¡Vean ESTO!" Tristan se posiciona con cuidado al borde de la piscina, en alguna parte donde el declive hace la transición de poco profundo a hondo. Libera un suspiro enorme y se lanza al agua de la orilla. Un momento después, sale escupiendo a la superficie con una enorme sonrisa esperando por el elogio merecido.

"¡Oh cielo, eso fue asombroso!"

"¡Buen trabajo, peque! ¡Y esta vez lo hiciste con solo un flotador en tu brazo! Te estás haciendo muy valiente, Tristan," lo felicito.

"¡Gracias! No puedo esperar a mostrarle a tío Edward cuando llegue a casa del trabajo," anuncia emocionado después de subir los escalones posicionándose para el salto número dos.

"¡Llegará en cualquier momento, peque! Solo tuvo que pasar a la tienda a comprar tu helado favorito para el postre," le grito en respuesta.

"¿Con chispas de chocolate?" El pequeñín chilla.

"¡Puedes apostarlo!"

Tío Edward y tía Bella… _¿qué tan lindo se escucha eso?_ Me refiero a que, fuimos tío Edward y tía Bella por separado por años antes que de pronto fuéramos tío Edward y tía Bella en pareja.

Me hace sonreír y quiero reventar por la repetición constante de los viejos sueños de princesa dando vueltas en mi cabeza, cuando pienso en el increíble hombre que quiere estar junto a mí mientras continúo mi lucha contra los demonios de quién solía ser y por lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Justo en ese momento, escucho el sonido inconfundible del crujido de piedrecitas en el camino de entrada.

"¡Ooooo, creo que escucho a tío Edward, Tristan!" Alice canta desde la tumbona donde acaba de acostarse. "Bells, ¿puedes ver cómo está la bebé? Probablemente todavía está dormida, pero hoy olvidé traer conmigo el monitor."

Me levanto de la orilla de la piscina. "Claro. También voy a revisar la cena. Enviaré a Edward para saludar y que te diga cómo está la bebé."

Alice me hace un gesto con su mano para decirme que me escuchó al atravesar las puertas corredizas y subir las escaleras a la habitación de huéspedes para ver a Emerson.

Me asomo, tan silenciosa como un ratón, y la veo durmiendo profundamente boca abajo; su diminuto trasero levantado en aire. Es tan malditamente linda, que podría comérmela. Retrocedo para salir por la puerta y de pronto siento el familiar agarre de unas manos en mi cintura.

Contengo un grito ahogado al saber que no estoy en peligro; casi esperando que Edward se presentara aquí. Siempre que termina un turno toma una ducha rápida antes de bajar a relajarse por el resto de la noche.

"Eres un regalo para la vista," me susurra al oído, ciñendo aún más su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y acercando mis caderas a las suyas. Deja unos cuantos besos suaves en mi cuello, provocando que escalofríos recorran todo mi cuerpo.

Juro que la mitad de las veces no sé por qué me afeito las piernas. Cada vez que el aliento caliente y los labios de este hombre tocan mi cuello, se eriza la piel de mis piernas causando que al instante los folículos broten nuevamente. Es jodidamente irritante… pero sin duda no voy a evitar la sensación de tenerlo cerca de mí.

Toleraré los crónicos vellos incipientes en mis piernas si la causa es el constante afecto de mi _sexy_ novio.

Me giro en sus brazos y capturo sus labios con los míos, mis brazos suben por los suyos al mismo tiempo que aprieto sus bíceps y lloriqueo cuando pega mi cuerpo al suyo.

 _Bueno, holaaaaaaa…_

Su prominente erección es muy evidente a través de sus _jeans_. ¡Eso no se llevó nada de tiempo!

Todavía besándonos, lo empujo hacia atrás a la recámara principal y, tan pronto estamos dentro, cierro la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí y caigo de rodillas.

Sus ojos se abren solo por un segundo y entonces, su seductora sonrisa me incita. Mis dedos se mueven doblemente rápido desabrochando el botón y el cierre y finalmente bajo sus _jeans_ y su bóxer hasta sus rodillas.

Su enorme erección rebota frente a mi rostro mientras me vuelvo a enderezar sobre mis rodillas y humedezco mis labios. Lo escucho suspirar cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Abro mi boca y envuelvo mis labios a su alrededor, tomándolo tan profundo como puedo antes de apartarme y besar la punta. Agarro su erección con una mano y la levanto, lamiendo la parte de abajo y tragándolo otra vez.

Mi cabeza empieza a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás para crear la fricción al mismo tiempo que succiono con mis mejillas y continúo arremolinando mi lengua sobre y alrededor de su grosor.

Miro a mi hombre. Veo su cabeza hacia atrás y escucho pesados jadeos.

Lo suelto, decidiendo ser realmente atrevida y descarada con mi siguiente petición audaz.

"Folla mi boca, Edward. Vamos," es mi susurrada invitación.

Veo su cabeza caer hacia el frente. Su frente arrugada primero con incredulidad, luego por el placer, provocando que yo responda con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me vuelvo a lanzar sobre su polla.

Entrelaza sus dedos en mi cabello y empieza a entrar y salir de mi ansiosa boca. Me concentro en no vomitar, en relajar mi garganta para adaptarme a su impresionante tamaño.

Escucho sus gruñidos y siseos mientras sigue moviendo su pelvis, nunca siendo realmente rudo, pero definitivamente dirigiendo y manejando este _show_. Recordando un consejo para mamadas de las chicas, subo mi mano izquierda y agarro sus bolas, masajeándolas, rodándolas en mis dedos… y murmuro por el deseo.

Edward debió perder la concentración por un minuto porque siento que pierde el ritmo y bombea muy rápido un par de veces antes de disminuir el ritmo y gruñirme.

"Nnnnngh, Cristo Bella, yo… ahhhh, voy a correrme, nena."

Escuchar su lucha para mantener algo de compostura me excita exponencialmente. Me encanta que puedo hacer que pierda el control de esta forma. Puedo sentir mis pantaloncillos cortos de algodón saturarse cada vez más con cada nuevo jadeo y gemido que escapa de su boca.

Sigo enroscando mi lengua alrededor de su polla y acaricio con mis manos lo que no cabe en mi boca.

Sus movimientos cesan, y mi mano derecha, que ha estado plantada firmemente en el hoyuelo de su trasero, siente que se hace más profundo cuando él aprieta su trasero y el repentino chorro de su orgasmo llena mi boca.

Hago lo que puedo por tragarlo rápidamente, pero de alguna forma consigo que gotee por mi barbilla y sobre mi cuello. Aunque Edward ha dejado de moverse, todavía lo estoy exprimiendo y ahueco mis mejillas para ganar tanta succión como sea posible a fin de prolongar cada gota de su placer.

Sospecho que he tenido éxito cuando él pierde el equilibrio y tiene que apoyar contra la pared su torso resollando y resoplando, sus manos en puños sobre sus ojos. Suelto su polla aún erecta de mi boca y me estiro para alcanzar la caja de pañuelos para limpiar mi rostro y supongo mi sucia apariencia.

Una vez que he limpiado mi rostro de los rastros del orgasmo de Edward, me pongo de pie y me acerco para besar su manzana de Adán y él gime, abriendo un ojo.

Le doy mi mejor sonrisa de fierecilla y entro al baño para lavar mi rostro y hacer unas gárgaras con enjuague bucal.

Menos de un minuto después, siento sus fuertes dedos en mi cintura cuando intenta bajar los pantalones cortos de mis caderas. Miró al espejo para hacer contacto visual.

"¡Uh, uh, uh! No hay tiempo para eso. Alice y los bebés están abajo. Bueno, Tristan. Emmy está dormida en la habitación de al lado." Suspira y descansa su barbilla en mi hombro, derrotado. Como premio de consolación, agarra mis pechos por gusto. "¿Puedes aguantar por unas horas hasta después que todos se vayan a la cama?"

"Eso es algo difícil, cariño. Pero haré lo que pueda," refunfuña, con una mueca estropeando su bello rostro.

"¿Vas a tomarte una ducha?" Pregunto, secando mis manos.

Bosteza, "Sííííí," alejándose de mí y girando su cabeza, su cuello tronando, crujiendo y reventando como un tazón de Rice Krispies **(1)**.

Eso no puede ser bueno.

"Joder, estoy acabado. Si no bajo en diez minutos, es porque me ahogué en la ducha o me quedé dormido en la cama." Veo con asombro mientras su glorioso cuerpo desnudo cruza el baño y entra en la ducha.

"¡Será mejor que no se quede dormido, señor! Si lo haces, ¡voy a enviar a Tristan a que haga el George Jefferson **(2)** aquí en la cama!" Grito, tratando de proyectar mi voz por encima de los chorros que se han encendido.

"¿Quién es George Jefferson?" Gorjea.

"¡Ya sabes, George y Weezy!"

" **¡OHHH!** ¡El baile de George Jefferson! ¡Ahora sé de qué estás hablando!" Empieza a reírse en la ducha, pero su risa suena más parecida a la de 'Horshack' el niño de "Welcome Back Kotter" que he visto en las repeticiones de la televisión.

"Te amo, cariño. Eres divertidísima, ¿lo sabes?" Saca su cuerpo enjabonado por la puerta para hablarme.

Le respondo con una sonrisa. "También te amo. Te veré en un rato."

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

La mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Alice y los niños vuelven a Philly. Fue una divertida visita de cuatro días, pero conseguimos nuestros objetivos. Hemos ordenado los muebles, hemos seleccionado la pintura para cada habitación y elegido algunas chucherías aquí y allá. Básicamente ella me dejó los accesorios a mí, pero terminamos con la parte esencial y doy un suspiro de alivio.

Hoy tengo el día libre y Edward viene a casa después de la hora de la cena. Después de limpiar las recámaras donde Allie y los bebés durmieron, hago algunas compras de comida y riego las plantas en toda la casa. Considero volver a bajar al sótano para revisar unas cuantas cajas más, pero ese diario de cuero rojo ha estado arriba de mi chimenea acumulando polvo. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que leí más entradas, así que decido tomar al toro por los cuernos. Es tiempo de volver a sumergirse y conseguir algunas respuestas más. Lo hojeo y lo abro en la página donde lo dejamos.

 _Septiembre 29, 2006_

 _Nunca me sentí más terrible en mi vida. Aunque mi corazón se rompió años atrás cuando mi mamá nos forzó a Edward y a mí a romper. Eso palidece en comparación al horrible dolor que siento que me parte en dos._

 _Han pasado semanas… casi un mes desde que nos despedimos en Ocean City y todo el tiempo lo he ignorado. Es cierto que fue por su bien por no querer que lo arresten, pero eso no lo hace más fácil._

 _Vi a Edward en Denim esta noche. Nunca en un millón de años pensé que me encontraría con él en un club tan de moda para ricachones, pero ahí estaba. Solo mirándome. El tormento en sus ojos… fue inimaginable. Luego, para retorcer un poco más el cuchillo, metí la lengua en la garganta de Alec para que Edward recibiera el mensaje. 'No te me acerques, no soy tuya'. Lo he lastimado tanto, que no sé cómo nos recuperaremos, si tuviéramos la oportunidad._

 _Unos diez segundos después que perdí de vista a Edward entre la multitud, le dije a Alec que me sentía mal y quería ir a casa. Justo después que me dejó en la casa, vi mi teléfono iluminado con un nuevo mensaje de voz. Resultó ser de Edward. Ya lo he escuchado al menos una docena de veces, memorizando cada sonido que hizo y cada palabra que dijo. Solo me hace llorar con más ganas cada vez que escucho su voz rota:_

" _ **Sí, sí, déjame un mensaje. He dejado… no sé, como un ciento, ¿tal vez?**_

 _ **Como sea, soy Edward… ¿o ya te has olvidado de mí? *se sorbe la nariz***_

 _ **No te preocupes Isabella… no habrá una llamada número ciento uno.**_

 _ **Es todo. Tus acciones en el club esta noche realmente me mostraron que me remplazaste. *fuerte exhalación***_

 _ **Solo… umm… espero que tengas una buena vida, supongo. Y ten cuidado, si puedes. Yo no… no sé.**_

 _ **Joder, probablemente te estés riendo en este momento. Eso si todavía estás escuchando.**_

 _ **Siempre he sido una maldita broma para ti. *se sorbe la nariz, se aclara la garganta*… como sea.**_

 _ **Así queee, bien. Ya voy a colgar. Esta es mi última llamada. Estoy… yo…" *clic***_

 _Sofoqué mis sollozos el tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar en mi armario. Compré un móvil de prepago en Best Buy el otro día. Decidí que tenía que intentar de hacerle llegar un mensaje a Edward de alguna forma sin que mi mamá monitoreara mis facturas de teléfono o incluso rastreara las llamadas como la jodida CIA._

 _Una vez que activé el teléfono, presioné su número pero recibí una señal de ocupado. Y no la señal normal de ocupado, sino del tipo que es muy rápida que indica que marcaste un número equivocado, o que está fuera de servicio._

 _No sé cómo eso era posible. Sé que este es el número del que ha estado llamando. Voy a seguir intentando, pero si no puedo comunicarme con él en la siguiente semana, voy a conducir a la ciudad y localizarlo yo misma; no me importa el riesgo con mi madre. Tiene que haber algún tipo de directorio de campus. Solo tengo que decirle que todo esto ha sido una actuación. Una horrible, odiosa y vergonzosa actuación en la que estoy atrapada y de la que no puedo liberarme hasta después de un año de matrimonio con Alec._

 _¿Al menos Edward me escuchará? ¿_ _ **Otra vez**_ _? Ya escuchó mi lastimosa historia el mes pasado cuando le pedí que me perdonara una y otra vez. ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad de que me perdone…_ _ **otra vez**_ _?_

Suspiro dramáticamente y sacudo mi cabeza. Por supuesto que no pude contactarme con Edward más tarde esa noche o durante la siguiente semana. Él había arrojado su teléfono a la fuente del AMOR en Center City justo después de dejarme el último mensaje.

Qué apropiado.

Llamarme por última vez y luego silenciar nuestra única forma de comunicación en una fuente que está dedicada al amor.

John Hughes no podía haber escrito un mejor guion.

 _Octubre 7, 2006_

 _Acabo de regresar del campus de Penn. El sindicato de estudiantes no me facilitó nada más que el número de teléfono de Edward. Tampoco me dieron su dirección. Usé los teléfonos del campus para llamarlo y no conseguí nada más que constantes timbrazos hasta que contestó la robótica voz del correo. No tengo idea a quién estoy llamando. Podría ser número equivocado, por lo que sé._

 _Me duele la cabeza. Me duele el corazón._

 _No sé si alguna vez lo localice y él solo va a seguir odiándome._

Pongo el diario a un lado y me froto el rostro con mis manos.

Necesito una jodida bebida para soportar este drama.

 _Noviembre 23, 2006 ~Día de Acción de Gracias~`_

 _Hoy no tengo nada de qué estar agradecida. Excepto que mi papá todavía parece a salvo de cualquier chantaje financiero. Está completamente ajeno a mi horrible actitud. Supongo que no me ve muy diferente a como he sido siempre. Mi mamá anunció que la fecha de mi boda está decidida. Diciembre 24 del 2007. En la víspera de Navidad._

 _Formidable._

 _Otro día de fiesta arruinado para siempre. No solo consideraré mi cumpleaños como el día que nunca fue, sino que estaré de luto en Navidad sabiendo que es el día que oficialmente le di la espalda a Edward para casarme con Alec._

 _Me importaban una mierda los planes. La amiga de la infancia de Alec va a ser mi dama de honor, porque no tengo ninguna maldita amiga que quiero me vea pasar por esta mierda. Como sea, ella y mi mamá ya son las mejores amigas y están haciendo todas las citas y arreglos necesarios. Como dije, me importa una mierda. Solo háganme caminar hacia el jodido altar y llévenme en dirección al novio._

 _Me presentaré y diré "Acepto" por mi papá y Edward. Qué jodidamente irónico. Casarme con alguien que apenas puedo soportar por el bien de los dos hombres que amo más en el mundo. Lo haré para mantenerlos a salvo, para evitar que mi mamá y Royce sigan adelante con sus reprensibles planes. Aunque puede que ellos no entiendan mis razones ahora… y probablemente nunca lo hagan… a estas alturas es mi única opción._

Termino mi copa de vino y agarro la botella para servirme otra. Dando vuelta a la página, me doy cuenta que llegado a la última entrada.

 _Diciembre 23, 2007_

 _Acabo de llegar a casa de la ciudad. Estaba obligada y determinada a encontrarlo. He estado en Penn al menos una media docena de veces este último año buscando información de Edward._

 _Nadie parece saber quién es, excepto que hoy mi acecho dio frutos… en cierto modo. Me senté en una banca cerca de Houston Hall, el sindicato de estudiantes, la mayor parte del día. El campus está prácticamente evacuado por las vacaciones de invierno, pero este edificio todavía tiene gente entrado y saliendo. Sucede que escucho a alguien gritar el apellido, "CULLEN" y giré mi cabeza a tiempo para ver a Edward atravesando las puertas, tomando la mano de una rubia y riendo. Se veía tan feliz, tan despreocupado._

 _Esperé más de un año para tener la oportunidad de explicarle, pero al verlo así hoy… pensé, ¿para qué molestarme? Él se ve feliz. Se ve a salvo._

 _Ya no tengo por qué venir._

 _No se merece esa distracción, no cuando las cosas parecen bastante bien para él desde donde estoy._

 _Mañana me voy a casar. Ya ni siquiera debería molestarme en escribir. Tal vez en un año, después de mi divorcio, considere escribir nuevamente._

 _A estas alturas, solo tengo que parar, cerrar el diario e irme. Son demasiados recuerdos los que llenan estas páginas._

Estoy en el sofá, masajeando mis sienes. Eso es todo. Al día siguiente me casé. Una ceremonia de boda, una recepción y luego un viaje en coche que cambió todas nuestras vidas para siempre.

Las respuestas terminan aquí. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada; la otra parte aún desea más información a la vuelta de la esquina… en la siguiente página, pero eso fue todo lo que ella escribió… literalmente.

"Hola."

La voz de Edward me sobresalta. Debo haber estado realmente perdida, que no lo escuché entrar en la casa.

"Hola." Intento darle una media sonrisa, su reacción indica que claramente no lo logré.

Ve mi diario en la mesita de café y se sienta junto a mí, agarrando mis piernas y subiéndolas a su regazo. Tomando mi pie izquierdo, empieza a masajearlo.

Oh el dulce y misericordioso paraíso.

"¿Cuál es la historia, chica hermosa?"

"La historia terminó. Acabo de leer los últimos capítulos."

"¿Oh, sí?" Hace una pausa, "¿Encontraste algo esclarecedor?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "Solo que traté de devolverte la llamada esa noche que me viste en ese club en Philly, y por supuesto, no pude comunicarme porque tu teléfono estaba en el fondo de la fuente."

Edward deja de masajearme, sus ojos penetrando en los míos asimilando mis palabras. Unos segundos después, su cabeza cae hacia atrás al sofá. Noto que se ensanchan las aletas de su nariz, aprieta su mandíbula y sé lo que debe estar pasando por su mente.

"Oye. No empieces a culparte, ¿de acuerdo? No tenías idea que intentaría contactarte. Te había ignorado por semanas. Creo que tu reacción estuvo dentro de lo razonable por las circunstancias como las conocías."

Se queda callado y continúo. "Al parecer, traté de encontrarte en Philly durante el siguiente año. Dice que fui varias veces al campus de Penn a buscarte sin resultado. Hasta que un día… te encontré."

Su cabeza se levanta de golpe, su expresión confundida y algo sorprendida.

"¿ **QUÉ**? Nunca te vi, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué dice ahí?" Pregunta frenéticamente.

"Al parecer te aceché hasta que finalmente tuve éxito. ¿Estás listo para saber la fecha en que te vi?"

Traga con fuerza, esperando a que dé el golpe.

"El veintitrés de diciembre. El día-"

"… antes de que te casaras," termina de decir con un tono sombrío. Luego añade "hijo de puta" por si acaso.

Busca a tientas mi mano y una vez que hacemos contacto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Aún está viendo la rotación de las aspas del ventilador de techo, pero necesita la conexión. Yo también la necesito.

"¿Te arrepentiste, entonces? ¿Dice qué pasó cuando me viste?"

"Solo que venías saliendo del sindicato de estudiantes y que ibas tomado de la mano de una rubia. Parecías ser feliz y… bueno… que me habías olvidado. Supongo que un momento de altruista claridad se apoderó de mí y simplemente me fui."

Lo escucho murmurar algo bajo su aliento parecido a, "… nunca te olvidé, Bella." Aunque es un dulce sentimiento… y muy posiblemente cierto, aún me pone triste.

"¿Rubia?" Interrumpe mis pensamientos melancólicos, "Oh cielos… ¡María!" Jadea, su memoria funcionando, "la compañera de laboratorio de Jasper. Salimos unos meses ese invierno… ahora lo recuerdo."

Su pulgar frota el dorso de mi mano… calmándome, calmándolo. Gira su rostro hacia el mío con una mirada arrepentida, sus labios fijos en una línea adusta.

"Lo siento," dice, apenas más alto que un susurro, "de haber sabido que estabas ahí…" Su voz se apaga volviendo a mirar hacia el techo.

"Habría sido desagradable e innecesario. Después de todo lo que te había hecho pasar… no puedo imaginar que me dieras una bienvenida muy cálida, ¿sabes?"

Vuelve a tragar con fuerza, asintiendo ligeramente. "Sí, tal vez tienes razón." Su voz se quiebra un poco mientras lo dice.

"Oye." Tiro de su mano y se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí. "Vamos a la cama. Te necesito… nos necesito."

Subimos las escaleras y nos desvestimos el uno al otro lentamente. No se requiere de mucha persuasión hasta que esté lo bastante resbaladiza para que entre en mí.

Envuelvo mi cuerpo en torno al suyo mientras nos sentamos en medio de la cama. Me meso sobre él al mismo tiempo que él empuja hacia arriba, tragando los jadeos y gemidos del otro.

Susurros de amor ahogan la idea del tiempo perdido y arrepentimiento por el pasado.

Conectamos de la mejor forma y nos derrumbamos en los brazos del otro antes de colapsar, sudorosos, agotados y más seguros de nuestro amor que nunca antes.

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

"¿Rojo o blanco?" Edward sostiene dos botellas ofreciendo una opción a nuestros invitados a cenar.

"Rojo, por favor."

"Rojo para mí, ¿Al?"

"Blanco, gracias."

"¿Rose?" Edward ofrece.

"Umm, solo voy a beber agua, gracias."

Como si alguien dejara que la aguja se arrastrara por el viejo disco de vinil. Seis cabezas se giraron de golpe hacia Rose que rechazó un copa de vino probablemente por primera vez en su vida.

Abre sus ojos, con sus cejas elevadas lista para desafiar al público.

" _Rosalie_ ," Alice empieza a decir, "¿Tienes algo que te gustaría compartir con la clase?"

Veo la sonrisa de Emmett por detrás de su botella de Rolling Rock.

"Bueno, pensé que podría ser inteligente dejar de beber por un tiempo."

Entrecierro mis ojos y empiezo a decir. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Cuánto va a durar esta prohibición autoimpuesta?"

Ella suspira y rueda los ojos pero entonces no puede contener la reluciente sonrisa.

Lo sé antes de que lo diga.

"Unos siete meses o algo así, un par de semanas más, un par de semanas menos."

Nuestros gritos estallaron con aplausos, silbidos, abrazos y palmadas en la espalda.

Rose y Emmett van a ser padres. No podría estar más emocionada. Voy a ser tía por tercera vez.

El teléfono suena en la cocina y Edward se disculpa dejando el regocijo en el comedor para contestar.

"Dame, yo terminaré de servir." James se encarga alegremente por su hermano. Sonrío y asiento, dándole a Emmett un abrazo mientras las lágrimas de alegría se acumulan en las esquinas de mis ojos.

Cuando escucho a Edward contestar la llamada, entro a la cocina.

"Sí, ella está aquí. ¿Puedo preguntar quién la llama?"

Lo miro inquisitivamente y articulo, "¿Quién es?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos, responde, "Uh, está bien. Espere un segundo."

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto, en voz baja.

"Del hospital Bellevue. Una enfermera quiere hablar contigo." Me da el teléfono encogiéndose de hombros y dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, soy Bella."

"Hola, señorita King. Soy Shelley Cartwright, soy una enfermera de enfermos terminales en el hospital Bellevue en la ciudad de Nueva York."

Asiento, "Está bien. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?"

Edward cruza sus brazos y se recarga contra la isla de la cocina.

"Tenemos un paciente que está preguntando por usted. Dice que usted es su pariente más cercano."

No puedo imaginar que la haya escuchado correctamente. "¿Disculpe?" Sacudo mi cabeza. "¿Su pariente más cercano?"

"Sí, señorita. De un señor Royce King. Dice que usted es su nuera. Acaba de ser admitido en nuestro hospicio hace unas horas y no le queda mucho tiempo, para ser muy honesta, señorita. El señor King insistió en que llamáramos; está desesperado por que venga a verlo."

* * *

 **(1) Cereal de arroz inflado.**

 **(2) George Jefferson es un personaje de una serie cómica estadounidense llamada Los Jefferson, y en uno de los capítulos hace un baile cómico que se hizo icónico. Como el famoso baile de Cartlon del Príncipe del Rap.**

* * *

 _ **Ahora sí la busca y dice que es su nuera, ¿y cuando Bella estuvo en coma? ¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Todos los años que han transcurrido desde entonces? ¿Cuándo murió el último familiar que le quedaba? ¿Será que Bella vaya a verlo, y qué le dirá él? Uy, sin duda el siguiente capítulo va a estar muy interesante. Y estos pobres que siguen descubriendo la jugadas que les hizo el destino, hubo oportunidades de que se encontraran y volvieran a hablar, pero todo jugó en su contra. Al menos ahora parece ser su tiempo, al fin podrán estar juntos y ser felices. El diario ya no tiene nada que dar, ¿pero será que esa reunión con King, si es que se da, conteste más preguntas? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, porque me tomé unas vacaciones y por algunos otros inconvenientes no había podido actualizar, pero volvemos a la acción y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció el capítulo y poder subir pronto el próximo. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jeimmy, Nayeli, patymdn, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, dushakis, jupy, Smedina, Jeniferserena, katherinehernandez3316, Laliscg, alejandra1987, glow0418, Mss1-cullen-swan, YessyVL13, paupau1, Gabriela Cullen, MariePrewettMellark, nydiac10, bbluelilas, Tecupi, miop, natuchis2011b, cary, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vrigny, ludwikacullen, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, Say's, JessMel, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Lizdayanna, PRISOL, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Melany, rjnavajas, injoa, lauritacullenswan, Amy Lee, Rosy Canul, Lady Grigori, Techu, Manligrez, Maryluna, Yoliki, lagie, Pili, Mafer, ELIZABETH, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, tulgarita, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	33. Ahí va una luchadora

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Treinta y dos~**

 **BPOV**

Estoy sentada a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor. Edward ha acercado una silla junto a la mía, y tiene su mano sobre la mía. Acabo de pasar los últimos cinco minutos explicando lo que ocurrió durante mi llamada con la enfermera del hospicio.

Me siento dividida y necesito escuchar a mis amigos. Nunca antes me han decepcionado, sé que todos me ayudarán a resolver esto y rápido. Al parecer, a Royce no le queda mucho tiempo como para titubear sobre la decisión de visitarlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago?" Pregunto al mar de rostros. Todos ellos muestran diferentes grados de incredulidad e ira… una reacción similar a la que tendrían si me orinara en sus hojuelas de maíz.

"Tienes que estarme jodiendo. Él no se merece nada de ti, Bella. Mucho menos tu tiempo y energía en viajar hasta la ciudad de Nueva York para estar junto a él en su lecho de muerte."

"Emmett-"

"No Jazz, ¡A LA MIERDA!" Emmett se levanta de un salto de su silla y empieza a pasearse de un lado al otro del piso del comedor como una fiera enjaulada enloquecida. "¿Dónde demonios estaba él? ¡¿Dónde demonios estuvo en los tres meses que ella estuvo en maldita coma?!"

"Em… cariño, cálmate," susurra Rose, atónita al ver el inusitado arrebato de furia de su esposo.

Él gira su cabeza para verla, las aletas de su nariz ensanchadas; está tan enojado que no puede evitar continuar. "NOSOTROS estuvimos ahí, Jazz. ¡Tú y yo! Yo estaba ahí estirando sus brazos y piernas todos los putos días. Hablándole, deseando que despertara para que su tía pudiera encontrar algo de paz. ¡Cada día estaba junto a ella, esperando en Dios que esa hermosa chica pudiera abrir sus ojos y tuviera la capacidad mental para formar una puta palabra! ¡Yo estaba con ella! Un completo extraño, imaginando todas las cosas que quería hacer por ella para que pudiera recuperar algo de su vida. ¡Él NO tiene maldito derecho a llamarla después de todo este tiempo!"

Nunca, JAMÁS, había visto a Emmett tan visiblemente molesto. Tiene la cara roja. Múltiples venas se saltan en su cuello y su frente, y sus ojos están vidriosos como si pudiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Siempre he sabido que Emmett me amaba y me veía como una hermanita… pero nunca lo había visto tan alterado y fuera de sí en todos los años que lo conozco.

La reacción de Emmett despierta sentimientos conflictivos en mi corazón. No quiero lastimarlo, pero mi Dios, vean a esta increíble persona que he tenido a mi lado desde el momento en que mi historial médico cayó en su escritorio.

"Bella, ¿qué piensas? Quiero decir, ¿te gustaría ver a este tipo después de todo este tiempo?" James me pregunta, tranquilamente.

Me encojo de hombros y veo que los ojos de Emmett se abren y saca su barbilla con la simple idea de que estoy considerando ir a Nueva York a ver a Royce. Antes de tener un segundo para defenderme, Jasper habla otra vez.

"Emmett, lo sé. Estuvimos a cada paso del camino. Y no tengo idea qué estaba pensando King en ese entonces. No, nunca se presentó para ver a Bella, pero él también acababa de enterrar a su hijo."

"Sí, y a su mejor amigo y a su amante, ahora que conocemos toda la mierda por el diario de Bella. ¡Este tipo parecer ser la escoria de la sociedad!" Rose agrega sus dos centavos. "No se merece un minuto de su tiempo."

"Muy bien, todo el mundo, respiren," Jasper intenta calmar a la gente.

Emmett sigue furioso, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza. Sigue paseándose de un lado al otro, probablemente desgastando la suela de sus Nike.

"Oye," Edward se vuelve hacia mí, su voz calmada, "esta es tu decisión, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Estoy viendo a Emmett mientras Edward me observa. "Lo que tú quieras hacer." Ahora sujeta mis dos manos, sus pulgares masajeando mis nudillos. Me arriesgo a echarle un vistazo rápido a Alice que está viendo a su hermano.

"Emmett, vamos. No la hagas sentir más presionada de lo que ya lo está." Alice interviene, con voz baja.

"Bells, mira," Emmett empieza a decir, "tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer… yo solo… no sé… no le debes nada, ¿de acuerdo?" Deja caer su cuerpo hacia atrás en una de las sillas del comedor y se bebe lo que queda de su cerveza.

Pobre Emmett. Esto lo tomó muy desprevenido.

¡JA! Supongo que debe ponerse en la fila.

"Creo… creo que realmente quiero saber lo que él podría querer decirme." Mis amigos me dan sutiles sonrisas tranquilizadoras… algunos más que otros. "Supongo que tengo la esperanza que pueda responder más de mis preguntas. No estoy buscando tener una relación con él, eso es seguro."

Todos están callados, algunos asintiendo aquí y allá. Emmett juguetea con su servilleta, haciéndola trizas, y luego me mira.

"De acuerdo. Ya me tranquilicé… estoy listo para hablar de forma racional," me mira directamente a los ojos, su dedo índice golpeando la mesa con cada sílaba que pronuncia. "Tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras. Y te apoyaré… todos lo haremos, estoy seguro. Pero… por favor, dime que no irás sola."

"Demonios no, nunca le permitiría hacer eso," interrumpe Edward. "No es negociable."

Asiento, sin siquiera considerar remotamente la posibilidad de ir sola a ver a mi… exsuegro. Mierda. No puedo creer que esto va a pasar.

"De acuerdo. Decisión tomada. Voy a ir, Edward va a ir conmigo. Solo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Quiero decir, el hombre está muriendo… le quedan, días… tal vez solo unas horas. Por lo que sé, estará en hielo para cuando llegue a Nueva York."

Todos se quedan callados, asimilando mis palabras.

"De acuerdo, siguiente tema. Pasemos a otra cosa." Declaro casualmente, mis últimas palabras sobre el asunto.

"Sí, vamos a hablar de las cosas buenas… ¡como que tenemos un bebé en camino!" Alice aplaude, rebotando en su asiento.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste, Roe?" Pregunto mientras estiro mi mano a través de la mesa para apretar la suya por la emoción.

Emmett se ríe y sonríe, de pronto sus hoyuelos son de un kilómetro de profundidad y sé que se siente mejor ahora que hemos cambiado de tema. Ya es un padre orgulloso.

"Em y yo estábamos en el paseo marítimo en Ocean City el sábado por la noche. Comíamos palomitas de maíz con caramelo Johnson mientras jugábamos minigolf… y me sentía bien, ¿cierto?" Mira su esposo para dejarlo en claro y él asiente.

"Después de eso, nos dirigimos a Mack y Manco por pizza y solo me comí una rebanada y sentí un poco de náuseas—"

"Y **SABEN** que Rosie puede comerse casi media pizza cuando está bien y hambrienta," Emmett interviene.

"¡Lo sé!" Rose coincide. "Así que, después de una rebanada siento náuseas. ¡Y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy al otro lado del muelle de la música vomitando!" Hace una mueca cuando llega al final de su oración, probablemente al darse cuenta que este no es el mejor momento para compartir algo tan gráfico cuando estamos listos para servir una gran cena. "Lo siento, esa fue una conversación de cena realmente inapropiada," murmura, provocando que todos nos partamos de la risa.

"No te preocupes. ¡Solo llega a la parte de orinar en un palito!" Alice grita emocionada.

"¡Sí, porque ESA es una conversación apropiada para la cena!" Jasper interrumpe, riéndose entre dientes, ganándose un manotazo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por su esposa.

"¡Bueno, como sea, mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas a un kilómetro por minuto y de repente estaba convencida que estaba embarazada! Hice que Em se detuviera en la farmacia antes de que llegáramos a casa y tres minutos después de que entramos por la puerta esa noche, ¡lo sabíamos!"

Definitivamente está resplandeciendo, compartiendo su feliz relato.

Doy un suspiro de alivio mirando alrededor a todos mis amigos, escuchando con gran atención el relato que Emmett y Rosalie cuentan en conjunto. La nube de fatalidad, que descendió hace apenas quince minutos, ha volado hacia el mar, siendo remplazada por cielos más soleados y un horizonte espectacular.

"Bueno, me gustaría proponer un brindis," James se pone de pie, sosteniendo su cerveza. "Por el fantástico verano que todos hemos tenido… creo que es claro que algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder." Le guiña un ojo a Charlotte y luego se vuelve para encontrar a Edward que acaba de poner su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Todos tenemos mucho por qué estar agradecidos _y_ prepararnos felizmente. Así que, por este increíble verano y muchos más por venir, ¡feliz Día del Trabajo!"

Todos hicimos eco del "¡Salud!" y chocamos nuestros vasos.

La idea que se queda en mi mente al mirar los rostros sonrientes de la gente que amo en este mundo es: _definitivamente_ estaba destinado a ser.

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

Nuestros amigos se han ido y la cocina se ve inmaculada. Nunca te darías cuenta que acabamos de tener una fiesta por el Día del Trabajo durante las últimas once horas.

James y Edward se superaron en la cocina. Costillas a la barbacoa, pechugas de pollo, hamburguesas, perros calientes y salchicha kielbasa. Ensalada de patata con ajo y eneldo, ensalada de tomate, vegetales asados, champiñones Portobello marinados, mazorcas de maíz… fue una obscena cantidad de comida. Y luego para el postre, Charlotte hizo el más decadente pudín de banana conocido por el hombre y Rosalie hizo su fenomenal pastel de chocolate con Kahlua, aunque ella no se permitió ni una mordida. Jasper le dijo que el chorrito de licor en el pastel horneado no le haría daño al bebé, pero ella no se quiso arriesgar. Pobrecita. ¡Probablemente está preocupada porque emborracháramos al pequeño cigoto con sangría durante esa sesión de unión afectiva de chicas que tuvimos el mes pasado!

Todos terminamos en la piscina antes que terminara la noche. Salpicones de agua llevaron a luchas sobre los hombros, lo que condujo a hablar de quién podía salpicar más agua con una bola de cañón. Creerías que Emmett ganaría en esa categoría, pero de algún modo James salpicó más lejos y más alto, para desilusión de Emmett. Juró que habría una revancha el próximo verano, a lo que James accedió alegremente.

Fue un día asombroso que pasamos juntos. La última noche que todos estaríamos en el mismo lugar por un tiempo, creo. El año escolar está a punto de comenzar, lo que significa que Rosalie está sujeta a un horario de lunes a viernes trabajando con niños. Con Tristan empezando el jardín de niños la próxima semana, Alice va a estar atada a su hogar en Philly. Emmett y Jasper nunca tuvieron realmente libre su verano … solo consiguieron tomar unos días aquí y allá, aparte de esas dos semanas de vacaciones alrededor del Cuatro de Julio que Jasper tuvo libre del hospital.

Charlotte está viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, ayudando a su mamá a cuidar de su papá. También acaba de recibir un fantástico puesto en Fendi y consiguió un lujoso departamento en la parte noroeste con vista al Parque Central. James la ayudó a mudarse el pasado fin de semana. Supongo que los dos están por recorrer un montón de kilómetros en sus coches.

Cambiando las toallas de la lavadora a la secadora, escucho a Edward activando el código de la alarma para la puerta principal.

"Hola." De pronto aparece en la entrada de la lavandería, recargado en el marco de la puerta de esa forma _sexy_ que solo mi novio puede lograr.

"Hola." Me enderezo después de estar agachada. "Solo tenía que meter las toallas a la secadora antes de irnos a la cama. Esta noche fue muy divertida."

Me da esa sonrisa torcida, asintiendo, "Lo fue."

"Gracias." Envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cintura y entierro mi rostro en su pecho. "Por todo."

"De nada, pero no sé por qué me estás agradeciendo. No hay una parte en la tierra en la que preferiría estar que no sea aquí contigo, Bella." Se inclina y reclama mis labios. Después de unos besos suaves, delinea con su lengua mi labio inferior. Nuestras lenguas se enredan delicadamente mientras toma mi mandíbula con sus manos. Mis dedos danzan al subir por el largo de sus brazos y se enredan en su cabello, provocando que gima.

"Vamos. Tengo que llevarte arriba y quitarte este traje de baño mojado," susurra, mordisqueando mi lóbulo, "tienes escalofríos por todo tu cuerpo."

"Estoy… muy segura... que tú eres la raaa-ssshoon… de los… escalofríos," digo con un jadeo mientras chupa y muerde mi cuello. Baja sus manos por mis costados y bajo mi trasero, levantándome con facilidad. Me encanta cuando me carga; envolver sus caderas con mis piernas es como un reflejo.

"Arriba, chica hermosa. Te he estado viendo en bikini durante las últimas dos horas. Deja de jugar con mis emociones."

Suelto una risita en su cuello mientras sube los escalones dos a la vez y se abre paso por la puerta de la recámara principal.

Llegamos al pie de la cama y me pone de pie sobre ella. Ahora lo sobrepaso por poco menos de medio metro, dejando su boca a un nivel perfecto con mis pezones. Su rostro se lanza sobre la excusa de mini triángulo en la parte de arriba del bikini y empieza a soplar su aliento caliente a través de la tela mojada. Me está volviendo loca.

Mientras sus dedos trabajan con los cordones detrás de mi espalda, estoy haciendo lo que puedo por subir su camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Después de liberarme de la parte superior de mi bikini, se aparta para quitarse la camiseta y desabrochar sus _jeans_. Los baja solo lo suficiente para que pueda ver que no trae ropa interior, aunque no se los quita por completo.

Provocador.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que envuelve sus brazos detrás de mis rodillas y me echa hacia atrás de manera que caigo sobre la cama en un ataque de risa.

Él se ríe entre dientes al subir por mi cuerpo y atacar mi boca con la suya. Sus besos son hambrientos y necesitados, lo que ayuda porque es exactamente como me estoy sintiendo en este momento. Sujeta mis brazos con los suyos en las suaves sábanas, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos al mismo tiempo que agarro sus manos con más fuerza.

"Edward… _por favor_ ," logro suplicar cuando vuelve a bajar por mi cuerpo y empieza a desatar los costados de la parte baja de mi bikini.

Con.

Sus.

Dientes.

Sus labios y su lengua ayudan en el proceso. Mientras tanto, desliza dos dedos bajo la tela, haciendo círculos en mi empapado centro, provocándome despiadadamente pero nunca entra. Me retuerzo por el deseo y no creo poder soportar mucho más de esta exquisita agonía.

 _Unnnnngh_. Este hombre, TODO de él, seguramente será mi muerte.

Cuando los dos moños están deshechos, saca la tela por debajo de mí y separa mis muslos con urgencia. Una lamida tortuosamente lenta en mi coño y siento que mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Su aliento caliente y sus suaves labios asaltan mi caliente humedad de forma diferente a como lo ha hecho antes. Su ligera barba crea un delicioso sendero ardiente a lo largo de la piel sensible de interior de mis muslos.

"¡Oh Dios, por favor… por favor!"

Momentos antes de sentir que llego a la cima, me susurra, "No puedo resistir más."

Edward se levanta sobre sus rodillas desnudas, logra quitarse sus _jeans_ y es todo un ninja que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando lo hace. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido pero jodidamente _sexy_ , desliza un brazo debajo de mi espalda, mientras el otro se queda en mi pecho, y delicadamente me da vuelta sobre mi estómago.

Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y lo siento subir por mi espalda y descansar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Le ayudo al separar mis piernas cuando siento la punta de su polla en mi muy preparada y resbaladiza entrada. Besa y muerde suavemente mi hombro al mismo tiempo que se introduce, consiguiendo un gemido de placer de ambos.

"Oh, Dios mío," suspiro. Esta posición es una que todavía no habíamos intentado, pero se siente fabulosa. Sus estocadas son largas y deliberadas, su mejilla descansa ahora sobre la mía. Con cada estocada, chillo y gimoteo del placer por la sensación de plenitud.

Siento que su cuerpo se eleva y su frente descansa entre mis omóplatos. Nos observa, ve su polla reclamarme una y otra vez. Desearía poder tener esa vista. Debe ser malditamente seductora.

"Edward," empiezo jadear.

"Lo sé. _Maldición_ , eres jodidamente _sexy_ ," gime en respuesta. "Si pudieras ver lo que veo."

La fricción que aumenta es increíble a medida que acelera su ritmo. "Te siento, cariño. Estás justo ahí. Vamos, chica hermosa."

La mano de Edward se desliza debajo de mi pecho y tira de mi pezón, pellizcándolo y rodándolo entre sus dedos mientras sus labios y su lengua vuelven a mi cuello y me atacan de la forma más tentadora.

"OhDiosohDiosohDiosohDios," grito y mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, mi orgasmo se apodera de mí.

El sonido de nuestra piel golpeándose se hace más fuerte a medida que las caderas de Edward bombean hasta que vuelve a empujar su frente en mi hombro. Estoy apretando mis paredes internas, a sabiendas que lo vuelve loco después que se corre. Está muy sensible y prolonga aún más su placer.

Segundos más tarde se derrumba en mi espalda, respirando pesadamente y dejando perezosos besos a lo largo de mi brazo hasta que se rueda de sobre mi espalda y me toma en una perfecta posición de cuchara.

"Eso fue…"

"Sí… de verdad lo fue."

Nuestra respiración pesada se calma a medida que pasan los minutos en silencio. "Te amo, Edward," digo en la oscuridad ya que no estoy frente a él. Me sujeta con más fuerza por la cintura y sube su mano para encontrar la mía. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y me besa otra vez entre mis hombros.

"Te amo, Bella. Tanto… que algunas veces me supera."

Me doy vuelta en sus brazos para poder acercarme más a él, entrelazando nuestras piernas.

"A mí también. Este ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida. Los últimos tres meses me han dado las mayores alegrías y tristezas. Y tú has estado a mi lado… ahí conmigo, en cada una de ellas. No sé cómo pagártelo… cómo agradecerte alguna vez lo que has hecho por mí." Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y una lágrimas se escapa por el puente de mi nariz, deslizándose dentro de mi otro ojo.

"Oye," levanta mi barbilla mirándome a los ojos bajo la luz de la luna iluminando la recámara. "No necesitas pagarme, no necesitas agradecerme. Te lo dije antes, estoy exactamente dónde quiero estar, donde se supone que esté, Bella." Me besa con ternura, sus labios tirando suavemente de los míos.

"Tengo una idea," susurro, esperanzada.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cuál es?"

"Múdate conmigo. Quédate aquí conmigo. Ven a mí todas las noches."

Él bufa, con una sonrisa amplia y me besa de nuevo. Sus brazos me envuelven firmemente rodeando mi espalda cuando me pone sobre su pecho. "No hay vuelta atrás con esta oferta, amor. Si me mudo aquí, nunca lograrás que me vaya, ¿sabes?" Mi cabello cae, haciendo cosquillas en su rostro y provocando que se ría al mismo tiempo que lo mete detrás de mis orejas.

"¿Lo prometes?" Sonrío, enterrando mi rostro en la acogedora curva de su _sexy_ cuello.

"Lo prometo."

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~À~L~L~~~~~~**

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" Edward me pregunta por cuadragésima séptima vez en la última hora.

Me hace sonreír, y también me hace querer salir de un salto del coche, vomitar y volver corriendo a Long Beach Island.

Sin embargo, tal vez quiero esperar otro minuto. En este momento viajamos por el Túnel Lincoln y los túneles me dan miedo. Si la estrecha acera que corre a lo largo muestra un pizca de humedad, estoy convencida que colapsará todo y en cualquier momento estaremos nadando en el Río Hudson.

Tengo problemas.

Asiento y aprieto su mano. Me encanta que siempre toma mi mano, siempre queriendo asegurarme que está conmigo.

Es solo otro aspecto del confort interminable que Edward me proporciona. Creo que cada día me enamoro más de él. Y no puedo esperar a volver a LBI para ayudarlo a empacar sus pertenencias en la casa de sus padres y mudarlas a mi casa.

 _¡No puedo creer que voy a vivir con un chico!_ Mi adolescente interior empieza a chillar, saltando por todos lados y haciendo una porra con todo y pompones y un megáfono.

"Estoy bien. Me sentiré mejor cuando estemos ahí y por el momento, creo. Es la anticipación la que me vuelve loca en este instante."

Es su turno de asentir y besar mi mano. "Lo entiendo. Voy a estar ahí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? A menos que…" Su voz se apaga y veo que traga con fuerza.

"¿A menos que?"

Se encoje de hombros, "A menos que… a menos que quieras estar a solas con él. Escuchar lo que tiene que decir sin que yo lo escuche. Puede que diga algunas cosas…"

"Edward, no creo que pueda decir nada que no quiera que escuches tú también. Puede que mi diario no lo haya mencionado, pero es jodidamente seguro que él también tuvo algo que ver con mantenernos separados hace años. Nos debe a los dos una explicación." Enderezo mi espalda. "No es posible que pueda decir algo que me lastime o avergüence más de lo que diario ya lo hizo. Llevé la mala leche y la soberbia a un nivel completamente diferente. Cualquier cosa que él mencione no empeorará o mejorará mi opinión de quién era yo en ese entonces…"

"Bella—"

"No, en serio. No estoy tratando de actuar como una loca o denigrarme a mí misma otra vez… simplemente estoy exponiendo los hechos. Sé y acepto que ya has dejado atrás la chica que era y lo que te hice en ese entonces. Tal vez nunca lo comprenda, pero estoy más que agradecida por ello. Solo puedo imaginar la cantidad de dolor que te causé a través de los años, pero de algún modo, sigues aquí tomando mi mano. Pero en lo que concierne a Royce… no hay nada de lo que diga que me preocupe que escuches."

Sus dedos se ajustan al volante, frunce sus labios y considera cuidadosamente mi última declaración, "De acuerdo, cariño. Para lo que me necesites, estoy aquí."

Permito que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás en el asiento y la giro hacia él. "Gracias," susurro, "nuevamente… por todo."

 **~~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~~**

"Hola. Soy Bella… Isabella King. Estoy aquí para ver a Royce King… mi uhh," aclaro mi garganta de la rana toro que de pronto ha tomado residencia ahí, "suegro; **ex** suegro."

La recepcionista sonríe y agarra un registro de una bandeja clasificadora en un estante detrás de ella. "Por supuesto, señorita. Solo firme con su nombre por usted y su invitado. Aquí tiene unos pases de visitante. Por favor, devuélvalos cuando baje de nuevo."

Sonrío y le agradezco, localizando los ascensores para subir al tercer piso, el ala del hospicio.

Edward no ha dicho una palabra desde que estacionó el coche y le entregó las llaves al _valet_.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás nervioso?" Le pregunto en broma, pero también preocupada de que tal vez es demasiado para él de repente.

Sacude rápidamente su cabeza, sus cejas arrugadas hacia el centro de su frente, con sus labios algo fruncidos. "No, no… estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?"

Sonrío, bufando y poniéndome de puntillas para susurrarle al oído. "Estoy perfectamente; porque estás aquí conmigo."

Velozmente me roba un beso casto cuando las puertas se abren para permitirnos entrar.

Camino con seguridad hacia la estación de enfermeras y me presento. Una joven con un uniforme rosa nos acompaña a la primera habitación del pasillo cuya puerta está ligeramente abierta.

"Desde que llegó el domingo, ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo o leyendo. No dice mucho, pero sé que estará emocionado por verla. ¡Cuando habla, usted es su tema favorito de conversación!" La enfermera agrega alegremente, sin tener idea de la historia detrás de mi relación con su paciente.

"Gracias," le ofrezco cuando sonríe y regresa al escritorio.

Edward y yo tenemos una silenciosa conversación con nuestros ojos.

 _Estoy lista, ¿estás listo?_

 _Sip, vamos a hacerlo._

Toco en la puerta tres veces, no hay una respuesta audible por lo que empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro, Edward justo detrás de mí.

"¿Royce?" Hablo en voz baja, preocupada que esté durmiendo. Su cabeza está hacia la ventana con vista a un frondoso jardín con un sendero de ladrillo, hay bancas a lo largo del sendero. Su rostro se ve bronceado. Su cabello, alguna vez de color negro azabache, ahora tiene canas. Tiene un tubo de plástico cruza su rostro, muy probablemente proporcionándole oxígeno.

Me acerco al pie de su cama y me detengo, viendo que sus ojos están abiertos.

"Royce." Parpadea y se vuelve para mirarme.

"¿Isabella?" Asiento en respuesta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. No se merece una; de eso estoy segura.

Me sonríe. "Gracias por venir, no creí que lo hicieras. La muchacha que conocí hace años no habría venido, eso es seguro." Su voz es áspera.

"Estoy completamente segura que tú contribuiste a la personalidad de 'la muchacha que conociste'," uso comillas para enfatizar mi molestia.

Asiente. "Tienes razón. Tu madre; Gianna y yo… ninguno de nosotros se preocupó mucho por el comportamiento tuyo o de Alec o por su trato hacia otros… les dimos una vida de privilegios y no tenían límites. Supongo que la única razón por la que estás aquí ahora es porque tienes el ADN de tu padre corriendo por tus venas."

"Por eso y por el hecho que he estado rodeada de gente cariñosa, bondadosa y honesta los últimos tres años y medio desde que desperté."

"Te ves bien. ¿Cómo has estado?"

 _¿Cómo he estado?_ ¿Este tipo está bromeando?

"Royce, ¿realmente quieres hablar de cómo he estado? No te molestaste para nada en encontrarme en los años desde el accidente. No seamos estúpidos y pretendamos que alguna vez te interesaste sinceramente por mí. ¡Si alguna vez te importé, podrías haber ido a verme, haberme llamado, enviado diez dólares en una tarjeta de cumpleaños… algo!" Puedo sentir el calor subiendo lentamente por mi cuello, estoy segura que mi rostro está sonrojado por la ira y la ansiedad.

Edward, que ha estado de pie en silencio en la entrada, debe haberse movido, porque él gira rápidamente su cabeza para orientarse hacia la distracción.

"Y tú eres…" Empieza a decir y entonces llega la comprensión. "Espera… te conozco. El chico de la piscina del Flanders, ¿cierto?" Incluso años después, el tono de Royce se escucha extremadamente condescendiente.

"El chico de la cabaña, sí." Edward responde, su tono serio.

Royce se ríe entre dientes por una graciosa broma privada que solo él conoce.

"¿Y estás aquí con Isabella?" Su expresión es de incredulidad.

"Bella y yo estamos juntos, sí."

Royce se vuelve nuevamente hacia mí, con una expresión sorprendida casi impactada en su rostro.

"Tal vez nunca cambiaste, Isabella," responde. "Siempre tuviste algo por esto chico, siempre rechazando a mi Alec. ¿Estuvo este tipo a tu lado desde el momento en que te hospitalizaron después del accidente?"

" _ **¿Hospitalizada?**_ ¡Lo dices como si hubiera sido ingresada por una infección de estafilococos, Royce! ¡ESTABA LUCHANDO POR MI PUTA VIDA! ¡A diferencia de mi madre y tu hijo que estaban muertos a su llegada!" Hace una mueca por mis duras palabras, pero estoy en una racha y me importa poco si hiero sus sentimientos. "Y mi pobre padre que sufrió dos cirugías solo para morir en la mesa de operaciones con su pecho abierto. ¡Feliz maldita Navidad para todos nosotros! ¡Jesús! ¿En realidad importa cuándo me encontró Edward?" Lanzo mis brazos al aire. "¡ _ **Tú**_ no estuviste ahí, eso es malditamente seguro! Y lo siento; ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿Tu _**nuera**_? ¡ _Eso es_ lo más gracioso que he escuchado desde que desperté de los MALDITOS OCHENTA Y OCHO DÍAS QUE ESTUVE EN COMA! ¡Deberías dedicarte al espectáculo!" Mi pecho sube y baja. Nunca pierdo los estribos de esa forma. ¡Su gruñido en acusación solo me hizo perder el control!

"¿Terminaste?" Royce pregunta, con sus cejas levantadas.

"Eso depende… ¿y tú?" Controlo mi ira lo mejor que puedo.

Asiente y levanta su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, ofreciéndome asiento en la silla de respaldo alto junto a su cama. Edward se acerca también y arrastra otra silla al pie de la cama. Mi hombre quiere estar en primera fila para esto. Puedo entenderlo… desearía que hubiera un vendedor ofreciendo algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz y collares que brillan en la oscuridad, o incluso esas varitas luminosas con personajes que giran en la punta. Tristan siempre me convence de comprarle una de esas. Como sea, esas serían geniales ahora.

"No te hice venir a Nueva York para pelear. Solo quería contactar contigo. Ver la muerte a la cara es una experiencia reveladora, por decir lo menos. Me hizo cuestionar muchas de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida."

Es mi turno de levantarle una ceja. He conseguido perfeccionarlo en los últimos diez minutos. "¿Qué decisiones en particular te estás cuestionando?"

"Amaba a tu madre, Isabella. Mi vida terminó la noche que ella murió."

"Ajá. ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Te importó?" Impasible, mis respuestas son impertinentes.

"Por supuesto que sí, él era mi orgullo… pero no era mío para quedarme con él. Cuando eres padre, tienes a tus hijos bajo tus alas por una cantidad limitada de tiempo. Valoré los años que tuve con él, pero lo estaba dejando ir para que viviera su vida por su cuenta… era a tu madre a quien quería y necesitaba a mi lado por el resto de mis años."

Sacudo mi cabeza. No conozco a este hombre en lo absoluto. Tengo un vago recuerdo de quién era cuando era niña, mis interacciones diarias con él no tuvieron lugar hasta mis años de instituto, cuando empecé a salir con su hijo.

"¿Sabes Royce? Ese realmente sería un sentimiento muy lindo, si no tú no hubieras sido un hombre casado y mi madre una mujer casada. Quiero decir, tu pobre esposa… ¿no te importó ella en lo absoluto?"

Respira hondo y juguetea con el botón de llamado que cuelga del barandal a un lado de la cama.

"Por supuesto que sí. Gianna era la madre de mi hijo. Pero Alec era todo su mundo. Era una madre cariñosa que se vio consumida solo por eso, ser una madre. Ser una esposa no era importante para ella. Alec siempre fue su prioridad, y yo soy un bastardo egoísta."

"¿Tú crees?" Interrumpo, sin preocuparme para nada que en este momento me escucho odiosa. Estar en la presencia de este hombre ha despertado algo dentro de mí. No me gusta. No me siento cómoda siendo tan hostil, no es mi naturaleza… al menos… ya no más. No puedo hablar por la vieja Isabella en este momento. Ella es una extraña para mí, gracias a Dios.

"Como sea, Gianna y yo éramos buenos amigos. Si sabía o no de mi aventura con tu madre es un misterio."

"Bueno, yo lo sabía. ¡Empecé a sospechar de ustedes dos cuando tenía quince años! Imagino que una mujer con un cerebro, que me doblaba la edad, probablemente supuso que algo pasaba."

Suspira y vuelve a mirar hacia el jardín. "Quizás no pudimos ocultar nuestros sentimientos tan bien como esperábamos."

Cierro mis ojos y desvié la mirada por un minuto. Encuentro el precioso rostro de Edward devolviéndome la mirada… alentándome. Me da una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo justo antes de que me dirija de nuevo a Royce. "¿No te importó mi padre en absoluto? Quiero decir, fuiste su amigo y socio de negocios mucho antes de que iniciaras tu aventura con mi madre, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí. Charles y yo éramos muy cercanos. Me amaba como a un hermano y me aproveché de él de la más reprensible de las formas. ¿Recuerdas los viajes que solíamos hacer a las Islas Caimán?"

Sacudo mi cabeza. Este tipo está realmente retorcido. Un segundo está hablando de su maravillosa amistad con mi papá y al siguiente habla con indiferencia sobre ser infiel y mentir para mantener una aventura con mi mamá. Oh, y ahora estamos hablando sobre vacaciones familiares, supongo.

Joder, _en serio_ , está loco.

"¿No recuerdas las Islas Caimán? ¡Íbamos cada año!" Pregunta otra vez, desconcertado por mi primera respuesta.

"¡Royce, no recuerdo nada! ¡Estuve en maldito coma por tres meses! ¡Las lesiones cerebrales que sufrí provocaron que perdiera la memoria!" Grito eso último un poco fuerte. Una enfermera que pasaba se para en seco asoma la cabeza en la habitación.

"¿Todo está bien aquí, señor King?"

"Bien, sí, bien."

"Está bien, entonces." Sonríe y vuelve a salir.

Royce se vuelve una vez más hacia mí y entrecierra los ojos, considerando lo que acabo de decirle. "No entiendo." Su boca se abre y cierra unas cuantas veces antes de continuar. Claramente no sabe nada de lo que he pasado desde el accidente. "Entonces, ¿tienes algún tipo de amnesia? ¿Siquiera sabes quién soy?"

"Por supuesto que sé quién eres. Te recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña. Encontré un diario de mis años de instituto y también te menciono en todas las entradas. También he visto fotos de las veces en que mi familia estuvo en Ocean City… de modo que sí, sé quién eres. Sin embargo, recibir el domingo esa llamada, diciendo que me registrarte como tu familiar más cercano fue un poco impactante. Considerando que nunca te molestaste en localizarme aun cuando sabías que sobreviví al choque."

"Como dije antes, mi vida terminó cuando tu madre murió. Estaba triste por perder a Charles y Alec, por supuesto. Y entonces Gianna no pudo seguir con su vida después de la muerte de Alec, por lo que se quitó la vida. Fue un periodo muy doloroso… pero al final, fue la pérdida de tu madre lo que me llevó al extremo."

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación. Honestamente no sé qué más decir. Sé que quiero preguntarle sobre lo que nos hizo a Edward y a mí, pero él parece querer simplemente desahogarse. Tal vez surja el tema de nosotros.

"Bueno, ya que no recuerdas mucho, tengo que preguntar… ¿al menos recuerdas a Alec?"

Sacudo mi cabeza. "No. Desafortunadamente, o tal vez afortunadamente, no lo recuerdo en absoluto."

"¿Por qué dirías, 'Afortunadamente'?"

"Porque me estuvo engañando casi durante toda nuestra relación y posiblemente hasta el día que murió. Qué fabulosa forma de comenzar un matrimonio," digo impasible.

"Isabella, Alec te amaba. Te trataba bien. Te adoraba. Tú nunca fuiste muy afectuosa con él, y muy parecido a lo que ocurrió en mi matrimonio con Gianna, él buscó una conexión íntima en otra parte." Su voz se apaga, perdido en sus pensamientos… recordando, quizás. "No puedes elegir a quién amar."

Miro a Edward y le doy una sonrisa triste. Él se inclina hacia adelante, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entierra los dedos en sus ojos. Dios, las cosas estaban tan jodidas en aquel entonces. Hace años todo el mundo se interponía entre nosotros, pero no importó… nunca cambió lo que sentía por él. Al menos, Royce dice la verdad en eso. Realmente no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte.

"Tenía entendido que tú y…" Su voz se apaga, levantándole sus cejas a Edward, esperando que uno de nosotros le diga su nombre.

"Edward."

"Sí, tú y Edward… eran pareja en ese entonces. ¿No fue así?"

"No. Por lo que leí en mi diario, nos ordenaron romper cuando yo tenía catorce años y luego pasé los siguientes años del brazo de Alec. Hasta que un día…" Mi voz se eleva, "¡Fui chantajeada por mi madre para aceptar un compromiso!" Me siento atrevida en este momento, así que decido jugarme el todo por el todo y desafiarlo. "Al parecer, nunca habría aceptado la propuesta de Alec, pero mi madre me forzó. Dijo que tú tuviste parte en eso. ¿Eso es cierto?"

Asiente, solemnemente. "Es cierto. Le importabas a Alec, sí, pero él sabía que casarse contigo también era una decisión financiera inteligente. La unión de nuestras familias nos garantizaba una fortuna si funcionaba. Aun así, sabía que eso no iba a detener su aventura con esa chica Brooke, pero eso no me importó. Solo me preocupaba el signo de dólares."

"Eres un verdadero romántico, Royce. Déjame decirte." Pongo los ojos en blanco por su calculada insensibilidad. Pendejos infieles, todos ellos.

"Oye, una pregunta. ¿Cómo conseguiste que mi padre accediera al matrimonio cuando le informaron que tú y Alec trataron de apostarme en un juego de póker? ¡Tratando de entregarme al ganador como un premio de sexo!"

"Simplemente lo negué." Se vuelve hacia Edward y arquea sus cejas. "Alec y yo imaginamos que tú nos habías delatado. Aunque ustedes dos no se hubieran estado viendo a escondidas a espaldas de Alec, ninguno de nosotros estaba ciego. Pasaste años comiéndote a Isabella con los ojos a distancia." Dice Royce con un tono hipócrita y vuelve nuevamente hacia mí. "De cualquier modo, le explicamos a Charles que Edward habló por simples celos y que nunca comprometimos tu seguridad. Tu padre nos creyó," Royce se encogió de hombros al concluir si infame explicación, "no tenía razón para no hacerlo."

Miro a los ojos a Edward. Su mandíbula está tensa, las aletas de su nariz ensanchadas. Exhala ruidosamente y sacude su cabeza. Hasta un tonto podía ver que Edward estaba más que furioso en este momento. Si Royce no estuviera en su lecho de muerte, estoy muy segura que a estas alturas tendría una nariz rota y dos ojos morados, cortesía de mi novio encabronado.

"Charles solo vio a Alec tratarte con respeto y amor, bañándote de regalos que demandabas. Y por lo que puedo recordar, siempre mantuviste una sonrisa en tu rostro. Para tu padre, parecías estar perfectamente feliz. Era como tu madre se comportaba con él. Simplemente aceptó que eras feliz así como asumió que tu mamá era feliz en su matrimonio."

Masajeo mis sienes. Que grupo tan jodido éramos todos. Desearía haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para ser honesta con mi papá. Esto era mi culpa tanto como era suya por no reconocer mi tristeza. Él no leía las mentes, _y_ al parecer, estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas.

"El compromiso fue solo un negocio, Isabella. Estaba en terribles problemas financieros. Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por mí… por nosotros… y no pudimos pensar en otra forma de salir de ellos," declara como si nada, como si no estuviera haciendo explotar mi cabeza con ese pequeña pieza de información.

Sacudo mi cabeza, insegura de haberlo escuchado correctamente. "Espera un segundo, ESPERA un minuto… ¿ _ **TÚ**_ estabas en problemas financieros?"

"Sí."

"¿Sabías que mi madre me dijo que era mi padre el que tenía problemas de dinero? ¡Que si decía una palabra de un inminente falso matrimonio a mi papá, tú ibas a dejar que sufriera las consecuencias! ¿Lo sabías?" Se levantan los pelitos de mi nunca y de mis brazos. Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho; el calor de mi ira se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

"Sí. Renee me contó lo que te dijo. Estaba tan agobiado, que no me importó que los estuviéramos usando a ti y a Alec como peones en nuestro juego. El amor que tenías por tu padre era evidente y Renee lo sabía. Supuso que la única forma de que aceptaras casarte era convenciéndote que el medio de vida de Charlie estaba en la balanza."

Me levanto de un salto de la silla y atravieso la habitación dando pisotones hacia la puerta, respirando con fuerza y tirando de mi cabello. Esto es una mierda. No puedo creer que me hicieron creer todas esas cosas horribles sobre mi papá. ¡Él nunca hizo _**nada**_ de lo que mi madre lo acusó!

"Eres un puto bastardo enfermo, ¿lo sabías?" Edward no puede quedarse callado. No lo culpo. Básicamente me quitó las palabras de mi boca.

"Haces lo que tienes que hacer," se encoge de hombros, sin arrepentimiento. "Creé mi propio esquema Ponzi **(1)** , igual que ese personaje Madoff **(2)** , solo que logré que no me atraparan. Pude acceder al dinero que necesitaba después que tu padre murió y pagué todas las deudas. El resto de su mitad de nuestra compañía lo dejó a tu nombre en su testamento."

Tomo una respiración profunda y decido hablar con calma en lugar de gritar de nuevo como una loca. Estamos en un hospital, después de todo. "Eres **muy** malvado. Me has quitado demasiado, tú y mi madre. Me robaron una relación honesta con mi papá. Me robaron tiempo que pude haber pasado con Edward hace años. Incluso Alec y su corazón infiel no merecían el trato que recibió de ti, sin mencionar Gianna. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí? ¿Fue para limpiar tu inexistente consciencia?"

"En parte, sí," responde, en voz baja. "Quería asegurarme que supieras la verdad. También tenía que informarte que cuando muera, serás nombrada la única heredera de todo a nombre de la familia King. Es mucho dinero, Isabella. Vas a necesitar un buen abogado que pueda ayudarte a ordenarlo todo."

"No quiero tener nada que ver con tu sucio dinero, Royce. No lo necesito. No lo quiero, de ninguna manera."

"Isabella, es tu dinero. Piensa en ello como que lo robé de tu padre. Tómalo, gástalo, ahórralo, regálalo. Ya me habré muerto y no me importará," suspira. "Le debo a tu padre al menos devolver lo que tomé de él, y básicamente, de ti."

No sé qué más decirle, así que permanezco en silencio. Miro a Edward que levanta sus cejas, persuadiéndome a decir lo que haya venido a decir.

"Por si sirve de algo, Isabella—"

"No sirve una mierda."

Royce bufa y sacude su cabeza. "Bueno, tal vez sea así, pero lo lamento. Lamento que hayas perdido a tus padres. Lamento que se te haya quitado tanto. Tiempo, amor, dinero… todo eso. Tu madre y yo no pudimos ver más allá de nuestra avaricia y del amor que nos teníamos el uno por el otro. Nada iba a interponerse en nuestro camino. De modo que, por ese comportamiento cruel, me disculpo. Era un bastardo despiadado en ese entonces. Incluso ahora, encarando la muerte inminente, aún no deseo suplicar tu piedad. No sé qué más decir, Isabella. Solo espero que puedas encontrar algo de felicidad… algo de paz."

Edward se levanta y se acerca a mí, extendiendo su brazo para envolverme en su abrazo.

" _He_ encontrado la felicidad y la paz que ustedes me negaron," escupo, intentando controlar mi temperamento. "Realmente no sé qué decirte, Royce. Te agradecería por tu honestidad. Me hace sentir mejor saber que mi padre no le interesó tan poco su familia como para ponerla en riesgo con decisiones egoístas. ¿Sabes? Probablemente te habría ayudado si hubieras sido honesto con él. Era tu mejor amigo."

Asiente de acuerdo. "Ahora lo creo, pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó. Todo lo que podía hacer era lo que hice. Te contacté. Saqué la verdad de mi pecho. Me ayudará a descansar un poco mejor."

"Debería estar cabreada porque me uses de nuevo… solo para sentirte mejor. Para mí, solo el hecho de que has limpiado el nombre de mi padre lo compensa."

"Gracias por venir. Estoy seguro que tendrás noticias de mis abogados pronto. Mi doctor dice que no me queda mucho tiempo. Los riñones y mi corazón están luchando entre ellos para ver cuál falla primero."

Asiento bruscamente, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, con Edward sosteniéndome por la cintura.

"Sé feliz, Isabella," escucho decir a Royce. "Tu padre querría tu felicidad."

Me doy la vuelta con dagas en mis ojos. " **Tú** no tienes derecho a hablar por mi padre. Él fue mejor hombre de lo que alguna vez fuiste. No _mereces_ decir su nombre… jamás. Y mi padre **está** cuidando de mí. Ya sabe lo feliz que soy… cuánto me aman." Y con eso, me giro y salgo por la puerta.

Edward y yo nos acercamos en silencio a la estación de enfermeras.

"Me notificarán cuando él…" Mi voz se apaga, incapaz de encontrar las palabras lo bastante francas para decir que quiero que me llamen cuando Royce muera. Puede que sea un repugnante monstruo subhumano… pero aún no puedo cambiar quién soy. Y si él me registró como su contacto de emergencia o lo que sea, quiero cumplir con ello.

"Por supuesto, señorita King. Como su único familiar más cercano, se le notificará de inmediato."

"Gracias."

Agarro la mano de Edward al caminar hacia el ascensor.

"Oye," tira de mis dedos, "Estoy orgulloso de ti. Todo lo que dijiste. Fue perfecto."

Trago con fuerza y asiento al mismo tiempo que me envuelve en un cálido y muy necesario abrazo.

"Todo terminó. Sé todo lo que necesitaba saber. Al menos sé que mi papá era el buen hombre que siempre creí que era."

"Lo era. Siempre será eso para ti. También me alegró mucho escucharlo."

Sonrío mientras salimos juntos del edificio.

Este capítulo terminó; he leído todo el libro. Y no necesito tomarlo otra vez.

"¿En qué piensas?" Pregunta mientras vemos al _valet_ detenerse con el coche.

"En nada." Sonrío, "Solo quiero que me lleves a casa. A nuestra casa."

Se agacha para besarme rápidamente antes de abrir mi puerta con una sonrisa, "Con gusto, chica hermosa."

* * *

 **(1) Esquema Ponzi es una operación de inversión fraudulenta en la que el operador paga a sus inversionistas el dinero nuevo que pagan los nuevos inversionistas, en lugar del beneficio obtenido a través de fuentes legítimas. Por lo general, no hay un producto o servicio real en el que se esté invirtiendo el dinero. Básicamente, los nuevos miembros de un esquema Ponzi financian los pagos para los antiguos miembros. Esto continúa hasta que no se incorporen más miembros nuevos, el dinero se agote y la operación se cierre, dejando a mucha gente sorprendida porque no recuperaron su dinero (estafados). En muchos países este sistema se le conoce como pirámides financieras.**

 **(2) Bernard Lawrence "Bernie" Madoff (29 de abril de 1938) fue el presidente de una firma de inversión que lleva su nombre y que él fundó en 1960. Fue una de las más importantes en Wall Street. En diciembre de 2008 el banquero fue detenido por el FBI y acusado de fraude.**

* * *

 _ **Más sínico no se puede ser agggrrrr… seguramente más de una quiere matarlo, pero bueno, el karma ya se encargó. Pero hasta eso parece poco para gente como Royce y Renee, abusando de esa forma de sus hijos, jugando con sus vidas y su felicidad. Pues bien, creo que ahora sí quedan todas las respuestas contestadas, ya sabemos que todo lo habían planeado Renee y Royce, y al parecer Alec también estaba un poco al tanto de la situación aunque no queda claro qué tanto. Y para las que se preguntaban por qué Charlie había permitido el matrimonio, ya vieron por qué, el pecado del hombre fue ser poco observador y no ver que su hija no era realmente feliz, pero si amaba a su hija. Qué ironía que después de todo, en realidad no pudieron disfrutar del dinero que tanto lucharon por conseguir. Ahora Bella ya tiene todas las respuestas que buscaba, ahora solo falta que lo asimile y lo deje en el pasado y viva su futuro con Edward y su nueva familia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa su opinión sobre él, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia. Les recuerdo que quedan poco capis para decirle adiós a esta historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Antonia, Manligrez, ileecasco, miop, JessMel, Cullenland, Mafe2404, Yani, J, cary, Esal, nydiac10, patymdn, Say's Vrigny, May Cullen M, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, BereB, Nadiia16, YessyVL13, lagie, freedom2604, jupy, Marie Sellory, carolaap, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Tecupi, torrespera172, bealnum, lauritacullenswan, Smedina, bbluelilas, Mel. ACS, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cavendano13, glow0718, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, Laliscg, debynoe12, EriCastelo, injoa, Melania, rjnavajas, PRISOL, tulgarita, monze urie, Sully YM, ariyasy, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, MariePrewettMellark, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, pilimg, Rosy Canul, Melany, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, saraipineda44, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	34. Guardé lo mejor para el último

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Capítulo Treinta y Tres~**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Bella y yo dejamos la habitación de hospital de Royce. Murió unos días después y, como estaba planeado, sus abogados contactaron a Bella casi en seguida. Un bufete de abogados que la tía de Bella contrató había estado a cargo de los bienes de los Swan hace años así como los bienes Harrington después que Didyme murió. Aunque Bella tenía su tarjeta de negocios, en vez de usarla pidió a mis padres que se encargaran de las cuestiones legales de los bienes de los King. Ellos estuvieron más que felices de intervenir y hacernos sentir mucho más tranquilos de que alguien que realmente amara a Bella estuviera viendo por sus intereses y, más importante aún, su seguridad, incluso más cuando nos enteramos de las retorcidas acciones del patriarca de la familia King.

Déjenme decirles, yo vengo de dinero. Mis padres siempre han trabajado muy duro; a James y a mí nunca nos hizo falta nada al crecer. Ellos se aseguraron que supiéramos cómo manejar el dinero con responsabilidad, así como inculcarnos una sólida ética de trabajo, en vez de enseñarnos a no hacer nada y ser unos culos perezosos y mimados. En conclusión, siempre hemos tenido una buena cuenta de banco. Mi novia, sin embargo. Tiene dinero saliendo de sus orejas. Quiero decir, _nunca_ imaginé que tuviera tanta plata. Mis padres la pusieron en contacto con el primo de papá, Riley, un asesor financiero de Wall Street que está cuidado muy bien de ella e invirtiendo su dinero de forma segura para que ella nunca, _jamás_ necesite preocuparse por su siguiente comida. O sus hijos. O sus nietos. O los nietos de sus nietos. ¡Y _eso es_ después de donar más de cuarenta millones de dólares a organizaciones benéficas después de la subasta!

O sea, así de dinero tiene.

Ha estado pensando en donar gran parte del dinero de King al hospital donde trabaja Jasper, el Centro de Trauma Cooper, así como al centro de rehabilitación donde trabajan Emmett y Rosalie, Rehabilitación Cooper River y Asociados. Siempre ha creído que Emmett es su héroe, al devolverla a una vida activa y funcional que vale la pena vivir. Bella recurrió a mí para saber mi opinión sobre la posibilidad de su considerable donación. Mi respuesta siempre ha sido que lo piense, y luego siga a su corazón. La apoyaré en lo que sea que decida. No hace falta decir, que estoy muy seguro que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, y los colegas y pacientes con los que trabajan, van a tener algunos nuevos y relucientes juguetes muy pronto.

Aunque en definitiva, estoy seguro que Bella regresaría cada centavo si pudiera tener a su padre de vuelta. Revisar el resto de las cajas en el sótano fue catártico para ella. Fotos de ella y su papá de hace años seguían apareciendo, haciéndola sonreír… y llorar. Pudo contarme algunas historias de dónde estaban, o qué ocurrió cuando cierta foto fue tomada.

La lesión cerebral que sufrió todavía me desconcierta de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo puede recordar sucesos de cuando tenía doce, nueve… incluso cinco años, y aun así no recordar nuestro _primer_ beso? ¿O incluso el último? Se encontró una foto donde se veía miserable, en fila con todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase en su primer día de jardín de niños. Realmente recuerda estar triste y no querer sonreírle a la cámara.

También recuerda claramente ganar el primer premio, un certificado de regalo de McDonalds, en un concurso de dibujo de Halloween para su biblioteca local. En una foto que su papá tomó, está de pie muy orgullosa de sí misma, junto a su dibujo de un espantapájaros. Con pequeñas pecas en su nariz y mejillas. Su largo cabello castaño recogido. Era muy linda. Recordó que tuvo que pararse sobre una silla para poder posar junto a su dibujo que estaba colgado en la parte alta de la pared de la biblioteca. ¡O sea, recordó vívidamente agarrar la silla de una mesita y pararse sobre ella! ¡Tenía seis años cuando ocurrió eso!

Una locura.

La carga de trabajo en Last Call disminuyó significativamente después del fin de semana del Día del Trabajo. Me despedí de diez empleados contratados como personal de verano con la promesa de que el trabajo que dejaban los estaría esperando si regresaban a LBI el próximo verano.

El 13 de septiembre, celebramos el cumpleaños de Bella en el bar. Los clientes usaron sombreros de fiesta, y servimos fresas cubiertas con chocolate y pastel de helado, sus favoritos. Le regalé a Bella un brazalete, que Rose me ayudó a elegir antes de que se fuera. Rose lo llamó brazalete "abrazos y besos", a mí simplemente me gustó lo que representaba. Tenía diamantes y zafiros, su piedra de nacimiento (gracias a Rose por ese pequeño dato). Además tenía todas esas X y O, de ahí el nombre. Bella se puso como loca cuando lo abrió y básicamente no se lo ha quitado desde entonces. Después, como una sorpresa aún más grande para ella, celebramos el siguiente fin de semana con estilo al ir a Philadelphia para una escapada de dos noches con nuestros amigos que no pudieron ir a la costa el jueves por la noche para el verdadero día de cumpleaños de Bella.

Porque soy un hombre como cualquiera, no solo alquilé una limusina, sino una Hummer para que nos llevara a la ciudad ese viernes por la tarde. Fue malditamente genial; creo que mi polla estuvo dura la mayor parte del viaje, pero tal vez eso fue porque la mano de Bella estuvo masajeando discretamente el interior de mi muslo por más de una hora. Lo juro, si James y Charlotte no hubieran estado con nosotros en la limusina en la primera mitad del viaje, Bella y yo habríamos aprovechado muy bien de ella. Recogimos a Emmett y a Rosalie en el centro de rehabilitación en Camden después del trabajo y luego pasamos por Alice y Jazz a su casa en Manayunk antes de finalmente dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad.

Para la cena esa noche, hice reservaciones en Fogo de Chao. Fue jodidamente fenomenal. Ya que somos un montón de carnívoros, estoy seguro que ellos perdieron dinero con el precio que pagamos por el buffet. Ni siquiera sé si la tarjeta de Emmett tenía un lado rojo. Cada vez que la levantaba a la vista, Emmett mostraba el círculo verde y los camareros se apresuraban a darle un nuevo corte de carne. La pobre Rosalie apenas podía ver a su esposo, porque todavía tenía problemas con las náuseas y el plato de él estuvo rebosante durante toda la comida. Después que saliéramos rodando por la puerta, Jasper y yo concordamos en que teníamos que llevar a todos a Ortlieb's. En lo que a mí concierne, es el mejor bar de jazz en toda la ciudad. Nos quedamos durante dos rondas. Incluso pude estrechar la mano de Kevin Eubanks, quien solía tocar la guitarra para Jay Leno en The Tonight Show. Estaba ahí en la audiencia viendo a su hermano, un consumado trombonista por derecho propio.

Todos nos quedamos en el Ritz-Carlton ese fin de semana. Nos trataron como a realeza y pasamos un tiempo espectacular. Me aseguré que nuestra _suite_ estuviera adornada con múltiples jarrones de rosas rosas para Bella, con todo y pétalos de rosa esparcidos en la cama. Jasper utilizó sus conexiones con colegas médicos y logró conseguirnos boletos para el juego de los Phillies para el sábado para todos. La suerte definitivamente estaba de nuestra parte cuando los vimos darle una paliza a los Cardenales y ganar el título de la Liga Nacional del Este. Fue una noche increíble para estar en el estadio de béisbol. ¡Los niveles de energía estaban por los cielos!

Aun cuando era cerca de la medianoche cuando el juego terminó, estábamos tan energizados que tuvimos el descaro de volver al hotel, cambiarnos de ropa e ir a bailar en la avenida Delaware. Terminamos en The Roxxy y nos unimos a las otras sardinas girando y retorciéndose en la pista de baile, sus danzas nocturnas de apareamiento en pleno apogeo. Sin embargo, ellos no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Toda la noche tuve al amor de mi vida de mi brazo. Solo fue necesario alrededor de una hora de _sexies_ movimientos al ritmo de la música y sudar la gota gorda para estar listos para volver al hotel a satisfacer nuestros deseos.

El domingo todos dormimos hasta tarde, tuvimos un relajado almuerzo cerca de Penn's Landing y simplemente nos relajamos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. La limusina nos recogió a las cinco frente al Ritz y estábamos de vuelta en Long Beach Island a las ocho de la noche. Mi única misión para el cumpleaños de Bella este año era acabar con el constante fantasma de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Sentí que el fin de semana logró ese objetivo. Ella estuvo sonriendo de oreja a oreja todo el tiempo.

Hacer nuevos y más felices recuerdos era nuestro objetivo de todos los días cuando despertábamos.

Después de la muerte de Royce, pasamos el siguiente par de semanas trabajando en todo el sótano, guardando los recuerdos que ella realmente apreciaba y desechando las cajas que ya no significaban nada para ella. Basta con decir, que fueron principalmente pertenencias o recuerdos que tenían que ver con su madre los que terminaron en la basura. No iba a discutir con ella. Esa visita a Royce prácticamente probó que Renee Swan era una madre atroz y una perra egoísta total.

Una tarde mientras acarreábamos cajas a Good Will, Bella me dijo que quería pagar lo que faltaba para dejar la posada lista para el negocio. De inmediato le dije que no. Discutimos educadamente al respecto, hasta que me sentí frustrado y le dije que dejara el tema en paz. James y yo tuvimos un verano muy lucrativo en Last Call y en el Catering Four Seas, ganando mucho más de lo que necesitábamos para cubrir el costo de los suministros para la posada. La construcción del hotel ya estaba en marcha y estaría completa para mediados de noviembre. De NIGUNA manera necesitaría del dinero de mi novia.

Fin de la historia… o eso pensé.

La remodelación de la posada se puso en marcha después de nuestro viaje a Philadelphia. No estoy seguro de poder precisar el momento exacto en que me convenció de usar "una miseria" de su dinero, sus palabras no las mías, pero si apostara, diría que fue mientras me corría como un puto géiser el sábado por la noche de su fin de semana de cumpleaños. Usó un truco mental Jedi y se puso lencería de encaje negro para persuadirme. No tengo maldita fuerza de voluntad; solo dejémoslo así.

Unos días después, cuando me recordó nuestro arreglo, le dije que era cruel esperar que cumpliera una promesa que hice mientras estaba en mi momento más vulnerable. En serio, ¿cómo se supone que un tipo piense de forma racional con los _sexies_ labios de su chica y su caliente boca tragando su polla? ¡Y NO OLVIDEN QUE TRAÍA PUESTA LA MALDITA LENCERÍA! Pero no tuvo piedad, simplemente sonrió y me guiñó uno de sus _sexies_ ojos castaños y eso fue todo.

Su contribución está pagando el salario de Dave. Él se encarga de los turnos que normalmente yo trabajaría, dejándome libre para concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en la remodelación, para así poder estar listos en abrir nuestras puertas en Día de San Valentín el año que viene. Aunque es un pueblo de Jersey Shore, la gente siempre busca escaparse para una noche romántica. Además, el fin de semana de los Presidentes viene justo después de eso, y reservar fines de semana largos siempre es una fuente de ingresos, incluso en temporada baja.

En todo este trabajo de construcción, la ventaja es que Bella se ha vuelto insaciable. A mi querida chica parece gustarle verme usando solo _jeans_ y mi cinturón de herramientas. También le encanta verme descalzo, pero esa aventura sexual en particular terminó abrupta y trágicamente cuando pisé un clavo y terminé en la clínica de atención sangrando y necesitando una inyección contra el tétano. Para nada genial.

Como sea, hago lo que pueda para asegurarme que siempre me vea vestido con mi uniforme de construcción. ¿Ella usa lencería? Bueno, yo tengo a Levi's y a Dewalt, cariño.

 _¡Que comience el juego, hermana!_

Afortunadamente, toda la construcción de la cocina estaba terminada cuando compramos la casa. El Catering Four Seas ha estado reservado cada fin de semana desde Acción de Gracias hasta Navidad. Aunque James y yo compartimos el cocinado, yo he sido el que ha trabajado en la mayoría de las fiestas, dejándolo a él manejando el bar. Prácticamente él ha sido ahí mi mano derecha mientras estoy ocupado con la remodelación de la posada, por lo que tiene sentido que él se quede con las operaciones diarias del bar mientras yo manejo los eventos del _catering_. Bella ha podido trabajar en casi todas las fiestas conmigo, así que incluso cuando estoy hecho polvo y no creo que tenga la energía para cortar otra costilla, mi chica pasa por un lado y me pellizca el trasero o me da un veloz beso y me siento revitalizado para aguantar otra fiesta.

Nuestra primera Navidad juntos fue tranquila pero perfecta. Hice lo que pude por hacer que el día que se había convertido en una ocasión sombría para Bella en los últimos años, fuera tan feliz como era posible. Despertamos la mañana de Navidad y nos preparé _zeppole_ _ **(1)**_ y tazas de chocolate caliente con crema batida. Aún en pijamas, abrimos las medias y los regalos y nos relajamos junto a la chimenea hasta que mis padres llegaron a media tarde. James y Charlotte aparecieron cuando servíamos los aperitivos y luego se quedaron durante el plato principal de lasaña, seguida por _struffoli_ _ **(2)**_ y galletas de Navidad hechas en casa como postre. Bella no podía creer la cantidad de comida que servimos solo para nosotros seis. Nosotros solo nos reímos y le dijimos que se acostumbraría. Al ser criada por dos abuelas italianas, el menú tradicional de Navidad de mamá era épico. Y ahora que James y yo habíamos hecho de la cocina nuestra carrera, ella nos permitía alegremente encargarnos de los deberes del día de Navidad.

No pudimos ver a ninguno de nuestros amigos el veinticinco, pero todos vendrían esta tarde y estaríamos juntos en la fiesta de la víspera de Año Nuevo en Last Call mañana por la noche. Jasper llevó a la familia a Texas por varios días en Navidad para pasar tiempo con sus padres y su hermano menor. Rose y Emmett estuvieron en Rochester con su familia. Estamos deseosos de volver a estar todos juntos este fin de semana. Bella está especialmente emocionada porque tendremos _**NUESTROS**_ primeros huéspedes oficiales.

Ha estado sorpresivamente ajetreado este fin de semana en el bar. Empecé a trabajar de nuevo algunos turnos normales ya que la remodelación está casi terminada en la posada. Lo único que queda por hacer es elegir los colores para las paredes de las recámaras y la ropa de cama y la decoración a juego. Alice vive para esa parte. Ha estado salivado mientras ve todo integrarse… esperando desde la banda pensando "Métame, entrenador". Hace más de un año, le prometí que ella haría los honores cuando llegara el momento de decorar cada recámara. Dijo que traería todas sus muestras y revistas de decoración cuando llegaran a Loveladies esta noche.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

"¡Cariño!"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Tenemos un grupo de chicas aquí pidiendo camisetas de Last Call!" Grito por las escaleras hacia la cava de vinos.

"¡Bien, voy a agarrar un montón… ya voy a subir de todos modos!" Su voz se escucha amortiguada desde el interior de la cava, pero escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y lo veo subir los escalones.

"Hola." Me da un besito cuando llega al tercer escalón, dejándonos cara a cara.

"¡Hola! Estas chicas son divertidísimas. De hecho, reconozco a algunas de ellas del verano. ¡Cuando escucharon que iba a haber una fiesta de Año Nuevo, dijeron que todas hicieron planes para venir! ¡Son las que reservaron las doce habitaciones de tu hotel!"

"¡No jodas! Eso es genial. Voy a ir a saludarlas."

"Se hacen llamar Last Call Girls porque les gusta mucho el bar," digo con una risita por el divertido juego de palabras.

Edward pone la caja de vino a mis pies, con un montón de camisetas encima.

"Call girls **(3)** , ¿eh? ¿Eso nos conviert mí en sus chulos?" Se inclina y empieza a besar bajo mi oreja, sus dedos se enganchan en las presillas de mi minifalda, acercándome.

Me rio de su comentario. "Supongo que sí." _Unngh_ , chupa… mordisquea… y mis piernas se convierten en gelatina… "Entonces, ¿eso me convertiría en qué? ¿Siendo la novia del chulo?" Lloriqueo cuando emana su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Deja de chupar mi cuello y me mira, con sus cejas fruncidas, considerándolo por un segundo. "Uhh, ¿su madama?"

"¡JA!" Me carcajeo al escuchar la idea y lo beso suavemente en los labios pero me aparto antes de que empiece a calentarme. Él se queja por la pérdida de mi boca. "Tenemos una gran multitud formándose allá fuera. No tenemos tiempo, cariño. ¿Podemos dejarlo para más tarde esta noche? Digamooooos, ¿a la medianoche?" Trato de convencerlo, batiendo mis pestañas y apretando su delicioso trasero a través de sus _jeans_ deslavados.

"¡Oh, ten por seguro que nos besaremos a la medianoche! ¡Y haremos mucho más que eso cuando lleguemos a casa!"

Suelto una risita al escuchar sus demandas. "Suena bien para mí. Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para contradecir a mi chulo?"

Me da una nalgada en respuesta y agarra la caja antes de doblar la esquina volviendo al transitado piso del bar.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡No puedo creer que todos se están poniendo ebrios sin mí, nunca debía haber aceptado trabajar esta noche!" Reniego mientras recojo los vasos vacíos de la mesa de mis amigos y los remplazo con nuevas bebidas.

"Awww, no te preocupes, Bells. Nos quedaremos otros dos días y tú tienes libre los dos, ¿cierto? ¡Prometo ponerte ebria mañana por la noche… en vista que ya no puedo hacer eso con mi esposita!" Emmett le toma el pelo a Rosalie, que resplandece en su quinto mes de embarazo.

Le doy un comprensivo puchero a Rose que solo pone los ojos en blanco por las bufonadas de su esposo.

"Hablando de eso, ¿puedo servirte algo más que agua?" Le pregunto a Rosalie, que está jugando con su pajilla.

Lo piensa por un segundo y dice, "¡Sí, de hecho! ¿Puedes traerme un 'Especial de Bella'?"

Me echo a reír y pregunto, "¿Quieres decir un Shirley Temple con tres cerezas extras?"

Rose asiente, sonriendo, "¡Sí, por favor!"

"Seguro. Vuelvo en seguida."

¡Cielos! ¡No quedan asientos esta noche! Nunca creí que tendríamos tanta gente para esta fiesta de Año Nuevo. O sea, estoy agradecida por ello. Nos dan trabajo, pero para una ciudad costera en pleno invierno, con nieve en el suelo, y el aire frío soplando desde el océano encima de las heladas temperaturas… ¡esta gente está loca!

Me rio yo sola al acercarme a Edward que está bromeando con un cliente mientras vuelve a llenar su tarro de cerveza.

"¡Ahí está mi chica!" Canturrea y le sonrío al cliente que me saluda levantando su vaso. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, _sexy_?" _Ooooh, esa sonrisa engreída._ Bragas derretidas, ¡listo!

"Rosalie finalmente deja el agua y pidió un 'Especial de Bella'… ¿no es linda?"

Me sonríe con un alegre resoplido. "No tan linda como tú… pero sí. Creo que voy a ponerla en el menú de próximo verano. ¿Qué piensas?"

Siento que un sonrojo cubre mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mi sonrisa se hace más amplia. "¿Estás seguro que quieres compartirla con el mundo? Pensé que habías hecho esa bebida solo para mí. Bueno, para mí y nuestras muy embarazadas amigas." Suelto una risita.

Se ríe entre dientes y se acerca para besarme, colocando el vaso en la bandeja. "Si no quieres que la comparta, no lo haré. Es tu decisión, cariño. Solo ten presente que te amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a repartir alegría siempre que sea posible."

"Bueno, ¿cómo puedo discutir con eso?" Digo, inclinándome para devolverle el beso cuando veo la hora en su reloj de muñeca Citizen. "¡Oooh! ¡Diez minutos para la medianoche! ¡Voy a revisar mis mesas para asegurarme que esté todo preparado y luego vuelvo por ese beso que te prometí!"

Me guiña un ojo y asiente, volviéndose otra vez hacia unos clientes agitando billetes de a veinte en su dirección.

Paso por las seis mesas de las que soy responsable y termino con mis amigos. "Chicos, ¿están todos bien aquí? ¡Faltan solo unos minutos para las doce!" Sonrío, mirando alrededor.

"¡Sí, estamos bien, Bells!" Alice sonríe y se vuelve para susurrar en el oído de Jasper.

"Tengo una queja," escucho que dice Rose. "¡Me han robado una cereza! ¡Solo tengo dos en mi vaso!" Rosalie levanta su vaso para mostrarme la evidencia.

Pongo la mano sobre mi corazón, fingiendo _shock_. "¡Bueno, eso no puede ser! ¡Dame eso!"

Me rio, agarro su vaso y regreso a la barra para darle un buen regaño a mi novio.

"¡Oye, barman!" Le grito en juego a Edward, que mira en mi dirección con sus cejas levantadas inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Solo le diste dos cerezas a Rosalie en su 'Especial de Bella', hombre! ¡Me estás fallando!" Bromeo mientras se agacha para cambiar la canilla en uno de los barriles.

"¿Puedes tomarla, cielo? Mis manos están algo ocupadas aquí," pregunta, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, asegurándose que lo escuche por encima de la multitud.

"Claro, no hay problema." Rodeo la barra con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirijo a la estación de decoraciones. Levantado la tapa del compartimiento de cerezas, todo movimiento cesa y mi respiración se detiene cuando miro dentro.

 **EPOV**

Este es el momento. Está inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente al compartimiento de cerezas.

Miro a James que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, asintiéndome sutilmente porque él puede ver su reacción perfectamente desde el frente. Su cámara está apuntando en nuestra dirección, está filmando todo para que yo pueda verlo más tarde.

En este momento, todo lo que puedo ver es su espalda…

… porque estoy detrás de ella en el suelo, sobre mi rodilla.

La veo llevar una mano a su rostro al mismo tiempo que estira la otra y saca una caja negra de terciopelo y luego se da la vuelta.

Sus ojos buscan como locos durante su vuelta en cámara lenta, y luego me encuentra a sus pies. Su cuello y su pecho están sonrojados y sus ojos se han tornado vidriosos justo cuando escucho a James gritarle a la multitud, "¡UN MINUTO PARA LA MEDIANOCHE!"

Ella me mira; la gravedad hace que solo una lágrima caiga por cada mejilla.

Sonrío alegremente, a sabiendas que este será uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Mi esperanza era tomarla completamente por sorpresa, considerando que la palabra "matrimonio" nunca ha estado una sola vez en nuestro vocabulario, aunque hemos estado juntos por casi seis meses.

De algún modo, la gente se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando alrededor de ellos y mucha de la gente en torno a la barra se ha quedado callada, ansiosas por ver y escuchar que se lleve a cabo la escena.

"¿Bella?" Sonrío al decir su nombre.

Asiente, sosteniendo la caja frente a ella, mostrándomela como diciendo, "¡Mira lo que acabo de encontrar!"

La tomo de su mano, y agarro su mano izquierda en la mía.

"Hace un poco más de siete meses, el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos, tú entraste por esas puertas," hice un gesto con mi cabeza, "y volteaste mi mundo de cabeza por segunda vez en mi vida. Al parecer, tú y yo tenemos un historial de encuentros en ese específico fin de semana."

Ella sigue asintiendo, con su labio inferior temblando y lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por su precioso rostro.

"Bueno, dicho eso, tenía la esperanza que para el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos del próximo año, pudiera encontrarte caminando hacia mí, usando un vestido blanco… lista para voltear mi mundo de cabeza una tercera y última vez."

Su silencio termina con una feliz carcajada y sonrisas.

"Así que, mi pregunta es; ¿querrías empezar el 2012 como mi prometida? Deseo ser tu esposo más que nada en el mundo, Bella. ¿Qué dices, chica hermosa? ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Trago con fuerza, aún con una sonrisa en mis labios, agradecido de haber llegado al final de mi discurso sin echarme a llorar como un bebé.

La gente que nos rodea está callada, con algunos "awwws" aquí y allá de voces femeninas.

Mis ojos están fijos en Bella, aunque puedo ver que James ha llevado a nuestros amigos detrás de la barra para que puedan verlo todo sin que la multitud bloquee su vista.

Inesperadamente, Bella se deja caer de rodillas justo frente a mí. Su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración temblorosa que da. Sus lágrimas han dejado de caer, pero las manchas son visibles y aún se ven húmedas.

Tiene una sonrisa en sus labios que me hace querer besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero no lo haré. No hasta que escuche su respuesta.

" **DIEZ-NUEVE-OCHO** …" La gente empieza corear en el fondo.

"Sí," chilla. "Oh Dios mío, te amo tanto, Edward. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!" Ríe y llora, las lágrimas fluyendo constantemente de nuevo.

" **CUATRO-TRES-DOS-UNO… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"**

Me inunda el alivio de saber que ha aceptado ser mía para siempre. Deslizo el anillo de diamante en su delicado dedo y acerco mis labios, besándola con ternura.

"Te amo, Bella." Mis manos enmarcan su rostro mientras mis pulgares limpian las manchas de lágrimas. Capturo sus labios con los míos. No hay necesidad de alocarse con una atrevida muestra pública de afecto. Podemos encargarnos de todo eso cuando lleguemos a casa más tarde.

Nos apartamos para mirarnos el uno al otro, sonriendo y riendo, estúpidos de amor. Nuestras frentes descansan juntas mientras recuperamos el aliento. Llevo su mano izquierda a mi pecho y la colocó sobre mi acelerado corazón.

"Es tuyo, Bella. Siempre lo ha sido, ya sea que yo lo supiera o no. Mi corazón es tuyo."

Ella sonríe y se apoya en mi pecho cuando la envuelvo en un apretado abrazo. La sensación de su aliento caliente a través de mi camiseta envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Te amo," murmura, las vibraciones de sus palabras son más evidentes que el propio sonido, considerando que los clientes del bar han estado gritando desde que dieron las doce y por el "sí" de Bella a mi proposición… con coros de "Auld Lang Syne **(4)** " cantados fuera de tono.

Después de un minuto o dos de un cálido abrazo, escucho a Rosalie, Alice, Charlotte y Kate chillando y aplaudiendo en el fondo. Miro en esa dirección para ver las orgullosas sonrisas de James y mi mejor amigo, Jasper. La sonrisa de Emmett es radiante como el orgulloso "hermano mayor" que verdaderamente es para Bella.

Me levanto y levanto a Bella conmigo, besándola con ternura una vez más. "Ven, chica hermosa, tu club de fans espera."

Me sonríe, girándose en mis brazos, y los dos caminamos hacia el mar de amigos y familia que nos han rodeado en cada momento importante.

Hace años, con el corazón roto frente a la fuente del AMOR, ¿quién iba a decir que esa última llamada que hice sería la mejor llamada que hice en mi vida? Después de todo, a la larga me llevó de vuelta a Bella.

Nos llevó de vuelta a los brazos del otro… donde el destino sabía que pertenecíamos para siempre.

 **~~~~~E~L~F~I~N~A~L~~~~~**

* * *

 **(1) Las zeppole son un dulce típico de la cocina napolitana. Se trata de una especie de rosquilla (puede tener otras formas) elaborada con una masa (pasta choux) que posteriormente se fríe. En Nápoles, la masa se puede freir u hornear.**

 **(2) Los struffoli consisten en pequeñas perlas (de 5 a 10 mm de diámetro) elaboradas de pasta frita aderezada con miel, generalmente decoradas con confetti de diversos colores denominados "diablitos".**

 **(3) Call girl en español es una prostituta, una chica de la calle**

 **(4) Auld Lang Syne es una canción patrimonial escocesa cuya letra consiste en un poema escrito en 17881** **por Robert Burns, uno de los poetas escoceses m** **á** **s populares. Se suele utilizar en momentos solemnes, como aquellos en que alguien se despide, se inicia o acaba un viaje largo en el tiempo, un funeral, etc. Se la ha relacionado especialmente con la celebración del Año Nuevo.**

* * *

 _ **A que no se lo esperaban, sí, llegamos al final de esta linda historia :( *Sniff* Bueno, es un decir, porque todavía falta el epílogo y algunos outtakes, para que se vayan preparando. Pero apoco no terminó en un momento muy especial, ¡esa propuesta de matrimonio estuvo hermosa! Nuestros chicos al fin encuentran la felicidad, su destino era estar juntos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y recuerden, solo falta el epílogo y algunos outtakes. Así que usen en el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, para poder leer pronto lo que falta y terminar esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: nydiac10, Moni, Sony Bells, kaja0507, Nadiia16, BereB, Say's, aliceforever85, ileecasco, Vrigny, Smedina, miop, AliciaGA, freedom2604, dushakis, alejandra1987, jupy, Manligrez, YessyVL13, Esal, paupau1, Brillo de las Estrellas, Mel ACS, Melany, patymdn, calvialexa, cary, PRISOL, Lizdayanna, ELIZABETH, Gabriela Cullen, Nayeli, debynoe12, Rosy Canul, Vanina Iliana, JessMel, bbluelilas, chonis22, carolaap, tulgarita, Maryluna, torrespera172, Tecupi, cavendano13, lagie, Lady Grigori, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, injoa, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, MariePrewettMellark, Mafer, Liz Vidal, angryc, saraipineda44, ludwikacullen, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**_


	35. Epílogo

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Epílogo~**

 **EPOV**

Ciento cuarenta y cinco días después de proponerle matrimonio a Bella, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto internacional de Philadelphia abordando un avión a Miami. De ahí, tomaríamos el vuelo de tres horas a Curazao donde nos casaremos mañana al atardecer en un lujoso complejo turístico de playa con todo incluido.

Alice y Bella trabajaron rápidamente después de comprometernos para encontrar el escenario perfecto, donde no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por planear los detalles de último minuto. Simplemente tomamos algunas decisiones sobre el esquema de colores y las habitaciones para los invitados, y un coordinador de bodas del complejo turístico Breezes de Curazao hizo el resto.

Mis padres y nuestro círculo de amigos planearon tomarlo también como sus vacaciones, de modo que un lugar que ofreciera sus servicios para familias fue lo que motivó nuestra decisión. También decidimos que Tristan y Emerson que recién empezaba a caminar serían los únicos miembros de nuestro cortejo nupcial. Después de todo, estaríamos rodeados por aquellos cercanos a nosotros, sin necesidad de darle títulos a nadie.

El tercer enano de nuestra pandilla hizo se debut hace cinco semanas. El 15 de abril Rose dio a luz a un pequeño, Daniel. Decidimos que había llegado tres semanas antes para que ninguno de nosotros pasara por alto su cumpleaños. Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente lúcida no olvida el día que se pagan los impuestos, y el chico Danny concordó.

También estábamos emocionados por tener a Jack de vuelta en el grupo. Tan pronto como su periodo de servicio terminó en Afganistán, volvió directo a casa para estar con Kate y sorprenderla en febrero en su cumpleaños. Sus planes de boda están en marcha para el siguiente mes. No tenían intención de casarse tan pronto, pero su feliz reencuentro resultó en un bebé inesperado. Kate, Jake y sus familias están emocionados y nos pidieron a James y a mí organizar la boda en la posada Four Seas. No podíamos estar más felices por ellos y estamos honrados de que escogieran nuestro establecimiento en la bahía para casarse.

Nuestro vuelo aterrizó anoche cerca de las nueve. Para cuando llegamos al complejo, eran casi las diez y simplemente colapsamos después de nuestro largo viaje. Esta mañana Bella y yo nos reunimos con la coordinadora de bodas, Jane. Es una mujer sensata que tiene planeado cada detalle a la perfección. Explicó las preparaciones finales que ella y su equipo estaban haciendo hoy y pidió que todos nos reuniéramos a las cinco para un rápido ensayo. Aparte de eso, relajarse en el complejo turístico sin preocupación alguna y sin ninguna tensión por la boda, era la mejor forma de pasar el día antes del gran evento.

A las cinco en punto, nos reunimos cerca del kiosco en la playa. Un errorcito aquí y allá, sazonado con algunas risitas nerviosas de parte de Bella, y el ensayo duró veinte minutos.

Sé que algunos novios pasan por periodos de ansiedad o duda, pero yo no puedo esperar a mañana para hacer a esa mujer mía. Deslizar ese anillo en su dedo frente a Dios y a todos y decirle que siempre estaré ahí para ella… que nunca estará sola… jamás.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Así que dije, '¿Tu Isabella es mi Bella?' Y luego tú dijiste algo como," Jasper me está señalando, doblándose de la risa; apenas puede terminar la historia, "¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que tú eres el tercer hombre en esta semana que me dice exactamente esas palabras?"

Todos estallan en risas histéricas, incluyéndonos a Bella y a mí, al recordar la locura de nuestra reunión y la subsecuente serie de equivocaciones hace un año.

 _¿Quién es ella? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Bella King? ¿Con quién está saliendo James? ¡Puede que yo también haya salido con ella! ¿La conoces? ¡No la conozco a ella, pero conozco a alguien que se parece muchísimo a ella!_

 _Qué montón de locos fuimos todos._

Podemos reírnos de ello, ahora que estamos listos para caminar al altar y entregar nuestras vidas el uno al otro.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que estuvieras listo para despedir a Eric por lo que 'él' le dijo a Rose sobre mí!" Bella jadea entre carcajadas.

"¡Bueno, Yorkie es un mujeriego acreditado! ¡James me dijo que Eric fue un verdadero idiota con mi nueva camarera, y no podía tener drama entre mi personal!" Todos nos hemos reído con tantas ganas que Alice y Rosalie están prácticamente incapacitadas. No están haciendo ningún sonido y están inmóviles, con la excepción de sus manos solo aleteando frente a sus rostros y pechos… espero que todavía estén respirando.

"¿Cómo demonios se suponía que supiera que era **YO** del que estaba hablando? ¡En ese momento no sabía lo que estaba pasando! ¡Mi mundo estaba completamente de cabeza, porque la sensacional chica que al parecer nunca había olvidado simplemente entró danzando de nuevo a mi vida!"

Por alguna razón mis palabras detienen la risa y un sonoro "¡Aww!" se escucha entre la multitud, mi madre encabezando a la pandilla. Bella se levanta de su tumbona y se mueve hacia mí, una expresión de completa adoración en su rostro. La miro, totalmente seguro que la mujer frente a mí es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, dos veces. Sus ojos de mousse de chocolate parpadean, y es lo único que interrumpe nuestra mirada. Se da la vuelta y se sienta de lado en mi regazo, y se acerca para abrazarme.

"Derrites mi corazón, Edward Cullen… No creo posible poder amarte más de lo que ya lo hago," susurra, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, el sonido de la gente que nos rodea ya no llama mi atención. Tengo la mejor de las distracciones en el planeta justo aquí en mis brazos. En este momento, dejando besos de mariposa bajo mi mandíbula… y… _hola lengua_ … ahora, si solo la moviera un poco a la… _ahhh,_ justo ahí…

"Ten cuidado, chica hermosa." Murmuro para que solo ella me pueda escuchar. "Tus labios me están sacando de quicio, sin mencionar el contoneo de tu delicioso trasero. No estás jugando limpio." Su aliento caliente envía un escalofrío por mi espalda y una vez más siento su lengua lamer la ligera barba que pidió me dejara crecer para el gran evento. "Tú fuiste la que invocó la regla de 'nada de sexo en Curazao hasta que estemos casados', Bella; la anticipación a la gran noche para hacerla más especial, ¿recuerdas? ¿Estás preparada para retractarte?"

Se endereza, aunque agitada y excitada, pero la deliciosa tortura termina. La atraigo de nuevo hacia mí, mi mano rodeando su rostro para tocar gentilmente su otra mejilla. "No tengo problema con ser un transgresor, cariño. Sabes dónde encontrarme esta noche si me deseas." Puntualizo mi declaración con un beso en su sien.

Suelto su rostro y me entrecierra los ojos juguetonamente. "¡Mira ahora quién no está jugando limpio, señor!" Me pica con su dedo en mi pecho y le muestro mi sonrisa y le guiño un ojo; a sabiendas que eso la volverá loca.

Bella se retuerce para salir de mi abrazo, dejándome riendo. "¡Eso es todo! ¡Se acabó la fiesta mixta! ¡Las chicas se van a la cama! Despídanse de sus parejas," anunció escuchando quejas del gallinero.

"Recuérdame por qué no puedo dormir con mi esposa solo porque tú no puedes dormir con tu prometida, Edward." Papá se queja al mismo tiempo que mi mamá lo golpea en el estómago con su bolso.

"Porque es su boda, y nos pidieron tener una última noche donde las chicas se queden solas, mientras ustedes caballeros salen a hacer lo suyo, querido. ¿Crees que sobrevivirás sin mí?" Pregunta.

"Difícilmente." Le da un besito a mi mamá en los labios y luego me grita por sobre la mesa, "Me debes una, Edward Anthony."

No puedo evitar reírme entre dientes al escuchar el nivel de drama y sarcasmo de mi papá. Una cosa es segura, ese hombre está profundamente enamorado de su esposa. He tenido un excelente ejemplo de cómo debería ser un matrimonio modelo.

Las chicas se despiden de sus chicos y la muchedumbre se disipa, pero solo necesito otro minuto con mi prometida.

"Ven aquí." Agarro la pequeña cintura de Bella y le doy la vuelta en un abrazo. "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?"

Sus ojos resplandecen a la luz de la luna al mismo tiempo que me arquea las cejas confundida. "¿Si estoy segura de hacer qué? ¿Pasar la noche sin ti? No… no estoy segura para nada. Por cómo me estoy sintiendo en este momento, podría ser la decisión más estúpida que haya tomado en mi vida," se queja, resignada.

Sonrío y bufo, rodeando con firmeza su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

"Ahora… ¿qué si estoy segura de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?" Continúa, apartando mi rostro de su calor. "… Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Estás atrapado conmigo hasta que se apaguen las estrellas, chico de la cabaña. ¿Crees que puedas manejarlo?"

Respondí al volver a su cuello. Sus abrazos eran los más cálidos y dulces que he conocido en mi vida. "Hasta que se apaguen las estrellas. Tal vez un poco más," murmuro en su oído y ella me aprieta con sus brazos. Me echo hacia atrás y le doy un suave beso, chupando delicadamente su labio superior por un segundo o dos. "Te veré en el desayuno. Que te diviertas esta noche, chica hermosa."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

"Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, queridas chicas, pero necesito mi sueño de belleza," Esme suspira con una sonrisa. "Mi pequeño se casa mañana con el amor de su vida." Me guiña un ojo y se levanta para darme un abrazo.

"Déjame acompañarte, mamá," digo, saliendo de su abrazo.

"Buenas noches, chicas… asegúrense que la sonrojada novia duerma un poco, ¿está bien?"

"¡Lo haremos, señora C!"

"Buenas noches."

Toma mi mano cuando salimos a la terraza de la _suite_ de luna de miel donde Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Kate y yo pasaremos juntas la noche.

"Así que, escúchame…" Empieza a decir, "Tal vez Edward es mi pequeño, bueno, el mayorcito," las dos soltamos una risita y tomamos asiento en el columpio que cuelga del balcón delantero de la _suite_. "Pero desde la noche que te conocí, supe que ibas a ser mi hija en todos los sentidos. No me gusta el término 'nuera'; supone algo de distancia o separación, pero yo no veo eso. No sentimos eso contigo. Espero que estés consciente de ello. Espero que estés consciente de lo mucho que Carlisle y yo te amamos, Bella. Hiciste a nuestro hijo más feliz de lo que jamás ha sido en toda su vida, y siempre ha sido un hombre alegre," empuja mi hombro juguetonamente con el suyo. "Pero es más grande y más brillante desde que volviste a su vida. Sé que Carlisle y yo nunca podremos reemplazar a la familia que tenías—"

"Ustedes son infinitamente mejores," la interrumpo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. "Siempre echaré de menos a mi padre… pero es como si…" Me tomo un segundo para ordenar mis pensamientos. "No lo hubiera visto o escuchado sus palabras o conocido por más de _**diez años**_. Siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón. Pero… tú y Carlisle significan el mundo para mí. Le agradezco a Dios cada día por mis amigos. Ellos me salvaron… literal y figurativamente salvaron mi vida, cada día durante tres años… desde el momento que desperté, ¿sabes?"

Ella asiente y continúo.

"Pero ellos se van a casa todos los días y viven sus vidas juntos, como esposos y esposas, padres en el caso de Jasper y Alice, hermanas y hermanos e hijos, aun cuando toda su familia extendida está dispersa. Yo no tenía nada… a nadie salvo a mi tía Didyme. Era una mujer muy dulce, pero apenas si la recordaba de mi niñez. No pasé tiempo suficiente con ella como joven como para que dejara una impresión duradera en mí. Fue difícil confiar en que era alguien que de verdad me conocía y me amaba," me encojo de hombros, pasando el nudo en mi garganta.

"Sé que tengo a mis amigos, y sé que siempre los consideraré como familia. Pero contigo y Carlisle… tengo padres… como _verdaderos_ padres. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida, cada respiro que dé, amando a Edward y la vida que construyamos juntos. Y aunque se vuelve loco cuando lo digo, seguiré agradeciéndole siempre que tenga la oportunidad… porque él me ha dado la mamá y el papá que deseaba tan desesperadamente. Me he enamorado de todos ustedes, y no podría ser más feliz."

Esme está sollozando bajito lo que asumo son lágrimas de alegría. Un momento después, me envuelve en la seguridad de sus brazos. "Oh, cielo. Te amo, Bella. Y no puedo esperar a que te cases con mi hijo mañana."

La aprieto con más fuerza. "También te amo, mamá."

"Duerme bien." Aprieta mi mano una última vez.

Nos levantamos y ella camina por el sendero del jardín hacia su habitación. Pensé que iba a dormir aquí con nosotras, pero tal vez presintió que las jóvenes querían hacer tonterías juntas. Tal vez lo había tenido planeado todo el tiempo. Me pregunto si Carlisle va a acampar con los chicos esta noche, o también se escapará.

"Entonces, ¿de qué estamos hablando?" De vuelta en la _suite_ , me lanzo a la montaña de almohadones en el suelo.

"Solo que creemos que Edward está listo para ser papi… como desde ayer." Alice sonríe con suficiencia y levanta sus cejas.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me rio. "Umm, todavía no nos hemos casado, y aún no tengo ni veinticuatro años. Tenemos tiempo, ¿no creen?"

"Por supuesto que tienen tiempo, cielo," Kate empieza a decir, palmeando su pequeña barriguita. "Pero estoy aquí para decirte que el matrimonio y la edad no tienen nada que ver con eso. ¡Demonios, tengo treinta años y acabo de empezar!" Todas nos reímos.

"Tú llevarás tu paso, lo sabemos… pero solo estábamos pensando en lo jodidamente adorable que es Edward con los bebés. ¡Sujetando la mano de Emmy mientras intentaba caminar en el aeropuerto! ¡Creí que mis ovarios explotarían justo ahí!" Alice suelta una risita mientras todas concordamos.

"Sí, eso fue muy lindo," recuerdo. _Bebés, ¿eh?_ No tengo prisa. Llegaremos a eso. Solo estoy deseando poder referirme a Edward como mi esposo.

 _No, mi esposo no está aquí por el momento, ¿puedo tomar su mensaje?_

 _Hola, es un placer conocerte. Soy Bella y él es mi esposo, Edward._

 _¿Cuál es tu esposo?¿Ves ese buenote de allí?… Ese es mi esposo._

Llevo una almohada a mi rostro y suelto un chillido… esto de verdad está sucediendo.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Dieciocho horas después que besé a Edward de buenas noches como mi prometido, lo besé otra vez como _mi esposo_.

El kiosco estaba adornado con rosas de color rosa pálido, con una docena de sillas dispuestas para rodearnos mientras tomamos nuestros votos. El clima era perfecto, no terriblemente caliente por la puesta de sol y sin una nube en el cielo.

Los niños estaban más que preciosos. Tristan con un traje de lino color beige haciendo juego con el de Edward y Emerson con un vestido color rosa pálido con una faja blanca alrededor de su cintura. Mi vestido era lo opuesto, un vestido sin tirantes color blanco con una faja de color rosa pálido adornada con un diseño de diamantes decorativos en mi cintura.

Emmett me escoltó por el pequeño pasillo y al subir los escalones del kiosco. Significó mucho para mí cuando aceptó hacer eso. Estamos rodeados por todos los que amamos. Mi corazón está contento. Todo es como debería ser.

Y estoy casada con el hombre de mis sueños.

"¿En qué está pensando, señora Cullen?" Edward me susurra al oído mientras bailamos por primera vez como esposo y esposa con la conmovedora voz de Etta James, cantando, "At Last". ¿Alguna vez hubo una elección más apropiada para nosotros?

Lo miro a los ojos y sonrío, sacudiendo mi cabeza ligeramente.

"Solo… sobre cómo todo es perfecto en este momento, perfecto para nosotros. Me siento como si hoy, y todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en el último año, fue sacado directamente de un cuento de hadas. Has hecho mis sueños realidad… al fin."

Se agacha y me besa con dulzura y empieza a tararear la melodía en mis oídos. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en el tierno momento.

Cuando la canción termina, le susurro al oído, "Hasta que se apaguen las estrellas."

Y su respuesta es la que esperaba escuchar, "Tal vez un poco más."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

¿Te dije lo absolutamente deslumbrante que te ves hoy?" Deja un beso un mi hombro mientras desabrocha meticulosamente cada botón de la parte de atrás de mi vestido… o al menos hasta que puede liberarme de sus restricciones.

"Tal vez lo hayas mencionado," dije con una risita mientras continúa besando mi espalda al desabrochar cada botón, enviando escalofríos en la dirección opuesta. "Y tú sin tu chaqueta, con el chaleco desabrochado y las mangas de tu camisa enrolladas… no sé cómo aguanté tanto tiempo sin arrastrarte de vuelta a la _suite_ y reclamarte," ronroneo por encima de mi hombro alcanzando a ver un vistazo del amo en acción, que está ahora arrodillado detrás de mí, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Los dedos de Edward continúan manipulando la tela en mi espalda baja, sus labios e indicios de su lengua creando un seductor sendero a mi espalda baja. De pronto, mi cintura puede girarse un poco y una ráfaga de aire frío me envuelve cuando Edward tira del vestido más allá de mis caderas. Me inclino hacia atrás y coloco una mano sobre su hombro, permitiéndome salir de la tela de satín sin tropezarme o caerme, acogiendo a la verdadera torpe que soy.

Escucho que mi esposo sisea tras de mí y me doy cuenta que acaba de recibir una completa vista trasera de mi lencería. Aunque nunca he sido una fan de las tangas de hilo dental, sabía que esto lo dejaría muerto. El corsé sin tirantes con el listón de satín rosa tejido en la espalda al atarlo y el pedacito de tela considerada la braga a juego fueron la elección perfecta para esta ocasión. Todavía con mis zapatos de tacón puestos, lentamente me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Edward arrodillado en silencio en el suelo, tragando con fuerza como lo evidencia el subir y bajar de su manzana de Adán.

"¿Le gusta lo que ve, señor Cullen?" Pregunto con voz seductora mientras retiro el prendedor de mi cabello, permitiendo que caiga libremente sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Levantándose del suelo, me sonríe y se acerca a mí mientras desabrocha su camisa. Tomo su movimiento hacia adelante como una invitación para ayudar. Él puede con la camisa, yo me encargo del cinturón.

 _No soy tonta._

"Bella," hace una pausa, su voz ronca, "tienes exactamente dos minutos para encargarte de lo que sea que necesites hacer en el baño, porque después de eso, tu cuerpo es todo mío hasta el almuerzo." Se quita la camisa de su pecho y la baja por sus brazos, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso.

"Eso me parece justo," respondo, sonriendo ante la premisa.

"Un minuto, con cincuenta y cinco segundos, chica hermosa," su voz es como chocolate derretido derramado sobre una fresca y rechoncha fresa roja. De pronto, ciento quince segundos parecen ser como una terrible cantidad de tiempo, así que me acerco contoneándome a la cama con dosel, me quito los zapatos de tacón, subo al colchón haciendo mi mejor imitación de gatita _sexy_ y me recuesto en las almohadas esperando a mi hombre.

En cuestión de segundos, lleva puesto solo su bóxer de seda y sube gateando sobre la cama para reunirse conmigo.

"Hola, guapo," le digo, sonriendo, "me alegra encontrarte aquí." Suelto una risita por mi carácter juguetón lo que hace sonreír a Edward.

Tenemos una hermosa vista panorámica del mar del Caribe. La pared de vidrio y la ventana más allá del pie de nuestra cama _king size_ nos permite disfrutar de la luz de la luna al reflejarse en el agua centellante.

Él está de rodillas mirándome. Edward desliza un dedo debajo de la liga de satín rosa pálido y la arrastra perezosamente bajándola por mi pierna. Una vez que me la quita, la lleva a su boca y la besa, una mirada traviesa se apodera de sus ojos y procede a lanzarla a través de la habitación como una honda. Intercambiamos sonrisas por su tontería. Luego pasa un dedo por el elástico que está sobre mis caderas, apenas sujetando mi tanga. "¿Necesitas estás en el futuro?" Pregunta, su tono para nada inocente.

Suelto una risita con un suave 'no', sacudiéndole mi cabeza y con un simple tirón, arranca la tela de mi cuerpo.

Se acuesta sobre la cama junto a mí, su bóxer también desechado recientemente. Con su cabeza ahora acompañando a la mía en la almohada, declara, "Voy a necesitar que subas tu espectacular cuerpo hacia acá para poder probarte, cariño." Su petición me hace estremecer y en seguida cumplo con sus demandas.

Camino de rodillas hacia su hombro y cuidadosamente arrojó mi pierna izquierda sobre su cabeza, bajando sobre su expectante boca.

"Ahhh," gimo, mi tono más alto que el techo al primer contacto que sus labios tienen con mi piel. Tentándome, mordisqueando… chupando todo al tono de la banda sonora de mis lloriqueos. Su lengua se zambulle y rodea mi empapada entrada; me está convirtiendo en un desenfrenado desastre que gotea.

Las manos de Edward suben para apretar mi trasero y lo siento tirar del listón de satín que cuelga del corsé, intentando desatarlo sin ver. Tengo fe en que tendrá éxito ya que en este momento no puedo serle de utilidad. Todo lo que puedo hacer es aferrarme de la cabecera mientras mis piernas, que enmarcan su cabeza, se mueven nerviosas con el orgasmo que está listo a lanzarme por el precipicio. Temblando y gritando, espero en Dios que nadie venga a tocar a la puerta pensando que estoy siendo atacada. Me siento agradecida de que Edward pare sus atenciones y me permita volver gradualmente a tierra. Me echo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que él se siente ahora conmigo en su regazo. Afloja mi corsé y lo saca por encima de mi cabeza y no puedo evitar besarlo.

Mi esencia está en toda su boca y su barbilla. Este hombre… _unnnngh_ … este hombre es incontenible. Apenas me recupero de mi orgasmo de hace un minuto y le hago un baile erótico digno de billetes de cien dólares. Edward está gimiendo y yo estoy lloriqueando, nuestros dedos pasan por el cabello del otro mientras sus labios capturan los míos una y otra, y otra vez.

Sus manos bajan a mis caderas. "Ya no puedo esperar, cariño. Quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa."

Sostiene su erección justo en mi entrada y me hundo sin prisa, nuestros besos con la boca abierta permitiendo que se escapen más ruidos apasionados. El roce de un labio, y una veloz lamida con la lengua… intercambiamos aliento, con nuestros ojos abiertos para admirar nuestra hambre y lujuria.

Nuestro entrar y salir es eléctrico. El aroma de nuestro sexo penetra cada molécula del aire que nos rodea.

Su mano masajea mi pecho mientras yo continúo girando mis caderas, con él penetrándome al mismo tiempo. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás en un agotador éxtasis cuando él mueve su boca para chupar y provocar mis pezones.

"Edward… yo… ohdiosmío…" Rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos e intento enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, mi cabello moviéndose desenfrenadamente; mi cuerpo congelándose en la cúspide de correrse de nuevo.

Él gruñe, y extiende una mano en mi espalda, mientras sube la otra y baja mi hombro, tratando de conseguir sujetarse lo mejor que puede cuando caigo al borde del éxtasis.

"Cariño… _*penetra y gira*_ … me corro… _*gira y embiste*_ …maldita sea." Respira pesadamente en mi clavícula y ciño mis paredes internas para ayudarlo. Entonces con un rugido, él encuentra su orgasmo y todos los movimientos se hacen más lentos.

Volvemos a caer en la cama, conmigo aún en su pecho, pero estiro mis piernas a lo largo de las suyas. Pasan unos minutos de silencio mientras descendemos de nuestra nube.

"Buen Dios, ¿cómo tuve tanta suerte?" Pregunta, recuperando el aliento. "No solo sigues haciendo estallar mi cabeza… y otras cosas—," suelto una risita y le doy un manotazo por su broma de mal gusto, y él se ríe, abrazándome con más fuerza mientras yo vuelvo a pasar mis dedos por el pelo de su pecho. "Sino que **tú** eres la mujer más hermosa, la amante más espectacular y la persona más increíblemente valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Y no puedo creer que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Levanto mi cabeza hacia la suya y él me devuelve la mirada. "Yo soy la que tengo suerte… la bendecida. Tú, más que nadie, salvó mi vida, Edward."

Nos hace rodar y me besa profundamente y una vez más nos perdemos el uno en el otro.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Oigo que Edward me grita desde la cocina. Tontito, cree que puedo escucharlo cuando estoy en la lavandería con la lavadora y la secadora funcionando. Termino de ordenar el resto de la ropa, que acabaron tiradas sin miramientos en el piso cuando volvimos de Curazao hace dos días.

Después de nuestra romántica luna de miel de ocho días, nos despedimos del complejo turístico y empezamos nuestro viaje a casa. Edward me susurró que planeaba tener sexo conmigo en el aire antes de tocar tierra en Philadelphia. Intentamos ser sigilosos y unirnos al club de las alturas entre Curazao y Miami… no ocurrió. Luego lo intentamos de nuevo en el vuelo de Miami a Philly y simplemente no estaba escrito. Por lo que todas las cosas sucias que nos dijimos solo sirvieron para sacarnos de quicio, cuando no pudimos actuar de acuerdo a nuestros deseos. No hace falta decir que, tan pronto como el conductor de la limo salió de nuestro camino de entrada después meter las maletas al vestíbulo esa noche, nos saltamos encima. Fue una encantadora bienvenida. Unos tres minutos después él me cargó para cruzar el umbral y me folló hasta dejarme sin sentido en la mesa del comedor. Apenas si pudimos quitarnos la ropa en el proceso, solo se descubrieron las áreas necesarias y Edward me embistió como si fuera nuestra última noche en la Tierra.

Desafortunadamente, la vida real y los horarios ocupados que vienen con ella se establecen y no hemos tenido un minuto para respirar o relajarnos o disfrutar el uno del otro. Aunque sí tuvimos sexo en la ducha esta mañana; y también en su coche en el estacionamiento trasero de Last Call en las primeras horas de la madrugada de ayer antes de que llegara la camioneta de entregas.

Amo a mi cachondo maridito… hace sentir bien y feliz a su esposa.

"¿Qué dijiste, amor?" Pregunto, entrando nuevamente a la sala y cargando una canasta de ropa doblada. "No pude escucharte con las máquinas."

"¡Oh, lo siento! Solo dije que tienes una carta de Nuevo México." Me la entrega, encogiéndose de hombros. "Está escrita a mano. ¿Conoces a alguien en…" la mira una vez más, "Santa Teresa?"

Lo miro con incredulidad. "Sabes la respuesta a eso. Solo conozco gente en Delaware Valley, y eso es decir mucho." Tomo la carta de su mano y paso mi dedo índice por debajo del sello, abriéndola.

" _Mi dulce Isabella…"_ Le echo un vistazo breve al cuerpo de la carta escrito en dos páginas en un rudimentario papel blanco a rayas. "Es extraño… ya nadie me llama 'Isabella'."

"Sigue leyendo," me alienta.

" _Primero, permíteme disculparme por perder el contacto por tantos años. Hace poco escuché sobre el accidente que reclamó la vida de tus padres. Lamento mucho tu trágica pérdida. Una vieja amiga mía que todavía trabaja en el área de Philadelphia me mandó un recorte de periódico anunciando tu próximo matrimonio con tu verdadero amor… con el que siempre creí que estabas destinada a estar…"_ Miro a Edward con ojos amplios que me devuelve la mirada en confusión.

"¿De quién es?" Pregunta.

Le doy vuelta a la página final para confirmar lo que mi corazón ya sabe.

"De Anna," sonrío, alegremente. "¡Es de Anna!"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Bueno, ahí está mi preciosa esposa." Sonrío al escuchar su cumplido al entrar por la puerta principal de Last Call, saludando a unos cuantos de los regulares por el camino. Rodeo por un costado para ponerme detrás de la barra pero él me encuentra en la esquina con un beso en los labios. Sonrío otra vez, mirándolo mientras arrastra sus dedos a lo largo del pronunciado escote de mi vestido. Espero llegar al final de la noche en una pieza. Edward tiene escrito hambre en sus ojos.

"¿Dónde has estado cariño? Creí que habías dicho que a las cuatro." Me da lo que se ve como un amaretto sour con el adorno revelador de naranja y cereza, que acepto alegremente y choco con su Yuengling. "Feliz cuarto aniversario, chica hermosa."

 _Aquí viene la sonrisa y el enorme suspiro_ … mi esposo me hace desfallecer.

"Feliz Aniversario," estiro mis labios y lo beso otra vez. "Y tienes razón, dijimos que a las cuatro y debí haber llamado pero perdí la noción del tiempo haciendo unos recados. _Luego_ el grupo quedándose en la _Suite_ Bayside no llegó hasta cerca de las tres, y todos sus procedimientos de admisión se llevaron una hora." Asiente en comprensión, muy consciente que cuando los huéspedes de la posada llegan, implica al menos media hora para registrarlos apropiadamente y mostrarles el lugar.

"De acuerdo, no hay problema. ¿Estás lista?" Asiento emocionada. Nuestro aniversario cayó este año en el Día de los Caídos, así que vamos a darnos una rápida escapada de una noche a Atlantic City para celebrar. "Solo déjame agarrar las llaves de la oficina y saldremos de aquí, cariño."

Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de haber establecido la Posada Four Seas como una lujosa alternativa a un típico motel de verano familiar. Algunas de las instalaciones interiores que ofrecemos son mullidos edredones, excelente ropa de cama y cómodas batas, flores frescas en cada habitación, acceso a señal de internet, televisiones y reproductores de DVD. Nuestras instalaciones exteriores incluyen una piscina, un yacusi, juegos y equipo para deportes al aire libre como croquet y bádminton, y para deportes acuáticos en la bahía. También tenemos una fogata para asar malvaviscos o disfrutar de un cielo nocturno.

Después de casados, pedí si podía ayudar tanto como fuera posible en la posada y desde entonces, básicamente se ha convertido en mi responsabilidad. Todavía tengo oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo en Last Call, e incluso servir de camarera de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces, al menos durante la temporada de verano, manejo la posada. La mejor parte es que he perfeccionado los desayunos más allá de mis viejos talentos de pan tostado y el 'huevo en el nido' de Edward. Tengo un delicioso arsenal de recetas que elegí para nuestros huéspedes. Mis especialidades son mucho más impresionantes estos días: quiche de espinaca y panceta, cacerola de papas fritas, _croissant_ tipo tostada francesa con manzanas especiadas, peras y arándanos, _muffins_ de piña con ricota, y _biscotti_ de arándano con almendras.

Edward sigue siendo un fan de la lencería, pero si traigo puesta dicha lencería _**y**_ le llevo algunas de mis delicias para el desayuno. Sí… ese un buen momento para todo.

"Ese vestido es pecaminoso, señora Cullen," me murmura mientras esperamos en el bar de Carmine's a que la anfitriona nos llame. "Si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que tengas suerte esta noche," añade con un _sexy_ guiño y un beso debajo de mi oreja, esperando, estoy segura, que haya arruinado exitosamente un perfecto par de bragas.

Yo reiré al último… no traigo puesto nada.

"¡CULLEN! ¡Grupo de DOS!"

Seguimos a la anfitriona, justo cuando nos entregan nuestras bebidas en la mesa, para él un black and tan y para mí, un Especial de Bella. "¿No quieres alcohol con la cena esta noche?" Me pregunta y sacudo mi cabeza y me siento.

"Na, esta noche quiero estar completamente lúcida. ¡Tengo grandes planes para ti!" Lo tiento al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren por la emoción.

"Planes, ¿eh? ¡Cuenta!"

"Bueno," levanto mi vaso, "por otro año de feliz matrimonio con el hombre de mis sueños." Choca su vaso con el mío y toma un trago de su cerveza.

"Muy bien, mi turno," empieza. "Por nosotros dos. Tú y yo, bebé… te amo muchísimo. Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen." Se levanta y se inclina sobre la mesa para darme un prolongado beso.

" _Mmmmm_ ," murmuro y sonrío feliz cuando se aleja. "También te amo. Pero umm… sobre tu brindis."

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado con interés, "¿Sí?"

"¿Y si no fuéramos solo nosotros dos? Tú dijiste, 'Tú y yo, bebé' y necesito corregir eso." Me da una mirada desconcertada. "Y si digo, 'Tú y yo _y_ un bebé'." Espero con ansias con la esperanza de una reacción positiva. Se toma un segundo para recuperarse, con una sutil sonrisa jugando en sus labios y luego habla.

"Tú." Su voz es calmada.

Asiento una vez.

"Y yo." Todavía calmada.

Asiento otra vez, dos veces.

"¿Y un bebé?" Gorjea solo un poco al decir eso. Pongo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, revelando el atisbo de una sonrisa y asiento varias veces.

Esta vez se levanta y se acerca a mí, poniéndose de cuclillas a mis pies, y pasa sus manos por mi cabello besándome profundamente un par de veces antes de tomar aire.

"¿Vamos a tener un bebé?" Pregunta solo una vez más para estar seguro y digo "sí" con una risita. Sacude su cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Tenías que hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Se ríe entre dientes. "Qué pasa contigo y el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos, ¿eh? Siempre poniendo mi vida de cabeza… tratando de volverme loco." Se acerca nuevamente y me besa una y otra vez, luego me rodea con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

"¡Bienvenido a la locura, papi!" Le susurro en respuesta, provocando que me abrace con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de alegría llenan mis ojos.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

"Last Call, habla Edward."

" _¡Hola!_ _Traté de llamarte al móvil pero no contestaste."_ Palmeo mi bolsillo trasero. _Mierda_ , no fue mi intención dejarlo en la oficina con la fecha de Bella para dar a luz tan cerca.

"Lo siento, cariño, temprano fue una locura." Reviso mi reloj, son las _11:20 pm_. "¿Estás bien? ¿No puedes dormir?"

" _Bueno, estaba durmiendo bien pero luego desperté con horribles dolores de estómago pensando que comí algo que no me cayó bien."_ Tapo mi otro dedo con mi dedo, desesperado por tratar de entender todo lo que mi esposa me está diciendo. " _murmullo… murmullo_ … _**es hora**_."

"¿Qué? Cariño, espera un segundo." Le arrojo a Dave el teléfono y le hago un gesto para que cuelgue una vez que entre en mi oficina.

"De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste antes?"

" _ **¡DIJE QUE 'YA ES HORA'! ¡EL BEBÉ ESTÁ TOCANDO A LA PUERTA!"**_

Mis ojos se saltan y grito en respuesta, "¡Mierda! ¡Voy para allá!" Vuelvo a colgar el teléfono, agarro mis llaves y mi móvil y salgo corriendo de la oficina gritando como un loco, "¡YA VA A TENER AL BEBÉ! ¡Me largo de aquí, J!"

Se oyen aplausos. Escuchó el silbido característico de James y un "¡Llamaré a mamá!" mientras salgo corriendo a la noche nevada de enero, deslizándome y patinando como un idiota por el estacionamiento… toda mi concentración en llevar a Bella y al bebé a salvo al Hospital Southern Ocean County a tiempo.

Llego a la casa como un murciélago que sale del infierno. Bella me recibe en la puerta, malditamente adorable con sus _jeans_ y una sudadera extra grande de Last Call y una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, viéndose como si se hubiese tragado una maldita pelota de baloncesto.

"Hola. ¿Cómo va todo… estamos bien?" Presiono su estómago para asegurarme que el pequeño cacahuate sigue ahí.

Bella se echa a reír, poniendo sus manos sobre la mía. "Estamos bien, papi. Solo estamos ansiosos por salir a jugar."

La beso rápidamente, llevando las bolsas y las almohadas al coche a toda prisa y vuelvo para ayudarla a bajar los escalones del porche delantero.

" **YEEEOOWWWWW** ," Bella grita, parándose en seco en el primer escalón y aferrándose a mis dedos por el dolor. Espero en silencio por varios segundos y luego ella empieza a aflojar su agarre.

"Jesús, cielo," exhalo, aliviado por el momento. Mi corazón se acelera, odiando que todo lo que puedo hacer es verla en agonía, "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Ella cierra sus ojos, la noche invernal permitiéndome ver el gran resoplido de aire saliendo de su nariz y su boca. "Esa fue una dura," suspira. "Solo llévanos con el doctor, por favor."

Después de cerrar su puerta del coche, levanto la vista al cielo en una silenciosa plegaria, rogando por un viaje seguro al hospital.

Cuando los dos estamos sentados y con los cinturones puestos, extiendo mi mano y agarro la suya llevándola a mis labios, besándola con ternura. "Vamos a tener un bebé, chica hermosa."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de siete horas de dura labor de parto y una hora de recuperación después de eso, sostengo a mi hija en mis brazos. Cora Lynne Cullen, con sus tres kilos de peso y su gorrito rosa en la cabeza, ya ha robado mi corazón y me tiene cautivado.

Subimos a la habitación postparto hace unos veinte minutos. La he estado meciendo con ternura y cantándole suavemente, "Sweet Cora Lynne **(1)** " al ritmo de "Sweet Caroline" una y otra vez. Mi pobre esposa rompió en llanto cuando me escuchó por primera vez. Me preocupaba que tal vez era porque estaba desafinado, pero ella dijo que era la cosa más preciosa que había escuchado en su vida.

No creo haber dejado de mirar a la bebé desde que la enfermera me la dio hace horas. Estoy sentado en la cama con Bella, y los dos solo lo miramos boquiabiertos, esperando que haga un truco o algo así.

"¿Crees que debería cambiarle el pañal? No se lo hemos cambiado como en una hora." Hablo bajito para no despertar a la bebé.

Bella se encoje de hombros. "Supongo que está bien."

Me levantó y acuesto a Cora en la cuna de plástico. La envolvimos como un burrito, así que me toma unos segundos quitar la tela para realmente llegar a la bebé. Una vez que encuentro su pequeña pancita y escamosas piernas de pollo, no puedo evitar reírme. Es tan malditamente pequeña… y jodidamente perfecta… y mía.

 _No puedo creer que es mía._

Abro el pañal y me recibe un pozo de brea viscosa en toda su… área.

"Oh, mierda… literalmente… cariño, necesito respaldo." Impotente, llamo a mi pobre esposa que está reclinada en la cama, más que exhausta. Se apoya y echa un vistazo, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al ver la escena.

"¡Cielos! De acuerdo… todavía está noqueada, así que tal vez podamos hacerlo esto sin que se retuerza o meta un pie en eso… Emerson siempre solía hacer eso."

"¿Estás tratando de asustarme, Bella?" La miro, con terror en mis ojos. "Porque está funcionando."

Suelta una risita y descansa su frente en mi cadera. "No, cielo," suspira, controlándose. Bella levanta las pequeñas piernas de patata frita de la bebé, y yo empiezo a limpiar sus innombrables.

"Cariño. Tienes que limpiarle adentro. Tiene popó en todos sus labios."

Miro a Bella, horrorizado.

"Te suplico que no vuelvas a hablar de los… labios… de mi hija otra vez, por favor. Los papis simplemente no deben saber esas cosas." Creerías que era el acto principal en el _standup_ de Comedy Central, porque Bella se está carcajeando en su almohada.

Hago lo mejor que puedo para limpiar toda la popó visible… incluso la abro… ya saben, para asegurarme que no tenga nada y jadeo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Bella pregunta, moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente para ver qué es lo que estoy viendo.

Señalo y tartamudeo. "Tiene un… su umm, mierda," ruedo mis ojos y miro al techo. "No puedo con esto… su pequeño… _clítoris_." Susurro, como si fuera una sucia, sucia palabra, ¡sobre todo cuando se refiere al de mi HIJA de tres horas de nacida! "Cristo todopoderoso," murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella se me queda viendo con la boca abierta como si de pronto me hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Baja su cabeza, con sus ojos aún fijos en mí, aunque sus cejas se elevan a la línea de su cabello. "Umm, cielo… ¿creías que le crecería después? ¡Claro que tiene uno!" Bella susurra con fuerza y luego se disuelve en un ataque de risa.

Lloriqueo derrotado y juro que voy a arreglar el sótano tan encantador como sea posible para mi perfecta princesa porque _nunca_ se le permitirá salir a la luz del día… jamás. ¡Los pretendientes no pueden venir a tocar a la puerta si no saben que existe!

Estoy muy consciente que tal vez estoy exagerando un poquito. Pero conozco a los muchachos… y _esa es_ mi pequeña. Solo voy a sacar eso de mi cabeza por los próximos treinta años o algo así. Tal vez para entonces, podré soportar el concepto de que salga con chicos con un poco más de sensatez y dignidad.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Dos días después, llevo a mi familia a casa desde el hospital y tenemos una puerta giratoria de visitantes durante una semana completa. Mamá y papá pasan sus noches en su casa en Harvey Cedars, pero pasan varios días en nuestra casa, asegurándose que podamos hacer una buena transición, dándonos numerosas siestas muy necesarias y una mano con la ropa y cosas como esa. Mi hermano y una recién embarazada Charlotte nos consintieron con una semana de comidas ya preparadas y congeladas. Rosalie y Emmett, así como Jasper y Alice, vinieron a visitarnos en diferentes tardes, y todos prometieron volver por un fin de semana después que comenzáramos una rutina.

Llamamos a Anna el día después que llegamos a casa del hospital y ella prometió que haría planes para venir de visita en el verano. Nuestra relación con ella es un gran regalo para Bella. Tener esa conexión con alguien de su pasado, y no solo eso, sino alguien que realmente la amó, que nos alentaba a ganar y no fallar, a diferencia de todos los demás que nos rodeaban hace años. Anna viajo a LBI para visitarnos poco después que nos casamos. Y luego, el siguiente verano nosotros nos propusimos hacer una parada en Nuevo México para una visita de fin de semana antes de continuar a Hawaii para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario.

A medida que pasan las semanas, y veo a mi preciosa Cora empezar a enfocar un poco y seguir mi voz con su cabeza y sus ojos, me doy cuenta que mi vida no puede ser más dulce que esto.

Mi asombrosa Bella, lo mejor que me ha pasado, entró a mi vida no una sino dos veces y nunca se fue después de eso. Me ha dado el regalo más increíble que podría haber deseado en mi hija.

Cuando pienso en lo que hemos pasado, los buenos y malos momentos con Bella en el Flanders y luego al volvernos a encontrar años después, recuerdo una cita de Jonh Lennon. Incluso si la hubiera escuchado años después, no sé si se hubiese captado el significado porque en ese entonces estaba muy absorto en mi confundido y roto corazón. Fue solo recientemente que escuché sus sabias palabras, mucho después de casarnos y ya tengo a mi verdadero amor a mi lado.

Muy simple, Lennon dijo esto, "Todo estará bien al final… si no está bien, no es el final."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

 **(1) En español sería 'Dulce Cora Lynee' y la canción 'Dulce Carolina' Edward solo cambió la letra de la canción usando el nombre de su pequeña, que pronunciándolo en inglés suena muy parecido.**

* * *

 _ **¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres! ¡Awwww! ¿Apoco no son tiernos estos dos? Y Edward como papi *suspiros* Después de tantos años y tantas cosas en su contra, el amor prevaleció y el destino volvió a unirlos. Eri había comentado que todo sería perfecto si Bella hubiera mantenido contacto con Anna y ahora vemos que sí lo hizo, la única persona de su pasado con vida, aparte de Edward por supuesto, que realmente la amó a pesar de todo y la sigue amando. ¿Y qué les pareció la introducción de Cora Lynne? Sin duda le tocó un papi muy cariñoso y protector jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del epílogo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa para que me cuenten qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan ver en los outtakes, son tres ;) Recuerden que si no saben que poner, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros porque muestran su agradecimiento por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: AliciaGA, Smedina, dushakis, Moni, Adriu, Say's, BereB, freedom2604, kaja0507, torrespera172, Nadiia16, Nayely, bbluelilas, YessyVL13, Sully YM, Esal, Jade HSos, Sony Bells, Marie Sellory, Cary, lagie, JessMel, Vrigny, PRISOL, glow0718, EriCastelo, jupy, MelACS, Lady Grigori, aliceforever85, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, miop, Tecupi, patymdn, Manligrez, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maryluna, Melany, carolaap, Abigail, Lizdayanna, injoa, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Techu, Liz Vidal, Pili, Mafer, bealnum, Yoliki, ileecasco, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el primer outtake ;)**_


	36. Future Take

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Future-Take~**

 **EPOV**

"¡De acuerdo, es momento del conteo de votos!" Emmett anuncia antes de zambullirse en la piscina y aparecer junto a su hija, haciendo que grite encantada. "Tristan, ya que pareces disgustado de que siquiera tengamos este debate, tú eres el encargado de dar los resultados," termina de decir, mientras sus hijos empiezan a trepar por sus brazos para usarlo como trampolín humano.

"¡Oh, ¿podrían ustedes tres dejar eso y volver aquí para poder seguir con este juego?!" James está tumbado de espaldas en la arena, gritando desde la playa debajo.

James, Jasper, Emmett y yo estábamos jugando voleibol playero hasta hace unos veinte minutos, cuando Alice cometió el error de llamar a su esposo 'Goose'. Todos nos partimos de la risa pero él se sintió muy insultado y eso había incitado el más ridículo argumento del mundo, culminando en una votación a ocho bandas sobre 'quién es quién' entre los cuatro: Maverick, Goose, Iceman o Slider, de la famosa escena del voleibol de playa en _Top Gun_.

Tristan sacude su cabeza y recupera su gorra roja de los Phillies, siendo utilizada en este momento como urna. "No puedo creer que todos ustedes me estén arrastrando a esta tonta pelea. ¿Qué carajos es _'Top Gun'_ de todos modos?"

Rosalie toca su corazón. "¿No tienes Netflix? ¿No te has sentado con tu hijo a ver ese clásico?" Le pregunta a Alice, que está rodando los ojos al ver a su esposo mientras Jasper se pasea furiosamente en la terraza.

"¡Cielo, la _**única**_ razón por la que te llamé 'Goose' es porque Anthony Edwards terminó siendo un doctor en _ER_! ¡Tú eres un doctor, Jasper! ¿Ves el paralelo?" Se queja, exasperada.

Jazz se da la vuelta, entrecerrándole los ojos a su esposa. "¡Oh, con que doctor! ¡Goose NO es el más _sexy_ y todos lo sabemos! Me hieres, Mary Alice," le dice, estoicamente.

Todos nos reímos del dolor de Jasper, el pobre tipo. En este momento traigo puestas las gafas de sol de espejo, así que creo que tengo seguro a 'Mav'.

Hablando de seguro… mis ojos se ven atraídos hacia mi sensacional esposa, tendida en una tumbona doble en un traje de baño color rojo hidrante que rivaliza con el corte del de Pamela Anderson en "Baywatch".

Es jodidamente asombrosa, esa mujer mía.

Aunque, creo que se ve sola, es momento de rectificar eso.

"¿Hay lugar para mí por aquí?" Pregunto sin esperar una respuesta y subo junto a su larga figura _sexy_ y bronceada, besando su brazo al subir, su hombro y su cuello. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y levanta su mano a la línea de sus cejas, apenas abriendo un ojo para verme. Se rueda hacia mí y arroja su pierna izquierda sobre la mía, acurrucándose en mi cuerpo. Ahora solo traigo puesto mi bañador, y puedo sentir que la humedad de su traje moja mi piel.

"Mmmm, siempre. Te ves _sexy_ como acostumbras, corriendo y esquivando por toda la cancha allá abajo. Es posible que tenga que aprovecharme de ti más tarde, Maverick," murmura en mi oído mientras me rasca el pecho con sus dedos.

"Creo que eso puede arreglarse, chica hermosa. Ahora que la bebé _finalmente_ está durmiendo toda la noche, ya no hay nadie que nos moleste… me hace sentir de veinticinco otra vez, ¿sabes?" Susurro, subiendo y bajando mis dedos por su terso muslo.

Suelta unas risitas. "Sí, los veinticinco fue un buen año para ti, ¿no es así? Aunque claro, también lo fue a los veintiséis, los veintisiete, los veinte—…" Su cabeza se levanta de golpe y me mira. "Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que las cosas no han sido buenas en la recámara desde que llegó Cora? Porque voy a tener que diferir en ello, señor Cullen. ¡No creo que _alguna vez_ hayamos parado!"

Comencé a reír al escuchar su tono defensivo, "No, no, no… ¡estoy hablando de MÍ! ¡Definitivamente estoy hablando de mí cuando digo que me siento agotado! Solo me preocupa no estar a la altura de los estándares que impuse cuando nos hicimos pareja… bueno, cuando volvimos a serlo." Me dio un manotazo en el pecho y chasqueó su lengua.

"¡Te estás subestimando y lo sabes! ¿Alguna vez me has escuchado quejarme?" Ronronea con un tono bobo. "Y si has escuchado una una queja de mí, es solo porque estaba adolorida y cansada… usted señor, siempre ha sido y continúa siendo… un animal." Termina su cumplido al morder mi pezón y provocar que prácticamente me levante de un salto de la tumbona.

" **MI-errrr—,** "

Bella jadea y reprimo mis palabras, a sabiendas que estamos en compañía de pequeñitos por todas partes. Es como una guardería en la terraza y en la piscina, lo juro. Además, tenemos algunos dentro de la casa tomando su siesta de la tarde.

¡Bebés, bebés… bebés por todas partes!

James y Charlotte tienen una niña de dos años, Jasmine. Ella es la luz de la vida de mi hermano, no estoy exagerando. Para ellos, el bebé vino primero, la boda vino después. Se casaron en una pequeña capilla cerca del Faro Barnegat en una tranquila ceremonia a la luz de las velas este año en el Día de San Valentín.

Rosalie y Emmett parecen tener una verdadera fábrica de bebés funcionando en su casa. Danny tiene ocho años; luego tuvieron a Ashley que tiene seis, muy lista y la viva imagen de la belleza de su madre. Donovan y David, sus gemelos, tienen cuatro años y de verdad hacen sudar a Emmett la gota gorda. De hecho, decidió que si Rose no se ligaba pronto las trompas, él iba a optar por la gran V que hacía que todos los hombres se encogieran, ¡pero esos dos niños eran unos diablillos, cada uno con hoyuelos más marcados que el siguiente! Y finalmente, la más pequeña es Julia, que ayer acaba de cumplir un año.

Luego estaban Jasper y Alice. Ellos creían haber terminado después de Tristan, que ahora tiene catorce, y Emerson, que tiene nueve años. Después de unas vacaciones improvisadas el otoño pasado a Las Vegas, todo eso cambió. Al parecer 'Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas' no aplicaba para estos dos, porque él la preñó espléndidamente y ella dio a luz a la "Bebé Felicia" como todos la llamamos, hace tres semanas. ¡Y eso que ya habían terminado! Tuvieron que empezar desde cero comprando todas las cosas para bebé, porque años antes habían regalado todo. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Y finalmente, Bella y yo tenemos a nuestras dos preciosas hijas de las que estoy seguro, son maravillosas. A los treinta y cuatro años de edad, puedo decir con seguridad que mis pequeñas felizmente y de buena gana me tienen en las pequeñas palmas de sus manos. Cora ya tiene tres años y medio y Chelsea Leigh tiene nueve meses. De todo nuestro grupo, Donovan y David son los más cercanos a la edad de Cora y _constantemente_ se pelean por quién juega con ella, se sienta junto a ella, construye castillos de arena con ella, etc.

 _Niños_. Ya está empezando. Sabía que debía haber terminado ese jodido sótano hace años.

"¡Vamos Tristan, saca a tu padre de su miseria para poder volver al juego!" Emmett grita desde el extremo poco profundo donde está arrojando niños a diestra y siniestra. El juego favorito de piscina de todos es tío Emmett-diagonal-papi.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Los votos están contados. Aquí vamos," Tristan anuncia.

"Ocho votos para tío Emmett como Slider." Rose aplaude y yo silbo mientras Em deja de arrojar niños para hacer su mejor pose de señor Universo.

"Ocho votos por James como Iceman." Bella vitorea y silba junto con Charlotte, al mismo tiempo que James arroja un puño al aire desde su posición recostado en la arena.

Emmett empieza a hacer un redoble con su lengua. Este es el momento. Por la expresión tensa en el rostro de Jasper, creerías que su hombría y todos sus sueños penden de este voto.

"Siete votos por tío Edward como… Maverick." Empiezo a partirme de la risa cuando veo que la boca de Jasper se abre.

"¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto!" Exclama Jazz.

"Y siete votos para papá como—,"

"¡Yo DEFINITIVAMENTE no soy Goose, dame esos votos, Tristan!" Jazz comienza a estudiar todos los pedazos de papel arrugado, sosteniendo los resultados de sus sueños rotos.

"¡Oye, tengo una pregunta!" Le grito a Jasper, riéndome. "¿Cómo demonios sería yo Goose, Jazz?"

Deja caer los papeles que ha estado viendo y cruza sus brazos. Alice se acerca y empieza a masajear sus hombros y su ego herido.

"¡Porque tú tocaste el piano y cantaste 'Great Balls of Fire' en mi fiesta de despedida de soltero!" Me grita en respuesta desde el otro extremo de la terraza con un tono en su voz que indicaría que al parecer soy el tonto del pueblo por no hacer la conexión.

Cierro mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza. "Jazz, nunca he tocado el piano en mi VIDA, amigo. Lo que estás recordando es a TI sentado y tocando la peor interpretación EN EL MUNDO de esa canción mientras te volvías completamente loco en Abilene's."

"De ninguna manera, ese NO era yo," protesta.

"Jazz… eras tú, hombre, reconócelo… yo estaba ahí." Emmett se echa a reír desde la piscina después de lanzar a Donovan por encima de su hombro.

Le doy a Bella un beso y me bajo de la tumbona.

"De acuerdo… ¿estamos listos para volver al juego?" Pregunto, caminando hacia los escalones. "Jazz, en serio, no esperaría que recordaras todo de esa noche. Tuvimos que sacarte cargando del bar después de ese _show_ que diste. Pero no antes de que comenzaras a cantar una versión fuera de tono de 'Heart and Soul'. Fue trágico."

A estas alturas todos están aullando de la risa a expensas de Jasper. Él cuelga su cabeza derrotado, al darse cuenta que está peleando una batalla perdida. Alice se agacha para susurrarle al oído, y lo que sea que le dice lo reanima de inmediato porque se levanta de un salto de la silla playera y otra vez declara nuestro juego iniciado.

Estoy seguro que le prometió un escandaloso acto sexual pervertido… ese muchacho NUNCA se mueve tan rápido por cualquier cosa en el planeta, ¡y es un doctor de emergencias!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡Vamos, chicos! ¡La cena está servida!" Bella nos grita. Estamos en nuestro quinto juego y el partido está empatado. Lo siento chica hermosa, ni en sueños ninguno de nosotros va a dejar la cancha en este momento.

El poderoso servicio de Emmett vuela hacia mi izquierda y me lanzo por ella, la elevo para que James pueda pasarla por nosotros por encima de la red. Me levanto de la arena con dificultad y salto contra la red a fin de bloquear un intento de Jasper por clavarla. Vuelco exitosamente la pelota detrás de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que—

 ***¡CHASQUIDO!***

Siento un dolor atroz en mi tobillo y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy tragando un bocado de arena.

" **¡HIJO DE PEEEE-LUCHE!"** Grito, rodándome sobre mi espalda mientras agarro mi pierna. Los tres hombres están de pronto a mi lado y escucho a las chicas gritando y moviéndose en el fondo.

"Mierda… escuché eso. ¿Escuchaste que se quebró?"

"Lo escuché. Sonó como un petardo sin pólvora o algo así."

"Edward, mírame." Escucho a Jasper llamándome mientras trato de abrir mis ojos a través de la loca agonía en la que estoy.

Siento una ráfaga de aire y la arena se mueve junto a mí cuando el rostro de Bella queda a la vista. "Cariño… oh Dios mío, cielo… ¿estás bien?"

La voz clínica de Jazz empieza a hablar otra vez. "Edward, en la escala del uno a 'Acabo de pisar un Lego'… ¿cuánto te duele?"

Trato de forzar una carcajada, pero no puedo. He tenido algunas malas caídas en mi vida, pero esta es para el libro de récords.

"No sé sobre Legos… pero este cabrón duele peor que el zapato de una Barbie en la oscuridad… ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?" Gimo en mi miseria.

Escucho bruscos jadeos a mí alrededor indicando que los chicos saben exactamente qué tanto me está doliendo.

"Awww mierda. El zapato de una Barbie es un dolor INTENSO, hombre… no es broma," Emmett agrega con seriedad mientras Jasper continúa, "Se te está hinchando mucho. Tiene que estar quebrado. ¿Podemos llevarnos tu camioneta, Em?"

"Sí, déjame sacar los asientos de los niños de ahí. Puede recostarse en la parte de atrás. Bells, ¿quieres venir?"

"No," interrumpo, "Voy a estar bien, cariño. Quédate aquí con las niñas. Sabes cómo se asustan si no estamos los dos cuando despiertan de una siesta," le suplico a través del dolor.

Bella suspira, viéndose en un verdadero conflicto, pero acepta. "Odio no estar ahí para ti… lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Le doy la mejor sonrisa que puedo darle por el momento y frunzo mis labios, solicitando un besito de despedida. "Lo sé, y te amo por ello. Los chicos estarán conmigo. Te llamaré."

"Vamos, E. Siéntate, vamos a llevarte al coche," dice James, guiando mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Jasper me flanquea por la derecha y Emmett levanta mis dos piernas mientras me llevan de la forma más incómoda posible hacia la Suburban de Emmett.

"¡Traeré algunas almohadas para que puedas mantenerla elevada en el coche!" Escucho gritar a Bella por detrás de nosotros.

"Oye Jazz… todas esas noches que me quedé despierto ayudándote a estudiar en la escuela de medicina… estoy seguro que no recuerdo la escala de dolor hablando sobre Legos… ¿a dónde se fue todo el entrenamiento, amigo?" Pregunto, tratando de distraer mi mente del fuego abrumador que está ardiendo en mi pierna izquierda justo ahora.

Sacude su cabeza antes de responder. "Viejo, mira… estoy delirando por la falta de sueño. Estoy funcionando con apenas tres horas de sueño desde el jueves. Bebé Felicia tiene el peor caso de cólico conocido por el hombre, estoy seguro de ello. Lo único que la calma es ver _Oobi_ en medio de la noche."

"¿Qué demonios es un 'Oobi'?" Pregunta James mientras Emmett estira su mano para abrir la puerta trasera.

"No quieres saberlo… créeme," responde Jasper pero Emmett interrumpe. "Mira, cualquier día preferiría a Oobi en lugar de la maldita _Fresh Beat Band_ … si escucho a Rose hablando sobre lo largos que son los dedos de Twist solo una vez más, voy a arrojar mi pantalla panorámica por nuestro ventanal."

Todos nos reímos al escuchar la resentida respuesta de Emmett hasta que recordé que había sorprendido en muchas ocasiones a Bella viendo _Fresh Beat Band_ cuando Cora sospechosamente no estaba en la habitación.

 _Huh_. Puede que ya no sea tan gracioso. Pero… encuentro consuelo en el hecho de que los cuatro no quedamos extrañamente callados, y tal vez no solo yo estoy pensando en eso.

Y de pronto me pregunto si _todos_ vamos a tener esta noche una conversación con nuestras respectivas esposas con relación a los dígitos de Twist.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Voy a toda velocidad por Long Beach Boulevard de regreso a la casa al haber dejado la posada en las capaces manos de Julie, nuestra chica ideal cuando necesito tiempo libre. Y definitivamente necesito y merezco un poco de tiempo libre ahora.

He estado corriendo para todas partes como una gallina sin cabeza. Afortunadamente, James está en control total de las operaciones de Last Call y no me necesita para nada, además, Kate siempre está ahí para respaldarlo cuando es necesario, pero yo tengo como una docena de cosas más para las que personalmente tengo que hacer malabares por el momento.

Estoy buscando niñeras que puedan cuidar de Chelsea cuando salga y por aproximadamente unas cuatro horas. He estado dando vueltas consiguiendo una mochila, una lonchera, tenis nuevos y unos pocos atuendos nuevos para el primer día de preescolar de Cora el próximo martes. Luego tengo que asegurarme de estar en casa cada par de horas para amamantar a Chelsea, porque la pequeña diva nunca quiso beber de la botella. Es mi teta o… bueno, es mi teta y nada más. Edward dice que no puede culparla; me dijo que él también haría un berrinche si tratara de hacer pasar algo más como mi pecho. Luego, por supuesto, estoy atendiendo a mi pobre esposo día y noche, que está ahora estacionado en nuestra sala, inmovilizado en una cama doble de hospital recién comprada con un tobillo **Y** un pie quebrado, lo que requiere una escayola hasta su rodillas. Fue una ruptura tan mala, que el médico dijo que las primeras tres semanas tenía que estar en cama. Tenía que traer el yeso por al menos ocho semanas y luego probablemente una bota para caminar por otras ocho.

Estos últimos días desde la fiesta del Día del Trabajo han sido una completa locura. Gracias a Dios, Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron para llevarse a las niñas durante un largo fin de semana para darme algo de descanso. Solo estarán bajando esta calle en Harvey Cedars así que todavía puedo pasar por ahí y alimentar a Chelsea de vez en cuando, pero básicamente puedo centrarme en Edward y cuidar de él… o al menos disponer y organizar la sala de una forma más eficiente para que él todavía pueda hacer algunas cosas por sí mismo cuando yo salga de la casa.

Me detengo en la entrada, agarro los comestibles y subo los escalones del frente. Después de abrir la puerta, mis ojos se abren al ver la escena en mi vestíbulo. Se ve como algo asolado por la guerra en Afganistán. Doy unos cuantos pasos preguntándome si una banda de pequeños pillos saqueó el vecindario y mi casa fue una de las desafortunadas víctimas. Hay juguetes y libros por todas partes. Mis sandalias aplastan accidentalmente lo que parece una mezcla de cereal, galletas y pasas por todo el piso de madera. Incluso hay un camino de papel higiénico desde el baño en el vestíbulo, bajando por el pasillo y entrando a la cocina… puede que llegue hasta la sala, no he llegado hasta allá para evaluar los daños. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que se utilizó todo el rollo… y también que está mañana era un rollo nuevo. _Ugh_.

"¿Hola?" Digo dócilmente en voz alta, asumiendo que mi esposo ha sido atado y amordazado, siendo esa la única razón por la que era posible que nuestra casa pudiera verse así.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí," lloriquea Edward, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. "Tomaron el control, cielo. Tomaron el control y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto." Arroja sus brazos hacia arriba en derrota y vergüenza.

"Eso veo. Se ve como si un tornado hubiese tocado tierra, cariño. ¿Cuándo despertaron?" Pregunto, cargando a Chelsea que en este momento está embarrando puré de manzana por toda la mesita de café. "¡Solo me fui por tres horas y acababan de quedarse dormidas!" Chillo confundida.

El pobre Edward está fuera de sí. "¡LO SÉ! Estaban profundamente dormidas hasta hace como una hora. Olvidé silenciar mi teléfono y James llamó para saber cómo estaba. El timbre despertó a la bebé y luego sus sollozos despertaron a Cora. Después de eso todo fue una confusa masacre y saqueo. Por cierto, les he puesto un nuevo nombre a las niñas, Corasaurus Rex y Chelzilla." Su cabeza cae de nuevo hacia atrás a su cama de hospital, exhausto y humillado por la ridícula historia, pero totalmente creíble.

Limpio las manos y el rostro de Chelsea con unas cuantas toallitas para bebé y la pongo en su silla alta con un puñado de _cheerios_ para jugar. "Cora, nena, ayúdale a mami a recoger tus libros, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Pero mamá, hay muchos libros! ¡No puedo leer todos estos libros! ¡Chelsea seguía sacándolos de mi librero! ¡Traté de detenerla!"

Me rio de su petulancia. "No dije que tuvieras que leerlos, Cora Lynee Cullen, quiero que los recojas del suelo, preciosa." Quito su rebelde cabello rizado de su rostro y vuelvo a recogerlo en una cola de caballo con una banda elástica que encuentro a mis pies. Termino su cabello y le doy un palmadita en el trasero para indicarle que está libre para seguir limpiando.

"Entonces, ¿trataste de ayudar a papi con la bebé?" Me agacho y comienzo a recoger el papel de baño en mis manos. Como sospeché, todo el rollo estaba esparcido por todos lados como si esta fuera una fraternidad la noche antes de Halloween. El rastro me lleva al pie de la cama de Edward y le sonrío, sacudiendo mi cabeza y me acerco para un beso de mi agotado maridito.

Levanta sus dos manos, tomando mi rostro y me acerca con desesperación. "Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¡Estaba preocupado de que abrieras la puerta principal y huyeras gritando, para nunca volver a saber de ti!" Sacude su cabeza desechando las imágenes dramáticas al presionar sus labios a los míos una y otra vez.

"Traté de ayudar con Chelsea, mamá, ¡pero ella no me hacía CASO¡ Papi me dijo que solo la siguiera. Así que eso es lo que hice." Cora pausa para respirar y me aparto a regañadientes de los deliciosos labios de mi esposo y suelto una risita, escuchando a mi dulce hija intentar explicar sus técnicas para cuidar bebés.

"Ella seguía queriendo subir las escaleras del pasillo, pero la reja no la dejó. ¡Luego dejé algunas golosinas en el suelo que ella pudiera encontrar y comer que la llevaran de regreso conmigo y papi y funcionó!" Anuncia; sus manos sobre su cabeza en una pose de '¡ta-daa!', extremadamente orgullosa de su táctica de distracción. Claro que solo terminó empeorando el desastre, pero tiene tres años y lo intentó, la monada.

Vuelvo a mirar a Edward para escuchar más de la historia. "Intenté gritar órdenes desde aquí, pero ya ves lo bien que funcionó. Lo intentamos… más o menos. Quiero decir, lo mejor que pudimos. Lo siento. Este lugar es un desastre," suspira en disgusto.

Me echo a reír, echando un vistazo alrededor. "Sí, lo es. Pero afortunadamente, tu mamá viene en unos veinte minutos para llevarse a las niñas por los próximos tres días. Con suerte, lo tendré todo limpio antes de que vuelvan a casa el lunes," termino de decir con un tono burlón.

Edward hace un puchero, mirándome con ojos apenados. _Lamentable_. Su pierna lo tiene completamente incapacitado y lo odia. Encuentro el desastre más gracioso que irritante. Se nos ha bendecido con un matrimonio muy feliz y dos niñitas saludables y vibrantes… los desastres suceden. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a no permitir que cosas insignificantes me sacudieran. Tenemos suerte de que los huesos que Edward se quebró no requirieron cirugía. Puedo hacer esto.

¿Qué es lo que dice Chaka Khan? ¿Que ella es todas las mujeres? ¡Bueno, yo también lo soy!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _¡Uf!_ Las niñas ya no están, he limpiado el desastre, preparé comida de desayuno para que Edward y yo cenáramos, le di su baño nocturno de esponja (su parte favorita, y la mía), solo para que yo terminara tomándome una ducha y ahora estoy lista para colapsar. Me siento agradecida de que encontráramos una cama doble de hospital, porque todavía puedo dormir junto a él todas las noches. ¡No creo que hayamos dormidos separados desde que le pedí que se mudara conmigo hace años!

Me pongo una camisola de algodón amarillo pálido y unas bragas a juego y bajo las escaleras con la última revista de "Cuisine". Siempre estoy buscando nuevas recetas divertidas para probar en la posada.

Apago todas las luces y encuentro a Edward semi sentado en la cama viendo "Tiburón" por enésima vez en nuestra vida matrimonial. Es adicto a ella, pero no me quejo, porque yo también lo soy. No hay mejor película que la original "Tiburón". Y, ¿hola? ¡Spielberg es un jodido genio!

"Oye, cariño… ¿necesitas algo antes de que me meta en la cama?" Pregunto al acercarme a la sala.

"Sí, de hecho, ¿podrías traerme mi libro de Sudokus? Probablemente lo recogiste durante la Gran Limpieza del 2020 esta tarde… creo que está en la isla por allá," dijo, apuntando.

"¡Claro!" Me acerco y busco entre los papeles, localizándolo, agarro un lápiz y me doy vuelta para regresar.

"¿También puedes traerme una cerveza?"

Le sonrío, dándome la vuelta y me dirijo hacia el refrigerador. Agarro una Yuengling y una botella de agua para mí y empiezo a caminar de regreso.

Doy una paso en la habitación hacia su cama y habla otra vez, "¡OH! ¿Y una de las bolsas de galletas de osito de chocolate de Cora? Se me antojaron desde que la vi comiéndolas hoy en el almuerzo." Mantengo mi respiración normal, tratando de no demostrar que me está molestando un poco que me esté dando órdenes… después de todo, yo le pregunté si necesitaba algo… pero, ya saben.

Me vuelvo nuevamente hacia la despensa, agarro sus golosinas y regreso con él. A tres pasos del pie de su cama él dice, "¡Solo una cosa más!"

Mi mandíbula se tensa un poco y puedo sentir las aletas de mi nariz ensancharse mientras intento controlar mi respiración. Elevo mis cejas a modo de pregunta mientras dejo ahí su libro, la cerveza y la bolsa de golosinas. "¿Qué más?"

"A ti," gruñe con una sonrisa diabólica, haciéndome reír y arrodillarme sobre la cama y ponerme a horcajadas en sus caderas.

"Bueno, ¿cómo puedo rechazar una solicitud como esa?" Susurro y empiezo a regar besos en sus mejillas, párpados, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios. Sus manos suben por la parte de atrás de mis muslos y agarra mi trasero al mismo tiempo que gime en mi boca mientras profundiza nuestro beso.

"Sabes que sigo pidiéndote que regreses a la cocina solo porque me encanta verte por detrás en este pequeño conjunto para dormir," jadea, entre suaves roces de sus labios y lamidas. "¡Me estás volviendo loco, mujer!" Suelto una risita y le permito tomar el control por el momento al besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, arrastrando lentamente su lengua por mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremece por la anticipación de lo que está por venir.

" _Mmmm_." No puedo evitarlo cuando aprieta mi trasero mientras mordisquea suavemente la cima de mis pechos, mis manos enredándose en su cabello. Estoy disfrutando de la sensación de su barba de tres días raspando mi piel sensible. Tal vez no lo haya afeitado a propósito en los últimos días solo para disfrutar de esta sensación.

Ha estado tan soñoliento por los analgésicos que le recetaron, que no hemos tenido intimidad en toda una semana. Y no estoy contando el par de pajas y la mamada con las que conseguí bendecirlo durante sus baños de esponja. Mi perpetuamente ocupado, agitador e instigador esposo se ha estado volviendo loco por la claustrofobia esta semana. El pobre hombre realmente necesita desahogarse, porque para cuando puedo regresar a la planta baja y subir a la cama después de mi ducha buscando para mí un poco de amor, ya hace mucho que se ha quedado dormido.

"Oh Dios, he echado de menos tus tetas," gime antes de chupar uno de mis pezones en su caliente boca húmeda mientras masajea el otro delicadamente y tienta mi pezón con suaves caricias.

" _Ahhh_ ," jadeo, amando la sensación de su lengua arremolinándose sobre mí.

"Ya no puedo esperar," lloriqueo. "¡Te necesito dentro de mí, cariño, te he echado muchísimo de menos esta semana!" Jadeo y bajo bruscamente mis dedos por sus bíceps y sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Síííí," sisea, indicando que mis movimientos han despertado su polla, ahora rígida por la excitación debajo de sus pantalones de dormir. Vuelvo a unir mis piernas para quitarme rápidamente mis bragas mientras él baja sus pantalones por sus musculosos muslos bronceados.

Con impaciencia, me vuelvo a poner a horcajadas sobre él, me quito mi camisola y la lanzo al suelo mientras los ágiles dedos de Edward buscan mi empapado coño.

"Jesús, estas jodidamente empapada, nena," susurra, al saber que me encanta que me hable sucio con voz ronca. Sus dedos me tocan, pero nunca entran… reúne algo de humedad y empieza a tentar mi clítoris con las empapadas yemas de sus dedos. "¿Supongo que estás lista para mí, entonces?" Se ríe entre dientes, y procede a chupar en el punto sensible del pulso en mi cuello mientras trato de concentrarme lo suficiente para alinearnos adecuadamente.

" _Nnnnngh_ , más que lista," consigo lloriquear cuando hacemos delicioso contacto y me hundo en él, deteniéndome solo por un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

 _Éxtasis_ … puro éxtasis con este hombre mío.

"Mi esposa es malditamente _sexy_." Sonríe y se recarga una vez más en las almohadas, listo para disfrutar del _show_ mientras lo monto como a un puto semental. Sus manos están en mis pechos, apretándolos al ritmo de mis movimientos arriba y abajo.

Gruñimos al unísono, las sensaciones demasiadas para controlarlas en silencio. Además, sabemos que las chicas están a unos kilómetros por esta carretera, así que podemos ser tan ruidosos como queramos. ¡Es una lástima que uno de nosotros está inválido o ya habríamos podido poner esta noche en marcha!

Giro mis caderas, apretándolo mientras lo hago, provocando que cierre sus ojos con fuerza y abra su boca, sus respiraciones saliendo en resuellos y ocasionalmente obscenidades en murmullos. "Maldita sea, Bella."

"Oh Dios… _unghhh_ …es tan… tan asombroso, cariño… ¿vas a cu-corrérte?" Digo con un chillido en pequeños jadeos y me echo ligeramente hacia atrás, mi abierta invitación para que Edward juegue con mi clítoris, lo que él acepta con gusto.

Solo se requiere de unos diez segundos más y estoy chillando mientras mi orgasmo atraviesa mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Edward ruge, "¡Miiiierda!" y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

Continúo montándolo, aunque he bajado el ritmo de mis movimientos significativamente. Entonces empiezo a inclinarme de nuevo hacia adelante—

" **¡AHHHH!"** Estrello mi cuerpo sobre su pecho y me congelo cuando un fuerte dolor se dispara por mi pantorrilla, paralizándome.

"Cariño… cariño… ¿qué pasa?" Edward ladra, frenéticamente.

Mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza y de algún modo digo en un jadeo, "Un ca-¡ **UGH**! calambre."

 _Mierda, el dolor_. ¡EL DOLOR! No me dan seguido, pero cuando me dan, me arden y la agonía es insoportable los treinta segundos que duran.

El pobre Edward no sabe qué hacer, todavía está dentro de mí, así que solo frota mi espalda mientras respiro pesadamente sobre él. Poco a poco, el dolor punzante disminuye y empiezo a reír. Eso provoca que él empiece a reír y pronto nos estamos carcajeando por el final dramático de nuestra _sexy_ sesión de sexo saliendo tan mal.

"Fue un gran desmonte, señora Cullen… le doy un nueve punto nueve," exclama entre carcajadas.

Respondo, recuperando el aliento entre carcajadas, "Nueve punto nueve, ¿eh? ¿Y por qué no el diez?"

"Por herir al juez. Golpeaste tu cabeza en mi clavícula y me tomaste desprevenido. No puedo darte el diez y tener mi consciencia tranquila, cuando he visto actuaciones mucho mejores de tu parte," explica, de forma lógica, haciéndome reír un poco más.

Me ruedo de sobre él y estiro mi pierna, que no se ha recuperado por completo por el momento, pero está mejor.

"Hablando en serio, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, voy a estar bien. Solo fue un momento realmente pésimo para un calambre, supongo," bostezo, volviéndome a acurrucar en su caliente pecho. Inhalo profundamente, y disfruto de los aromas mezclados de su fresco gel de ducha y nuestro sexo en torno a nosotros.

"Aunque pudo haber sido peor," empieza a decir y levanto mi cabeza desde donde estoy acurrucada en la curva de su hombro, "pudo haber pasado _antes_ de que nos corriéramos… eso realmente habría sido pésimo. Me habría visto forzado a demandar una repetición."

Empieza a reírse otra vez, y me uno a él mientras alcanzo la sábana que pateamos hacia la orilla de la cama.

"Te amo, cariño. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. Sé que no es fácil," murmura en mi cabello, y besa gentilmente mi sien.

"Oye. Es lo que hacemos, ¿cierto?" Sonrío, ya sintiendo que el sueño me reclama, pero nunca olvidando responder, "También te amo."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Edward se fracturó su pie y su tobillo. Afortunadamente, está levantado y caminando por ahí, incluso si es solo lo mínimo y con muletas. Todavía dormimos en la planta baja en la cama de hospital porque su yeso pesa una tonelada y aunque técnicamente puede moverse, para el final del día está exhausto por cargar el peso extra para todas partes y ayudarme en la casa con las niñas ahora que puede.

¡Se convirtió en el organizador del correo, el tenedor de libros y un experto en doblar ropa! ¡No sabe que tal vez herede ese trabajo incluso después que se recupere de esas heridas!

Y aunque las cosas han mejorado físicamente un poco para él, la mayor parte del trabajo que ha recaído sobre mí me está pasando factura, y como resultado, mi espalda se lastimó hace dos días. He estado sintiendo insoportables espasmos que vienen y se van y me preocupa tomar medicina porque todavía estoy amamantando a Chelsea. Es cierto que ella ya casi tiene un año y me estoy preparando para destetarla pronto, pero tampoco la quiero toda drogada.

Llamé a Jasper y él comprendió mi preocupación, diciéndome que en realidad no había medicamentos que no fueran potentes que pudiera prescribirme y no se transmitieran a la leche materna, pero de todos modos quería que me revisaran. Que es la razón por la que me encuentro sentada en una mesa de reconocimiento, esperando que mi médico me dé una revisión y un mirada de lástima, porque en serio, ¿qué más pueden hacer por un dolor de espalda?

Justo en ese momento, escucho un golpe en la puerta, seguido por un "¿Señora Cullen?

"Sí, hola doctora Baker." Estrecho su mano, haciendo una mueca por mi dolor de espalda. Ella es un cosita pequeñita con un corte _pixie_. Podría ser la gemela de Alice, salvo que ella tiene cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules. "Y es Bella, por favor."

Sonríe, "Muy bien, Bella. No voy a hacer que te muevas o presionar tu espalda o nada de eso, y veo que ya respondiste todas las preguntas pertinentes de la enfermera." Suspira y aprieta sus labios, lista para dar las noticias que ya sé. "Aunque me gustaría recetarte algunos relajantes musculares y analgésicos para tu espalda, no puedo porque tu examen de orina indica que estás embarazada."

 **¿Que QUÉ?** Mi garganta se cierra y siento que mi pulso empieza a acelerarse. "¿Embarazada?" Chillo, pasmada.

"Sí, señora. ¿Supongo que no lo sabías?" Responde, con voz comprensiva.

Exhalo dramáticamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza con incredulidad. "Yo—yo no he tenido ningún síntoma. Yo…Yo…"

Sonríe y extiende su mano para tomar mi muñeca. "Sé que sientes mucho dolor en este momento por tu espalda. ¿Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente?"

 _¿Estrés?_ ¡JA! Es el eufemismo del siglo.

"Sí… mi esposo se cayó y se quebró el pie y su tobillo el mes pasado y he tenido que hacerme cargo de nuestras dos niñas pequeñas y hacer casi todo el trabajo de la casa, sin mencionar manejar nuestra compañía…" Mi voz se apaga, porque me siento aturdida.

"Estoy segura que si se presentó algún síntoma, fue leve o tal vez simplemente has estado demasiado ocupada que no lo notaste. Les sucede a las mujeres todo el tiempo, Bella. No es nada de lo que estar avergonzada," me sonríe y empieza a escribir en mi historial. "¿Sabes cuándo fue tu último periodo?"

Masajeo mis sienes con mis dedos en movimientos circulares, tratando de alejar la confusión y responder tan sinceramente como sea posible. "Umm… hace un tiempo, en realidad. He estado amamantando a mi hija desde que nació. Y… mi periodo nunca volvió después de dar a luz, tampoco. Además, los nueve meses antes de eso…" Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, "Supongo que han sido como… veinte meses, ¿veintiuno tal vez?"

La doctora Baker sonríe y asiente. "De acuerdo, entonces… todo eso es comprensible y tiene perfecto sentido. Vamos a sacarte una cita con tu obstetra en la siguiente puerta y ver si podemos hacerte un ultrasonido, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto al dolor que sientes, puedo recetarte algo de Darvocet que podría ayudar… pero desafortunadamente, los verdaderos espasmos musculares son muy dolorosos, puede que sientas que solo estás tomando Tic-Tacs. También voy a darte una receta para Skelaxin, está en duda si la droga es considerada categorí durante el embarazo, pero si estás en completa agonía, necesitarás algo para funcionar… sobre todo porque tienes mucho de lo que encargarte en casa. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda ayudarte?" Pregunta. "Si te cuidas y descansas tu espalda, haciendo lo mínimo posible, probablemente te sentirás mucho mejor en aproximadamente una semana."

Me devano los sesos tratando de pensar en quién puede ayudarnos. Todos nuestros amigos están agobiados con los atareados horarios de escuela de sus hijos y con James manejando todo en Last Call y también el _catering_ , no puedo pedirle a Charlotte que triplique su carga de trabajo al llevarse a mis dos niñas. Supongo que puedo pedírselo a Carlisle y Esme de nuevo. Su bufet privado les permite un horario más flexible, y estaban muy preocupados cuando Edward les contó que ayer estaba empezando a sentir espasmos. Suspiro y asiento.

"Sí. Podré conseguir algo de ayuda esta semana. Gracias, doctora Baker."

"Es un placer, Bella. Llamaré a tu farmacia por lo de tu receta. Solo programa tu ultrasonido al salir. Espero que te sientas mejor pronto."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Después de mi cita con la doctora Baker el lunes, llamé a mis suegros y estuvieron más que dispuestos a dejar todo por nosotros. ¡Simplemente llegaron con sus trajes de superhéroes y se llevaron a las dos niñas el resto de la semana!

Por alguna razón, Chelsea ni siquiera hizo alboroto cuando no estuve ahí para amamantarla. ¡Solo aceptó el vaso entrenador de leche que le dieron sus abuelos y eso fue todo! Me eché a llorar cuando Esme me contó esa historia. No sé si estaba feliz de que mi dulce bebé estaba siendo una niña grande y valiente sin mí, o si estaba triste por ya no tener ese momento para relacionarnos… o tal vez fueron mis hormonas fuera de control las que provocaron las lágrimas. Cualquiera que sea la razón, estaba agradecida, ya que me permitió hacer lo menos posible el resto de la semana. Y Edward estaba encantado que de repentinamente yo era la paciente y él podía ayudarme con algunas de las cosas pequeñas.

Éramos una gran pareja, él y yo… tullido y tullida.

Su reacción cuando vine cojeando a casa para decirle que estaba embarazada fue nada menos que engreída satisfacción.

" _Sabía que algo pasaba… has estado realmente cansada en las últimas semanas, cariño," me abraza, eufórico con nuestras felices pero extremadamente inesperadas noticias._

 _Lo miro con irritada confusión. "Uhh, ¿hola? ¡He estado corriendo de un lado al otro desde que te quebraste la pierna, Sherlock! ¡Claro que he estado cansada! ¡Eso no explica nada!" Lloriqueo, recostándome de lado de frente a él mientras discutimos el futuro debut del bebé Cullen número tres._

 _Frota mi espalda sin decir una palabra. Probablemente sabe que estoy nerviosa. ¡No puedo creer que esto ya está pasando! ¡Chelsea aún no camina!_

" _Como sea, el ultrasonido está planeado para el próximo martes. ¿Vas a ir conmigo?" Pregunto, mirando el precioso rostro de mi esposo._

" _Bueno, por supuesto que estaré ahí, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" Se ríe, acercándome a él sin lastimar mi espalda. "Todo estará bien, chica hermosa. ¡Planeábamos tener un tercer pequeño, así que solo lo haremos más pronto!" Sacude su cabeza, sonriendo, "Hacer bebés contigo es lo mejor en el mundo… seguido de hacerlo y_ _ **no**_ _hacer bebés," menea sus cejas y los dos nos echamos a reír._

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¿Isabella Cullen?" La enfermera con uniforme rosa me llama desde la puerta. Edward y yo nos ponemos de pie y la seguimos por el pasillo y dentro de una habitación oscura donde se ubican todos los instrumentos para realizar un ultrasonido.

"Solo quítese todo debajo de su cintura y cúbrase con esto," me indica asintiendo hacia el baño. "Salga cuando esté lista."

"Bien, gracias."

Unos minutos después, me coloco sobre la mesa de reconocimiento con mis pies en los estribos.

 _Siempre una pose encantadora._

Edward está sentado a mi lado en una silla, frotando círculos tranquilizadores en mi brazo.

La técnico agarra el aparato para un ultrasonido transvaginal, le pone lubricante y lo inserta lentamente mientras me adapto a la molesta y fría intrusión. Instantáneamente, nuestros oídos son bombardeados y nuestros corazones enternecidos con el impresionante ruido de palpitaciones que viene de nuestra personita en el interior.

Mientras Edward y yo intercambiamos sonrisas tontas, la técnico dice, "¡Oh! Oh _wow_ … tiene más tiempo del que necesitamos para este instrumento. Espere." Saca el aparato mientras miro a Edward y me encojo de hombros. Él imita mi acción mientras la técnico vacía un chorro de frío gel azul sobre mi vientre bajo y presiona para recibir las nuevas imágenes.

Una vez más escuchamos el hermoso latido y ella empieza a señalar y hacer clic con su pequeño ratón. "Sip, bien… ahí está la cabeza," señala en la pantalla. Entrecierro mis ojos, viendo al monitor en la pared pero sin comprender cómo podría ella estar viendo ya una cabeza. ¿No debería ser solo un frijol con dos ojos negros saltones?

Le susurro a Edward, "¿Tiene una cabeza?"

La técnico debe haber escuchado y me responde con, "Mmmm, y aquí está el hueso pélvico… el fémur y la rodilla."

Con ese anuncio, me siento como mejor puedo y me quedo mirando a la pantalla, gritando, **"¿Tiene un hueso pélvico, un fémur, una rodilla** _ **Y**_ **una cabeza? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"**

La técnico me mira y sacude su cabeza, su voz empalagosa diciendo, "Cielo, tienes unas diecisiete semanas y media de embarazo."

Me dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la mesa de reconocimiento, mis manos vuelan hacia mi rostro y estallo en llanto al mismo tiempo que Edward se echa a reír. Ignoro su reacción y pienso en la horrible persona que soy.

"Cariño, shhh," Edward contiene su risa lo suficiente para intentar tranquilizarme, quitando cabellos sueltos de mi rostro y quitando las manos de mis ojos. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Gimo, "¡Porque tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo! ¿Qué tipo de madre no sabe que está _**ASÍ**_ de embarazada?" Lloró y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo. ¡La técnico nos ignora por completo y sigue haciendo clic-clic-clic con las medidas del bebé que estoy por dar a luz!

Bueno, tal vez _eso es_ un poco melodramático, ¡pero VAMOS!

"Oye… todo va estar bien. NOSOTROS vamos a estar bien," Edward trata de calmarme cuando mi obstetra entra a la habitación.

"¡Hola, familia Cullen! Cocinando otro, ¿eh?" La doctora Chao suelta una risita y luego se calla, viendo que mis lágrimas no son necesariamente felices.

"Bella… ¿qué pasa?" Pregunta, acercándose a mí y palmeando mi mano. "Todo se ve estupendo en la pantalla. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Ve a Edward en busca de información.

Mientras trato de controlar mis sollozos con hipidos, habla él. "Creo que solo está un poco asustada por enterarse cuánto tiempo tenemos de embarazo. Acabamos de enterarnos la semana pasada… de chiripa."

" **¡EXACTAMENTE!"** Grito otra vez, provocando que los tres se sobresalten. "Si no me hubiese lastimado la espalda, ¿cómo me habría enterado?" Agito mis manos en animada frustración. "¡Sería una de esas mujeres con las que hacen ridículos programas de televisión! ¡Entrando en silla de ruedas a emergencias pensando que comí una hamburguesa que estaba mala y de pronto estoy respirando entre contracciones!"

Edward, mi obstetra y la técnico solo se me quedan mirando, mudos del asombro y paralizados. O creen que estoy demente, o nunca pensaron en mi convincente teoría. Porque en serio, si no hubiese venido la semana pasada al consultorio de mi médico pidiendo medicamentos para el dolor en mi espalda, ¡este sigiloso bebé ninja habría pasado desapercibido hasta Dios sabe cuándo!

"En serio doctora Chao, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado esto?" Pregunto, ya sin llorar histéricamente, sino calmándome poco a poco, pero seguro.

"Bueno, dijiste que has estado amamantando a… Chelsea, ¿verdad?" Edward y yo asentimos, simultáneamente. "¿Cuándo empezaste a darle cereal y fruta?"

Trato de recordar, "Umm, cuando tenía unos cuatro meses. Eso fue lo que hicimos con Cora, y es lo que recomendó nuestro pediatra… lo que todo libro de paternidad ha recomendado."

Asiente de acuerdo. "Muy cierto. ¿Sabías que cuando empiezas a darle otros alimentos y líquidos al bebé, tu cuerpo sabe de forma innata que tu leche, aunque todavía vital, no es lo ÚNICO necesario para la nutrición del bebé?"

Edward sacude su cabeza y mis ojos se entrecierran, sin saber muy bien a dónde va la doctora Chao con esto. Soy una chica inteligente y aún necesito más información para llegar a una conclusión, aquí.

"De modo que, lo que estoy diciendo es que una vez que tu cuerpo se da cuenta que el bebé no depende solo de ti, algunas veces podrías empezar a ovular nuevamente."

La boca de Edward se abre y siento que mis ojos se han abierto como platos.

"No ocurre con todos los niños y no le sucede a todas las mujeres, porque por supuesto, todos son diferentes. Pero supongo que en este caso, empezaste a ovular nuevamente después que Chelsea comenzó a comer alimentos sólidos."

"Pero… pero…" Balbuceo, mi cerebro luchando por encontrarle sentido a todo esto, "¡pero nunca tuve mi periodo otra vez! ¿Cómo puedo ovular si no tengo mi periodo?" Chillo.

La doctora Chao sonríe y se encoje de hombros, "Uno de los muchos misterios milagrosos del cuerpo humano… más específicamente, del cuerpo de una mujer después de dar a luz y haciendo todo por nutrir a un infante saludable."

Edward bufa una risita, mientras yo solo suspiro y dejo caer mis hombros. Sí, es una explicación decente, pero cielos, si hubiese sabido que podría haber estado ovulando todo ese tiempo, habría actuado con un poco más de responsabilidad y usado protección, ¿sabes?

¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora? Estoy embarazada… muy embarazada… y al parecer es un bebé saludable. Así que, la conclusión es… se me ha bendecido. Se nos ha bendecido. Y vamos a tener otro bebé en un poco más de cuatro meses.

Edward se acerca y me besa con ternura en los labios, limpiando el resto de mis lágrimas. "Oye… chica hermosa… ¿estás bien?"

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y asiento, "Sí… estoy bien. Un poco abrumada… pero voy a estar bien. Este va a ser el embarazo más corto de la historia," suspiro, mis miedos remplazados con gozo y feliz resignación.

"Sí, lo estarás. Y lo estaremos. Y _oh Dios mío_ , mi increíble esposa va a tener otro bebé mío y soy el hombre más afortunado."

Nos besamos otra vez mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos una vez más. Oh, cuánto amo a mi esposo. Él puede darle un vuelco a mi vida y poner todo en perspectiva eligiendo solo unas cuantas palabras. ¿Qué haría sin él?

"Entonces," la técnico interrumpe delicadamente, "¿les gustaría saber el sexo del bebé?"

Edward y yo nos reímos entre dientes, todavía mirándonos a los ojos.

"Con las primeras dos fue una sorpresa… ¿vamos por la tercera, señora Cullen?" Pregunta él, apretando mis manos con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

En diferentes ocasiones nos habíamos susurrado el uno al otro que esperábamos ser bendecidos con dos niñas y dos niños. Y aunque el principal deseo siempre es por un niño saludable sin importar el sexo, esta vez estoy segura que los dos tenemos la esperanza de que sea un hombrecito.

Sonrío y asiento. "Sí, la tercera es la vencida, ¿cierto? ¿No me dijiste una vez que los Cullen creen en la suerte del tres?"

Se ríe y besa mi mano una vez más. "Sí, lo hice," susurra.

Los dos volvemos a ver a la técnico y sacudimos nuestras cabezas. "No, gracias. Queremos que sea sorpresa."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Veintiún semanas después, en lo que habría sido el cumpleaños número sesenta de mi padre, Edward, Cora, Chelsea y yo damos la bienvenida a un niñito, Braden Charles, a nuestro mundo.

Nuestro loco, complicado, ajetreado y bendecido mundo.

Y estoy muy segura que la vida no puede ser mucho mejor que esto.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

 _ **¡Awww que ternura! Como diría mi querida beta Eri, ¡Se llenaron de hijos! Y sí, todos se llenaron de hijos, la familia crece :) En el caso de Edward y Bella con Cora, Chelsea y ahora el bebé Braden, como diría un personaje muy conocido en mi país, no sé si también en otros países de América Latina, Pompín Iglesias: ¡Qué bonita familia, queee bonita familia! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este vistazo al futuro y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó. Solo faltan dos outtakes más ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cinti, Smedina, Gema Bascuan, dushakis, MelACS, PauSasuUchiha, Say's, kaja0507, Jade HSos, Bere B, Jeimmy, Yessy VL13, aliceforever85, Sony Bells, lagie, Vrigny, ELIZABETH, patymdn, Yoliki, Maryluna, Tecupi, miop, freedom2604, Nayely, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, piligm, debynoe12, twilightlove1694, saraipineda44, cary, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, Adriu, PRISOL, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Rosy Canul, JessMel, bbluelilas, jupy, Techu, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Sully YM, Mafer, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo outtake.**_


	37. Outtake - Una probada de nosotros

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **~Una probada de nosotros~**

 **BPOV**

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás mirando?" Le entrecierro mis ojos escéptica a mi jodidamente ardiente prometido.

Mi prometido. Edward es mi prometido.

Solo ha pasado un mes desde que me lo pidió, y todavía me siento emocionada por ello. Me sorprendo mirando fijamente a ese resplandeciente diamante posándose delicadamente en mi mano izquierda. El brillo podría cegarte si no tienes cuidado. Sinceramente, me ha cegado a veces… un día casi me salí del camino porque lo estaba viendo danzar bajo la luz del sol.

Ese día aprendí una recomendación de seguridad muy importante. Algunas personas apoyan el 'no envíes mensajes de texto mientras conduces'; probablemente debería de abogar por la causa de 'no mires tu anillo de compromiso mientras conduces'. El anillo debería venir con una advertencia o algo así, por amor de Dios.

Alice y yo hemos estado haciendo búsquedas en línea por destinos para bodas y hemos reducido nuestras opciones ya sea a Curazao o Jamaica. Ni en sueños podemos planear una boda para el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos aquí. Es una locura total con todos los vacacionistas llegando a la ciudad. Edward y yo estaríamos demasiado distraídos para poder disfrutar de nuestros planes, nuestra mente divagando en si las cosas están bien en Last Call o en la posada. Los dos concordamos en que simplemente es mejor alejarnos de todo, dejarlos en las confiables manos de los empleados de confianza de Edward y James y simplemente disfrutar de nuestra boda y luna de miel.

Los silbidos y vítores de la mitad del bar me sacaron de mi reflexión. Es domingo de Superbowl y todos están engalanados con el uniforme de su equipo, GIGANTES contra Patriotas. Edward es un _fan_ acérrimo de los GIGANTES, para gran desilusión de su hermano, que sangra en verde por las Águilas. Tal parece que el puerto está lo bastante lejos de Philly que aquí hay una división entre los _fans_ Nueva York y los de Philadelphia. Y ya que las Águilas están sentadas en casa viendo el Superbowl desde su sofá esta noche, (un hecho que a Edward le encanta restregar en la cara de James), toda la familia Cullen está apoyando a los GIGANTES. Sin embargo, los seguidores de los Patriotas también han acudido en masa esta noche. Tenemos una combinación de un tercio de _fans_ de Nueva Inglaterra y los otros dos tercios apoyan a Nueva York. Edward trae puesto su jersey #10 de Manning y me compró uno en rosa.

Ya saben, porque soy femenina… y a él le gusto así.

Él está detrás de la barra, destapando las tres Rolling Rocks que necesito para mi orden. En vez de responderme, solo me arquea una ceja y me da su sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Quéééééé?" Me quejo impaciente, incluso dando un pisotón… no que él pueda verlo.

Se inclina sobre la barra hacia mí, colocando las cervezas en mi bandeja al avanzar. Una bocanada de su aliento caliente y tentador toca mi clavícula y cosquillea en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que roza sus húmedos labios bajo mi oreja. Mientras intento recuperarme de sus maniobras abiertamente seductoras, susurra, su voz candente con sexo y deseo, "Solo estaba pensando en todas las posiciones en las que te tuve el pasado fin de semana en la posada."

Mi cuerpo se convulsiona levemente por los escalofríos que él nunca falla en provocarme, subiendo y bajando por mi espalda.

Ese _fue_ todo un fin de semana. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. "No es justo, Cullen. No cuando los dos estamos trabajando hasta cerrar y **probablemente** nos iremos a casa y nos desplomaremos sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches." Recuerdo que tengo que llevar un tazón extra de nueces para la mesa tres y rodeó hacia el interior del bar.

"Entonces, ¿debería besarte ahora como estrategia preventiva?" Pregunta, aún exudando lujuria al acercarme.

Suelto un risita y sacudo mi cabeza. No necesito darle a los clientes un _show_ , pero tal vez podríamos escabullirnos a la oficina en algún momento.

 _Decisiones, decisiones._

"Voy a ignorar tus destrezas vudú sexuales y recordarte— **de nuevo** —que tienes que entrenarme en la cocina preparándome para el menú de la posada." Lo miro con los mejores ojos de Bambi que pude darle.

Me sonríe con suficiencia. "Bueno, si recuerdas correctamente, empezamos con eso el viernes en la tarde, que fue como terminamos bautizando cada habitación del Four Seas, chica hermosa." Sacude su cabeza. "Eres demasiado tentadora. No creo que podamos hacerlo," responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Decido mejorar mi juego y lanzarme a la yugular. Me inclino y contoneo mi trasero un poquitín frente a su cintura cuando agarro la bolsa de… _ejem_ … nueces, debajo de la barra. Sigo hablando desde mi posición. "De acuerdo, bueno… podría pedírselo a Craig y Sean. Ellos siempre se toman su tiempo conmigo en la cocina. Estoy segura que estarán más que fe—"

Edward rodea mi rostro con su mano y presiona su palma en mis labios, gruñendo, "Si sabes lo que te conviene, NO terminarás esa oración. Veo cómo te miran. ¡Ni en sueños! Soy tu entrenador. Soy el master chef aquí." Siento su aliento caliente en mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por todas partes al enderezarnos a ambos.

 _Bingo._

Sonrío bajo sus dedos, frunciendo mis labios para darle un gentil beso, y luego me doy la vuelta en sus brazos.

"Bueno, está decidido entonces. La posada está programada a abrir sus puertas el Día de San Valentín. Eso es en menos de dos semanas, cariño. Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra si con el tiempo voy a ser la mandamás ahí."

Asintió de acuerdo, "Tienes razón, chica hermosa," y continúa preparando el _whiskey_ con soda que ordené. Cuando termina, se vuelve hacia mí, colocando sus manos en mis caderas.

Sonrío y me acerco a su pecho por otro beso. "Gracias. Estoy ansiosa por estar bajo tu…" Lo miro de arriba abajo como si fuera mi última comida, "…tutelaje."

Muerde el interior de su mejilla y se ríe entre dientes, tratando de calmar la tensión sexual que acabo de despertar. Aclarando su garganta, empieza a hablar, su voz un susurro, "Muy bien, Bella… el entrenamiento inicia mañana cuando despertemos, cariño. Cuando no estemos en horas de trabajo aquí en el bar, vamos a estar en casa o en la posada, enseñándote cómo hacer que ocurra la magia en la cocina… ¿está bien?"

Trago el nudo en mi garganta y asiento, sintiéndolo endurecerse contra mi estómago. Creo que de verdad tiene intenciones de hacer que ocurra la magia.

¡No me oirás quejarme!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Suaves caricias como las de una pluma apenas rozan los costados de mi caja torácica. Mis brazos están metidos debajo de mi almohada, que afortunadamente le da soporte a mi cabeza agotada. No es posible que ya sea hora de levantarse… ¿no acabamos de irnos a la cama después de nuestra follada de victoria? ¿O debería decir "folladas"?

Edward estaba más que eufórico cuando los GIGANTES ganaron anoche el campeonato. Y aunque tal vez el equipo se haya ido a casa con el trofeo Lombardi 2012, estoy muy segura que la celebración que Edward y yo tuvimos en casa después de cerrar también fue digna de un trofeo. Estaba insaciable—penetrándome mientras me cargaba, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura en la ducha como si fuera nuestra última noche en la Tierra. Me atacó de nuevo cuando nos desplomamos en nuestra cama, pero no antes de enterrar su rostro entre mis piernas hasta que estaba gritando por misericordia.

Espero que los GIGANTES estén en los _playoffs_ nuevamente el próximo año… solo digo.

Siento besos con barba en mi espalda baja, bajando aún más y más… empiezo a retorcerme y mi prometido se ríe, su aliento caliente relajando mi piel. Va a hacer que le salte encima otra vez.

Suspiro, lista para rodarme para aceptar su invitación… ¡o sea, si tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo!

" **¡OYE!"** Grito cuando me arranca abruptamente las mantas calientitas de mi cuerpo desnudo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es febrero y vivimos frente al mar, loquito!"

Tiene la desfachatez de sonreír y caminar hacia la cómoda, ponerse un bóxer y unos pantalones de chándal y anunciar, "¡Arriba, chica hermosa! La lección número uno empieza después que el café se termine de preparar. ¡Te veo abajo!" Me guiña un ojo y luego sale por la puerta.

Y aquí estoy, sola en la cama… desnuda y bueno, mojada… **realmente** mojada.

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia la entrada ahora vacía.

¿Te crees muy astuto, chico de la cabaña? Es momento de jugar sucio.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy lista!" Entro pavoneándome a la cocina y agarro dos tazas del gabinete. Dejándolas sobre la isla, me doy la vuelta para abrir el refrigerador y sacar la crema de almendras para mí. La cafetera todavía está zumbando un poco, así que me acerco a la jarra y espero mientras las gotas gradualmente se detienen.

Hago el esfuerzo deliberado de evitar hacer contacto visual con Edward desde que entro. Salvo por el brusco siseo que escuché cuando entré a la habitación, ha estado callado. Estoy segura que lo paralicé con mi última compra de Victoria's Secret. Un _slip_ azul claro de satín que apenas me llega debajo del trasero, que convenientemente no está cubierto por bragas por el momento. Desde que él confesó en el último verano que la lencería es su perdición, me he asegurado de ir a cada tienda lencería y centro comercial imaginables de la isla. También he conseguido muchos catálogos y he hecho montonones de compras en línea.

Oh, he conseguido un arsenal. Y él está en problemas por ese ardid que usó en la recámara hace poco.

"Bella." Su voz momentáneamente débil es más que adorable.

Me centro en el tazón del azúcar y agarro unos cuantos paquetitos de Splenda. "¿Mmm?"

"Bella," dice con un poco más de fuerza, "cariño, ¿cómo esperas que te enseñe cuando te ves así? ¡No lograremos hacer nada!"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Tengo el descaro de hacerme la inocente.

"Qué quieres decir con 'qué'… sabes que no puedo controlarme contigo usando numeritos como ese cuando estoy tratando de concentrarme."

Sacudo mi cabeza, tirando del borde de encaje en la parte superior de mi muslo, "¿Esta cosa vieja?" Dios me va a lanzar un rayo. "Oh basta, estarás bien. No quería ensuciar nada de mi ropa, y sabía que encenderíamos la estufa, el horno e incluso la freidora." Agarro la jarra y sirvo nuestras tazas. "¡Es solo que no quería ponerme toda sudorosa y asquerosa! Pensé que si empezaba con una capa delgada, no me calentaría demasiado."

"¡Bueno, ya me estás calentando!" Bufa irritado, cruzando sus excelentemente tonificados brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, eso es tu culpa entonces, ¿no es así? Podías haberme tenido arriba, Cullen… ¡pero me provocaste y te fuiste! ¡Así que ahora vas a tener que dejarla dentro de tus pantalones hasta que terminemos nuestras lecciones!" Sonrío tan inocente como un asesino serial y le doy su humeante taza.

La toma, de mala gana. Sabe que tengo razón, pero puedo ver los engranes trabajando tiempo extra… maquinando.

"¿Quieres hacerlo interesante?" Me ofrece con una sonrisa de suficiencia, apartando la taza de sus húmedos labios.

Levanto mis cejas, tratando de no distraerme por su lengua pasando por su boca, disfrutando del sabor de su taza de café. "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, trabajamos juntos tan alertas como sea posible y sin ponernos las manos encima. Nos concentramos en nuestras lecciones de cocina y horneado… sin trucos," me desafía.

Frunzo mis labios y les doy golpecitos con mi dedo índice. Estoy intrigada, tengo que admitir. "¿Y cómo determinamos el ganador y el perdedor? Me refiero a que, ¿vamos a apostar algo aquí?"

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, supongo que buscando la mejor apuesta que se le podía ocurrir pero entonces sacude su cabeza. "Naa, sin apuestas. Solo la gloria de saber quién de nosotros pudo aguantar más tiempo. ¿Qué dices?"

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado. Oh, sé que voy a ganar esto. La reserva antes mencionada de lencería prácticamente lo garantizaba.

"¡Tiene un trato, señor!" Le extiendo mi mano para estrecharla pero luego me detengo en el aire. "Sin embargo, voy a hacer solo una aclaración… ¿en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?"

Me da una sonrisa celestial que me mata cada bendita vez. "Por supuesto, chica hermosa."

Trato de contener mi sonrisa y seguir con el apretón de manos. "¡Muy bien, entonces!"

Intercambiamos un firme apretón de manos y cuando aparto mi mano, su palma se queda más tiempo y lentamente arrastra sus dedos en el camino, subiendo y bajando uno por mi sensible palma, brevemente. El movimiento de su dedo meñique me da escalofríos y sé que tengo que preparar mi mejor juego porque él no se va a andar con miramientos.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 **EPOV**

"Toma, ¿qué tal sabe esto?" Me ofrece una cuchara de madera llena de marinara… sazonada y cocinada a fuego lento a la perfección.

"Mmmm. Está genial, cielo. Esa la tienes sin problemas. Muy bien, vamos a darle una probada a tu salsa _arrabbiata_ ," le digo, señalando la olla de salsa en el quemador del fondo. Hasta ahora, lo que he hecho toda la mañana es darle instrucciones verbales, sin ninguna interacción física aún, y gracias a Dios por eso, porque lo que es en este momento, estoy muriendo.

 _Esta chica._

Me está matando. Hemos estado con esto por casi tres horas y he tenido que excusarme dos veces para ir al baño a hacerme una paja.

Los suspiros.

Como se estira.

El contoneo entre la encimera y yo cuando alcanza algo.

 _Podría_ pedirlo cortésmente, ¡pero **nooooo**!

Y, Dios en el cielo, cuando la atrapé buscando algo en el gabinete de abajo, ¡doblada por la cintura sin malditas bragas puestas! ESA distracción provocó que me salpicara con puta salsa de tomate hirviendo porque me perdí en todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos. La pícara sabía qué estaba haciendo cuando aceptó este desafío.

Yo, sin embargo, nunca tomé en consideración las bolas azules o incluso la polla sensible por hacerme tanto la paja.

Después de ofrecerme la cuchara, pregunta, "¿Bueno? ¿Cómo lo hice con esa?"

La observo mientras arremolino mi lengua dentro de mi boca, degustando los sabores. _Necesita más fuerza_.

"No tiene suficientemente picante. Necesitas añadirle un poco más de sabor a condimento picante." Me mira, con la boca abierta.

Sus manos se van inmediatamente a sus caderas. "¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficiente picante para ti?" Me dice en broma, arqueándome una ceja mientras toma el condimento en cuestión.

Me rio entre dientes y levanto mis manos en rendición. "No, cariño. Todos los días eres bastante picante. Pero a esta olla de salsa… tienes que ponerle un poco más de pimentón."

Rocía otra media cucharadita en la olla. "¿Puedo?" Pregunto, agarrando la cuchara de madera y empezando a remover. La llevo a mis labios y pruebo.

Y ahí está… la perfección.

"Prueba." Llevo la cuchara a sus labios y ella envuelve delicadamente su boca en el borde, mientras me mira a los ojos.

"Mmmm," gime, sus ojos rodando dentro de su cabeza. Y de repente, mi polla despierta por enésima vez esta mañana. "Tienes razón. Eres el master chef. Sabe fenomenal," dice, lamiendo sus labios y pasando su pulgar por la comisura de su boca para asegurarse que esté limpia.

Respiro pesadamente. Esta apuesta tal vez haya sido un gran error. Ella no ha transigido en lo más mínimo, y yo estoy listo para desplomarme como un maldito castillo de naipes.

 _A la mierda._

La agarro por las caderas, la levanto con facilidad y dejo su trasero desnudo sobre la isla.

Me da una sonrisa perversa una vez que recupera el aliento después de mis repentinos movimientos. Me lanzo hacia su boca y ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Ah, ah, Ahhh!" Intenta empujar mi pecho hacia atrás. "¿Estás preparado para declararme victoriosa por la sesión de la mañana?" Pregunta, sus cejas levantadas por la sorpresa y el asombro.

Empujo mis caderas hacia adelante para forzarla a abrir sus piernas y entonces, de forma atrevida subo mi mano hacia la cumbre entre sus piernas, buscando su empapada entrada. Suavemente deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella, y jadea asombrada, revoloteando sus pestañas.

"Creo que es seguro decir que los dos vamos a ser ganadores después de esto, ¿no crees?" Murmuro al empezar a bombear mis dedos lentamente mientras masajeo su clítoris con mi pulgar y lamo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella traga, sus dedos sujetándose de mis hombros sin misericordia. "Mmmmm," gime, asintiendo rápidamente.

No pierdo tiempo volviéndola loca hasta el punto del orgasmo, sino que saco mis dedos y los lamo hasta dejarlos limpios. Respira pesadamente mientras bajo la cintura de mis pantalones de chándal para liberar mi polla, lista para atacar.

Meto mis manos debajo de su trasero y la muevo hacia adelante hacia el borde de la encimera y la obligo a recostarse al mismo tiempo que me alineo con su entrada y la penetro con una suave estocada.

" **¡AHHHHHH!"** Grita, arqueando su espalda sobre el frío granito mientras sujeto sus caderas y empiezo a bombear con vigor. Con cada estocada, su _slip_ de encaje y sus tirantes sueltos se mueven, descubriendo su pecho izquierdo primero y luego el derecho. Sus pezones se contraen, llamándome… tentándome. Veo, incluso más excitado, como su pecho se eleva y desciende, los bordes de sus costillas moviéndose como pequeñas ondas de agua bajo su cremosa y delicada piel.

Centro mi atención en mi polla, que brilla con el exceso de humedad al entrar y salir de ella. "Jesús, joder… Bella." Mis caderas empiezan a moverse cada vez más rápido, los sonidos de nuestros gruñidos y mis caderas chocando con su trasero es la única banda sonora que nos rodea. Se siente tan bien. Jodidamente bien.

"Maldita sea, Bella, cariño… me corro… me corro." Ella chilla en respuesta. Supongo que está de acuerdo con ello porque la siento empezar a tensarse y sus muslos aprietan mi cadera al mismo tiempo que se queda inmóvil, concentrada en su placer. Creo que toda la tensión sexual de esta mañana provoca que esa caída libre se acerque más pronto de lo usual para ambos.

En realidad, no creo que nos importe una mierda en este momento. Los dos caemos del precipicio y mi pecho se desploma sobre su terso estómago cubierto por el satín.

Después de unos segundos de pesada respiración, deslizo mis manos por su torso, arrastrando su _slip_ para poder besar su piel. Normalmente, me encanta verla desnuda… pero esta breve y rápida aventura en la cocina no nos permitió desvestirnos. De todos modos… necesito mis besos en su vientre. Es jodidamente comestible… cada centímetro de ella.

Después de rendirle homenaje a su piel perfecta, me levanto, salgo de ella y me subo los pantalones. Sin decir nada, me da su mano pidiendo que también la levante. Cara a cara, la beso. Nuestros labios y lenguas se enredan, al mismo tiempo que entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello y aparto mi rostro, pero no antes de añadir unos últimos besitos.

"Te amo, Bella… Cullen," añado con una sonrisa pícara.

Su rostro se ilumina al escuchar el título. "Pronto." Suelta una risita. "No lo bastante pronto."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

El sexo con mi prometida me hacía eso. Me hace perder por completo la concentración. Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Ni siquiera se necesita el sexo. Ayer en la mañana se presentó con ese _negligé_ de encaje y supe que estaba perdido.

Dimos por terminado el embargo sexual después de nuestro jugueteo sobre la encimera de la cocina. Decidimos hacer un poco de pasta para acompañar con todas las salsas que le enseñé a preparar y básicamente tuvimos una barra de pastas por el resto del día.

También fue una buena decisión. Siempre dicen que consumas muchos carbohidratos cuando sabes que tienes que mantener una gran resistencia al día siguiente.

A estas alturas, no sé si nos ayudará con la resistencia sexual o a trabajar como negros en la estufa preparando todas esas recetas… pero puede que hoy termine siendo otra pérdida de tiempo. Ya casi es mediodía porque nos quedamos dormidos hasta tarde y luego tonteamos en la ducha. Y aunque deseaba mantener mi compostura por el resto del día, creo que se me acabó la jodida suerte porque ella acaba de entrar con un puto bikini puesto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto estupefacto, mirando a su pequeñísimo traje de baño de dos piezas.

"Supuse que sería otro día de ejercicio en la cocina caliente. ¡Estoy tratando de reducir la cantidad de ropa sucia!" Suelta una risita al mismo tiempo que la agarro por la cintura y ataco su cuello con besos y mordiscos juguetones.

"¡Eres una maldita tramposa y lo sabes!" Me quejo y me aparto.

Momento de otro viaje al baño.

Cuando regreso a la cocina poco después que ocuparme del problema en el piso de arriba, miro alrededor preguntándome cuál había sido mi plan para hoy antes de que fuera brutalmente boicoteado.

Veo la sartén eléctrica y entonces lo recuerdo. "Ven aquí, tú. Es momento de amasar algo de pasta para el _calzone_ y _stromboli_."

Se acerca a mí, sonriendo. "¿Ya terminaste lo que estabas haciendo en el baño?"

Le arqueo una ceja en vez de responder a su burla. Sujetando su mano, la coloco entre la encimera y yo, frente al bulto de masa cruda y le indico que la revuelque en la harina y que luego use el palo de amasar para aplanarla.

La enharina y luego empieza a aplanarla. Cada vez que aplasta la masa y rueda el palo lejos de ella, expulsa un gruñido entrecortado y saca su exquisito trasero, rebotándolo en mis muslos.

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda, cariño?" Susurro en su oído, tratando que transija un poco. Tengo que admitirlo, me está dando una paliza en el departamento de tensión sexual. ¡Actúa como si nada haciendo todas estas tareas y yo me estoy ahogando!

"Sí, por favor," gime una súplica final, su masa extendida solo unos diez centímetros más allá de donde comenzó como una bola redonda. Restriega su trasero contra mis caderas y busca mi mirada por encima de su hombro.

 _Oh, ¿en serio?_

Tomo eso como una gran invitación. En seguida desato un lado de la parte de abajo de su bikini y lo bajo junto con mis pantalones cortos. Agarro mi polla y la froto entre sus piernas buscando la humedad que sé que me está esperando. Ella separa sus piernas y empuja más sus caderas hacia atrás, apoyando sus brazos en la orilla de la encimera.

Doblo mis rodillas y me deslizo dentro de ella, gimiendo por la sensación. Ella suspira al mismo tiempo que su cabeza cae hacia atrás y deslizo mi mano derecha por su tersa espalda y sujeto su hombro para un impulso extra. Me muevo lento y constante, prolongando el placer para ambos y luego rodeo su pequeña cadera con mi mano izquierda y estimulo su clítoris con la humedad que puedo sentir acumulándose donde estamos conectados.

"Santo… oh… **uhh** ," Bella se vuelve incoherente cuando la siento empezar a ceñirse y pulsar en torno a mi polla. Empujo sus hombros hacia adelante un poco más y doy un paso hacia atrás mientras nuestras caderas siguen unidas, a fin de conseguir un ángulo diferente, más apretado… _nnnngh_ … eso es todo. Aguanto dos… tres estocadas más y me dejo llevar por lo que se ha acumulado.

Jesús. Cada jodida vez… cada _jodida_ vez… como quieras entender esa frase… es malditamente increíble con el amor de mi vida aquí conmigo.

Me inclino hacia adelante y beso su espalda baja después de salir de ella y agarramos unas cuantas toallas de la lavandería y nos dirigimos arriba.

Es momento de otra ducha.

Una vez que volvemos a la cocina, limpios y aún con muy poca ropa, nos acercamos otra vez a la encimera donde dejamos la masa hace media hora. Justo cuando la recojo y la manipulo para dejarla un poco más maleable, mi teléfono empieza a sonar y el de ella suena con un mensaje de texto.

" _Wow_. ¡Debemos ser populares! ¡La gente nos busca al mismo tiempo!" Dice con una risita.

Cojo mi teléfono y veo la foto de James justo cuando la veo a ella fruncir sus cejas mientras lee su mensaje.

"¿Qué pasa, J?"

" _¡Viejo! ¡Enciende la maldita televisión en este momento!"_ Se escucha emocionado y exasperado al mismo tiempo. Me doy la vuelta para ver que Bella ya está alcanzando el control remoto sobre la mesita de café. _"En el canal seis, las noticias de las doce en punto."_

Respondo con una risita, "Bella ya la tiene encendida, creo. ¿Qué está pasando?" Abro el refrigerador para agarrar un par de botellas de agua antes de volver a nuestra lección de la tarde.

" **¡OH DIOS MÍO!"** Escucho que Bella grita desde la sala. Azoto la puerta y me acerco corriendo a donde está ella y fijo mis ojos en la televisión justo cuando James dice, _"Son los Braswell. ¡Tal parece que Jack la jodió en serio!"_

Mis ojos se amplían, viendo la escena desarrollarse en mi pantalla. "James—"

" _¡Sí, sí! ¡Llámame, también quiero verlo!"_ Termino la llamada y subo el volumen, cayendo sobre el sofá mudo por el asombro cuando el reportero empieza a hablar…

" **Hoy, noticias impactantes de Long Beach Island, New Jersey. Un prominente hombre de negocios local ha sido vinculado a varios casos de incendio premeditado en California. Hace dos semanas, un incendio se extendió en el Boulevard Wilshire dañando varias tiendas y oficinas privadas, al parecer originándose en un restaurante vacío que ha estado en el mercado por casi seis meses. Lamentablemente, un bombero resultó herido combatiendo ese fuego y actualmente está en soporte vital. Se dice que el señor Jack Braswell de Harvey Cedars, New Jersey es el dueño de la propiedad donde inició el fuego y se le acusa de ser el autor intelectual. No fue un sospechoso inmediato, pero aparentemente aquellos que en un principio fueron aprehendidos han cooperado con las autoridades, implicando al señor Braswell. Ha sido detenido en New Jersey y será extraditado a California donde aguardará que se formulen los cargos por los delitos de conspiración y ejecución para cometer incendio premeditado agravado, y la conspiración y ejecución de fraude al seguro. De encontrársele culpable, los cargos por incendio premeditado conllevan diez años de prisión cada uno, y una multa de hasta $150,000. Cada uno de los cargos por fraude conlleva cinco años de prisión y una multa de $15,000. Las multas financieras podrían incrementarse considerablemente si los fiscales prueban que el señor Braswell podría ganar financieramente por los daños del incendio. Action News estuvo ahí cuando fue detenido esta mañana en Surf City, pero no dio comentarios."**

Mi boca está abierta cuando me vuelvo para ver la reacción de Bella al ver la conclusión del reporte.

"Mierda." Es lo único que se me viene a la mente en este momento.

Bella deja escapar una larga exhalación y asiente, volviéndose para verme. "Sí… o sea… ¿crees que él haría eso?"

Empiezo a encoger mis hombros pero luego permito que vuelvan a caer. Ese es Jack jodido Braswell. El mismo pendejo que trató de comprarme, a mi hermano, a Tori y Dios sabe a quién más durante su vida.

Todavía en _shock_ , empiezo a mover mi cabeza de acuerdo. "Sí, creo que lo haría. Apuesto a que lo hizo. Probablemente tuvo muchos jodidos problemas tratando de vender el restaurante y la casa. Cuando ya no los necesitó, decidió ganar dinero de ello del mejor modo que conocía— haciendo trampa." Sacudo mi cabeza y me rio. "Es su modus operandi, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, trató de comprarme, comprar mi futuro… es a su manera o nada. Y cuando las cosas no funcionan de la forma en que Jack quiere, lo hace de todos modos, sea acertado o no. Pero esta vez, lo atraparon."

"Jesús." Bella susurra, sus ojos amplios. "Quiero decir, sin duda me pareció implacable el verano pasado… pero, ¿quebrantar la ley de esa forma? ¿Y ahora alguien puede morir por ello?"

Froto mi rostro, tratando de racionalizar lo irracional. Aunque claramente no va a funcionar. "A él no le importa, cariño. Si la gente se interpone en su camino… él los agarra y los quita."

Agarro el control remoto y presiono el botón de encendido. Diría que estoy sorprendido, pero creo que en realidad no lo estoy. No consigues llegar donde está Jack y tener el tipo de poder e influencia que tiene sin saber cómo hacer que el sistema funcione para ti, y cuando no lo hace, lo moldeas a tus necesidades. Siempre ha sido un cretino. Finalmente lo ha atrapado. Me pregunto si Tori e Irina también se vieron atrapadas en ello. Me doy solo un momento para considerarlo y luego sacudo mi cabeza indignado.

Ya no es mi problema. Ese barco zarpó hace más de siete meses y nunca he mirado hacia atrás… ni por un minuto.

Me levanto del sofá y Bella me mira, expectante. Le extiendo mi mano. "Vamos, de vuelta al trabajo. No hay nada de interés aquí."

Toma mi mano con una sonrisa pensativa. La atraigo a mi pecho e inhalo profundamente. Justo aquí, en mis brazos. Ella es la que siempre ha pertenecido aquí.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

En este momento, tenemos horneando tres tipos de _stromboli_. El primero es de _pepperoni_ y _mozzarella_ con una masa sazonada con hierbas. El segundo es con _Genoa salami_ , _provolone_ y rajas de pimientos rojos asados y el tercero es con jamón y queso suizo; esos dos últimos están en masa simple. Ya estoy jodidamente hambriento porque todos huelen fantástico.

Bella finalmente le cogió el truco a extender la masa con el palo de amasar hasta el tamaño que necesitábamos para las hogazas. La tenía riendo cuando los dos tomamos el palo y empujamos por aquí y por allá, con mi nariz enterrada en su cuello. Cosquillas, lamidas y mordiscos en el proceso como una divertida distracción. Los armamos y ahora se hornean a la perfección.

"Muy bien, jefe, ¿qué sigue?" Coloca el plato de trozos de jamón de pavo picados frente a mí mientras mezclo el preparado de _ricota_ , los cubos de _mozzarella_ , ajo y orégano para el _calzone_. Agarro un tenedor y tomo un poco de lo que espero sea una mezcla deliciosa y la acerco a su boca.

"Abre."

Primero, me da su sonrisa coqueta, luego obedece. "Ohdiomio," murmura detrás de su mano. "Eso es increíble."

Sonrío y asiento, "¡Excelente! Entonces lo estamos haciendo bien. ¿Puedes vaciar el jamón ahora?" Agarra el plato y empieza a vaciar los pedacitos de carne mientras sigo revolviendo el tazón con el relleno.

"Bien," corto una sección de la masa extendida y pongo aproximadamente un cuarto de taza de la mezcla en medio, "¡ahora dóblala y pellizca los bordes para asegurarnos que esté bien cerrada! No queremos que nada de esa delicia de queso caiga en el aceite."

Bella hace lo que le digo y su primer _calzone_ se ve bastante bien. Asintiendo hacia el aceite, empiezo a hablar de nuevo. "Ahora, agarra esa cuchara de metal y sumerge el _calzone_ con cuidado. Una vez que los costados se vean dorados, les das vuelta cuidadosamente y se freirá del otro lado. Si lo hacemos correctamente, la masa saldrá crujiente por fuera, y la mezcla de ricota estará derretida y fantástica cuando le demos una mordida."

Unos minutos después, Bella retira exitosamente del aceite su primer _calzone_. Una vez que le coge el truco, fríe cuatro a la vez que es todo lo que el sartén eléctrico puede soportar sin hacer un desastre.

"¿Qué hay en la lista para mañana y el resto de la semana?" Bella pregunta, dándole vuelta al _calzone_.

"Desayunos y postres. Muffins, panes, un par de estofados, quiches, tartas… ¿qué te parece eso?"

Sonríe. "Perfecto," hace una pausa, pensativa. "Gracias, cielo, aprender de ti en los últimos días… el tiempo que te tomas conmigo… es asombroso."

"Ha sido realmente asombroso… y lo seguirá siendo…" Mi voz se apaga, pero los dos sabemos lo mucho que significamos el uno para el otro.

Por unos minutos más, observo a Bella hacer su montaje de _calzones_ y freírlos con gran concentración.

Mi chica hermosa. Y puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Mientras hace su primera incursión en el arte de crear _calzones_ hechos en casa, saco el _stromboli_ del horno y mi boca se hace agua. Mirando alrededor de la cocina a la excesiva cantidad de comida que estamos creando, tengo que reírme. Decido rebanar las hogazas y tomar unas cuantas rebanadas de cada una para que Bella pueda probarlas todas, luego envuelvo el resto en plástico y aluminio.

"Oye, cariño, cuando termines con todo tu relleno, vamos a llevar estos al bar y dárselos al personal… a los clientes… a quien sea. Ya tenemos suficiente para alimentar un regimiento."

Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos cuando ve toda la comida esparcida, enfriándose en la encimera, y suelta unas carcajadas. "¡Sí, será **mejor** que saquemos toda esta comida de aquí! Vamos a comer durante años si nos la quedamos; ¡más vale que compartamos esta delicia de la maestría culinaria de mi hombre!"

Meh… tal vez el viaje a Last Call puede esperar un poco… mi chica no.

Coincidiendo perfectamente con ella retirando el último _calzone_ de la sartén y colocándolo sobre toallas de papel para absorber el exceso de aceite, abro el refrigerador y saco el bote de crema batida, jarabe de chocolate Hershey's, salsa de caramelo y chispas. Entonces voy al congelador.

 _Hora del postre._

"Bueno, ¿qué tienes aquí, chico de la cabaña?" Pregunta, acechándome mientras me recargo en el refrigerador con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

"Pensé que hemos estado trabajando muy duro y centrándonos solo en los platos principales, y esos _calzones_ están demasiado calientes para dejar que nuestros amigos los muerdan de inmediato, así que, vamos a esperar un poco. Es hora de darle algo dulce a la vida." La vuelvo hacia la encimera donde monté la estación para un _sundae_ de helado. "Se me antoja un Banana-Bella Split," susurro, acercándola a mí, mientras subo y bajo mi nariz por un lado de su rostro. La siento estremecerse en respuesta.

"Mmmm," suspira, contenta, "Ahora que lo mencionas, podría comerme un Cono del chico de la cabaña," gira su cabeza por encima de su hombro, con un _sexy_ brillo en su mirada. "¿Quién necesita a Cold Stone Creamery **(1)** cuando aquí tenemos un perfecto bloque de granito?" Pregunta, estrellando su palma en la isla frente a ella.

Le doy una sonrisa y la acerco a la encimera, con mis manos en sus caderas, tirando de los cordones de su bikini.

"Usted come primero, mi lady. Bienvenida a Cullen Stone Creamery… con extra crema," le guiño un ojo "…. ¡se le sirve en seguida!" Me subo de un salto a la isla después que ella me despoja de mis pantalones cortos.

Sacude el bote de crema batida y luego chorrea toda la cobertura sobre mi rígida polla mientras termino de desatar la parte superior de su bikini.

Desnuda, impactante y completamente mía, se para entre mis piernas y desciende su boca. Saca su lengua y le da una impresionante lamida a la punta.

"Pero algo le falta a mi cono," murmura, mientras mis ojos ruedan dentro de mi cabeza, su lengua ya está ejecutando trucos acrobáticos subiendo, bajando y rodeando mi polla cubierta de crema batida.

"¿Q-Qué le falta, cariño?" Logro gemir a través de mi euforia sexual… sorprendido de siquiera formar palabras a estas alturas, pero abro mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que está por decir.

Me mira, tragándome una vez y luego volviéndome a sacar con un pop de sus labios.

"Cerezas, por supuesto. Quiero mis tres cerezas extra."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

 **(1) Cold Stone Creamery es una cadena de heladerías estadounidense. Con sede en Scottsdale, Arizona, la compañía es propiedad y está operada por Kahala Brands. Cold Stone en español es piedra fría, por eso Bella dice que aunque no están en esa heladería tienen el bloque de granito que también es frío, para servirse su, ejem, helado ;)**

* * *

 _ **Estos dos hacen que se antoje cocinar jajajaja y eso que no me gusta, pero con un maestro así uffff Terminan como empezaron, una pareja muy sexual y claro, por eso no nos extraña que terminaran con tantos niños jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta otra probadita de Last Call y solo queda un último outtake para terminar con esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada y no he podido traducir como antes, además de que hay mucha demanda del mis otras traducciones, sobre todo de Breakaway Bella. Que si no han leído, los invito a echarle un vistazo para ver si les gusta. En fin, como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el outtake. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos, tanto autoras como traductoras por dedicar tiempo a SU diversión. Y corresponder con ellos en realidad no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Y si dicen que les pareció, mucho mejor. POR FAVOR, sean agradecidos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el outtake anterior: Antonia, somas, Esal, torrespera172, Jeimmy, Vrigny, PRISOL, freedom2604, debynoe12, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, paupau1, kaja0507, Maryluna, Rosy Canul, ludwikacullen, Jade HSos, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Adriu, Tata XOXO, JessMel, Lizdayanna, Say's, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Tecupi, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, glow0718, BereB, jupy, Marie Sellory, Sully YM, lagie, piligm, Mafer, EriCastelo, patymdn, carolaap, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el último.**_


	38. Outtake - Agradeciendo lo que tenemos

Nada me pertenece, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes es Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la autora **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi amiga y beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones ;)**_

* * *

 **~Agradeciendo lo que tenemos ~**

 **BPOV**

 _ **Sábado, 20 de octubre, 2012**_

¡Bolsas! ¡Bolsas por todas partes! ¡Siento como si mis dedos se cayeran!

 _¿Por qué no podía hacer esto en más de un viaje?_ "¡Ayuda! ¡Un poco de ayuda, por favor!" Llamo a cualquier buen samaritano que pueda escuchar mi grito al entrar tambaleándome por la puerta trasera de Last Call.

"Bueno, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo? ¿No podrías haber enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que estarías aquí en un minuto y 'salgan para que me ayuden, por favor'?"

 _Mi cuñado al rescate._

"Lo siento, mi cerebro estaba demasiado concentrado en dónde poner todas las decoraciones. ¡Estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta de disfraces!" Chillo y le doy un beso en la mejilla cuando salva mis dedos de la aniquilación segura.

James me arranca unas seis bolsas de las manos, dejándome con las otras cinco. Juntos, llevamos el botín a la oficina y arrojamos todo en el sofá y en el piso.

"¿427 dólares, Bells? ¿Agotaste _todas_ las decoraciones para Halloween de Party City?"

Suelto una risita. "¡Más o menos! ¡Mira!" Sostengo la bruja que se ve como si acabara de estrellarse en un árbol. "¡Esta siempre hace que me parta de la risa!"

James se ríe y se pone de cuclillas junto a mí, ayudándome a rebuscar en las bolsas. "Oh, este es definitivamente mío. ¡Me pido la máscara de hockey de Jason Voorhees!"

La arrebato de su mano. "¡Dame eso! ¡No puedes usarla! ¡La compré como decoración para la pared, bobo! ¡Tú y Char tienen que encontrar sus propios disfraces!"

Estoy muy emocionada que decidiéramos tener una fiesta de disfraces en Last Call este año. Los clientes no pueden entrar al bar sin algún tipo de disfraz, aún si es solo una máscara. Vamos a tener un concurso para el mejor disfraz. ¡Olvídense del Oscar y el Emmy, el primero, segundo y tercer premio en octubre 31 van a ser los premios más codiciados del mundo! El primer premio es una estancia de cuatro noches de cortesía en la posada Four Seas para cobrarse en cualquier temporada del año; sin restricción de fechas. El segundo premio es un vale por $500 para el servicio de _catering_ de Four Seas y el tercer premio es la mitad de lo que sea que se gane en puerta por el costo de entrada esa noche.

Convencí a James y a Edward de mejorar su evento de Halloween de este año y esto fue lo que se nos ocurrió a todos. A James le encantó la idea sin siquiera escuchar todos los detalles. Se requirió de un poco más de tiempo convencer a Edward. Mi argumento era que para finales de octubre, las multitudes han desaparecido por completo. Solo están los locales, a menos que alguien haga un viaje especial a LBI, así que, de todos modos, era más como una forma de agradecer a toda la gente que acude diariamente o por semana en apoyo a Last Call. Teníamos el dinero y finalmente, sería muy divertido. Todavía se veía un poco renuente por la cantidad de trabajo que se requería, así que saqué la artillería pesada.

Me puse un corsé se encaje azul rey, con unos cacheteros a juego y la bata, y una noche del mes pasado me presenté en el bar después de horas de trabajo.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos antes de que aceptara con gusto hacer la fiesta.

 _¡Usa lo que tienes, es lo que siempre digo!_

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar a decorar?" James pregunta, ahora con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de pirata en su cabeza.

"¿Dejarías de jugar con estas cosas? ¡Estos son para los camareros en la fiesta! Tienen que poder maniobrar entre la gente, así que no pueden usar ningún disfraz elaborado," digo, arrancando el sombrero de su cabeza.

"Escúchense ustedes dos, si no te hubiera convertido en su hermano por matrimonio, juraría que ya son hermanos por la forma en que riñen," escucho la voz tranquilizadora de mi propio operador de sexo telefónico personal detrás de mí.

Me levanto de mi posición en cuclillas. "Hola, esposito," canturreo, saltando a sus brazos bien definidos que me rodean al instante como por reflejo.

"Hola, mi esposa," me levanta más y me da un besito… luego se vuelve a agachar para chupar mi labio superior, lo que por supuesto, consigue provocar un suave lloriqueo de mi parte.

" **¡EJEM!"** James carraspea no muy sutilmente. "¡Aún estoy en la habitación, calenturientos!"

Me aparto de mala gana con una sonrisa boba que es igual a la de Edward.

"¿No tienes que estar en alguna parte, hermanito?" Edward pregunta, sus preciosos ojos fijos en los míos.

"¡No, pero al parecer tú sí!" James dice con una risita y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Edward me deja en el suelo y se prepara para responder, "Deja mi vida sexual fuera de esto. Solo estás celoso porque Charlotte viaja mucho."

Le doy un manotazo al bíceps de Edward al mismo tiempo que James se pone de pie, con un sombrero del bufón de la corte. "Bueno, no voy a discutir eso. Llegará a casa de Italia este fin de semana entrante, gracias a Dios. Necesitaré unas cuarenta y ocho horas corridas, si puedes con ello."

"Oh, yo puedo con cuarenta y ocho horas corridas… la pregunta es, ¿y tú?"

Miro a mi esposo con los ojos amplios, preguntándome por qué demonios está provocando a su hermano con una competición de resistencia sexual.

"¡Oh, Dios mío… ustedes dos! Vuelvan a sus esquinas. Tú—" Señalo a James, "devuélveme ese sombrero de bufón y ve a atender el bar con Justin, y tú—" Me vuelvo hacia Edward, "vuelve aquí y bésame un poco más. ¡No te he visto desde ayer en la tarde!"

La media sonrisa de Edward se transforma en una sonrisa explosiva al dar un paso al frente y levantarme.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Oh, definitivamente me tocó el palito más corto con esa orden!" James exclama, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Créeme, amigo, mi palo no es nada corto," Edward replica, meneándome sus cejas mientras la vergüenza me fuerza a enterrar mi rostro en su hombro, gimiendo.

"Muy bien… esta conversación ha caído seriamente en picada a la depravación… y ME ENCANTA," mi cuñado grita. "Pero es cierto, a Justin le están dando una paliza; me voy… ¡mantengan los gemidos a leves rugidos!" Cierra la puerta detrás de él, dejándome a solas con mi esposo de casi cinco meses, riendo al caer en el sofá rodeados por las decoraciones de Halloween, incluyendo una docena de latas de serpentina en aerosol.

Las ve en la bolsa junto a él y arquea una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa.

Levanto mis cejas con inquisitiva emoción, mi boca sonriendo con suficiencia.

Oh sí, las cosas están por ponerse raras.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Jueves, 25 de octubre, 2012**_

"¿Oye E, has visto las noticias hoy? Ese huracán está causando muchos daños en el Caribe y en Haití. Deslaves, inundaciones… dicen que el número de muertos ya se elevó a cincuenta," escucho a James hablando con Edward en la oficina cuando me acerco a la cocina. Son casi las dos de la mañana del jueves. Las puertas del bar están cerradas con llave y solo estamos nosotros tres cerrando por la noche.

"Sí, hoy temprano estaba viendo CNN. Vamos a estar al pendiente, pero por lo general tenemos mucha suerte aquí. Si no es Florida, normalmente es el Norte de Carolina a los que golpea cuando se gira hacia el norte." Edward hace contacto visual conmigo y frunzo mis labios en una mini mueca, triste de escuchar estadísticas tan trágicas sobre Haití. Él sacude la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que Jersey estará bien, recibiremos el típico viento y lluvia residual, puede que perdamos medio metro o más de playa y habrá cero actividad en veinticuatro horas… no es gran cosa," termina de decir, de forma convincente.

Escucho que James suelta un suspiro cansado. "Está bien… hasta que no sepamos más, solo estaremos al pendiente de las noticias y esperaremos lo mejor. Me voy, niños. Hablaré con ustedes mañana."

"¡Buenas noches, J!"

"¡Nos vemos, hermano!" Edward y yo decimos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estás listo, cariño?" Pregunto, bostezando, al mismo tiempo que me desplomo de boca sobre el sofá.

"Siiiiip… solo déjame terminar con esta planilla de horario… ¡yyyy terminé!" Ruge un bostezo y me hace reír. Lo escucho apagar al computadora, cerrar con llave su archivero y luego caminar hacia mí.

"Vamos, mujer. Levántate. Llévame a casa a la cama," lo escucho demandar cortésmente y luego siento sus flexibles dedos danzar hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte de atrás de mis piernas.

Me retuerzo un poquito bajo sus caricias lentas y cálidas. Se siente muy, pero muy bien. Podría… _en serio_ —

"¡Bella!"

Me sobresalto y levanto la cabeza, completamente desorientada, "¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

Edward se ríe y tira de mi brazo para que me siente. "Vamos, cariño. Te quedaste dormida por un minuto o dos. Mi masaje mágico fue demasiado relajante." Bosteza otra vez. "Vámonos a casa para poder disfrutar juntos de nuestros dos días sin trabajo y empezarlos en seguida—en nuestra cama."

"Trato hecho." Digo soñolienta, dándole la mejor sonrisa que puedo después de un largo día y noche en Last Call.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Viernes, 26 de octubre, 2012**_

El aroma a café no es desagradable, pero poco a poco me despierta del más placentero de los sueños. Mi esposo y yo estamos en una playa apartada en el trópico y me frota loción bronceadora en mi espalda, sus dedos sumergiéndose aquí y allá, en lugares donde en realidad el sol no va a brillar. Sin embargo, aprecio su esfuerzo y lo meticuloso que está siendo.

"Bella."

Siento la ligera barba de su rostro haciéndome cosquillas en mi espalda desnuda mientras baña de besos mi columna.

"Buenos días, chica hermosa."

Mis ojos revolotean abriéndose y puedo ver que no estamos ni cerca de una playa tropical, pero no puede importarme menos, porque el delicioso aroma a café caliente viene de mi buró y Edward definitivamente sigue dejando besos suaves y húmedos a lo largo de mi espalda y mis hombros al mismo tiempo que sus dedos merodean y se sumergen, merodean y se sumergen un poco más. Tal vez esa parte no era del sueño—de nuevo, no me estoy quejando.

Rodea mi cintura con su fuerte brazo y tira de mí hacia el centro de la cama, pegando nuestros cuerpos calientes el uno al otro. Suspiro cuando nuestra piel vibra con el contacto.

" _Mmmm,_ ahí estás. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más ibas a resistirte a la realidad," el _sexy_ timbre de su voz y su aliento caliente en mi cuello provoca que se me erice la piel de todo el cuerpo.

"¿Café?" Pregunto, con voz débil y entrecortada, intentando alcanzar la humeante taza. Pero levanta su brazo, agarra mi antebrazo y lo lleva de vuelta sobre mis caderas, posándolo directamente en su polla deliciosamente gruesa y erecta.

"Después," gime cuando lo tomo con mi puño y lo aprieto suavemente, tirando hacia arriba y pasando mi pulgar por la punta antes de bajar nuevamente hacia la base.

Tratar de darnos igual cantidad de afecto en posición de cucharita, nunca es una danza fácil. Es incómodo y, la mayoría de las veces, una persona recibe la mayor parte de la atención mientras la otra da. Intento desesperadamente ser la que da en este momento, pero Edward no me lo está facilitando. Empieza a empujar contra mi mano, y a su vez, contra mi espalda. Soy una chica flexible, pero mi brazo no puede doblarse demasiado.

Su lengua y sus labios están centrados en mi cuello y haciendo muy buen trabajo en hacerme olvidar mi maldito nombre, pero nunca el suyo.

"Edward," gimo suavemente mientras chupa y muerde. Todo este tiempo su mano ha estado descansando en mi cadera, pero siento que empieza su viaje al sur hacia mi coño, que está literalmente empapado, esperando por él; puedo sentir la humedad entre mis muslos. Su brazo derecho se desliza bajo mi torso y envuelve mi pecho al mismo tiempo que encuentra mi muy despiertos pezones… y empieza a tirar de ellos… pellizcarlos… retorcerlos.

Casi puedo sentir mi orgasmo avecinándose solo por la atención que le está dando a mis pechos. Doblo mi brazo derecho hacia atrás sobre mi cabeza, alcanzando su cabello. Lo encuentro, tirando de él y rascando su cuero cabelludo; lo que solo provoca que empuje más contra mi mano izquierda.

Dios Todopoderoso, este juego previo es para los libros de récords esta mañana. Con todo, estoy desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Justo cuando estoy terminando esa idea, sus dedos viajan casi sin prisas hacia donde los ansío. Desliza un dedo despacio entre mis labios inferiores… tentando, provocando, haciendo círculos, sumergiéndose…

"¡Ahhh!" Grito en excitada frustración y él se ríe entre dientes detrás de mí, todavía lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello.

"Feliz Aniversario de cinco meses, chica hermosa," canturrea en voz baja en mi oído mientras uno de sus largos dígitos finalmente, AL FIN reclama mi coño y yo me ciño a su alrededor, lloriqueando.

Estoy desesperada por darle a mi esposo la paja que merece más que nadie, pero con él follándome con sus dedos tan decididamente, su pulgar acariciando mi clítoris, su atención fija en mi cuello y mi oreja con su boca y su otra mano retorciendo mis pezones, soy menos que inútil. Abandono mis intentos de acariciarlo y levanto mi mano izquierda para tocar su mejilla. En el momento que mi mano encuentra su mejilla con barba que me excita de manera exponencial, gira su cabeza y besa mi palma, ahora dobla sus dos dedos dentro de mí, y empieza a jugar con mi punto G.

Lo veo venir. Grito y me desarmo por completo bajo su hechizo. "Eso es, nena. Dios, Bella… eres jodidamente _sexy_ …"

Retira sus dedos del interior de mi cuerpo mientras susurra, "Te necesito." Baja su mano por mi muslo y levanta mi pierna y la coloca sobre su cadera. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir de acuerdo. "Necesito sentir tus paredes a mi alrededor." Mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza, todavía sintiendo los efectos de mi orgasmo. "En este… jodido…momento." Y sin más advertencia, Edward entra deslizándose, uniéndonos completamente.

Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro eufórico cuando mi esposo momentáneamente detiene sus besos y siento su frente caer en mi hombro, él también gimiendo en placer.

Sale lentamente y vuelve a entrar en seguida, suscitando un jadeo gutural de mi parte. Hago lo que puedo por ceñir mi coño en torno a él ya que hace la mayor parte del trabajo por detrás.

Hundo mi rostro en la almohada, abrumada por sentirme tan llena en esta posición. Mis dedos continúan enredándose en las mechas rebeldes de Edward; un fuerte tirón por aquí y por allá provocando que gruña y resople.

"Joder… tan empapada para mí, Bella," gime, su mano moviéndose de mi muslo de vuelta a mi clítoris. Puedo sentir sus dedos jugando donde estamos conectados mientras recoge los jugos y los sube al hinchado montón de nervios. Sus movimientos incrementan la velocidad y empieza redoblar sus entradas y salidas.

Mi respiración está acelerada ahora. Puedo sentir mi inminente orgasmo en la tensión de mi abdomen. Edward ha aprendido cómo leer mi cuerpo como un libro desde nuestra primera vez. Su sexto sentido, como he llegado a llamarlo, nunca falla en saber exactamente cuándo seguir adelante y cuándo alejarme del precipicio.

En este caso, su sexto sentido sabe malditamente bien que tirar de mis pezones está a punto de hacerme gritar como un alma en pena… que es exactamente lo que los dos queremos.

"Vamos, Bella… dámelo. Quiero escucharte." Jesús, si sus atenciones no estuvieran funcionando perfectamente, su voz como la seda seguramente haría que me derrumbara.

Lloriqueo y gimoteo. Ahora me está aporreando una y otra vez. El sonido de nuestra piel encontrándose y el olor de nuestra excitación se ha mezclado con el aroma a café de avellana, haciendo de esta la cafetería con el aroma más pervertido del planeta.

"Ohdiosmíoohdiosmíoohdios-o," chillo y grito mientras mi cuerpo se pone rígido, capturando el momento. Los jadeos y gruñidos de él son una señal segura de que se acerca. Aprieto, aprieto, aprieto y Edward literalmente ruge con su estallido.

Como dije, está haciendo la parte más difícil del trabajo; se merece rugir como felino en la jungla.

Pasa un minuto con solo los sonidos de nuestros intentos por controlar nuestra respiración.

"Maldición, mujer. Aceleras mi corazón… pero, después de todo, siempre lo haces," susurra, dejando un gentil beso entre mis omóplatos. "Te amo, cariño."

Murmuro en respuesta y me doy vuelta para mirarlo. "También te amo. Y sí, en efecto, un muy feliz aniversario de cinco meses."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Viernes, 26 de octubre, 2012**_

 **EPOV**

Puedo escuchar el molesto zumbido de mi móvil vibrando en mi buró. Miro a mi esposa, que duerme profundamente. Luego le echo un vistazo al reloj para ver que son solo las 9:45 de la mañana. Normalmente, estaríamos despiertos a esta hora, pero nuestra tempranera mañana de _sexy_ jugueteo nos dejó volver a dormir hace una hora.

"Hola."

" _Lamento llamar tan temprano en tu día libre E, pero tenemos que hablar. ¿Has visto algo de noticias desde anoche?"_

"No, ¿por qué… tan malo es?"

Escucho a James suspirar. _"Sí, al parecer una enorme tormenta de mierda está por caernos encima."_

"De acuerdo. Voy a levantarme. ¿Estás en el bar o en la posada?"

" _En Last Call."_

"Déjame despertar a Bella. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos."

" _Bien, nos vemos."_

"Cariño, tengo que levantarme," suspiro, masajeando con mi mano su costado.

"Bieeen… espera, ¿qué? ¿Todo está bien?"

"James acaba de llamar. Dijo que ha habido algunas noticias sobre la tormenta y podría dirigirse hacia acá. Necesitamos hablar y determinar algunas cosas."

Se sienta, la sábana cae de sus fantásticas tetas, haciéndome sonreír en reverencia y agradecer lo que tengo. "De acuerdo, dame unos diez minutos e iré contigo."

"No tienes que venir," empiezo a recostarla de nuevo en la cama, "Solo quería que supieras que me voy. Volveré después de hablar con James."

Su rostro se retuerce y parece confundida. "¿De qué van a hablar?"

"Solo sobre la tormenta, echarle un vistazo a las predicciones del clima y ver si tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones sobre entablar las ventanas, conseguir sacos de arena, generadores… cosas como esas."

Sus cejas se levantan de golpe y de pronto me doy cuenta que puedo estar en problemas. "¿Y por qué no me involucraría en esa conversación o en las decisiones que se tomen?"

Mi boca se abre, al comprender que ella cree que estoy actuando como si ella no contara… que su opinión no es importante.

"Espera, espera, espera. No estaba diciendo nada sobre tu estatus como mi esposa o que no seas nuestra socia en lo que se decida para el negocio… solo estaba tratando de dejarte dor—"

"Bueno, si soy todas esas cosas, ¿no debería levantarme temprano contigo, ayudando a tomar las decisiones difíciles, cualesquiera que sean? ¿Para estar informada y si necesitamos dispersarnos y hacer las cosas más rápido, sepa entonces lo que está pasando?"

Sip. Todo eso. Ella tiene toda la razón.

"Sí, es cierto. Tienes toda la razón." Agarro su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos con los de ella. "Y el premio para el esposo más tonto es para Edward Cullen," levanto su mano y la beso. "¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

Me sonríe con suficiencia y bufa. "Para nada. Solo quería recordarte que estoy en esto contigo. Esta es _nuestra_ vida. Nunca trataría de apoderarme de lo que tú y James han construido, pero estoy aquí para ti. Solo quiero ayudar, eso es todo."

"Lo sé," digo, asintiendo. "Solo estaba intentando dejarte disfrutar tu día libre… nada más que eso. Pero de algún modo creo que tal vez tengamos un par de días libres en puerta, sea que los queramos o no."

"De acuerdo. Vamos a resolver esto juntos."

Intercambiamos un rápido beso y entonces en un torbellino, salimos por la puerta quince minutos después.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Así que, el gobernador Christie dice que podría emitir una evacuación obligatoria de todas las islas litorales si sigue por la ruta que lleva," dice James, ofreciéndonos una probada del _omelette_ occidental y croquetas de patata que acaba de preparar.

Bella agarra un tenedor y empieza a comer mientras James se sienta junto a ella en el sofá.

"Sí, y weather punto com está diciendo que un frente frío y una tormenta que se están formando en el noreste van a colisionar con el huracán y convertirlo en la tormenta perfecta."

"¿Cómo en la película de George Clooney?" Bella pregunta, con un bocado de patatas en la boca.

Mis cejas se levantan y asiento. "Parece que podría ponerse feo si de verdad continúa en esta ruta. En este momento, solo es una tormenta categoría tres que avanza a solo un kilómetro y medio por hora."

"Tengo el presentimiento que vamos a posponer la fiesta de Halloween hasta el próximo año," añade mi esposa, resignada.

James hace una mueca de decepción y chasquea su lengua de acuerdo con Bella. "Muy bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?" Dice, y luego mete un enorme pedazo de _omelette_ en su boca.

"Vamos a la bodega del hotel. Nunca hemos lidiado con una tormenta como esta en los tres años que hemos sido dueños de este lugar, pero recuerdo que el dueño dijo que dejaría los costales de arena. Nunca he tenido que revisar la cantidad… ¡hay una primera vez para todo, supongo!"

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Sí, ahora lo recuerdo!" James exclama. "Con suerte tenemos una reserva aceptable con la que empezar para no andar corriendo por el estado buscando suministros que todo el mundo va a necesitar. ¿Cuántos huéspedes hay hoy en el hotel?"

"Hablé con Alicia ayer y dijo que estaban reservadas tres habitaciones para el fin de semana, nada más que eso," me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez la gente ha sido lo bastante lista para mantenerse alejada al saber que la tormenta se acercaba a la Costa Este." Le echo un vistazo al horario para el personal en Last Call para las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Seis en total, incluyéndonos a nosotros tres. Tendríamos mucho más que un dolor de cabeza en nuestras manos si estuviéramos a mediados de julio. "Muy bien. Primero, vamos a revisar los suministros que tenemos y luego iremos a la ferretería si es necesario a conseguir los que necesitamos. ¿De acuerdo?"

James y Bella asienten, las mejillas de los dos rellenas como Chip y Dale almacenando nueces para el invierno. Tengo que reírme.

"La posada solo tiene dos parejas de huéspedes este fin de semana. Julie dijo que reservaron hasta el domingo," Bella agrega después de beberse de un trago un poco de jugo de arándano.

"Muy bien. Entonces, esos son todos. Los mantendremos informados una vez que sepamos más. Aunque esta cosa sigue cerca del Caribe, si realmente va a golpearnos, tendremos que salir en desbandada," refunfuño y robo la tostada untada de mantequilla del plato que están compartiendo.

"Estaremos bien," James dice con confianza. "Soy un Eagle Scout, ¿recuerdas?" Dice, sacando el pecho.

"¿Eras un Eagle Scout, J? ¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de eso?" Mi sorprendida esposa pregunta, maldición.

"A Edward no le gusta hablar de ello… siempre estuvo celoso."

"¿Por qué estabas celoso, cielo?" Bella pregunta, exudando una sarcástica compasión.

 _¡Diablos, hombre!_ "Porque nunca pasé de los Cub Scouts, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estaba muy ocupado jugando baloncesto y hockey callejero! Y—nunca recibí mi premio Webelos Arrow of Light… no cumplí con los requisitos a tiempo… todavía duele," digo con mi voz apagándose, y fingiendo un sollozo. Los ojos de mi esposa están muy abiertos por el _shock_ y James se ha caído al suelo convulsionándose de la risa.

Después de un minuto de estridentes carcajadas de los tres, nos dirigimos a la bodega del hotel.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Sábado, 27 de octubre, 2012**_

Alineo la siguiente pila de costales de arena que James y yo acarreamos del hotel. Afortunadamente, había más de doscientos costales de arena en bodega, de modo que pudimos levantar una pared considerable por fuera alrededor de los edificios. Ahora estamos trabajando dentro. Él está abajo en la bodega de vinos asegurando la puerta y poniendo en marcha los generadores, luego volverá a la posada donde Bella y Julie están intentando reforzar cualquier debilidad que vean.

"¡Oye Ed! ¿De verdad vas a cerrar?"

"¡A las seis en punto, John! ¡Así es que termínate ese Manhattan! Tienes que irte a casa con Evelyn para que puedas empacar e irte."

El señor Cunningham sopla unas trompetillas y empieza a hablar otra vez. "¡Cada tormenta nos hacen esto, Ed! ¡Lo sabes! ¿De verdad, crees que va a golpearnos?"

Me encojo de hombros pero trato de sonar convincente. "Sé que han estado equivocados en el pasado señor C, pero solo por si acaso, J y yo necesitamos estar a salvo, ¿cierto? ¡La llaman la Frankenstormenta porque va a golpear en Halloweeen! Podría sentirme un poco tonto si fuéramos los únicos haciéndolo, pero el gobernador ha sido muy convincente, y todos los demás están entablando sus ventanas."

"Ehhh, no sé. Mi hijo está en Philly; dice que va a venir por nosotros. Supongo que podríamos ir a quedarnos con él si emiten una orden de evacuación obligatoria." Hace una mueca. "Pero odio viajar."

Sonrío, comprendiendo su predicamento. Un hombre de ochenta y cinco años no debería tener que empacar su vida y dejar el único hogar que conoce porque la madre naturaleza quiera armar un alboroto. Pero… ¿cuál es la alternativa?

"De acuerdo, chico. Me voy." Lo veo estrellar un billete de a veinte en la barra y ponerse su _fedora_. "Cuida a tu dulce Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Manténganse secos."

Sonrío y lo palmeo en la espalda. "También usted, señor C. Cuídese… y no le de muchos problemas a su hijo. Él solo está cuidando de su viejo, ¿sabe?"

Levanta su mano para indicar que me escuchó al empujar la puerta para abrirla y caminar las dos cuadras de regreso a su bungaló en la calle novena en este deprimente día nublado.

Definitivamente, una tormenta se dirige hacia nosotros. La suma de los daños que sufriremos todavía está por verse.

"¡La bodega de vinos está lista!" James grita al subir corriendo las escaleras.

"También terminé aquí. ¿Listo para entablar las ventanas?"

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **El Gobernador Christie ordena la evacuación obligatoria de todas las islas litorales de New Jersey. Todos los residentes deben salir antes de las cuatro de la tarde**_

"¿Empacaste todos lo que necesitas, cariño?"

"Sí, solo voy a echar mi champú y esas cosas en mi maleta." Bella corre por la habitación mientras agarro cosas de mi armario y las arrojo a mi mochila de lona. No tengo idea de cuánto durará la orden de evacuación, pero tengo ropa para varios días… y mis padres indudablemente tienen servicio de lavandería en Cherry Hill.

"¿Y realmente crees que estamos tan seguros como podemos estarlo aquí? Nunca antes he hecho esto," Bella sale del baño, con las manos llenas y su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

"Oye." Me enderezo de donde estaba inclinado sobre la cama y me acerco a ella. Arroja sus botellas de cada producto femenino de tocador imaginable a nuestra cama y deja caer su cabeza a mi pecho. Mis brazos la envuelven y solo nos quedamos ahí, abrazándonos. Esperando… preocupados… confiando en que las inversiones de nuestra vida van a estar bien. Que todo estará en pie después que todo esto termine.

"Tengo miedo, Edward."

"Lo sé. Están pintando un panorama muy sombrío, pero hemos hecho todo lo que podemos. Nuestros hogares están cerrados con tablones. El bar, el hotel y la posada están cubiertos de costales de arena y tan seguros como podemos dejarlos. Ahora, solo podemos esperar lo mejor."

Asiente contra mi pecho y eleva su rostro para encontrar el mío. "Está bien. Supongo que es todo lo que podemos hacer," suspira y me da un besito. "Entonces, pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos que estar fuera de la isla en cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Está listo J?"

Asiento, subiendo el cierre de mi sudadera. "Sí, solo nos está esperando en Harvey Cedars. Una vez que salgamos todos de aquí en nuestra caravana de tres coches, el resto estará en manos de Dios."

Ella sonríe vacilante. "Supongo que es el lugar más seguro en el que se puede estar."

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Lunes 29 y martes 30 de octubre, 2012**_

Lunes y martes llegaron tranquilamente, y para nosotros, también lo hizo la súper tormenta Sandy, como se le había llamado oficialmente. Tocó tierra en Atlantic City el lunes por la tarde y siguió azotando el noreste durante todo el martes. Sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en LBI, todo lo que podíamos hacer era sentarnos por ahí a esperar. Era muy extraño escuchar todos los informes de Nueva York y el noroeste de Pennsylvania, porque donde estábamos, simplemente se veía como una lluviosa y miserable noche de lunes y martes. Sí, el viento soplaba un poco por lo que veíamos, pero nada parecido a lo que las agencias de noticias estaban reportando. No fue sino hasta días después que descubrimos la razón por la que la tormenta no pareció tan devastadora. Fue porque el ojo pasó directamente sobre el sur de New Jersey. Esperábamos que todo estuviera bien en nuestra isla, pero con el océano y la bahía rodeándola por todos lados, los pronósticos desde luego no eran muy favorables.

Las luces se apagaron una vez el martes por la tarde, y pensamos que había llegado el apagón. Pero en menos de un minuto, todo se encendió nuevamente y teníamos electricidad, cable, teléfono… todo. Sin duda, estábamos agradecidos por lo que teníamos a medida que seguimos escuchando los informes diciendo que las ciudades en todo el noroeste estaban sumidas en la oscuridad.

En realidad, pasar el tiempo fue muy agradable, solo holgazaneando con Bella, mi hermano y mis padres. Sin fiestas que celebrar, sin tener que correr de un lado al otro con trabajos de _catering_ por todo Jersey o Philly, sin la prisa contante que nos tiene a todos demasiado ocupados para convivir. Solo pasamos juntos el rato, viendo películas, jugando uno y espadas y finalmente, cocinando sin parar. Mis padres van a comer por semanas. Cuando James y yo estamos encerrados por demasiado tiempo, terminamos abasteciendo el congelador y el refrigerador con todo tipo de platillos.

No fue sino hasta el miércoles 21 que se emitieron las primeras imágenes de la devastación que causó Sandy. Nos quedamos con la boca abierta viendo algunas de las imágenes aéreas de la destrucción a lo largo de la costa de Jersey. Videos se hicieron virales diciendo que era Long Beach Island, cuando en realidad no lo era. Todos estábamos nerviosos y no podíamos hacer nada.

Cada uno de nosotros se turnó en la computadora buscando fotografías y videos, tratando de identificar puntos de referencia a fin de ayudarnos a orientarnos en lo que estábamos viendo, porque literalmente, al principio había agua de mar por todas partes… y cuando el agua retrocedió, las calles estaban cubiertas de arena. No una ligera capa; se veía como si una tormenta de arena hubiera caído y cubierto la isla.

James y yo nos mantuvimos calmados al principio, pero a medida que esos primeros días después de la tormenta se prolongaban, los dos nos pusimos realmente malhumorados y solo queríamos volver a la isla. El problema era, que todo era considerado una zona de peligro, y los pasos elevados de todas las islas estaban cerrados y bloqueados por las autoridades. La única razón por la que seguíamos viendo imágenes de vez en cuando era porque hubo unos cuantos rebeldes que verdaderamente trataron de capear el temporal, ignorando la orden obligatoria de evacuación. Fue una decisión realmente estúpida de su parte, porque al seguir escuchando historias de niños arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres y coches flotando con gente dentro… muchas cosas quedaron en perspectiva. No hay nada, ni una sola cosa en este planeta, que finalmente no pueda ser remplazada. Pero la gente estaba muriendo. Gente que no prestó atención a las advertencias, e incluso algunos que lo hicieron… pero al final, la súper tormenta Sandy era la tormenta monstruo que se había predicho y ni todas las preparaciones del mundo pudieron haber detenido algunos de los horribles daños que ocurrieron.

La pobre de Charlotte estaba desesperada en Manhattan. El lunes tarde por la noche, el hospital donde su papá fue ingresado la semana pasada por complicaciones con su EPOC **(1),** se quedó sin electricidad. La tormenta fue tan brutal que incluso sus generadores de respaldo fallaron. Él, y unos cincuenta más, incluyendo bebés en el ala de neonatología y muchos pacientes con cáncer, fueron evacuados a otros hospitales. Su papá terminó en Sloan-Kettering, que era el mejor lugar para él ya que además fue diagnosticado con cáncer esta primavera pasada. Ella y su mamá pasaron casi todo el tiempo con él desde que fue trasladado, porque su departamento en la ciudad también ha estado sin electricidad desde esa noche. Como si James no estuviera sufriendo suficiente claustrofobia deseando ir a la costa para evaluar los daños, una vez que supo lo de Char el martes por la tarde, quería estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera Cherry Hill. Se sentía impotente como el resto de nosotros. Había mucho sufrimiento por todas partes. Papá insistió en que cambiáramos de canal después de un rato porque mamá y Bella a menudo tenían lágrimas en sus ojos viendo las noticias y escuchando las terribles historias de tragedias así como las inspiradoras de heroísmo.

Para el domingo, estábamos emocionalmente exhaustos. El estado de emergencia se dio por terminado un par de días después de la tormenta, así que al menos pudimos salir al aire fresco y conducir por ahí. En su mayor parte, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad donde estábamos en el sur de New Jersey, pero una vez más, nosotros éramos los afortunados que solo lidiamos con el ojo de la tormenta.

Las agencias de noticias habían anunciado que el lunes los oficiales abrirían los pasos elevados solo para los residentes, de las siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde. Teníamos que llevar pruebas de propiedad de viviendas y se nos permitiría ingresar a la isla. Íbamos a ir en cinco coches para poder intentar salvar tanto como fuera posible, dependiendo de lo que encontráramos. Esa actitud podría parecer un poco extremista, pero preferíamos estar preparados a presentarnos pensando que todo está bien y en lugar de eso descubrir una pesadilla.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Lunes, 5 de noviembre, 2012**_

Nuestra primera parada es la posada. No sé si resultó ser una decisión inteligente o no. Hay arena por todas partes… por todas las calles, por toda nuestra propiedad. Puedo ver desde la entrada que nuestro lugar de fogatas está destruido y, aunque la casa sigue en pie, la marca del agua donde la bahía inundó la tierra está a unos ochenta centímetros del suelo.

En nuestras preparaciones de último minuto, habíamos puesto todos los muebles de la planta baja sobre bloques, pero incluso eso no detuvo los daños del agua. El piso, todos los muebles, y los electrodomésticos en la cocina, todo estaba destrozado. Todos caminamos en silencio por la casa, señalando cosas entre nosotros y entonces alguien susurra como si estuviéramos en tierra solemne. Es una lección de humildad. Hacemos una evaluación rápida de las habitaciones de arriba, las que afortunadamente, resulta que están bien; todas las ventanas están en una pieza y sujetas gracias a los tablones. Va a costar una cantidad considerable remplazar lo dañado, pero tenemos suerte, porque lo que no está cubierto por el seguro, podemos remplazarlo fácilmente por nuestra cuenta de banco. Solo desearía que así fuera para todos en esta isla. Tristemente, sé que no es el caso.

Aparte de la arena, inevitable en toda parte de la isla, la estructura de Last Call se sostuvo muy bien. Los costales de arena hicieron un excelente trabajo para impedir el paso del agua. Podemos ver que el piso está un poco húmedo cuando caminamos, por lo que sabemos que se inundó a cierto grado. Una vez que traigamos a un inspector, puede que solo tengamos que limpiar los pisos en vez de repararlos, pero si descubrimos moho, tendremos que arrancar el piso y empezar de nuevo, y es posible que incluso tengamos que remplazar la barra. De cualquier modo, estamos más que agradecidos de ver el hotel y el bar todavía en sus cimientos. Sabíamos que financieramente era más importante proteger la bodega de vinos con los generadores de respaldo durante la perdida de electricidad, pero los refrigeradores y congeladores en la cocina no pudieron mantener todo fresco, así que toda esa comida tiene que tirarse a la basura.

Luego nos dirigimos a Harvey Cedars a revisar la casa de mamá y papá. Definitivamente hay daños por el agua en la planta baja, pero de nuevo, nada que no pueda ser reparado. Lo mismo ocurre con nuestra casa. Las dunas de la playa verdaderamente salvaron nuestra propiedad. Una vez más, vimos daños por el agua en el sótano, pero milagrosamente, ha estado vacío desde el año pasado, cuando Bella y yo terminamos de revisar todas las cajas que su tía fallecida había guardado para Bella después del accidente de coche y el coma.

En general, sabemos que el seguro pagará por gran parte de los daños y lo que sea que no esté cubierto, fácilmente podemos pagarlo nosotros mismos. Lo que nos esperaba ahora era la limpieza. Va a ser agotadora, pero aunaremos esfuerzos como familia para hacerlo. Estamos agradecidos que todos estamos a salvo. Estamos agradecidos que esto pasó en temporada baja, y si está en nuestro poder, tendremos todo limpio y listo para el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos de 2013. Eso lo hará un muy feliz primer aniversario para Bella y para mí.

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Hemos vuelto a la isla desde el 10 de noviembre y hemos estado trabajando como burros todos los días. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una carrera contra el tiempo para reducir el daño causado por el moho que podría hacerse permanente, así que nuestro primer objetivo fue arrancar todo el piso de nuestras casas y arrancar los pisos y remplazar los electrodomésticos de la posada. Después de dejar una gran cantidad de plata en Lowe's y Home Depot en Cherry Hill y en Manahawkin para suministros que necesitaríamos, llegamos a trabajar a nuestros negocios de la mejor forma que pudimos todos los días a fin de hacer algunos progresos. Una vez que se retiraron todos los pisos y los muebles dañados de las cinco construcciones, James y yo comenzamos en el sótano de nuestra casa y luego la planta baja de la casa de mamá y papá, donde instalamos exitosamente el nuevo piso. Bella, además de ayudarnos a acarrear materiales, era nuestro puerto de escala para todas las cosas relacionadas con el seguro. Mi dulce esposa pasó hora tras hora, día tras día al teléfono con las compañías de seguros, así como ordenando todos los suministros para la posada y el bar. Desafortunadamente, descubrieron moho en los paneles del radiador, por lo que el piso de la planta baja del hotel así como el de Last Call también tuvieron que arrancarse. Para eso, tomamos la decisión de pagar a un contratista.

Nuestros días de trabajo comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, siempre con Bella haciendo una carrera por el paso elevado a Dunkin Donuts para poder tener nuestro café mañanero y una bagel, y también unas donas de jalea y Boston Cream, por supuesto. Mi esposa me ama muchísimo. Por alguna razón, teníamos electricidad en Surf City pero en ninguna otra parte de la isla. Decidimos dormir en el hotel; era lo más sensato, para que al menos pudiéramos tener agua corriente y cargar nuestros teléfonos y las herramientas mientras dormíamos. Además, cuando nos hartábamos de consumir comida rápida, podíamos calentar comidas hechas en casa en el restaurante y continuar con nuestro trabajo. Trabajamos tan duro como pudimos durante las horas del día, porque una vez que se ponía el sol, de verdad, no queríamos utilizar pistolas de clavos en la oscuridad. ¡Con la cantidad de trabajo por hacer, ninguno de nosotros tenía tiempo para heridas!

 **~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

 _ **Martes, 20 de noviembre, 2012**_

Con las luces apagadas voluntariamente, veo la oscura figura de Bella con poca ropa acercarse a la cama del hotel. Es ridículamente temprano considerando nuestros hábitos antes de la tormenta, pero con la forma en que trabajamos de sol a sol, vaya que lo merecemos.

"Odio esto," Bella se queja, subiendo a la cama y acurrucándose a mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué, nena?"

"Odio ver a muchos de nuestros amigos en necesidad y que no podemos más que volvernos a levantar y recuperar nuestras propias vidas." Froto sus brazos y beso su sien. "Siento que quiero hacer algo por ellos."

"Todos hemos pasado por un gran trauma. Y la limpieza es una enorme tarea. Pero la buena noticia es que James y yo hemos terminado las dos casas. Los pisos están completamente reparados, así que cuando la electricidad y las líneas de gas estén funcionando otra vez, podemos volver a casa… eso es algo, ¿cierto?"

Se rueda sobre mí y reclama mis labios en un poderoso beso.

"Es más que algo, es increíble. Lo que tú y J han logrado—"

"Nosotros, Bella. Tú también estás aquí. Has estado trabajando igual de duro que nosotros," interrumpo, asegurándome que sepa que no podríamos haber hecho la mitad de nuestro trabajo sin sus incansables esfuerzos por comunicarse con las compañías de seguros y de suministros.

"Está bien, nosotros. Lo que nosotros hemos hecho ha sido realmente asombroso… en solo estos diez días desde que nos dejaron volver a casa a LBI… Yo—" Hace una pausa, "Solo desearía que pudiéramos hacer más. Clonar un ejército de Cullen para ayudar a nuestros amigos y vecinos, ¿sabes?"

Paso las manos por su cabello, metiendo mechones sueltos tras sus orejas. "Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. No creo que alguien esperara que ocurriera esto. Se van a necesitar años para reconstruir algunas de estas ciudades costeras, sobre todo hacia el norte."

"Tengo estás grandes ideas en las que pudiéramos ser anfitriones de una cena de Acción de Gracias para todos en la isla, ¿sabes? Todos los que están aquí trabajando… solo ven a Last Call y te alimentaremos." Descansa su cabeza en mi pecho y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras nuestros otros brazos danzan y se acarician, relajándonos el uno al otro. "Bastante estúpido, ¿eh?"

"Oye." Doy golpecitos con mi dedo en su barbilla para que levante su cabeza hacia la mía. "Nunca estúpido. No esperaría nada menos de ti. Tu corazón es asombroso… tu valentía continúa sorprendiéndome todos los días." Levanto mi cabeza de la almohada y la beso con ternura. "Nunca te acobardas por un reto, y estoy muy orgulloso de ser quién estuvo a tu lado durante todo lo ocurrido. Ven aquí." Me retuerzo para que sepa que quiero sentarme. Ella se acomoda y la vuelvo a poner en mi regazo, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mí.

Paso mis pulgares bajo sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que acaban de derramarse. "Sé que Acción de Gracias es una causa perdida porque está a solo dos días, pero escucha esto. Te hago está promesa, Bella. Sin importar lo que suceda en el transcurso del próximo mes, alimentaremos a nuestros amigos y vecinos en Navidad, ¿de acuerdo? Conectiv dice que toda la isla debería tener electricidad en la siguiente semana o dos, lo que significa que volveremos a nuestro hogar de tiempo completo y concentraremos nuestros esfuerzos en reparar Four Seas y Last Call. Una vez que tengamos electricidad y gas, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a dejar que todos a los que conocemos y en quien confiamos se queden en la posada y aquí en el hotel. Incluso si queremos dejar que gente se quede en nuestra casa, podemos hacer eso por nuestros amigos, ¿está bien?"

Ella sonríe y yo continúo. "Gente que necesita estar aquí para limpiar y reparar sus casas o negocios, si podemos darles alojamiento, haremos que se queden para que puedan estar mucho más cerca de LBI y no se vean obligados a vivir de forma insegura o tener que viajar de ida y vuelta de donde sea que estén en tierra firme."

Bella se lanza y me abraza con fuerza. "Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes, Edward? Te amo muchísimo… gracias por comprender mi necesidad de ayudar."

"Cariño, me siento igual, solo sabía que sería mucho de lo que hacerse cargo y no quería que te estresaras más de lo que ya estás. Pero, escúchame, además de dejar que se queden, les cocinaremos una cena de Navidad. Sin duda, no era la forma en la que pretendía pasar mi primera Navidad contigo como mi esposa, pero esto es lo que somos; esto es lo que hacemos."

Se aparta de mi abrazo y solo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un momento, sonriendo. "Vamos Team Cullen," agrega con una risita.

"¿Cómo suena todo eso?" Pregunto, ya al tanto de la respuesta ahora que empieza a besar suavemente mi cuello, con su dulce aliento cálido y movimientos lentos de caderas restregándose provocando escalofríos en mi espalda. Mi polla, trágicamente poco utilizada desde que esta tormenta llegó a la ciudad y puso nuestras vidas de cabeza, está alegremente en posición de firmes bajo el calor y la fricción que mi esposa está creando para nosotros.

"Es perfecto," _beso_. "Tú eres perfecto," _lamida_. "Somos perfectos," _chupada_. "¿Deberíamos cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos?" _Mordiscos_.

Me río al fondo de mi garganta y arrastro un dedo por sobre su seno y hago un círculo en su pezón. "Estoy muy seguro que podemos hacer algo mejor que un apretón de manos," digo, echándola hacia atrás y poniendo su delicioso pecho en mi boca, provocando que jadee.

"Sí… sí… era tu tipo especial de apretón de manos lo que estaba esperando," gime.

"Solo pídelo, y siempre será tuyo, chica hermosa. Lo que tú desees; estamos juntos en esto… para siempre."

* * *

 **(1) La enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica ( EPOC ) es una enfermedad crónica inflamatoria de los pulmones que obstruye el flujo de aire desde los pulmones. Los síntomas incluyen dificultad para respirar, tos, producción de mucosidad (esputo) y silbido al respirar.**

* * *

 _ **Y ahora sí, llegamos al final de esta hermosa historia. Tal vez a algunas este outtake no les trajo muy buenos recuerdos, porque les ha tocado experimentar situaciones como esta en las que la madre naturaleza nos muestra lo efímera que es la vida y que de verdad, tenemos que valorar lo que tenemos. En su momento, la autora lo escribió para reunir fondos en ayuda de las personas que se vieron afectadas por el huracán Sandy en 2012. Espero que a pesar de eso, hayan podido disfrutar de leer un poco más de estos personajes enfrentándose a algo que cualquiera viviendo en la costa puede experimentar, y como dice el título del outtake agradecer lo que tenemos, que sin duda, de todo, lo más importante es salud y vida.**_

 _ **Ahora vienen los agradecimientos, en primer lugar a mi compañera de armas que ha estado en cada una de mis traducciones, mejorándolas, mi querida amiga Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir ayudándome a pesar de que nuestras circunstancias han cambiado y no podemos interactuar como lo hacíamos antes. Gracias a mis lectoras y comentadoras más fieles, que en cada capítulo me dedican algunas palabras de ánimo o simplemente comentan sobre la historia y cuanto les gusta, por ustedes sigo aquí, y de este grupo en especial a mi Team Revoltosas que han estado un poco tranquilas últimamente pero sé que siguen ahí, apoyándonos y disfrutando de mis traducciones. Y gracias también a todos los que leen incluso las lectoras fantasmas, que sé que están ahí solo por las estadísticas de FF y que me encantaría conocer y saber de ustedes con sus reviews. Recuerden que no cuesta nada ser agradecido, un review de su parte es nuestro único pago y solo toma unos minutos de su tiempo. Salgan de las sombras y dense a conocer, nos alegrará tenerlas en el grupo de las más fieles. Y por último, como siempre les pido, por favor, dediquen unos minutos de su tiempo para agradecer a la autora de esta hermosa historia Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy, estoy segura que a ella le encantará saber con sus palabras lo que opinan de su historia y lo que han disfrutado de leerla. Háganlo en español, y al final podrían poner.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for allowing the translation of this beautiful story. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **A las demás autoras les ha encantado saber de qué países son las personas que han leído sus historias. En mi perfil está el link de la historia original, y también lo pondré fija en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook (The World of AlePattz) No olviden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que motivan a autoras, traductoras y betas a seguir dedicando tiempo a su diversión ;)**_

 _ **PD. Si es la primera de mis traducciones que lees, hay más terminadas en mi perfil que puedes leer y por favor, no olvides ponerme en alerta de autora para las que están por venir.**_


End file.
